Relacion por Conveniencia
by Soi Yo
Summary: Soi Fong se ve obligada a tener una relacion con Yoruichi por conveniencia mutua, pero es solo conveniencia la que las tiene fingiendo una relacion o es que hay sentimientos de por medio. Historia Yoru/Soi ...YURI de mi pareja preferida.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO No 1**

En la oficinas principales del conglomerado Shihōin, se llevaba a cabo una reunión de carácter urgente, El magnate y Presidente Shiro Shihōin daba el anuncio de que su hija y heredera Yoruichi, tomaría desde ese mismo día la presidencia y su cargo como heredera de ese impero económico. Todos los encargados de área fueron tomados por sorpresa, ya que era de conocimiento público que la heredera del imperio hace mucho tiempo debió de tomar su cargo. Pero como un acto inusual e irresponsable según muchos, ella había tomado un tiempo entre sus estudios en Economía y Negocios para lanzarse en el mundo del modelaje en Europa, un rubro en el cual le fue muy bien y después de dos años de triunfos, sobre exposion en medios de comunicación y una vida muy ajetreada, había regresado a Japón y aunque lo había hecho no había tomado su lugar como cabeza del conglomerado.

Las oficinas del conglomerado en el gran Tokio eran un hervidero de rumores, desde que los gerentes habían notificado a sus subordinados la noticia, mucho especulaban por su futuro laboral y otros por el futuro de la empresa misma, hasta hace más de un año la mano derecha de Shiro Shihōin había tomado cargo de todas las decisiones fungiendo como presidenta adjunta de la empresa y aunque muchos habían dudado de la capacidad de la joven por tener un poco más de un año de haberse graduado en Finanzas , pero para sorpresa de muchos había resultado muy hábil en los negocios. Shiro Shihōin había caído en cuadro de fatiga y estrés, al principio se había dicho que sería unos meses de descanso pero luego decidido dejar las cosas como estaban hasta ese momento, todo parecía que iba a cambiar y muchos especulaban lo peor y otros pensaban que la llegada de la heredera era lo más lógico.

* * *

-Bueno la conferencia salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Shiro en el amplio despacho de su casa.

-Deberías descansar, padre- dijo en tono serio Yoruichi- Unohana dijo que debes cuidarte mucho.

-Estoy descansando, no me has dejado hacer nada desde hace casi cuatro meses- suspiro- entre tú, Unohana y Soi no han dejado que me complique con cosas de trabajo.

-La morena sonrió levemente- fue bueno que me obligaras a ver todo el papeleo relacionado a la empresa estos meses, aunque ver desde afuera no es como estar dentro.

-Eres mi hija no creo que tomar el cargo que está destinado a ti sea problema, recuerda que eres una Shihōin- dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa- además Soi puede ayudarte para que vayas tomando el ritmo, a ella no le costó trabajo el ponerse al mando.

Me dijiste que Soi tiene otras actividades y negocios, no creo que sería justo que me ayudase un tiempo en el trabajo en que ella se ha desempeñado sola muy bien por un año -sonrió levemente.

Soi tiene un talento innato para los negocios, es como su padre a su edad- dijo Shiro con nostalgia- si él estuviese vivo sería un padre muy orgulloso. – vio a la morena con desaprobación-Aun no entiendo por qué no has hablado con ella o se han visto desde que tú regresaste.

Bueno es porque ella es una mujer ocupada y la vez que hablamos ella casi me obligo a recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo lo cual fue muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa - todo hubiese sido más fácil si ella aun viviera acá.

Aun me recriminas por eso- dijo con tedio Shiro- Si deje que tu fueras a estudiar a Europa por más de siete años, como no iba a permitir que ella hiciere su vida, además no se fue a otro país o cuidad, es cierto que Ryu me dejo como su tutor y albacea, pero ella desde pequeña siempre fue muy independiente, centrada y responsable no le vi problema alguno al asunto y aunque no lo creas siempre estuve pendiente de ella como de ti.

Lo se padre, es solo que – se puso seria- solo quizá pensé que al regresar las cosas seguirían igual o casi de la misma manera en que me fui.

Soi se fue dos años después que tú te fuiste, sé que era muy joven pero le había puesto la condición de que se iría hasta que se graduara de la escuela. Lo que no sabía es que adelantaría un año.

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente- hay padre es obvio que ella lo tenía todo planeado y simplemente tu picaste el anzuelo.

Aun así pactamos que los primeros dos años pasaría las primeras vacaciones conmigo y como las otras las pasaba contigo- dijo con una sonrisa- si tu hubieses venido en ese tiempo y no te hubieses negado a venir quizá ella y tú no hubiesen tomado tanta distancia, pero las cosas siempre cambian- dijo suavemente- las personas deben cambiar, es imposible seguir siendo los mismos, crecemos, vivimos, nos llenamos de experiencia, tu más que nadie debe saberlo.- dijo Shiro con suavidad.

Si padre lose, pero tenemos tiempo para acortar distancias y mejorar, aun así hay cosas que no cambian- sonríe levemente- Kukaku viene hoy a comer.

Bueno esas son una de las cosas que no cambian mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.- solo no hagan locuras.

Esos tiempos ya pasaron padre- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

Eso no me lo creeré nunca- dijo Shiro- déjame el teléfono cerca, quiero aprovechar para hablar con Soi un momento, de paso veré si desea venir a cenar.

Como gustes padre- dijo seria- pero no le insistas si ella tiene muchas ocupaciones.

Yoruichi salió de la habitación de su padre y fue directo a su habitación, Kukaku su gran amiga estaba por llegar y quería estar lista para pasar un buen rato, tenía que disfrutar de su ultimo día antes de que tomara cargo de sus obligaciones y de su vida propia.

No es que Yoruichi Shihōin era una irresponsable o alguien que no fuese seria, simplemente tenía previsto tener un poco más de libertad hasta llegar a la función de la cual estaba predestinada desde su niñez, el ser la heredera del conglomerado más poderoso e importante de todo Japón y Asia.

Yoruichi era una joven hermosa por ello había llamado la atención de una prestigiosa agencia de modas, había tomado un año de sus estudios que estaban por terminar para incursionar en el mundo del modelaje y según sus planes se retiró teniendo fama y con mucho glamour como decían en todo el mundo del entretenimiento, volvió a la universidad y termino con sus estudios de Economía y Negocios con notas sobresalientes. Luego tomo la decisión de regresar a casa y para su tristeza a los dos meses de estar en Japón su padre Shiro Shihōin había caído enfermo, ella había cuidado de el por el espacio de casi de ocho meses esperando una mejoría que aún no veía, pero tenía esperanza en que pudiese suceder, las indicaciones de su padre era esforzarse por tomar las riendas del conglomerado y que él se ocuparía de su mejoría con el cuidado de la mejor doctora de Japón Retsu Unohana.

* * *

En las oficinas del conglomerado Shihōin el rumor de que la heredera Shihōin tomaba desde el día de mañana las riendas de la empresa tenía a muchos con incertidumbre, hacia casi quince meses habían tenido el mismo problema porque Shiro Shihōin había optado por dejar a su protegida a cargo de la empresa mientras que el había caído en una especie de fatiga y como era sabido por muchos su hija y heredera aún estaba en Europa. Para mucho el colocar a una joven recién graduada era un riesgo alto, pero para asombro de mucho la joven Fong, había salido airosa desde el primer momento en que tomo riendas del conglomerado, todos hablaban de su seriedad, responsabilidad y frialdad ante los negocios. Pero ahora esa estabilidad parecía tambalearse, aunque a muchos no les había agradado que una joven tomara riendas de tan prestigioso y poderoso conglomerado ella había mantenido la estabilidad y respetabilidad a la empresa, había traído inversores más allá de Europa. Ahora no sabían que rumbos iba a tomar el conglomerado, la nueva presidenta y heredera era casi una desconocida para muchos en el mundo de los negocios.

-Muy bien, espero que todo esté listo para el día de mañana- suspiro suavemente- Lisa tú serás la asistente de la señorita Shihōin ya que sabes todo lo concerniente a las citas, negocios y pendientes que habrán de ver lo más pronto posible.

-Usted no tendrá asistente señorita Fong- pregunto Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa- me imagino que tomar la oficina del otro lado del pasillo no trae algún mensaje implícito en que no está de acuerdo con la nueva dirección.

-Soi la miro seriamente- Crees eso o es algún rumor que circula en la empresa- cuestiono- la verdad es que no tengo ningún problema con la nueva presidenta, es más esperaba que ella tomara su cargo antes de este tiempo, como tú sabes tengo proyectos pendiente que me interesan y el que Yoruichi Shihōin tome su puesto en la empresa es una oportunidad para prescindir de mi tiempo completo en el conglomerado, por ello no creo necesitar un asistente.

-No hay más rumores de los que ya conoce, señorita Fong- dijo Lisa suavemente-Puedo preguntarle cómo es ella- sonrió levemente- quiero decir, además de lo que se veía cuando era modelo.

-Soi se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia la ciudad- Ella es… estricta cuando quiere, seria, perfeccionista, tiene un aura de seguridad y determinación, inteligente… es como la personalidad innata de los Shihōin.- guardo silencio levemente- Atrayentes y poderosos.

-Parece que la conoce muy bien- dijo Lisa.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no la veo y hablo personalmente con ella, las personas cambian Lisa- dijo con un rostro serio- aunque también es cierto que todos siempre guardamos la esencia de lo que somos.

-Quizá tenga razón, eso indica que mañana será un día especial y muy movido- me retiro señorita Fong.

-Ten buenas noches Lisa- dijo ella seriamente y se sentó de tras de su escritorio. Hace unos quince minutos antes había recibido la llamada de su padrino y tutor Shiro Shihōin, preguntándole sobre los cambios y de paso la invitaba a cenar en casa, ella se había disculpado pues tenía una cita ya programada.

* * *

Soi Fong llego a su apartamento más temprano de lo habitual, fue directo a su habitación y suspiro tirándose en su cama con brazos extendidos y cerro sus ojos, todo estaba en silencio, sumida en la oscuridad ella opto por relajarse y descansar, unos minutos después divagaba entre el sueño hasta que sintió que alguien había entrado a la habitación, sintió como a su lado la cama se hundía ligeramente y de pronto una mano le acariciaba la espalda lentamente haciendo que se relajara un poco.

-Estas muy tensa- dijo una voz suave, mientras su mano seguía moviéndose entre la espalda de Soi- traje la cena, que te parece si te pones más cómoda y cenamos.

-Umm- Soi cerró los ojos un poco más tratando de evitar que el toque que estaba recibiendo en su espalda que era tan relajante y amoroso terminara por ponerla en total calma y evitara levantarse.

-Así que me contaras como salió todo en la empresa- dijo una voz divertida- o hablamos lo de tu otro proyecto y obviamos lo divertido.

-Soi Fong sintió que toda su tensión volvía y hundió su rostro en su cama si es que se podía, luego dio media vuelta para ver a su acompañante- Si esta es una forma de iniciar una buena conversación, déjame decirte que comienzas por el lado más escabroso Rangiku.

-La pelirroja sonrió con amabilidad y con dulzura ante el comentario- Bueno he aprendido en estos 3 años que si quieres miel debes ir directo al panal, anda vamos a cenar traje tu comida favorita y un poco de helado de chocolate- le guiño un ojo maliciosamente- sé que te encanta el chocolate.

Soi puso los ojos y comenzó su camino hacia el comedor- sabes lo del chocolate es un golpe bajo- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- respondiendo a tu pregunta, las cosas están normales en la empresa.

-Normales- cuestiono Rangiku- no es normal que estés en casa más temprano que yo, ni encontrarte a esta hora en cama hecha una bolita- dijo con burla.

-No estaba hecha una bolita-se defendió- solo tenía un momento de paz y tranquilidad antes que tú me abordaras sexualmente.

-Rangiku la miro sorprendida- vaya así que estas tomando todas tus defensas ante lo inminente, bueno dejaremos las cosas serias para después de la cena.

La cena se llevó acabo tranquilamente y luego pasaron a la pequeña sala a ver televisión, las noticias estaban plagadas por la nota de que la heredera y modelo Yoruichi Shihōin tomaba la presidencia del conglomerado más poderoso de toda Asia.

-Rangiku miraba de reojo a Soi y podía predecir que este era el punto donde era divertido jugar con ella- no me habías dicho que era muy bonita.

-Fue modelo Matsumoto, hay cosas implícitas en eso – dijo seriamente Soi.

-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que hay algunas modelos que son muy esqueléticas y planas, ella parece una carretera peligrosa, ya sabes muchas curvas y todo eso.- Rangiku se acomodó y miro seriamente- la verdad es que todo esto no me pareció justo Soi.

-Soi la miro extrañada- el que no es justo.

-Tú llevas un año a cargo y ella solo estaba ahí tomando un tiempo libre, has trabajado duro para traer nuevos inversionistas, más prestigio al conglomerado, luego solo viene y toma el lugar- despotricó la rubia.

-Ella es la heredera, yo solo soy una accionista de un pequeño porcentaje, se puede decir que un peón o algo así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- además tu sabes que tengo otros intereses.

-El hospital- cuestiono- eres una empresaria, es bueno hacer filantropía pero tu estas obsesionada con ese hospital.

-No es obsesión y sabes por qué me importa mucho- dijo con tedio- mi madre trabajo ahí por un tiempo y bueno tú también ayudas ahí, el pensar en un mejor lugar para que los pacientes y doctores estén más cómodos no es solo filantropía, es una necesidad.

-Yo creí que solo era por la doctora encargada- hizo ademan de ponerse a pensar- como se llama...ah si Isane Kosetsu.

-Por favor, Kosetsu no tiene nada que ver en esto, además ella tiene pareja- se defendió Soi- y da la casualidad que conozco a su pareja.

-La verdad no me importa eso, ya sabes lo que te he dicho siempre, solo quiero que seas feliz- le guiño un ojo- y yo siempre estaré jodiendote la vida en eso hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-No entiendo como una doctora de renombre puede ser tan molesta- refunfuño Soi y luego suspiro- la verdad es que estos días de cambios serán difíciles, es increíble que ha este tiempo aun no nos hemos visto y hablado.

-No sé, pero ni tu ni ella han hecho algo para cambiar eso, sería bueno que tu dejaras de ser tan distante- suspiro- te conozco y a pesar de tu pose de perra fría y despiadada sé que hay un panal de miel ahí adentro.

-Mi pose es mejor que la tuya- dijo con burla- esa pose de rubia tonta y molesta, es solo una táctica de seducción y contrainteligencia.

-No es táctica de seducción, puedo aceptar eso de contrainteligencia pero no de seducción- no necesito tácticas para eso- dijo dando un guiño.

-Me iré a descansar mañana tengo un día pesado- dijo Soi.

-Que descanses, yo me quedare un rato más tengo que ver algunas cosas del trabajo- dijo Rangiku.

* * *

La mañana llego antes de lo esperado y en las oficinas del conglomerado Shihōin ya se veía mucho movimiento en espera de la nueva presidenta, fue un asombro para Lisa que a los cinco minutos de llegar a su puesto y prepararse para dar la bienvenida a la que sería su nueva jefa se encontró con que ella ya estaba instalada en la oficina principal en espera de comenzar sus labores. Yoruichi Shihōin había dado una sorpresa, muchos esperaban su llegada por las puertas principales y ella había entrado por la entrada de servicio, no quería captar la atención sobre ella y más que todo quería evitarse el ser el centro de miradas y comentarios, con un plan trazado desde que su padre le había anunciado su deseo que tomara el control de la empresa ella había planeado paso a paso lo que deseaba para tener una buena vida de ahora en adelante.

-Lisa, buenos días- dijo con seriedad- tengo entendido que tú eres la asistente de Soi Fong.

-Sí, señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente Lisa- pero ahora estoy a sus órdenes, la agenda de las citas pendientes está en su correo y también los asuntos que urgen de su pronta atención.

-Ya lo verifique y agradezco lo detallado del correo, ahora bien, te envié todo lo pertinente a este día, primero quiero una reunión con gerentes y me agradaría que Soi Fong se encuentre presente, no tengo su correo y creo que no sé quién es su asistente para que le avise, puede que este ya en la oficina.

-Me encargare de eso señorita Shihōin- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa- Con respecto al asistente de la señorita Fong, ella misma me indico que no necesita asistente.

La morena la miro extrañada- bueno si ese es su deseo, así será. Iré a la sala de juntas Lisa- salió de la oficina seguida muy por detrás de su asistente. Unos diez minutos más tardes la sala juntas estaba completa excepto por Soi Fong que extrañamente no había llegado. Lisa se aproximó al lado de Yoruichi y con mucha discreción dijo que Soi había tenido un retraso, la morena sonrió suavemente y decidió que empezaría la reunión sin ella.

* * *

Soi Fong había tenido una mañana un tanto extraña, porque a pesar de que siempre había sido una persona que despiertan temprano, este día extrañamente se había dormido y cuando Rangiku la despertó ya había pasado la hora en que ella desayunaba, así que con la molestia de su retraso paso del desayuno que Rangiku le había preparado con esmero.

Soi llego con veinte minutos de retraso y cuando llego a su oficina vio una pequeña nota que había sido dejada en su escritorio- no no no- dijo suavemente – iba camino a la sala de juntas cuando vio que todos los gerentes estaban comenzando a retirarse se quedó ahí con su semblante serio siendo saludada por los gerentes y con su rostro impasible pero con una vergüenza por su irresponsabilidad. Cuando todos salieron, ella estaba a punto de retornar a su oficina cuando vio que Lisa salía a la puerta y le sonreía.- Señorita Fong – dijo Lisa suavemente- La señorita Shihōin espera por usted.

Soi comenzó su camino a la sala de juntas iba por la puerta cuando un mensajero jadeante llego con un pequeño obento- Señora Fong- dijo entrecortadamente- su desayuno, quiero decir- respiro un poco- la señorita Matsumoto paso por la recepción y me encargo de traerle el desayuno que dejo olvidado, ella parecía muy preocupada- dijo suavemente, cuando vio que Soi lo miraba con frialdad y más atrás vio la mirada seria de oro de la heredera Shihōin.

Muchas gracias- dijo Soi se acercó y tomo el obento y miro a Lisa que le dio una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente tomo el obento de las manos de Soi- Llevare esto a su oficina- dijo Lisa cerrando la puerta de tras de ella.

En el salón de juntas Yoruichi se encontraba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, mirando inexpresivamente a una Soi Fong que después de un rato de vergüenza había tomado su actitud fría y miraba a Yoruichi de manera inquisitiva.

Puedes sentarte Soi - dijo la morena con seriedad, sin dejar de mirar a la persona que tenía frente a ella, extrañamente en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en Europa había mantenido una relación cordial con ella, algunos correos y fotos. Aunque hoy se daba cuenta que las fotos que Soi le enviaba no le hacían nada de justicia, la pequeña niña había crecido y de qué manera, por supuesto que no era una mujer curvilínea o demasiado extravagante y llamativa, Soi era más bien una belleza clásica, fina, elegante casi exótica. De la misma manera Soi no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada como lo había sido desde pequeña, Yoruichi siempre le había parecido muy hermosa, casi como una diosa inalcanzable y esa mirada oro que parecía fundirla dejándola casi paralizada, al verla en persona se dio cuenta que su belleza con los años era mayor que su figura curvilínea parecía no apta para cardíacos. Soi tomo asiento dejando un poco de distancia con Yoruichi.

-Lamento mi retraso- dijo seriamente.

No te preocupes por eso- respondió la morena suavemente- Sé que has hecho un excelente trabajo acá y papa está muy orgulloso de eso- dijo con una leve sonrisa- pero quiero saber qué es lo que deseas hacer, lo digo porque has tomado la oficina del otro lado del pasillo y no tienes asistente.

Ya hable con Shiro-dono sobre esto- respondió amablemente- Pero creo que tu aun no lo sabes, así que te informo que he pensado encargarme de los negocios en américa y también colaborar contigo cuando lo necesites, creo que puedo tomar tiempo para encargarme de algunos proyectos personales.

Yoruichi fue tomada por sorpresa y la miro seriamente - Si ya quedaste con papa sobre esto no tengo nada que decir- se levantó de su silla y camino hacia Soi, vio como ella le seguía con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- me agradaría hablar tendidamente contigo ya que tenemos mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, pero ahora tengo un día un poco agitado. Que te parece si vas a casa y de paso saludas a papa.

Soi se sorprendió y de paso le vio seriamente- Veré si puedo el fin de semana- dijo suavemente- claro si no interfiero con tu vida social.

Suena bien- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- pero creo que la que puede interferir con tu vida social soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- es más deberías de ir a desayunar, no vaya ser que tu pareja se moleste porque no te alimentas bien.

Soi se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y `obvio el comentario- Bienvenida presidenta, que tengas un buen día- dijo suavemente y dando una inclinación en forma de saludo, dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su oficina. Maldiciendo es sus adentros el cómo había comenzado su día.

* * *

Yoruichi comenzó su camino a la oficina, Lisa estaba en la puerta esperándola- Señorita Shihōin, dentro de diez minutos estarán acá los encargados del el contrato con China. Caminaban a paso rápido Lisa detrás de la morena y ella se detuvo un breve instante- Lisa, comunícame con Kukaku Shiba y me pasas la llamada antes que vengan los del contrato y…- se detuvo dubitativa por un momento- pide algo de almorzar, lo dejo a tu consideración.

Lisa asintió- como ordene señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente.

Lisa- llamo la morena- quiero que te comuniques con Byakuya Kuchiki- sonrió maliciosamente- dile que pido una cita con él para un asunto legal.

Yoruichi entro a su oficina y Lisa en instantes le llamo para avisarle que su llamada ya estaba hecha- Kukaku, necesito que me tengas lo que te pedí lo más antes posible y otra cosa- dijo suavemente- quiero que averigües a una tal Matsumoto.

\- Como ordene la princesa. Dijo con burla Kukaku- Tengo cosas interesantes, que te parece si los mando a tu oficina o prefieres que los lleve a tu casa.

\- la morena sonrió- Porque no vienes a la oficina Kukaku y gracias por esto, te debo una.- colgó el teléfono y luego Lisa le aviso que los chinos habían llegado.

* * *

Soi Fong había terminado su desayuno entre trabajo y llamadas, tenía muchos pendientes que habían quedado en el tintero cuando ella aún era la presidenta del conglomerado y ahora trataba de terminarlos para que Yoruichi se hiciera cargo de ellos, pero lo que la tenía muy entretenida y absorbida era el proyecto del Hospital, su madre había sido doctora y junto Minako Shihōin habían fundado el pequeño Hospital para gente de escasos recursos, el nosocomio sobrevivía con la ayuda de empresarios que donaban pequeñas cantidades, aun así de un tiempo el hospital había tenido problemas financieros y de otras índoles. Fue así que Soi Fong había tomado en sus manos el manejo financiero y a su vez ideo un plan de renovación para el pequeño hospital. Soi convencido a su amigo Byakuya Kuchiki de ser benefactor y a su vez involucro a su amiga de años a servir como doctora en su tiempo libre, ya que ella era una de las más prestigiosa Psicólogas del país.

Al pensar en Matsumoto Soi tuvo un pequeño sonrojo, al recordar que Yoruichi había insinuado que ella y Rangiku eran pareja-por dios que tontería- dijo en voz alta.

Era media tarde y Soi Fong no había salido de su oficina cuando escucho unos pequeños golpes en su puerta, extrañada se levantó a ver quién era y abrir la puerta se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

Byakuya- dijo con extrañeza al ver al hombre serio enfundado en su traje color negro- pasa adelante le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Byakuya entro a la oficina y se sentó en el sofá.

Me perdí por un momento- dijo en tono serio- porque no tienes asistente, acaso la presidenta es tacaña.

No me pareció necesario- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y con una leve sonrisa.- que te trae por acá- pregunto.

Él puso los ojos- La presidenta pidió una cita conmigo y aproveche para ver como estabas y dejarte el papeleo del hospital, la constructora mando el contrato, al darles el 50% ellos comienzan el trabajo cuanto antes y dentro de un mes debemos entregar el complemento del pago. Debo advertirte que se pusieron un poco estrictos con respecto al pago y si no se hace según lo pactado pueden demandar – la miro seriamente- déjame advertirte eso sería el fin del hospital y de tu estatus como empresaria, sé que no te arriesgarías a perder hasta tu camisa ante cualquier negocio, pero como amigo y abogado debo advertirte que este contrato huele a robo en todos los puntos.

Bravo por las noticias alentadoras- dijo Soi suavemente y luego suspiro- gracias por todo y por lo de tu ayuda financiera, sé que es riesgoso pero si no tomo las cartas sobre el asunto el hospital puede ser clausurado muy pronto.

No tienes que dar gracias y como le dijiste a mi abuelo, servirá como obra social de la cual me parece perfecto ya que el hospital esta urgente de ayuda- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-además es bueno dar algo a la sociedad en retribución.

-Bueno, guardare el contrato y cualquier cosa lo consultare contigo- dijo suavemente.

-Soi,- dijo Byakuya un poco inseguro- no quiero abusar de nuestra amistad pero necesito un pequeño favor.

Soi frunció el ceño- que favor- pregunto suavemente.

El día que fui con Rukia y el abuelo a ver el hospital, conocieron a Rangiku pero no la presente como es debido- dijo suavemente- ella, bueno…. no me contesta las llamadas y...- dijo algo abochornado.

Sabes muy bien que no me agrada meterme entre ustedes- dijo Soi pasándose la mano por el cabello- los dos son mis amigos, pero tú más que nadie sabe que ella es casi como una hermana para mí, cuando te empecinaste conquistarla ya sabias como era, ustedes son diferentes aun no entiendo cómo es que tú y ella- ahhh- solo de imaginar quedo traumada.

Sé que somos casi como el agua y el aceite, pero debo apuntar que llevamos dos años de relación y admito que mi error es no haberla presentado a mi familia desde el principio y luego todo lo dejamos más privado. Pero eso no quita el hecho que la amo y quiero que sea mi esposa.

Soi lo miro asombrada- bueno Kuchiki esto no deberías decírmelo a mí- dijo suavemente- si piensas así díselo a ella y todos felices.

Eso quiero pero no me contesta- puso los ojos- esa mujer me enerva por momentos y aun así no puedo considerarla fuera de mi vida.- suspiro y bajo los hombros derrotado- ella te quiere de una forma casi enferma…quiero decir eres como la hermana que nunca tuvo y a su vez como su reto psicológico.

Kuchiki, no sé si eso ultimo tomarlo como una ofensa- dijo seriamente- te diré esto, hare lo que pueda hoy en la noche pero después todo estará en tus manos.

Byakuya sonrió ampliamente-gracias Soi no perderé oportunidad- dijo seriamente- bueno creo que es la hora inevitable de ir con Shihōin.- se puso de pie y busco la salida dejando a Soi con sus pensamientos.

Ahora hasta soy doctora corazón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- casarse- dijo suavemente- Kuchiki habla en serio.- cuestiono y luego sacudió la cabeza- odio que me metan en líos sentimentales.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, mis disculpas por haber borrado la historia pero ayer tuve problemas para poder subirla y cuando lo logre no la revise...hasta hoy en la mañana y vi que era un desastre...asi que aca esta de nuevo. a los que tuvieron la intencion de leer y vieron un desastre mis disculpas y a los que aun asi hasta dejaron comentario. muchas gracias por embarcarse en otra loca historia.

Gracias por su comentario Anonimus...aun estoy viva.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que leen y aca esta otro capitulo, saludos y buen inicio de semana.

**CAPITULO No 2**

El día término para beneplácito de todos y especialmente para Soi, salió de su oficina a paso lento y vio que Lisa aún estaba en su escritorio, se asombró que Yoruichi aun trabajara pero ahora era la cabeza de la empresa y era lo que se esperaba, tomo el ascensor y al llegar a la planta baja estaba mirando su celular sin poner atención a nada más cuando las puertas se abrieron, saliendo del ascensor tropezó con una persona.

Una mujer alta con cabello negro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa socarrona, la miraba con total detenimiento.

Disculpe- dijo Soi al tropezar con ella.- levanto su vista y sus ojos se ampliaron levemente ante el asombro de la persona que vio ahí.- Kukaku Shiba- cuestiono.

Soi-chan vaya que has crecido- dijo guiñándole el ojo.- realmente te ves- la vio de pie a cabeza- demasiado bien.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- tu…tú también te ves bien- dijo suavemente- me imagino que vienes a ver a Yoruichi.

Por su puesto, tenemos negocios pendientes- dijo suavemente- sabes me alegra mucho verte hace mucho que no nos cruzábamos, aún recuerdo cuando teníamos que llevarte al colegio con Yoruichi y luego a la salida los viernes íbamos por un helado.- se puso un poco seria- diablos esos recuerdos me hacen sentir vieja.

Soi sonrió levemente- pues no creo que seamos viejas o algo así Kukaku, solo crecimos y maduramos.- Soi bajo el rostro levemente- un gusto verte Kukaku, yo debo irme.

Buenas noches Soi-chan, espero verte de nuevo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y entrando al elevador- no te pierdas tanto- dijo casi al cerrarse la puerta del elevador, luego suspiro y sonrió- que el diablo me lleve, de veras era Soi- saco un pequeño expediente y comenzó a hojearlo- ahora entiendo- dijo para sí misma.

* * *

Kukaku Shiba subió al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de la presidencia, al llegar vio que la asistente se preparaba para irse y se acercó a ella de forma seria- disculpe soy Shiba Kukaku, me parece que la presidenta me está esperando.

Señorita Shiba- Dijo con una sonrisa- la señorita Shihōin dijo que podía pasar al llegar.- sin más palabras Kukaku entro en la oficina.

Yoruichi Shihōin leía detenidamente unos informes, mientras esperaba que Kukaku llegara a sabiendas que Lisa estaba a punto de retirarse y sospechando que Soi Fong ya se había marchado hace un rato. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en lo cambiada que estaba Soi, envuelta en su trabajo y cavilaciones no pudo notar que Kukaku abría la puerta y entraba con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlesca.

Así que es verdad y la princesa por fin ha tomado su lugar en el reino- dijo con una sonrisa y tomo asiento en la silla frente a Yoruichi.

Kukaku, idiota- me asustaste dijo con una cara de pocos amigos- vienes tarde y deja de decirme princesa- dijo con reproche.

Vengo justo a tiempo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- me encontré con Soi en el ascensor, Yoruichi ella está muy cambiada- luego le apunto con un sobre que tenía en su mano- al principio cuando me hablaste del pequeño favor que querías pensé que aún no se te quitaba lo de hermana protectora y celosa. Pero hoy si no me quede en shock fue porque tuve tiempo para- hizo una pausa dramática- verla detenidamente, joder es que ella ha pasado de ser una pequeña abejita a una abeja reina asesina, está en un punto hot.

Yoruichi miraba seriamente a Kukaku dejando que se expresara- hablaste con ella- cuestiono rápidamente.

Ohh por supuesto- sonrió y le guiño el ojo- hasta tuve el privilegio de ver uno de sus pequeños sonrojos, te acuerdas- dijo con una sonrisa que se congelo al ver el rostro inexpresivo de la morena.

Yoruichi escuchaba con un dejo de ansiedad, molestia y no sabía que sentimientos más estaban envueltos, porque aunque ella anteriormente había hablado con Soi todo había sido un poco formal y distante, pero era claro que todo sentimiento que bramaba en su interior era disfrazado por su habitual seriedad.

Pero bueno eso no es lo principal- dijo Kukaku tomando un poco de seriedad- bien tengo lo que me pediste, debo agregar que ha sido difícil porque primeramente su círculo de amistad es poco, segundo ella es una persona muy reservada y tercero- bajo el rostro levemente- hubo un momento en que sentí que esto era incorrecto.

Porque incorrecto- dijo la morena enarcando una ceja- solo es un poco de investigación, hace cuanto tu no la veías o sabias algo de ella, solo es un modo de informarme.

Porque simplemente no vas y le preguntas a ella directamente- dijo con seriedad- además que tiene la tal Matsumoto que ver en todo esto- dijo con molestia- esa si fue más difícil no me diste más datos y tienes suerte de que solo encontré 2 personas con esa referencia.- señalo con sus dedos- una que ya está muerta y otra que da la casualidad es una renombrada Doctora, según lo que leí una eminencia en su rama.

Kukaku, como voy y le pregunto a Soi sobre su vida- dijo con una cara de incredulidad ante tal cosa- desde que vine no le había visto y si hablaba con ella era solo de papa y la empresa, es más desde hace más de tres años hablamos como si no fuésemos cercanas.

No me vengas con escusas- dijo con molestia la ojiverde- ustedes siempre fueron como un equipo, pero eso antes de que te fueras, obviamente jodiste todo con tu loca e improvisada decisión de estudiar en Europa.

Irme a estudiar a Europa fue una buena decisión- dijo suavemente- a pesar de cómo están las cosas hoy en día.

Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos, te fuiste y en siete años no volviste ni de vacaciones- dijo suavemente- si Soi antes era un poco tímida y solitaria, no cambio mucho en el año siguiente que pude verla de vez en cuando. Como te lo dije en ese tiempo se dedicó enteramente a sus estudios.

Hizo su vida Kukaku- dijo suavemente- todos lo hicimos.

Kukaku negó con su cabeza y puso sus ojos- el caso es que ahora quieres saber de su vida y no es justo ya que tú misma tomaste la decisión de alejarte de su vida y dejarla ser- dijo alargando un expediente.

Yoruichi alargo su mano para tomarlo cuando Kukaku lo aparto de su mano en un brusco movimiento- a que juegas -dijo la morena con una mirada fulminante.

No juego a nada- dijo Kukaku negándole el expediente a la morena- prométeme que no harás nada incorrecto con esta información.

Por dios, ella fue casi como una hermana para mí- dijo con molestia- crecimos juntas, acaso crees que haría algo malo con eso- rodo los ojos- acepto que mi curiosidad es demasiado para que haya investigado.

Yo también vi a Soi crecer y ser amiga de mi hermano Kyen que en paz descanse. - dijo Kukaku poniendo el expediente en la mano alargada de la morena-Pero recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato Yoruichi

Yoruichi tomo el expediente – Quizá tengas razón, pero en todo caso el gato murió feliz sabiendo.- suspiro y coloco el expediente en el escritorio y tomo asiento.

Kukaku la vio más tranquila y la tensión pareció disiparse- no lo vas a ver- dijo con una media sonrisa- hay cosas interesantes y unas que quizá te den una sorpresa o no te agraden.

Me das un resumen- dijo suavemente sin abrir el expediente- la verdad debo llegar a casa y ver como esta papa- dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger todo para irse.

Kukaku sonrió- eres un gatito asustadizo- dijo con burla- pero bien, no mates al mensajero- dijo alzando sus manos y con una pequeña risa- recuerdas a Orihime, la niña aquella que era del mismo grado de Soi- miro como Yoruichi asentía y esperaba a que siguiera con su charla- bueno ella y Soi fueron pareja por el espacio de seis meses.

Que- dijo con asombro la morena- Soi y Orihime, pero si esa niña es tan diferente a Soi, que pudo pasar para que ellas estuvieran juntas- dijo con incredulidad.

La verdad es que yo pensé igual que tú, pero ya verás- dijo con seriedad- aunque la importante creo que es la otra- Kukaku sonrió maliciosamente, al ver el rostro serio de la morena, obviamente que la primera expresión al saber de Orihime fue incredulidad, pero esta ella podía apostar que le dará en el clavo- no sé si recuerdas a una mujer con la cual tu competías mucho en el colegio, ya sabes alta, rubia, piel morena, ojos verdes- hizo un ademan sobre sus pechos con sus manos y vio como a Yoruichi se le tensaban los músculos faciales.

-Tia- casi gruño la morena.

Si, Tia Halibel- dijo suavemente Kukaku- al parecer Soi y ella tuvieron una relación sentimental por alrededor de dos años y unos meses.

Ella- dijo con un tono frio- como es que fueron pareja, si Tia me odiaba y siempre hablaba con burla de mi pequeña hermana de crianza- dijo con énfasis en hermana.

Es obvio que lo hacía solo por molestarte, pero a tu pregunta tengo una gran respuesta, bien dicen que los celos no dejan pensar coherentemente- dijo Kukaku en burla- si piensas y deduces, que ves de común entre Orihime y Tia.

Son altas, femeninas, demasiado llamativas para mi gusto y…- los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par ante el descubrimiento- no lo creo- negó con molestia- no puede ser.

Kukaku dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante la cara de la morena – si es, dios tu cara no tiene precio- dijo riéndose ante la mirada de Yoruichi y luego suspiro- sus pechos, la abejita quizá tenga debilidad por las grandes personalidades- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- eso solo nos indica que quizá yo tengo alguna oportunidad con ella- dijo casi riendo- pero para darte el toque de gracia la tal Matsumoto entra en esa lista de grandes personalidades, me pregunto que hay con ella.

Yoruichi lanzo una mirada intimidante y al instante se aclaró la garganta- bueno lo que sea, el caso es que Tia- cuestiono molesta y con cara de asco- todos sabían que ella tenía una especie de rivalidad, sino fíjate en la casualidad, yo fue modelo en Europa y ella lo fue acá en Japón y la Matsumoto creo que es la pareja de Soi.

Tia ya era modelo antes que tu- aclaro Kukaku- además ella lo fue solo de lencería- le guiño un ojo- su relación con Soi fue desde que ella estuvo en la Universidad al parecer la relación fue algo seria y muy intensa – se detuvo abruptamente.

Yoruichi se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas y espero a que Kukaku se pusiese de pie y la miro con seriedad- intensa - cuestiono, mientras iban saliendo de la oficina y caminaban hacia el ascensor.

Kukaku la miraba seriamente y se debatía en si decir lo que pensaba era buena idea o no- bueno solo pensaba que una relación de seis meses no te lleva a una relación entrañable e íntima, como una de dos años y meses.

El rostro de la morena se puso sombrío y todo el ambiente en el pequeño espacio del ascensor pareció tensarse, pero para alivio de Kukaku llegaron al parqueo y el ascensor abrió su puerta, sin previo aviso la ojiverde salió del ascensor y la morena la seguía con paso lentos.

Crees que Soi y Tia llegaran a- dijo Yoruichi como en un susurro.

Kukaku suspiro y se detuvo- Posiblemente Tia y Soi no fueron novias de manitas sudada, además creo que todos hemos sido jóvenes, con hormonas aceleradas y eso- dijo suavemente Kukaku.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño-no me refería al sexo- dijo la morena poniendo una cara de repulsión- quiero decir, maldición no había pensado en eso- dijo la morena con más molestia.

Entonces en que pensabas- cuestiono Kukaku, mirando de frente a su amiga.

Yoruichi suspiro- crees que Soi se enamoró de ella, si pensaron en vivir juntas.

Kukaku suspiro- mira Yoruichi, yo puedo hablarte de suposiciones, el informe trae hechos, pero los sentimientos son personales, de eso solo Soi te puede decir, quizá nosotros u otros puedan especular pero nada será certero.- Kukaku se acercó y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su amiga, pues parecía necesitarlo.- si dices que la tal Matsumoto es su pareja, en los datos no hay nada que lo indique. Debo irme, Kisuke me está esperando para cenar, espero un día me digas el porqué de todo esto Yoruichi.

Si, quizá un día – dijo con una media sonrisa- Muchas gracias Kukaku, dale saludos a Kisuke- Dijo la morena cuando vio que su amiga montaba su camioneta todo terreno Ford Explorer, sonrió y luego ella se acercó a su Materazzi color negro, tomo el volante y se quedó ahí por un instante- dios, no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo- dijo suavemente, tomo la llave y arranco el motor, suspiro y comenzó su camino a casa.

* * *

Soi Fong estaba en la sala del apartamento mirando el contrato y escuchando como Matsumoto le contaba sobre su tarde en el hospital. Extrañamente le era difícil enfocarse en dos cosas a la misma vez, siempre desentendía una y ponía más atención a otra. Así que opto por dejar un momento el contrato del hospital.

Matsumoto llego a su lado y le sirvió la cena- bueno ya conté como estuvo mi día, ahora me cuentas el tuyo.

-Soi suspiro levemente- llegue tarde y no entre a la reunión con la presidenta y todos los encargados- se encogió de hombros y dio un bocado a su comida- el pescado esta bueno.

Al diablo el pescado- dijo Rangiku con una enorme sonrisa- hablaste con ella, no te guardes detalles, dime tu impresión después de no verla por tantos años.

Soi rodo los ojos- no seas dramática, la vi en revistas y en los medios de farándula- hizo una pequeña mueca- hablamos de trabajo, de lo que hare después de dejar la presidencia.- bebió un poco de te- que espera que vaya a casa y platiquemos sin el trabajo de por medio.- Rangiku tenía en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa- claro después me indico que debería tomar mi desayuno para que mi pareja no se preocupe- dijo Soi con voz monótona.

Los ojos de Rangiku se abrieron ante tal noticia- Soi, dime que aclaraste que no tienes pareja, que no tienes alguna relación sentimental y menos conmigo.

No tengo porque dar cuenta de mi vida privada en mi trabajo, además no tengo culpa que la gente haga valoraciones erróneas- dijo Soi terminando su plato y colocándola en la pequeña mesa de centro-y eso no es lo importante de lo que quería conversar- dijo Soi mirando seriamente a su acompañante- que haces acá.

Como qué diablos hago acá- dijo desubicada- estoy comiendo y acá vivo- le dijo con molestia.

Deja de dar evasivas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo cruzándose de brazos- es miércoles y es el día en que sales con Kuchiki.

Matsumoto la miro inquisitivamente- desde cuando me controlas- la vio seriamente- Soi…has visto a Byakuya - se levantó del asiento y tomo los platos vacíos para llevarlos al lavado.- tu nunca te has metido en mi relación y espero que siga así.

Esa es una de mis reglas y trato de regirme por ellas- dijo suavemente, siguiendo a Rangiku- pero no me estoy metiendo, solo me pregunto el por qué no habías contado que están enojados.

Porque te conozco y me dirás "te lo dije"- comenzó a lavar los platos- además es complicado.

Soi la vio divertida y comenzó a secar los platos que Rangiku lavaba- bueno el que tenga razón está implícito- dijo divertida viendo el breve puchero de Rangiku- solo que… pienso que son más de dos años de una relación estable, lo amas y el también- dijo rodando los ojos- solo diré que debes hablar y resolverlo.

Rangiku la miro por un momento- no entiendo cómo es que él fue a contarte.

Kuchiki no me busco para contarme y sabes que odio estar en problemas sentimentales que no son míos- puso los ojos- aclaro, que odio los problemas sentimentales en general- pero te quiero y Kuchiki me cae bien- levanto su mano para evitar más reproches de su amiga- además que el hablara de esto conmigo es porque en verdad está desesperado y quiere estar bien contigo.

Me conmueves—dijo Rangiku seria.

Bien admito que pensé que quizá no me joderias tanto si volvías a tu rutina de citas.- se pasó la mano por el cabello- además ya firme el contrato para la renovación del Hospital, quiero enfocar mi esfuerzo en ese proyecto y tengo un pequeño trato que vendrá bien al conglomerado con inversores americanos.

Soi, no es saludable llenarte de ocupaciones para evadir o relegar sentimientos- Rangiku se froto las cienes- sabes tú y Byakuya son tan obtusos muchas veces, bipolares. Dios, me rindo- alzo los brazos.

-Soi sonrió levemente- no puedo detenerme a pensar en el pasado, en lo que siento, debo sentir o en Yoruichi Shihōin y tú pareces querer encaminarme a ese punto.

No trato de encaminarte a ninguna parte, Yoruichi Shihōin me puede importar un comino…quiero decir no la conozco en persona, la que me importa eres tú, que estés saludable mental y emocionalmente.

Rangiku, no soy uno de tus pacientes- aclaro Soi.- y no creo estar inestable mental y sentimentalmente.

Lo sé, pero desde que te conozco ella es como un tabú, el tema prohibido o del que no hablas.- dijo la rubia.- acoso pasó algo entre ustedes.

Soi la miro seriamente- que crees que pudo haber pasado, quiero decir yo una pequeña niña china huérfana de padres de pronto estoy siendo criada por una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del Japón, obviamente una bendición y un gran privilegio, desde que llegue me trataron como parte de la familia, siempre lo he sido- suspiro levemente.

Aun con ese tipo de bendición, no tardaste en salir de esa casa cuando fuiste lo suficientemente mayor- aclaro Rangiku- porque.

\- sonrió levemente- recuerdo la primera vez que la vi- se pasó la mano por el cabello- Shiro- dono había hablado conmigo, sobre el hecho que viviría con su familia ya que el había sido nombrado como mi tutor y albacea por mi padre, pues no tenía más familia que se hiciera cargo de mí.- suspiro- desde siempre he sido introvertida, recuerdo que cuando llegamos a la mansión Yoruichi fue la primera en recibirme y dijo que sería una buena hermana para mí. Es extraño pero desde el principio ella y yo fuimos como uña y carne, un buen equipo. Claro ella cuidaba de mí y yo siempre la seguía a todas partes, junto a sus amigos. Yo la admiraba mucho- sonrió- así como admiras a tu hermana o hermano mayor.

Luego- dijo Rangiku- la admiración fue cambiando, no es así.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- cuando uno es niño, ve las cosas como niño- dijo sonriendo- cuando creces vez las cosas de otra manera, era difícil para mí el tener el trato muy cercano con ella. Me sentía mal y muchas veces avergonzada, obviamente ella estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer y yo no podía dejar de notarlo, pero para todos, sobre todo para ella yo era su pequeña hermana.

Pero en realidad no lo eres- dijo Rangiku- para todos los conocidos y gente particular, nadie se refiere a ti como la hija de Shiro Shihōin ya que solo Yoruichi Shihōin es la heredera, muchos se refieren a ti como la protegida o la mano derecha de Shiro Shihōin, no te has puesto a pensar que quizá ella pudo haber sentido algo parecido a lo tuyo.

No- dijo abruptamente y con el ceño fruncido- ella nunca me vio más allá de su pequeña hermana- dijo suavemente y suspiro- espero este tema quede terminado doctora, ya que no estoy dispuesta hablar de esto de nuevo.

No soy tu doctora- dijo Rangiku suavemente- siento mucho que te sientas obligada a hablar algo que no quieres- cerró los ojos un instante- te prometo que mañana hablo con Kuchiki.

Sonrió levemente- iré a dormir, espero las cosas mejoren.

Yo también Soi- dijo suavemente Rangiku sin que Soi la escuchara.

* * *

En la mansión Shihōin, la hora de la cena había pasado y para sorpresa de Shiro su hija se la perdió ya que llego un poco retrasada y se había instalado en el despacho que antes él ocupaba, pero antes de todo había tenido la charla normal de cómo fue su día y de cómo marchaban las cosas en la empresa. Shiro observo como su hija pedía un poco de fruta para cenar alegando que no tenía mucho apetito. De la misma forma vio que a su llegada Yoruichi parecía ansiosa, molesta e inquieta. Así que luego de una hora y media de saber que estaba en el despacho sin notar que iría a descansar decidió que era hora de ver que le ocurría a su hija.

Yoruichi por naturaleza no era una persona que mostraba sus emociones o sentimientos y si lo hacía siempre era para las personas que en verdad lo merecían o amara de todo corazón. En todo caso el día de hoy parecía desbordar en emociones que creyó tener controladas desde hace mucho tiempo, o más bien pensó que habían desaparecido, emociones que la llevaba al borde de hacer una locura o de simplemente actuar sin pensar y echar por la borda todo lo que su padre siempre le había inculcado desde pequeña "siempre debe ser inteligente, astuta, dueña de ti misma y sobretodo una Shihōin, que es mostrar seguridad y poderío". Pero ahora se sentía débil, tan molesta.

Lo que Kukaku le había dicho sobre Soi y lo que luego pudo leer en ese expediente acerca de la vida de Soi en los últimos 6 años a grandes rasgos, pero lo suficiente para rellenar el vacío de información que había tenido en sus pequeñas charlas que siempre para su gusto había sido impersonales, pero el saber todo esto no le sentó bien. Primeramente paso por la incredulidad, luego vino la molestia, luego el enojo y después parecía una fiera enjaulada y llena de celos.

No le basto con lo de la información en el expediente y ahora estaba haciendo aquello que pensó nunca hacer, buscar por internet información de cada una de las personas que habían tenido relación sentimental con Soi, hasta Matsumoto fue investigada de forma acosadora por google, Facebook, Instagram y twitter. Extrañamente solo encontró pocas fotos de Soi y para su molestia las que encontró eran junto a Tia Halibel.

Llevaba una hora y media en su modo acosadora, cuando escucho que la puerta del despacho se abría lentamente, dejando a la vista la figura de su padre, al instante ella cambio la página que miraba para que apareciera un informe del trabajo.

-Padre, pensé que ya estabas en cama- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No podría ir a la cama tranquilamente cuando sé que mi pequeña tiene algo que la molesta- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomando asiento frente a su hija.

-Nada me molesta papa- dijo la morena mostrando su mejor sonrisa- solo revisaba algo del trabajo, hoy firmamos con los chinos y según informes hay algo con los americanos.

-cierto- dijo Shiro muy animado- Soi me hablo de eso, dijo que estaba cerca de algo muy grande y que con ello se abriría la posibilidad de entrar con nuestros negocios en toda américa. Hablaste con ella de esto.

La verdad no- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- llego tarde y no pudimos hablar mucho, pero le pedí venir a cenar a casa, parece que hoy tenía un compromiso y que posiblemente viene el fin de semana.

Quizá fue al hospital o se había comprometido con Ran-chan- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Yoruichi se puso seria al escuchar que su padre conocía a la tal Matsumoto.- qué hospital y quien es Ran-chan- cuestiono.

Rangiku Matsumoto, es la chica que vive con Soi desde hace más de tres años y eso es un logro para alguien tan solitaria como Soi- dijo Shiro riendo un poco- quiero decir son amigas desde hace cinco años y luego de un tiempo comparte apartamento, créeme ella le ha hecho mucho bien a Soi- dijo con seriedad- y el hospital es aquel a que tu mama ayudaba junto con Akira Fong, no sé si la recuerdas, ella era doctora de tiempo parcial en ese hospital.

-No padre no lo recuerdo- dijo la morena- así que Soi tiene pareja- volvió a cuestionar Yoruichi para saber más de su abeja.

\- jajaja su padre rio muy divertido- hay hija Soi y Rangiku jamás podrían ser pareja, son casi como hermanas, Matsumoto me lo ha dicho desde siempre. Al principio yo también pensé que eran pareja, pero ya ves no lo son.

-Que hay con el hospital- cuestiono la morena con más animo al saber que había hecho suposiciones erróneas.

\- Soi ha tomado para bien ayudar al hospital que tu madre y su madre fundaron para las personas de escasos recursos y quiere modernizarlo o algo así, la verdad es que no sé muy bien.- Shiro la miro con detenimiento- debes de acercarte más a Soi, han crecido juntas y no me agrada ver como hoy parecen unas conocidas que solo hablan de negocios.

-Bueno papa, hago lo posible por acercarme más a Soi, pero por ahora las cosas del trabajo están de por medio- dijo seriamente.

-Sí, si entiendo- se levantó de su asiento- me agradaría mucho que pronto encontraras a alguien a quien amar, ya sabes- dijo Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa- alguien con quien compartir tu vida y esas preocupaciones de tu cabecita.

-No hay más preocupación en mi cabeza que tú papa- dijo suavemente- y quizá Soi.

-Soi es otra que ya debería buscar establecerse con alguien, Ran-chan no va a vivir con ella por siempre- dijo con una sonrisa- uno mujer como ella debe de tener muchos pretendientes.

-Conoces a la amiga de Soi- cuestiono la morena.

-Por supuesto, Soi vino con ella a cenar y pasar las fiestas de Navidad desde hace tres años cuando tu andabas de gira con eso del modelaje- sonrió levemente- fue extraño para mi pues Soi jamás había traído a ninguna persona a casa, pensé que quizá esta era la indicada y resulto ser su mejor amiga.

-Quizá no solo fueron amigas entonces padre- dijo la morena.

-Shiro se quedó pensativo- No- dijo suavemente- Soi siempre la presento como amiga, cuando se relacionó con Tia ella misma me la presento como su novia en una fiesta y obviamente me presento a sus padres- sonrió levemente- Soi en eso es como era su padre Ryu, muy formal y respetable- la miro seriamente- y déjame decirte Tia estaba muy enamorada de Soi, aun no entiendo cuál fue el problema para que terminaran.

-Así que tú, sabias de Tia y Soi. Porque no me lo dijiste en su tiempo- espeto con reproche- cómo pudiste aceptarlo, Tia siempre fue una arpía conmigo.

-Porque yo debo aprobar o refutar, Soi tiene su vida y siempre les enseñe a las dos tomar sus propias decisiones y afrontar los resultados- suspiro- Tia amaba a Soi y le hizo mucho bien. Ahora debes de recordar que en tus amoríos tampoco opine o desaprobé.

-Porque tú mismo lo dijiste padre- dijo rodando los ojos- los míos fueron amoríos pero de prensa, la verdad de todos los romances que la prensa señalaba solo unos tres fueron ciertos, intente tener una relación más o menos estable, pero siempre me cansaba o me fastidiaban.

-Por lo mismo digo que me agradaría que encontraras el amor- dijo Shiro con suavidad-así podría morir en paz.

La morena se levantó de su silla y avanzo hasta su padre para darle un abrazo- no hables así, tú debes vivir mucho tiempo y ver que me case con la persona que ame.

-Estoy viejo y mi corazón esta fatigado- dijo con una media sonrisa- igual espero ver que Soi y tu vuelvan a ser cercanas, como cuando eran unas adolescentes.

Sabes deberíamos ver que dice Unohana- dijo algo seria- aun no entiendo porque el tratamiento no funciona.

Ohh tú no te preocupes por ello, sigo al pie de la letra el tratamiento- dijo serio- dejemos que Unohana haga lo suyo y tu preocúpate por la empresa, ahora vamos a descansar que mañana tienes trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches, les vengo a entregar otro capitulo, gracias por leer y por los que dejan comentario-

En respuesta:

Es una adapatacion? si y no, si porque el tema central de este fic lo saque de un libro que lei, pero tuve un inconveniente, no habia forma de ponerlo todo para la adaptacion de dos mujeres y solo tome la idea principal y luego estoy cambiando todo.

Cuantos capitulos? No se...esto va conforme las ideas me fluyen..osea lento y no se cuantos caputlos en verdad.

Extrañe tus comentarios?-jajaja son largos? ni cuenta me habia dado :p pero para ser sincera, extrañaba esto...la interaccion con los que dejan comentarios y sus ideas de lo que pasara en el proximo capitulo, en lo que piensan del capitulo y eso...asi que gracias por leer. (deberias hacerte una cuenta Anonimus)

Gracias como siempre a Jscarlet, el Invitado, Caesaraugusta, Kungfundido, LDLC. saludos y que esten bien.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 3**

Los días siguientes fueron de mucho trabajo entre que la presidenta del conglomerado pues se ponía al día con lo que Soi Fong había dejado pendiente, mientras que Soi terminaba de dar los toques finales a la clausura de su pequeño y ambicioso proyecto del Hospital, pero era claro que no solo se enfocaba en eso porque para el día de hoy tenía una noticia que traía un gran acierto en los negocio con el trato que estaba por cerrar con los americanos de lo cual debía de comunicar a Yoruichi.

De una manera extraña las cosas con Yoruichi parecían ir en muy buenos términos, para muchos fue un asombro el que la heredera del imperio Shihōin resultara tener la astucia para los negocios igual que su padre y si eso no bastaba ahora parecía circular el rumor que lo que ella tocaba parecía que se convertía en oro, sin contar la excelente mancuerna que tenía con Soi Fong ante las negociaciones y los tratos.

Soi terminaba de hablar por teléfono y al colgar el auricular se dejó caer en la silla dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro que estaba conteniendo- por fin- dijo suavemente, cuando de pronto escucho algunos toques en su puerta, suspiro levemente y recompuso su semblante y uno serio.- adelante.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Lisa, la asistente de la presidenta- Señorita Fong, tengo un recado de la señorita Shihōin para usted, recordándole que la esperan para cenar en casa y que agradecería que no llegue muy tarde.

Soi frunció el ceño- está en la oficina- cuestiono.

No, ella parece que tenía una reunión con el Señor Kuchiki y me dijo que no regresaría a la oficina hasta el día lunes- informo Lisa.

Soi se pasó la mano por su cabello azulado- bueno nada que hacer por el día de hoy- dijo suavemente- Vas de salida- pregunto Soi.

Lisa sonrió levemente- me dijo que viniera a ponerme a sus órdenes y que si no necesitaba algo era libre de irme a casa.

No tengo nada, yo me iré temprano- dijo con una sonrisa- no quiero llegar tarde a la cena y la verdad quiero tener un momento para pensar- dijo frotándose la cien.

Todo bien señorita Fong- cuestiono Lisa.

Sí, lisa- dijo suavemente- parece que hoy todo salió bien- dijo con una sonrisa- puedes irte a tu casa o quizá pases un buen tiempo con tu Novio- hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre- Kenji, verdad.

Lisa sonrió levemente- Si, señorita es Kenji- luego se puso seria- pase buen fin de semana- se inclinó levemente y salió de la oficina de Soi.

Soi sonrió levemente y suspiro, era obvio que las cosas mejoraban y ella estaba feliz de eso ahora solo pasaría un momento al hospital.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba frente a Byakuya con un semblante serio y esperando que el diera una respuesta.

Estas bromeando verdad- cuestiono el heredero Kuchiki.

Yo- dijo Yoruichi con tono herido- como crees que haria algo asi, el matrimonio es algo sagrado.

Shihōin, yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides- dijo con un poco alterado y su rostro levemente sorprendido, apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban en blanco.

Kuchiki, no es una petición- dijo ella con petulancia – el bufete Kuchiki ha trabajado para mi familia durante años y por lo consiguiente solo exijo lo que está en los términos de esa antigua alianza, servicios legales de los mejores.

Pero lo que pides es….- dijo el bajando la voz- descabellado.

No es descabellado, solo quiero prepararme y empaparme del tema- dijo sonriente.

Byakuya suspiro- está bien, pero dejare a alguien de mi entera confianza y que se especialice en eso, luego yo sería el que pactara los términos y cláusulas que quieras implementar y tus documentos de identificación.- suspiro- tu padre te está presionando para algo así- pregunto intrigado mientras escribía en su computadora.

Yoruichi dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara- bueno eso sería muy anticuado Byakuya, pero como te he dicho solo me estoy informando, aunque quizá hay alguien que me interesa- le guiño el ojo- espero solamente que quiera ser mi contraparte en un futuro contrato.

Alzo una de sus cejas- quiere decir que- se aclaró la garganta- tienes pareja o a alguien.

Wua, Kuchiki- dijo con burla- es que acaso creías que esperaría por ti- dijo sonriente, viendo como él se ponía rojo.

Como se te ocurre- dijo con seriedad- eres – carraspeo suavemente- como una prima lejana, muy molesta para ser sincero, hemos crecido juntos y bueno junto con Soi siempre he creído que somos muy buenos amigos.

Yoruichi rio suavemente- lo se Byakuya, además no eres de mi tipo- le guiño el ojo- bueno debo irme, me saludas a Rukia y Ginrei- se levantó y salió del despacho

Esa mujer no cambia.- dijo suavemente.- quien será la pobre victima.

* * *

Entonces- dijo Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa- que haces acá.

Bueno, para ser sincera venía a ver cómo van las mejoras en el hospital- dijo seriamente.

De paso, pierdes tiempo para lo inevitable- dijo Rangiku sacando la lengua a su amiga.

Yo no pierdo el tiempo- dijo suavemente- es muy temprano para irme a la cena.

Entonces hubieses ido a cambiarte a la casa, ya sabes ponerte más…- se acercó a ella y la tomo de su chaqueta negra, tratando de alisarla un poco- casual y no tan formal como si fuera una cena de negocios- puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Soi que estaba a punto de refutar algo- eso me recuerda que debo recomendarte no hablar de negocios.

Soi frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Matsumoto volvió hablar- te conozco y si yo di mi brazo a torcer con Byakuya tú debes seguir mis consejos.

Nada podré hacer si Yoruichi o Shiro-dono hablan de ese tema- dijo indignada- hoy veras a Kuchiki- cuestiono.

No intentes cambiar el curso de la conversación- dijo ella en tono acusador.- Byakuya sale de viaje, me dijo que cuando regrese hablaremos con más calma.- suspiro y miro a su amiga.

Sabes todo salió bien con los americanos- dijo suavemente- quizá deberíamos ir a cenar- dijo con una mueca al ver la expresión de felicidad en Rangiku.

Claro, hay que aprovechar tus celebraciones- expreso Rangiku poniendo los ojos.- esos trabajadores de la constructora están trabajando a mil por hora, tanto que me da miedo.

Soi enarco una ceja- porque miedo- dijo con una sonrisa- solo porque tu tomes tu trabajo con lentitud casi tirando a la pereza no quiere decir que todos sean así.

Sabes, te daré un lección rápida- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- porque desde que has venido te he estado observando y sé que estas ansiosa, nerviosa, tratando de controlar todas esas emociones que dices no existen, llegando al pánico…claro muy disfrazado con sarcasmo, burla y tu tonto sentido del humor.

Soi se puso tensa y seria- No estoy acá para que me analices Matsumoto.

Y usas mi apellido para recalcar tu limite- Suspiro- me dices que todo me lo tomo a la ligera, pero tú te lo tomas tomo muy... drástico, muy al límite- se acercó a ella- solo relájate y se tu misma, no creo que tu Yoruichi-sama sea tan diferente a lo que ha sido siempre, es cierto que las personas cambian, pero no por completo porque si eso pasara dejaríamos de ser quienes somos.

Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo molesta- dio Soi suavemente- solo que odio tu sentido analítico cuando creo que solo platicamos normalmente- suspiro- con lo de la constructora, quizá quieren su paga al terminar nada más.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, he visto todo lo que pretendes mejorar y es casi el 70%- la miro seriamente- de donde sacaras tanto dinero tan pronto.

El dinero no es problema Rangiku- dijo Soi suavemente.

El dinero siempre es un problema Soi- Rangiku suspiro- solo confió en que sepas lo que haces.

Me conoces, todo controlado Rangiku – dijo sonriente.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, que te he dicho desde que te conozco Soi y no lo entiendes, El control no existe…no completamente.

Soi Fong suspiro- En verdad no vine por terapia- dijo frotándose la cien- tu ganas me voy a casa de Shiro- dono.

Bien – sonrió muy abiertamente Rangiku- pero lo que te he dicho es en serio. Igual me debes una cena.

Lo que sea- dijo saliendo de la oficina de Rangiku, al salir vio como las personas esperaban la cita con la psicóloga- como me hago esto a mí misma- dijo suavemente- si la doctora tiene razón…soy masoquista.- se dijo a sí misma y con pasos rápidos salió hacia su coche.

* * *

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo la morena suavemente en la sala de sus casa a uno de sus sirvientes- a qué horas se fue al médico.

Hace más de dos horas señorita- dijo una empleada.

Necesito que para hoy preparen sushi para la comer ya que Soi viene a cenar y lo que mi padre come de sus dieta- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Si señorita- dijo la sirvienta suavemente.

Estaré en la piscina por si llega papa o alguien me busca- entregando su portafolio y su cartera al personal de servicio y aflojando su chaqueta haciendo camino hacia el patio donde se encontraba la piscina.

Sonrió levemente al notar que el sol aún estaba presente aunque sabía que la tarde estaba llegando a su fin, camino despojándose de su calzado y desprendiendo su ropa levemente hasta llegar al pequeño cuarto donde guardaban ropa de baño, toallas y otras cosas. Amaba nadar era un momento en que sentía que podía flotar, llenarse de energía, siempre había sido uno de sus deportes favoritos. Salió vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco y se lanzó a la piscina.

* * *

Soi había llegado a la mansión Shihōin, se quedó un rato en el auto mirando hacia la casa un suspiro escapo de ella. Tenía casi once meses de poner un pie en esa casa, casi el mismo tiempo en que Yoruichi había regresado a Japón. Salió del coche con pasos lentos y sus manos en los bolsillos, miles de pensamientos en su mente, porque se sometía a estas cosas, ella no había esperado la mayoría de edad para salir de esa casa, no es que la odiaba era solo que ahí todo parecía recordarle a ella, cada sala, cada estancia, la piscina….todo le recordaba el dolor hondo en su corazón, el de un amor que no debe ser. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando vio un auto aproximarse.

El automóvil lujoso color negro parque frente a la puerta y la puerta del pasajero se abrió, Soi sonrió ampliamente y se aproximó a la puerta del vehículo.

Soi- dijo el hombre con cabello blanco y ojos dorados- pensé que vendrías más tarde, déjame verte- dijo parándose y dando una vista completa de la mujer frente a él.- Cada día te pones más guapa, si tu padre viviera ya tuviese un guardaespaldas contratado para mantenerte soltera- dijo con una leve risa.

Soi se sonrojo levemente y negó con su cabeza- Shiro-Dono es bueno ver que te encuentras mejor de salud, de la última vez que te vi.- se inclinó levemente en un saludo- muchas gracias por los cumplidos.

Vamos que te he dicho- sonrió levemente- deja las formalidades, además te he visto crecer junto a Yoruichi, ahora hablando del diablo – sonrió con malicia- deberíamos entrar y ver que esta haciendo. Soi asintió con un movimiento en su cabeza y camino junto a Shiro Shihōin hacia el interior de la casa, sus sentidos se estremecieron levemente, pues miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Yoruichi había terminado su pequeño momento de relax y se dirigía hacia su habitación para estar lista cuando Soi Fong llegara a casa. Pero cuando iba entrando a la sala detuvo sus pasos al escuchar abrirse la puerta principal y al echar un pequeño vistazo vio que su padre venia junto a Soi.

Soi Fong salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio la figura de Yoruichi ataviada con una pequeña bata cruzando la sala y dirigiéndose a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos grises viajaron por el cuerpo de la morena de manera casi instantánea luego la desvió lentamente al sentir que se ruborizaba. Shiro por su parte vio a su hija venir con una sonrisa en su rostro y dio un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

Padre- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose grácilmente a Shiro para darle un pequeño abrazo y un beso en su cachete- si hubiese sabido que ibas con Unohana, te hubiese acompañado.

No quería molestarte, has estado muy ocupada de trabajo y pensé que deberías relajarte- sonrió levemente- no saludaras a Soi.

La morena se apartó levemente de Shiro y volteo su vista a Soi- me alegra que hayas venido- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- voy a vestirme y luego cenamos.

Gracias por la invitación- dijo Soi suavemente.

Oh, vamos deja la formalidad, estas tu casa- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa y salió hacia su habitación, siendo observada por Shiro y Soi Fong.

Parece a simple vista que sigue siendo la misma jovencita de antes, verdad- cuestiono Shiro- pero créeme, mi princesa ha cambiado- dijo en tono suave.- vamos al despacho y me dices como van las cosas.

Soi lo miro con confusión y luego asintió- bien vamos al despacho, tengo una excelente noticia que darte.

* * *

Yoruichi tenía un pequeño desorden en su habitación pues había sacado de su closet mucha ropa tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse para cenar, al final suspiro sonoramente- desde cuándo soy tan densa con respecto a la ropa que me pongo.- dijo para si, miro hacia un lado y opto por ponerse lo que había ahí.- estoy lista- dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, mirando su silueta en el espejo.

Yoruichi dejo su habitación y se dirigió al despacho donde sabía que su padre y Soi se encontraban, rodo los ojos al pensar que quizá estarían hablando de negocios, estaba por entrar cuando diviso a uno de sus sirvientes- Disculpa, podrías ir a la cocina y avisarles que ya pueden servir la cena- dijo suavemente mientras su mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta, la muchacha del servicio asintió y se fue hacer lo que le pedían.

Yoruichi suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y al instante dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que fue abruptamente cambiada cuando vio a su padre y Soi frente al computador y hablando de negocios. Padre que se supone que estás haciendo- dijo en forma de reproche.

Ohh Hija, ven- dijo Shiro con una enorme sonrisa- Soi solo me mostraba la buena noticia.

Yoruichi miro por un momento a Soi que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, parecía feliz como una niña mostrando sus logros, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente- lamento interrumpirlos, pero la cena ya está servida- dijo una mujer, dio una inclinación y salió del despacho.

Bueno vamos a cenar- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

La cena estaba servida cuando llegaron al comedor, como siempre Shiro se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Yoruichi a su lado derecho y Soi al lado izquierdo dejándolas de frente, cosa que fue de mucho agrado para la morena y un poco incómodo para Soi.

Vaya esto es muy bueno, si no me equivoco este es uno de tus platos preferidos Soi- dijo Shiro al ver el sushi servido- pero antes debemos brindar- Shiro hizo ademan a uno de sus sirvientes para que les sirviese algo de beber.

Papa, tú no deberías beber- dijo Yoruichi.

Por supuesto que puedo, Unohana dijo que yo podía beber una copa de coñac cada semana por salud.- aclaro Shiro- Soi sé que no te agrada beber, pero te pido hacer una excepción esta noche.

Soi asintió amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa y la morena se puso más seria que de costumbre- papa Soi debe manejar a casa, no creo que sea prudente que beba aunque sea una copa, más si no está acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Las copas fueron servidas, Coñac para Shiro y Sake para Yoruichi y Soi Fong- hija Soi ya no es una niña y estoy segura que una copa no le hará mal, además ya cenaremos, charlaremos y cuando sea el tiempo que ella regrese a su apartamento, el sake ya no estará en sus sistema.

Yoruichi suspiro- bueno- tomo la copa en sus manos y la acerco a ella- entonces porque brindamos- pregunto la morena viendo a su padre y después dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa a Soi.

Shiro tomo su copa y la levanto, brindamos porque Soi esta una vez más en esta que es su casa, junto a nosotros y por la maravillosa noticia de haber conseguido el trato con los americanos.- Yoruichi sonrió y levanto su copa y Soi hizo lo mismo-salud- tomaron de sus copas y luego comenzaron con la cena.

Así que por eso habías salido temprano de la oficina- pregunto la morena a Soi.

Bueno, tú ya habías salido y creí que sería una gran noticia- sonrió hacia Shiro- agradezco el detalle del brindis, Shiro- dono pero es parte de mi trabajo.

Aun así estoy orgulloso- dijo Shiro- pero no hablemos de trabajo, no quiero que mi hija luego me reclame que no cuido mi salud- dijo viendo con molestia su plato de comida, que consistía en unas verduras y filete de pescado.

Gracias por el sushi- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa- está muy delicioso.

Me alegra que te agrade- dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa- claro que todo es gracia a los cocineros.- dijo suavemente y volvió su vista a la comida en su plato- Y dime, que tal todo con tu pareja de apartamento.

Soi enarco una ceja en confusión ante tal pregunta- estamos bien ella y yo tenemos varios años juntas así que no creo que sea mayor problema- respondió sin emoción alguna- y como ha sido todo para ti, con eso de regresar a Japón.

Yoruichi encogió los hombros levemente- lo mismo, quiero decir en Europa solo era estudio, trabajo, diversión de vez en cuando, pero al final del día llegaba al apartamento y era solo yo.- sonrió levemente- aunque al menos acá tengo a papa al llegar del trabajo.

Creí que la fama era una cosa divertida- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa.

Divertida- dijo enarcando una ceja- no sé qué hay de diversión en horas de entrenamiento, ejercicios y una dieta estricta, sin contar cada loco lujurioso que afirma estar locamente enamorado de ti.

Soi no pudo evitar reír ante toda esa descripción- lo siento, creo que solo lo vi de manera externa.

Pensé que sabrías como eran las cosas más internamente en el modelaje, según me entere Tia y tú fueron pareja unos años.

Tia nunca se quejó- dijo seriamente- pero claro ella estaba acá en Japón y tu lejos.

Shiro miraba la interacción y le pareció que todo estaba muy denso, él nunca fue de complicarse la vida porque siempre fue directo al punto, pero su hija parecía irse siempre por las ramas y Soi era muy directa y muy pensante, así que decidió que era mejor dejar a sus pequeñas resolver por sus propios medios lo del distanciamiento, mientras el descansaría y meditaría sobre lo que Unohana le había dicho en su consulta

Bueno hijas, yo me retiro debo descansar según las órdenes del médico- dijo con una sonrisa- Yoruichi y Soi se levantaron de sus asientos- vamos sigan su plática y no se molesten yo puedo ir solo.

Soi se acero a él y se inclinó para despedirlo respetuosamente- que descanse Shiro- dono y gracias por su tiempo.

Prométeme que vendrás más seguido- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa. Yoruichi estaba a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla-que descanses papa- dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Las dos vieron como Shiro se marchaba del comedor, la cena obviamente había terminado y de pronto pudieron sentir la incomodidad de estar solas, sin otra persona a su alrededor, sin trabajo de por medio, sin que decir.

Quieres un té o café- pregunto la morena y vio como Soi miraba su reloj- aún es temprano y mañana no hay trabajo y si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir acá, tu antigua habitación esta como cuando la ocupabas ya que papa así lo ordeno.

Acepto un te- dijo Soi- puedo quedarme un rato más, pero prefiero regresar al apartamento no vaya ser que a Rangiku le de el complejo de madre.

Así que ella es algo como protectora- dijo Yoruichi con un poco de burla.

Las dos salieron del comedor una junto a la otra, de a poco parecía que la pared que las separaba se resquebrajaba o simplemente la cena había ido muy bien.

* * *

Mis mejores deseos para el comienzo de la semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO No 4**

La charla se trasladó al jardín, con Shiro descansando ellas habían discutido en la salida del comedor sobre qué lugar sería mejor para charlar, pensaron en la sala pero a Yoruichi no le pareció y fue así como terminaron en la mesa a un lado de la piscina. Él te fue servido para Soi y Yoruichi opto por un café.

Así que aun nadas- pregunto Soi.

Por supuesto, es una de las cosas que más amo- respondió la morena sonriente- tú ya no lo prácticas.

Lo hice mientras estaba en la universidad aunque brevemente, el trabajo y el que viva en un apartamento lo hacen difícil, pero yo puedo vivir sin ello- respondió Soi- aun sales con Kukaku y Kisuke.

No mucho- lanzo una sonrisa triste- quiero decir, ya sabes que Kukaku estaba muy molesta cuando me fui a estudiar a Europa, tuvimos una especie de distanciamiento y con eso de la adaptación que tuve que hacer sobre, costumbres, vivir sola y todo eso.- le guiño un ojo- quizá madure un poco en el proceso, pero ya sabes que puedes venir acá cuando quieras relajarte y nadar, esta también es tu casa.

Bueno lo tendré en mente- Soi se puso un poco más seria- era de esperar que a Kukaku le molestara el que te marcharas, ya habían hecho planes de ir a la universidad de Tokio, fue realmente una sorpresa el que salieras con un cambio tan drástico.

La morena se inclinó sobre la mesa para ponerse más cerca frente a Soi- Hay decisiones que son justas y necesarias- bajo su vista dorada por unos momentos- lamente mucho dejar los planes que ya tenía hechos, me dolió dejar a mi familia, las amistades- levanto su vista para ver los grises de Soi- deje atrás todo lo que amaba.

Pero valió la pena, no- pregunto Soi.

No sé- sonrió levemente- eso aún lo estoy averiguando- puso su semblante serio- tu, porque te fuiste a vivir a otro lugar.

Soi suspiro levemente- porque estaba creciendo, quería valerme por mi misma- se encogió de hombros- Shiro-dono ha hecho demasiado al considerarme como parte de la familia y tú también, solo necesitaba tener una vida que fuese mía.

Entiendo, aunque eso de crecer cuenta como tener novia y que nadie se entere- pregunto la morena- o mejor dicho que no se entere la persona que creció contigo.

Un ceño apareció en el rostro de Soi- mi vida sentimental es personal, no me gusta hablar de ella, son cosas que solo le conciernen a mí y mi pareja, no soy como tú que cada pareja nueva era una noticia.

La morena sonrió- bien, te doy la razón, pero yo no nunca fui de exhibirme con nadie, no es mi culpa que la prensa anduviese pendiente de mis relaciones, que a decir verdad nunca quise pareja en ese medio y ese momento.

Bueno es el precio de la fama, pero si mi compañera estuviese acá te diría que debes aceptar lo que te ha tocado vivir y hacer lo mejor que puedas para ser feliz con ello- Soi comenzó a reírse y Yoruichi junto a ella.

Como es que tú y ella, quiero decir siempre has sido tan quisquillosa con tu espacio- dijo la morena y un poco solitaria.

No lo sé, cuando la conocí llevaba mi primer año en la universidad y a las únicas personas que le hablaba eran Rukia y Byakuya, claro que Rukia tenía su grupo de amigos un tanto divertidos con los cuales salía de vez en cuando- sonrió con nostalgia- Rangiku era consejera ya que tenía dos años en la universidad y fue ella la quiso ser mi amiga, ha sido muy paciente para pasar por toda la mierda de mi carácter, pero también es como una piedra en el zapato.

Suena divertido y un poco como que tienen mucha historia- dijo la morena- como es que llegaron a vivir juntas.

Ella perdió a su madre cuando estaba a punto de graduarse- dijo suavemente- la familia de su padre está en Inglaterra y ella no quería irse de Japón, así que las cosas se dieron y creo que fue para bien.

Eso es muy lindo de tu parte- dijo la morena.- no tuviste problema con tu pareja.

Y aunque los hubiera tenido, no iba a cambiar de opinión- sonrió levemente- pero basta de hablar de mí.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Que puedo decirte que no sepas, que los diarios y noticias del espectáculo no hayan publicado- dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba a un año de graduarme cuando me abordo una mujer en un centro comercial muy famoso en Londres- sonrió- pensé que era una broma cuando me dijo que podía ser famosa, que yo era hermosa y todas esas cosas que pensé que solo eran dichas para inflarme el ego y convencerme.

Una compañera de la Universidad casi me obligo a ir a la entrevista, de ahí todo fue como algo que ya estaba destinado, porque se dio tan fácilmente, desfiles, fama, viajes por toda Europa. Gane dinero- sonrió levemente- algo que nunca pensé hacer fuera del conglomerado o como regalo de papa.

Aun así me parece que lo pasaste bien.- dijo Soi.

No voy a negar que viajar y conocer otras costumbres, personas fue instructivo- dijo con una sonrisa.- pero nunca olvide que tenía que regresar y cumplir con la familia, creo que lo hice en el mejor momento, con papa enfermo- dijo algo seria.

Que sabes de eso- preguntó Soi- realmente Shiro-dono no me dio mayor detalle y Unohana-san me hablo sobre el código paciente doctor y que no era ético hablar sin la autorización de tu papa.

La verdad no se mucho, creo que lo mismo que tu- se puso seria- cuadro de fatiga y cansancio y cuidados en su dieta y nada de estrés, las veces que he querido acompañarlo a su consulta me dice que no es un niño y todo eso, ya sabes cómo es el.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre ellas, pero instantáneamente Soi hablo- lamento, no haber ido a tu graduación- dijo bajando un poco su rostro.

Me imagino que a Tia, no le habría hecho mucha gracia que fueras.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.- pero yo también me disculpo por no estar en la tuya.

Entonces estamos a mano- dijo Soi enarcando una ceja- porque de pronto te importa lo que Tia pudo decir en ese entonces- pregunto Soi.

No lo sé- dijo la morena alzando sus hombros- quizá porque siempre fue una de las pocas personas con la cual no congeniaba.

Lo sé- dijo Soi seriamente- hasta para mí fue una sorpresa que ella se acercara a mí en primer lugar.

Por eso nunca me contaste de ella- dijo Yoruichi con tono herido.

Soi suspiro- no fue por eso, simplemente no teníamos la cercanía y sabiendo su historia, preferí no hablar de ello.

Yoruichi suspiro levemente- bueno eso ya paso, de todos modos ahora estoy acá para recuperar a los que quiero y aprecio, de paso ser lo que se esperaba que fuera desde que nací- dijo con seriedad- mis amigos siguen siendo los mismos de mi juventud, pocos pero los necesarios.- suspiro y miro directamente a Soi.- tú te molestaste porque me fui a estudiar a Europa.

No- respondió rápidamente- porque preguntas eso.

No lo sé- dijo la morena- solo quería saber.

Un silencio reino por unos instantes, ante la última pregunta que la morena había lanzado, fue un tema algo incómodo tanto para la una y la otra. Soi porque era como ahondar en sentimientos que había guardo muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón, Yoruichi por el latente miedo de que su ida a Europa era la causante de su distanciamiento con Soi Fong.

Un lindo ambiente traía la noche al lado de la piscina con la luna en el cielo en su fase creciente, parecía hacer que la temperatura fuese un poco fría. Yoruichi con su pequeño vestido de tirantes estaba resintiendo los efectos de las bajas temperaturas y Soi lo noto.

Soi se levantó de su asiento y se despojó de su chaqueta- lo siento, debí notar que es frio para ti- dijo colocando la chaqueta sobre los hombros descubiertos de Yoruichi.

No esta tan frio- dijo ella con una pequeña risa, sintiendo a Soi detrás de ella.

Soi se inclinó a la altura del odio de la morena y con tono suave dijo- Claro, no es tan helado, pero eso no impidió que te diera un escalofrió.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la burla y el gesto de Soi, pero era sabido que la morena siempre salía ganando, especialmente cuando se trataba coqueteos, retos o competencias, pero ahora le vino un recuerdo del pasado, desde que lo recordaba era algo natural poner nerviosa a su pequeña Soi por lo que esta vez no perdió oportunidad.

Aprovechando que ella aún estaba tan cerca de su rostro se giró para verla directamente con su habitual sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos se encontraron instantáneamente, los acerados ojos grises inescrutables con el otro par de ojos dorados brillantes y abrasadores, hubo un pequeño momento de sorpresa, vacilación y nerviosismo entre las dos, que fue roto por las palabras suaves de Yoruichi- eres tan linda siendo caballerosa, es así como conquistas a tus parejas.

Al instante el rostro impasible de Soi mostro un pequeño rubor que le llego hasta las orejas, pero que rápidamente fue reemplazado por su seria y su habitual expresión ceñuda que todos le conocían, instantáneamente Yoruichi entro en pánico al pensar que había cruzado la línea muy pronto, pero todo el momento fue interrumpido cuando un pequeño sonido y una pequeña vibración salía de la bolsa derecha de la chaqueta que ahora llevaba puesta la morena, al instante ella llevo su mano al bolsillo y saco el teléfono de Soi que cada vez emitía una melodía más fuerte.- parece que tienes una llamada- dijo la morena extendiendo el aparato a Soi Fong.

Soi Fong tomo el teléfono y rápidamente contesto sin comprobar quien llamaba, estaba tan descolocada por el momento anterior que solo sintió un pequeño alivio pues la campana la había salvado- hola.- respondió.

Soi- dijo una voz dudosa- espero no interrumpir nada- dijo la voz femenina con un dejo de burla.

Rangiku, pasa algo- pregunto Soi dejando escapar un breve suspiro que pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja que por el teléfono era difícil saber algo así y para Yoruichi después del instante de tensión que había causado por su comentario no atinaba a saber si sentirse aliviada o molesta por haber sido interrumpidas en uno de los pocos momentos a solas con Soi.

No te preocupes que no pasa nada, solo quisiera saber si vendrás a dormir o te quedaras por ahí- dijo la pelirroja con un poco de picardía.

Soi miro su reloj y vio que era un poco tarde- lo siento no me había fijado en la hora, no es necesario que me esperes- dijo con una media sonrisa y mirando a Yoruichi que para su sorpresa no había quitado su vista de ella.

Rangiku sonrió brevemente- entiendo, no quieres interrogatorio así que lo dejare para mañana- dijo suavemente. Soi aun escuchaba a su interlocutora cuando Yoruichi con rostro serio, camino hacia ella despojándose instantáneamente de la chaqueta que le había colocado minutos antes, llego a su lado la puso en su mano libre y le sonrió suavemente buscando su camino a la sala y dejándola sola con su llamada.

Soi se movió tras los pasos de la morena con la chaqueta en su mano y el teléfono en su oreja- bien lo que digas, así que no te preocupes que pronto llegare- dijo suavemente a la pelirroja- nos vemos y que descanses- dijo colgando la llamada a un paso de entrar a la sala. Suspiro levemente y se colocó la chaqueta, guardando su celular al instante- no sé si fuiste oportuna o no Rangiku- dijo Soi para sí misma y vio al cielo.

* * *

Había algo que a Yoruichi Shihōin le causaba incomodidad y eso era una de las pocas cosas con la cual nunca supo lidiar, una de ellas era el sentirse rechazada o simplemente ser dejada de lado, aunque no era eso una de las principales porque el no saber cómo expresar o mejor dicho tratar con los sentimientos que causan el amor era su punto más molesto. Un ejemplo evidente era lo que acababa de pasar, por un momento creyó que había arruinado su pequeño acercamiento con Soi y de pronto ve como una simple llamada de una mujer inteligente y físicamente hermosa había llevado a Soi y su pequeño lindo acto gentil muy lejos de ella, acaso no le bastaba el vivir con ella y haber tenido la suerte de pasar junto a ella todos estos años en los cuales ella le había echado de menos.

Alzo su rostro y respiro hondamente con sus ojos cerrados- debo controlarme- dijo suavemente abrazándose a sí misma y abriendo sus dos orbes dorados, aun sentía el calor reconfortante y el perfume de Soi cuando le había colocado la chaqueta. Escucho como Soi cerraba la puerta que daba a la piscina y sabía que la noche estaba por terminar.

Soi Fong estaba un poco contrariada por el cambio de actitud de la morena, primero parecía tan ella…segura de sí misma y hasta había tomado su antiguo entretenimiento de cuando eran más jóvenes que era el burlarse de ella y ponerla nerviosa con su coquetería y burlas, pero de pronto parecía demasiado seria o quien sabe quemas…la hacía recordar esos días, antes de que la morena tomara la decisión de irse a otro continente, pero sobretodo le hacía sentir que ella quizá era la causante de esa molestia o incomodidad, Soi movió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a colocarse la chaqueta y guardar su teléfono, ya era la hora de ir a casa, suspiro levemente y tomo su camino a la sala.

Yoruichi- dijo suavemente, haciendo que la morena se girara- creo que ya es la hora de irme.- dijo Soi con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Yoruichi mostraba un semblante serio, pero se obligó a sonreír- me imagino que te están esperando- bajo su rostro levemente y camino para acercarse lentamente a Soi, alzo sus manos hacia los hombros y los llevo suavemente hacia el cuello acomodándolo de manera cuidadosa.

Soi Fong se quedó estática ante el gesto y la cercanía de la morena, sintió que era difícil respirar y el detestable sonrojo se hacía presente, pero como siempre sucedía las cosas empeoraban, Yoruichi la miro directamente y le sonrió de una forma tierna- debes tener cuidado de tu cuello y mirar que este acomodado, quien sabe que pensara tu amiga si te ve toda desalineada.

Soi sonrió levemente- eso sería una cosa muy molesta y difícil de explicar, con ella y sus conclusiones de experta - dijo con un tono más alegre- me imagino que siendo viernes iras de fiesta o algo así, ya que estas vestida para la ocasión.

Yoruichi le guiño el ojo- las fiestas terminaron para mí Soi, ahora debo cuidar de papa, además ya tuve mucha diversión en el pasado- dijo con una media sonrisa, se acercó más a Soi para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla y luego le dio un pequeño abrazo- espero que tus visitas sean más frecuentes y nos podamos ver más seguido fuera de la oficina- se apartó de Soi- ten cuidado camino a casa.

Soi le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la morena- muchas gracias por la cena y espero podamos charlar de nuevo- sonrió- fuera de la oficina - dijo suavemente- tómalo con calma, estoy segura que Shiro- dono se recuperara pronto.

Las dos tomaron rumbo hacia la puerta una junto a la otra- eso espero Soi- dijo la morena- por ahora solo me enfoco en hacer de su vida lo más tranquila y feliz.

Bueno creo que lo estas logrando- ten buenas noches- dijo abriendo la puerta e inclinándose levemente- nos vemos- dijo Soi y tomo camino hacia su automóvil. Yoruichi la vi salir, subir al automóvil y marcharse, su rostro era totalmente serio y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, cerró la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, pero se encontró a uno de los sirvientes en su camino.

Señorita Yoruichi- desea algo.- Yoruichi sonrió levemente- nada, ya pueden todos irse a descansar, yo haré lo mismo.- como usted ordene señorita- dijo el sirviente inclinándose, la morena siguió su camino pero antes de llegar a su habitación paso a ver si Shiro se encontraba dormido, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y camino hacia su cama solo para verlo dormir plácidamente, sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a su habitación para tener su merecido descanso, la noche fue buena para comenzar y ahora debía pensar en su otro movimiento, pero algo en su interior le decía que quizá no sería capaz de tener la paciencia para esperar un tiempo prolongado, pues ella siempre era de obtener lo que deseaba lo más pronto posible y para su tortura parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

* * *

Soi Fong había manejado tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio hacia su apartamento, la radio sonaba con un volumen normal pero extrañamente ella no podía escuchar la melodía, su mente parecía estar bloqueada a su entorno y fue así como de pronto ya estaba entrando en el complejo donde tenía su apartamento, apago el motor y se recostó contra el volante dando un suspiro. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto y después de encender la alarma camino hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento coloco la llave suavemente, no quería despertar a Rangiku y que esta la interrogara sobre la cena, aunque realmente no había mucho que contar ya que solo fue una rica cena y la charla con Yoruichi. Después de unos segundo entro con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación, quizá tenía un poco de suerte ya que todo estaba a oscuras inclusive la habitación de la pelirroja, ingreso a su habitación y se acercó a encender la lámpara de su mesa de noche, coloco su celular y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y a soltar los botones de la camisa que llevaba.

Suspiro hondamente y procedió a cambiarse los zapatos por una zapatillas muy cómodas, estiro su cuello suavemente y se lanzó a la cama. Miro hacia el techo y su cerebro comenzó a recordar los momentos con la morena, sus gestos, su mirada, sus ojos como el oro bruñido, su piel…- Soi puso sus manos en su rostro- que está mal conmigo- se quejó- solo basta un momento a solas con ella y mis emociones se alteran- se quedó un momento quieta y tras unos minutos se levantó de la cama y procedió a cambiarse- bueno esto no me va a vencer- dijo suavemente y se preparó para descansar menos mal que mañana era sábado porque realmente lo menos que deseaba era ver, interactuar o hablar con la morena, solo esperaba que su mente no la torturara con sueños tontos.

Estaba acomodándose en su cama cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente- no Rangiku- dijo suavemente, respiro hondo, debía prepararse psicológicamente para el habitual interrogatorio de la pelirroja por supuesto ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero si era sincera con ella misma, la pelirroja tenía razón Yoruichi Shihōin era un tema delicado del cual prefería no hablar.

* * *

Espero que les agrade este capititlu y gracias por leer.

PD. anonimus...siento que tu nombre esta tomado, pero es dificil encontrarte si no me publicas con tu cuenta o de paso agragas la historia en seguir o favorita :P

espero tengan un buen fin de semana y si desean dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la cancion I hate Myself for Loving You es de Joan Jett &amp; black Heart.

NOTA: Para aquellos que leen, dejan reviews y los que le dan seguir a esta historia y etc. debo decir que este capitulo esta escrito bajo la influencia de la cancion a ala que hago referencia que deicho sea de paso es una de mis preferidas por obvias razones...la letra es tan descriptiva a como me senti en un tiempo y demonios eso es rock and roll.

**Yoruisoi **

Quiero aclarar que me gustaría escribir en Inglés, pero soy básicamente un caso de la más sorprendente, ya que en una hoja puede entender Inglés 60 o 70%, pero estoy escribiendo un letrado y realmente no quiero matar la gramática Inglés.  
Yoruisoi espero que no sea demasiado molesto para leer en español y le agradezco su opinión y leer esta historia.

Espero que la historia no les sea molesta ya que va a paso lento, realmente el amor es ciego y embrutese, pero realemte hay personas que les cuesta ver lo que esta a simple vista, sin otra loca aclaracion o deivagacion de mi parte...les dejo la actualizacion.

**CAPITULO No 5**

La mañana hacia su aparición en Tokio y en la mansión Shihōin como era de costumbre los días sábados Yoruichi aún se encontraba durmiendo bajo las finas sabanas de su cama, para todos los sirvientes, su padre y cualquiera que en verdad conociera a la morena, diría que ella es aficionada a dormir largas horas, pero esta vez las cosas eran tan diferentes que alguien pensaría que quizá la morena está enferma.

La noche anterior después de despedir a Soi, preparase para descansar y olvidar el mundo y sus complicaciones por unas horas, la morena puso su cabeza en la suave y cómoda almohada para perderse en el agradable mundo de los sueños pero para su molestia no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se dio cuenta que su mente solo pensaba en una cosa, para ser exactos en una persona y que no solo era el pensarla, también era imaginarla al lado de la voluptuosa pelirroja que tenía por compañera, quizá sonriendo, pasándola bien, charlando en el sofá….quizá en la habitación con ropas de dormir…quizá algunas con encaje y muy atractiva, de esas que dejan muy poco a la imaginación.

Realmente había tenido una de esas noches horribles, su mente jugando sucio y sus temores saliendo a flote; la última vez que había pasado una noche tan terrible fue la noche después de la fiesta de su graduación, seguida por la semana cuando decidió mudarse a Europa la verdad es que había pasado más de dos semana con insomnios y pensando mil cosas a la vez, pero en ese entonces se convenció a si misma que todo era por un bien mayor. Por esta razón este día en particular la morena aun dormía, mientras que en el despacho de su casa Shiro Shihōin miraba las noticias en su cómodo sofá y con un plato lleno de frutas, esperando que su princesa despertara de su merecido descanso.

Así mismo las cosas a unos kilómetros de distancia, en un apartamento en la parte exclusiva de Tokio más específicamente en el cuarto piso de uno de los edificios, las cosas eran de una manera totalmente diferentes, por una parte Soi Fong siempre había sido de dormir poco ya que tenía problemas de insomnio y cuando despertaba le era difícil volver a dormir por lo que casi nunca se quedaba en cama.

Los días sábados siempre eran algo hilarantes ya que Rangiku la dejaba estar en su habitación para que ella descansara aunque sabía que no dormía, pero lo más divertido era que ponía el estéreo y según el estado de animo en el cual se encontraba ponía su música favorita, cualquiera pensaría que sería algo ruidosa y quizá bailable ya que la pelirroja parecía tener una imagen de fiestera, pero para sorpresa de muchos e inclusive lo fue para Soi cuando fueron conociéndose más a fondo, era que la psiquiatra más prestigiosa del país tenía unos gusto muy distintos a lo que cualquiera creería, pues al criarse con su madre ella asimilo los gusto de su madre que constaba de música de los setentas, ochentas, noventas y la mayoría en inglés.

Por lo tanto la pelirroja le había pegado sus gustos musicales y para su buenos días la canción con la cual la pelirroja comenzaba el día parecía retratar un pensamiento recurrente en ella…. la canción comenzó a sonar con el típico sonido de los primeros acordes de batería, guitarra y bajo seguido del grito de esa mujer dejando que la letra entrara en su mente.

**Midnight gettin' uptight Where are you**

**You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two**

**I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you**

**Hey Jack It's a fact they're talkin' in town**

**I turn my back and you're messin' around**

**I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown**

**I think of you ev'ry night and day**

**You took my heart then you took my pride away**

**I hate myself for loving you**

**Can't break free from the the things that you do**

**I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why**

**I hate myself for loving you….**

Soi suspiro y dio un salto de su cama, realmente Rangiku sabia como despertarla y conseguir que su mal humor no tomara ventaja de ella. Salió de su habitación sin importar el pequeño desorden que dejaba en ella. La canción aun sonaba y ella simplemente disfruto de la letra y el ritmo.

Rangiku estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno saludable el cual era su costumbre los días sábado, fruta, tostadas y jugo, vestida como siempre lo hacía para dormir en su pequeño babydoll color negro, noto cuando Soi se sentó en el desayunador en ese preciso instante el coro de la canción sonaba y Rangiku se dispuso a cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo.

Soi Fong tomo el mando del aparato y bajo el volumen haciendo que la pelirroja hiciese un pequeño puchero- Soi por que le bajas, es la mejor parte- decía haciendo lo posible por retomar el control, una pequeña lucha se hizo por parte de las dos, pero como siempre sucedía Soi le hacia las cosas difíciles y de paso se divertía, pero el juego no duro mucho y Rangiku volvió a su tarea de terminar el desayuno.

La música sonaba a bajo volumen por lo tanto era un buen momento para hablar, Soi esperaba el acostumbrado interrogatorio de la pelirroja mientras servía el desayuno y se acomodaba frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, ya está el desayuno- dijo Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa- confió en que has dormido muy bien ya que tuviste tiempo para molestarme, así que a comer.

Soi la miro con una sonrisa- buenos días Rangiku y gracias por el desayuno- dijo suavemente y comenzó a comer mirando como su amiga devoraba el desayuno y hojeaba una revista, ella sonrió pues solo esperaba el momento de las preguntas.

Preguntarte- quería Rangiku dijo entre bocado y bocado.

Dime- dijo Soi y puso su rostro de que no le importaba pregunta alguna, ya que era algo que esperaba.

Aún sigue en pie eso de celebrar- dijo mirando a su pequeña amiga.- quiero decir- suspiro- tenía pensado ir a celebrar a una discoteca o algo así.

Claro que sigue en pie, eso de ir a un lugar ruidoso y con gente loca no es un sinónimo de celebración para mi– respondió Soi extrañada por la pregunta, ya que era algo que no esperaba.

Lo sé- bajo sus hombros casi derrotada- el caso es que Byakuya me llamo ayer y me llevara a cenar- miro a Soi y comenzó a jugar con su fruta.- así que pensé que sería bueno salir a almorzar, ya sabes ir a ese restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta.

Soi sonrió levemente- al Alfredo's, me parece genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me imagine- respondió la pelirroja y le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga- así que ya hice las reservaciones- le señalo con un dedo en advertencia- espero que te vistas muy sexy, porque realmente esto es una celebración.- vio como Soi sonreía y asentía en afirmación y luego volvió a su desayuno y la lectura de su revista.

Había algo que era muy conocido por cualquier persona cercana a Soi, ella siempre ha sido de las personas que le gustaba ser clara y directa, siempre iba al punto y odiaba andarse por las ramas. Por eso en estos momentos le inquietaba el que Rangiku no le cuestionara sobre la noche anterior.

Lo que no sabía Soi Fong era que Matsumoto no solo la conocía, sino que también al ser una eminencia en psicología ella podía tomar ventaja de sus conocimientos, por eso desde el instante que le dijo que no la esperara despierta la noche anterior cuando ella le había llamado a sabiendas que estaba con Yoruichi, era un indicativo que no debía interrogarle sobre la cena que habia tenido con su tormento, fue así como opto por la paciencia y la psicología inversa, que era simplemente aguantar su curiosidad y dejar que ella misma sacara el tema a flote.

La mañana siguió su curso y las horas pasaron, Soi Fong estuvo entre su habitación y la sala, ordenando y limpiando, mientras la pelirroja se encargaba de la cocina y su propia habitación. Pero cuando la hora de prepararse para su salida estaba acercándose Rangiku invadía el closet de Soi para ayudarle a disponer de la ropa que le vendría bien según su opinión ya que ella lo tenía todo resuelto.

Bien, ya está- saco una última prenda del closet- este te vendrá muy bien, claro con lo poco colorido de tu guardarropa- Rangiku suspiro para sí misma- Soi porque usas de los mismos colores, no has oído algo como la vino no es en blanco y negro o gris.

Soi sonrió- por eso hay uno que otro color azul y celeste- se encojo de hombros- sabes que no me gustan los tonos demasiado fuertes o muy coloridos- se colocó el chaleco color negro que Rangiku había sacado y se vio al espejo- no crees que es demasiado formal, quiero decir solo es un almuerzo entre tú y yo.

Rangiku se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario y con rostro serio miro hacia Soi, ella ya se encontraba lista llevaba un hermoso vestido color ocre que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, con un maquillaje tenue y unos zapatos altos negros- así que solo porque somos amigas y vivimos juntas no merezco un poco de galantería de tu parte, y claro no mereces dejarte ver o ser acompañada por una mujer hermosa que se arregla para salir contigo quizá por lo que puedan pensar.

No quise decir eso- dijo Soi- y sabes que me importa poco lo que la gente piense- acomodándose en la cama y le hizo un ademan a la pelirroja a que se sentara junto a ella.- te acuerdas cuando comenzábamos a relacionarnos- la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se dispuso a tomar asiento a su lado pero recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Soi.

Esto será como una sesión regresiva- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se puso seria cuando vio esa expresión en la cara de Soi- ok, continua.

Odiaba cuando salíamos, la mayoría de hombres y algunas mujeres no nos dejaban de mirar- pero la pelirroja aun no entendía lo que quería decir.- aún mucho después cuando comencé a salir con Tia pasaba lo mismo, creo que siempre lo odie porque cuando era más joven salía junto a Kukaku y Yoruichi, todos parecían que las devoraban con la mirada.

Hayyy Soi- Rangiku abrazo a su pequeña amiga atrayéndola hacia ella, tan efusivamente que su rostro casi estaba entre sus pechos- eres tan linda siendo celosa y protectora.

Matsumoto- dijo Soi entre los enormes senos- tus pechos me van a matar- dijo apartándose de la pelirroja con su rostro totalmente encendido en un color escarlata.- y no son celos.

Lo que sea, ahora vámonos que se hará tarde- dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a una Soi con su rostro colorado, y molesta ante la actitud de su amiga que esta mañana en particular parecía tan mandona, se acomodó la ropa un poco y luego salió tras la pelirroja.

* * *

Soi manejaba con su habitual calma y de vez en cuando miraba al lado del pasajero con un poco de confusión, Rangiku Matsumoto siempre había tenido esa actitud de querer saberlo todo, más bien de interrogarle sobre su vida y sentimientos más aun cuando se trataba de alguna mujer y la verdad a este punto ella no le importaba el acoso de su amiga pues había llegado a acostumbrarse, pero hasta ese momento tal interrogatorio no se había efectuado y menos el acoso por querer saber, eso estaba a punto de colapsar sus nervios por lo que opto por tomar al toro por lo cuernos.

No voy a pedir nada- pregunta Soi mirando a Rangiku.

Matsumoto movió su cabeza hacia la mujer a su lado y le sonrió- que quieres que pregunte.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Soi Fong volteo su rostro para ver de frente a su amiga- no me digas que no te interesa saber cómo me fue anoche.

La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado- mira el camino- ordeno y vio como Soi hacia lo que decía con su ceño característico- es obvio que me conoces y sabes que muero por saberlo, pero pensé que quizá no querías un interrogatorio, para variar quisiera que fueses tú la deseara compartir tu experiencia la noche de ayer- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Soi rodo los ojos levemente- entiendo, pero no hay mucho que contar- encogió los hombros un poco- fue como un dejavu- medio sonrió- una rica cena, platicas con Shiro- dono y Yoruichi, después que él se fuese a descansar, las dos pasamos al jardín a platicar y fue agradable- dijo suavemente.

Es bueno escuchar que la pasaste bien- dijo la pelirroja- espero que mi llamada no haya arruinado parte de tu noche.

Para nada- dijo Soi poniendo su rostro muy serio- aunque- hizo una pausa- al final me sentí casi de la misma manera que me siento con ella.

COMO- cuestiono Rangiku.

Idiota, débil - dijo con una mirada inescrutable.

Es una tontería- dijo Rangiku un poco más seria- Debes de dejar de ser tan estricta contigo misma, realmente hay cosas que nunca entenderé de ti pero lo hablaremos en el almuerzo, ya estamos llegando.

* * *

Bien, vuelve a contarme que hacemos acá- pregunto la morena por segunda vez, estaba en una mesa esperando su almuerzo frente a su amiga Kukaku, que dicho sea de paso le había despertado de su descanso con la grandiosa idea de salir a almorzar a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos.

No seas aburrida- quería salir y de paso comer rico- dijo con entusiasmo Kukaku.- además debes salir más seguido o te quedaras solterona, la vida no solo es trabajo sabes.

La morena frunció el ceño y luego sonrió- así que asumo que Kisuke no está en casa o está de viaje- dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como su amiga se hacia la desentendida.- discutieron o algo así.

No.- dijo indignada la ojiverde- iba a una conferencia científica y obviamente esos es muy aburrido.

Pero puedes conocer gente nueva- dijo la morena a su amiga.

Kukaku hizo una mueca- por favor, solo van científicos, cerebritos y gente de lo más aburrida y estirada.

Debo señalar que Kisuke es un científico y por demás un cerebrito- sonrió- y nunca fue sinónimo de diversión, aun no sé cómo se dio el flechazo entre ustedes.

Kukaku puso una sonrisa maliciosa- bueno eso de ser aburrido es un pequeño defecto, pero lo compensa muy bien en la cama y dejándome ser- dijo dando una sonora sonrisa y la morena sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Me alegro que estén bien las cosas entre ustedes- dijo la morena con un dejo de nostalgia.

Y tu como estas, ya arreglaste las cosas con Soi- pregunto Kukaku.

De pronto el mesero apareció con sus respectivos platos y las dos guardaron silencio mientras servían el almuerzo, Yoruichi había pedido un espagueti a la Boloñesa y Kukaku se había decidido por los Ravioles. El mesero se retiró dando una inclinación y dejo que disfrutaran de su almuerzo y siguieran con su plática. Kukaku comenzó a devorar su plato y al primer bocado suspiro.

Ohhh esto es grandioso- dijo masticando otro bocado- Alfredo's, sigue siendo mi lugar favorito, pero bueno no te quedes callada y cuéntame que paso.

Que paso con que- dijo la morena tomando un bocado de su espagueti.- todo está bien- aclaro Yoruichi mirando su plato.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Kukaku- eso es caliente- dijo mirando casi de manera asombrada hacia el frente.

Por supuesto, lo acaban de preparar – dijo Yoruichi- pero no seas exagerada la comida no esta tan caliente.

Yoruichi levanto su vista y miro a su amiga que no respondió y que miraba al frente con una cara de idiota, ella alzo su rostro y se quedó casi sin aire. A unos metros en frente de su mesa Soi Fong llevaba en su brazo a una voluptuosa pelirroja que recordó era Matsumoto Rangiku, por las fotos en el informe que Kukaku le proporcionase. Pero lo que la dejo casi en shock fue lo mismo que Kukaku había visto, Soi estaba vestida de manera impecable y se veía tan sexy, no era el estereotipo de feminidad pero su esbelta figura y su traje de pantalón y chaleco negro ajustados a su figura, junto con la camiseta color azul, le sentaban muy bien a sus rasgos finos y su mirada estoica.

Pero para molestia de muchos y muchas en el restaurante, que habían divisado y observado a la pareja que se acomodaba en una de las mesas al centro del restaurante, su acompañante era lo suficientemente sexy, voluptuosa y hermosa que parecía ser una digna acompañante de la pequeña mujer a su lado. Se veían como una pareja perfecta, todo parecía estar en silencio para Yoruichi apretó su cubierto más de lo debido cuando vio el gesto caballeroso de Soi al acomodarle la silla para que la pelirroja tomara asiento y le sonreía con agrado, luego observo cómo se Soi sentaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Kukaku suspiro luego de un rato- vaya Soi si sabe cómo llamar la atención, se ve tan sexy que hasta alguien como yo consideraría cambiar de lado.

Yoruichi vio a Kukaku de una manera molesta ante el comentario, realmente se estaba cansando de su pequeñas bromas. – Kukaku- le advirtió.

Kukaku rodo los ojos- vamos, no salgas con el típico acto de hermana celosa, ya deberías aceptar que Soi está muy bien.

Ella no es mi hermana- dijo la morena.

Kukaku sonrió de manera maliciosa- bien, ya estamos llegando a un acuerdo con eso.- dijo volviendo a su comida, la morena junto a ella hizo lo mismo aunque todavía se podía sentir el ambiente un poco tenso y cargado.

* * *

En el centro del restaurante en la mesa de Soi y Rangiku las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, de una forma casi inusual Soi se sentía más relajada después de haber contado parte de su noche a la pelirroja, por otra parte Matsumoto dejo que Soi hablara y ella solo atino a no preguntar demasiado.

En fin- dijo Soi con una mueca en su rostro- probablemente las cosas entre ella y yo seguirán igual, no creo que sea bueno cambiarlo.

La pelirroja enarco una ceja- realmente no quieres cambiarlo- cuestiono y solo vio una mirada de advertencia en respuesta, eso era sinónimo de no presionar demasiado, por lo que cambio de platica- te has fijado como todos nos miraban al entrar- dijo con una sonrisa y luego negó con un dedo – no era solo por mí, he visto cómo te ven las mujeres y siempre te lo he dicho- dijo señalándola- tú tienes ese sexapil y lo sabes.

Es la ropa- respondió Soi- y sonrió suavemente al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Eres una idiota- espeto con molestia fingida- que pediste- cuestionó.

Lasaña cuatro quesos- respondió.

Entonces pedí bien- dijo con una sonrisa.- por lo que me das un poco de tu plato y yo te doy del mío- dijo con una sonrisa.

Minutos después sus platos fueron servidos, la pasaban muy bien intercambiando la mitad de su plato y sonriendo, realmente la pelirroja sabia como sacar a Soi de su concha y sobretodo ponerla de buen humor.

Soi miro hacia el frente y arrugo su frente- anda- le dijo Rangiku que con su cubierto le ofrecía un bocado de comida, Soi lo tomo dudosa y al hacerlo un pequeño sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

Rangiku sonrió ampliamente- aun te sonrojas, eso es tan lindo- le dijo haciendo casi un puchero.

No lo vuelvas hacer- le advirtió Soi- estamos en público, imagina que pasara si Kuchiki o alguien nos ve.

No seas exagerada- dijo la pelirroja- ahora come antes que se enfrié.

* * *

En la mesa de la morena y Kukaku, las cosas parecían más densas en cada interacción de la pelirroja y Soi, ya habían terminado sus respectivos platillos y ahora tenían sus copas con vino. Kukaku estaba pendiente en dos cosas, la mesa al frente de ella donde almorzaba Soi con su amiga y la otra era su amiga de toda la vida, no habían hablado mucho después de la llegada espectacular de la pareja que había robado la atención de todos, pero por cosas propias de Kukaku muchas veces le costaba quedarse en silencio.

Me pregunto si tendrá pareja- cuestiono la ojiverde, haciendo que Yoruichi saliera de su ensimismamiento- Soi?- pregunto la morena.

No, el tal Matsumoto- Aclaro Kukaku.

Quien sabe, tu informe decía que no tenía pareja- dijo Yoruichi con una mirada mordaz.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, que después fue roto otra vez por Kukaku- parece que tiene un buen cuerpo.

Yoruichi rodo los ojos- Kukaku eso se ve a leguas, sino mira su estatura y su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Yo hablaba de Soi- dijo Kukaku- no soy ciega pare ver los atributos de la otra- la morena suspiro y se quedó en silencio.

Me pregunto porque no se hizo pareja de ella-señalo hacia ellas- míralas parece que se llevan de maravillas. Y hasta se dan comida en la boca.

Yoruichi casi rompía la copa de su mano ante el fuerte agarre, pero atino a tomarse el vino y colocarla en la mesa- eso tendrías que preguntarle a Soi.

Pero yo decía de la Matsumoto- dijo Kukaku.- quiero decir, posiblemente Soi estará sonrojada y todo eso, no te has preguntado si también seria de sonrojarse en la intimidad.

La paciencia la de morena estaba llegando a su límite, por lo que dio un sonoro respiro.- Kukaku, no se el porque me preguntas estas cosas a mí- Yoruichi levanto su mano para que le llevaran la cuenta- en todo caso, cuando lo averigüe quizá te lo cuente- dijo con seriedad, Kukaku se quedó con una media sonrisa y tomo la dura decisión de no decir nada más.

El mesero llego llevando la cuenta, que la morena rápidamente pago y acto seguido miro a su amiga- nos vamos, hay que pasar a saludar- dijo con una sonrisa y luego miro al camarero- dale mi saludos al gerente y felicita al chef, el cambio es tuyo- la morena comenzó su camino hacia la mesa donde Soi se encontraba, seguida muy de cerca por Kukaku Shiba.

* * *

Soi estaba por terminar su plato y Rangiku jugaba con la copa de vino en su mano, había comido un poco menos pues tenía una cena con su novio más tarde y no quería estropear su apetito, pero mientras Soi terminaba advertirle que debía de comportarse con Byakuya para terminar su pequeño lio amoroso. Matsumoto se puso alerta al divisar una escultural figura que muchas veces había visto en revistas y televisión, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue el peso de la mirada en esos ojos que parecían dos soles brillantes apunto de fundirla, sonrió internamente pues que al parecer se dirigían hacia su mesa, pero también vio que no venía sola.

El cambio de actitud de la pelirroja alerto a Soi que rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se dirigía la de Matsumoto, su rostro y su cuerpo entero se tensó ante las personas que ya estaban a un lado de su mesa. Kukaku fue la que sonreía de manera maliciosa junto a la morena que la veía con una media sonrisa.

Hola Soi- dijo Kukaku con una media sonrisa.

Buenas tardes- dijo la morena con un tono más serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- espero no interrumpir su almuerzo.

Soi miro a Rangiku con seriedad y luego hacia Yoruichi- Hola Kukaku- dijo respondiendo el saludo y luego miro directamente a la morena- no interrumpen nada, ya casi habíamos terminado.

Soi miro hacia la pelirroja y esta le sonrió- permítanme presentarles a la doctora Rangiku Matsumoto.

Mucho gusto- dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano, Kukaku fue la primera en tomar el saludo y se presentó- Shiba Kukaku- dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi y Yoruichi no había dejado de mirarse obviamente la cercanía entre ellas les permitía mirarse más detenidamente, Soi se veía tan espectacular en ese traje que llevaba puesto y para complacencia de la morena su mirada acerada y fuerte le hacían ver más sexy, mientras que Soi no podía dejar de ver la figura curvilínea de Yoruichi con ese pantalón entallado que se acoplaba sobre su figura a la perfección, sin contar el top blanco y su sobretodo color naranja.

Pero la amplia sonrisa de la morena saco a Soi de su nube- Un gusto conocerte- dijo la morena a Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa- Yoruichi Shihōin.- la pelirroja sintió que la morena apretó su mano con un poco de efusividad pero solo atino a sonreír ampliamente y responder- el gusto es mío. Por fin se me hizo conocerla en persona.

Soi lanzo una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja, que simplemente hizo caso omiso de la misma, mientras que Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas ante el comentario de la doctora.

De veras- dijo con seriedad- bueno espero un día podamos sentarnos y platicar- dijo seriamente- la morena se giró para ver de frente a Soi.- haber que día me invitas a tu apartamento o llevas a casa a tu amiga, así puedo conocerla mejor.

Rangiku tomo a Soi de su brazo y la atrajo a ella- no se preocupe- dijo la pelirroja, picoteando con un dedo la fina nariz de Soi- ella hará que nos reunamos un día- sonrió a la morena y vio cómo esta se ponía un poco más seria- ya sabe, como es ella de linda y complaciente.

El ambiente parcia muy tenso, pero Kukaku salvo el momento rápidamente- bien, creo que es mejor irnos- dijo dirigiéndose a la morena- Soi, Matsumoto- san- dijo Kukaku, tengan buena tarde.

Gracias Shiba.- dijo Soi.

Yoruichi se acercó a Soi que aún estaba junto a la pelirroja y beso en la mejilla lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Rangiku que sonreía levemente ante tal acto- ten linda tarde y cuídate.- se puso seria- un placer conocerla y buenas tardes.

Adiós- dijo Soi en un susurro, cuando de pronto veía que la morena y la ojiverde ya iba camino a la salida del restaurante.

Rangiku tenía su mirada en su amiga que parecía como si había sido noqueada, pero lo que más tenía en su mente y en su retina era la actitud de la morena hacia ella. Parecía celosa, molesta y de la forma en que se había despedido de Soi, podía casi considerarse como un animal marcando su territorio, sonrió ampliamente parecía que el puente no solo se erigía sobre un lado.

Eso fue hilarante – dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento y sirviendo un poco de vino en su copa. Pero Soi le arrebato la copa y tomo de ella de un solo sorbo, dejando a Matsumoto asombrada.

Cuidado- advirtió Rangiku- recuerde que usted es la que maneja- dijo con una sonrisa.- por fin conocí a tu Yoruichi-sama.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró al ver la expresión en el rostro de Soi que se puso muy seria, sabía que estaba apretando los botones que no debía, por lo que rápidamente llamo al camarero y pido la cuenta.

El camarero llego casi al instante, Soi tomo la cuenta y pago.- bien vámonos de acá- dijo suavemente.- dale mis felicitaciones al chef y quédate con el cambio- dijo al camarero y se dirigió hacia Rangiku para ayudarle a levantarse de su silla, pueda ser que la pelirroja fuese un poco molesta pero sus modales nunca los dejaba de lado.

Las dos salieron del restaurante camino al apartamento, Soi no dijo palabra alguna en todo el camino y Rangiku opto por dejarla en paz, la pelirroja sabia por experiencia que la mente de Soi posiblemente estaría haciendo especulaciones, atando cabos, cuestionando, recriminando y miles de cosas más. Ella estaba en lo cierto Yoruichi Shihōin y Soi tenían una relación un tanto particular que las afectaba a las dos por igual, pero eso la llevaba a una pregunta en particular, que habría pasado entre ellas para que las cosas fuesen tan tensas…hizo una mueca y sonrió ampliamente, era obvio que la tensión estaba llena de una gran carga sexual.

Matsumoto miro a Soi que manejaba con su habitual calma, aunque esta vez sus manos estaban casi estrujando el volante con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo estrangulaba, puso los ojos no quería imaginar lo que sería el momento en que por fin las dos sacaran esa tensión.

Matsumoto suspiro interiormente, por ahora era más saludable no molestar a su querida Soi y menos tocar el tema de Yoruichi Shihōin. Además tenía un problema sentimental propio que resolver mañana vería si tomaba el panal y lo sacudía por hoy dejaría que las abejas zumbaran y zumbaran en esa necia cabeza.

* * *

Saludos a todos y tengan buena noches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos...espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y gracias por los que leen y comentan, podria decir que este capitulo no trae mayor trasendencia pero es pare de todo y un paso mas para lo que nos interesa...la relacion por conveniencia. **

**Pd. Bleach no me pertenece...ni mi alma me pertenece XD.**

* * *

_****La letra cursiva es un flash Back****_

**CAPITULO No 6**

Yoruichi estaba en su habitación viendo su computadora o más bien revisando los correos que recibía de la empresa, algunos eran informes financieros, peticiones de ascensos, otros eran sugerencias de negocios, causas sociales y en ocasiones unos tan particulares y extraños como el que ahora veía y parecía ser enviado por el departamento de responsabilidad Social, lo abrió por curiosidad y comenzó a leerlo enarcando una de sus cejas y sonriendo de medio lado al leer su contenido, suspiro y lo cerro y subió unos correos más para ver uno que era enviado del departamento legal propio de la empresa. Lo abrió rápidamente y dentro había otro enlace en la cual se veía una consulta de parte de Soi Fong con respecto a las acciones que poseía en el corporativo.

Que pretendes con esta consulta Soi- dijo susurrando.

Cerro la computadora y se levantó de su cama para caminar hacia la ventana, el atardecer desde su habitación se veía espectacular el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba limpio, paso su mano por su cabello tratado de soltar la incomodidad al recordar la plática que tuvo con Kukaku al salir del restaurante.

**_***- Flash Back –***_**

_La morena había salido del restaurante junto a Kukaku Shiba e iban manejando rumbo a la casa de la ojiverde, que desde el momento en vio como la morena se despidió de Soi Fong de la forma en que lo hizo, tenía un debate interno muy acalorado…hablar o no hablar, vio de soslayo a la morena que miraba el camino con una expresión seria. _

_Pero Kukaku Shiba nunca fue de las que tenía tacto para saber el momento adecuado para hablar, ella era como un kamikaze...se lanzaba directo y si se estrellaba lo hacía de forma consiente, por lo que se armó de valor y suspiro sonoramente- hay algo que quisiera que me aclararas- dijo con expresión confusa, la morena rápidamente le miro mientras llegaban a un semáforo, alzo una de sus cejas esperando que Kukaku procediera con su cuestionamiento._

_Desde cuando has estado enamorada de Soi- pregunto Kukaku mirando a la morena que ante la pregunta sus ojos dieron una expresión de sorpresa ante lo directa que había sido su amiga- por eso me pediste toda esa información, pero ella y tu son como hermanas, pero no lo son verdad, vas a conquistarla- Kukaku siguió con su diatriba de cuestionamientos, aunque Yoruichi no sabía si realmente le estaba preguntando o si solo confirmaba para sí misma, pero para su mala fortuna el cerebro de su amiga llego a una brillante conclusión- fue por eso que te fuiste a Europa- dijo casi al instante. _

_Yoruichi se orilló llegando frente a una casa con una inverosímil arquitectura, apago el motor y miro a su amiga dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, Kukaku Shiba por fin se quedó callada y vio cómo su amiga pasaba una de sus manos en su cabello, obviamente las preguntas le traían incomodidad._

_Mira Kukaku- dijo la morena poniendo su rostro serio- realmente es algo complicado, primero que nada aclaro que Soi y yo efectivamente crecimos juntas como hermanas, pero realmente no lo somos. _

_Kukaku estaba por hablar y luego cerro la boca tratando de que su cabeza entendiera lo que pasaba, Yoruichi volvió a suspirar pues pensó que al parecer su amiga no entendía o no aceptaba tal cosa, quizá porque siempre las molesto con la referencia de "acto de hermana" protectora, celosa, molesta, acaparadora y muchas otras frases más.- sé que quizá sea extraño o incorrecto- dijo suavemente- pero…_

_¡Estás loca!- exclamo Kukaku- porque no sería correcto, hace mucho tiempo que veía ese tonto acto de hermanas entre ustedes dos y realmente me preguntaba hasta cuando seguirían así- saco un cigarro de su bolsa y lo encendió para relajarse un poco- quiero decir jamás te he visto más feliz que estando junto a ella- sonrió estúpidamente- diablos, desde hace mucho tiempo pensaba que ustedes eran buena pareja- miro a la morena – eso me hace una pervertida._

_La morena sonrió ante la estupidez de su amiga, pero más que nada por su manera natural de ver las cosas y Kukaku soltó una pequeña risotada- ve por ella- dijo con un dejo de seriedad- pero prepárate porque Soi no es fácil de conquistar._

_Lo sé- dijo la morena- pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa y de forma determinante._

_¡Esa es mi amiga!- exclamo Kukaku, dando una pequeña palmada en el hombro._

**_***- Fin Flash Back-***_**

La morena suspiro- por supuesto que hare lo que sea necesario- con esta última afirmación para sí misma decidió ir con su padre.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto había tenido una tarde muy ocupada buscando la ropa adecuada para su cita reconciliatoria con su novio que explícitamente le había recomendado que debía de usar algo formal, arrugo un poco su frente odiaba que Byakuya fuese demasiado formal, sonrió para sí misma pues era irónico que su mejor amiga era tan similar.

Vio su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió levemente parecía que había encontrado el atuendo adecuado- debo pedirle opinión a pitufo gruñón- suspiro hondamente, Soi había pasado de tener un buen animo a uno totalmente agrio y gruñón, bastaba recordar que al momento de llegar al apartamento, sin mediar palabra se fue directo a su habitación …bueno había dado las gracias por el almuerzo, aunque en el fondo quizá termino odiando su pequeña salida, mientras tanto Matsumoto opto por quedarse en la sala para ver un poco de televisión y dejar que los demonios internos de su amiga salieran, fue así como paso una hora escuchando la música que provenía de la habitación de la pequeña mujer.

Salió directo a la habitación de Soi y toco la puerta levemente- Soi, puedo pasar- pidió en un tono suave.

Pasa- respondió Soi del otro lado de la puerta, que al ser abierta pudo ver la figura voluptuosa de su amiga ataviada con un vestido entallado largo de color negro que parecía se acoplaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel- me dijiste que era una cena- cuestiono Soi.- y le señalo de pie a cabeza- eso no es formal, es demasiado llamativo- vio como la pelirroja hacia un breve puchero- querías mi opinión no?

Es elegante- reclamo la pelirroja.

Sin ánimo de ofender Ran- dijo poniéndose de pie, pues estaba en su escritorio con algunos papeles que estaba revisando- pero ese atuendo dice claramente "cómeme".

Matsumoto fue tomada por sorpresa ante la aclaración florida de su amiga, iba a decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y de pronto comenzó a reír suavemente y luego suspiro- bien entiendo tu punto, voy a seguir buscando.

Matsumoto- dijo Soi al ver que su amiga iba de regreso a su habitación- usa el otro vestido negro- dijo rápidamente, Rangiku hizo un gesto de tratar de recordar cual era ese vestido que le decía su amiga y Soi volvió hablar- es el que usaste cuando cumpliste un año de noviazgo con Byakuya.

Bien- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa- deja de trabajar- recomendó a su amiga, luego salió en busca del dichoso vestido.

Soi vio cómo su amiga volvía a su habitación en busca del atuendo que ella le había recomendado, suspiro un breve instante y miro hacia su escritorio- mierda- dijo suavemente mientras volvió al escritorio y comenzó a guardar toda la documentación a la vista, sabía que si la pelirroja regresaba y la miraba trabajando le daría un sermón sobre el descanso y lo que significaba la frase "Fin de Semana." y busco su juego favorito.

Minutos después la pelirroja invadía el espacio personal de Soi, esta vez sin pedir permiso pues la puerta la había dejado entre abierta, lo hacía deliberadamente para ver si atrapaba a su necia amiga trabajando, pero al entrar sonrió al verle en la cama con el control del Psp en su mano, obviamente se estaba relajando, entonces hizo lo que siempre hacia para molestar a su gruñona amiga…se puso frente a la televisión impidiendo seguir el juego de su amiga- este es el vestido del que hablabas- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Soi se puso de pie en su cama- Rangiku, apártate me van a matar- dijo con un aire dramático.- la pelirroja se movió un poco y vio a la pantalla y para molestia de Soi le habían matado... vilmente- porque siempre haces eso- reclamo Soi con un pequeño puchero.

Matsumoto sonrió, realmente su amiga era linda cuando jugaba en esa cosa y se comportaba como una adolescente- aun no dice game over, puedes seguir donde te quedaste- dijo rápidamente y se coloco frente a ella- entonces, como me veo?

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante, era de tirantes y tenía un pequeño escote que favorecía mucho sus generosos senos, le llagaba debajo de la rodillas y era poco suelto de la falda permitiendo que flotara con el viento, lo acompañaba con unos hermoso tacones color plateados…realmente se veía muy bien.- ves, eso es elegante y formal- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Gracias- dijo sonriendo- bueno mi pequeña gruñona- dijo suavemente y acercándose a Soi- me iré a cenar y espero que tú descanses- señalo el control en su mano- y sigas con esa tu actividad infanto-adoslecente.

Soi puso los ojos- solo me divierto- dijo suavemente sentándose en la cama al estilo indio- compórtate- dijo suavemente.

La pelirroja se acomodó a su lado y le sonrió- lo hare - afirmo suavemente- no sé si te lo he dicho algunas vez- dijo Rangiku- pero ese tu acto de niña o preadolescente parece muy lindo.

Soi puso los ojos y rápidamente respondió- no es un acto infantil- dijo casi ofendida.

Claro que si- contra ataco la pelirroja luego guardo silencio y una idea vino a su mente- si te hubiese conocido de más joven de lo que te conocí posiblemente me hubiese enamorado de ti.- sonrió al ver la cara estupefacta de su amiga- ya sabes hasta la persona más sensata caería en tus encantos.

Estás loca- dijo Soi y luego suspiro- Rangiku le abrazo amorosamente- quisiera saber que hay en esa cabecita tuya- dijo suavemente- pero mientras tanto, recuerda que aquí estaré para ti.

Lo sé- respondió Soi con una media sonrisa- vete que se te hará tarde.

Soi vio como Rangiku salía de su habitación y tomo un largo respiro- que todo salga bien contigo – exclamo suavemente, luego de unos breves instantes se levantó acercándose a la ventana para ver subir a su amiga al lujoso auto de Kuchiki Byakuya, alzo su rostro y alcanzo a ver lo último del ocaso que daba aviso que el anochecer se cernía en la ciudad. Porque se sentía miserable parecía, acaso la cercanía con Yoruichi habían despertado los sentimientos que creía extintos.- esto es muy malo- dijo casi en un susurro y cerrando sus ojos brevemente- debo dejar de divagar- dejo la contemplación del horizonte y volvió a su cómoda cama para seguir jugando.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba sentada en la sala de su casa viendo un aburrido programa de historia junto a su padre que dicho sea de paso miraba el programa con mucho interés y de paso observaba a su hija que parecía mas en la luna que en la misma habitación. Pero no era la primera vez que lo hacia, porque desde su regreso veía esos momentos de ensoñación si es que se podría llamar de esa forma, pero no solo era el que se perdiese en sus pensamientos, algunas veces la miraba angustiada, frustrada y triste.

Al principio había pensado que todo era por su enfermedad, pero al pasar el tiempo veía que su hija ya no era esa típica joven alegre, juguetona, divertida…es más desde que llego de Europa no habia salido de fiesta, si salía con Kukaku era durante el día y cosa de extrañar era que había dejado su mal hábito de beber, quizá la madurez le había sentado demasiado, aunque le preocupaba más que todo eso…el que la sociable y popular Yoruichi Shihōin parecía demasiado sola y si lo pensaba mejor hasta cierto punto aislada, es mas no le conocía algún interés amoroso.

Pero si hacia memoria podía recordar que el cambio se había producido mucho antes de irse a Europa, más específicamente en el año en que terminaría sus estudios y se graduaba. Pero entonces que le hizo cambiar o que le había afectado, suspiro suavemente quizá debía recordarle a su hija que no necesita estar ahí junto a el cuidándolo todo el tiempo.

Yoru- dijo suavemente sacando a la morena de su mundo.

Si- respondió con una media sonrisa.

Dime, por casualidad tendrás alguna enamorada o algo así?

La morena enarco una de sus cejas ante la extraña pregunta de su padre, él nunca se había inmiscuido en sus asuntos amorosos o sus relaciones- realmente estas preguntándome eso.

Shiro sonrió- sé que siempre te he dejado a tus anchas con respecto a tus relaciones amorosas, pero ahora me preocupa el que tu estés sola- dijo con una media sonrisa- hija, uno siempre necesita a alguien a su lado, en quien apoyarse, a quien amar y sobre todo que te amé como te lo mereces.

Papa- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- realmente no es algo de lo que quiera hablar o pensar- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Entonces, si hay alguien- aclaro Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena guardo silencio un instante- siempre hubo alguien- respondio suavemente dejando a Shiro confundido.

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto se encontraba en el lado del pasajero en un flamante y lujoso automóvil color gris oscuro el cual era piloteado por Byakuya Kuchiki, iba en plena carretera y como aún no habían aclarado su pequeño problema les costaba romper el hielo entre ellos.

La pelirroja arrugo el ceño al notar que ya había pasado de largo los lugares habituales a los que Byakuya le llevaba a cenar, hasta podía jurar que el lugar por donde transitaba era nuevo.

Byakuya miraba de reojo a la pelirroja a pesar de que no era evidente en sus rasgos faciales, él sonreía internamente su novia se miraba espectacular en ese vestido, pero no solo era la elegancia y la belleza de ella y su vestimenta, lo que más le daba más importancia era que ese vestido se lo había puesto cuando habían cumplido un año de noviazgo, suspiro suavemente y endureció más su expresión serio, estaban cerca de cumplir tres años y hasta este punto las cosas en vez de mejorar estaban mal entre ellos y eso era en parte su culpa.

De improvisto tomo la calle de la derecha que a simple vista se podía notar que la zona era una zona residencial en la parte más exclusiva de Tokio, su departamento no era nada exclusivo en comparación a las mansiones que se dejaban notar en su marcha.

Byakuya- dijo suavemente- no se supone que iríamos a cenar.

Claro- respondió con seriedad- acaso no quieres ir.

por supuesto, solo que no veo el lugar a donde nos dirigimos, yo no me vestí solo para pasear en auto- dijo casi en forma irónica

Byakuya sonrió de medio lado- podrías ocupar un poco de paciencia, ya estamos llegando- dijo cuando de pronto estaba frente a un enorme y elegante portón estilo antiguo. Rangiku miro el lugar de arriba abajo pues el lugar no parecía restaurante, su vista se posó en un pequeño letrero con letra elegante que decía" Familia Kuchiki."

Rápidamente sonaron las alarmas en la cabeza de Matsumoto y en un arrebato propio de ella tomo el brazo de Byakuya haciendo que este detuviese su avance- espera, Byakuya que hacemos acá.

Byakuya apago el motor de su auto y miro a su novia- Sabes, estos días que no hemos estado en buenos términos y he meditado sobre nosotros- tomo la mano de su novia y la miro a los ojos- quiero pedirte disculpas por ser un cobarde y un irresponsable. Debí presentarte a mi familia hace mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja fue tomada por sorpresa, es decir obviamente el pequeño problema entre los dos derivaba en que en la visita de la familia Kuchiki al hospital Byakuya no se dignó a presentarla como era debido, más bien hizo como si ella fuera una desconocida.

Byakuya le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- Pero hoy es el día en que mi familia conozca a la mujer que amo- beso la mano de Rangiku- hare las cosas bien entre nosotros.

Matsumoto sintió que se derretía de amor ante el gesto del serio y cabezota de Byakuya- sabes no es necesario que hagas esto- dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando con su mano libre el rostro de su novio.- te amo y sé que tú también, no quiero que te sientas obligado a…

Rangiku no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que los labios de Byakuya la silenciaron con un beso urgido el cual ella correspondió al instante.

Nadie me obliga a nada, esto es algo que quiero- dijo luego de terminar su beso.

Estás loco- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Byakuya suspiro- eso mismo me dijo Soi cuando le dije que deseaba salir contigo.- así que este loco necesita a su doctora para que lo trate, para que lo cure.- dijo con una sonrisa- además anoche mismo hable con mi abuelo y mi hermana sobre ti.

Matsumoto suspiro, su novio realmente quiera arreglar las cosas- bueno, no hagamos esperar a tu familia- dijo suavemente.

Byakuya apretó un pequeño dispositivo y el portón se abría frente a ellos mostrando un camino muy cuidado por donde pasaban, con un jardín asombroso y un pequeño estanque que llevaba a la entrada de una enorme casa que contrastaba la belleza del pasado con la comodidad de lo moderno.

Hasta este punto Matsumoto Rangiku se dio cuenta de la enormidad de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba a instantes de ser introducida a una de las cuatro familias más antiguas y llenas de tradición de Japón, el nerviosismo comenzó a perturbar su mente y de pronto entendió él porque su relación con Byakuya había pasado a ser un poco clandestina o secreta, había sido cómodo para ellos el solo preocuparse por el bienestar de uno y del otro que estar pendiente de otras personas alrededor que afectaran a su relación. Sin contar que ella había previsto erróneamente que su relación quizá sería pasajera y no pasaría de un año y eso no era por pesimista simplemente identifico la personalidad de en ese entonces su admirador frio, serio, inflexible, recatado, aburrido, obstinado, algo arrogante y despreciativo, altanero, petulante, orgulloso y disciplinado.

Pero gratamente se había equivocado quizá para muchos eran como el agua y el aceite, pero también era tan diferente a su amiga y han podido convivir por más de tres años, por lo tanto no era de extrañar que cada vez estaban más unidos y este el que hoy estaba a minutos de conocer a la familia de su novio, solo era un paso más para su relación.

Byakuya a pesar de su seriedad estaba un poco preocupado, hasta hace unos dos días había informado a su abuelo sobre su novia y su relación de casi tres años, no es que temiera a su abuelo o a su familia, lo que le preocupaba era que Rangiku sintiese el peso del apellido Kuchiki, toda la cuestión noble, el ser un referente de la sociedad antigua de Japón. Apago su automóvil y vio a su novia que desde que habían entrado no dejaba de observar todo a su alrededor.

Bien ya estamos acá- dijo el saliendo del auto para dirigirse a la puerta de la pelirroja y ayudarle a salir- bienvenida a casa.- dijo en tono serio y ojos brillantes. Rangiku le sonrió ampliamente- apresurémonos, no quiero dar una mala impresión a tu abuelo y a Rukia.

La cena se llevó con la formalidad que era de costumbre en la casa Kuchiki, Matsumoto fue oficialmente presentada a la familia y desde ahí todo fluyo como la seda en el viento. Rukia la reconoció inmediatamente y fue una sorpresa saber que la pelirroja había conquistado a su serio e inconquistable hermano, pero en el fondo fue un gran alivio porque aun recordaba como ella había sido una buena influencia para la Soi cuando estaban en la universidad. Rukia reconoció que era de esperar que su hermano quedara flechado de Matsumoto Rangiku, era hermosa, inteligente y agradable, sin contar que se había convertido en poco tiempo en una eminencia en la medicina psiquiátrica y a decir verdad el domar a su hermano y a Soi Fong era ya una nota muy alta pues los dos eran un poco parecidos, miro a su abuelo que con su porte estoico sonreía de manera sutil ante la elección de su nieto.

Desde la plática banal de política, la cultural a la familiar y un poco intimida la cena estaba llegando a su fin, para unos el tiempo había pasado como un pestañeo y para otros parecía que el reloj no avanzaba, Rukia al final se disculpó por tener que abandonar la maravillosa compañía pues tenía un compromiso previo (para molestia de su hermano, ella saldría a una fiesta con algunos amigos de la universidad que incluía a Ichigo Kurosaki) dejando a la pareja sola con Ginrei Kuchiki que les hizo pasar a la estancia al lado del jardín que se prolongó hasta muy tarde, dejando a una Rangiku Matsumoto en su apartamento casi a la media noche.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana del día domingo Matsumoto se giró levemente en su cama y sus orbes grises se abrieron flojamente, gimió ante el movimiento y en su posición pudo notar un silencio abrumante en el apartamento; hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y solo para ir directo a la habitación continua la cual pertenece a Soi Fong, la pelirroja suspiro al ver que todo estaba ordenado e impecable, posiblemente su amiga había salido muy temprano, por lo que aprovechando la calma y la cama impecable que estaba delante de sus ojos se dispuso a recostarse y dormir un ratito más.

Soi Fong había salido a ejercitarse y como era de su gusto particular el correr era su elemento, era una de esas cosas que la hacían relajarse y drenar mucha energía, en este caso muy particular lo sentía necesario porque aunque había tenido una noches tranquila al dormir pues no sintió la llegada de su amiga a altas horas de la noche, pero al despertar en la mañana aun podía sentir la tensión emerger en sus pensamientos, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia y por experiencia la única culpable de ese estrés era ella misma, el pensar y analizar a Yoruichi aún no comprendía ciertas cosas o no sabía que pensar en por qué la morena después de cas años de un agradable y mutuo distanciamiento hoy quería estar más cerca y de paso meterse en su vida y amistades.

Soi Fong corría, algunas veces con calma y otras como si estuviese en una pista y tenía que llegar primero, pero realmente no era solo eso…corría esperando que todo lo que la molestaba en pensamiento y sentimientos quedaran atrás.

Después de casi dos horas de actividad física volvió al apartamento, al entrar frunció el ceño al ver que no había actividad alguna, pero sonrió suavemente era de esperar que Rangiku aun estuviese dormida en su habitación, se llenó de satisfacción a reconocer que había sido muy acertado el haber comprado el desayuno, pues ella odiaba cocinar y Rangiku posiblemente no estaría de ánimos para cocinar, así que ella camino a su habitación para asearse y luego se relajaría viendo nada en la televisión o leyendo un libro.

Soi entro a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa deportiva quedando en ropa interior, tiro todo a la cesta de ropa sucia y cuando se dirigía a su cama para dejar su iPod cuando de pronto sus orejas y su rostro completo se tornaron de un rojizo al instante, en su cama con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica la pelirroja la miraba sin tener vergüenza alguna por lo cual tomo rápidamente la sabana de su cama y se cubrió.

Qué diablos- dijo tapándose lo más rápido que pudo- que haces acá.

Jajaja- rio la pelirroja al ver lo pudorosa que era Soi- así da gusto despertar- dijo molestando a Soi que parecía cambiar tonalidad de rojo en su rostro, pero dejo de reír al ver que una almohada venia directamente a su rostro.

Voy a ducharme- dijo Soi dando media vuelta y caminar toda envuelta en la sabana, pero Rangiku corrió tras ella y trato de despojarla de la sabana antes que entrara al baño, dando así una pequeña pelea por la manta con la cual las dos forcejeaban hasta que cayeron al suelo entre risas de la pelirroja y quejas de Soi.

Ohh, vamos no seas tímida, además ya te he visto en ropa interior- dijo la pelirroja tomando aire y arreglándose el cabello después de su actividad física y su despertar.

Soi la miro con una sonrisa y le tomo la mano izquierda, para ver la joya que el día anterior no estaba allí- así que estamos de formales- dijo con una sonrisa.

Matsumoto se le quedo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y luego la dio un pequeño golpe con la mano- tú, traidora- dijo dándole otro golpe- lo sabias y no me dijiste.

Estás loca- dijo Soi tomando la mano de la pelirroja- como iba yo a saber eso- rodo los ojos- Byakuya hizo lo que hace tiempo debió de hacer, primero presentarte a su familia y esto- dijo indicando el hermoso anillo de compromiso que Matsumoto tenía en su dedo anular- era un paso que darían tarde o temprano- dijo sonriendo- me alegro mucho por ti.

Rangiku hizo un puchero y abrazo a su amiga- eres tan linda cuando te pones sentimental- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

Si…si. Lo siento por Byakuya que tendrá que aguantarte cuando se casen- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rangiku suspiro en el abrazo- porque tienes que arruinar los momentos emocionales con tus bromas tontas- dijo mirando a su amiga y suspiro- aun no me caso, así que me tendrás que aguantar un poco más.

Ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero la pelirroja se lo impidió- déjame ir a la ducha.

Quiero preguntarte algo- dijo en tono serio, vio como Soi asentía con seriedad- has pensado alguna vez que quizá Yoruichi esté interesada en ti sentimentalmente.

El ceño de Soi se hizo presente rápidamente- No- respondió con rapidez- suspiro- Rangiku ya te lo he dicho ella siempre me ha visto como a una hermana- hizo una mueca de desagrado- una pequeña hermana molesta.

Por dios, pero si ella te cela- dijo con exasperación- fíjate ayer, estaba a la defensiva y la forma en que apareció para saludar fue- se encogió de hombros- obviamente estaba celosa y molesta.

Soi se pasó la mano por el cabello- Rangiku, yo hace mucho tiempo yo creí equivocadamente que quizá ella sentía celos, eso paso cuando los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a acercarse- suspiro- pero ella desde siempre ha sido así, protectora y en cierta forma celosa, pero la verdad es que no le gusta el ser relegada- dijo suavemente- ella es una mujer que le gusta ser el centro de la atención, nada más.

Quizá te equivoques- dijo la pelirroja.

Soi se puso de pie- quizá sí, quizá no – tiro la sabana a su cama- ojala estuviese equivocada- dijo camino a la ducha, dejando a Matsumoto suspirando ante la necedad e inflexibilidad de su amiga…pero más que todo por lo ciega que era.

* * *

Tengan buen fin de semana...salu..lulu


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que esta actualizacion sea de su agrado, creo que despues de este capitulo empieza lo interesante.

Gracias por leer y por los que comentan.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 7**

El día domingo había terminado y con ello el fin de semana, es extraño como muchos odian los días lunes pero es entendible porque llegar al día viernes es sinónimo de fiestas y el comienzo del fin de semana el cual sirve de descanso y entretenimiento, pero los lunes son un recordatorio de la responsabilidad y la obligación de trabajar, estudiar.

Yoruichi Shihōin odiaba los días lunes, odiaba levantarse temprano, odiaba que las dos cosas se juntaran…antes de hoy, por extraño que pareciera en estos días le parecía placentero y satisfactorio ir al trabajo, pero todo era a causa de Soi Fong.

Desde que había tomado la presidencia Yoruichi tenía pequeñas reuniones con Soi Fong para terminar de ponerse al día con los negocios pendientes que Soi había comenzado antes de dejar la presidencia en sus manos, los primeros días fueron un poco ásperos con eso de romper el hielo debido al distanciamiento, pero para alegría de la morena al pasar los días podía verse el dinamismo en el trabajo, lo bien que se acoplaban en los negocios y poco a poco su trato fue menos estricto y mas fluido.

Su plan era ir con calma y acercarse poco a poco, pero también no podía negar que deseaba cada vez más cercanía, más tiempo con ella, pero sobretodo no deseaba compartirla y en este tiempo sabía que aunque ella deseaba acortar distancia, Soi vivía lejos y fuera de su alcance. Junto a esa mujer que le ponía los pelos de punta por el simple hecho de saberla cerca, cuidando a Soi, compartiendo su mesa, las mañanas, las noches, los fines de semana, siendo parte importante de su vida, pero eso debía de cambiar y ella se encargaría de ver cómo hacerlo.

Yoruichi bajo de su auto y tomo su portafolio, suspiro suavemente y comenzó su camino hacia la oficina, caminaba despacio porque siempre tenía que esperar que el ascensor bajara hasta el parqueo y ella odiaba la pausa, el ascensor se abrió y ella entro apretando el botón del piso a la presidencia cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando vio como el auto de Soi entraba al parqueo, sonrió pero no hizo nada para detener el ascensor simplemente el verla llegar la hacía sentir bien y animada; sabía que tendría todo el día para pasar un buen tiempo con ella hablando de trabajo.

* * *

Soi Fong se había despertado a su hora habitual y como cosa extraña hubiese deseado que el fin de semana durara mucho mas o simplemente tomar unas vacaciones y quedarse hibernando en su habitación, pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades que atender y no quería poner en alerta a su entrometida y molesta compañera ante su extraña indisposición de no querer ir a trabajar.

Pero cuál era la causa de su indisposición para no querer ir a las oficinas del corporativo, en efecto que era ella….Yoruichi, Soi había llegado a la conclusión que la cercanía con la morena le estaba afectado psicológica y anímicamente, porque sentimentalmente hace mucho había sido afectada y con el tiempo había sabido vivir con ello, pero sus recientes interacciones y la actitud de la morena le parecían un poco extrañas.

Aun con los pocos deseos de no ir a trabajar, la responsabilidad y seriedad que sus padres le habían inculcado desde muy temprana edad hacía que enviara muy al fondo de su pensamiento y corazón el faltar al trabajo o reportarse indispuesta, por lo que con su ceño característico se levantó para afrontar su nuevo día, camino al trabajo recordó que realmente ella no podía faltar pues hoy llegaban los inversionistas americanos para firmar el acuerdo comercial.

Minutos más tarde Soi entraba al parqueo de la empresa y cuando estaba por parquearse vio a lo lejos que Yoruichi estaba subiendo al ascensor, eso indicaba que la presidenta era de las primeras en llegar y que posiblemente ella no tendría oportunidad de pasar desapercibida a las primeras horas.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba en su escritorio junto a Lisa, dando instrucciones para el resto del día.- por ultimo llama a Kukaku Shiba y dile que deseo que esta misma noche me entregue la información solicitada.

Por supuesto señorita Shihōin- dijo lisa tomando las ultimas notas de todas las instrucciones.- entonces voy por la Señorita Fong.- dijo dando media vuelta para ir a su oficina.

Lisa- dijo Yoruichi poniéndose de pie rápidamente- encárgate de recibir el desayuno y de lo otro que te pedí, yo iré directamente donde la señorita Fong.

Yoruichi salió de su oficina junto a su asistente y luego se dirigió a la oficina al final del pasillo, mientras Lisa se encargaba de lo que se le había ordenado, Soi Fong se encontraba revisando correos, haciendo llamadas y arreglando todo para el recibimiento de los inversionistas americanos.

Suspiro levemente y miro el reloj en la pared de enfrente, hizo una mueca y se dispuso a frotarse la cien pues no podía creer que no eran ni las 10 de la mañana y ya se sentía estresada, de pronto escucho un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

Adelante Lisa- dijo retomando su trabajo sin mirar hacia la puerta.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la respuesta de Soi, era sin duda algo que tomaría para su propia diversión y entro suavemente sin decir palabra alguna hasta ponerse frente al escritorio de Soi.

Dime- ordeno suavemente tecleando en su computadora y sin mirar hacia delante.

Quería preguntar sobre el almuerzo- dijo Yoruichi suavemente y vio como Soi rápidamente miraba hacia ella.

Yoruichi- dijo casi susurrando y algo confundida- disculpa, pensé que eras Lisa- dijo suavemente, mientras vio como Yoruichi le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

No te preocupes- dijo la morena- quería saber cómo será lo del almuerzo con los inversionistas.

Soi sonrío levemente- toma asiento- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena tomaba asiento frente a ella- ellos están hospedados en el Mandarín Oriental- ya reserve un salón ejecutivo para almorzar, pedí un menú combinado entre oriental y occidental.

Eso suena muy bien- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- iremos en tu auto, verdad.

Si eso es lo que quieres, así será- dijo suavemente- ya tengo en contrato listo con sus respectivas copias, Byakuya lo envió hace media hora, aun no lo reviso pero sería bueno que tú le echaras un vistazo.

Yoruichi se levantó de su asiento-bien lo revisare después, ya desayunaste- pregunto casualmente.

Soi la miro contrariada- no, pero aun así yo… Intento decir algo más pero Yoruichi se acercó rápidamente para tomarla del brazo y casi la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Ven vamos a mi oficina y no pongas excusas- ya pedí desayuno para las dos.

Pero tendremos un almuerzo- apunto Soi tratando de pasar el desayuno.

La morena detuvo su caminar y vio a Soi con el ceño característico en su rostro- Soi- dijo casi de manera suplicante y acercándose a la pequeña mujer para acomodarle el fleco de su rostro y pudiese ver con más claridad los ojos grises- sabes muy bien que cuando es almuerzo de negocios lo que menos se hace es comer decentemente.

Soi sonrío ante el acto casi infantil y suplicante de la morena- está bien, vamos- dijo suavemente y rápidamente fue tomada con sorpresa cuando la morena le regalo un pequeño beso en su mejilla al momento que se abalanzaba para abrazarla, luego se dirigieron a la oficina de la morena pues el desayuno ya había llegado.

Yoruichi se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras comía su desayuno y miraba a su acompañante, internamente se felicitaba por su grandiosa idea de tomar el desayuno junto a Soi, pero al verla ahí tomando su desayuno muy seriamente y de forma lenta se preguntaba porque parecia tensa.

Había un silencio cómodo entre las dos, desde que habían llegado Yoruichi se había dedicado a servir el desayuno para cada una mientras Soi se encargaba del café; luego de desearse un buen provecho comenzaron a devorar lo que sus platos contenían.

Soi Fong miraba de vez en cuando a la morena, había algo diferente en ella pero aún no deducía que era, pero podía predecir que era como una especie de malicia y regocijo, eso la hacía preguntarse cuanto de lo que mostraba la morena era verdadero y cuanto era solo parte de la máscara que siempre llevo ante los demás, porque siempre fue sonriente, juguetona, coqueta, bromista y hasta seria. Pero nadie realmente sabía todo lo que había más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista.

Qué piensas- cuestiono la morena al ver que Soi quedaba como en otro mundo.

En los inversionistas- dijo suavemente.

Mentirosa- respondió la morena con una media sonrisa.

Soi le sonrió devuelta- porque crees que miento.

La morena suspiro- realmente no es que lo crea, solo es intuición.

Soi bajo su rostro al sentir que el rubor emergía en sus pómulos, pues inconscientemente había sido pillada- solo meditaba en como las cosas han cambiado.

La morena la miro seriamente- las cosas en general o algo más específico- cuestiono.

Soi sonrió levemente- en general- respondió suavemente.

Yoruichi estaba por preguntar algo más cuando fueron interrumpidas por Lisa que entraba a la oficina- con su permiso señoritas, lamento interrumpir- dijo Lisa.

Sucede algo Lisa- pregunto Yoruichi.

La señorita Fong, tiene una llamada- dijo suavemente.

Que deje el mensaje y le corresponderé- dijo Soi suavemente.

Lisa se quedó dando un pequeño suspiro sin saber que más hacer- ya le dije, pero la señorita Matsumoto insiste en hablar directamente con usted- miro hacia Soi- dice que estuvo llamando a su celular y no contesta por lo cual se preocupó.

Soi busco en sus bolsillos el teléfono y noto que no lo tenía- lo deje en la oficina- dijo poniéndose de pie- será mejor que vaya y conteste- dijo buscando la puerta.

Soi- dijo la morena rápidamente- contesta aquí- le sugirió- Lisa pasa la llamada- ordeno y Lisa dudo por un instante pues sabía que Soi siempre fue muy privada de sus relaciones y su vida personal.

Soi detuvo su andar y asintió- pasa la llamada y gracias Lisa- dijo dirigiéndose al escritorio de la morena para estar junto al teléfono y tras unos segundos sonó.

* * *

Si- respondió Soi sin dejar de ver a la morena que la mira intrigada.

Dios que cuesta hablar contigo-dijo la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea- me tenías preocupada- soltó de repente.

Lo siento, no quise preocuparte- dijo con seriedad- deje el celular en mi oficina, sucede algo.

Quería avisarte que hoy pasare toda la tarde en el hospital y luego iré a cenar con Byakuya y Rukia- sonrió en el teléfono- sé que nunca te ando informando de lo que hago pero sabes que siempre me preocupo por que cuides de tu alimentación.

No te preocupes por eso- dijo suavemente- veré donde cenar.

Hablando de eso- dijo la Rangiku- de donde estás hablando si no estás en tu oficina.

Eso no es importante- dijo suavemente.

Así que estas con la presidenta- dijo en tono malicioso- bueno lamento molestarlas en su reunión- se puso seria al escuchar el pequeño bufido de molestia en Soi- cuídate y no te olvides cenar.

Si, lo hare- dijo con algo de incomodidad- ten buen día- dijo colgado el aparato.

* * *

Yoruichi miraba la escena, Soi había pasado de la tranquilidad a la incomodidad y por ultimo a un poco de molestia, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo discreta que había sido en su conversación.

Espero que no sea algún problema con tu… compañera- pregunto la morena.

No- respondió rápidamente Soi- solo preguntaba por la cena.

La cena- cuestiono la morena.

Si, ella tiene demasiado instinto maternal y se preocupa hasta por lo que voy a cenar- dijo con un poco de humor.

Parecen muy unidas- reflexionó la morena.

Algo así- dijo Soi con una sonrisa y tomando asiento para beber el último sorbo de café, luego de un momento se puso de pie- gracias por el desayuno Yoruichi, pero debo regresar al trabajo- dijo suavemente intento recoger su palto y taza.

Deja eso, ya vendrán a recogerlo- dijo la morena- gracias por acompañarme a desayunar- dijo con una leve sonrisa- estaré lista a esa hora- afirmo- mientras leeré lo del acuerdo comercial.

Soi fue directamente a la puerta y salió directo a su oficina, dejando a una Yoruichi con mucho que pensar, parecía que Matsumoto Rangiku estaba hasta en la sopa y tenía el tacto para interrumpir esos pequeños momentos que lograba tener a solas con Soi.

Bueno a trabajar- dijo con un leve suspiro la morena.

* * *

La hora de ir al dichoso almuerzo con los inversionistas americanos llego y fiel a su palabra Soi paso por la oficina de Yoruichi a las 11 y media, para dirigirse al Mandarín Oriental ya que no quería llegar tarde y ser atrapada por el tráfico que era frecuente cerca de la torre de Tokio.

Soi vestía un traje sastre color gris oscuro pegado ligeramente al cuerpo, su camiseta era de cuello estilo mao color celeste y sus botas de tacón alto, por otra parte Yoruichi vestía un traje sastre de falda con saco y una camiseta color blanco y sus zapatos negros tacón alto. Realmente cualquier persona voltearía su rostro para verlas al pasar y en la oficina no pasaron desapercibidas, hasta Lisa que era muy discreta les había dicho lo bien que se veían y al llegar al parque las pocas personas ahí cuchicheaban sobre la antigua y nueva presidenta y su buena relación.

Las dos subieron al automóvil de Soi y rápidamente partieron a su almuerzo de negocios, al llegar al hotel fueron a la sala donde almorzarían y se reunirían, todo paso rápidamente; las presentaciones entre los americanos y ellas, luego el hablar del corporativo lo que los inversionistas hacían en américa y como llevarían al corporativo Shihōin al conocimiento de los americanos, luego tuvieron su almuerzo y como lo había dicho Yoruichi fue más charla que comida y bebida, después pasaron a los más serio como fue la lectura del acuerdo comercial y con todo ya pactado el brindis por una próspera y duradera alianza comercial.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Yoruichi recibió una llamada haciendo que se disculpara de los inversionistas y tomar la llamada a parte, dejando a Soi platicando de economía y otras cosas con los americanos.

Si- Respondió suavemente la morena.

Hey princesa- dijo una voz socarrona al otro lado del auricular- llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que no estabas- sonrió sonoramente- no me digas que ya te estas cansando de ser responsable y has escapado de las obligaciones por el día de hoy.

Kukaku- reprendió la morena-deja las burlas y ve al punto pues estoy en una reunión importante con unos americanos.

Tsk, si claro- se burló la ojiverde- seguro Soi está ahí también y en estos mismos instantes estas observándola con cara de borrego a medio morir.

La morena suspiro era cierto que en esos instantes estaba mirando a Soi, pero eso no significaba que todo lo que Kukaku había dicho era verdad; por otra parte se preguntaba cómo era que Kukaku la mayoría de veces atinaba a lo que ella hacia o pensaba.- no la estoy mirando de esa manera- se defendió.

Jajajaja- una carcajada llena de burla se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- vez que tenía razón, deja de acosarla visualmente y mejor ponte en acción.

Kukaku- advirtió la morena- realmente agradecería que dejaras de presionarme, además debo volver al trabajo- dijo seriamente.

Bien, ya entendí- dijo Kukaku- solo quería informarte que ya tengo lo que me pediste, aun deseas que lo lleve a la oficina o paso por tu casa.

La verdad no sé cuándo terminaremos acá- dijo la morena con un poco de fastidio- pasa por la casa ya que me interesa lo que has conseguido.

Oki doki- dijo la ojiverde- vuelve a la acción princesa- termino colgando el teléfono.

Ahh realmente Kukaku es detestable cuando quiere- dijo para sí la morena, suspiro levemente y jugo con el celular en la mano, la noticia que Kukaku le acababa de dar añadía un poco de ansiedad, había algo en su interior que le decía que el camino que había tomado era totalmente incorrecto, aunque de igual forma sentía que era el camino para alcanzar lo que más anhelaba- el fin justifica los medios- susurro suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a su reunión.

* * *

Las cosas parecían haber terminado en buenos términos, después del almuerzo y la charla ociosa y aburrida según la morena, habían pasado a lo más productivo y después de explicar los términos del acuerdo, los pro y contras y sobretodo el beneficio que les traerían a cada una de las partes, el acuerdo fue firmado terminando con sonrisas y un pequeño brindis.

Soi había jugado su papel como anfitriona a la perfección para beneplácito de Yoruichi, Soi realmente estaba hecha para los negocios era fría y astuta, nunca dejaba nada al azar y siempre mostraba la amabilidad y sumisión como armas a su antojo. Los americanos hicieron una extensa invitación para que les acompañaran a la cena pues habían reservado en un fino restaurante japonés, Yoruichi se excusó alegando que tenía que ver un informe muy importante dejando a Soi con el compromiso de acompañarlos.

Los americanos subieron a sus habitaciones alegando el preparase para salir de paseo y luego ir a la cena, eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Soi y Yoruichi se quedaron en la sala de recepción del hotel.

No entiendo tu negativa de ir a cenar- dijo Soi.

Ya lo explique- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- pero tú- sonrió- ya tienes donde ir a cenar y de paso no preocuparas a tu amiga.

Soi bufo levemente- seguramente brincara de la alegría cuando le cuente- dijo de forma sarcástica.

No seas sarcástica- dijo la morena con una sonrisa divertida.

Está bien- se puso seria- te llevare a la oficina- dijo suavemente.

Puedo tomar un taxi, no te preocupes- dijo la morena.

Como crees que te iras sola en taxi- dijo con el ceño acentuado- si me hice cargo de traerte es mi responsabilidad llevarte de regreso.

Yoruichi quedo un poco sorprendida pero de forma agradable, Soi era tan correcta, tan seria y para sumarle a su atractivo tenía gestos llenos de caballerosidad, la morena se perdió en su cavilaciones por un momento pero salió del su ensueño- dime, siempre eres tan linda con todas las personas.

Soi la miro extrañada pero el comentario hizo que se ruborizara de inmediato- mejor apresurémonos.- dijo tomando el camino hacia la salida.

Yoruichi sonreía internamente, era cierto que Soi parecía tan fría e indiferente con todas las personas, pero ella la conocía un poco más y sabía que en el fondo era tan dulce como la miel, así que la siguió de cerca para que la llevara de regreso a su casa aunque en el fondo ella deseara pasar el resto de la velada junto a ella, suspiro subiendo al auto de Soi Fong era más que evidente que por mucho que anhelara tenerla solo para ella, debía de esperar quizá mucho más de lo previsto.

El regreso fue en silencio, pareciera que en la reunión con los americanos habían hablado hasta por los codos y en su regreso a la oficina parecía más conveniente y cómodo el sonido suave de la radio, llegaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de la morena y Soi se despidió, no le gustaba ser impuntual y sabía que los americanos estarían esperándola.

* * *

Yoruichi había subido a su oficina rápidamente y sin perder más el tiempo le pidió a Lisa un informe de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, después de casi de una hora de arreglar pendiente y enviar correos dando instrucciones y de paso enviar la documentación de la negociación con los americanos.

Eran las seis de la tarde y Yoruichi tomo su portafolio para ir de regreso a casa, suspiro levemente el día había sido muy bueno para ser un lunes y aun no terminaba el día y la noche se antojaba interesante, realmente se antojaba expectante. Términos sus pendientes lo más rápido que pudo y hablo con Shiro para que la esperara para cenar.

La morena salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa, para su sorpresa Kukaku ya la estaba esperando a la puerta de su casa, la morena se estaciono y se apresuró llegar hasta la puerta y saludarla.

Hey Yoruichi- saludo Kukaku.

Puntual ehh- sonrió la morena- vamos, hay que ir a cenar.

Me parece bien, luego de la cena- le mostro una carpeta con documentos- te iras de espalda.

Guarda eso- dijo la morena mientras abría la puerta principal y entraba a la casa seguida por Kukaku.

Te has vuelto muy aburrida- que tal tu tarde con Soi- pregunto la ojiverde.

Bastante bien, pero ya te dije que fue solo trabajo- dijo sin dar mayor detalle.- solamente.

Así que ya te guardas los detalles jugosos- dijo burlonamente.

No hay nada encubierto- dijo suavemente- ahora compórtate que viene papa.

Shiro se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- que bueno verte en esta casa Kukaku- dijo el moreno dejándose abrazar por la mujer Shiba, luego la morena lo saludo con un pequeño beso y de ahí se dirigieron al comedor para la cena que fue amena para los tres, Shiro tenía razón Kukaku aun con los años no cambiaba su actitud despreocupada y su sentido del humor, lo cual agradecía grandemente pues Yoruichi parecía aligerarse un poco en su presencia. La cena paso tan rápido que cada se hizo un poco tarde y como era de esperar Shiro Shihōin se sintió el cansancio rápidamente, para su molestia era una indicativo que su condición estaba empeorando según le había pronosticado Unohana, por lo que se disculpó y se fue a descasar dejando a Yoruichi con Kukaku.

Kukaku Shiba tenía una forma de sobrellevar las cosas incomodas y para ser sincera consigo misma, este momento la hacía sentirse incomoda o solo era la incomodidad de saber que la información que esta vez había conseguido era demasiado privada, después que Shiro se había dirigido a su habitación las dos mujeres fueron directamente al despacho en silencio, sin bromas o comentarios superfluo, sabían muy bien que este era un momento importante como dice por ahí: El que confía sus secretos a otro hombre se hace esclavo de él…aunque en este caso no es que Soi había confiado algún secreto, Kukaku había descubiertos muchas cosas de Soi que eran confidenciales algunas por favores y otras de forma poco ortodoxa.

Entonces- dijo Kukaku de forma suave- acá estamos.- la ojiverde extendió a la morena la carpeta con la documentación y se la entrego.

Yoruichi tomo la documentación y frunció el ceño- que paso ahora, porque tan rápido.- sonrió levemente- acaso Shiba se ha cansado de las burlas.

Se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, no soy un genio como Kisuke pero se ver un problema desde lejos y toda esa mierda- dijo señalando lo entregado a Yoruichi- se ve y huele como un montón de mierda.

Yoruichi enarco una ceja de manera confusa ante las palabras de la extraña y seria Kukaku, por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a leer la documentación traída de la manera más rápida que pudo; mientras Kukaku servía dos vasos con sake y ella comenzó a beber de uno de ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y Yoruichi leía y suspiraba de vez en cuando, al terminar el ultimo papel puso de manera casi violenta la carpeta con todos los papeles en el escritorio y vio rápidamente a su amiga- como diablos conseguiste esto.

Bueno- comenzó Kukaku con un poco de indiferencia- ya sabes las amistades y otras con un poco de persuasión, quiero decir la cantidad adecuada de persuasión.

Lo del contrato con la constructora- dijo casi molesta- como es que Soi pudo firmar algo como esto- dijo tomando la copia del papel en su mano y golpeando el escritorio con el- es que...

Mira Yoruichi- dijo Kukaku con suavidad- por lo que se Soi siempre se ha encargado de ese hospital y si no hacía algo lo clausuraban- suspiro y bajo sus hombros- pero lo de sus ahorros, me dejo preocupada- dijo con pesar- se está quedando sin efectivo.

Lose- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y paseándose por el despacho como felino enjaulado- posiblemente ha gastado todas las ganancias que por años ahorro y para que, es que acaso no pudo pedir ayuda a papa o a mí.

Es Soi de quien hablamos- dijo Kukaku- desde niña nunca pedía ayuda por mas mal que le fuera, así que debes hacer algo para ayudarla y pronto, ese contrato es como una astilla en el trasero que pronto se hundirá más.

Yoruichi asintió levemente- solo debo pensar cómo hacerlo- dijo suavemente- sin que se ofenda y sin que su orgullo salga herido, te imaginas cómo puede afectar a su imagen financieramente.

Kukaku suspiro sonoramente y se dejó caer con brazos extendidos en el escritorio- todo sería más fácil si fueran pareja, ya sabes cómo el matrimonio mancomunado y todo eso.

La morena frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kukaku, se quedó por un momento confundida y el silencio en el despacho era palpable, parecía que las dos pensaban en uno solución pero nada parecía bueno, hasta que la morena abrió los ojos con asombro ante el recuerdo de un correo que el departamento jurídico le había mandado sobre una consulta de Soi y sus acciones.

Ahora entiendo- dijo suavemente- ella está buscando arreglar el problema- explicó a Kukaku cuando está se puso atenta a lo que la morena decía- Kukaku escúchame bien, nadie y lo digo en serio absolutamente nadie debe saber de esto, menos Soi.

Como crees que diría algo- dijo casi reclamando- pero aun así eso no resuelve nada y en que le ayudara solo quedarnos calladas, ella sola no podrá conseguir esa suma en corto plazo, es mucho dinero.

No es tanto- dijo la morena rápidamente.

Si sí...Claro yo la princesa que tengo dinero de sobra- se burló Kukaku en forma sarcástica- ella gasto sus ahorros y no es de las que nos pedirá un préstamo.

Admito que es una suma considerable y te doy la razón- suspiro- se gastó el dinero en el equipo médico del hospital y la reconstrucción- frunció el ceño- posiblemente es por esa mujer.

Kukaku la miro extrañada- que mujer- cuestiono.

La tal Matsumoto- dijo con molestia- parece que ella esta hasta en la sopa.

Kukaku Shiba la miro con confusión y luego comenzó a reírse de forma un poco molesta para la morena pues estaban hablando de algo muy serio- tus celos realmente son un problema.- ya fui a ver ese hospital y tú también deberías hacerlo- sugirió la ojiverde- la administradora o mejor dicho jefa del pequeño hospital es otra persona que tiene lo suyo, pero Matsumoto Rangiku según lo que averigüe solo llega los días miércoles, jueves y viernes por la tarde.

Aun así- replico la morena y Kukaku evito que siguiera hablando haciendo su famosa cara de fastidio.

Ella da sus servicios gratuitamente y solamente por Soi, sabes que en su consultorio privado ubicado en el décimo piso en el Midtown Tower recibe por consulta de una hora más de lo que recibiría en las tardes que va a la semana al pequeño hospital- suspiro- no dejes que los celos y tú posesividad te dominen.

Y que pasa con la administradora del hospital- dijo casi molesta.

Tiene dos razones muy importantes que podían llamar la atención de Soi- dijo casi maliciosamente.

Eres demasiado pervertida- señalo la morena.

Lo siento mucho santa Yoruichi- dijo con burla, haciendo que Kukaku se llevara un golpe en su hombro- ¡hay!- exclamo sobándose en hombro- bueno basta de charla, debo irme antes que se haga más tarde.

Muchas gracias Kukaku- dijo la morena- esta vez te la debo, en verdad.

Bueno me bastara con una cantidad considerable por las molestias- sonrió al ver el rostro desencajado de la morena – claro lo pones a nombre de Hope Hospital.- dijo casi a la puerta del despacho.- espero pienses en cómo solucionar ese problema.

Mañana mismo envió el cheque- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ten por seguro que ya sé cómo ayudarla- dijo con una mirada seria- aunque tenga que obligarla.

Tampoco jodas las cosas- dijo suavemente Kukaku y salió del despacho y de la mansión Shihōin, rumbo a su casa junto a su esposo- bueno posiblemente desde hoy Kisuke querrá que le pague los favores- dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa.

* * *

Yoruichi se quedó en el despacho, pensando en todo lo que había averiguado de Soi y se preguntaba si lo que pensaba hacer le ayudaría en su objetivo o le pondría las cosas más difíciles.

La morena guardo la documentación en su portafolio y lo preparo para el día de mañana, debía ir a descansar porque mañana seria uno muy ocupado. Había más que ver e investigar, posiblemente le tomaría la palabra a Kukaku e iría a ver ese hospital aunque no le gustara la idea, debía de constatar todo lo que Soi había ocupado por mejorar ese lugar.

Por favor Soi no me vayas a odiar, pero debo ayudarte- dijo suavemente apago todo en el despacho y salió rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

Saludos y buen fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta actualizacion salio como me lo esperaba y puedo anunciar que el otro capitulo se pondra mejor porque es conveniente para todos que ciertas situaciones se den .

agredezco a los que leen y dejan saludos :P

* * *

**CAPITULO No 8**

Yoruichi Shihōin estaba en su oficina revisando mails y enviando otros más que eran de suma importancia para ella, su oficina estaba con poca luz pues hasta ese momento el reloj marcaba las 7:40 am y como todos sabían la entrada en las oficinas de la corporación era a las 8 en punto, Lisa siempre llegaba a las 7:45 para estar preparada cuando la morena llegaba pues desde que había tomado control de la empresa era puntual y siempre le tenía listo una taza de café junto con el informe de lo que había que hacer durante el día.

Los de seguridad y el encargado de recepción en la entrada principal se llevaron una gran sorpresa ese día al ver que la presidenta Shihōin Yoruichi ingresaba al corporativo por la puerta principal, por todos era sabido que ella entraba directamente por la entrada privada del estacionamiento y subía directamente a la presidencia, lo más curioso fue que eran las 7 de la mañana cuando ella llego con su rostro serio casi llegando a parecer algo enfadada. Pero no era para menos, la morena había tenido una terrible noche después de su plática con Kukaku, la mente de la morena fue un hervidero con cada detallé que había leído con respecto a Soi Fong.

Así que no le vio mucho provecho quedarse más tiempo en cama cuando los primeros rayos del sol surcaron el horizonte, se había devanado los sesos pensando en una solución viable y rápida, no quería que Soi fuese desprestigiada o en la peor de las situaciones que fuese demandada y que el hospital se viera obligado a cerrar, sobretodo no quería que su padre se enterara de ese problema pues eso lo afligiría en gran manera y su salud no era muy buena para afrontar noticias tan angustiantes.

Pero por más que pensara no había camino fácil para arreglar la situación, sobre todo cuando sabía que Soi era más terca que una mula y tan orgullosa que posiblemente terminaría teniendo un problema que podía separarlas más de lo que ya estaban, por lo que ahí estaba preparándose con anticipación para tener información legal, por la tarde para su disgusto tendría que ir a verificar ese hospital que Soi preservaba tanto, al punto de estar en ese gran problema.

Realmente necesito una solución- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la silla y cerrando los ojos un instante y se quedó así por unos minutos.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina de la presidencia fue abierta por Lisa de manera apresurada tanto que asusto a la morena que parecía haber encontrado un pequeño descanso ante sus reflexiones.

Señorita Shihōin, siento mi tardanza y disculpe si la moleste- dijo al ver que la morena tenía una cara entre el susto y el aturdimiento.

No te preocupes Lisa- dijo la morena suavemente- puedes encender las luces- pidió rápidamente- solo me adelante este día y tú siempre vienes temprano, así que no hay problema.

Quiere que le prepare su café- pregunto Lisa y vio como la morena asintió- no desea que le pida algo de desayunar.

Si- dijo la morena rápidamente y vio como Lisa sonrió y se marchaba, no sin antes encender las luces de la oficina.

Yoruichi comenzó a guardar la documentación que tenía en su escritorio en su portafolio, suspiro hondamente se quedó pensando por un breve momento y luego se puso de pie rápidamente para dirigirse hacia fuera al abrir la puerta de su oficina y ubicarse unos pasos más hacia el escritorio de Lisa que se encontraba a unos pasos de su puerta vio que ella pedía su desayuno y ya tenía su taza en café en una bandeja, sonrió levemente y espero a que Lisa terminará su llamada.

Al instante en que Lisa termino su llamada rápidamente pregunto- sucede algo malo señorita.

Nada Lisa, solo quería preguntarte- dijo seriamente- hay algo urgente que tenga que hacer esta tarde.

Lisa tecleo en su computadora para ver la agenda- bueno, según la agenda hoy parece ser un día tranquilo, nada pendiente y estaba por enviarle los informes de cada área del corporativo y de ahí….- Lisa frunció el ceño levemente- ahorita tengo un correo del departamento legal programando una cita con usted a las diez de la mañana.

Diles que si- dijo con una sonrisa- Lisa- llamo seriamente la morena- podría hablar contigo un momento- dijo suavemente- no es nada serio- aclaro al ver que Lisa ponía cara de seria.

Por supuesto señorita- dijo Lisa con una mirada un poco contrariada.

La morena retorno a su oficina mientras Lisa terminaba de responder el correo a los del departamento Legal, su corazón martillaba un poco angustiado; ese día comenzaba muy extraño, primero al presidenta llegaba a las primeras horas tanto que los vigilante y los de recepción eran los únicos en el conglomerado en ese momento luego ella había encontrado a la señorita Shihōin en penumbras parecía cansada y ahora le pedía un momento para hablar.

Hablar… de que- dijo Lisa suavemente y cerro su el correo para dirigirse a la oficina de Yoruichi con el café en su mano.

Yoruichi vio cuando Lisa entro y sonrió pudo ver la extrañez y el nerviosismo que trataba de encubrir.

Usted dirá señorita Shihōin- dijo lisa de pie frente al escritorio.

La morena sonrió- siéntate Lisa- dijo suavemente.- primero quiero pedirte que esta conversación quede solo entre tú y yo.

Lisa tomo asiento y asintió estando de acuerdo con la morena que guardo unos minutos de silencio antes de comenzar a hablar.

Desde cuando trabajas acá- pregunto la morena tomando su café y sorbiendo un poco de él.

De trabajar aquí- se extrañó por la pregunta, pero respondió- desde hace más de dos años, antes estaba en el área de recursos humanos pero mucho antes estuve haciendo una pasantía de seis meses como parte del trabajo de mi graduación.- respondió.

Desde cuándo conoces a Soi.- volvió a preguntar.

Lisa frunció el ceño, era extraño el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación que más bien parecía un interrogatorio, pero aun así respondió- a la señorita Fong la conocí al mismo tiempo que comencé hacer mis prácticas, ella ya estaba en la empresa según escuche al venir estuvo en el área financiera como aprendiz y haciendo mandados a otros en ese departamento, claro nadie sabía que era cercana al señor Shihōin.

Yoruichi sonrió – porque nadie sabía y tú como lo supiste.- pregunto rápidamente.

Una vez fui al departamento financiero y vi como uno de los de mayor rango despotricaba en contra de ella en una discusión diciendo que ella no sabía nada y que solo era una estudiante. Realmente la trato muy mal.

Quien fue- pregunto rápidamente la morena.

El ya no trabaja aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- su padre lo despidió después de dos semana, por un error en unos cálculos financieros los mismos porque había discutido con la señorita.

Pero tú como supiste- reitero la pregunta.

Yo – dijo bajando la voz- un día la busque para hablar con ella y le aconseje el que pusiera una queja en recursos humanos, pero ella me dijo que no me metiera en problemas, que ella estaría bien- dijo sonriente- luego al terminar mi pasantía tuve una cita para hablar con su padre y me ofreció trabajar en el corporativo estuve otros seis meses en recursos humanos luego me llamaron para ser la asistente de la señorita Fong que fungía como mano derecha de su padre.

Ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta quien era realmente, ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si- respondió Lisa con una sonrisa- me sorprendió saber que ella era una de las accionistas del corporativo, a muchos no les cayó en gracia que ella fuese la mano derecha de su padre y luego la presidenta.

Conoces a Soi muy bien, Lisa- cuestión la morena.- sabes que ella está pendiente de un hospital.

Lisa sonrió- se lo del hospital señorita, ella me pidió ayuda para arreglar ciertas cosas administrativas y ver perfiles para contratar a la que ahora es la doctora encargada y jefa del nosocomio., aunque conozco un poco a la señorita Fong todo es más superficial, conocí a su exnovia la modelo y a la señorita Matsumoto.

Conociste a Tia- dijo con cara de terror.

Si- dijo suavemente- hacían una buena pareja pero era muy celosa y posesiva con la señorita Fong, cuando rompieron la vi un poco mal pero la señorita Matsumoto siempre ha estado muy al pendiente de ella.

La morena frunció el ceño- crees que ellas han sido más que amigas o algo así.

Creo que jamás podrían ser algo más que amigas- dijo Lisa casi sonriendo- la señorita Fong peleaba mucho con ella alegando que se buscara un novio, llegaba casi siempre que la señorita venía a sacarla de la oficina o le traía de cenar, los primeros meses que tomo la presidencia ella fue muy obstinada en saber todo del conglomerado y se mal vivía.

Siempre ha sido tan responsable y necia que no dudo de lo que dices- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- ella nunca hablo de mí o me menciono.

No- respondió Lisa- solo lo hizo cuando le pregunte cómo era usted, un día antes que tomara la presidencia, como le dije señorita- aclaro Lisa- la señorita Fong es muy reservada con su vida privada.

Si lose- dijo la morena- Gracias por contestar mis preguntas Lisa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisa se puso de pie- de nada señorita Shihōin- camino hacia la puerta.

Lisa- llamo Yoruichi a su asistente- esta tarde me iré temprano así que puedes irte temprano, no creo que Soi necesite que te quedes.

Muchas gracias señorita- dijo Lisa dando media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Cuando Lisa salió puso su mano sobre el pecho, esa había sido un extraño momento la morena había sido fría y aun cuando sonreía parecía como una pantalla. El teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar.

Presidencia- respondió con tono formal.

Lisa- la voz de Soi se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.- hablaba para avisar que llegare en horas de la tarde, tengo asuntos personales que atender.- suspiro- por favor le avisas a la presidenta.

Si señorita Fong- tenga buen día- Lisa colgó el teléfono y al momento le aviso a Yoruichi.

La mañana transcurrió con un poco de lentitud ya que no había muchos asuntos pendientes y las pocas cosas eran tan triviales que hacia la mañana aburrida pero Lisa no era una simple asistente y podía ver que había algo raro en el ambiente y sobretodo había algo diferente en la señorita Shihōin, pero si podía rememorar desde que la morena llego había tenido actitudes de interés con la señorita Fong, pero también la señorita Fong se comportaba diferente a como se comportaba con las demás personas.

Dios esto es un lio- dijo suavemente Lisa, cuando de pronto tenía al director del departamento legal del conglomerado.

La señorita Shihōin me concertó una cita a esta hora- dijo suavemente.

Por supuesto señor Hitomi, permítame anunciarlo- dijo Lisa suavemente e informo a la morena.

* * *

Puede pasar Licenciado Hitomi- dijo Lisa y el hombre paso a la oficina de la presidenta.

Licenciado Hitomi, tome asiento- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

El hombre hizo lo que se le dijo y procedió a sacar documentos- tengo todo lo que usted pidió, aunque debo indicar que son copias ya que los originales los guarda su apreciado padre.

La morena se acercó a él y tomo los documentos que Hitomi traía- con lo que le pregunte se puede hacer- cuestiono la morena rápidamente.

Uhmm- si usted verifica el documento que le acabo de entregar hay una cláusula muy importante- dijo señalándole el documento.

Su padre y el señor Fong que en paz descanse- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- fueron muy inteligentes y precavidos ante el futuro de sus hijas y la corporación misma.

Que significa esto- dijo la morena leyendo el documento en sus manos.

Es un párrafo donde especifica que ustedes dos son las herederas y propietarias de las acciones de la corporación, pero con una cláusula de salvedad en la cual especifican que no pueden venderlas, ocuparlas como garantes y cederlas en consentimiento.

Entonces- dijo la morena con asombro- no pueden servir para un préstamo ni nada.

Eso es exactamente lo que impide la salvedad señorita- dijo el hombre regordete.

Me imagino que estas son copias de las copias que tiene- cuestiono la morena.

Si son copias, usted puede quedarse con ellas señorita Shihōin- aclaró el licenciado.

Con lo otro que le pregunte, se puede hacer.- cuestiono casi desanimada.

El corporativo no permite un desembolso importante- dijo con cara un poco triste- aunque sea para causas filantrópicas, por lo cual no se podrá hacer.

La morena se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiro- muchas gracias Hitomi- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Estoy para servirle señorita Shihōin- dijo el hombre regordete y dando una inclinación se marchó.

La morena regreso a su escritorio con los papeles en sus manos y dio una expresión de frustración- dios porque se hacen las cosas tan difíciles.

No me queda de otra dijo suavemente- tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

* * *

Mientras tanto Soi salía de una institución bancaria con la esperanza que le concedieran el préstamo tomando como garantes las acciones del corporativo Shihōin que poseía en su nombre, había presentado toda la documentación y ahora solo quedaba esperar la afirmación del banco, según el gerente esta misma tarde obtendría su respuesta y posiblemente al final de la semana podría pagar lo que faltaba a la constructora, justo a tiempo para no romper con el contrato.

Manejaba con molestia y con enojo para sí misma, al final Rangiku había tenido razón el dinero era un problema y uno muy molesto, más aun cuando las cosas parecían mejorar con el hospital, temía que los contratistas hicieran un escándalo si las cosas terminaban mal, lo que pasaría para el conglomerado, lo que pasaría si Shiro Shihōin se diera cuenta.

Fui una necia- dijo para sí misma.

Soi había llegado a la empresa y estaba en el parqueo meditando y pensando en tantas cosas a la vez, miro alrededor y vio que el auto de la morena no se encontraba y vio su reloj, eran apenas la una de la tarde.

Bajo de su automóvil y subió por el ascensor, al llegar al piso de su oficina vio que Lisa no se encontraba cosa que le extraño, pero aun así se dirigió a su oficina, iba a dedicar su tiempo al trabajo o se volvería loca de la ansiedad.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin estaba frente al gerente del Mizuho Financial Group, Inc. De la sucursal de Tokio, su pose seria era digna de admirar, mientras que el gerente no dejaba de mirarla con un poco de aflicción en su rostro.

Señorita Shihōin, quisiera saber si en algo le hemos ofendido o faltado para que tome una decisión tan radical con respecto a su cuenta con nosotros- dijo el gerente con signos de tensión y casi suplica en su rostro.

La morena sonrió ante la pregunta del gerente - no tengo ninguna queja de su servicio, es más me siento satisfecha pero esto es algo que necesito hacer.

El hombre regordete sonrió complacido- ya que no hay queja de su parte permítame explicarle lo siguiente- dijo seriamente- tenemos como regla general que los desembolsos con cantidades considerables se hagan a más tardar dos días después de la petición del titular de la cuenta.

La morena bufo suavemente, ella quería el dinero para ya pero parecía que siempre había un problema- Entonces el jueves estaré acá a primera hora - dijo con una sonrisa.

Tendré todo listo para cuando usted venga - dijo el hombre regordete- algo más en que pueda ayudarle, señorita Shihōin.

Si, sólo un detalle- dijo la morena - el dinero lo quiere en un cheque a nombre de constructora Komatsu.

Se hará como usted mande señorita Shihōin- el gerente dio una inclinación de despedida y vio como la morena salió de ahí a paso apresurado.

Yoruichi no quería perder más su tiempo en el Banco y ahora se dirigía a su automóvil con rumbo al hospital, algo que realmente no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, la morena odiaba los hospitales.

Pero ella sabía que ese lugar era importante para Soi y debía ver por qué tanta preocupación y tanto afán por ese lugar, su padre le había dicho que sus respectivas madres habían fundado el hospital y hasta trabajado en él, aun así sabía que Soi se había tomado demasiados riesgos por salvaguardar ese lugar.

* * *

Soi se encontraba en su oficina trabajando con todo afán, era extraño que Yoruichi no estuviese en la oficina y de paso que le diera la tarde a Lisa. Pero si lo prensaba mejor después del día tan ajetreado que habían tenido ayer, este día parecía no tener mucho movimiento tanto que ella había tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer sus cosas.

Estaba viendo hacia la ciudad que parecía tranquila pues aun las personas estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, se detuvo un momento a pensar que ya casi se estaba por cumplir un mes desde que la morena había tomado las riendas de la corporación y para su mala suerte también un mes que marcaba el final del contrato en el cual ella no debía fallar y para su mala suerte aun no tenía eso resuelto.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no escucho el primer repique del teléfono de la llamada entrante, pero salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a contestar con la esperanza que fuera la llamada que estaba esperando con ansias.

Corporación Shihōin- respondió suavemente.

Con la señorita Fong- dijo una voz suave.

Ella está al teléfono- respondió rápidamente.

Disculpe señorita, no la reconocí- dijo con tono suave- habla el señor Tenou del Norinchukin Bank ya le tengo noticias sobre su solicitud.

Estoy escuchando- respondió Soi con tono serio.

Toda la documentación está en regla- dijo con entusiasmo, dando a Soi una pequeña esperanza- aunque hay un problema con la garantía.

Rápidamente Soi frunció el ceño- señor Tenou las acciones sobrepasan el valor del monto del préstamo más del doble, no veo cual es el problema- aclaro con facilidad.

Lo sé, pero no pueden tomarse como garantía por una cláusula de salvedad- dijo el en tono serio- si tiene la documentación a la mano puede ver la pagina 4 casi al final un párrafo con ese pequeño detalle.

Soi comenzó a revisar la documentación que efectivamente la tenía a la mano y a la vez leía con rapidez – tiene razón, no lo había notado- dijo suavemente- puedo presentar otra garantía- pregunto rápidamente.

Señorita Fong- dijo el en tono calmo- como le dije la revisión y todo la hice especialmente como un favor hacia usted, pero si vuelve a solicitar el préstamo con una nueva garantía podría tardar más tiempo- dijo en forma calma y dándose a entender- podría saber qué tipo de garantía presentara.

Mi apartamento- dijo rápidamente.

Eso sería un problema señorita Fong- dijo el hombre con pesar- se tendría que ir a evaluar el inmueble y eso retrasa el proceso y usted me dijo que lo deseaba pronto.

Soi se froto la cien- entiendo señor Tenou- dijo casi con tristeza- agradezco mucho su ayuda- dijo rápidamente- veré si vuelvo a ingresar la solicitud del préstamo.

Señorita- dijo el hombre rápidamente- también podía presentar un codeudor- dijo suavemente- es sabido en el ámbito financiero que usted es muy cercana a la familia Shihōin y créame con ellos respaldándola estoy seguro que todo sería más fácil.

No- exclamo rápidamente- esto quiero hacerlo por mi sola, pero agradezco su preocupación y su atención hacia mi solicitud.

Como le dije estoy a sus órdenes señorita Fong- dijo el hombre con tono alegre- estaré pendiente por si decide seguir con cualquier proceso de préstamo.

Muchas gracias señor Tenou- dijo suavemente y colgó la llamada. Hubo un breve silencio y un largo rato de pausa en el cerebro de Soi Fong. Tomo de nuevo el documento sobre las acciones y leyó la cláusula de salvedad.

Soy una idiota- dijo en tono molesto y tirando el documento al escritorio, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, luego volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y comenzó a leer más detenidamente todo el documento sobre las acciones a su nombre.

Era de esperarse- dijo para si- fueron muy inteligentes para preservar la corporación y sobretodo no poner en riesgo nuestro futuro.- ahora realmente estoy en problemas- suspiro- creí que todo lo tenía controlado y calculado pero como si escuchara en cerca de mi odio la voz de Matsumoto diciendo _"el control no existe"-_ comenzó a guardar todo en su portafolio- no hago nada acá y mejor voy a casa.

* * *

Yoruichi había llegado al Hope Hospital y aun no bajaba de su auto, llevaba más de cinco minutos con sus manos al volante casi de manera posesiva, noto que el parqueo era relativamente pequeño y que la entrada era amplia y acondicionada para que un auto o en otro caso una ambulancia llegara hasta la puerta de urgencia que estaba situada junto con la principal. También noto a los trabajadores de la constructora y que gente entraba y salía de la puerta principal, muchos eran niños, ancianos, personas embarazadas y uno que otro herido, parecían personas de escasos recursos.

Suspiro pesadamente- porque me hago esto a mí misma- dijo con fastidio.

No tuvo más opción que salir de su automóvil y dirigirse hacia el pequeño hospital al entrar su olfato fue asaltado por el olor de los medicamentos y ese olor a esterilización propio de los hospitales, a pesar de las molestias pudo ver que todo en la entrada parecía recién renovado, siguió su camino y en una pared de la sala de consultas vio una placa.

Sé acercó a leer lo que decía y fue grata su sorpresa al leer que esa placa contenía el nombre de su madre y la madre de Soi dándoles honor y agradecimiento por fundar el hospital, hubo un momento en que de repente sintió como si le costará respirar.

Señorita, se siente bien- pregunto una enfermera que pasaba a su lado en ese momento- viene a consulta.

La morena cerró los ojos un breve instante- estoy bien, no se preocupe- abrió los ojos y respiro más calmadamente- odio los hospitales- dijo con una media sonrisa.

La enfermera sonrió con tristeza, sabía que muchas personas tenían Aversión a los hospitales ya sea por algún trauma o una mala experiencia - entonces, necesita algo o anda en busca a alguien.

La morena sonrió- traigo un cheque de una benefactora y quisiera saber a quién debo entregárselo.

En ese caso sería en la administración, con la doctora en jefe- dijo señalando hacia el frente- vaya por ahí y la puerta al final.

Yoruichi suspiro y vio que le faltaban unos metros para llegar al lugar indicado- muchas gracias- dijo suavemente y prosiguió a la dirección indicada. La enfermera la dejo a sus anchas y en un minuto estaba frente la puerta donde estaba la doctora en jefe, toco suavemente.

Adelante- se escuchó una voz suave al otro lado de la puerta, la morena abrió la puerta y entro.

Puedo ayudarle en algo- pregunto una mujer alta, pelo platinado y con un cuerpo bastante llamativo a presar de su bata de médico.

Me indicaron que con usted debo dejar una pequeña aportación para el hospital- dijo la morena acercándose al escritorio.

La doctora sonrió al instante- agradezco mucho su aporte- dijo suavemente- señorita- cuestión rápidamente.

Yoruichi, Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar, la mujer frente a ella le regreso el gesto y se presentó.

Mi nombre es Isane Kosetsu- dijo suavemente volviendo a su asiento- tome asiento, soy la directora en este lugar- explico rápidamente- es un honor que la hija de una de las fundadoras este acá.

Yoruichi se puso un poco nerviosa y rápidamente quiso obviar ese hecho- la verdad, le debo un favor a una amiga y es a ella quien debe agradecer la contribución.

Entiendo señorita- dijo con extrañeza la peli plateada- entonces es mucho más para agradecer.

Una pregunta- dijo rápidamente la morena- me he enterado que ha habido algunas remodelaciones y una inversión en equipo médico hace poco- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Isane sonrió algo emocionada- la verdad sí, es una bendición todo lo que se ha hecho- dijo con entusiasmo- hace casi dos años este lugar estaba a punto de ser clausurado por malas condiciones y mala administración.

Pero ahora parece que todo ha mejorado- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.- usted desde cuando esta acá, porque alguien vendría a este pequeño hospital.

La verdad yo estuve hacia practicas acá cuando hace más de cuatro años, me gradué hace más de dos año, una de las hijas de la fundadora me llamo para contratarme, parece que mi hoja de vida aún estaba acá en los archivos- dijo con una sonrisa- tengo un cariño especial por este lugar y no dude en aceptar, aunque también estoy a punto de terminar mi especialización en cardiología y este cargo me permite tener el tiempo suficiente para las dos cosas.

Así que este lugar está mejorando no solo en lo inmobiliario, sino también en calidad de servicio.

La doctora Isane se levantó de su silla- por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa- es un proyecto bastante ambicioso de la administradora- suspiro- todo esto es por ella- dijo suavemente- desea que le muestre el lugar.

La morena asintió y se levantó para seguir a la doctora, algo en su cabeza le decía que no pero ella realmente quería saber todo lo que Soi había hecho con ese lugar y de paso saber que más tenía planificado.

Las dos salieron de la oficina y mientras la doctora le explicaba sobre cada sala que iba mostrando en su recorrido, la morena parecía sufrir de a poco su aversión. Visitaron la sala de consulta pediátrica que parecía muy acogedor y estaba decorada de forma infantil desde las pinturas en las paredes hasta los muebles, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante unos dibujos de animales que iban desde perros, tigres, mariposas, abejas, gatitos y leones. Todo parecía acorde. Luego se adentraron a la nueva sala de curaciones y otra más donde según Isane era una sala de operación donde se podía hacer pequeñas cirugías e intervenciones de urgencia.

Cuando salieron de la sala de operaciones la morena sentía que el aire le faltaba y estaba a punto de desmayarse, su palidez fue notoria para la doctora a su lado que rápidamente corrió a auxiliarla.

Respire suavemente- dijo rápidamente- la guio a una silla- inhale y exhale.- indico la doctora y comenzó a revisar su pulso y la presión.

La morena hacia lo que se le indicaba, pero ella sabía lo que le pasaba ya que no era la primera vez que le daba un ataque de pánico- estaré bien- dijo casi en un susurro.

Isane suspiro- porque no me dijo que no deseaba ver el lugar- dijo de forma seria y cruzando sus brazos- no soy experta, pero se ve que ha tenido un ataque de pánico.

La morena cerro los ojos para tratar de sobreponerse a su estado- la verdad deseaba ver todo lo que ha mejorado el lugar- dijo suavemente y abrió sus ojos para ver a la doctora.- quiero ayudar económicamente, pero no quiero que la administradora sepa que estoy colaborando.

Isane frunció el ceño- quiere hacerlo anónimamente- dijo con duda- pero Soi Fong lleva control estricto de la finanzas y créame es muy detallista.

Hare depósitos en efectivo a la cuenta del hospital o simplemente traigo el efectivo para que usted lo entregue- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- como supo que era un ataque de pánico.

Isane sonrió con un dejo de orgullo- tomamos un pequeño curso sobre psicología y trato para personas de riesgo- dijo con una sonrisa- para su información tenemos el grato honor de contar con la colaboración altruista de una mujer que es eminencia en Psicología con maestría en traumas de los infarto adolescentes.

La morena no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta- Matsumoto Rangiku- dijo casi con molestia.

Ella misma- dijo Isane- sería bueno que viniese un día y consultará con ella sobre su problema- dijo con seriedad.

Se lo que tengo y por qué- respondió rápidamente- por eso trato de evitar los hospitales- dijo casi con humor.

Está bien- dijo Isane con una media sonrisa, sabía que se negaría y evitaría a toda costa tratar el problema, eso también lo había aprendido en el curso que la pelirroja había dado para todo el personal del hospital.- entonces agradezco mucho su esfuerzo para venir y conocer el lugar.

No tiene nada que agradecer- miro todo el lugar- esto es algo muy bueno y merece todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio- dijo con seriedad, pensando en Soi.- debo irme ya, un placer doctora Kosetsu.

El placer fue todo mío, señorita Shihōin- dijo dando una inclinación y despidiendo a la morena que rápidamente salió del nosocomio.

Isane se quedó viendo como la morena salía casi espantada del hospital, con la duda y la cuestión más apremiante- porque querrá ocultar su ayuda.- dijo suavemente y volvió a su oficina.

* * *

Por otro lado en el apartamento de Soi las cosas parecían en una aparente calma, ella estaba cenando junto con la pelirroja, su estado de animo había decaído un poco con la noticia de la tarde y ahora parecía bastante preocupada tratando de ver la mejor manera de solucionar su problema. La pelirroja por otro lado parecía muy distraída, había tenido un día muy atareado y cansado. Tanto que no había notado el cambio de humor y actitud de su amiga, cosa que Soi agradecía internamente pues su amiga parecía conocerla más que ella misma.

Al terminar la cena se excusó alegando cansancio y la pelirroja solo asintió pues ella aún tenía trabajo que hacer y preparar para el día de mañana. Fue así que Soi Fong ya en su habitación se tiro a su cama y como siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas la superaban dio un grito ahogado por la almohada y después de un rato en clama apago la luz y espero que el día de mañana le sonriera o simplemente que su suerte mejorara.

* * *

Yoruichi regreso rápidamente a su casa y cuando llego le informaron que su padre había tomado para bien irse a descansar temprano ya que se sentía fatigado, la morena opto por tomar la cena en su habitación y paso a darle un vistazo a su padre para verificar que se encontrara durmiendo y bien.

Regreso a su habitación y le fue llevada la cena, la morena temía que ayudándola en vez de acercarse más a Soi terminaría por arruinar todo, pero sí de todas formas iba ayudarla y joder toda posibilidad de un acercamiento con ella, porque no obligarla a una cercanía, ante ese pensamiento algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Había mucho que perder pero también tenía en sus manos una pequeña posibilidad y ella la tomaría.

* * *

saludos y tengan buenas noches.


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos y buen inicio de semana, aca les dejo el capitulo No 9. Espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre agradeciendo el leer.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 9**

Era día miércoles por la mañana y Soi se encontraba demasiado estresada y a la vez preocupada, había sido un comienzo bastante tranquilo pero con un hecho que termino de matar su poco buen humor ante la vida y la situación apremiante en la que se encontraba.

En la pequeña reunión que estaban teniendo los jefes de departamentos y la presidenta, todo parecía moverse de manera lenta y aburrida, ella lo sabía claramente estaba jodida si no arreglaba el lio en que se había metido y muchas personas se preocuparían, sin contar que muchas otras perderían un lugar donde poder ser auxiliadas, pero si lo pensaba bien no era por falta de previsión o por mala cabeza que las cosas no salían, era como si el destino, Dios o lo que fuera estuviese poniéndola a prueba o cerrándole todas la puertas.

Suspiro por enésima vez y realmente no le importaba lo que dijera el idiota del departamento de patentes y si miraba a la izquierda podía ver como la desvergonzada de relaciones públicas y eventos le coqueteaba al jefe de concesiones, por otra parte era un poco cómico ver como el señor Hitomi miraba con ilusión y casi podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a Yoruichi, que dicho sea de paso parecía más seria que en otras ocasiones, si era sincera con ella misma, muchas veces deseaba …-frunció el ceño y lo pensó mejor- nada, ella solo era una idiota que por desgracia se pondría en vergüenza.

Por otro lado, la morena estaba muy atenta a todo el parloteo de la reunión en cierta manera, Yoruichi estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención desde siempre y cuando era modelo había terminado de perfeccionar el talento de parecer que estaba atenta a todo, al estarlo y no estarlo, en filtrar las conversaciones que era innecesarias y estar muy atenta a lo que realmente a ella le interesaba y ahora la persona que parecía ensimismada y perdida en esa reunión era la única que le interesaba, podía obviar a la ofrecida de eventos y relaciones públicas que a su parecer estaba más que acorde a su puesto y por otro lado el señor Hitomi la miraba como lo hacían los que iban a los desfiles, como una fanático pervertido que le causaba un poco de gracia.

En cambio Soi, ni la observaba… ni le tomaba importancia o algún cuidado, pero quizá era de esperarse que estos días la pequeña Soi Fong anduviese en las nubes o en todo caso con el deseo de que todos murieran en ese instante.

La voz del jefe del departamento de responsabilidad Social llamo su atención a la reunión y de paso vio como Soi también se ponía atenta ante el anuncio del que se estaba refiriendo el señor Tomoe.

Conforme a los estatutos de la corporación cualquier petición o solicitud para alguna obra social primero debe pasar por el aval de la presidenta y luego debía pasar a la oficina respectiva para ver si cumple con los requisitos y políticas del conglomerado.- dijo de manera pausada.

Todos asintieron, la morena sonrió ante la noticia y al ver que Soi tenía una mirada de esperanza en sus hermosos orbes grises. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y las dos optaron por evadir el contacto rápidamente, la reunión siguió su curso con el mismo ritmo con el cual había comenzado.

Una hora más tarde, cuando el reloj marcaba las once la reunión se daba por terminada y todos se despedían de la presidenta, para salir a sus obligaciones y pendientes mientras la hora del almuerzo llegaba.

Soi se quedó cerca de la puerta en espera que todos salieran y de paso esperar que la morena saliera rumbo a su oficina, Yoruichi por su parte terminaba de recoger todos los informes escritos que le había entregado cada departamento y Lisa le ayudaba con eso, cuando sintió el peso de una mirada y rápidamente miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Soi Fong con su rostro serio esperando quien sabe qué, pero como la morena no era una tonta sabía que posiblemente la esperaría a ella.

Muy bien Lisa- dijo suavemente- llévalos a mi oficina y ponlos en mi escritorio para que los revise más tarde o mañana- dijo con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto señorita Shihōin- contestó Lisa y se dirigió con todos los informes en su mano hacia la oficina de la morena, dejando a Soi y Yoruichi aun en la sala de juntas.

Pasa algo Soi- cuestiono la morena con tono suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas y se acercó a la morena- deseo hablar contigo- dijo en tono suave y al ver la cara de extrañeza de la morena, rápidamente se dio a explicar- realmente más que hablar es hacer una solicitud.

Toma asiento- dijo la morena y tomo su lugar en la mesa.

Soi hizo lo que la morena le pidió y se sentó a su lado- es con respecto a las nuevas disposiciones del departamento de responsabilidad social- dijo seriamente y vio como la morena asentía- ya que tú debes dar el aval para cualquier solitud o petición- dijo suavemente- yo hace unos meses deseaba obtener la ayuda del corporativo para un hospital.

La morena la miro seria- hospital- cuestiono- porque no lo hiciste en su momento- cuestiono la morena.

No lo hice, porque me pareció mal, pues en ese entonces yo era la presidenta- explico seriamente.

Pero antes se llevaba a consenso con los demás accionistas, seguramente hubieran dado el aval rápidamente- dijo la morena.

Lo sé, pero no quería que se viese como si me beneficiara por la cercanía con tu padre o contigo- dijo Soi- además el monto es un poco considerable.

La morena rápidamente se puso seria- que tan considerable- cuestiono rápidamente- si escuchaste bien la política con respecto al corporativo cambio para las obras filantrópicas y de beneficencia- suspiro- más que todo por el monto de los fondos o más bien de la ayuda que se puede otorgar.

Soi frunció el ceño, maldiciendo sus cavilaciones y distracción durante la reunión- realmente me distraje un momento y no escuche esa parte- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Yo con gusto te apoyo y doy el aval a lo que tú desees ayudar- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- pero el monto de la ayuda no debe de sobrepasar los cinco mil dólares, si no la causa no procederá.

Algo dentro de Soi Fong se rasgó en su interior al escuchar el monto limite, sabía que el monto era considerable y aun cuando pudiese conseguir los $ 5,000.00 dólares, lo que ella poseía no alcanzaba para llegar a la cantidad que le faltaba para pagar a la constructora.- cinco mil- dijo casi incrédula- frunció el ceño- quien fue el tacaño que limito a tan poco la beneficencia del corporativo.

Gracias por la porción que me toca a mí- dijo la morena ante la aparente molestia de Soi- no solo se ayuda con la filantropía, hay otros casos como ayuda a la ciudad, comunas en pobreza, escuelas- se encogió de hombros- trate de que no solo se tomara un sector en específico.

Soi suspiro- lo siento- dijo suavemente- no quise ofenderte y tiene razón, con eso ayudas a muchos y no solo a unos pocos.

La morena la miro inquisitivamente- los cinco mil no te sirven- cuestiono, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Si, pueden servir- dijo casi sin convicción- te agradezco mucho Yoruichi- dijo en tono formal.

Entonces pasa la solicitud y yo la firmare- dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

Lo hare- dijo Soi- me retiro y gracias.

De nada- dijo Yoruichi dijo y al terminar vio como Soi se retiraba rápidamente con rumbo a su oficina.

La morena suspiro- bien ahora soy una desgraciada- dijo suavemente para si- pero mañana quizá suba de categoría a ser una perra completa- dijo para sí tomo camino a su oficina.

* * *

Soi había tomado su hora de almuerzo para ir al banco y volver a solicitar el crédito poniendo como garantía su apartamento. Realmente para este día miércoles podía sentir que todo se venía abajo en pedacitos pequeños y no entendía el porqué. Muchos quizá gritarían o caerían presas del pánico y con los nervios destrozados. Pero ella parecía tan serena pero como dicen por ahí la procesión va por dentro, Matsumoto Rangiku tenía razón en una cosa Soi Fong todo lo interiorizaba y por más serena que pareciera por dentro era un tumulto de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Creo que todo está en orden señorita Fong- dijo el señor Tenou.

Gracias señor Tenou- dijo Soi y salió del lugar con un enorme dolor de cabeza que había comenzado en la reunión de la mañana, subió a su auto y regreso a la oficina.

* * *

La tarde en la empresa estaba llena de tedio para Soi, el reloj caminaba a paso de tortuga y las cosas parecían retardarse, aunque desde el momento en que había regresado del banco no perdió la oportunidad de preparar la solicitud de la ayuda al hospital, primero la envió a la presidencia para que la morena diera su respectivo aval, Yoruichi al instante había dado su firma y la devolvió a Soi para que la llevara al Departamento de Responsabilidad Social.

Pero lo que Soi no sabía es que luego de retirarse para presentar la documentación respectiva, Yoruichi había llamado al jefe del departamento para que le diera prioridad al asunto. Aun así para su mala suerte eran las 4 de la tarde y aún no había respuesta, hasta este punto no sabía que más hacer, había hecho todo lo posible y lo imposible y aun así no lograba su objetivo…por ahora no deseaba hacer nada, más que tener la mente en otros asuntos y por ahora estaba recostada en su silla con el celular en sus manos jugando sopa de letras.

La puerta de su oficina se abría lentamente tan suave que Soi no se dio cuenta, hasta el momento en que la persona frente a ella hablo.

Espero que no te encuentres muy ocupada- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi al instante se sobresaltó de la impresión, pues no había escuchado entrar a nadie-lo siento- dijo tratando de sentarse más formal en su silla- me distraje un rato.

Es bueno escuchar eso- dijo la morena sonriente- no hay nada malo en aflojar el ritmo de vez en cuando- pero no vine a supervisarte- dijo casi burlonamente la morena- quería darte la buena noticia que está aprobada la ayuda al hospital y mañana emitirán el cheque.

Soi suspiro y dedicó una media sonrisa a Yoruichi- gracias- dijo suavemente- no tenías que molestarte, me hubieses dado una llamada.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas –vaya creí que estarías feliz o entusiasmada, yo quise venir- dijo seria- perdona si te molesta.

Soi suspiro suavemente- perdona, no quería ser descortés y realmente agradezco lo rápido que salió todo- sonrió levemente.

Pero que- cuestiono la morena y tomo asiento- esta semana te he notado un poco estresada, tienes alguna preocupación o problema quizá conmigo.

Soi se quedó extraña ante las preguntas de la morena- porque tendría que tener problemas contigo- cuestiono y se encogió de hombros- el proyecto del hospital me tiene algo preocupada, nada más- aclaro rápidamente.

Sabes que cualquier cosa estoy al otro lado del pasillo- dijo la morena con una mirada intensa y un rostro serio, poniéndose de pie para buscar la salida.

Soi se levantó de su silla rápidamente y fue tras Yoruichi que se marchaba- espera- dijo suavemente tomándola del brazo.

La morena se detuvo y giro para ver de frente a Soi, que se sonrojo y rápidamente soltó el brazo de la morena- gracias.

Yoruichi asintió y salió de la oficina de Soi con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando con su mano en lugar donde Soi le había tomado, sonrió para sí misma no iba a negar que sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al tacto y una agitación en su pecho- dios, es tan difícil- dijo suavemente entrando a su oficina, aun no olvidaba la última vez que sintió esa misma sensación, pero en ese entonces ella tuvo miedo y sintió culpa- ahora todo es diferente- aclaro casi en un susurro y continuo con su trabajo.

* * *

Soi se encontraba impaciente esperando al señor Tenou para ver lo de su solicitud de crédito, eran las 8:06 minutos de la mañana del día jueves y mañana debía de cancelar lo que faltaba del contrato y para su desgracia no tenía ni la mitad.

Lo siento señorita Fong, pero como le dije ayer no puedo acelerar el que vayan a inspeccionar el inmueble- dijo Tenou con tono suave- aun con todo la respuesta la tendría el día lunes.

Entiendo, como siempre muy agradecida por sus servicios señor Tenou- dijo Soi con amabilidad y después de despedirse salió rumbo a la oficina, pediría el cheque para la ayuda del hospital y vería si concertaba una cita con la constructora, para convenir unos días más de plazo.

Al llegar a la oficina rápidamente se dirigió al departamento de Responsabilidad Social para retirar el cheque pero para su mala fortuna no podía ser retirado pues aún no estaba firmado por la presidenta, así que rápidamente fue a la oficina de Yoruichi para pedirle amablemente que le diera la firma.

Lisa esta la señorita Shihōin- cuestiono rápidamente al llegar a la puerta de la presidencia.

No- respondió con una sonrisa- me informo que tenía algo importante que hacer y vendría un poco más tarde.

Soi no pudo disimular la molestia ante la noticia- me avisas cuando este acá Lisa.

Por supuesto señorita Fong- dijo Lisa con tono serio, conocía cuando Soi se encontraba de mal humor y hoy parecía ser ese día.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba regresando a la oficina, desde la noche anterior todo había corrido tan rápido en su mente, cuando se despertó por la mañana sabía lo que haría y nadie impediría que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer aun con todos los riesgos que implicara.

Sonreía para sí misma al recordar la cara del gerente de la constructora, no podía negar que una parte de ella se había divertido con todo el asunto aunque sonora mal, el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hey, Kukaku- respondió con una sonrisa.

Hey- dijo un poco sarcástica- te he llamado a la oficina desde las 8- dijo molesta- donde diablos te has metido.

Y estas molesta por levantarte tan temprano para llamarme- se burló suavemente, sin entender por qué su amiga se encontraba molesta.

No te haga la chistosa conmigo, sabes que día es hoy- cuestionó- pues te lo recuerdo , es jueves y mañana se vence el plazo de ese contrato estúpido y tu andas paseando por la ciudad.

Ohhh- dijo la morena entendiendo por qué toda la diatriba- para tu información acabo de saldar la deuda así que ya puedes estar tranquila- dijo con satisfacción en su voz. Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y Yoruichi no puedo más que sentirse feliz ante el hecho que por primera vez había dejado a su amiga sin palabras.

Después de casi un treinta segundos Kukaku volvió hablar- estás loca como haces eso, increíble- dijo molesta- ahora jodiste todo con Soi- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- mira realmente estoy más que feliz de que lo otro se resolvió, pero…

Kukaku- la corto la morena y suspiro- lo sé- dijo con tono serio- quizá las cosas empeoren con Soi pero créeme, es algo que debía hacer.

Bien, ya sabes lo riesgos no me queda más que apoyarte- dijo bufando- claro que desde mi casa porque la verdad no quiero ser receptora de la furia de Soi.

Bien gracias por todo tu apoyo- dijo casi sarcásticamente- te llamo en la noche para contarte.

La morena llego a las oficinas del conglomerado y subió a su oficina, cuando Lisa la vio rápidamente se puso de pie para abrirle la puerta y de paso darle los recados y pendientes.

Dime Lisa- dijo la morena cuando Lisa le abrió la puerta de la oficina y siguió tras de ella.

Bueno aún no ha firmado el cheque para el departamento de Responsabilidad Social- Yoruichi hizo una mueca ante el recado- la señorita Fong vino a buscarla hace más de dos horas y me parece que era urgente- dijo suavemente- hay una reunión a las 2 de la tarde con los de finanzas y la señorita Shiba ha llamado mucho preguntado por usted.

Bueno con Kukaku ya hable- dijo suavemente- tenemos todo para la reunión.- pregunto.

Si señorita- respondió Lisa.

Donde está el cheque- cuestiono- lo firmo y déjalo que yo lo llevare.

Acá lo tengo- dijo Lisa extendiéndolo a la morena que lo tomo y lo firmo rápidamente.

Bien, prepárate para la reunión y que todos lo de finanzas estén presentes- dijo rápidamente- otra cosa Lisa, quiero que pidas a recursos humanos que contraten alguien para asistente.

Lisa se sorprendió ante el pedido de la morena, pero asintió a la orden- lo hare inmediatamente.

No pongas esa cara Lisa- dijo con una sonrisa- si Soi te tomo como asistente fue por algo y realmente creo que no se equivocó- sonrió levemente- voy con Soi Fong.

Las dos salieron casi juntas de la oficina, Lisa se quedó haciendo lo que la morena había ordenado y vio como esta caminaba de manera lenta con un pequeño sobre en sus manos y con total seriedad en su rostro hacia la oficina de la señorita Fong, cosa que le extraño ya que las veces que la había visto ir hacia allá lo hacía con rapidez y una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Yoruichi llego a la puerta de la oficina de Soi, tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos- bien acá estamos- dijo suavemente y toco la puerta.

Adelante- se escuchó la respuesta y la morena prosiguió a entrar.

Yoruichi fue directo al escritorio de Soi cuando vio que ella estaba sumergida en su computador y se tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella- disculpa la tardanza, tuve unos asuntos que atender- extendió el cheque a Soi que la miraba seria.

Gracias- dijo tomando el cheque y viéndolo sin ninguna expresión- luego miro a la morena que estaba frente a ella- pasa algo- pregunto.

Pensé que estarías complacida o quizá feliz- dijo la morena.

Bueno estoy agradecida- sonrió levemente- y realmente esto es un buen gesto y ayuda al hospital- dijo señalando el cheque- pero tengo cosas que resolver.

Como el pago del contrato de la constructora- aclaro Yoruichi y le extendió el sobre que llevaba en su mano- ya no te preocupes por eso.

Soi tomo el sobre y lo abrió encontrando el finiquito del contrato, tuvo un momento para pensar en las palabras adecuadas ante lo que la morena le había dicho y lo que tenía en sus manos ahora- creí que los contratos efectuados entre dos personas eran privados, como supiste.

De causalidad- dijo la morena seria.

No te creo- dijo Soi con un poco de molestia en su voz.

La morena suspiro- bien, fue por Kukaku- dijo suavemente- ella está por remodelar su casa y buscaba una constructora que fuese buena.

Soi entrecerró sus ojos con notable incredulidad- eso que tiene que ver con el contrato.

Sabes que ella es especial y teniendo a Kisuke, como que se metieron en contratos recientes y sin querer vieron el tuyo.- dijo la morena lo más normal que pudo.- saco su teléfono y lo puso frente a Soi- si no me crees puedes preguntarle.

Soi Fong negó con su cabeza- no es necesario- dijo suavemente y se froto la cien- porque hiciste esto.- dijo extendiendo el contrato.

Porque diablos firmaste un contrato así- cuestiono Yoruichi- me hubieras contado- dijo seriamente.

No era tu problema Yoruichi- espeto con molestia.

Sabes siempre admire tu forma de ser, tan responsable, seria y orgullosa- dijo casi cerrando los ojos ante la última descripción- pero es un problema cuando eso no te deja ver con claridad- dijo casi poniéndose de pie.

Soi frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la morena volvió hablar- sabes muy bien que podrían arruinar tu reputación financiera, Kukaku me dijo que esta constructora no tiene nada de escrúpulos y siempre toma ventaja de propiedades en lugares donde viven personas de bajos recursos.

Como te lo dije era mi problema, no tenías que meterte además yo asumí los riesgos, al final mi reputación no es importante.- dijo Soi un poco molesta.

Por dios no seas necia- espeto la morena- no era solo tu problema, no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si papa se entera de la noticia con lo enfermo que esta, o que pasaría con el conglomerado- vio como Soi se tensaba en sus facciones- estas ligada al conglomerado, no hace más de cuatro meses eras la presidenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de la tensión mutua y la pequeña discusión, Yoruichi sentía que todo se iba por la borda, mientras que Soi Fong no podía creer lo que pasaba, hace unos minutos estaba desesperada pensando en solucionar su problema y ahora resuelto se sentía peor que antes, luego estaba el hecho que la morena tenía razón y ella no lo había todo pensado muy bien y al final no solo ella iba a terminar afectada, sino que muchas personas más que se preocupaban por ella.

Era cierto que era necia y orgullosa, pero también sabia aceptar cuando se equivocaba y este era el momento- Gracias- dijo Soi suavemente sin mirar a la morena- realmente al final quizá no lo pensé muy bien.

Yoruichi sabía que Soi estaba muy enojada pero parecía que al menos entraba en razón- no tienes que agradecer y creo que si lo pensaste bien, solo que algunas veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos.

Aun así tengo mucho que agradecerte- dijo Soi suavemente- puedes estar segura que pagare lo que has gastado.

Esto no se trata de dinero- dijo la morena- tómalo como mi aporte al hospital.

No- espeto rápidamente- además de donde sacaste esa cantidad rápidamente.

La morena sonrió- bueno trabaje como modelo, recuerdas- respondió- además están las ganancias por las acciones que me dejo mamá- dijo suavemente y se encogió de hombros- el dinero no es problema.- Soi bufo ante el comentario- que pasa- cuestiono la morena.

Ese comentario lo hice yo y mira lo que paso- se encogió de hombros- el dinero siempre es problema- dijo con una sonrisa, ante el recuerdo de la pelirroja diciendo esa misma frase- pero hablo en serio voy a devolverte el dinero.

La morena se quedó seria ante la insistencia y dudaba en proseguir con su plan, que dicho sea de paso era muy arriesgado- no necesito el dinero Soi.

Realmente no me sentiría bien si no puedo retribuirte de alguna manera- aclaro Soi con seriedad.- en todo caso que es lo que necesitas.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- lo que necesito es una novia.- vio como Soi Fong tenía esa mirada de confusión en sus rostro- quiero decir- suspiro la morena- hace unos meses que papa está preocupado porque no tengo a alguien a mi alrededor y estaba pensando que realmente no me interesa conocer a alguien.

Soi se quedó meditando las palabras de la morena y procesando todo lo que había dicho- no entiendo- suspiro levemente- que tiene que ver con que quieras una novia.

Bueno es simple- dijo la morena en tono serio- te conozco y tú me conoces, así que lo que te podría proponer que seamos pareja por unos meses.

Soi parpadeo varias veces ante lo que escucho no sabiendo si deberás Yoruichi había dicho lo que ella había escuchado- perdón, creo que…no entiendo- cerro los ojos un breve instante- lo que quiero decir es que, no creo que tengas problemas en conseguir una novia, cualquiera estaría feliz de ser tu pareja.

Si todos felices de ser la pareja de Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo sarcásticamente- no quiero a nadie que me conozca superficialmente y no estoy para ver el trato servil de los demás, en cambio a ti te conozco- dijo suavemente- solo sería eso, hacerte pasar por mi novia ante papa y los demás, nos llevamos bien y ya hemos vivido juntas antes, luego de un tiempo diríamos que no funciono y quedamos como siempre.

Estás loca- dijo Soi con asombro ante la propuesta de la morena- tu papa nunca lo aceptaría, además es una idea descabellada, qué pensaría la gente.

Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente diga- suspiro- pero bueno tampoco es que lo tengas que hacer solo es una tonta idea, una propuesta descabellada, algo que creí era conveniente para las dos ya que tú quieres saldar una deuda moral y yo solo quiero que papa este mas tranquilo, no espero que lo aceptes- la morena se puso de pie y busco la salida.- es más ni esperaba decírtelo, que tengas buen día.

Yo no sé qué pensar, me parece algo descabellado- dijo Soi suavemente y vio como la morena se quedaba junto a la puerta.

No tienes que pensarlo y menos hacerlo solo fue una tonta idea- sonrió levemente- además como dije no hay nada que pagar o saldar, olvídate de lo que hemos hablado- bufo levemente- creo que es demasiado arrogante de mi parte pensar que todos mueren por ser mi pareja- guiño el ojo a Soi.- nos vemos.

Soi quedó unos momentos en silencio y su mente por fin hizo clic- novia, porque tengo que ser yo- miro hacia la puerta y dudo- realmente sería conveniente o algo muy estúpido.- puso sus codos en el escritorio y se agarró la cabeza- porque juegas con mi mente Yoruichi Shihōin.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba en su oficina revisando la documentación para la reunión de la tarde, había ordenado el almuerzo y se encontraba degustando de él, no sin antes dar estrictas órdenes a Lisa para que nadie la interrumpiera.

Realmente estaba nerviosa o más bien asustada, sabía que se había precipitado con decirle a Soi acerca de su propuesta pero que iba hacer, era lo único que desde hace un tiempo deseaba. Tenerla cerca, pasar tiempo con ella, charlar, salir a pasear sin temas de trabajo, con el fin de solo disfrutar, era como volver a conocerse pues después de que habían crecido, madurado y tenido sus vidas muy aparte era evidente que las dos habían cambiado.

Pero quizá Kukaku tenía razón y solo iba a joder todo, quizá ahora Soi estaría pensando que la estaba comprando, que estaba loca y que solo quería aprovecharse de ella- porque soy tan idiota- se quejó la morena su rostro siempre sonriente y hasta juguetón pareció tornarse serio y suspiro- en realidad debo de tomar las cosas con calma si quiero que las cosas funcionen.- se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos.

Bueno no es tiempo de lamentaciones- dijo para sí y sorbiendo un poco de agua- ahora hare lo más saludable para todos- sonrió con cansancio- esconderme.

* * *

Soi Fong había ido a buscar a Yoruichi por la tarde, pero supo que estaba en una reunión con los de finanzas, casia a la hora de salida volvió a buscarla y Lisa le notificó que ya se había marchado. Para este tiempo Soi estaba ansiosa, molesta y confundida. No sabía si lo que la morena dijo era broma o verdad, pero sobre todo lo que más parecía molestarla es que por una pequeña fracción de segundo ella considero ese trato de conveniencia mutua, así fue como la morena le había dicho, pero su sentido común y su característica costumbre de siempre hacer lo correcto fue su mejor elección y sabía que esto sería un montón de problemas especialmente para ella.

Todo esto es una mierda- dijo suavemente en el ascensor, ya era hora de regresar a casa y realmente necesitaba despejarse de ideas locas, su cabeza era un lio y lo peor de todo es que probablemente su compañera y amiga, notaria que algo estaba mal y no quería hablar de esto, pero entonces que otra cosa le quedaba por hacer. Por lo tanto subió a su auto y salió de ahí a toda marcha.

* * *

La morena se encontraba en un café junto a Kukaku, cualquiera que las viera podía deducir que quizá alguien había muerto o habían oído alguna lamentable o triste noticia, las dos estaban calladas y con sus rostros serios, nada típico en ellas, pero después de la anterior conversación el ambiente parecía el adecuado.

No lo entiendo- se quejó Kukaku después de unos minutos- porque en todas las cosas hiciste eso.

Kukaku- dijo en tono cansino la morena- realmente no lo sé, solo lo dije.

Suena como esas cosas americanas- dijo con una mueca en su cara- las que son mucho drama y que todo se complica, siempre he pensado que quien las vez terminara con una ulcera.

Se llaman telenovelas o tele series- aclaro la morena.

Realmente son intensas- se encogió de hombros- Soi no estará muy contenta, es más hasta esto puede tener uno de esos títulos tontos de novelas- hizo un ademan con sus manos- la novia comprada.

La morena le tiro la servilleta en la cara- no seas idiota- dijo mientras veía como Kukaku se reía de sus tontas ocurrencias, gesto que le saco una sonrisa y luego de un momento a otro volvió a la seriedad- que harás si ella lo considera y acepta.- cuestiono la ojiverde.

La morena amplio sus ojos dorados en asombro ante la pregunta, ni ella la había pensado el hecho de que Soi aceptara- realmente- cuestiono- cagarme del miedo.

Realmente, estas enamorada de Soi- dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa- pero vas a tener que soportar su mal genio si ella lo considera.

Eso ni lo dudes- dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa- debo regresar a casa y tú debes ir a tender a tu esposo.

Lo que sea- dijo Kukaku con una enorme sonrisa, y salieron del café cada una rumbos a su casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Quiero agradecer a los que dejan reviews...se que es algo realmente molesto para algunos. tambien agradeaco a los que leen y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

espero este capitulo sea de su agrado...

saludos

* * *

**CAPITULO No 10**

Soi estaba en su auto con la cabeza puesta en el volante, era patética su situación realmente quería estar sola y quizá hundirse en su miseria. Pero sabía que Rangiku posiblemente la sacaría del pelo y la sentaría en un diván para que hablara de sus sentimientos, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería obviar.

Salió de su automóvil después de unos minutos de conmiseración, quejas y maldiciones, al entrar al apartamento escucho que la pelirroja estaba en la cocina quizá preparando la cena, aprovechó para ir directamente a su habitación dejó todo lo del trabajo en el escritorio y el sobre con el finiquito lo guardo cuidadosamente.

Rangiku podía ser hermosa y quizá no era tan pelirroja, es más se podía decir que pasaría por rubia, pero algo era seguro ella no era tonta. Había escuchado la puerta y sabía que su amiga había llegado lo cual hizo que dejará escapar un sonoro suspiro, Soi llevaba más de 2 días con una actitud tensa y sabía que era por la cancelación a la constructora.

Pero hoy era jueves y según lo que le había dicho Byakuya mañana se vencía el plazo del contrato, así que ella no perdería la oportunidad de preguntar durante la cena como iba ese asunto pues estaba preocupada y sabía que aunque su vida dependiera de ello Soi no pediría ayuda.

Por otro lado Soi se encontraba tomando un baño, algo que necesitaba para aclarar el hervidero en su cabeza, de paso dejaba un tiempo para tomar control de sus emociones que de un tiempo acá parecían resurgir con mayor entusiasmo.

Término su ducha y se quedó con ropa cómoda para la cena, cuando llegó al comedor Rangiku estaba sirviendo una copa de vino para ella ya que era su costumbre después de un día arduo de trabajo y otra copa más con agua para Soi, sabía que ella evitaba beber lo menos posible, una leve sonrisa dibujó en su rostro cuando vio llegar a su amiga pero rápidamente se puso sería al ver los rasgo tensos en el rostro de su amiga.

Ya está la cena- dijo y tomo asiento, vio como Soi hizo lo mismo y comenzó a comer de forma lenta casi sin ánimo de hacerlo, por otra parte Rangiku comía despacio y trataba de observar las acciones de Soi, después de unos minutos en silencio opto por romper el hielo.

Como ha sido tu día- pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

Cansado- dijo sin emoción alguna.

Rangiku suspiro y estaba por tomar su copa cuando Soi rápidamente la tomo y bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo dejando a la pelirroja asombrada- bien eso lo resume todo- dijo suavemente al ver que su amiga había bebido de un trago la copa de vino- que sucede Soi, acaso tienes problemas con lo del contrato- cuestiono con preocupación.

El contrato no es preocupación, ya está saldado- dijo en tono serio y molesto, siguiendo con la cena.

Y el motivo por el cual te encuentras molesta es- pregunto la pelirroja, el silencio se extendió un tiempo más y Rangiku miraba como Soi dejaba su plato a un lado y servía mas vino a la copa vacía.

Porque soy una puta amargada- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Aparte de eso que ya sabemos- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Realmente no quiero hablar de eso- dijo en tono cansino y volvió a beber vino.

Está bien- dijo la Rangiku dando un suspiro y se propuso terminar su cena.

Es un truco verdad- dijo Soi- es esa cosa de psicología inversa que estas aplicando.

Realmente no- dijo la pelirroja- si no es lo del contrato lo que te tiene molesta, no necesito más información o que me cuentes- sonrió- porque ya lo sé- además dices que no quieres hablar de ello- se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos ya que la cena había terminado, coloco todo en el lava vajillas y volvió a la mesa para tomar el vino y las copas.

Deja el vino y las copas- dijo Soi suavemente.

No, la cena términos y vamos a dormir- dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

Eso es una insinuación- dijo Soi con una sonrisa burlona.

La pelirroja se puso seria y tomo asiento- bien, tengo toda tu atención- guardo silencio un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas- realmente te vas a emborrachar con vino, porque debo advertirte que por la mañana estarás peor de cómo ahora te sientes.

No estoy borracha- replico Soi rápidamente.

Cierto pero esta es tu tercer copa- dijo señalándola al ver que volvía a verter el contenido de la botella en la copa.

No pensé que estuvieses contando- dijo Soi suavemente y se puso seria.

Que haya estudiado psicología no quiere decir que no se contar- aclaro la pelirroja.

Buen punto-aclaro Soi- sabes realmente ese contrato fue una mierda- dijo con molestia.

Pero ya lo cancelaste- aclaro Rangiku y vio como Soi negaba con su cabeza.- pero si me dijiste.

No fui yo quien lo cancelo- aclaro bajando la mirada- Yoruichi lo hizo- Rangiku la miro seriamente, algo que sabía muy bien de Soi Fong era que no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, pedir ayuda o recibir favores.

Aun así, puedes regresarle lo que pago- dijo tentativamente y vio como el ceño de Soi parecía pronunciarse más- No quiere – aclaro Soi con molestia- dijo que lo tomara como su aportación al hospital- volvió a sorber un poco más de su copa- que ella no necesita el dinero.

Hubo un silencio en el comedor, Rangiku no terminaba de comprender todo el asunto era cierto que a Soi no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, pero esta ocasión era diferente, Yoruichi Shihōin había sido como su hermana y no tenía nada de malo que le ayudara, aunque tuviesen una rara relación que hasta el día de hoy no lograba desenmarañar. Pero de una cosa estaba segura Soi tenía sentimientos románticos, quizá platónicos con ella y por lo poco que había visto de la morena esta parecía interesada con Soi, sin olvidar lo celosa y posesiva que se mostraba.

Puedes ver como retribuir o no sabes cómo- cuestiono Rangiku. Vio como Soi tenía esa maldita sonrisa sarcástica y bebió otra vez de su copa que había sido llenada de nuevo- eso es lo que te molesta.

Soi suspiro- le pregunte como retribuirle lo que había hecho y sabes que dijo- cuestiono a Rangiku que la miraba con detenimiento- quiere una novia- hubo un momento de confusión en el cerebro de la prestigiosa Psicóloga, sentía que algo había obviado en este preciso momento pero no pudo evitar preguntar ante su confusión- que tienes que ver tu con que quiera una novi...a- ahí estaba la respuesta y vio como Soi asentía con su cabeza- a ti – cuestiono- quiere que tú seas su pareja.

Soi guardo silencio un momento- la verdad no se- dijo suavemente y sirvió otra copa para ella y una para Rangiku que realmente parecía necesitarlo después de lo que Soi le había dicho- dime que fue lo que paso- dijo la pelirroja bebiendo de su copa, fue así como ella comenzó a detallarle lo que había pasado con Yoruichi, su plática y la dichosa propuesta.

Y que es lo que tiene enojada- cuestiono la pelirroja con seriedad- que te lo propuso y luego se echó para atrás- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No es eso, lo que me molesta que lance una propuesta tan descabellada y luego me dice que lo olvide- espeto Soi- es como si estuviese jugando.

Por un poco de pensamiento- dijo rápidamente Rangiku- ella quizá no utilizo filtros y solo dijo lo que pensaba, luego cuando tú le respondiste, quizá pensó que te estaba ofendiendo y mejor lo obvio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ustedes no han tenido una relación- sonrió cuando vio la mirada gélida que le dio Soi- quiero decir que el distanciamiento todos estos años ha hecho que no sepan cómo tratarse y lo hacen como si caminaran sobre vidrio.

Hubo un momento en que Soi quedo meditando las palabras de su amiga- quizá tengas razón y al final ella quizá no quería molestarme o que me sintiera obligada.

Molestarte o que pensaras que se estaba aprovechando de ti- sonrió con malicia- pero como yo te conozco sé que no es solo eso lo que te tiene molesta- le puso el dedo en la frente- esta cabecita tuya es una avispero y si me aventuro a adivinar es porque quizá muy en el fondo quisieras que esa propuesta fuese verdad.

Soi entrecerró sus ojos con molestia- te odio- dijo a la pelirroja.

Lo sé- dijo en tono cansino la pelirroja y guardo silencio un instante, pensando si volver hacer la pregunta que nunca era respondida con su amiga, pero lo obvio y mejor le planteo algo mejor- porque no aceptas el trato- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi lanzaba dagas plateadas con su mirada- si lo analizas bien creo que será lo mejor que puedas hacer.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- tu está mas loca que ella- dijo suavemente- no entiendo cómo es que te llaman la eminencia en psicología, deberías estar pendiente de mi estabilidad psicológica y mental- bebió de su copa- no lanzarme al caos y angustia.

Rangiku sonreía suavemente- vaya el alcohol aflora tu dramatismo, pero si somos sinceras hace tiempo que veo como cuidas tus sentimientos y el trato que tienes con Yoruichi es cordial y distante y acaso eso te ha funcionado- tomo su copa y bebió- no verdad, entonces porque no arriesgar y así te desengañas y ves si Yoruichi Shihōin siente algo más que hermandad, amistad o compañerismo- alzo sus cejas con picardía- quizá solo es curiosidad sexual- así que cuando veas la verdad tu enamoramiento o amor platónico e idealista quizá termine- con los ojos desorbitados por el efecto del vino Soi miraba detenidamente a Rangiku y meditaba concienzudamente sus palabras.- quien sabe, tal vez descubras que ella siente lo mismo que tú.

Eso definitivamente, no es posible- dijo casi en un susurro y con dificultad en sus palabras que ya se arrastraban- y sabes porque- dijo señalando a la pelirroja y esta negó con su cabeza ante el cuestionamiento- porque me ve como la hermanita que cuidar.

No puedes asegurar... – la pelirroja se calló cuando la mano de Soi le impidió hablar.

Te diré lo que paso y me darás la razón- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa.

Rangiku sonrió- sabía que algo había pasado entre ustedes.

Bien, fue no me acuerdo ahora cuando pero Yoruichi, Kukaku y Kisuke estaban preparándose para la graduación, ellos tenían 18 años y yo tenía 15 aun, decidieron ir a la fiesta sin pareja. Los grados menores eran responsables de que los graduados se sintieran atendidos como reyes del lugar- sonrió levemente- yo tenía un compañero que todo el año estuvo tras de mí y ese día no fue la excepción, era buena persona pero no era mi tipo.

Estábamos bailando cuando Kukaku se apareció a mi lado y me dijo que nos íbamos porque la fiesta cambiaba de lugar, era señal que debía irme- sonrió- nos fimos a la casa de Kukaku ahí estaban todos- rodo los ojos- quiero decir la crema innata de los graduados el circulo de los ricos y famosos- sonrió- quiero decir de los más populares, Ukitake Jushiro, Shunsui Kyōraku, Shinji Hirako y los demás- se encogió de hombres- estaba Kuchiki como invitado, Kaien – dijo con nostalgia- todos ahí celebrando emborrachándose y hasta yo ese fue el día que probé el alcohol, claro Kukaku se encargó que Yoruichi no se diera cuenta- se puso seria- luego de unas horas salí a la terraza de la casa- bufo levemente- me sentía algo mareada, Yoruichi estaba ahí.

Y que paso- pregunto Rangiku al ver que Soi detuvo su historia.

Puedo decir que ese día en particular ella se veía fantástica- sonrió ante el recuerdo- estaba con una copa de sake y cuando me vio me llamo a su lado, yo no quería acercarme demasiado porque obviamente se daría cuenta que había bebido- paso su mano sobre la cabeza- aun así me acerque, Yoruichi estaba seria y cuando me senté a su lado me tomo del mentón para verla fijamente, me regaño porque había bebido y luego comenzó a preguntarme cosas sobre Gio- sonrió- así se llamaba mi admirador, le respondí en la medida de mis capacidades que por el alcohol no eran muchas y su cercanía tampoco ayudaba, no sé cómo sucedió pero de pronto nos estábamos besando, primero fueron besos muy castos pero luego de un momento las cosas se calentaron hasta que sonó el teléfono de Yoruichi- suspiro- era Shiro- dono. El siguiente día ella se disculpó conmigo, al mes tomo un viaje de vacación con Kukaku y Kisuke, regresaron casi a los dos meses- su mirada era perdida- Kaien había tenido un accidente y murió- después de eso salió con que quería estudiar en Europa, así que te pregunto porque debo pensar que le intereso o le interese antes.

Rangiku la vio sorprendida y a la vez sonrió- sabía que algo había pasado y mira que no me equivoco al pensar que eres toda pasión- dijo sonriendo- saliste sexualmente precoz, pero te diré algo- se puso de pie y tomo la botella de vino y las copas de la mesa- no se te ocurrió que quizá ella tuvo miedo- vio como Soi tenía cara de confusión- tú eras menor de edad y casi su hermana, para todos los que las conocían de cerca eran como familia - rodo lo ojos- así que si somos legales diría que es un cargo por abuso de menor e incesto, además estaba alcoholizadas y eran jóvenes con las hormonas disparadas.

Por más que digas- Soi entrecerró los ojos- quizá siempre seré como su casi hermana.

Esto es lo que pienso que puedes hacer y dejare todo en tus manos- le dijo señalándola- puedes aceptar la propuesta de su relación, es conveniente quizá para ti y también para ella, eres una buena negociadora- dijo con una sonrisa- pon tus términos- vio que Soi estaba a punto de decir algo- todo negocio tiene su riesgo, estará en ti si lo quieres asumir.

Yo, no se- dijo cansinamente.

Piénsalo- la pelirroja se puso junto a Soi y le ayudo a levantarse- ven te llevare a tu cama.

No estoy ebria, solo un poco contenta- dijo suavemente y se dejó guiar hasta su habitación.

Descansa- dijo suavemente Rangiku- mañana llamare a Lisa para avisarle que llegaras tarde, no tomes las cosas densamente, sé que quieres hacer lo mejor para todos.- sonrió levemente- pero también debes de pensar en ti, además quizá consigas un poco de sexo en el camino.

Soi estaba acostada en su cama y rápidamente volvió su vista a la pelirroja- realmente tenías que sacar el sexo a relucir.

Es solo un aliciente par que aceptes la propuesta- dijo sonriente.

Deberías de estar de mi lado- dijo casi en un susurro - yo estoy del lado del amor- dijo la pelirroja e hizo un ademan con su dedo disparándole a Soi Fong que se estaba quedando dormida y Rangiku apago la luz notando que su amiga iba directamente al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Yoruichi había llegado a su casa para cenar con su padre y así lo hizo, después de haber charlado un poco después se fue a terminar unos pendientes de la oficina y preparar unos informes, era crucial cansarse y mantener la mente ocupada mientras podía. Después de su plática con Soi parecía que el arrepentimiento había llegado, si era sincera con ella misma era temor, quizá esa tonta idea del trato no era muy buena aunque al principio parecía que sí, por ahora el plan daba resultado pues eran las 11 de la noche y ella se encontraba en su cama con mucho sueño y lista para dormir….efectivamente esta noche dormiría pero aun así temía lo que tendría que afrontar el día de mañana.

* * *

La mañana llego como en un parpadeo y fiel a su costumbre la morena opto por llegar temprano para pasar desapercibida, aunque en esta ocasión lo que más quería era esconderse de Soi.

Lisa llego minutos después que ella se había instalado en su oficina y como era costumbre llevo el café, recibiendo orden específica de la morena para no ser molestada por nadie solamente que sea algo urgente, de vida o muerte, Lisa tomo nota de la orden y entendió que algo extraño pasaba con la presidenta, aunque si ataba cabos también con la señorita Fong pasaba algo extraño pues toda la semana parecía que tomaba tiempo para estar fuera de la empresa y cuando pasaba ahí estaba de mal humor o buscando a la presidenta que desde el día de ayer se negaba a visitas….realmente parecía un maldito juego del gato y el ratón. La mañana transcurrió como era de esperar, con mucha calma y como cosa notable Soi Fong aún no se había aparecido.

Eran las Diez con cinco de la mañana cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso de la presidencia y Rangiku Matsumoto hacia acto de presencia vestida con un atuendo elegante que le quedaba a la perfección, Lisa suspiro porque pensó que seguramente buscaba de Soi Fong y ella no se encontraba.

Buenos días Lisa- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Señoría Matsumoto- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa- buenos días, lamento decirle que la señorita...

Sé que no está- dijo rápidamente- ella se encuentra en casa, a esta hora esta quizá- miro su reloj- se estará duchando, ella se sentía un poco indispuesta, pero ya la conoces vendrá a la oficina más tarde.

Lisa la miro con extrañeza- bueno espero que no sea nada de cuidado-comento- entonces, en que puedo servirle- pregunto amablemente.

No te preocupes, no es nada que unos analgésicos no puedan curar- dijo con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo con un poco de seriedad-deseo hablar con Yoruichi Shihōin.- dijo casualmente.

Lisa suspiro en sus adentros, sabedora de que la morena no deseaba ser molestada por nadie quedo con el dilema de no saber qué hacer así que decidió mentir pues por Soi conocía a la señorita Matsumoto y sabía que podía ser muy insistente por no decir molesta- la señorita Shihōin esta…- fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, el cual contesto rápidamente.

Si señorita-respondió mirando a la pelirroja que sonreía - voy por ellos- dijo suavemente y rápidamente colgó- permítame un breve momento- dijo y se dirigió al interior de la oficina de la morena.

Lisa llego junto a la morena que seguía sumergida en su computadora- bien Lisa son esos que están frente a ti- dijo Yoruichi- envíalos al departamento de finanzas y el de la carpeta roja envíalo al departamento legal.

Lisa comenzó a tomar los informes en sus manos y suspiro levemente- señorita Shihōin- llamo suavemente y vio como la morena le miraba con seriedad y enarcaba una ceja- sucede algo.

Bueno- dijo Lisa vacilante- La señorita Matsumoto Rangiku, está afuera y desea hablar con usted- dijo casi atropelladamente.

Los globos dorados de la morena parecían haberse encendido con la mención de la mujer en cuestión, pero como era de esperarse ella lo encubrió rápidamente- a mí, deberás- cuestionó con una sonrisa- no será que busca a Soi.

No, la señorita Fong aun se ha hecho presente- aclaro Lisa y la morena la miro en confusión- ella me informo que la señorita Fong se encontraba un poco indispuesta.

Yoruichi se asustó un poco- que, le pasó algo, está enferma- rápidamente cuestiono.

La señorita dijo que no era nada de cuidado, que con unos analgésicos estaría bien- dijo suavemente- la hago pasar o le doy una cita para otro momento.

La morena se quedó pensativa y a la vez intrigada, no tenía nada que hablar con esa mujer pero su curiosidad estaba tomando lo mejor de ella, sin contar quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a Soi para no llegar a la oficina- bien, que pase- dijo suavemente- Lisa.

Si señorita- respondió antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Con lo que te dije ayer de decirle a recursos humanos que buscara una asistente, quiero que tú te encargues de entrevistarla y reclutar a la persona que parezca más adecuada, ya sabes cómo se trabaja acá y lo que se espera- sonrió levemente- así que lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Lisa se quedó confundida, este no era el momento para hablar de eso ya que estaban haciendo esperar a la señorita Matsumoto, luego lo entendió…ese era el propósito de la morena, por lo que afirmo con su cabeza y luego hablo- hare como me ha mandado señorita Shihōin, solo tengo una pregunta- dijo suavemente- quiere que sea mujer o hombre.

El género me es indiferente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero como te lo dije, tu serás la que decida qué persona haría un excelente asistente- sonrió- ahora has pasar a la doctorcita.

Lisa sonrió ante el mote utilizado para la señorita Matsumoto- como ordene- dijo y salió de la oficina, dejando a una Yoruichi con un semblante serio.

Lamento la tardanza- dijo Lisa poniendo los informes en su escritorio- la señorita Shihōin la espera- dijo abriendo la puerta para la pelirroja.

Gracias Lisa.- dijo haciendo su camino hacia la oficina, cuando entro vio a la morena sentada en su escritorio con su semblante serio.

Buenos días, puede tomar asiento- dijo la morena señalando una silla frente a ella- en que puedo ayudarle.

Matsumoto sonrió- buenos días- respondió y se quedó de pie- la verdad seré breve, así que no es necesario que tome asiento.

Yoruichi la miro más seriamente- entiendo- así que pregunto lo primero que le interesaba saber- Soi se encuentra bien.

Matsumoto parpadeo ante la pregunta, posiblemente Lisa le había dicho que Soi se encontraba indispuesta y pudo notar la ansiedad y la preocupación en la morena, pero aun así ella venía a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aunque Soi le riñera después lo haría- ella está bien, nada que unos analgésicos no curen- dijo suavemente- vine por su proposición.

La morena quedo en silencio un instante al no creer lo que escuchaba- perdón- dijo en confusión.

Su proposición de ser una pareja- aclaro la pelirroja rápidamente.

La morena sintió un poco de molestia ante la aclaración de Rangiku, sobre todo porque nunca creyó que Soi contara a alguien algo como eso, pero más que todo porque eso le confirmaba que ellas eran muy unidas y para su molestia tenía que admitir que eso le daba celos- ella le dijo- cuestiono con molestia en su tono.

Créame- dijo Rangiku- ella jamás me contaría algo como eso, pero da la casualidad que posiblemente ayer la situación sobrepaso su capacidad para ser racional- dijo suavemente.

La morena la vio con incredulidad y confusión- entonces creo que esto es algo que no es de su incumbencia- aclaro la morena rápidamente.

Se equivoca porque si lo es- dijo con tono firme- ella posiblemente me matara al saber lo que he venido hacer, pero Soi es mi amiga y así como estuvo conmigo cuando más necesite de alguien, yo estoy aquí para ella- dijo rápidamente- así que solo vengo a advertirle- su tono era frio y serio- Si para usted ella es solo un juego o un capricho de niña rica, reconsidere porque al final puede arrepentirse de lo que puede terminar perdiendo, Soi puede ser la persona más amable, recta y casi genial- suspiro- pero puede ser una persona desgraciada si la traicionan y destruyen su confianza.

Yoruichi entrecerró sus ojos e hizo su mirada más insondable- como dije esto no es asunto suyo- dijo poniéndose de pie- pero agradezco su preocupación por Soi Fong y por mí- dijo con sarcasmo y luego se acercó a ella- yo misma me alejaría de Soi si supiera que le causare algún mal- dijo firmemente- al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo, así que no se preocupe porque tampoco le diré de su visita de cortesía- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Rangiku suspiro- No lo entiende verdad- dijo suavemente- es cierto que mi primordial preocupación es Soi, pero por ahora me preocupo por usted- dijo con una media sonrisa- no sabe lo que puede venir, solo espero que no se equivoque en los pasos que esta por dar, porque caminara sobre vidrio y un vidrio muy frágil- inclino su cabeza en despedida- tengo un buen día Shihōin Yoruichi- termino de hablar y salió de ahí dejando a la morena con sorpresa y confusión ante lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Morena asador Idiot con fastidio.

Rangiku salió de la oficina y la cerro suavemente- muchas gracias Lisa- dijo al pasar por el escritorio de ella y caminando rápidamente para el ascensor, al llegar se recostó sobre él y suspiro largamente- esto está que arde, solo espero no equivocarme- al salir del corporativo se fue directamente al hospital así podía olvidar que hoy sería un día que podría traer una tormenta.

Yoruichi tomo el teléfono- Lisa, cuando veas llegar a Soi me avisas por favor- dijo y lisa asintió a la orden.

* * *

Soi despertó muy tarde con un dolor de cabeza monumental, eran momentos así por los cuales ella desde hace mucho tiempo había optado por evitar la bebida pero ayer parecía un alivio a su situación, se dispuso a levantarse y tomar una ducha para calamar el palpitante e insistente dolor, cuando se estaba vistiendo y abrió las persianas sintió que los rayos eran implacables para su vista- maldita resaca- dijo para sí, salió de su cuarto y en la mesa donde dejaba las llaves de su automóvil vio unas pastillas y un vaso de agua cortesía de Matsumoto.

Tomo unos lentes oscuros para sus ojos y con un suspiro salió rumbo al conglomerado en la ducha había meditado las últimas palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho en medio de su charla y ya sabía que es lo que debía hacer y por el cielo que lo haría. No sintió el tiempo y de pronto ya estaba en el parqueo de la oficina, vio su reloj y suspiro- maldita resaca- dijo suavemente- intento dejar sus lentes oscuros pero la luz del sol hacia que su cabeza palpitara con más insistencia-maldito dolor- dijo con molestia y suspiro entrando en el ascensor- bien ya que no hay duda, mejor voy al negocio- dijo suavemente y el sonido del ascensor dando a entender que había llegado a su destino la puso más seria de lo que era ella, las puertas se abrieron y ella se dirigió hacia la oficina de la presidencia.

Lisa- dijo suavemente, sacándola de su trabajo.

Señorita Fong- dijo Lisa con tono preocupado al ver a la mujer frente a ella con un semblante un poco maltrecho y sin contar las gafas oscuras que cargaba- espero se encuentre bien.

Lo estoy- dijo con una media sonrisa y siendo amable- esta Yoruichi- cuestiono- quiero hablar con ella.

Lisa suspiro y sonrió- ahorita la anuncio- dijo suavemente y tomo el teléfono- Señorita Shihōin, la señorita Fong esta acá- Lisa sonrió ante la respuesta de la morena- Puede pasar- dijo suavemente- desea algo de beber- pregunto Lisa antes que Soi entrara a la oficina.

Un té- seria excelente- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa- tiene suerte dijo Lisa tengo uno casi listo- Soi asintió bien me lo llevas- dijo Soi rápidamente y entro.- Lisa preparo él té y opto por llevarlo lo más pronto, las visitas a la presidenta parecía el pan de este día.

Yoruichi fue tomada por sorpresa al saber que Soi quería hablar con ella, luego de la visita de la pelirroja paso un tiempo para clamar su molestia y ahora llegaba la confusión y el temor al no saber qué era lo que quería Soi. Al vio entrar y su corazón se encogió al ver el semblante que tenía.

Quieres algo de beber- pregunto la morena cuando Soi tomo asiento frente a ella.

Lisa ya me traerá algo- dijo suavemente- gracias de todas maneras- al momento Lisa se hacía presente con la taza de té.

La morena se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras Soi bebía un poco de su taza además no sabía lo que ella quería hablar y ella definitivamente trataría de obviar lo de la propuesta.

Bueno- dijo Soi suavemente rompiendo el silencio- como no soy alguien que se anda por la ramas lo diré directamente- dijo con un suspiro y poniendo total seriedad y firmeza en sus palabras- acepto la propuesta.

La morena parpadeó y pensó que había escuchado mal, era acaso que escucho que aceptaba ser su novia, Kukaku le había advertido que Soi podía aceptar la tonta propuesta, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte en su pecho que tuvo miedo que Soi lo pudiese escuchar, pero de la misma forma su estómago se encogió ante el miedo- Soi – dijo pausadamente- realmente no tienes que hacerlo, además te dije ayer que lo olvidaras.

Soi suspiro y cerro sus ojos, pues con sus lentes oscuros Yoruichi no podía ver sus ojos- Bien lo diré de otra manera- acepto ser tu novia- aclaro- pero debo poner unas condiciones si vamos hacer esto.- miro a la morena y vio que aún no decía nada así que la empujo a responder- acaso ya te arrepentiste- cuestiono.

Yoruichi reacciono rápidamente- No- respondió rápidamente- solo que no quería ofenderte o que te sintieras obligada- dijo suavemente la última parte- además no quiero interferir si tienes algún pretendiente- dijo expectante.

No tengo interés en nadie- respondió.

Bien, si te sientes más cómoda poniendo condiciones hablemos de eso- dijo con nerviosismo.

Primero que nada, esta relación no debe ser publica- suspiro- ya que siendo tu quien eres mucha gente está pendiente de tu vida, creo que los que deben saber son las personas más allegadas a nosotras.

Nunca me gusto que la gente se meta en mi vida- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- dalo por hecho.

No tendremos demostraciones públicas de cariño, pero aun así respetaremos el hecho de que para otros somos pareja- dijo seriamente- eso significa que no habrá intereses en otras personas.

Eso ni lo debías mencionar- le guiño el ojo- a mí no me gusta compartir.

Nuestro trato será normal cuando estemos solas- dijo con seriedad- solo fingiremos para los demás.

Yoruichi pensó lo que Soi había dicho de último por un momento y luego hablo- debo aclarar algo- dijo con seriedad y poniéndose de pie para ponerse frente a ella- mi trato hacia ti será el que sienta en mi corazón sea que estemos solas o no- dijo firmemente y mirando directamente a Soi- esto debe ser como una relación verdadera, por lo tanto yo espero que actúes bien tu papel.

Eso lo hare, no lo dudes- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie, la morena se acero a ella y con su mano derecha removió los lentes oscuros que ocultaba la mirada acerada de Soi- te sientes bien- cuestiono la morena- me dijeron que te había sentido un poco indispuesta- dijo inspeccionando el rostro de Soi.

No es nada de cuidado- respondió Soi- no soy una niña para que te preocupes- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

La morena sonrió ante la respuesta- hace mucho que me di cuenta que no eres una niña- dijo con una media sonrisa.

En un acto rápido e inesperado tomo a Soi de su mano y la acerco a ella para plantarle un beso en la boca, Soi Fong quedo aturdida por un instante ante la sorpresa del beso y sobre todo al sentir el aliento delicioso de la morena, por su parte Yoruichi aprovecho a saborear los suaves y finos labios de Soi que hace mucho tiempo anhelaba besar, pero antes que pudiese seguir degustando su dulce aliento Soi Fong la aparto de su lado rápidamente y con el rostro completamente sonrojado y la respiración agitada, con notable molesta.

Qué diablos crees que haces- espeto moleta y con un carmesí cubriendo desde su rostro hasta la punta de las orejas.

Estaba probando- dijo con una ensayada indiferencia la morena- creo que si te pones de esa manera por un pequeño beso nadie creerá que en verdad somos novias- aclaro la morena, Soi se quedó pensativa por un rato y dejo que la morena siguiera hablando- sabes que aunque no sea siempre, habrá momentos en que de verdad tendremos que demostrar íntima y físicamente nuestra relación.

Además yo quisiera que volvieras a vivir en casa- dijo tentativamente.

Eso no sería correcto, además yo tengo mi apartamento- aclaro.

Porque no sería correcto- cuestiono la morena- antes ya hemos vivido junta.

Porque antes éramos como hermanas, que crees que pensara la gente- dijo Soi con molestia- además aún no sabemos si Shiro-dono estará de acuerdo con esto.

Papa te tiene un gran aprecio y no solo porque te crio y te vio crecer- dijo la morena con seriedad- siempre me hablada orgulloso de cómo llevabas la empresa y de la persona que te has convertido- suspiró- seguro estará feliz que haya elegido a alguien como tú- se acero levemente a Soi- tú vives desde hace tiempo con una inteligente y hermosa mujer, que crees que pensaran las personas.

Eso es diferente- dijo suavemente Soi- Rangiku es mi mejor amiga, nunca la he visto más que como a una hermana.

La morena se ofuscó un poco- mira que te parece que te quedes al menos desde el viernes- y luego toda la semana en tu apartamento.

Yoruichi- Soi se encogió de hombros- nos vemos de lunes a viernes en la oficina y luego en todo el fin de semana, no crees que sea mucho para una pareja de novios.

Primero que nada acá solo hablamos de trabajo el mayor tiempo, que tal si quiero conocerte realmente- vio como Soi enarcaba una de sus cejas- quiero decir hace mucho que estamos como alejadas, sería bueno acercarnos más aun cuando seremos una pareja.

Soi se quedó pensando, realmente la morena tenía un punto pero ella sentía que estaba siendo empujada inminentemente hacia el caos y la confusión de sus sentimientos.- veremos cómo hacemos eso posible- dijo suavemente y lo primero que sintió fue un abrazo de la morena y un beso en su mejilla.

Gracias- dijo alegremente y se separó de Soi- ahora solo falta darle la noticia a papa.

Soi suspiro- porque no intentas decirle poco a poco- pregunto Soi.

Eso podía tomar mucho tiempo- se quejó la morena- al menos quiero quitarle la preocupación de mi falta de pareja lo más pronto posible- toma la mono de Soi en la suya- porque no me acompañas hoy a casa y le damos la noticia juntas- la morena quedo expectante por una respuesta, Soi miro los ojos de cachorro de la morena- Yoruichi, debemos de ser cuidadosas y no molestar a Shiro-dono.

Ya te dije que el posiblemente se pondrá feliz- hizo un leve puchero- anda, di que sí.

Soi negó con la cabeza pero sonrió levemente- está bien- dijo suavemente-pero será mañana, realmente hoy no estoy al cien por ciento.

La morena sonrió- entiendo- se acercó y le beso la mejilla de nuevo, realmente ella estaba aprovechando de su reciente relación- mañana ven a almorzar y hablamos con papa.- son asintió- gracias amor- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Soi se sonrojo ante el particular modo de dirigirse de Yoruichi- bueno mejor voy a trabajar, el ser novia de la presidenta no me hará tener privilegios- dijo sarcásticamente, la morena sonrió, nos vemos- se despidió la morena con una gran sonrisa- mientras Soi salía de su oficina.

La morena se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la puerta- así que ahora caminaré por vidrio muy delicado- paso su lengua por sus labios- ese camino sabe delicioso- dijo para sí.

* * *

Pd. Que tengan buen dia...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola people...jajaj ok primero debo decir que me adelanto a la actualizacion porque tengo otra historia de que ocuparme y alguien me acosa con la actualizacion.

Quiero dar credito a el hobit la batalla de los cinco, por inspirarme en la primera parte de este capitulo, mas bien unas lineas en especifico.

agradezco a los que leen, a Eva, jScarlet, FongShihouin, RednightR2R1 por los reviews, LDLC, Kungfundido, Zeta Mars ... a Elizz. sg por todo.

Ahora bien...este capitulo es una cosa extraña porque realemente termino como no lo espere XD pero juzguen ustedes mismos.

Pd. ya casi es Navitu...espero se regalen algo :D

* * *

**CAPITULO No 11**

Soi llego a su oficina y se dejó caer en la silla con total abandono-realmente he hecho esto- se cuestionó y luego guardo silencio y tomo su teléfono.

Tuvo que esperar un tiempo a que contestaran-no sé si quieres saber- dijo causalmente- pero ya lo hice.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego un sonido de movimiento- Umm estas segura que querías contarme- dijo Rangiku.

A quien más le podría contar esta locura- dijo suavemente- dime que he hecho lo correcto.

Rangiku rio suavemente- realmente tienes miedo ehhh- se puso seria- como lo tomo ella.

Soi suspiro- Bien creo, al menos acepto mis términos y de paso ella también puso algunos términos.

Era de esperar, es un trato de dos- dijo suavemente- ahora, yo no puedo decirte que has hecho lo correcto o no- guardo un momento de silencio y prosiguió- pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo, me preocupo por ti y mucho.

Soi sonrió- lamento ser una preocupación constante para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora descansare un poco, tienes una novia que se preocupara mucho por ti- dijo con una sonrisa y luego hubo otro largo silencio en el otro lado de la línea telefónica- Soi...

Tengo miedo- dijo suavemente- sé que es idiota de mi parte, tener miedo de mi misma, de lo que siento cuando ella- toco sus labios ligeramente- se acerca demasiado, de su tacto, de su sonrisa- suspiro- es como si algo en mi renaciera y mi corazón pareciera que late más veloz que un maldito caballo pura sangre.

Tú y tu comentario intenso- dijo suavemente Matsumoto- sabes nunca te he escuchado hablar así, ni cuando estabas con Tia- suspiro, al instante volvio hablar - tienes miedo de lo que sientes, porque te descontrola, a ti la que trata de controlarlo todo, la que sabe en qué momento atacar o dejarse devorar, por eso andabas con Tia; eso era bueno y cómodo para ti, pero en realidad no era un amor verdadero- suspiro de nuevo- tienes miedo porque esto es real- escucho como Soi bufo- el sentimiento que tienes por ella es real aunque trates de ocultarlo y contenerlo.

Soi suspiro- y cuando algo es real el dolor lo es también.

Las cosas dolorosas y las que cuestan en la vida son las que más valen la pena, las que nos ayudan a crecer- guardo un momento de silencio y bufo- ahora bien, tengo que informarte que yo no doy consultas por llamada telefónica, Facebook o wasap si quieres seguir charlando sabes dónde doy consultas o esperas en el sofá de casa a que llegue.

Porque no puedes…?- Soi suspiro y guardo silencio- bien es mi culpa no, siempre jodo los momentos serios con mi estúpido sentido del humor.

Vamos Soi- nunca hemos sido demasiado emotivas mutuamente, pero cuando lo hemos sido ha sido en lo justo y necesario-bufo - tengo un paciente esperándome, tuve que venir al baño para contestar.

Soi comenzó a reírse- he acá la eminencia es Psicología olvidando su ética profesional.

No te burles- suspiro- en verdad debo colgar, estas bien verdad- cuestiono seriamente.

Soi asintió aunque no la viese la pelirroja- Lo estoy ahora, gracias- escucho como Rangiku cortaba la llamada y suspiro.

Ella no tenía más que decir y prefirió retomar su trabajo, ahora solo dejaría que las cosas se dieran sin pensarlas demasiado, solo esperaba no meter la pata y que su mente le ayudara a no ser tan densa.

* * *

Yoruichi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque estaba sumergida en el trabajo cualquiera que la viera podía deducir que ella brillaba o mejor dicho irradiaba con en sus ojos color oro y su sonrisa una brillantes casi segadora.

No cabía duda que estaba feliz, hasta hace poco dudaba de que Soi hiciera algo tan loco como aceptar su loca propuesta, luego estaba el hecho que la había besado, realmente podía contar las veces que se había sentido tan extasiada en un simple beso pero si tenía buena memoria solo podía recordar ese tipo de sentimiento en el día de la fiesta de su graduación.

Es día fue cuando descubrió que el cariño por su casi hermana era más profundo y más peligroso de lo que creía; ya que era una mezcla de amor, deseo, posesión...la morena había cuidado de ella como una hermana desde que su padre la llevo a casa, ella la había visto crecer, el cómo se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa joven y odiaba admitirlo, pero pronto ella se enamoraría de un idiota que solo pensaría en llevársela a la cama, en ese entonces ella opto por convertirse en la hermana sobreprotectora y celosa como le decia Kukaku, hasta el día de hoy podía sentir como le hervía la sangre cuando recordaba a Gio Vega realmente el había sido el detonante esa noche de graduación, Yoruichi había observado como el tipo había estado acosando a Soi en todo el año y ese día de graduación parecía más insistente.

Kukaku desde antes había planeado una fiesta más íntima con sus compañeros de bebida y para este tiempo estaban por marchase, la morena se había planteado dejar que Soi regresara sola a casa pero cuando noto que Gio no se apartaba de ella, opto por llevársela a la fiesta aun con el hecho de que habría mucho alcohol, borrachos y más borrachos… recordó que Kuchiki estaría ahí y Kaien, por supuesto que el cuidaría mucho de Soi ya que eran grandes amigos.

Pero nunca espero que pasara lo que había pasado, quizá había sido el alcohol o ese maldito rubor de Soi que le encantaba o era tan simple y llano como sus malditos celos e instinto posesivo, ella quería ser la única en cuidar de Soi, en tomarla de la mano, en abrazarla y acurrucarse a su lado, en besar esos finos y suaves labios, en mirar directamente en sus orbes grises y perderse en la fuerza de su mirada no había un gris más hermoso que la intensidad de la mirada que algunas veces le dirigía Soi, así fue como después de preguntarle si tenia algún sentimiento o relación con Gio, comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Soi que quizá por el alcohol parecía responder a lo inminente…y asi fue, primero un pequeño roce de sus labios, luego otro más y luego sus labios estaban moviéndose con lentitud, degustando del sabor de sus bocas y bebiendo de su aliento, uno que le hacía vibrar y encendía algo en su interior, luego el beso fue más profundo, necesitado, pasional, hasta salvaje, quería tomarla en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, recorrerlo con sus manos y diablos, poder escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca….todo parecia un sueño, hasta que el sonido del teléfono la saco de su ensoñación y excitación.

Su padre la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, sacándola del letargo que el sake había provocado en ella, recordándole que ella era como su hermana y sobretodo que Soi era menor de edad y todo podía apuntar que ella simplemente se estaba aprovechando de su inexperiencia y del cariño que sentía, después de la llamada opto por regresar a casa junto con Soi, había dicho a su padre que mandara al chofer por ellas pues habia bebido un poco. Después de esa noche la morena había tomado la difícil decisión de alejarse poco a poco de Soi, ella era como su hermana y no quería dañarla en ninguna forma con sus sucios y malos sentimientos.

Ahora en este tiempo si lo pensaba mejor debía ser cuidadosa, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por su deseo y arruinar lo que podía construir ante esa mentira de relación que si ella hacia muy bien su trabajo, podía a llegar ser verdad, ahora solo esperaba que su padre realmente tomara las cosas para bien, aunque porque él podía tomarlo como malo, no entendía porque Soi parecía renuente a darle la noticia podía entender que quizá sea sorpresivo, extraño que de pronto salieran que eran novias, pero si le ponía pensamiento era algo que podía pasar tarde o temprano.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y la morena salió de su letargo y su trabajo- adelante- dijo suavemente.

Soi apareció en la puerta- Ya me marchaba y Lisa me dijo que aún estabas acá- dijo Soi con tono serio, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír- estaba terminando un informe- dijo suavemente- te sientes bien- cuestionó Yoruichi.

Si, no te preocupes- suspiro- ve a casa a descansar, es viernes y Lisa quizá tenga cita con su novio.

La morena enarco una ceja-como sabes que Lisa tiene novio.

Soi se encogió de hombros- si no lo tuviera algo estaría mal, Lisa es una linda chica.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos, pero prefirió tomarlo a su favor – acaso debo sentirme celosa que mi novia piense que mi asistente sea linda- no pudo evitar reírse levemente cuando vio que Soi se sonrojaba.

Yo.., entonces, nos vemos mañana- dijo Soi tratando de cambiar de tema para evitar ser blanco de las bromas de la morena, Yoruichi se puso de pie y camino hacia Soi.

Claro, te espero para el almuerzo- dijo frente a Soi que asentía con su cabeza- no tardes para ir a casa- dijo Soi y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

Yoruichi se quedó ahí sorprendida ante el gesto lindo de Soi y rápidamente respondió- no lo hare, ten cuidado- vio como ella salía de la oficina y suspiro sonoramente- Dios esta mujer realmente tiene como enamorar con cosas tan simples- dijo con una sonrisa y luego vio su reloj- realmente es tarde, mejor me voy.- volvió a su escritorio y tomo el teléfono- Lisa prepárate que es hora de irnos- colgó y comenzó a guardar todo en su portafolios.

* * *

Así que, quiere que vuelvas a vivir ahí- cuestiono Rangiku tomando un poco de ensalada.

Si- respondió Soi- claro que eso es una locura, aún falta ver lo que dirá Shiro- dono.

No creo que él tenga algún problema- dijo con una sonrisa- siempre te ha querido como a una hija y tiene un alto concepto de ti.

Sí, pero imagínate lo que será que después de considerarnos casi hermana ahora estemos de pareja- dijo Soi moviendo su tenedor.

Tengo una pregunta- expreso Rangiku- es un problema para ti que se criaran juntas.

Soi arrugo su frente y guardo silencio unos instantes- realmente, no- dijo con seriedad- crecí con ella y Shiro- dono me crio junto a Minako- san como si fueran mis padres, pero ellos nunca me obligaron a llamarlos así…aun desde pequeña les llamaba como ahora lo hago, ellos estuvieron pendientes de que recordara a mis padres y les honrara, Shiro-dono me contaba cómo era papa y realmente yo tenía recuerdos muy cimentados de ellos.

Y con Yoruichi- pregunto.

Soi encogió sus hombros- como te dije una vez, ella me cuido mucho cuando era pequeña, yo la admiraba y cuando crecí me di cuenta que jamás podría verla como a una hermana- sonrio con amargura- pero lastimosamente para ella fue diferente.

Especulaciones tuyas, realmente no sabes si en realidad fue así- aclaro la pelirroja- que harás con eso que quiere jugar a la casita contigo- Soi suspiro e hizo una mueca- ya se besaron- pregunto y vio como Soi se sonrojaba profusamente- vaya, sí que te mueves rápido.

Rangiku- exclamo con molestia- no es como tú crees- suspiro- realmente me tomo por sorpresa.

La pelirroja sonrió- así que fue ella la que hizo el primer movimiento- hubo un momento de silencio y era obvio para Rangiku que no obtendría más detalles del beso, así que opto por hablar seriamente antes que más cosas sorprendan a las dos- que pasara cuando tengan que hacer demostraciones de su noviazgo, ya sabes besos, abrazos…detalles en que la gente se fija.

Lo sé, ella me hablo de eso- suspiro- más bien me beso por eso- dijo suavemente- yo la empuje cuando me beso- dijo casi en un susurro.

Rangiku se quedó sorprendida y a la vez dio su desaprobación- porque hiciste eso, no ves que ella lo puede tomar como que no estés interesada.

Matsumoto por favor- se quejó Soi- me tomo por sorpresa, que pensarías si de repente me acerco y te beso sin que o porque.

Y que esperarías tu, que te anuncie- puso una cara seria y hablo- ahora te voy a besar nena- sonrió ante la burla.

No sé porque hablo de esto contigo- se quejó Soi y suspiro- tienes razón, pero el punto es que no había pensado en esto de las demostraciones físicas.

Rangiku suspiro- ya estás viendo que ahí puedes tener un poquitín de problema, no?- vio como Soi asentía con su cabeza y se quedaba pensando en lo que decía- puedes controlarte, quiero decir controlar tus emociones.

Bien sabes que nunca he sido partidaria de dejarme llevar por mis deseos- dijo suavemente.

Pero?- complemento Matsumoto.

Pero tampoco soy de piedra- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa amarga.

La pelirroja sonrió ante lo que había dicho Soi y agrego- igual la carne es débil.

Ni que lo digas- suspiro- bueno me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la hora del almuerzo para darle la buena nueva a Shiro- dono.

Ya verás que todo sale bien- dijo con una sonrisa- descansa, vio como Soi se fue a su habitación y ella se quedó ahí con sus pensamientos- realmente estas dos caminaran sobre- pensó un momento- vidrio no es lo correcto ahora – sonrió- es fuego…haber si no se queman.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Shiro, siendo detenida por la ama de llaves.

Señorita Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- su padre no se encuentra, le dejo dicho que el señor Yamamoto está de visita en la ciudad y que fueron de pesca junto al señor Kuchiki, que posiblemente regresan el día de mañana y que le recuerde que no llevan teléfono.

La morena rodo los ojos- increíble- exclamo- debe estar en reposo y no esforzarse y se va de pesca y no hay forma de comunicarse con el- negó con la cabeza.- estaré en mi habitación- dijo haciendo una mueca- manda la cena y luego vayan a descansar- tomo rumbo a su habitación y comenzó a ponerse cómoda para descansar y bufo suavemente- ahora como hago- dijo suavemente y la pregunta era obvia, había pensado preparar a su padre para que cuando mañana Soi llegara las cosas fueran más fáciles-¡Mierda!- exclamo en voz alta, Soi llegaría mañana para almorzar y que pasara si su padre no estaba ahí a la hora del almuerzo.

Tomo asiento en su cama y encendió la televisión, escucho que tocaban su puerta- adelante- dijo y vio como la muchacha del servicio le llevaba la cena.

Acá tiene señorita- dijo inclinándose y dejando el plato en la mesita de noche.

Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- puedes retirarte a descansar- vio como la chica salía de su habitación, la morena tomo su cena y decidió distraerse con la televisión para no pensar en eso que le rondaba la cabeza, pero como era que ella ahora se devanaba los sesos pensando en una mujer, explícitamente en Soi no es que le causara pesar el pensar en ella o que su mente la inundara con los momentos cruciales, sorpresivos y hermosos de ese día.

Primero debía de darle crédito a Kukaku pues era la única que se le había ocurrido que Soi podía aceptar la loca propuesta de ser novias, segundo la forma en que Soi negocio hasta cierto punto el cómo sería la relación entre ellas fue una sorpresa pero también ayudo aponer sus puntos sobre la mesa, tercero el beso… sus labios…pero la rechazo…bien ahí es donde su mente la dirigía, porque Soi había rechazado el beso, si lo pensaba bien primero había gustado del contacto unos instantes después se separó abruptamente, con visible molestia.

La morena dejo el plato de comida a un lado y se levantó de su cómoda cama para prepararse para dormir, había algo fijo en su mente y era el ir despacio quizá no era tan malo porque al final Soi se había despedido con un simple y lindo gesto que le había robado el corazón, era evidente Soi no era como las niñas tontas que giraban a su alrededor o que con una sonrisa, un pequeño guiño de ojo estaban suspirando, si no lo fue cuando era joven mucho menos ahora que era toda una mujer con experiencia, en ese punto se detuvo- Maldita Tia- dijo con molestia, volvió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir- bien Yoruichi Shihōin debes de ir despacio y no asustarla- suspiro y hundió su rostro en la almohada, pues mañana seria un dia interesante.

* * *

La mañana paso rápidamente para Soi Fong en su apartamento y para Yoruichi en su casa, hasta casi medio día su padre aun no había aparecido y la morena estuvo tentada de llamar a Soi para cancelar el almuerzo y contarle que su padre no estaba por ninguna parte, pero por otra parte era una buena ocasión para acercarse más a Soi, pero si se equivocaba y solo estaba queriendo pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Suspiro- realmente debo mantener mis manos tranquilas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi estaba en su automóvil mirando hacia la puerta de la casa en la que había crecido, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que todo parecía ir demasiado rápido, solo esperaba que Shiro Shihōin tomara todo con bien y que Yoruichi preparara el camino para darle la noticia- es tonto estar nerviosa por algo que es una farsa- dijo saliendo de su automóvil directo a la puerta.

El sonido del timbre saco a la morena de su pensamiento y busco ir a la sala pues se encontraba en su habitación, rogaba que fuera su padre porque si era Soi posiblemente no sabría qué hacer, que decir o cómo comportarse.

Cuando venía bajando las escaleras vio que Soi había llegado y para su molestia su padre quizá no aparecería hasta a saber qué horas. Por otro lado Soi vio que la morena bajaba las escaleras y le confundió el ver que ella parecía un poco decepcionada cuando llegaba al pie de las escaleras.

Pasa algo- pregunto Soi seriamente.

La morena se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla- papa no está dijo con rostro triste.

Soi sonrió- bueno, esperamos a que llegue no seas impaciente.

Lo estoy esperando desde ayer- respondió la morena y Soi quedó confundida- Yamamoto ha venido a la ciudad y se fueron a pescar con Ginrei.- Soi suspiro ante la noticia y Yoruichi aprovecho para preguntar lo que quería hacer- quieres almorzar o prefieres dejarlo para otro día y hacer lo que quiera que haces en tus días libres.

Quieres que me vaya- pregunto suavemente.

¡No!- exclamo rápidamente la morena- solo no quiero que…olvidalo, vamos almorzar y luego quizá aparezca papa.

* * *

El almuerzo paso rápidamente entre charlas y preguntas que se hacían entre sí, aunque el tiempo pasaba Shiro no daba señal de que regresaría a corto plazo, para la tarde Yoruichi decidió que sirvieran el café para las dos en el despacho mientras esperaban si Shiro llegaba, pero a este tiempo Yoruichi no tenía esperanza que llegara sino hasta el día de mañana. Estaban teniendo una partida de ajedrez y la morena perdía para su molestia pero no era porque Soi era muy buena en el juego, porque mucho antes las dos parecían tener partidas hasta de días y para Soi era extraño que ella perdiera tan rápido.

No me dejes ganar fácilmente- le regaño.

Quien dice que te estoy dejando ganar- respondió la morena con seriedad y luego sonrió maliciosamente- no es mi culpa que tú me distraigas.

Yo no hago nada para distraerte- se quejó Soi, suspiro y dejo el tablero- dejemos esto un rato, quizá así vuelvas a enfocarte, no es divertido si lo pones fácil- se puso de pie y miro el reloj en su mano, Yoruichi vio el gesto y se apresuró a ponerse de pie e ir junto a Soi.

De pie frente al escritorio Soi pensaba si debía irse o esperar un poco más, no sintió cuando Yoruichi estaba justo a su lado.

Que pasa, ya es hora de irte- pregunto la morena suavemente.

Solo pensaba que era un poco tarde, quizá Shiro- dono no vendrá- dijo suavemente ya que la cercanía de la morena la ponía nerviosa, mas cuándo ella la miraba tan intensamente. Por su parte Yoruichi no podía negar que perdía el juego por estar observando a Soi, parecía como si sus labios la llamaban poderosamente y en ese instante al estar más cerca, intento acercarse para besarla, pero Soi fue rápida y detuvo el movimiento de la morena tomándola por los brazos.

Yoruichi- advirtió- esto no es correcto- aclaro.

Porque no- cuestiono- somos pareja- aclaro y prosiguió con su cercania- ya nos hemos besado antes- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si pero…- un dedo de la morena evito que siguiera hablando- no me refiero a ayer- aclaro la morena con una dulce sonrisa y vio como Soi intentaba recordar – no recuerdas tu primer beso- dijo tan cerca de su rostro- porque yo si me acuerdo- el recuerdo surgió en la mente de Soi y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí- veo que ya lo recordaste- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa- porque yo no lo he olvidado, tu primer beso fue tan inocente, tierno y lindo- dijo mientras sus labios se acercaban y rozaban levemente los de Soi.

**_-Flash back-_**

_Yoruichi se encontraba en el estudio de su padre haciendo la tarea, para este tiempo tenía 14 años y la adolescencia le había sentado bien pues era una chica muy atlética y atractiva tanto que ya tenía muchos pretendientes por todas partes aunque ella no les tomaba importancia alguna, pero como era de esperar no estaba tan sumergida en su tarea, al otro lado de la mesa estaba su pequeña hermana y compañera haciendo el intento de estudiar pero parecía perdida y distraída cosa extraña en su pequeña abeja._

_Hey Soi- llamo la morena- sucede algo, dijo seriamente pues sabía que Soi casi nunca pedía ayuda en nada._

_Soi la miro con duda y negó con su cabeza- nada – respondió suavemente, pero suspiro al escuchar que la morena se acercaba a su lado, realmente en ese instante odiaba a Tatsuki por poner esos pensamientos en su cabeza._

_No es nada- dijo burlona la morena- anda dime o si no me veré obligada a torturarte- dijo colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Soi- dime, cuanto aguantaras las cosquillas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Bien, bien- dijo soltándose del agarre de la morena- suspiro y pensó un momento- realmente es algo tonto- dijo suavemente y sonrojándose levemente, mientras la morena la veía con ternura Soi siempre era tan tímida que era lindo._

_Bajo el rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- es que hoy Tatsuki y otras compañeras preguntaban si- hizo una mueca- ya sabes…- se quedó en silencio cuando vio que Yoruichi sonreía con maldad. _

_Que -dijo tratando de estar seria aunque una parte de ella intuía por donde iría la plática._

_Te estas burlando- dijo Soi con molestia._

_Bien soy culpable- dijo levantando sus manos- ahora, si me pongo adivinar preguntaban si ya habían besado a alguien._

_Soi se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba- Sí...- suspiro- solo quería preguntar si tú._

_He besado a alguien- pregunto levantando una ceja- Si- respondió y suspiro- pero no fue la gran cosa- dijo seriamente y haciendo una mueca- fue un beso soso._

_Soi se quedó pensando un momento algo confundida y Yoruichi supo que algo zumbaba en esa cabecita- mira Soi no te preocupes por eso lo importante al besar es que haya algo de sentimiento, como lo hagas no debe preocuparte._

_Soi suspiro- es fácil para ti- le reprocho y retomo a su tarea, la morena se quedó mirándola fijamente y sin pensarlo con su mano la tomo del mentón haciendo que la mirara fijamente, le sonrió y vio como ella se sonrojaba- no tengas miedo – dijo casi en sus labios y poco apoco acorto la distancia entre ellas, al contacto de sus labios sintió como Soi se estremecía, suavemente le beso con delicadeza y luego volvió a besarla siendo respondida en el beso, se separó de ella y vio como Soi se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada. _

_Yoruichi suspiro y se alejó de Soi- bien - dijo y Soi salió de su ensueño- creo que lo haces muy bien, para ser tu primera vez- dijo con una media sonrisa._

**_\- Fin Flash Back-_**

Después de recordar parecía que Soi estaba un poco aturdida- Bueno, parece que lo recordaste muy bien- dijo Yoruichi dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios- yo jamás lo olvidaría, fue tan tierno, lindo e inocente- le dio un beso más profundo y luego junto su frente a la de Soi- me agrado ser la primera en darte un beso- la beso de nuevo y fue como un reguero de pólvora para Soi pues comenzó a responder a los besos de la morena, mismos que se estaban haciendo más apasionados y atrevidos.

Yoruichi empujo el cuerpo al de Soi para que se apoyara en el escritorio y apegó su cuerpo al de ella, mientras una de sus manos exploraba el delicado cuerpo de Soi que por otro lado estaba recorriendo la boca de la morena y hasta ese punto parecía que no le era suficiente, dejaron el contacto para tomar un poco de aire y Soi tomo posesión del cuello de la morena que al contacto emitió un leve gemido, que encendió su libido más de lo que podía imaginar, estaban tan sumergidas en los besos apasionados, atrevidos, urgidos y desesperados que el mundo hubiera estallado y ellas no habían sentido nada, para mala suerte eso es lo que pareció que sucedía en ese instante, pues para su mala suerte Shiro Shihōin entraba al despacho encontrándolas en una situación un tanto comprometedora.

La puerta se abrió y la escena que vieron los cansados ojos dorados era realmente perturbadora, pues vio a su hija en una situación íntima y con Soi al momento sintio que algo hervia en su ser- qué diablos está sucediendo - espeto con molestia Shiro Shihōin.

Soi y Yoruichi reaccionaron como si fuesen unas adolescentes atrapadas por los padres, que en realidad eso había sucedido pero con mayor vergüenza y de pronto se separaron.

Papa no es lo que…- intento la morena de aclarar mientras Soi intentaba acomodar su ropa pues Yoruichi había estado un poco entretenida con su cuerpo.

No es el que Yoruichi- cuestiono el moreno con tono alterado, parecía que su mal genio estaba tomando lo mejor de él.

Shiro-dono, yo podría explicarle- dijo Soi suavemente.

Soi, déjame hablar con mi hija por favor- exigió sin mirar a Soi.

Ella por su parte se acercó hacia la morena y la tomo de la mano tratando de ver que sería lo mejor, Yoruichi le dio un apretón indicándole que estaría bien, Soi Fong hasta este día nunca había visto el mal genio de Shiro Shihōin y mucho menos había sido receptora de algún mal gesto y su propio sentido de lo correcto le hacía no moverse pues ella también era responsable de la escena qeu Shiro habia descubierto no solo Yoruichi, pero aun así hizo lo que le pidieron y busco la salida dejando a los dos en el despacho.

Increíble- dijo Soi suavemente, pasando la mano por su cabello.

* * *

El silencio era un poco molesto en el despacho, después que Soi salió nadie dijo nada fue cuando Yoruichi opto por tratar de aclarar todo con su padre que esta vez parecía muy molesto.

Papa, yo puedo explicarte- dijo suavemente con un poco de temblor en su voz.

Explicarme- respondió sarcástico- que me vas a explicar- cuestiono- si todo lo he visto muy claro, no hay nada que me tengas que explicar.

La morena suspiro- padre trata de calmarte, Unohana dijo que debías mantenerte tranquilo.

Al diablo Unohana- espeto molesto- crees que no sé lo que sucede, creí que estabas sentando cabeza- se paseaba de un lado a otro visiblemente molesto- que podía confiar en ti y que haces- se colocó frente a ella- seduces a Soi.

Estas equivocado- espeto la morena- tú no sabes en realidad, además no dejas que te aclare lo que está sucediendo.

Te conozco Yoruichi, muy a mi pesar he visto como pasas de una chica a otra- dijo agitado- que pasara cuando te canses de Soi.- Shiro comenzó a respirar con más dificultad y se llevó su mano al pecho.

Al verlo Yoruichi acorto la distancia y lo tomo del brazo- Soi- grito un poco asustada y para este punto Shiro parecía respirar más trabajosamente, Soi escucho que Yoruichi la llamaba y rápidamente entro al despacho.

Que pasa- cuestiono cuando vio que la morena sostenía a Shiro y él se miraba pálido-ven, llevémoslo al hospital- dijo rápidamente y saco su teléfono- Kosetsu no está Unohana- pregunto y mientras caminaban escuchaba lo que le decia- bueno llevo a Shiro Shihōin para el hospital, llegare en cinco minutos.

Que paso- cuestiono la morena, mientras Shiro parecía no mostrar signos de mejora.

Debemos llevarlo al hospital, Unohana está en un Simposio en Osaka-salieron de la casa y subieron al automovil de Soi, para este tiempo Shiro parecía que se desvanecía y su respirar era irregular, Soi acelero y salio rapido al hospital que estaba muy cerca de ahi.

Papa- dijo asustada Yoruichi- Soi- grito- Papa se desmayó- dijo casi con lágrimas en sus ojos- es mi culpa, papa morirá por mi culpa.

Soi manejaba y miraba por su retrovisor lo asustada que estaba la morena- cálmate Yoruichi, es un desmayo ya ha pasado antes, además ya estamos llegandollegando- dijo cuándo cruzo a la izquierda y la entrada al parqueo de emergencias del hospital, la morena apretó la mano que sostenía la de su padre para este punto parecía que el pánico estaba tomando lo mejor de ella.

Soi bajo del auto después de parquearse en la entrada de emergencias y vio como Isane venía con una camilla y dos enfermeras, abrió la puerta de atrás y vio como Yoruichi sostenía posesivamente a su padre.

Yoruichi suelta a Shiro- dijo tomándolo del brazo y las enfermeras se acercaron para ayudarle y colocarlo en la camilla, Yoruichi por su parte salió con temor de auto y perdió por completo la calma cuando vio que Isane revisaba los signos vitales de Shiro.

Papa– exclamo mientras se abalanzaba con angustia sobre la camilla, pero Soi logro sostenerla- Yoruichi, por favor- dijo con un poco de aflicción- Shiro está bien, deja que lo revisen nada le sucederá.

Pero la morena parecía poseída y el pánico se apodero de ella- No, déjame- luchaba para soltarse del agarre- otra vez está pasando- dijo angustiada. Pero para ese tiempo Isane había ordenado un calmante para la morena ya que su estado emocional era inestable.

Debemos llevarlo adentro- espeto Isane- a ella debemos calmarla- dijo y Soi Fong entendió que le darían un sedante, por lo que tomo la cara de la morena e hizo que la mirara- Yoruichi escúchame, te prometo que todo estará bien pero debes calmarte.

No, Soi- dijo casi con lágrimas- es mi culpa que papa este así- dijo suavemente y de pronto sintió un leve pinchazo en su brazo.- no es tu culpa, ni el momento de hablar de eso- Soi la abrazo- trata de calmarte, no le ayudas a tu padre con esa actitud- dijo acariciando la espalda durante unos minutos la morena parecía caer en un sopor- no me dejes sola por favor- dijo casi suplicante Yoruichi y sus ojos se fueron cerrando- no lo hare, acá estaré contigo- susurro.

Soi después de unos minutos suspiro sonoramente pues el sedante había hecho efecto en la morena y ahora ella la sostenía mientras estaban sentadas.

Señorita Fong- dijo una enfermera llamando la atención- la habitación esta lista para la señorita Shihōin- se acercó para ayudarle.

No se preocupe- dijo Soi- yo la llevare- dijo mientras acomodaba a la morena en sus brazos.

Bien- dijo la enfermera con una leve sonrisa- sígame, la doctora Isane me indico que le informara que el sedante dura como dos horas máximo, ella ahora se encuentra examinando al señor Shihōin.

Gracias- dijo Soi colocando a la morena en la cama de una habitación.- cualquier cosa acá estaré- dijo mientras acomodaba a Yoruichi en la cama para que estuviese mas cómoda, la enfermera asintió y salió rápidamente.

Dios que he hemos hecho- dijo sobando su frente y vio hacia la morena- no pensé volver a verte de esta manera- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena, ahora ella debía esperar que todo saliera bien con Shiro Shihōin, y estar pendiente cuando la morena despertara.

* * *

bueno sere mala y dire...comenten o no publicare :P

jajaj mentira...


	12. Chapter 12

Feliz Navidada...les regalaron algo...espero que si, por mi parte solo puedo traer este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer el que lean esta historia y a quienes toman un tiempo para dejar reviews...especialmente quiero hoy agradecer el gesto de .54379 quien hizo su cuenta por este fic, realmente espero que llene tus espectativas.

Sin otro particular...

* * *

**CAPITULO No 12**

Los minutos pasaron en la habitación y Soi se sentía inquieta por saber que había sucedido con Shiro Shihōin, sabía que no debía de dejar sola a Yoruichi, paso su mano por el cabello y tomo el teléfono; estaba a punto de hacer una llamada cuándo la puerta de la habitación se abrio de pronto dejando ver la figura alta de la doctora Kosetsu.

Isane- exclamo rápidamente Soi- que paso, como se encuentra Shiro.

Isane hizo ademan de que guardara silencio- no sé si debamos hablar acá, ella parece muy susceptible a lo que ha ocurrido, pero puedo asegurarte que él se encuentra bien y estable.

Soi suspiro- gracias- dijo casi en un susurro- no quiero dejarla sola.

Puedo mandar a una enfermera para que este pendiente de ella si te hace sentir más cómoda, realmente me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo seriamente la doctora.

Soi miro hacia la morena y suspiro- bien vamos- dijo siguiendo a Isane que se dirigía a su una pequeña oficina, en su camino envío a una enfermera para cuidar de Yoruichi.

Llegando a su oficina, Isane tomo una carpeta e hizo que Soi tomara asiento, parecía preocupada e incómoda, pero era de esperar después de lo que había ocurrido a la llegada al hospital y no se imaginaba lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí.

Primeramente debo apuntar que la señorita Shihōin debería ver un médico, sus ataques de apañico no ayudaran al paciente si acepta hacerse la cirugía que necesita- indico Isane.

Perdón- dijo confundida Soi- que cirugía.

Isane suspiro sonoramente- Viendo el historial del paciente, hace un tiempo se le detectó una Estenosis aórtica, Unohana indico hace casi dos meses que lo mejor sería la cirugía ya que no mejoraba con el tratamiento, para este tiempo esperaba que el aceptara pero parece que el esta renuente.

Soi la miro confundida- no sabía que lo que tenía era grave, pensamos que era un cuadro de fatiga y…

Isane sonrió-No es muy grave pero debe hacerse la cirugía cuanto antes, la fatiga es parte de los síntomas, como desmayos, tos, palpitaciones y otros síntomas- suspiro- el sabia de su condición pero pidió discreción, Unohana respeto su deseo, pero yo no soy ella y en este caso me parece que ustedes deben saber.

Entonces, solo con cirugía puede resolverse el problema- arrugo su frente- no es peligroso.

Realmente no es riesgosa, lo que sucedió hoy es indicativo que está llegando al límite y esa operación debe hacerse, el muestra fatiga más de lo usual, puedo preguntar si ha estado haciendo alguna actividad fisica o si algo lo altero.

Si, algo lo altero- dijo con pesar.

Bueno, a este punto cualquier emoción desbordante le causaría mal- miro seriamente a Soi que parecía más angustiada- con respecto a la señorita Shihōin, creo que hablar con Rangiku seria de mucha ayuda, por ahora parece ser que tiene episodios de pánico solo con estar en el hospital.

Soi suspiro- ella es un poco especial- dijo con una media sonrisa- no sé si querrá tratarse con Rangiku o cualquier psicólogo.

Estoy segura que sabrás como convencerla- dijo con una gran sonrisa- el señor Shihōin la necesitara para su recuperación y no creo que en sus condiciones sea de mucha ayuda.

Tu estarás a cargo de el- cuestionó.

Por ética profesional trato de no involucrarme en los casos de Unohana, pero hice una excepción por ti y te informe de lo que esta ocurriendo- suspiro y miro su reloj- debo llamarle a ella para informarle sobre el señor Shihōin.

Soi se levantó de su asiento y sonrió- realmente agradezco tu ayuda- hizo una pequeña mueca- lamento ponerte en una situación molesta a nivel profesional y personal.

Isane sonrió- no es una molestia, más bien es un empujón a lo inevitable- le guiño el ojo- las relaciones personales y profesionales suelen ser difíciles si son con la misma persona algunas veces- rio suavemente- Unohana tiene esto de celó con sus pacientes, ya que no permite que cualquiera interfiera- se puso de pie y se acercó a Soi- tú te encuentras bien.

Mejor que nunca- dijo sarcásticamente.- debo regresar con Yoruichi, quiero estar ahí cuando despierte.

Le dirás tu o deseas que yo hable con ella- pregunto Isane saliendo de la oficina junto a Soi.

No te preocupes por ella- dijo casi llegando a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la morena- yo hablare con ella- Soi entro a la habitación y la enfermera se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento.

* * *

Gracias por cuidar de ella- dijo seriamente- yo me encargare.

Como guste- dijo la enfermera- ha pasado 45 minutos y me parece que despertara en una hora más o menos- salio de la habitacion.

Soi se acerco a la morena y la tomo de su mano- prefiero cuando las cosas parecen estar en tu control- suspiro sé que do así por lo que parecía unos veinte minutos y la puerta se abrió.

Señorita Fong- dijo una enfermera suavemente- la doctora Kosetsu me dijo que viniese a cuidar de la paciente pues la espera afuera- Soi suspiro, soltó la mano de la morena y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dar una última vista.

Soi salió de la habitación y dio un suspiro, parecía que tenía horas ahí pero viendo el tiempo en su reloj este marcaba las 6 de la tarde, levanto su rostro y vio a Isane junto a una enfermera cinco puertas a la derecha de donde estaba y camino hacia ella.

Paso algo- dijo un poco ansiosa Soi Fong.

Para nada, solo buenas noticias- respondió Isane aun frente a la enfermera y escribiendo algo en un informe- dale la misma dosis y me dices cómo evoluciona- la enfermera asintió y salió de ahí- el señor Shihōin ya despertó- vio como Soi sonría un poco aliviada- quiere hablar contigo- dijo Isane y el rostro de Soi paso a uno relativamente tenso- ya le dije que debe mantenerse calmado, también le advertí que se queda esta noche en observación y mañana será dado de alta.

* * *

Soi abrió la puerta suavemente y vio como Shiro se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración parecía normal y tranquila, se acercó lentamente a su cama.

Debí esperarme algo como eso- dijo suavemente Shiro Shihōin con voz rasposa y abrió sus ojos dorados que se posaron en Soi que tenía su rostro totalmente serio- quiero decir ustedes crecieron juntas pero no tienen parentesco.

Shiro- dono, me responsabilizo por todo y me disculpo por faltarle el respeto, hare lo que sea necesario ...- trato Soi de hablar pero la mano de Shiro le impidió seguir.

Suspiro- deja de ser tan formal- dijo suavemente y sonrió- cualquiera que te conociera estaría muy honrado en tenerte como pareja de su hija o hijo- aclaro y vio como Soi tenía signos visibles de confusión.- no estoy molesto si es lo que piensas- suspiro- soy muy viejo y realmente nunca espere encontrar a mi hija y a quien consideraba como una, en situación un tanto intima- vio como Soi se sonrojaba profusamente y sonrió internamente- pero debes comprender mi molestia, me pareció que lo más sensato era hablar con Yoruichi ya que es mayor y- suspiro- se cómo ella es y la influencia que puede tener en otras personas.

Aun así, también fue mi error dejarme llevar- dijo suavemente.

Shiro sonrió levemente- es de esperarse, las dos son jóvenes, impetuosas y son muy guapas- dijo con seriedad- pero me preocupa todo esto, hasta hace un año parecían dos desconocidas, cada una por su lado y sin comunicación existente, como si no hubiesen crecido junta y fueran enemigas- suspiro – siempre he dejado que hagan de sus vidas lo que decidan, pero esta vez que pasara si esto de ustedes no funciona, serán enemigas de verdad o se romperá todo lazo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Soi pensaba en cada palabra que Shiro había expresado, a la vez su corazón martillaba con angustia pues ella misma no sabía cómo resultaría todo al final. Pero entonces que es lo que ella debía decir para calmar al hombre que respetaba y honraba casi como un padre, quizá este era el momento de solo decir la verdad.

Shiro – dono, no puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien al final, pero puedo decir que de mi parte hare lo necesario para que Yoruichi sea feliz.

Shiro sonrió complacido- jamás esperaría menos de ti- suspiro- pero no eres tú la que me preocupa- dijo con una leve tristeza en su voz- sonara extraño pero a pesar de que no eres mi hija te conozco demasiado, como si lo fueras- sonrió- quizá es porque en cierta forma eres el vivo reflejo de tu padre, uno más lindo por supuesto- bromeo levemente.- aunque quiero a mi hija como a nadie, me es casi imposible entenderla, no sé lo que piensa, lo que quiere, creo que Minako era la única que la conocía completamente.

Si le hace sentir mejor- dijo Soi suavemente- puedo hablar con ella para ver si terminemos la relación.

Tampoco me agradaría eso- dijo Shiro- no soy ciego- dijo suspirando- he notado como la vez- dijo casi riendo y a la vez poniéndose serio- hay un anhelo y a la vez un dejo de tristeza en tus ojos- vio como Soi ponía cara de angustia- no te preocupes nadie lo ha notado, pero como te dije antes, te conozco muy bien.

Soi sonrió levemente y suspiro- como se siente- pregunto y vio como Shiro rodaba sus ojos.

Ya has de saber lo que tengo- sonrió- si no supiera quien es Kosetsu pondría una queja por divulgar secretos doctor-paciente- volvió a suspirar- aunque creo que Unohana no estará muy contenta con lo que ha sucedido y lo digo con mi salud.

Porque, no nos dijo antes- paso su mano sobre su cabello- para este tiempo ya estuviera mejor.

Quizá soy un viejo miedoso- dijo serio y miro a Soi directamente- solo mira como Yoruichi reacciono, pensé que ya había superado su miedo, quien sabe si hasta ahora siga con su aversión a los hospitales- suspiro- pensé que había superado por completo la muerte de Minako.

Soi se quedó pensando un breve instante- quizá deba hablar con Rangiku para que trate con ella y le ayude con su problema.

Shiro sonrió- es una necia y no querrá hacerlo- dejando escapar un bufido suave- donde está.

Soi dudo- está en otra habitación- respondio suavemente- fue sedada para controlar sus nervios.

Vez lo que te digo- dijo Shiro con tristeza- eso es una de las cosas que me preocupaban si yo aceptaba la operación y la otra- dijo casi suavemente- yo tampoco puedo olvidar que perdí a mi mujer en un quirófano, que pasaría con Yoruichi si me sucediera lo mismo.

Según lo que escuche hace tiempo de Unohana Minako-san llego muy grave al hospital y las cosas se complicaron- dijo suavemente- sé que yo era una niña para recordar muy bien los hechos, pero ahora puedo entender que lo suyo es muy diferente y Unohana estará encargada de todo.- suspiro- Minako-san fue llevada a un hospital del estado por la cercania y la gravedad de sus heridas y recuerde que un público no es como uno privado.

Lo sé, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso- suspiro- te dijeron que no puedo irme hasta mañana- Soi asintió- cuando Yoruichi despierte posiblemente tendrás que calmarla, dile que mañana hablare con ella.

Ella querrá, ver que se encuentra bien- dijo Soi rápidamente.

No te dijo Kosetsu- dijo con una sonrisa amarga- para que descanse completamente, me pondrán a dormir, así que creo que es imposible que hable con Yoru-chan, mejor llévala a casa y mañana vienen por mí.

A ella no le agradara esto- dijo suavemente.

Ella no tiene voto acá, tú estás a cargo- dijo Shiro- confió plenamente en ti.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso, dejando mostrar la figura de la doctora Kosetsu- el tiempo de la charla se ha terminado- dijo con seriedad y una media sonrisa- señor Shihōin es hora de descansar, Soi Fong creo que es tiempo que regrese a la habitación de la señorita Shihōin.

Vez lo que te digo- me pondrán a dormir- dijo Shiro con molestia.

Es una orden explicita de Retsu- dijo Kosetsu- hasta este punto no debo desobedecer sus órdenes y creo que usted tampoco debería.

Al menos tú tienes una ventaja, en cambio a mí que me queda, más que obedecer- dijo casi haciendo puchero y de paso haciendo sonrojar a Isane.

Que este mejor Shiro- dono- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- voy a ver a Yoruichi- busco rápidamente la puerta.

Soi- le llamo Shiro- deja el formalismo- sonrió con burla- además quizá seré tu suegro- dijo casi riendo hasta que vio como Isane regulaba el catéter- ohh diablos- Replico.

Que descanse señor Shihōin- dijo suavemente Isane.

* * *

Soi salió de la habitación de Shiro con paso rápido hacia la habitación de la morena, todavía se vislumbraba un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas después de las pequeñas burlas de Shiro, al final sabía que en cierto punto padre e hija se parecían un poco y las burlas encajaban en eso.

Al llegar a la habitación despidió a la enfermera y tomo asiento junto a Yoruichi, suspiro sonoramente al final era un alivio que Shiro estuviese bien y las cosas no pasaran a ser más problemáticas, Yoruichi y Rangiku tenían razón pues Shiro parecía no molestarle que ellas fueran novias. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente y de pronto sintio que la mano de la morena le apretaba levemente indicando que quizá el despertar estaba cerca.

Yoruichi sentía un leve de letargo y su garganta un poco seca, se movió un poco en la cama; abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio delante de ella fue el rostro de la mujer que amaba cosa que la hizo extrañarse, de pronto todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes vino a su mente y su angustia volvió- papa- grito y las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos color oro, Soi la tomo en un abrazo para consolarla y tranquilizarla.

Shuuu- Shiro se encuentra bien- dijo suavemente mientras Yoruichi totalmente vulnerable dejaba que Soi la tomara en un abrazo. Soi podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de la morena y como las lágrimas eran derramadas por la angustia, Yoruichi había colocado su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Soi, fue mi culpa lo que paso- dijo entre sollozos- tu tenías razón.

Yoruichi tranquilízate, mírame- pidio, rompió el abrazo para tomar su rostro y poder verla directamente a los ojos- yo hablé con él hace un rato- dijo seriamente- él está estable, solo necesita descansar.

Yo quiero verlo- dijo suavemente, Soi sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas suavemente.

El está dormido, lo tuvieron que sedar para que descansara- aclaro y vio como la morena, miraba a su alrededor.- estas en una habitación, te tuvieron que sedar.

Quiero irme de aquí- dijo suavemente y se abrazó de nuevo a Soi- no quiero que papa este acá.

Soi suspiro- él debe quedarse para observación- sintió como la morena le apretaba mas- es mejor para su salud, pero me pidió llevarte a casa.

No quiero y no tienes que hacerlo- dijo suavemente- lamento los problemas en que te meto.

Soi tomo el rostro de la morena en sus manos- yo quiero llevarte a casa, me quedare contigo en casa - sonrió levemente al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Yoruichi- claro si tú quieres.

Yo…-vacilo la morena- no quiero que papa se moleste y que tu tengas más problemas.

Aun no has respondido, quieres que te acompañe a casa- pregunto Soi.

La morena se sonrojo levemente causando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Soi- sí, quiero- dijo casi en un susurro.- pero…- Soi puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarla.

Hablaremos luego, te sientes bien para irnos- pregunto y la morena asintió.

Quiero vera papa antes de irnos- dijo la morena, Soi suspiro y camino rumbo a la puerta.

Adónde vas- dijo casi asustada cuando vio a Soi a punto de salir de la habitación.

Tengo que avisarle a Isane que despertaste y quieres ver a Shiro- aclaro Soi, vio como la morena se puso de pie un poco tambaleante y acomodo su ropa camino a la puerta hasta llegar junto a ella y la tomo de la mano.

No se te ocurra dejarme sola, acá- dijo suavemente y Soi solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Soi manejaba con total calma y de vez en cuando miraba el asiento del pasajero, Yoruichi había caído en una actitud de silencio y seriedad. Después de salir de la habitación y hablar con Isane para que diera su autorización y la morena pudiese ver a su padre la ansiedad estaba desbordando su ser, si no fuera porque Soi estaba a su lado ella posiblemente hubiera caído presa del miedo y del pánico de nuevo. Fue un poco irreal ver a su padre tendido en una cama de hospital, al hombre fuerte que amaba y respetaba.

Yoruichi suspiro y miro de reojo hacia el lado de chofer, y ahí estaba ella con el rostro serio y se preguntaba si realmente hacia lo correcto, era cierto que jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Soi Fong, pero se preguntaba si podria ella sentía lo mismo o solo estaba siendo responsable y correcta ante la situación, todo parecía un lio y en este momento ella estaba perdida y solo Soi era quien la mantenía cuerda. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y de pronto sintió la mano de Soi tomando la suya.

Llegamos- dijo Soi suavemente- estas bien- pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

La morena sonrió levemente - sí, solo necesito descansar- dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía del automóvil.

Soi la alcanzo en la entrada de la casa, la puerta fue abierta inmediatamente- señoritas, como se encuentra el señor Shihōin- pregunto una de las empleadas de servicio.

Yoruichi suspiro y Soi se adelantó a responder- él está bien, pero debió quedarse para observación en el hospital, mañana regresara a casa- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena seguía su camino hacia la planta de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

La señorita Yoruichi se encuentra bien.- cuestiono la mujer.

Estará bien, solo necesita descansar- dijo Soi suavemente- prepara mi antigua habitación, esta noche me quedare acá.

Desea algo en especial para cenar- pregunto la mujer del servicio.

Prepara algo ligero para las dos - ordeno mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y la señora del servicio daba una pequeña inclinación- es bueno tenerla de vuelta señorita Fong.- ella sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la mujer y rápidamente marco el numero en su teléfono.

Hola- respondió una voz alegre- que me cuentas, como te fue.

Soi suspiro- llamo para avisarte que no me esperes esta noche- guardo un momento de silencio- realmente no querrás saberlo y no es para hablarlo por teléfono.

Un bufido se escuchó- bueno, espero que descanses, sabes que puedes llamarme si lo necesitas.

Lo tengo en cuenta-dijo con una media sonrisa- hablaremos mañana cuando llegue.

Como diga señorita Fong- dijo casi con burla y escucho como la llamada terminaba.

* * *

Soi suspiro sonoramente y fue al jardín para esperar que la cena estuviese lista, dejaría que Yoruichi descansara de todo y todos, luego mandaría por ella para cenar juntas. Había mucho que pensar y que solucionar, lo primero sería intentar que Yoruichi tomara consejo de buscar ayuda profesional de su problema emocional, luego estaba el gran problema de convencer a Shiro de que se operara lo más pronto posible.

Las dos cosas estaban complicadas, pero ella debía ser astuta y aprovechar cualquier cosa para que Yoruichi aceptara, si le ponia pensamiento Shiro- dono era más fácil de convencer, pero estaba segura que solo aceptaría si algo se le diera a cambio y el que Yoruichi tratara su problema parecía ser lo más certero, por lo tanto ella solo debía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

Yoruichi se había llegado a su habitación, dejo a Soi Fong para que respondiera las preguntas sobre la situación de su padre a los empleados, no es que a ella no le importara lo que sucedía, por el contrario hasta este momento podía sentir mucho remordimiento y confusión, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus deseos de besar a Soi.

Pero no iba a ser una hipócrita cada fibra de su ser anhelaba el besar esos labios; lo que no contaba era que esos labios le respondieran de forma tan grandiosa, realmente Soi tenía muchas sorpresas debajo de toda esa timidez, seriedad y sonrojos, la morena sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos que en nada ayudarían, por ahora lo mejor sería ir y tomar una ducha muy fría, mañana irían por su padre al hospital y esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles como lo había sido el día de hoy, pero entonces una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza: Porque papa, duda de mí.

El agua caía lentamente y la morena se encontraba con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua surcara por su cuerpo sintiendo que todo lo que siempre odiaba se iba por la coladera, el miedo, la debilidad, la angustia y la culpabilidad.

Era una verdadera tranquilidad para ella saber que la única persona que antes le había visto tan rota, perdida y temerosa, estuviese ahí de nuevo…como aquella vez, aun hasta el día de hoy podía sonreír ante lo inverosímil que parecía que una niña tan frágil, realmente resultara ser tan fuerte en su interior, una alma hermosa donde ella había encontrado consuelo y refugio.

**_-Flash back-_**

_La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la cama de 1.60 mts. Se encontraba revuelta y el desorden era palpable con varios objetos tirados en el piso, las cortinas no estaban recogidas y en un rincón de la habitación, una figura se vislumbraba con sus ojos dorados inyectados en sangre, lagrimas fluían libremente sin manera alguna de ser retenidas, Yoruichi Shihōin se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina de su habitación sus manos aferrando sus rodillas en un abrazo, con su vista nublada y mirando a nada en particular._

_Había pasado un día y medio desde que había dado el último adiós a su madre Minako Shihōin, todo había pasado frente a ella como un borrón, una pesadilla que parecía repetirse a cada momento de lucidez y que era más real cuando cerraba sus ojos. Pero nada era peor que la culpa que taladraba su alma y sus pensamientos…si tan solo ella no hubiese ido a esas prácticas…quizá su madre aun viviera._

_Aun recordaba el sonido de los hierros al momento del impacto, todo fue tan rápido que no supo que es lo que había pasado hasta que las luces de la ambulancia la sacaron de su letargo y cuando su cabeza vio al lado del conductor, su madre se encontraba ahí inconsciente, ensangrentada y atrapada entre los hierros retorcidos del automóvil lujoso y junto a un camión de doce toneladas aplastándola. _

_Vio como los cuerpos de socorro comenzaban a trabajar para sacar a Minako, mientras otros se encargaban de inspeccionar la salud de ella y en todo ese tiempo su madre nunca reacciono. Ella fue sacada al momento que no encontraron mayor riesgo, al parecer su hombro se había dislocado y su cuello parecía un poco molesto, sin contar los pequeños cortes por los vidrios del parabrisas. La atendieron ahí mismo y al momento en que Minako Shihōin fue sacada del auto las cosas había ido en cámara lenta, ver a su madre tendida en la camilla, sin un atisbo de reacción y siendo atendida casi con pánico y angustia en los rostros de los paramédicos, la estaba llevando al borde del pánico, luego cerca de llegar al hospital más cercano vio como la vida de su madre pendía de un hilo ya que su corazón parecía luchar para latir….a la entrada de emergencias fue llevaba inmediatamente y con suma urgencia a la sala de operación, ella recordaba correr tras su madre pero fue detenida por una enfermera, no importo lo que grito y lloro angustiada no puedo ir con Minako…esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre con vida. _

_Yoruichi amaba a su madre más que nada en el mundo, era su amiga, su confidente y la única persona que realmente la conocía, era cierto que era la princesa de papa pero su madre era la única que conocía sus miedos, sus inseguridades, su lado malo, sus debilidades, la que la consolaba y cuidaba, la única donde podía correr….y ahora no sabía dónde ir, que hacer….ahora se sentía realmente sola y abandonada. Había escuchado los llamados a su puerta, de su padre, los empleados, sus entrañables amigos Kukaku y Kisuke, los amigos de la familia, hasta Byakuya le había rogado porque abriera la maldita puerta, pero ella no quería ver a nadie, solo quería ver a su madre de regreso, tomándola en un abrazo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Hasta estas horas quizás todos se habían dado por vencido, pues nadie había llegado en horas y eso estaba bien para ella…eso parecia estra bien, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría lentamente._

_Hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas para evitar que la viesen en ese estado tan lamentable y menos quería ver quien se osaba a entrar sin tocar antes, no hubo palabras más que un sonido de movimiento suave y el sonido de tela, la curiosidad tomo lo mejor de ella y levanto su vista hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y ahí estaba ella, Soi había entrado y se encontraba sacudiendo la cama y limpiando un poco alrededor, al parecer también traía una pequeña bandeja que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, después de un rato volvió a esconder su rostro, Soi se aproximaba a su lado, esperaba el típico lo siento…la lastima, el consuelo…pero nunca llego palabra alguna, en cambio sintió que la niña tomo asiento a su lado en total silencio. Pasaron los minutos y para su mala suerte ese silencio fue cómodo y la compañía no le pareció molesta, más bien fue apreciada._

_Debes tener hambre- se escuchó la voz suave y tímida de Soi- también debes estar cansada, estar sentada acá es algo incómodo.- se quejó la niña.- La morena no respondió, pero le extraño la conversación que la niña inteligente y seria para su edad había optado por comenzar, el silencio reino de nuevo y para su molestia su estómago decidió hacerse notar, después de todo llevaba un día sin probar bocado alguno._

_Traje un poco de comida- dijo suavemente- es solo un emparedado que hice, por si querías comer- Yoruichi sintió un movimiento a su lado y de pronto levanto su rostro y ahí estaba ella, tendiéndole la mano- vamos te ayudare a levantarte- era extraño el comportamiento de Soi, rara vez parecía tomar la iniciativa más con ella, dudosa tomo su mano y dejo que le ayudara a levantarse, aun tomadas de la mano la llevo hasta su cama y le mostro la bandeja con un emparedado y un vaso de leche._

_Despues de un rato la morena comía en silencio y lentamente el emparedado, estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama que estaba ordenada y Soi se encontraba junto a ella, termino todo en calma y se quedaron ahí hasta que Soi volvió hablar, pero lo que dijo llego al alma de Yoruichi- Yo también extrañare a Minako-san.- una frase simple que desencadeno recuerdos en la morena, su madre había pasado toda una semana por las noches en la habitación de Soi desde que habia llegado a vivier con ellos, consolándola y hablándoles de sus padres, contándole cuentos, historias, el llanto de la morena volvió con mayor fuerza no solo ella estaba sola Soi también la había perdido, esta vez Soi le abrazo y Yoruichi se abandonó al llanto y al consuelo que la pequeña Soi le regalaba, fue la única vez que dejo que otra persona que no fuera su madre la viera tal y como era. _

_Ese día la morena lloro como nunca y fue consolada, aun recordaba como ella había dormido esa noche sin ser atormentada por sus pesadillas, por la culpa y aun no sabía cómo se había acurrucado en el regazo de Soi, y como al día siguiente al despertar ella aún se encontraba dormida a su lado, cuidándola._

**_\- Fin Flash Back-_**

La morena ya había terminado su baño y estaba vistiéndose cuando un toque en su puerta la saco de sus recuerdos.- Señorita Shihōin la cena ya está lista- se escuchó la voz de la muchacha del servicio, Yoruichi inmediatamente se aproximó a la puerta.

Gracias, pero no cenare por hoy- dijo con una media sonrisa.

La señorita Fong esta abajo esperándola- replico la joven con signos visibles de preocupación.

Dile que me disculpe, pero me siento cansada- dijo seriamente, la joven asintió y se retiró.

* * *

Soi bufo ante lo que la joven del servicio había dicho y rodo los ojos, realmente Yoruichi se estaba comportando casi como la vez anterior, bueno al menos no era tan grave como aquella vez y realmente ella ya no era tan paciente y tan niña para dejar que la morena volviese a encerrarse como en una concha, además no era el momento, ya eran unas adultas y tenían decisiones por tomar y problemas que resolver, en cualquier otro momento dejaría que Yoruichi se hundiera en su miseria por un rato ya que eso era lo que generalmente ella hacía, pero para su fortuna Rangiku siempre estaba ahí y ahora ella debía de estar para Yoruichi.

Prepara una bandeja con dos platos de comida, un vaso de leche y uno de té- ordeno Soi y vio como la joven hacia rápidamente lo que se le ordeno, unos minutos más tarde ya todo estaba listo.

Soi suspiro y decidió tomar la bandeja- pueden irse a descansar, yo me hare cargo de todo- la joven asintió- prepararon mi recamara, verdad.

Todo está listo para que descanse cómodamente, señorita Fong- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la joven.

Soi siguió su caminó por las escaleras a paso lento, realmente esto parecía que ya lo había vivido, aunque con grandes diferencias como que ella ya no era una niña y Yoruichi posiblemente no se encontraría en el piso acurrucada, más bien quizá estaría en su cama vestida con algún tipo de pijama para dormí o juego de lencería un poco sexy que dejara su cuerpo un poco al descubierto. Soi frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza para despejar esos malos pensamientos.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de la morena y se detuvo un momento, tanto que la hizo titubear ante si proseguir o desistir con lo que tenía en mente, era un problema que para este tiempo ella sintiera que sus hormonas se descontrolaban cuando la morena estaba demasiado cerca. Pero realmente debía hablar con Yoruichi.

El suave toque en la puerta saco a Yoruichi de sus pensamientos y hundió su rostro en la almohada con un poco de exasperación, para este tiempo nadie debía molestarla, el toque volvió con un poco más de fuerza- Yoruichi- dijo la voz suave de Soi, la morena inmediatamente se tensó, pero su cuerpo reacciono más rápido que su cerebro y se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta.

Soi estaba de pie con expresión seria y una bandeja de comida en sus mano y la morena solo atino a darla paso a su habitación.- lamento molestarte pero no es muy educado dejarme cenar sola- dijo Soi colocando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.- además debemos hablar.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la actitud de Soi, realmente solo ella podía darle un poco de sensatez a sus actitudes un poco infantiles, la morena suspiro- tienes razón- dijo con una media sonrisa- cenemos y hablamos- dijo acercándose a Soi- pero no tengo donde podamos sentarnos que no sea en la cama- dijo viendo como Soi se sonrojaba levemente- o prefieres el piso.

Sois suspiro y tomo nota de sus opciones, viendo a la morena daba gracias que al menos aun estuviese vestida casualmente y no en algo para dormir- el piso está bien- dijo con una media sonrisa y vio como la morena se sorprendía de la respuesta.- pero eso cuando éramos niñas, puedo tomar un lugar en la cama- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena sonreía.

Las dos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, Soi miraba complacida que como siempre la morena devoraba su comida rápidamente y pensó que era bueno comenzar con la charla.

Entonces que has pensado- pregunto suavemente- Isane cree que la operación es lo mejor y entre más rápido será mejor para Shiro- dono.

La morena dejo su plato a un lado pues había terminado la cena y miro a Soi- realmente no hay otra forma, verdad- cuestiono y vio como ella negaba con la cabeza, guardo un tiempo en silencio sin saber que decir, no quería negarse al hecho de que la operación debía de hacerse pero tenía miedo.

Además- dijo suavemente Soi- estoy preocupada por ti- la morena la miro con extrañeza y Soi prosiguió- aun tienes problemas emocionales.

No es tu asunto- espeto la morena- puedo controlarlo.

Es mi asunto, Shiro lo sabe y no es bueno que se preocupe- dijo un poco molesta- además se supone que somos pareja, como no me preocuparme por ti- suspiro- dime al menos que lo pensaras.

La morena vio la expresión esperanzada de Soi, ella hasta hace poco creía que había superado por completo la muerte de su madre, pero dados los acontecimientos pasados se había dado cuenta que no- realmente no soy de las que cuenta sus cosas personales a un desconocido.

Bueno he pensado en eso- dijo suavemente- esta Matsumoto, ella es muy profesional.

Ella es tu amiga- dijo casi indignada.

Eso que- cuestiono- te he dicho que es muy profesional, si quieres habla con ella y luego decides.- se puso de pie y busco salir de ahí- descansa.

Soi- llamo Yoruichi suavemente- podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma- Soi quedo sorprendida, realmente la morena le había pedido eso, después del problema que acaban de pasar, estaba comprobado que las dos juntas, solas era como una bomba de tiempo y ella no podía confiar en sí misma, la morena aclaro- es solo mientras duermo….

Las palabras quedaron ahí después de uno dos horas, la televisión estaba encendida y las dos se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños, Soi había aceptado quedarse hasta que la morena quedara dormida y luego se iría a su habitación, pero para sorpresa de las dos. En el momento que la morena se acomodó en su regazo y se dispuso a descansar Soi sintió la comodidad del calor de la morena y con el tiempo su sueño era inminente, así fue como las dos quedaron tendidas en la cama durmiendo una junto a la otra.

* * *

Soi trato de moverse en la comodidad en que se encontraba descansado, había dormido como nunca y eso que no tomo ni una sola gota de alcohol, movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y sintió que algo le impedía el movimiento; intento mover su brazo y sintió que algo lo apresaba e inmediatamente el pánico la invadió al recordad donde se había quedado anoche por lo que abrió los ojos y al mirar a su lado ahí estaba ella, su cabeza recostada en su hombro derecho y su brazo sobre su cintura tomándola en un pequeño abrazo- Yoruichi- dijo suavemente con voz soñolienta.

La morena se movió levemente de su comodidad y al hacerlo su cara se puso muy cerca del cuello pálido de Soi, suspiro al sentir como su olfato sintió ese exquisito perfume que la reconfortaba y luego sintió como el cuerpo a su lado se estremecía levemente y decidió abrir sus ojos.

Yoruichi- volvió a llamar Soi con una voz un poco más fuerte y rasposa por el despertar.

La morena se levantó de su posición casi bruscamente, el escuchar a Soi llamarla con ese tono de voz le pareció demasiado sexy, es que acaso la mujer a su lado no se daba cuenta todo lo que podía despertar en ella sin quererlo, tomo asiento en la cama y trato de acomodar su cabello- buenos días- dijo suavemente- lamento sí tuviste que...

Está bien, creo que ayer estaba un poco cansada y me quede acá- explico Soi tratando de controlar el sonrojo en su cara ya que ver a la morena con sus cabellos un poco salvajes y esa frescura al despertar le pareció la cosa más sexy en el mundo- Iré a cambiarme y después de desayunar nos iremos al hospital- se puso de pie- te parece.

Claro- dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomaron su respectiva ducha y luego desayunaron juntas al rato salieron hacia el hospital, la morena se encontraba un poco tranquila al llegar al hospital ella misma se pegó a Soi como un chicle y Soi temiendo que la morena se sintiera afectada de alguna manera había optado por tomarla de la mano y así caminaron desde el parqueo a la entrada del Hospital, Isane las vio en el pasillo cerca de la habitación de Shiro Shihōin y sonrió complacida y también le extraño, no sabía que Soi Fong tenía pareja y sobretodo que la mujer que había llegado al Hope Hospital con un cheque de ayuda y luego diciendo que deseaba ser una benefactora anónima hace unos dias fuera su novia.

Pero no le iba dar mucho pensamiento a eso porque a su vista ellas se miraban muy bien juntas eran un contraste pero parecían complementarse, ella se puso un poco seria al ver que estaba muy cerca.

Kosetsu- saludo Soi y vio como ella le sonreía y de paso la morena por impulso se aferró más a su mano.

El señor Shihoin ya está listo para darle el alta- dijo Isane con una pequeña sonrisa- pero debe tener mucho reposo- suspiro- nada de emociones fuertes.

La morena se puso un poco seria y decidió preguntar- la doctora Unohana, cuando regresa.

Ella regresa mañana por la tarde, pero sabe la condición de su padre y todo lo que ha sucedido en su ausencia- aclaro Kosetsu- para su tranquilidad y según indicaciones de ella, se le asignara una enfermera para el cuidado de su padre.

Creo que sería lo adecuado- expreso Soi- podemos ir con él.

Tiene visita- aclaro Isane- demasiadas personas pueden alterar sus emociones.

Visita- cuestiono Yoruichi cuando la puerta de la habitación de su padre se abrió de pronto, dejando a su vista a un anciano calvo con una enorme barba blanca y un bastón, junto a otro hombre alto delegado con un bigote.

Bueno creo que pueden pasar- expreso Isane- cualquier cosa estos a sus órdenes- aclaro la doctora y las dejo con las visitas de Shiro Shihōin.

Ginrei Kuchiki con su porte serio e imponente se acercó a ellas, seguido muy de cerca por Genryūsai Yamamoto con su bastón en mano.- juventud divino tesoro- dijo Kuchiki con seriedad y se inclinó en forma de saludo.

Señor Kuchiki- respondió Soi dando una inclinación formal – Juez Yamamoto.

Por su parte Yoruichi se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso de forma de saludo más efusivo- Ginrei- dijo con una sonrisa- como estas y Rukia donde la dejaste y Byakuya, que cuenta.

Soi- saludo Ginrei con formalidad y sonrió a la morena- Yoru-chan es bueno ver que no cambias, rukia y Byakuya estan en casa- dijo mirándolas a las dos.

Yamamoto sonrió ampliamente- Soi es refrescante tu formalidad, realmente eres una Fong y seguramente tus padres estarían muy orgullosos- dijo el anciano y luego sobo su barba lentamente- pero estoy de vacaciones y el juez se quedó en una bata negra en los tribunales.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Yamamoto y este poso su vista en la morena y la forma en que había tomado de la mano a Soi- Yoruichi acaso no hay saludo para mí.

La morena sonrió- claro que si Yamaji- dijo como solía decirle cuando era una niña- lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El viejo suspiro y se puso serio- ahora bien tu padre está desesperado porque lo saquen del hospital, así que nosotros nos vamos pero lo visitaremos en casa.- vio como las dos jóvenes asentían y comenzaron a caminar.

Por cierto dijo cuándo había caminado unos pasos- en hora buena, ya Shiro nos dio la buena noticia.- Soi se sonrojo rápidamente y la morena se quedó casi en blanco.

Oh cierto-dijo Ginrei- debo señalar que hacen una excelente pareja, los jóvenes crecen tan rápido que de pronto se están casando- dijo Ginrei serio y siguiendo su camino junto a Yamamoto.

Las dos se quedaron ahí sin decir palabra alguna y sorprendidas que Shiro estuviera expandiendo la noticia, pero lo podían culpar. Esos tres eran amigos desde hace mucho, mejor dicho serian cuatro si no hubiese muerto el padre de Soi, pero que tenia que ver eso del matrimonio.

Soi suspiro y la morena le dio un apretón de mano pues ellas lo sabían, posiblemente para el día de mañana sus amigos y las personas más allegadas a ella ya sabrían de su relación.


	13. Chapter 13

Feliz Año a todos...

Co pesar debo decir que este capitulo no espera publicarlo hoy, es mas esperaba publicarlo en año pasado (osea quiza el 29 o 31) pero uno propone y Dios dispone...de todas maneras aca les traigo otra actualizacion, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios.

Asi que gracias a RednghtR2R1, Mariana, Elisa y Eva...desde Peru para el mundo?

Gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar mas seguido.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 13**

Soi y Yoruichi habían salido del hospital con un molesto Shiro Shihōin, realmente para él era fastidioso salir escoltado por la doctora Kosetsu que lo llevaba personalmente en una silla de ruedas, ante su negativa de salir ella misma se había hecho cargo, pero la mañana se había ido en eso y ahora estaban en casa, Soi había pasado junto a Shiro y Yoruichi casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde domingo, entre arreglar la estadía de la enfermera, los honorarios y los cuidados que Shiro debía tener, como la alimentación y sus medicamentos.

Por otro lado Shiro y Yoruichi ya había hablado y aclarado lo que paso cuando él las encontró, la morena se había disculpado con total sinceridad y Shiro no podía negar que su hija estaba muy afectada, pero aun así le aconsejo y le advirtió que se comportara y fuera una buena novia, que no se hiciera daño ella misma y tampoco se lo hiciera a Soi, que estaba feliz porque esta vez había elegido bien.

Mientras Shiro descansaba en su recamara tomando una pequeña siesta, la morena y Soi estaban en el estudio planeando los días de trabajo, Yoruichi había optado por quedarse en casa hasta el día miércoles y el jueves regresaría a trabajar, por lo que Soi se haría responsable de la empresa y tomaría los pendientes de Yoruichi para los días que ella faltara, la morena estaba mandando el correo con las instrucciones a Lisa e informándole de la situación, por otra parte Soi estaba sentada pensando y viendo a la morena que parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Bien, ya está- dijo la morena alegremente mientras cerraba la computadora y veía el rostro serio de Soi que salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla.

Soi miro su reloj - pronto será de noche- dijo suavemente.

No te quedaras esta noche- cuestiono la morena y vio ella negó- ni siquiera a cenar.

Soi sonrió levemente- no creo que sea lo más adecuado, no tengo ropa para ir mañana a la empresa- vio como la morena ponía cara de desilusión- estoy seguro que todo estará bien con Shiro, la enfermera cuida de él y tu trata de descansar.

Yoruichi suspiro, debía darle un poco de espacio y descanso, no atosigarla- está bien, te despedirás de papa.

Por supuesto- sonrió Soi- quieres acompañarme- dijo mientras las dos salían del despacho.

No- dijo suavemente- te esperare en la sala- sonrió- quizá es mejor que vayas sola.

* * *

Soi había llegado al departamento a las cinco de la tarde con ocho minutos, para su suerte y comodidad Rangiku no se encontraba, posiblemente estaba con Kuchiki lo cual le daba un tiempo de paz y descanso, lo necesitaba ese fin de semana había sido como una montaña rusa emocional, y no solo sus emociones estaban afectadas, también su cuerpo y su mente, aun así recostada en la cama de su habitación decidió dejar todo en el olvido y dormir…..claro no contaba con que sus sueños fueran asaltados por los recuerdos de una morena y es que sus últimos momentos eran inundados por ella.

_El cómo ella le había acompañado al automóvil, era extraño el sentimiento en si…la morena parecía nerviosa y Soi no era menos ya que estaba ansiosa, como sería la actitud correcta al despedirse, los besos que anteriormente habían compartido fueron atrevidos para ser solo una actuación….eso realmente era muy confuso. _

_Caminaban una junto a la otra y demasiado cerca, tanto que sus manos se rozaban en cada paso que daban pero no se tomaban de la mano, al llegar al auto la morena se recostó en el auto cruzando sus brazos mientras Soi abría la puerta._

_Soi sonrió- estarás bien, verdad- dijo mirando a la morena a su lado, Yoruichi le dio una de sus sonrisas y asintió con su cabeza._

_No te preocupes- dijo un poco alegre, suspiro y se puso seria- lamento ser un dolor de cabeza para ti y para papa._

_Soi puso su ceño característico- no digas eso- dijo suavemente y guardo silencio cuando la morena se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, acto seguido no pudo evitar que el sonrojo apareciera- ten cuidado y descansa- subió a su auto y se marchó._

Soi suspiraba entre sueños y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Rangiku negaba con su cabeza a un lado de la cama, había llegado hace más de una hora y cuando vio a Soi descansando decidió comenzar a preparar la cena mientras ella dormía, eran las siete con treinta minutos y Soi no despertaba, la pelirroja pensó en ir a despertarla pero se quedó mirando como el sueño la hacía verse más tranquila, pero luego algo le hizo sonreír y preguntarse qué era lo que su amiga estaba soñando para tener una sonrisa entre sueños.

Pero por más tierno que pareciera el momento, debían cenar así que opto por despertarla encendiendo la luz de la habitación y la llamo suavemente- Soi, despierta dormilona- la mencionada frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos suavemente ante la molestia de la luz.

Qué hora es- dijo con voz rasposa.

Hora de cenar- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa- levántate, debiste estar muy cansada para dormir de esa manera- vio como Soi se despabilaba y se ponía de pie- ahora tengo una pregunta- Soi la miro confusa aun despertando por completo- no tenías un sueño húmedo o algo así, verdad.

Qué diablos hablas- dijo un poco sorprendida- como crees- dijo con un visible carmesí en su rostro, mientras la pelirroja se reía ante la reacción de su amiga y luego suspiro tratando de calmarse.

Bueno, tenías una sonrisa en tu cara al dormir- dijo seria- me pareció sospechoso, además ayer no viniste a dormir.

No es lo que crees- dijo saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor, tomo asiento y suspiro.

Rangiku sirvió la cena y tomo asiento frente a ella- entonces que paso, ayer sonabas un poco extraña.

Soi comenzó a cenar y le contaba a Rangiku todo lo que había pasado con Yoruichi y Shiro, lo del hospital, la enfermedad que tenía Shiro y como se quedó acompañando a la morena y habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama con ella, por supuesto aclaro rápidamente que no fue algo premeditado o sexual, Soi le contaba cada cosas con detenimiento, mientras la pelirroja tomaba su cena tranquilamente y ponía mucho atención a lo que Soi decía y a su vez tomaba nota de sus expresiones, aunque en todo no dijo nada y solo fue una oyente paciente, al finalizar toda la historia Soi se quedó en silencio y la pelirroja solo le sonrió.

Sabes que Byakuya casi se atraganta con el té cuando Ginrei y Yamamoto llegaron, contando sobre tu noviazgo- dijo con una sonrisa Rangiku- Rukia no podía creerlo, pero se alegró mucho- Soi suspiro.

Creo que la noticia se esparció un poco- dijo Soi- pero no has dicho nada sobre todo lo que te conté.

Rangiku la miro confusa- tengo acaso que decir algo- luego sonrió al ver la cara seria de su amiga- Soi primero; te dije que Shiro estaría feliz y no me equivoque, que las encontró en una situación un tanto intima fue otra cosa, si lo piensas bien en todo caso fue bueno, ya sabes lo que tiene Shiro-dono y pueden convencerlo de ser operado.

Soi sonrió levemente- tienes razón- pero aun así todo es un poco complicado, yo me hare cargo de la empresa mientras Yoruichi cuida de él.

Tengo una pregunta- dijo Rangiku con total normalidad- quien inicio el beso.

Soi guardo un momento de silencio y respondió- ella.

Y tú le correspondiste por?- cuestiono de nuevo.

Soi bajo su mirada un poco incomoda- no pude resistirme- dijo suavemente.

Excusas- le acuso Rangiku- no eres una puberta que no sabe controlar sus hormonas.

Bien, ya entiendo- exclamo Soi- quería hacerlo, deseaba besarla- suspiro- además muy a mi pesar puedo decir que realmente parezco como una adolescente, me es difícil controlar mis hormonas, con ella- dijo casi sonrojándose.

Ya que hablamos de eso- dijo pensativamente- no se te ocurre que a ella sucede algo parecido- se puso un poco reflexiva - no crees que detrás de esta pantomima de relación, ella verdaderamente está interesada.

Soi la vio con esa mirada fría- por favor Rangiku, porque siempre llegas a esa tonta conclusión, tu misma me dijiste que la carne es débil.

Cierto- afirmo - pero no todos pueden tener el efecto de despertar el libido sexual, debe haber atracción, la persona debe despertar amor y parecer atrayente intelectual y físicamente, bueno eso en el caso de las mujeres, ya sabemos que a los hombres por cualquier cosa se le para.

Rangiku- regaño Soi.

Que- dijo sonriendo- eso tú me lo dijiste una vez, realmente fue una frase célebre viniendo de ti.

Era joven y no puedo evitar que de vez en cuando me salga- pensó por un instante- lo vulgar.

Jajaja- entiendo- dijo la pelirroja y puso una sonrisa maliciosa- ahora piensa que si tú quieres y ella también parece querer, porque no quitarse las ganas y darse un gustazo.

Porque no quiero- espeto Soi molesta- no así y mucho menos de esa manera.

La pelirroja sonrió- eres una romántica de closet.

No lo soy- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa- siempre he sido una romántica- aclaro- pero esa es una arma a mi favor que nadie espera- le guiño el ojo.- luego pueda ser que las sorprenda siendo demasiado sexual- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- ya sabes puedo darles algo que no esperarían.

No esperarían que la seria y fría Soi les diera - Rangiku sonrió con malicia- sexo duro y salvaje.

Justo lo que todos quieren y necesitan- Dijo Soi con sarcasmo.

No todos, tu no- dijo Rangiku- tú quieres todo o nada- la pelirroja suspiro- la ternura, la sensualidad, el erotismo, la primicias, lo salvaje, la calma, la espera, la ansiedad, el nerviosismo, el dominio, la sumisión, el deseo, el desenfreno, la lujuria….pero todo eso debe ir resumido en el amor.

Y por supuesto- aclaro Soi y sonrió- no todo lo que queremos obtenemos en la vida.

Diablos que eso pasa, pero hay veces que las cosas son posibles- dijo seriamente y suspiro- me sentí volver al tiempo con esta charla- dijo con nostalgia Rangiku.

No somos tan viejas- aclaro Soi- bueno yo soy más joven que tú.

Un año no es nada- exclamo indignada la pelirroja, luego de un rato se puso seria- conquístala Soi, si no lo haces te arrepentirás.

Rangiku- llamo Soi- por favor- suplico y la pelirroja guardo silencio - quiero pedirte un favor.

Dime- dijo con seriedad.

Soi suspiro- quiero que hables con Yoruichi, mas bien que la atiendas- dijo suavemente- ella tiene un pequeño problema emocional, creo que es por la muerte de Minako-san.

Rangiku arrugo su frente levemente- y Minako- san quien es.

Era su mama- dijo seria- ella murió- aclaro Soi.

Recuerdo esa noticia- dijo la pelirroja- estaba por todas partes la tv, la prensa y hasta en las noticias financieras, fue un accidente de auto verdad.

Si, Yoruichi estuvo ahí y realmente le afecto, paso encerrada sin hablar con nadie, ni Shiro-dono logro que saliera o abriera la puerta de su habitación, no comió casi un día o dos- dijo suavemente- y hasta hoy parece que le afecta estar en los hospitales.

Ella, está de acuerdo con ser atendida- cuestiono la pelirroja.

Soi suspiro- dijo que lo pensara, creo que esta renuente.

Entonces de que quieres que me haga cargo- dijo seriamente y suspiro- puedes convencerla si quisieras, pero no sería justo.

Si ella acepta, sería en sus términos o en tu consultorio- pregunto Soi.

En mi consultorio- contesto rápidamente- pero si ella se pone renuente, podía ser flexible.

Gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa Soi.

No dirás gracias cuando veas la cuenta-dijo con suficiencia.

Lo que sea- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación- mañana veré si tengo respuesta de ella.

* * *

El día lunes llego rápidamente y las cosas fueron realmente buenas en la empresa Lisa como siempre fue diligente y más que una asistente para Soi, también ayudo a que no había muchas cosas importante sobre la mesa pues la mayoría se habían hecho las semanas anteriores, el día paso con una llamada de Rukia y su novio Ichigo, para felicitarle por su relación con la morena pero lo que la sorprendió fue que Byakuya se presentara para corroborar personalmente si esa relación era cierta.

Realmente fue un poco cómico para Soi y extraño para Byakuya, el nunca había sido de meterse en la vida privada de nadie, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de hablar con Soi, no es que no quisiera que ellas fueran novias, él no era un tonto y desde mucho tiempo atrás había visto que Soi parecía tener sentimientos por Yoruichi, vio como indirectamente Soi cambio a ser un poco más fría y alejada con los demás cuando la morena se fue a estudiar a Europa.

Por otro lado Yoruichi jamás había dejado que nadie se acercara a ella de la forma que lo había hecho Soi, aun recordaba que después de la muerte de Minako Shihōin, ella se encerró en sí misma y nunca fue esa chica abierta que era cuando su madre estaba viva, Soi era la única que hacía que bajara sus defensas y siempre se preguntó porque al final habían tomado rumbos distantes…. ahora de pronto eran novias, era realmente extraño.

Al final después de hablar y aclarar todo, el sintió la necesidad de reiterarle su amistad y que en cualquier cosa estaba a sus órdenes y fue así como le deseo el que por fin pudiese hacer que Yoruichi sentara cabeza y al final ella fuese feliz.

* * *

Por otro lado la morena había recibido la visita de Rukia con su novio, junto a la de Byakuya que fue más bien un vine a ver a Shiro Shihōin y de paso darle un áspero: "espero que hagas feliz a Soi y que sean felices juntas"…realmente no esperaba nada de eso, se suponía que las noticias de su relación se darían a conocer lentamente, pero viendo lo que pasaba esperaba que todo quedara entre su círculo más cercano.

La tarde parecía terminar y ella había tenido un buen día junto a Shiro, las visitas ayudaron a distraerlo de su mal humor contra la enfermera que según él no le dejaba ni respirar y ella trato de no pensar mucho en Soi, que no había llamado en todo el día, una parte de ella se angustiaba de pensar en que lo que había sucedido el fin de semana la ahuyente o haga que se retracte de su trato de ser pareja.

Estaba sentada en la sala pensando todo esto cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, vio como la joven del servicio se dirigía hacia la puerta y a la vez el timbre volvió a sonar más insistentemente ella rodo los ojos ante la persona impaciente que parecía no tener educación, de pronto escucho que alguien vociferaba.

Donde esta esa traidora- se escuchó y la vio justo ahí sentada, Kukaku Shiba venía con visible molestia en su rostro, mientras que la joven del servicio trataba de calmarla para que guardara silencio pero era una empresa infructuosa.

Así que cuando pensabas decírmelo- espeto molesta la ojiverde.

Kukaku cállate, papa puede oírte- dijo la morena un poco asustada pues no entendía lo que su loca amiga le reclamaba- vio a la muchacha de servicio y le hablo- puedes retirarte Yui.

Si para que no escuche un par de cosas que tengo que decirte- decía Kukaku con voz fuerte.

Kukaku- espeto la morena cansada de la actitud de su amiga- papa tuvo ayer una recaída y no debe alterarse, así que cállate o hare que te calles.

La mujer se quedó callada un momento asimilando lo que le decía su amiga- vez lo que digo- dijo un poco más leve- dices que soy tu amiga y ni cuenta de lo importante de tu vida, al final quizá ni me invitaras a tu boda.

Yoruichi suspiro, su amiga no podía ser más dramática- vamos al jardín, ahí hablaremos con más libertad- espeto- además no entiendo cuál es tu loquera.

Las dos caminaron hacia el jardín y tomaron asiento al lado de la piscina- bien que es lo que te ha picado- cuestiono la morena que estaba junto a la pelinegra.

Kukaku le dio una mirada molesta.- me pica, que tú y Soi ya son pareja y yo que soy tu mejor amiga ni enterada y ahora me dices que Shiro- san tuvo una recaída en su salud, porque soy yo la última en saber de eso- le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Yoruichi.

Hay- se quejó la morena y luego suspiro- realmente las cosas fueron muy rápido y no han sido muy fáciles, para tomar el teléfono y contarle a mi mejor amiga todo el drama que he pasado.

Kukaku se puso más seria- te advertí que Soi podía aceptar esa loca idea, pero nunca me haces caso.

Si mi idea era absurda, tu comentario de que Soi aceptara era más loco- dijo la morena y suspiro- realmente no lo espere.

Pero lo hizo, no- dijo la pelinegra con suficiencia y una sonrisa maliciosa- entonces porque no me contaste, tuve que enterarme por otro lado.

La morena suspiro- como te enteraste- cuestiono.

Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo rápidamente- sabes que él trabaja como asistente de Kisuke en la Universidad, recibió una llamada de su novia que parecía muy emocionada por la noticia.

La morena rodo los ojos- se supone que pocos deberían saber- se pasó la mano por su cabello- odio cuando las cosas no salen como deseo.

Acaso querías guardarlo en secreto- le acuso Kukaku- eso no es muy bueno de tu parte después de toda la ayuda que te he brindado, ahora bien cuentame lo importante, cómo vas con Soi, ya la besaste.

Kukaku- regaño la morena pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse- realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

Ohh vamos no seas así- dijo la ojiverde con queja en su voz- solo tengo la curiosidad normal, si besa bien…si fue beso cursi o uno apasionado- guardo silencio pensando un momento- espero no jodas las cosas siendo una ofrecida.

Por dios- se quejó Yoruichi- no daré detalles de mis besos con Soi- suspiro- las cosas no se pueden joder más de lo que están, te contare pero prométeme que guardaras compostura y no dirás nada tonto.

No prometo nada- dijo Kukaku con rostro serio- pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo al ver el rostro de la morena demasiado serio.

Fue así como la morena le conto todo con lujo de detalles, como Soi había aceptado ser su novia, las condiciones del trato, lo del día siguiente que Shiro las había encontrado besándose de una manera intensa, la discusión y como habían terminado en el hospital la noticia de que su padre debía operarse y como Soi había estado con ella todo el fin de semana.

Por su parte Kukaku no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo parecía de película y por su rostro fácilmente se podía ver pasar el asombro, la expectación, la angustia y la picardía, ahora entendía porque no había sido informada del noviazgo y sobretodo que las cosas fueran un poco espinosas, luego de que la morena terminara de hablar las dos guardaron silencio.

Pero Kukaku Shiba era Kukaku así que hablo- sabes no soy un puto genio como Kisuke, pero puedo ver claramente que si no te controlas terminaras violando a la inocente Soi y ahí si joderias todo con ella.

Yoruichi soltó un leve bufido- por dios Kukaku- negó con su cabeza- creerme si Soi es inocente, yo puedo ser una falta de experiencia- dijo con una leve sonrisa- porque si besa como lo hace no imagino que sorpresas puede tener.

Aja- dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa- entonces la pose de inocente y sumisa, no es verdaderamente correcta.-la pelinegra chasqueo sus dedos- diablos ahora entiendo porque Tia era tan posesiva de ella y no le daba aguas.

Realmente ese comentario es de mal gusto- dijo la morena con seriedad.

El timbre sonó y ellas seguían en su plática, un poco menos seria hasta que Kukaku sonrió de forma socarrona con su vista a la puerta corrediza e inmediatamente la morena giro su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa de ver que Soi había llegado.

Hey Soi- saludo Kukaku.

Kukaku- saludo Soi con una leve inclinación al llegar junto a ellas, luego se acercó a la morena para darle un leve beso en su mejilla- buenas tardes- saludo suavemente- todo bien.

Si – respondió la morena.

Kukaku no pudo evitar hablar de más- por dios que beso más soso para una pareja de novias.

Kukaku- advirtió Yoruichi y Soi se sonrojo levemente.

Que- se quejó la pelinegra y suspiro- solo decía.

Soi sonrió-como esta Shiro-dono- pregunto.

Papa está bien- la morena sonrió- un poco molesto porque la enfermera no lo deja hacer nada.

Entiendo- dijo levemente- No quiero molestarte con trabajo pero, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Está bien- dijo la morena- vamos al despacho.

Por dios- dijo Kukaku poniéndose de pie- mejor me voy porque si van hablar de negocios me enfermare, además debo saludar a tu padre- la ojiverde comenzó a caminar y se detuvo- déjenme felicitarlas, lástima que no estuviste en mi boda Yoruichi, te hubiera lanzado el ramo a ti, porque Soi se negó hacerlo aunque le rogaron que fuera.

No seas quejista- reprocho la morena- tenía un desfile y mi regalo fue uno de los mejores para compensar.

Kukaku sonrió y entro a la casa, Yoruichi miro hacia Soi y enarco una de sus cejas- así que Tia quería que fueras por el ramo- dijo casi uniformemente, no podía evitar sentir celos.

Soi suspiro al notar el cambio en la morena- Kukaku se encargó de que el ramo estuviera lejos de sus manos.

Querrás decir de sus garras- dijo la morena con un tono de molestia en su voz, sonrió sutilmente y suspiro- que pasa con la empresa.

Soi sabía que era mejor seguir cambiar de tema antes de que la morena agriara su estado de ánimo- traigo unos requerimientos delo contrato con los chinos y recordarte que mañana se tiene que hacer él envió hacia Europa y necesitan de tu aval.

Traes lo que hay que firmar- cuestiono la morena.

Si, puedes hacerlo con calma y mañana mando por ellos.

Sería más fácil si tú lo firmaras- dijo la morena seria y comenzando a firmar todo- para que tenemos un departamento legal si no puede avalar que tú tomes responsabilidad cuando yo no este, no sería la primera vez.

Tu eres la presidenta- dijo Soi suavemente- sabes que no se pueden estar haciendo tantos cambios, los inversionistas, los empleados y hasta los mismos socios pueden dudar de la capacidad del conglomerado y del presidente.

La morena suspiro- papa está enfermo y lo que menos me puede importar es lo que los inversionistas y socios piensen- la morena cerro los ojos, tratando de calmar su mal humor.

Soi se acercó y le tomo del mentón para ver sus ojos- lo sé, nunca me agrado que las tonterías te quiten el buen humor- dijo sonriendo, se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que fue correspondido por la morena.

Vaya – dijo Kukaku desde la puerta corrediza- eso si es un beso.

Soi detuvo el contacto y sus sonrojos comenzaron a aparecer, mientras Yoruichi quería matar a su amiga por interrumpir su precioso momento, cuando Soi se apartó, la morena casi fulmina con la mirada a Kukaku, esta rápidamente entendió que había jodido el ambiente romántico.

Ups- dijo suavemente- solo vine a despedirme- dijo retrocediendo- las dejo, ya saben lo que dicen, tres son multitud.- salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y Soi no pudo evitar reírse ante el tino y ocurrencias de Kukaku.

Lo siento- dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa- ya sabes cómo es Kukaku.

No importa- Soi se puso seria-me preguntaba- dijo vacilante- que has decidido con respecto de ver a Rangiku.- cuestiono Soi.

Yoruichi puso mala cara y suspiro- la verdad yo no…- de pronto fueron interrumpidas de nuevo.

Señoritas- llamo una joven- la doctora Retsu ha llegado y pidió hablar con ustedes, antes de ver al señor Shihōin, se encuentra en la sala.

Hay no – dijo la morena con fastidio- lo que faltaba, seguro nos va a regañar.

Soi la miro extrañada- Yoruichi, somos adultas- dijo suavemente- vamos no hay que hacerla esperar.

* * *

Las dos regresaron a la sala y ahí estaba la Doctora Unohana Retsu, su semblante serio y amable con su fina y alta figura.

Oh ahí están- dijo Retsu esbozando una sonrisa cuando las vio venir.

Doctora Retsu- saludo Soi con una sonrisa y su habitual reverencia.

Unohana- dijo seria Yoruichi- es bueno verla.

Ya lo creo- dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero saltemos los saludos y vayamos a lo importante.

Tomaron asiento, Yoruichi y Soi estaban juntas, la morena parecía algo nerviosa ya que había tomando la mano de Soi.

Bien, ya que están enteradas de la condición de Shiro no andaré con rodeos- dijo seriamente Unohana- con lo que sucedió este pasado fin de semana y viendo todos los estudios hechos por Isane, es imperativo que la cirugía se realicelo más pronto posible.

Cuando dice pronto, se refiere a cuánto tiempo- pregunto Soi.

Unohana sonrió- dos semanas máximo.

La morena rápidamente reacciono- pero eso es muy pronto, hay que.. – Soi apretó la mano de la morena haciendo que guardara silencio.

Yoruichi, si Unohana dice que debe ser pronto es para mejor, ella es la doctora- dijo suavemente.

Gracias Soi- dijo Retsu y miro a la morena- también me informaron que necesitas consultar un doctor, Shiro necesita de ustedes y no creo ayude que tu no puedas ni estar a su lado en el hospital sin hiperventilar- la morena suspiro y guardo silencio- traigo algunos nombres de doctores que podían ayudarte.

La morena lo sabía Retsu no cambiaba, siempre la trataba como si fuera una niña y para su molestia ella no tenía el valor de negarse. La doctora Unohana había sido la única que Yoruichi permitió tratarla cuando se enfermaba, después de la muerte de su madre ella no quería visitar ninguna clínica, doctor o lo que fuera, siendo Retsu amiga de la familia especialmente de Minako pudo lograr que Yoruichi aceptara que fuese su doctora con la condición de que ella la viera siempre en casa.

Yoruichi vio hacia Soi y de pronto recordó- Yo…ya tengo quien me atenderá.

Soi giro para ver a la morena sorprendida con esa noticia y sin entender que es lo que pensaba, por otra parte Retsu enarco una de sus cejas y sonrió- deberás- dijo con tono sorprendido- puedo saber quién lo hará.

Matsumoto- dijo la morena algo nerviosa- Rangiku Matsumoto, es una amiga de Soi.

Unohana sonrió ante la respuesta- realmente es una agradable sorpresa, Matsumoto Rangiku es una de las mejores en el ramo de la psiquiatría, por no decir la mejor- se dirigió a Soi- es bueno ver que te has preocupado porque Yoruichi tenga lo mejor en atención.

Soi asintió y hecho una mirada a la morena que parecía preocupada, pero la doctora Retsu no se quedó satisfecha y decidió aclarar- bueno, ya que Isane también la conoce le pediré su número para ponerme en contacto con ella y así poder dar seguimiento al tratamiento.

Pero...la morena dudo- no quiero causarle más molestias y preocupación, además con lo de papa creo que ya tiene suficiente.

Gracias por tu preocupación pero manejo el área de cardiología en el hospital, doy clases en la universidad de Tokio y puedo atender a cada uno de mis pacientes con total profesionalismo y tú eres uno de mis pacientes- sonrió levemente- ahora, Soi confió en que estés pendiente de que Yoruichi no falte a sus consultas, iré con Shiro para ultimar detalles.

Por supuesto Doctora Retsu- respondió Soi.

Yoruichi suspiro cuando vio que Unohana caminaba rumbo a las escaleras y por ende a la habitación de su padre, pero al pie de las mismas Unohana se detuvo y se dirigió a ellas.

Por cierto- dijo con una media sonrisa- fue una agradable sorpresa lo de su relación, espero se comporten.

Y fue así como por un tonto impulso adolescente que Soi no comprendía Yoruichi soltó el agarre de su mano, mientras Soi sonría en confusión ya que este día su noviazgo parecía ser el boom en noticia, Unohana las dejo pues comenzó su camino a la habitación de Shiro Shihōin, el silencio invadió la sala mientras la mente de Soi corría rápidamente en un pequeño detalle, su relación era una farsa, una pantomima, demasiado bien actuada para ser sinceros, suspiro y su rostro cambio de expresión, la morena vio el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Soi pues ella nunca había sido de fingir cuando algo le irritaba, intuyo que le estaba molestando que la noticia de su relación estaba corriendo con demasiada rapidez.

Pero no era momento de pensar, más bien tenía algo que decir- de verdad aceptas que Rangiku sea tu doctora.

La morena suspiro y se encogió de hombros- no me queda de otra, si no es ella será alguien que Retsu proponga y si tu confías en ella, creo que puedo darle un voto de confianza.

Si no quieres hacerlo, yo podría hablar con Unohana- dijo seria- Rangiku me dijo que no debíamos presionarte, que tu debías querer ser atendida.

Yoruichi sonrió- gracias, pero al final es algo que debo hacer, no crees- pregunto la morena- hay veces que no puedes obviar ciertas cosas.

Soi suspiro- bueno, le diré que mañana haga un espacio para ti- se acercó un poco a la morena- si quieres yo puedo llevarte.

No- espeto la morena- puedo ir sola, no quiero que te preocupes por eso- sonrió y se acercó a Soi- quieres cenar, claro si no tienes que cenar con tu amiga.

Sería bueno cenar- dijo suavemente- además, hay algo que quiero platicarte- la morena se detuvo y la vio seria.

Estas molesta- pregunto con tono preocupado Yoruichi- Soi sonrió levemente porque aun con el tiempo transcurrido la morena aun podía saber cuándo algo le molestaba.

No exactamente- suspiro suavemente- es que hoy tuve una llamada de Rukia y su novio- la morena suspiro y lo supo, era la atención a su relación lo que Soi no quería, pero Soi prosiguió con lo demás- Byakuya fue a verme- dijo con una sonrisa.

No me digas- dijo Yoruichi abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Byakuya no era de esas personas que corrían por un chisme o un acontecimiento- mira en verdad lo siento no pensé que te fueran a molestar a ti- dijo la morena tratando de explicarse.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Soi enarcando una de sus cejas.

Rukia y Byakuya estuvieron acá, Ichigo venía con ellos y bueno Kukaku también ya sabe, por eso estaba acá- dijo rápidamente la morena- ella estaba molesta porque no se lo había contado.

Quieres decir que todos estuvieron acá- cuestiono Soi con extrañeza- esto es extraño en verdad- arrugo su frente ante lo último que había dicho la morena- como es que no le habías dicho a Kukaku.

La morena se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle importancia- no se- dijo dudosa- todo a pasado tan rápido y ..

Y- cuestionó Soi.

No creí que esto fuera posible- suspiro- Kukaku es especial, tu misma la viste hoy, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no quieres o te sientas incomoda.

Soi sonrió levemente- a mí nadie me obliga hacer algo que no quiero, si Tia no pudo hacerlo en su tiempo no veo porque aora seria diferente- suspiro- mira no voy a mentir, me siento en deuda contigo y pensé que hacer esto sería bueno.

Yoruichi se puso muy seria- entonces esto no debe seguir, yo te dije que no quería que te sintieras obligada- comenzó a tomar camino a la cocina.

Espera- dijo Soi tomándola del brazo- eso fue cuando acepte, creo que al final han salido cosas buenas de esto- dijo suavemente- Shiro puede curarse por completo y volver a tener una vida más saludable, tu puedes superar el miedo a los doctores y hospitales.

La morena suspiro- en parte tienes razón, pero a que costo- le dijo suavemente- fingir, hacer algo que te incomoda?

Soi suspiro- creo que el respeto y el cariño que nos tenemos es real- aclaró Soi- no fingido.

La morena paso su mano libre sobre su cabellera violeta- realmente no sé porque estamos hablando de esto.

Tú lo sacaste a flote- dijo Soi- yo solo iba a decirte que fue realmente fue un poco cómico ver a Byakuya preguntándome si lo nuestro era verdad, pero tienes razón en una cosa, esto de nosotros está corriendo demasiado rápido.

La morena sonrió- bueno, iremos más despacio- le guiño el ojo- ahora si me sueltas podre ir a la cocina para pedir que sirvan la cena.

Señoritas, llamo la enfermera- la doctora Unohana solicita su presencia.

* * *

En la amplia habitación de Shiro Shihōin se encontraba Unohana a un lado de Shiro, Yoruichi y Soi estaban al otro lado esperando lo que Retsu tenía que decir.

Ya que están todos acá, quiero quedar clara- dijo Retsu con seriedad -he hablado con Shiro y llegamos al acuerdo que dentro de 2 semanas será la operación, creo que sería más conveniente programarla para la mañana- dijo viendo su agenda personal.- Espero que el procedimiento no dure más de seis horas, la recuperación posiblemente tome un mes o quizás menos- vio a Shiro y le sonrió- siempre y cuando Shiro ponga de su parte.

La recuperación- pregunto Soi- como debe ser.

Bueno, creo que pasara una semana en el hospital y depende de su evolución se dará de alta, pero- aclaro con seriedad- Shiro debe seguir las recomendaciones al pie de la letra.

Luego que, el estará bien- pregunto la morena.

Cuando pase un mes, se podrá decir que Shiro puede volver a su vida normal- dijo sonriente- así que si quiere irse a pescar, volver a su ajetreada vida de trabajo o hasta hacer una que otra locura, el no tendrá problema alguno.

La morena sonrió y Soi se sintió un poco aliviada, las cosas posiblemente volverán a ser como antes…quizá.

Esto creo que es todo- dijo Suavemente- Shiro, espero sigas las indicaciones y como siempre un placer- miro hacia las chicas- espero el apoyo de ustedes en todo esto.

Por supuesto.- respondieron las dos.

La acompaño- dijo Soi y se fue junto a Retsu, casi a su salida de la habitación miro hacia la morena.- por cierto Yoruichi recuerda que estaré pendiente de tu evolución- después de eso cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando a padre e hija solos.

Estas bien papa- preguntó la morena sentándose junto a Shiro en su cama.

Shiro bufo suavemente- Retsu puede ser un poco estricta- dijo casi haciendo puchero y se puso serio- así que tú, vas al doctor también.

Creo que no me quedaba de otra- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Shiro rio con ganas y luego de un momento se puso serio- quiero que llames a Ginrei y Yamamoto para ver si pueden venir mañana por la mañana, diles que deseo hablar con ellos.

* * *

Soi y Yoruichi habían cenado y platicado un poco más tranquilas aunque al principio la morena estaba un poco nerviosa por el pedido de su padre de ver a sus dos amigos que para colmo eran abogados, Soi había intentado calmar sus miedos y decirle que simplemente Shiro- dono quería ser precavido, que todo iba a estar bien, unos minutos después cambiaron el rumbo de la charla y al terminar de cenar quedaron en que Soi se pondría en contacto para decirle a qué horas tendría su cita con Matsumoto.

Soi salió de la mansión Shihōin, dejando a su novia un poco más tranquila y a la vez esperando que las cosas salieran bien para todos.

* * *

Entonces, acepto- pregunto asombrada Rangiku.

Algo así.- dijo suavemente Soi- más bien creo que con Retsu no le quedo de otra.

Retsu- se quedó pensando la pelirroja- Doctora Unohana Retsu, hay no- se quejó Rangiku- porque ella está metida en esto.

Porque es la doctora de Shiro-dono y es la que siempre ha atendido a Yoruichi- aclaro Soi- además que tiene de malo- dijo con toda naturalidad- reaccionas como Yoruichi.

Como es eso que reacciono como Yoruichi- cuestiono la pelirroja.

Es como si le temieran.- Soi se encogió de hombros- a mí me parece una gran persona y siempre ha sido respetuosa, amable y muy profesional.

Contigo, quizá porque tú eres su tipo de chica- aclaro Rangiku- porque en realidad ella parece tener bipolaridad, ya sabes la sonrisa amable de un lado y esa sonrisa sádica que dice no tienes otra opción- suspiro- ella fue la encargada de asesorarme en mi maestría y créeme, es de temer.

Soi puso los ojos- realmente- cuestionó- que es eso que soy su tipo de chica.

La pelirroja sonrió- que eres un poco parecida a ella, claro no tan bipolar pero andan por los mismos rangos.- vio que Soi no le había entendido- bien lo resumo- enumero con sus dedos- amable, profesional, respetuosa- suspiro- pero si quieres ser jodida puedes serlo.

Ahah – dijo Soi y sonrió- entonces a qué hora puedes atenderla.

9:00 de la mañana- anoto algo en su agenda- en mi consultorio- suspiro- me iré a dormir. Descansa- dijo y tomo rumbo a su habitación.

Rangiku- llamo Soi y la pelirroja se detuvo- sé que no tengo que decirlo pero por favor, se amable con ella- dijo seriamente y Matsumoto sonrió.

No te preocupes, seré muy profesional y por supuesto por ser tú seré más cuidosa con ella, así que no te preocupes- dijo ella.

Soi suspiro- gracias, ahora debo llamarle para avisarle- dijo seriamente- buenas noches.

* * *

El celular repicaba mientras ella salía del baño, la morena se apresuró a contestar- hola- respondió, tratando de ponerse de pie pues se había lanzado a su cama con el afán de contestar el teléfono.

Hola, espero no molestarte ya que es algo tarde- dijo Suavemente Soi.

Para nada- trato de arreglar la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo pero le costaba con el teléfono celular en su mano- si me permites- puso el celular en alta voz y lo coloco en la mesita de noche- bien ya está, todo bien- cuestiono mientras comenzaba a secar su cuerpo.

Humm- si, solo llamaba para- Soi detuvo su plática al escuchar un sonido extraño de fondo.- Yoruichi, interrumpo algo.

La morena sonrió- no- aclaro, mientras comenzaba a colocarse la ropa de dormir- solo puse el teléfono en alta voz para hablar contigo, salía de la ducha y me visto para dormir- dijo naturalmente.

Ohh- dijo suavemente Soi y por un momento guardo silencio.

Que pasa- cuestiono la morena en tono preocupante.

Nada..digo…yo solo- Soi trataba de hablar pero su nerviosismo no la dejaba, por un momento su mente le hizo reaccionar a lo que la morena explicaba, "ella estaba desnuda al otro lado del teléfono", por otro lado la morena no podía dejar de esbozar una sonrisa al notar como Soi tartamudeaba cosa que hacia siempre que estaba muy nerviosa y ahora podía suponer que hasta estaría sonrojada, cosa que era totalmente cierto.

Soi suspiro y aclaro su garganta- solo quería avisarte que Rangiku te atenderá a las nueva de la mañana, por favor se puntual.

Lo hare- dijo la morena- gracias Soi.- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba el teléfono y lo ponía normal- es tarde, deberías descansar- bostezo levemente- buenas noches.

Buenas noches y que descanses- dijo Soi y término la llamada.

Te quiero- dijo para si la morena y apago la luz.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos los que leen... primeramente quiero agradecer como siempre a los que leen esta historia y la otra, por los que dejan reviews y me animan a seguir escirbiendo, a los que estan pendientes de la actualizacion y a los que les parece que esta es una buena historia.**

**susurro nocturno -gracias por el comentario.**

**Mariana Rosas- espero que tus padres entiendan las emociones de un lector.**

**jScarlet- espero que las cosas se pongan mejor dentro de poquitin.**

**ahora bien tengo que pedir disculpas y su paciencia, ya que por ahora mi computadora esta en modo me estoy muriendo-ayuda y mi trabajo se esta poniendo como esclavitud moderna XD por lo que las actualizaciones no seran tan seguidas, pero recuerden que esto no se abandona...hasta el final y mas alla.**

**PD. lamento si tengo horrores de ortografia o una palabra esta mal ...-.- **

**saludos y cuidense.**

**CAPITULO No 14**

**Midtown Tower- Martes 9:00 AM (Primera Sesión- Choque)**

Yoruichi se encontraba en la sala de espera, la secretaria parecía un poco ansiosa para su gusto y el decorado era poco serio a su parecer, pero cambio de parecer y le pareció muy adecuado cuando la puerta se abrió y una niña de 10 años salía de la consulta con sus padres.

Matsumoto se asomó a la puerta y la vio ahí sentada, miro hacia la pared de enfrente y sonrió, realmente le dio una buena impresión siendo puntual, pero era hora de comenzar.

Puede pasar señorita Shihōin- dijo Rangiku con toda seriedad.

Yoruichi suspiro y se levantó de su asiento para seguir a la doctorcita al interior, hasta este punto se preguntaba que hablaría ahí adentro con ella, que preguntaría, que es lo que ella debía decir, si tenía algún sofá y ella se sentaría a su costado para escuchar su vida y obra.

Puedes tomar asiento- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa- me imagino que es tu primera vez con un psicólogo.

La morena se encontraba seria- realmente los médicos, cualquiera que sea su especialidad no son mis personas favoritas para visitar.

Pero estas acá- señalo la pelirroja.

La morena encogió sus hombros- creo que no tenía más opción- suspiro- entonces como se hace esto- pregunto.

Siempre hay opciones- aclaro Rangiku- esto- dijo señalando a la morena y a ella misma- no tiene alguna regla que seguir o una costumbre de cómo se hace, cada paciente es diferente.

La morena cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a inspeccionar el consultorio de pronto noto una foto en el escritorio donde aparecía Soi junto a Rangiku sonriendo, se podía decir que parecían cariñosas una con la otra, no pudo sentir una punzada de celos que no pasó desapercibida por Rangiku.

Esa foto fue cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a Nikko- dijo seria- de las pocas veces que he visto que ella se relaja- dijo con una sonrisa.

La morena guardo momento en silencio- en Nikko sería el colmo que no se relajara.

Rangiku prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación- me imagino que no estas acá para hablar de Soi Fong, así que será mejor que comencemos.

Realmente no, pero tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo suavemente.

Adelante- respondió la pelirroja.

No te agrada nuestra relación, verdad, por eso fuiste a mi oficina ese día- sonrió sarcásticamente- a advertirme que tuviera cuidado.

Rangiku suspiro- la verdad no me agrada- dijo suavemente y vio como el rostro de la morena parecía tenso pero siempre mostrando calma, sonrió un poco ante el hecho de que la morena realmente sabía cómo mantener las apariencias- no me agrada la forma en que se ha dado, porque es una pantalla, un engaño para todos- suspiro levemente- pero me pregunto, también lo es para ustedes?

Pensé- dijo la morena pero Rangiku no pudo evitar reírse, haciendo que la morena se molestara un poco más ante la actitud poco seria de la pelirroja, pues le para ella que lo que hablaban era serio.

Pensaste que- pregunto tratando de calmar su risa- que estaba celosa- negó con su cabeza- ese no es el caso- Soi no es amiga de sus exparejas.

La morena respondió rápidamente- pero realmente, yo no soy su pareja.

Rangiku sonrió levemente y se obligó a poner un poco de seriedad- si vas a ser mi paciente quiero que seas consiente que tienes que ser tú la que decida será atendida, no porque no te queda otra opción -la morena trataba de hablar, pero ella no la dejo- si aceptas ser atendida por mí, el tema no será Soi a menos que yo saque el tema a colación.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas en confusión.- como es...- suspiro- creo que ya soy tu paciente.

Rangiku puso su rostro peligrosamente serio- le dije a Soi que podía verte hoy a las nueve, pero eso no significa que acepto que seas mi paciente.

Pe..pero- se alarmo un poco- le dije a Unohana que tu serias mi doctora.

Ese es otro punto- dijo rápidamente- la doctora Unohana es una eminencia en cardiología, pero acá estamos en otro campo de la medicina y aquí- dijo señalando su consultorio- mando yo.

Yoruichi se puso un poco molesta- no voy a rogar para que me atiendas- espeto molesta.

Tampoco quiero eso- dijo suavemente- mira puedes ir con Soi y quejarte, pero yo quiero que seas tú la que esté de acuerdo consigo misma en ser atendida, en que quieras sanar, vencer miedos, no esperar el tener que sedarte para que calmar tus nervios o que no entres en pánico.

Como es que…- pregunto la morena.

No fue Soi si es lo que piensas- aclaro rápidamente- conozco a la doctora Kosetsu y ella me hablo para ver que hacia contigo después que despertaras- la pelirroja miro su reloj y miro hacia la morena y le tendió una pequeña tarjeta- ahí se encuentra a mi numero privado y el del consultorio- suspiro- la consulta termino, piensa lo que te he dicho y si quieres que sea tu doctora después de toda esta charla, llámame.

Yoruichi miro la pequeña tarjeta y vio a la pelirroja que para su pesar hablaba en serio, tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en su bolso- entiendo, gracias por las molestias- dijo suavemente y camino hacia la salida.

* * *

Soi estaba escuchando al jefe del departamento finanzas y trataba de poner atención a lo que decía, pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Yoruichi, pero no era el típico pensamiento de enamoramiento o de anhelo, más bien era de preocupación y nerviosismo.

Eran las 10:27 y sabía que a esta hora Yoruichi posiblemente ya había salido del consultorio de Rangiku, entonces cuál era su preocupación… Rangiku Matsumoto, su amiga del alma, ella realmente podía confiar en ella y de su profesionalismo, pero por otra parte tenía esa manía protectora con ella y eso podía resultar en un problema con Yoruichi porque si la pelirroja era protectora, la morena era una mujer extremadamente posesiva y celosa.

Después de dos largas y angustiosas horas Soi Fong no perdió tiempo y marco su teléfono rápidamente con el número de Rangiku que para su mala suerte sonó, sonó y la mando al buzón.- pero qué diablos- dijo molesta- increíble que lo tenga apagado.- suspiro y salió de la oficina.

Lisa se encontraba al teléfono y vio que Soi estaba frente a ella- lo siento, pero la señorita Shihōin parece que tiene apagado su teléfono y aún no ha llegado a casa.

Bien.- dijo suavemente y poniendo su rostro serio- deja de intentar posiblemente no contestará- sonrió levemente- que tenemos para la tarde.

Nada, más que preparar el informe para finanzas – dijo Lisa- la señorita Shihōin ya casi lo estaba terminando, me dio una copia para revisión.

Encontraste algo que corregir- pregunto Soi.

La verdad no- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa al ver que Soi tenía esa cara de satisfacción en su rostro- pero hay algo que deseaba consultar- dijo suavemente.

Dime- cuestiono Soi.

Usted sabe porque la señorita Shihōin desea contratar un asistente- pregunto Lisa.

Una evidente sorpresa para Soi Fong- perdón- dijo contrariada- otra asistente- no lo se en verdad, me tomas por sorpresa.

Bueno, pensé que usted sabia- dijo Lisa- es que ya tengo a la persona seleccionada y ahora no sé cuál será el próximo paso.

Soi suspiro- mañana ella regresa a la oficina y seguramente podrás hablarlo con ella, mándame el informe a mi correo, yo lo terminare.

Ahorita mismo señorita Fong- dijo Lisa y vio como ella regresaba a su oficina.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba en una cafetería a unas calles de Midtown Tower, con la tarjeta en la mano y meditando todo lo que había pasado, después de su desastrosa consulta con Rangiku fue por algo de comer pues no desayuno en casa para poder llegar a tiempo a la dichosa consulta, sin contar que el nerviosismos no le permitió probar bocado alguno.

Tenía casi tres horas en la cafetería y realmente no le importaba perder su tiempo ahí, no quería llegar a casa y que su padre le preguntara como le había ido, no quería contestar las insistentes llamadas de la oficina así que solo puso su teléfono en modo silencio y que sonara hasta que la llamada se fuera al buzón, sabía que Soi Fong trataría de saber cómo le fue en su consulta médica con su querida amiga.

Pero entonces, porque ella aún tenía esa tarjeta en su mano en otra ocasión la hubiese tirado al primer recipiente de basura sin miramiento, aunque debía de darle crédito a la pelirroja porque en primer lugar no era que se negaba a ser su doctora, se negaba a la manera en que ella había llegado a su consultorio y era casi obligada.

Entonces ella realmente quería esto, hablarle a una extraña sobre sus miedos e inseguridades; abrir su alma y corazón para que viera como era en realidad- esto es una mierda- dijo suavemente y llamo al mesero.

**Midtown Tower- Martes 12:55 PM (Segunda Sesión- Acuerdo)**

La morena iba dentro del ascensor que marcaba el piso número 7, saco su teléfono y mientras la puerta se abría marcaba el número que decía en la tarjeta.

Hola -respondió suavemente una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Soy Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo suavemente, hubo un momento de silencio y luego hablo - quiero que tú seas mi médico y quiero superar esa cosa que tengo con los hospitales.

Es bueno escuchar eso- dijo pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –acepto atenderte, pero no quiero hablar de esto por teléfono.

Eso está bien por mí - la morena sonrió - estoy en la sala de espera de tu consultorio.

Hubo un sonido de movimientos en la línea y de pronto la puerta se abrió impetuosamente y con teléfono en mano Rangiku Matsumoto mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, corto la llamada inmediatamente- puede pasar señorita Shihōin.

La morena guardo su celular y camino hacia la pelirroja, que al instante la dejo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Pensé que tomaría más tiempo el que te decidieras - dijo la pelirroja.

La morena sonrió amargamente- tampoco espere eso, pero luego de ver cuantas llamadas pérdidas tengo de la oficina no me pareció prudente dejarlo para mañana.

Yo dije que tenía que ser tu decisión- suspiro la pelirroja.

Y lo es - dijo seriamente- pero admito que tampoco quiero molestar a Soi, diciendo que al final no intentaré hacer algo con mi problema.

Rangiku sonrió levemente - bueno, por lo menos no eres la única que ha contactado - vio como por un instante la morena cambio su actitud pero rápidamente. Intentó parecer impasible- en todo caso, me alegro que reconsideraras.

Realmente no es fácil - suspiró - no soy de las personas que van y cuentan sus problemas o su vida a un desconocido.

Bueno yo tampoco soy de meterme en la vida de los demás o querer saber todo - sonrió maliciosamente - no espera, si me agrada y más cuando me pagan por ello- dijo con una sonrisa y la morena no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

Entonces, cuál es el siguiente paso- pregunto algo inquieta.

Lo primero es aclararte que lo que hablemos de ahora en adelante, será sólo entre nosotras pues todo será considerado como secreto profesional.

Gracias por la aclaración, pero aun así es difícil sentirse cómoda con todo esto- dijo la morena con seriedad.

Entiendo el punto, pero es más difícil cuando tienes la idea errónea en tu mente de que invado tu vida, tu espacio personal y hasta que me apropio de tu novia.

Sé que es descabellado, pero es algo que no puedo evitar- dijo suavemente – aun no puedo comprender como es que ella acepto compartir su apartamento, siendo ella tan independiente.

Rangiku sonrió- que quieras ser una isla no significa que no puedes ser habitada, además no soy masoquista para meterme a un cuarto y escuchar a la novia de mi ex – sonrió- si ese fuera el caso.

Ella me dijo que eres muy profesional- dijo la morena.

Rangiku suspiro y se puso seria- porque soy profesional debo señalar que no estas acá para hablar de Soi o de mí.

Bien, pero quiero ser franca- dijo la morena- siento celos- dijo suavemente- siento que tienes algo con ella, que yo perdí hace tiempo.

Eso de los celos ya lo sabía, lo note en el restaurante la vez que nos encontramos- dijo suavemente.- pero tú tienes una relación con ella.

Pero tú sabes los términos de esa relación- bufo la morena y se quedó pensando- hay veces que siento que las cosas se me van de las manos.

Es normal- dijo la pelirroja - no todo lo que nos proponemos debe salir como lo queremos.

Lo sé- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero a lo que me refiero es que cuando creo que puedo hacer algo bien parece que todo sale al contrario.

Y con eso te refieres a algo en específico- pregunto la pelirroja, sacando una pequeña libreta y anotando en ella.

No lo sé- suspiro- sabes lo difícil que es ser un Shihōin- sonrió al ver como Rangiku negaba con su cabeza- soy hija única, la princesa de papa- su mirada parecía perdida- todos esperan que sea perfecta, hasta mi padre aunque él no lo diga.

Es una carga lo de tu apellido- pregunto.

No en realidad- dijo algo sonriente- papa me enseño que debo estar orgullosa de ser una Shihōin y todo lo que conlleva, pero la gente tiende a tener una percepción errónea de lo que puedo ser o de quien soy.

Le percepción de las personas la mayoría de veces son equivocadas, parece que tienden a estereotipar- sonrió levemente- aunque el que te muestres de una manera, sintiendo o siendo de otra no ayuda a ver como en realidad eres- dijo la pelirroja.

Yoruichi sonrió- no todos merecen saber cómo en realidad soy.

Rangiku sonrió y anoto algo en su libreta- como fue el cambio de ser hija única a tener una persona con quien compartir tus padres.

La morena suspiro- fue extraño- dijo con una media sonrisa- recuerdo que papa salió de viaje de improvisto, mama tomo la tarea de contarme que la niña que llegaba a jugar de vez en cuando iba a quedarse con nosotros, que sus papas habían muerto y que yo sería como una hermana mayor para ella- suspiro- fuimos de compras para arreglar su habitación, a los cuatro días llego junto a papa.

Que pensaste- pregunto la pelirroja.

Al principio me pareció que tendría con quien jugar- sonrió- pero ella no era justamente muy activa- vio como Rangiku negaba con la cabeza- era más bien calmada, luego le tuve un poco de celos, mama paso como una semana todas las noches en su habitación hasta que se dormía y papa pasaba más tiempo con nosotros.

Te sentiste reemplazada, por ella o que le daban más atención que a ti- inquirió la doctora.

No solo era la atención de mis padres- dijo con una sonrisa- se suponía que tendría una hermanita con quien jugar y ella apenas me miraba o me hablaba.

Típico- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- después del tiempo como fue.

Creo que el trato diario fue mejorando con el tiempo- dijo suavemente- mi amiga Kukaku y Kaien ayudaron bastante, además como cosa que me pareció linda y casi divertido fue que Soi nunca se refiero a ellos como padres, siempre fue Shiro-dono y Minako-san.

Como describirías tu niñez, en pocas palabras- pregunto Rangiku.

Normal, divertida y muy querida- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Rangiku miro sus apuntes y luego a la morena- he pensado que tus consultas sean de una hora y media, todos los días.

Por mi está bien, creo- dijo suavemente- con qué frecuencia tienen tus pacientes las consultas.

Como te lo he dicho, cada paciente es diferente- suspiro levemente- en tu caso, según se Shiro-dono tiene una cirugía pronto- la morena suspiro algo molesta- el que tu estés en condiciones de acompañarlo y darle ánimos es primordial, tampoco quiere decir que haremos esto de forma irresponsable.

Entiendo y en verdad agradezco la ayuda- dijo suavemente- y como hacemos con tus honorarios.

De eso no te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- tu novia se encargara de eso.

Realmente preferiría...- Rangiku negó con su cabeza y la morena guardo silencio.

Sé que preferirías pagarlo tú - dijo suavemente- pero ella no dejaría que pagaras tu tratamiento, siendo ella quien me recomendó, así que nos vemos mañana a las nueve.

* * *

Yoruichi asintió y salió del consultorio dando un respiro largo, vio su celular y marco el número que indicaba la última llamada perdida.

Buenas tardes, presidencia del conglomerado Shihōin- respondió Lisa el teléfono.

Lisa, tengo varias llamadas, acaso hay algún problema- pregunto la morena y alcanzo a escuchar como Lisa dejaba escapar un suspiro.

No hay ningún problema señorita Shihōin, la verdad es que la señorita Fong ha estado intentado contactarla, me parece que es algo de carácter personal- dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

La morena suspiro- bueno, puedes comunicarla o está ocupada.

Permítame y la comunico- dijo Lisa y rápidamente llamo a Soi- Señorita Fong, la señorita Shihōinestá en la línea y desea hablar con usted.

Comunícamela- espeto rápidamente y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Soi- dijo suavemente la morena.

Yoruichi, donde estas- pregunto rápidamente- sabes cuantas veces Lisa ha intentado contactarte.

Estoy en mi auto y voy camino a casa-suspiro- vi las llamadas, por eso correspondo- aclaro la morena.

Donde has estado todo este tiempo- pregunto con un tono algo molesto.

No sabía que mi novia fuera tan controladora- dijo la morena con un tono de burla y supuso que Soi estaría sonrojada o echando humo- fui a la cita con Matsumoto.

No te controlo- dijo suavemente- estaba- guardo silencio un momento- preocupada y quería saber cómo te había ido.

Me fue bien- aclaro la morena- no debías preocuparte, además tu amiga te puede contar en la noche.

Soi bufo- ni me ha contestado las llamadas- dijo indignada- todo bien- pregunto con un tono suave.

Si- respondió la morena- mañana regreso a la oficina, pero llegare tarde- aclaro rápidamente- tengo cita con Matsumoto a la misma hora.

Soi frunció el ceño ligeramente- pensé que las citas serian cada semana.

No, serán todos los días- aclaro la morena.

Bien, ten cuidado- suspiro- Yoruichi, te parece si mañana almorzamos, ya que hoy no iré a tu casa.

No tienes que llevarme a almorzar solo para compensar Soi- dijo la morena- entiendo que necesites tu espacio.

Un momento de silencio en la línea- no compenso, pero me agradaría hablar fuera de la oficina contigo para variar y tampoco quiero que Shiro-dono piense que hoy llego a casa solo porque somos novias.

Papa no se molesta porque pases en casa- dijo suavemente- será bueno salir de la oficina para variar- ten cuidado- la llamada termino y Soi no puedo evitar dar un largo suspiro, mientras que Yoruichi manejaba camino a casa con una sensación de tranquilidad.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a la mansión y rápidamente una de las muchachas de servicio se acercó a ella- señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente- la señorita Fong ha hablado muchas veces y otras veces la señorita Lisa- suspiro- además su padre ha preguntado por usted, desde que los señores Genryūsai y Kuchiki se marcharon, por cierto le dejaron saludos.

La morena frunció el ceño- ya hable con Soi Fong- respondió- cuanto tiempo estuvieron los señores con papa.

Vinieron como a las 9:30 y se marcharon como a las 12 del medio día- dijo haciendo memoria la joven- se les ofreció almuerzo pero ellos declinaron, pues tenían cosas que hacer.

Gracias- dijo la morena y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre que al verla entrar sonrió ampliamente.

Hija, que te tomo tanto tiempo- cuestiono el moreno.

Yoruichi sonrió y se recostó a su lado- fue un poco difícil mi primera sesión, realmente tuve un momento para pensarlo, según las indicaciones de la doctora.

Así que Ran-chan se puso difícilehh- dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa- ella es muy buena en su especialidad, creo que eso le ayudo para poder llegar a ser tan cercana a Soi.

Ella quería que yo estuviera de acuerdo en tratarme- dijo suavemente y miro a su padre- pero yo haría cualquier cosa porque tú estés bien.

Shiro se puso serio ante lo que la morena decía- espero recuerdes eso que me estás diciendo ahora.

La morena lo vio con curiosidad- me dijeron que vino Yamaji y Ginrei.

Si, preguntaron por ti- dijo con una sonrisa- pensé que debía dejar las cosas en orden por si acaso.

Papa- dijo la morena algo molesta- como piensas eso, además Unohana dijo que la operación no era riesgosa.

Bueno, cálmate- dijo suavemente- ya sabes cómo suelo de pensar en todo y en este caso solo busco tu bien y el de Soi, por cierto vendrá esta noche.

No- respondió la morena- tal vez mañana este por acá, pero quien sabe.

Como van las cosas entre ustedes- pregunto con seriedad Shiro.

La morena lo miro algo extrañada- bien, lo normal- respondió- no deberías de preocuparte por eso.

No me preocupo, solo me aseguro de que las dos están bien- sonrió- mañana vuelves al trabajo y desearía que intentaras hablar con Unohana para ver si ya puedo prescindir de la enfermera.

Papa no creo que Unohana apruebe eso- dijo sonriente- además no pienso ni arriesgarme en preguntar, porque no descansamos juntos y luego despertamos para ver la noticias y cenar.

No sé cómo es que puedes dormir tanto- espeto el moreno pero asintió dejando que la morena sonriente se acomodara a su lado.

* * *

Soi había dejado la oficina con su trabajo hecho para que mañana la morena no encontrara pendientes, por otro lado se sentía ansiosa por llegar al apartamento y no era para descansar, relajarse o para pasar un rato de ocio, tenía cosas que hablar con su amiga.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y escucho esa música que según Rangiku hacia que cualquier persona se relajara, camino hacia la cocina y ahí estaba con una copa de vino en su mano y preparando la mesa.

Oh llegas a tiempo la cena ya está servida- dijo la pelirroja con una cara sonriente.

La cena puede esperar- dijo Soi- te hable muchas veces y ni una vez te dignaste a contestarme.- espeto- no te molestaste en corresponderme.

Wou- exclamo Rangiku- suenas peor que Byakuya en los reclamos y eso que contigo no me acuesto.

Soi quedo descolocada ante esa respuesta y suspiro- solo quería saber que había pasado con la consulta, me preocupe.

Que te preocupaba- cuestiono la pelirroja con seriedad.

Ella, tu – se quedó pensando un momento- no quería que las cosas salieran mal, Yoruichi puede ser un poco aprensiva y tú eres – suspiro-muy profesional en tu trabajo, no entiendo porque tardaron tanto en una sesión, sin contar que la veras todos los días.

Así que ya sabes todos los detalles- dijo con seriedad- que sea profesional no quiere decir que no tenga corazón o escrúpulos.

No se me todos los detalles- dijo suavemente- solo lo esencial- suspiro- creí que tú me darías tu versión.

Rangiku enarco una de sus cejas y suspiro- te diré lo que le dije a ella, todo lo que hable con ella es considerado secretó paciente doctor, así que te recomiendo que no preguntes porque no hallaras respuestas de mi parte, si ella quiere contarte es su asunto.

Soi frunció el ceño- no te pido que me cuentes lo que hablan, solo quería saber cómo había sido su encuentro.

Entonces porque te enfadas- pregunto la pelirroja- vienes reclamando porque no te informo lo que pasa con tu novia- suspiro – te pido por favor que no le cuestiones sobre las sesiones y aclaro que el tratamiento que yo disponga con mis pacientes es el que considero mejor.

Bien- espeto Soi- entiendo el punto doctora Matsumoto.

Me alegro- dijo suavemente- ahora olvida tu amargura y siéntate a cenar.

* * *

La mañana del día miércoles llego y la sesión se llevó con total normalidad, Yoruichi conto parte de su niñez y para su asombro sintió que podía contar cosas que no contaba a nadie, realmente Rangiku hacia que todo fuera más fácil, preguntaba poco y dejaba que ella se desenvolviera asiendo que se sintiera cómoda, aunque le causaba curiosidad lo que podía escribir en esa libreta en sus manos.

A las 11 de la mañana estaba arribando a la empresa y para su deleite Soi ya la esperaba en su oficina, pero antes de poder hablar Lisa había dado los recados y lo que tenía que ver para ese día, cuando salió comenzó la conversación.

Quería informarte- dijo Soi suavemente- Lisa hizo reservaciones en el Hamadaya, así que tendremos que salir en treinta minutos.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- que celebramos para que me lleves al Hamadaya- dijo la morena acercándose a Soi y tomándola de la mano.

Soi sonrió apretó la mano de la morena- celebro el que quieras superar tus problemas- dijo un poco seria pero con su corazón acelerándose, pues la morena había acortado la distancia considerablemente tanto que podía sentir su respiración y su aliento sobre su rostro. Por su parte la morena no podía evitar querer un pequeño beso de bienvenida así que aprovecho que Soi le hablaba para acortar la distancia, así que ahí estaban una frente a la otra sus miradas encontradas los ardientes orbes dorados como el sol y el gris acerado como espadas que podía atravesar el alma.

La sonrisa juguetona de la morena y el leve carmesí del rostro de Soi fue lo último que vieron porque al instante las dos acortaron la distancia, el beso fue un leve contacto fue como un beso casto que duro poco, aun así las dos quedaron casi sin aliento y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, no paso mucho para que la morena volviera a besar a Soi que rápidamente respondió el beso y como parecía ser una costumbre la puerta de la oficina sea abrió siendo interrumpidas nada más u nada menos que por Lisa que al instante de verlas se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, aunque al instante se recompuso y hablo.

Lamento la interrupción, pero llame a su puerta – suspiro- señorita Shihōin, tiene una llamada de Kukaku Shiba.

Esta vez fue totalmente diferente, aunque fueron pilladas en una situación intima no hicieron gran lio, la morena no se apartó de Soi en ningún momento y Soi por su parte solo puso su rostro serio y no soltaron el agarre de su mano.

Será mejor que conteste- dijo la morena rápidamente- Pasa la llamada Lisa.

Si señorita- dijo rápidamente y salió de la oficina.

Vengo en media hora- dijo Soi y la morena le sonrió.

Soi salió dela oficina y la morena fue a tomar el teléfono, por su parte Soi al salir de la oficina de la morena se detuvo al lado del escritorio de Lisa.

Señorita Fong, lamento mucho…- Lisa comenzaba su discurso de disculpa pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por esa mirada que ponía Soi cuando no quería escuchar algo.

No debes disculparte, es algo que posiblemente te enterarías tarde o temprano- dijo Soi con total amabilidad- eres su asistente y en cierta forma sigues siendo como mi mano derecha en la oficina, así que está bien con que estés enterada de que somos pareja.

Lisa sonrió levemente- gracias por la confianza señorita Fong, aun así lamento haberlas interrumpido.

Soi asintió- puedes tomar tu almuerzo cuando nos vayamos- Soi chasqueo los dedos- se me olvidaba, recuerda que debes preguntarle a Yoruichi por lo del asistente que ya tienes resuelto.

Si, lo recordare- aclaro y vio como Soi comenzaba su camino a su oficina- señorita Fong, debo señalar que hacen buena pareja- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, mientras que Soi solo asintió y prosiguió su andar.

* * *

El almuerzo fue perfecto para la morena, Soi no había podido elegir un mejor lugar el Hamadaya era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio y el costo de sus platillos era algo realmente que considerar, aun así su comida y sus instalaciones eran de primera, con solo el hecho de tener una vista hermosa de un jardín japonés. La plática fue relajada e interesante, era extraño para la morena por una parte hace mucho tiempo no salía con Soi, es más hace mucho tiempo no tenían ese trato y mucho menos la conversación interesante y relajada que no fuera solo de trabajo o de Shiro.

Cualquiera que las viera podía decir que parecían una linda pareja, es mas todo parecía como si fuese una cita romántica si fuera verdaderamente el caso, pero la morena debía de recordar que…qué diablos debía de recordar, que todo era una farsa, realmente lo era…esa pregunta que Rangiku le había hecho se filtró en su cerebro y por su parte ella sabía la respuesta.

Para ella no era una farsa, porque esto era algo que anhelaba para su futuro, algo que deseaba para hoy y quizá era una tonta pero ahora no importaba si esto en el fondo era una pantalla, pues estaba dispuesta a hacerlo real y si los besos eran tan apasionados siendo solo una actuación, no podía imaginar lo que sería cuando conquistara a Soi verdaderamente.

Soi era otro lio, si Rangiku Matsumoto le preguntara él porque había llevado a la morena a un restaurante de lo más romántico y exclusivo, podía dar miles de escusas como alegar que fue un detalle por ir a la consulta o para calmar un poco los nervios de todo lo que habían pasado con el susto de Shiro, aunque Soi no era de andarse por las ramas podía responder llanamente que estaba siguiendo los consejos de ella…acaso no Rangiku le había indicado que fuera tras la morena, que conquistara a Yoruichi, entonces porque no debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo esa sonrisa en el rostro de la morena y el cómo sus ojos se iluminaron lo valía, efectivamente Yoruichi Shihōin era la mujer que podía reclamar su alma.

Entonces- pregunto la morena camino a la oficina- llevas a todas tus novias al Hamadaya.

Soi bufo levemente- no he traído a nadie, tú has sido la primera- sonrió levemente- no he tenido muchas novias como tú.

La mitad de las que los periódicos decían que eran mis novias, pero solo eran amigas- dijo la morena casi indignada- realmente nadie me había traído al Hamadaya, muchas gracias- dijo suavemente- como es que tú lo conoces.

Soi se puso seria- había una foto vieja de mis padres en ese restaurante- Yoruichi se puso seria, era poco lo que Soi hablaba de sus padres- mama me conto que fue ahí donde mi padre le pidió matrimonio.

Como es que te acuerdas de eso- pregunto la morena. Me imagino que tú eras muy pequeña cuando te lo conto.

Tenía seis años- aclaro Soi- fue un mes antes de que murieran.

La morena tomo la mano de su novia y le sonrió ampliamente el detalle fue significativo, no hubo mayor muestra de cariño másalládel contacto de sus manos con los dedos entrelazados, no hacía falta nada más que la alegría de pasarlo juntas y quizá haber avanzado en un acercamiento más allá de lo físico.

* * *

Regresando a la oficina cada una se dedicó a su trabajo y la tarde se fue más rápido de lo que pensaban para pesar de la morena había quedado con Kukaku para tomar un café, Soi por su parte le dijo que pasaría el rato con Shiro. A la hora de salida cada quien tomo su camino.

Entonces, me dices que Ran-chan no te quiso decir nada- pregunto Shiro.

No- dijo Soi muy pensativa y mirando el tablero de ajedrez – tampoco quiere que le pregunte a Yoruichi sobre sus sesiones- dijo suavemente y movió su torre.

Es una lástima – espeto Shiro analizando el juego- pensé que podías tener datos adicionales de su tratamiento- dijo con una sonrisa y con un movimiento del alfil capturo un caballo.

Soi hizo una pequeña mueca- en este caso creo que será mejor no entrometernos y esperar resultados.- suspiro y movió un peón.

Sabias que tu padre y yo habíamos pensado en casar a nuestros hijos, para no solo estar relacionados por negocios- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa- claro cuando nació Yoruichi y luego naciste tú dimos todo por nulo.

No me extrañaría de él, pero de usted- dijo suavemente.

Yo- dijo sonriente- algunas veces los padres deben hacer lo que crean mejor para sus hijos- Shiro movió su reina- jaque Mate.

Soi suspiro- acepto mi derrota- dijo sonriente- y lo mejor en este caso que seria.

Ayer dispuse todo lo legal con Ginrei y Yamamoto- vio como Soi fruncía el ceño- solo es cuestión de precaución y formulismo.

No me parece prudente que Yoruichi se entere de esto- dijo suavemente- ella puede tomarlo de otra manera.

Por eso te lo comento solo a ti- dijo serio- se que tu puedes mantener la calma y la objetividad- suspiro- me agradaría que pudieran formalizar mas su relación.

Soi parpadeo varias veces- formalizar- cuestiono.

Bueno solo es una idea que he pensado- dijo suavemente- me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes estarían apoyándose y saliendo adelante juntas como en un matrimonio- el moreno vio como Soi ponía cara de preocupación y se imaginaba que posiblemente su mente estaba procesando la información- sé que sería irresponsable de mi parte pedirles que se casaran, Yoruichi es una chica un poco difícil en cambio tu eres más sensata.

Me está pidiendo que me case con Yoruichi- pregunto con asombro y seriedad.

Shiro puso su rostro serio y vio directamente a los ojos grises de la joven Fong- me sentiría honrado que nuestras apellidos se fusionaran, estaría muy orgulloso de entregarte a mi hija para que sea tu esposa, creo que así podría morir en paz- sonrió ampliamente- unidas en matrimonio.

Pe…pero- Soi se alarmo- esto es muy precipitado-paso su mano por su cabello- apenas somos novias.

Solo piénsalo- dijo el moreno- podemos hacer que su matrimonio sea disoluble en un tiempo prudencial por si alguna de las dos está inconforme con su unión- suspiro- aunque preferiría que eso no se diera.

Soi bufo levemente- esto no es un contrato de negocios, hablamos de matrimonio- puso su ceño- hablamos de la vida de Yoruichi y de la mía.

No amas a mi hija-cuestiono Shiro.

Soi se sonrojo y puso su rostro estoico- eso no está en discusión.

Aun así no me respondes- señalo el moreno- puedo entender que las dos se sientan atraídas sexualmente.

No- espeto enérgicamente- el sexo es lo de menos- Soi intento calmar sus nervios- Yo… - cerro sus ojos un breve instante buscando las palabras que fueran claras y adecuadas y abrió sus orbes grises que podían atravesar como una espada- antes de tocar su cuerpo, anhelo y quiero tocar su alma, nunca he visto una sonrisa que pueda iluminar tanto como la de ella, su mirada puede fundir todo el polo norte con su intensidad, yo quiero verla feliz.

Shiro sonreía ampliamente- con un si hubiese estado satisfecho- dijo divertido y vio como Soi se sonrojaba- tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, Minako estaría feliz de escuchar el amor que le profesas a Yoruichi y no me equivoco al entregar a mi hija a tu cuidado.

Aprecio mucho sus palabras- dijo suavemente- pero me pesaría que Yoruichi se casara sin estar completamente segura.

Bueno ya veremos eso- dijo Shiro suavemente- no piensas cenar- cuestiono.

Esperare a Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- se siente cansado- pregunto al ver que Shiro tenía un semblante decaído.

Creo que la plática fue un poco emocionante- dijo suavemente- prométeme que lo pensaras- pidió Shiro con una sonrisa que se parecía a la de su hija y vio como Soi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, de improviso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la morena.

Papa- dijo alegremente y rápidamente sonrió hacia su novia- pensé que estarías dormido- dijo haciendo un leve puchero y besando la frente del moreno- buenas noches.

Buenas noches, hija- dijo Shiro un poco cansado- debo descansar- dijo suavemente- llévate a Soi que posiblemente tenga hambre y este cansada de escuchar a este viejo.

Soi sonrió- para nada Shiro- dono, Yoruichi se colocó a su lado y tomo la mano de su novia- que descanses papa- dijo la morena – vamos traje de cenar.

* * *

Las dos se encontraban comiendo en piso la sala de la casa, la televisión encendida y la morena muy cerca de Soi que a su parecer se notaba un poco tensa y hasta distraída, aun con eso Yoruichi aprovechaba la distracción de su novia para de vez en cuando darle bocados de comida con su cubierto de una forma muy cariñosa.

Soi se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Shiro, aun así no perdía detalle de como la morena hacia lo posible por ser cariñosa con ella, entonces eso era algo normal en ella o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones, las hormonas….

Pasa algo- pregunto Yoruichi al ver que Soi parecía distante.

Soi parpadeo- nada- dijo suavemente y le sonrió a la morena- gracias por la cena, pero realmente estoy llena.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- acaso papa te ha dicho algo.

No – respondió Soi rápidamente.- la morena suspiro y abrazo a Soi suavemente colocando su rostro en su cuello.

Pareces tensa- susurro suavemente aspirando el olor de su novia, cosa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de Soi.

Soi rodeo con sus brazos a Yoruichi y aspiro en su cabello- nunca he sido muy relajada- aclaro y frunció el ceño- hueles a tabaco.

La morena se soltó del abrazo- fue Kukaku- se quejó-aunque le dije que no fumara hizo caso omiso.

Tengo que irme- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie, a su vez tendió su mano para que la morena se levantara.

La morena se puso de pie y quedo muy cerca de Soi- Porque no te quedas- dijo la morena con suavidad.

Soi se acercó más a la morena tanto que sus cuerpos se tocaban levemente- no sería lo más correcto- dijo casi en los labios de la morena que estaba a punto de refutar lo que Soi había dicho, pero fue acallada por los labios de Soi que rápidamente movió sus manos a la cintura de la morena para pegarla a su cuerpo mientras sus labios la devoraban maestralmente, la morena por su parte subió sus manos a la cabellera de Soi que acariciaba mientras sentía la lengua de su novia jugar con la de ella y sin esperarlo el contacto ceso haciendo que ella soltara un gemido leve.

Soi sonrió sensualmente con suficiencia y satisfacción, su mirada acerada puesta en Yoruichi que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración muy agitada, de pronto sus ojos dorados que parecían llameantes de pasión, con los labios hinchados del beso apasionado que acababa de recibir.

Ves que no es conveniente que me quede- dijo Soi con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

La morena trato de calmar sus respiraciones, el calor que parecía devorar cada parte de su cuerpo y la pasión que Soi parecía haber despertado en ella- entiendo- dijo agitadamente y sonrió.

Será mejor que me vaya- dijo casi en un susurro Soi Fong- nos vemos mañana- tomo camino hacia la puerta dejando ahí a la morena que no tuvo la reacción de acompañar a su novia, pero sobretodo más que reacción tenía miedo de saltar sobre ella y no dejarla ir.

Diablos- dijo suavemente- necesitare una ducha muy fría.


	15. Chapter 15

Saludos y me disculpo por la tardanza del mismo, pero como había dicho en el capitulo anterior por motivos de trabajo los capítulos tardaran un poco mas.

Gracias por leer, Aly debo decir que no abandono mis historias y seguiré escribiendo...para tus preguntas sigue leyendo y sabrás, paolacelestial me agrada mucho saber que estas enganchada con la historia y que bueno que la curiosidad te trajo hasta acá, susurro nocturno espero que la ducha fria haga efecto. Mariana rosas muchas gracias por tus palabras y darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Elizz Sg gracias por la paciencia y por los comentarios.

pasen buen fin de semana,

* * *

**CAPITULO No 15**

Yoruichi Shihōin se encontraba sentada frente a Rangiku Matsumoto totalmente tranquila y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, no bastaba decir el porqué de su sonrisa y sus ojos centellantes, pero era una cosa que le causaba mucha curiosidad a la doctora, más cuando podía recordar que su querida y pequeña amiga había llegado anoche con un rostro totalmente preocupado y directamente a la ducha, ella pensó que solo era tensión sexual o su tensión normal, pero al ver a la morena totalmente diferente la tensión sexual no parecía ser el problema, aunque quien sabe.

Aun así ella era una profesional y cumplidora en sus deberes, fue así que la pelirroja aparto la preocupación por su enojona amiga y se centró en la mujer frente a ella.- Como te has sentido- pregunto para comenzar la consulta.

La morena se quedó pensativa- es una pregunta específica o en general.

Lo que desees contestar- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien en general- sonrió levemente- siento que hay cosas que van mejorando de a poco que me preocupaban- se encogió de hombros- más bien creía que no funcionarían, aunque me preocupa papa.

Te preocupa el que de el- pregunto anotando algo en su libreta- la operación u otra cosa.

La operación siempre me preocupa, pero trato de no pensar demasiado en ello- dijo bajando el rostro- me preocupa lo que está haciendo o lo que no dice que hace- frunció levemente su frente.

Matsumoto volvió a escribir en la pequeña libreta y miro fijamente a los ojos dorados- la evasión no siempre es buena- suspiro- acaso esperas que te diga algo y que está haciendo Shiro- dono para que te preocupes.

Es mi padre y no es de los que se queda quieto esperando- suspiro- el que no diga nada es sospechoso, además…- freno su charla pensando si debía hablar de lo que primeramente no era un tema para hablar.

Además que- cuestión la pelirroja- ya te he dicho que puedes hablar con libertad.

Lo sé- sonrió levemente- ayer Soi estuvo a solas con papa, cuando que llegue a casa después de ir a tomar un café con una amiga, ella parecía tensa y algo pensativa.

Ella siempre esta tensa- dijo la pelirroja arrugando su nariz y tratando de atar cabos en su cabeza.

Tienes razón- masculla suavemente- pero papa siempre ha influenciado de forma diplomática las decisiones de Soi, y ella siempre ha tomado en cuenta lo que papa pueda decir y eso me preocupa.

Te preocupa que se meta en su relación- pregunta Rangiku- aun cuando esta relación no es tan verdadera.

La morena palideció, en cierta forma estaba mostrando que esa relación le importaba más de lo que se podía pensar- sea lo que sea nadie debería meterse en lo nuestro.

Rangiku sonrió, la morena de verdad era un closet con mucho esqueletos ocultos- se lo que piensas de tu padre y lo que es para ti, así que…- suspiro- debo preguntar ´por tu mama.

Un atisbo de angustia pasa por su rostro y suspira levemente- mama, era la mejor del mundo- dijo con voz entrecortada- ella me hacía sentir querida, segura- una lagrimas brotaron sin que pudiera evitarlo- podía venir con un cero o con un diez y su amor hacia mí no cambiaba.- Rangiku le paso un pañuelo desechable.

La morena limpio sus lágrimas y respiro – lamento el espectáculo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

No te preocupes por eso- dijo suavemente- además he tenido más shows que estos.

La morena sonrió ante el comentario, realmente Rangiku podía calmar la tensión- mama siempre estaba ahí, papa por el trabajo viajaba mucho y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, ella estuvo cuando obtuve mi primer medalla en competencias de natación, cuando obtuve mi cinturón negro – suspiro- escucho cuando le conté sobre mi primer beso con mi amigo Kisuke.

Y fue así como siguió la sesión de este día, Yoruichi comenzaba a contar sobre su mayor tesoro, ese que guardaba celosamente en su memoria y corazón. Desde la muerte de Minako ella no había hablado de su madre con nadie y ahora parecía sentir que era un poco liberador y de una manera extraña aun dolía.

* * *

Soi Fong no podía trabajar en paz, en realidad desde ayer estaba intranquila era de suponer que la charla con Shiro le causaría ese efecto, muchas cosas que digerir, que meditar y pensar; pero eso no era todo lo que le molestaba y ella lo sabía, en su interior podía estar ejecutándose una tempestad ya que su conciencia y sus pensamientos parecían torturarle de una manera cruel e incansable, realmente era su raciocinio la primera en ejecutar un estricto juicio a sus acciones y no era demás, ayer se había dejado llevar, había cruzado los límites infranqueables y las reglas auto impuestas que siempre trataba de no infringir.

Fue extraño o más bien idiota en toda la extensión de la palabra, como era posible que había actuado de esa forma tan pasional, carnal y descontrolada, a que jugaba y que pensaba obtener- **_idiota_**\- se decía una y otra vez, ella no debió haber besado a Yoruichi de esa forma tan desinhibida, fue una pequeña falla en su sistema de control ella podría interpretarlo de esa manera, no cabía duda que luego de llegar a casa su cuerpo lo había resentido y la ducha fría que había tomado no fue suficiente para calmar el fuego que ardía en su interior, luego al dormir fue como ir de paseo por la casa del horror, dio vueltas en su cama toda la noche y sus pensamientos fueron demasiado tortuosos con preguntas que se plantaba en su interior, porque no había mantenido el control con la morena? que hubiera pasado si se dejaban llevar?

Ella lo sabía y en su interior no podía negarlo aunque no lo dijera o expresara con palabras, amaba Yoruichi Shihōin a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia y de sí misma; había intentado olvidarlo, obviarlo y hasta enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser.

En el mismo momento en que la morena se había marchado a Europa ella había desistido en su romántica ilusión y esperanza de que la morena podía sentir lo mismo por ella, era obvio que la distancia lo cambiaba todo y no solo eso era un razón valedera, ya que por desgracia Yoruichi se había distanciado de ella mucho antes de marcharse, al paso del tiempo cuando comenzó su relación con Tia fue un poco perturbador en su interior porque en el fondo ella sabía que era como sustituir a una persona por su parecido, aunque al final había sido refrescante y hasta bueno, Tia era tan diferente a Yoruichi en su forma de ser y ella podía sentir la seguridad de no perder el control de sus sentimientos, pero Tia al paso del tiempo pedía más y ella no podía dárselo fue así como empezaron las discusiones y la convivencia fue insufrible, Soi intento arreglar todo y dar su brazo a torcer con ciertas cosas pero Tia Halibel había cruzado una línea que Soi no podía obviar y esa era hablar y despotricar su frustración y veneno sobre Yoruichi Shihōin, fue ahí en ese momento que toda su relación había sido terminada.

Un suspiro de parte de la peli azul mientras veía el reloj de su escritorio, ella había cuidado de no volver a sentir el descontrol, la ansiedad, la angustia, los celos, el pánico, los arrebatos, la excitación desbordante y esa felicidad que da fuerzas y sentido a la vida, eso que solo Yoruichi le despertaba con una sonrisa, con esa mirada diáfana, con su cercanía, pero ayer había transgredido la regla auto impuesta de evitar contacto físico por iniciativa propia y más siendo innecesario, pero que podía hacer cuando la idea de Shiro había hecho eco en su alma, fue así como su corazón anhelante y egoísta quiso por una vez tener algo que deseaba.

¡Casarse! Ciertamente era descabellado más cuando su relación era falsa, sin contar el hecho de que Shiro había pensado en una salvedad por si su unión no funcionaba, como si fuera un contrato de negocios, un poco inaudito y fuera de tiempo pues el matrimonio se podía asimilar como una obligación para Yoruichi, para Soi después de la sorpresa, la incomodidad y la molestia no podía negar que algo en su corazón se hincho de ilusión cuantas veces ingenuamente siendo adolescente había fantaseado con un futuro junto a la morena, vivir con ella, compartir preocupaciones, alegrías, tristezas …y por supuesto la intimidad, ese ultimo pensamiento era tan anhelante y a la vez tan excitante que había alborotado todas sus hormonas y sentidos, fue así que cuando estaban cenando y la morena parecía estar siendo cariñosa y detallista con ella no pudo evitar sentir que el tiempo se había detenido y a la vez habían regresado a ese momento en que eran adolescentes, el momento crucial cuando Soi comenzaba a descubrir que el cariño y admiración hacia su hermana de crianza era amor, los momentos cuando la morena era tan cariñosa con ella, cuando le robaba pequeños besos y le hacía sonrojar, momentos en que podía sentirse correspondida.

Fue ahí en el piso cuando Yoruichi le ofrecía comida de su plato y le obsequiaba esa mirada limpia que denotaba un cariño especial, en ese instante ella deseaba mostrarle que no le era indiferente, que ella podía derretir el polo norte con sus ardientes ojos y a la vez podía derretir su frió corazón y botar todas sus barreras. No lo pensó y actuó dándole a la morena un beso apasionado, lleno de anhelo, necesidad y deseo, para su sorpresa fue correspondido con avidez por la morena, ciertamente fue un detonante en su interior porque ella exploro su boca por completo y al escuchar el jadeo de la morena fue como música a sus oídos y un reguero de pasión en su interior, tanto así que le dio miedo y termino abruptamente el beso...aun lo recordaba, esa sensación de sus labios y la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido, como se estremeció ante el contacto y como Yoruichi después del beso quedo ahí con los labios henchidos, su respiración trabajosa y esos orbes hermosos cerrados, que luego de abrirlos parecían oro derretido en fuego.

Diablos- espeto molesta- debo dejar de pensar en eso- dijo pasándose las manos por la cara, se levantó de su silla y fue hacia el tocador, abrió el grifo y con sus manos se aplicó un poco de agua en el rostro para refrescarse y se vio al espejo, sus mejillas estaba un poco rojas de la breve excitación ante los recuerdos- como pude hacer eso- se reprendió por enésima vez- como le veré a la cara hoy- suspiro, estaba avergonzada de su accionar y de en cierta forma tomar ventaja de su falsa relación para saciar su deseo, un deseo que parecía crecer de forma incontrolable, y ahora no podía pensar en la manera de dar la cara a Yoruichi después de su arrebato pasional, si lo pensaba bien hasta antes de eso los arrebatos eran iniciados por la morena, porque debía ella sentir vergüenza acaso era diferente- ya basta- se dijo a si misma- solo debo respirar y controlarme- exhalo y vio el reloj eran las 11:10, frunció el ceño la morena ya tenía que haber llegado, pero hoy parecía que se había retrasado.

* * *

Yoruichi había pasado por un pequeño parque que se encontraba en el trayecto a la oficina, quería calmar sus emociones por recordar a su madre, había llorado solo con hablar de ella y podía decir que llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo, pero esos recuerdos de lo que significaba su madre para ella hicieron mella en su estado de ánimo y necesitaba estar tranquila para llegar a la oficina pues Soi siempre estaba pendiente de su llegada y de que su sesión fuera buena, después de 15 minutos retomo camino a la oficina.

Al llegar al imponente edificio del conglomerado suspiro levemente, desde su regreso a Japón se había prometido a si misma ser responsable con sus funciones como hija de Shiro Shihōin, pero este día se antojaba un poco nostálgico con ganas de estar en casa, fue así que al subir por el ascensor no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa tranquila- al menos ella estará ahí- se dijo a sí misma, obviamente esperaba que estar junto al amor de su vida le proporcionara un poco de calma y alivio. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella camino con paso determinado hacia su oficina, cuando de pronto su ceño se frunce ligeramente ante la sorpresa de ver una joven de gafas vestida con un traje sastre y pareciendo muy profesional- buenos días- dijo secamente.

Buenos días- respondieron casi al instante la extraña joven y Lisa.

Yoruichi vio hacia Lisa en confusión- Lisa, ven- dijo rápidamente y entro a su oficina seguida de Lisa.

La morena tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y suspiro- algo que informar- espeto rápidamente.

Lisa sonrió levemente- Nada de importancia los asuntos están siendo atendidos por la señorita Fong- suspiro levemente- yo quería hablar sobre la asignación de la contratación de un asistente.

Ahh –exclamo- es esa joven- cuestiono rápidamente.

Sí, su nombre es Nanao Ise me parece que es la adecuada para el puesto- dijo con un tono de convicción en su voz.

Bien- dijo un poco distraída- que vaya a recursos humanos que le hagan el contrato como asistente de la presidencia- Lisa la miro un poco atónita – no pongas esa cara- dijo con una sonrisa- se me había olvidado decirte que tú ya no serás asistente de la presidencia, no puedes seguir desperdiciando tu talento como asistente, así que serás jefa adjunta de la presidenta.

P...pero- dijo algo sorprendida, pues creía que estaba a punto de ser despedida o algo así.

Que – pregunto Yoruichi y suspiro- has sido mano derecha de Soi y en estas semanas he visto tu potencial, sé que se puede confiar en ti y eso me agrada- suspiro- mira, yo tengo cosas que resolver y son inmediatas, algunas personales y familiares, no creo que pueda estar tan pendiente de la empresa al cien por ciento y Soi- sonríe levemente- no quiero que ella tome la cargar de todo, sé que tú puedes apoyarla en todo y salir avante cuando por alguna razón ninguna de las dos pueda estar presente.

Agradezco mucho su confianza, señorita Shihōin- dijo Lisa con una enorme sonrisa.

No tienes que agradecer nada, tú te lo has ganado- sonrió- ahora bien, quiero que le enseñes todo lo que tú haces y que la amoldes a la forma en que has venido trabajando.

Por supuesto señorita- dijo Lisa con seriedad.

Yoruichi se quedó dudosa y pregunto suavemente- Soi está ocupada.

Si…No - Lisa suspiro ya que la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, solo de recordar que ella eran pareja; era algo que le costaba creer- quiero decir, solo está preparando lo de la reunión del lunes.

Yoruichi tiene esa cierta duda en su actuar y no sabía si ir con Soi o quedarse ahí, algo que para Lisa era un poco inaudito podía recordar la primera vez que la vio, la morena podía ser todo menos alguien insegura, su porte confiando, su sonrisa arrebatadora y su mirada ardiente que parecía fundir al que mirara.

Bueno, voy a estar en su oficina por si alguien me busca- dijo al fin la morena y salió de la oficina seguida por Lisa.

Cuando la morena llego a la puerta de la oficina de Soi se quedó ahí un momento tratando de escuchar algo detrás de la puerta, suspiro levemente al no escuchar nada y ahora se debatía en entrar o volver a su oficina….

* * *

Un toque suave en la puerta fue lo que saco a Soi de su trabajo, frunció el ceño y se levantó de su silla para ir a la puerta y cuando la abrió ahí estaba la morena con una pequeña sonrisa vacilante.

Hola – dijo Soi, sosteniendo la puerta de la oficina en sus manos.

Hola- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa y enarco una ceja ante la extrañeza de que Soi no la dejara pasar- puedo pasar o te encuentras con alguien.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- disculpa, solo...yo...- suspiro y abrió la puerta completo- pasa adelante, lo siento.

No importa- dijo la morena con un poco de diversión al ver a Soi que parecía nerviosa, entro y vio como Soi cerraba la puerta y le seguía.

Te tomo un tiempo llegar a la oficina- dijo suavemente.

La morena se encogió de hombros- quería pensar un poco- dijo y se acercó a Soi que por acto reflejo se movió rápidamente a su silla detrás del escritorio y Yoruichi parpadeo perpleja ante esa acción.

Acaso paso algo en tu sesión de hoy- pregunto Soi con una preocupación palpable.

Yoruichi negó con su cabeza y miro detenidamente a Soi que hoy parecía tensa y su actitud era muy distante, no como los días anteriores que parecía calmada y expectante cuando ella se acercaba, así que decidió hacer su movimiento, camino rodeando el escritorio para estar más cerca de Soi que ante el movimiento de la morena parecía que sus ojos se mostraban un poco reticente, cuando llego a su lado y se inclinó para un beso en la boca en un rápido movimiento Soi movió su rostro para que el beso quedara en su mejilla, haciendo que Soi sonriera tímidamente.

Que sucede- pregunto rápidamente la morena.

Soi cambio su actitud rápidamente y su semblante cambio a uno impasible- no sucede nada, solo pregunto cómo te ha ido en la sesión.

Por favor no hagas esto-dijo la morena con seriedad.

Hacer que- pregunto Soi un poco confusa.

Cambias- dijo suavemente- te alejas- suspiro y cerro sus ojos- no tenia deseos de venir y lo hice para verte, quería hablar contigo - su mirada denotaba tristeza- que cambio de ayer a el día de hoy- dijo angustiada- es como si quisieras que estuviese muy lejos y no me acercara, acaso hice algo malo.

Soi suspiro y paso su mano por el cabello- no- aclaro suavemente- todo es mi culpa.

Que- dijo incrédula sin terminar de entender.

Ayer, yo no debí besarte…..- comenzó a hablar, pero la morena no lo permitió y puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Soi.

No tienes por qué sentir culpabilidad- dijo la morena, suspirando largamente. Tomo a Soi en un abrazo suave, que la peli azul no pudo evitar corresponder dejando que sus brazos rodearan a Yoruichi por la cintura; por su parte la morena ya había hundido su rostro en la parte derecha del cuello de Soi que parecía tensarse levemente.

Que sucede- pregunto Soi cautelosa y comenzó a buscar respuestas a la actitud de Yoruichi que parecía no querer contestar y solo estaban ahí de pie abrazadas- porque no querías venir a la oficina.

Yoruichi sonrió entre el cuello de Soi que pareció estremecerse levemente- ha sido una sesión un poco difícil.

Soi suspiro con molestia- hablare con Rangiku para….- otra vez fue acallada por la morena que le dio un leve beso en su boca.

No- dijo a centímetros de su boca- Soi, si te lo cuento es para que me entiendas, no para que hagas de novia protectora y vayas a reclamarle a Rangiku, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ella hace lo que tiene que hacer y ha sido muy paciente conmigo, solo….- suspiro largamente- hace mucho que no hablaba de mama con nadie.

Soi le regalo una leve sonrisa- ven vamos a sentarnos- dijo y la llevo hacia un sofá de visitas que estaba un poco lejos del escritorio, la morena le siguió, se sentaron juntas- no querías venir por eso - cuestiono.

No- dijo la morena moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa- solo quería ir a casa, meterme a la cama y hacerme bolita- dijo con una sonrisa triste- pero también quería unos mimos de mi novia.

Soi no puedo evitar sonreír tiernamente ante lo que la morena había dicho- Ven- dijo y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla- quieres hablar de ello o solo quieres estar tranquila un momento- pregunto mientras rodeaba a la morena con sus brazos de manera protectora.

La morena se tensó levemente- no lo vuelvas hacer- dijo suavemente haciendo un leve puchero- no te alejes y no te atormentes por algo como lo de ayer- dijo levemente- somos adultas y creo que sabemos lo que hacemos.

Soi suspiro- quieres que pida algo para almorzar- sonrió- almuerza acá y luego ve a casa y hazte bolita -dijo en tono divertido.

La morena sonrió- ahora mismo estoy muy cómoda en tus brazos.

Pero no puedo pasar todo el tiempo así, tengo que trabajar y si tú te quedas también tendrías que hacerlo- aclaro Soi de manera calmada.

Iré a casa luego de almorzar- se soltó de su abrazo y se quedó mirando a Soi fijamente- te informo que tenemos una nueva asistente.

Soi enarco una ceja con extrañeza- que pasara con Lisa.

La morena sonrió- la nombre jefa de la presidencia- vio como Soi sonreía- me parece que tiene mucho potencial para solo ser una asistente.

Tú, pensaste en eso- dijo con asombro.

Porque esa cara de asombro- dijo con fingida molestia- es que pensabas que solo soy una chica linda y sin cerebro.

No – frunció el ceño- jamás he pensado algo por el estilo.

Después de un tiempo estaban almorzando y su conversación parecía normal, el pequeño tropiezo de antes había quedado atrás y ahora solo estaban ellas charlando de todo y de nada.

* * *

Yoruichi bajaba de su automóvil de forma relajada después de pasar dos horas y media con Soi, había sido un tiempo relajante, maravilloso y a la vez esperanzador al pensar lo maravilloso de pensar en tener un futuro en común, la morena lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo eso no solo era atracción, química o un capricho, era amor puro y verdadero.

Movió su cabeza un poco para aclararse de esos sueños románticos, no era tiempo aun para soñar si es que quería dormir un poco, así que se deslizo sigilosamente en la casa para llegar a su habitación sin hacer algún ruido y alertar a su padre que había llegado, lo menos que quería era un interrogatorio de cómo iban sus sesiones con la doctora y como estaban las cosas con Soi.

Llego a su habitación y rápidamente se despojó de su ropa para ir y tomar una ducha para poder dormir fresca, al terminar apago móvil y se dispuso a descansar y así como lo había dicho se hizo bolita en su cama abrazando su almohada y se fue con Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

Después de una hora la morena despertaba totalmente renovada, se podía decir que atrás había quedado ese sentimiento de angustia y melancolía, así que con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro decidió pasar el resto de la tarde con su padre.

Al bajar las escaleras, se dirigió al despacho donde sabía que su padre pasaba las tardes viendo las noticias y las noticias financieras, entro con mucho cuidado y de pronto hizo un leve puchero- no es justo- dijo haciendo un mohín- quería sorprenderte.

Shiro sonrió- vi tu auto cuando fui un rato al jardín, que tal el descanso.

Justo y necesario- dijo la morena acercándose a su padre y dándole un pequeño beso.

Bueno, espero que no estés siendo un poco laxa en el trabajo y dejándole todo a Soi- dijo Shiro.

Claro que no papa- dijo un poco seria- solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Shiro la vio un momento y se quedó en silencio sopesando que hacer y recordando la charla que había tenido el día martes con sus amigos.

**_ ********************* Flash Back***********************_**

_Entonces, quieres actualizar el testamento- pregunto Ginrei con seriedad- no crees que estas siendo demasiado dramático, según he sabido la cirugía no es riesgosa._

_Shiro le miro serio- creo que no está demás ser precavido._

_Bueno, Kuchiki hará lo que pides- espeto Yamamoto con tedio- y yo seré el testigo de que no estás en tus cabales._

_Los tres rieron un poco, para aligerar el ambiente pues a los dos visitantes les parecía que Shiro actuaba por temor que era entendible, aunque no creían que aun tuviera presente la molestia y desconfianza que sentía ante los hospitales y los médicos en general._

_Entonces, que es lo apremiante para cambiar o actualizar- ´pregunto Ginrei._

_Acá está el documento- dijo Shiro entregando una hojas._

_Ginrei empezó a leer el documento y no pudo evitar bufar levemente, por un instante miro hacia Yamamoto y luego a Shiro, al terminar le pasó el documento a Yamamoto y comenzó su lectura, para todo esto Shiro parecía un poco intranquilo._

_Yamamoto suspiro y puso su semblante más serio- en verdad crees que ellas llegaran a las ultimas estancias._

_Pienso asegurarme de eso- dijo Shiro muy confiado- he estado meditando en eso, podemos pactar una unión con salvedad, así puedo estar seguro de que ninguna de las dos terminen odiándose si las cosas no funcionan._

_Y si ellas no quieren- pregunto Kuchiki._

_Tengo mis métodos para hacer que ellas consideren el matrimonio-dijo suavemente y suspiro- Yoruichi tendrá que obedecerme, además si ama a Soi porque no querría casarse._

_Quizá porque lo haces ver como un matrimonio arreglado y de paso obligado- espeto Yamamoto frunciendo su frente- creo que el problema no es el amor o cariño, desde la muerte de Minako Yoruichi se hizo más apegada a Soi, de la misma forma Soi siempre ha tenido este culto de admiración a Yoru-chan, al final quizá todo eso no era más que amor._

_Por lo mismo, ellas deben casarse- espeto - así me sentiría más tranquilo._

_Ginrei puso su rostro serio- sabes que soy un hombre de tradición y mi familia tiende a ser amante del protocolo, pero hasta para mi gusto puedo expresar que un matrimonio arreglado o por obligación es reprobatorio y fuera de época._

_Shiro se puso serio- solo hago lo mejor para mi hija- suspiro largamente- acaso no ven que es lo único que tengo._

_Deberías confiar en ellas- dijo Yamamoto._

_Te entendemos Shiro- aclaro Kuchiki- pero deberías esperar que ellas afianzaran su lazo, darles tiempo._

_Tiempo es lo que menos tengo- espeto molesto._

_Minako no estaría de acuerdo- dijo algo molesto Kuchiki y todos se quedaron un momento en silencio._

_Bien haremos todo lo que pides, pero con reservas- dijo Yamamoto con cansancio, mientras Ginrei Kuchiki lo miraba incrédulo._

_Gracias- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa._

**_ ********************* Fin Flash Back*********************_**

Hija- llamo rápidamente el moreno y vio cómo su hija ponía atención- ayer estuve hablando un poco con Soi, le dije que me gustaría que formalizaran su relación antes de mi operación.

Yoruichi miraba atento a su padre en espera de lo que quería decirle y en el momento que escucho lo que salía de su boca, su cerebro tardó en reaccionar pues todo parecía fluir en manera lenta y cada palabra parecía cortarle la garganta haciendo que le costara hablar, era esto por lo que ayer Soi parecía pensativa y un poco ensimismada. Porque su padre hacia estas cosas, su respiración parecía acelerarse y sus ojos denotaban incredulidad y dolor.

Cómo pudiste- dijo casi en un hilo de voz y cerro sus ojos para tratar de calmarse, sabedora que no debía discutir con su padre por cuestiones de salud.

Solo hago lo mejor para ustedes- dijo con calma viendo como su hija parecía no tener para bien la noticia.

Lo mejor- dijo con indignación- esto no se trata de dejar los pendientes resueltos y en orden por si algo pasa, estamos hablando de la vida de Soi y la mía, tú no tienes derechos de pedirnos eso.

Ella me dijo que lo pensara, pensé que tu estarías dispuesta- dijo con calma- acaso no la amas.

Ese no es tu asunto- dijo algo molesta- porque te empeñas en que se haga lo que tú quieres.

Yoruichi entiéndeme- dijo casi suplicante y la morena dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

* * *

La puerta del despacho fue azotada al cerrarse y la morena caminaba con pasos rápidos como escapando de algo, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Se sentía dolida y molesta con su padre, ella tenía razón y sus temores no eran infundados, en su mente afloraba la pregunta del porque Soi no le había dicho nada, con una mano en el volante y la otra limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas que no pudo contener, ella manejo hasta ese lugar el cual nunca visitaba y que esta vez parecía el más adecuado donde poder refugiarse, paso por Aoyama park y suspiro sabiendo que estaba cerca de su destino.

Soi Fong estaba terminando su día de trabajo y decidió matar su curiosidad, haciendo caso omiso a lo que días atrás había hablado con Rangiku, así que tomo rumbo a la Clínica Hope sabiendo que posiblemente su amiga se encontraría ahí, luego pensaría si debía ir a casa de los Shihōin. Después de unos veinte minutos de camino llego al su destino, bajo del auto y con rapidez entro a la clínica y se dirigió al ala de consultas y al ver que no había nadie no dudo en tocar la puerta, pero cuando se disponía hacerlo su teléfono sonó y ella se dispuso a contestar al ver en el identificador de llamada el número de Shiro Shihōin.

**_Shiro- respondió rápidamente._**

**_Soi, quería preguntarte si Yoruichi está contigo o si se te ha llamado._**

**_Soi frunció el ceño- no, pensé que estaba en casa._**

**_Bueno, es que tuvimos una especie de discusión- dijo algo nervioso- ella salió hace dos horas y no contesta mis llamadas, ya le pregunte a Kukaku y tampoco sabe de ella._**

**_No te preocupes, le llamare y luego la llevare a casa- dijo Soi con un poco de nerviosismo._**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la puerta Rangiku terminaba de arreglar los expedientes de sus pacientes y se preparaba para ir a casa cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella respondió rápidamente.

**_Matsumoto- respondió en forma profesional._**

**_Soy Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- sé que no es usual, pero quisiera saber si podía hablar contigo de forma no profesional._**

**_Rangiku frunció el ceño y se extrañó del tono triste de la morena- por supuesto, quieres que nos veamos en algún lugar._**

**_Estoy en el cementerio de Aoyama- dijo suavemente- te queda lejos- preguntó._**

**_No mucho- dijo suavemente- voy para allá._**

**_Gracias, te esperare- dijo suavemente y la llamada termino._**

Rangiku tomo su bolso y comenzó a apagar todo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dándole un buen susto, que paso rápidamente a la molestia al ver quien estaba a la puerta- quieres matarme del susto- espeto molesta.

Lo siento- dijo Soi algo apurada- Shiro me hablo, tuvo una discusión con Yoruichi y no ha llegado en horas, le llame y no me contesta el teléfono.

Rangiku suspiro- vamos sé dónde está- dijo suavemente y arrastro a Soi a su lado que se quedó confundida con la información que la pelirroja le estaba dando.

Hablaste con ella, donde esta- pregunto.

Cementerio Aoyama- dijo suavemente llegando fuera de la clínica y se quedaron ahí paradas porque Soi no se movió luego de esa información.

Soi puso cara de asombro y se quedó de piedra por unos instantes- vamos en mi carro- dijo y arrastro a Rangiku de forma poco amable.

Abrió el auto y rápidamente la pelirroja se subió extrañada por la actitud de Soi- discutiste con ella- pregunto rápidamente.

Soi encendió el carro y salió de ahí a toda velocidad en que era permitido- no, discutió con Shiro- frunció el ceño- que diablos hace en Aoyama- se pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

No tiene nada de malo que vaya al cementerio- dijo la pelirroja- y por favor maneja con cuidado, odio cuando lo haces estilo rápido y furioso.

Ea que no entiendes, ella nunca va al cementerio- dijo seriamente y viendo el camino- la única vez que ha ido fue en el entierro de su madre, no va ni cuando es obon.

Rangiku se quedó pensativa ante esa información, miro hacia el camino y en ese momento pasaban por el Aoyama Park, estaban muy cerca- espero guardes la compostura.

Soi le lanzo una mirada glacial, pero la pelirroja ya estaba acostumbrada a ello y no le hizo caso, llegando rápidamente buscaron un parqueo y salieron a toda marcha.- ven sé dónde es- dijo Soi y arrastro a su amiga a su lado.

Después de unos cinco minutos de camino que más bien parecía una marcha forzada, llegaron a un lugar donde las tumbas parecían un poco más cuidadas y a poca distancia pudieron ver a la morena sentada en una pequeña banca.

Soi dejo a Rangiku y se apresuró a ir junto a la morena, que al escuchar que alguien venia en su dirección rápidamente miro con un poco de confusión en su rostro pues ella esperaba a la pelirroja, fue tomada rápidamente en un fuerte abrazo- Yoruichi, dios estaba preocupada.

La morena se dejó hacer y a su vez se hundió en el abrazo que le ofrecía su novia, no sin antes ver que Rangiku estaba a unos pocos metros de ellas observando toda la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

si esto no es amor, entonces realmente he sido engañada- dijo Rangiku para si misma.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, primero que nada me disculpo por hacerlos esperar por la actualizacion y luego me disculpo por si es un poco corto, realmente ha sido un capitulo dificil de escribir aun asi aca esta y espero sea de su agrado.

Esta vez quiero agradecer infinitamente a los que han dejado reviews, sus comentarios han sido relamente de mucho animo y agrado para mi...hay veces que simplemente sientes que lo que escribes son solo palabras, aunque algunas veces quisieras desbordar tu alma en las letras...

agradezco a:

RednightR2R1... siento no merecer tus palabras pero las agradezco.

Mariana Rosas... no tengo estrategias para amntenerlos espectantes :P

paolacelestial...de esat historia hay de todo un poco, ternura, pasion, amor y quien sabe que mas.

Susurro Nocturno... no leas antes de dormir... no habia tanta intriga -.-u

jScaelet... me alegro que te agrade como avanza la historia y,,,me intriga tu cara de borrego.

Aly... intente otro final de capitulo asi no me acusan de intrigar :P perdona sime tardo, es por trabajo...hey tengo que tarbajar para vivir.

saludos... buena lectura y gracias por leer.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 16**

Que estas haces aquí- pregunto la morena luego de soltarse del abrazo de Soi, que dejaba escapar un suspiro contenido.

Shiro me hablo para preguntar si estabas conmigo,- dijo seria- el parecia preocupado, habia llegado al hospital y vi cuando Rangiku estaba por salir.

No soy una niña para que el se preocupe- dijo molesta.

Yoruichi- se quejo Soi.

Yoruichi bufo- debemos irnos- dijo suavemente y comenzó su camino hacia donde se encontraba Rangiku- gracias por venir- dijo con una sonrisa.

De nada- dijo amablemente- aunque siento lo del lastre.

Oye, te estoy escuchando- se quejo la peli azul.

Yo quería que escucharas- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Soi lanzo una de sus miradas molestas a Rangiku y tomo la mano de la morena- vamos, te llevare a casa.

La morena se detuvo- Soi- llamo suavemente- iré con Rangiku en mi auto- dijo suavemente- además no voy a casa, hoy pienso quedarme con Kukaku.

Soi se tenso levemente- no quiero que te quedes con Kukaku y Kisuke- dijo muy seria.

La morena enarco una ceja en confusión y miro hacia Rangiku que las observaba con una cara de sorpresa y diversión.- aun te molesta Kisuke- pregunto extrañada.

Soi se sonrojo levemente y paso su mano por el cabello y trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversacion- si no quieres ir a casa, porque no te quedas con nosotras en el apartamento.

Rangiku abrió sus ojos sorprendida de la propuesta de Soi para con la morena, era sabido y como una regla auto impuesta que Soi no llevaba novias a dormir a casa, es más raras veces las llevaba a pasar el rato y si lo hacía era para acallar las molestias e interrogantes, la morena no sabía que contestar fue tomaba con la guardia baja, realmente su interior podía estar haciendo volteretas de la emoción y por otra parte tomar las cosas con total precaución no quería echar más leña al fuego, con el incendio de su padre tenia demasiado.

Bueno, lo piensas en el camino- dijo Rangiku al ver que la morena no decía nada y que Soi estaba más tensa por la inminente respuesta y sus celos exagerados.

Yoruichi asintió y miro hacia Soi- gracias- dijo suavemente, se acerco para darle un beso en la frente y apretó su mano suavemente, luego se fue junto a Rangiku que empezaba su camino al parqueo.

Soi se quedo un momento para ahí viendo como avanzaban, suspiro largamente- malditos celos- espeto molesta- maldito Kisuke- bramo suavemente y tomo su teléfono ymarco un numero muy conocido para ella.

**_Hola- respondió una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea._**

**_Shiro-dono – dijo Soi de manera ceremoniosa y calmada- Yoruichi está conmigo y Rangiku, todo está bien._**

**_Shiro sonrió levemente- que bueno, vienen a casa para la cena- pregunto._**

**_No- respondió suavemente._**

**_Aun está molesta- pregunto Shiro._**

**_Cualquiera lo estaría- dijo suavemente- le dije que no debía comentarlo con ella._**

**_Ella también merecía saber mis expectativas con su relación- dijo sonriendo._**

**_Con todo respeto Shiro- dono, sus expectativas me tienen sin cuidado, es Yoruichi la que me importa- suspiro Soi algo molesta- ahora si me disculpa, debo colgar_**.

La llamada se corto y Shiro sonrió gratamente- vaya, primera vez que es irreverente- dijo sonriendo- me agrada- dijo satisfecho.

* * *

Rangiku y Yoruichi caminaban hacia el parqueo en completo silencio, hasta el momento en que la pelirroja hablo- di que si y deja de debatirlo en tu interior - dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la morena suspirara- ella no ha llevado a nadie para que se quede a dormir, hasta el dia de hoy.

La morena se sorprendió- de veras- cuestiono y vio como la pelirroja asentía de manera divertida.

Por otra parte Soi avanzo a pasos rápidos y llego hasta donde la morena y Rangiku le esperaban – vamos- dijo suavemente.

Bien, yo te sigo- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa- pero lleva algo de cenar.

Soi se quedo un rato tratando de entender lo que decía y de pronto sonrió ampliamente ante lo que significaba las palabras de la morena- Rangiku sabe el camino te guiara, yo ire por la comida- dijo suavemente y las tres subieron en los autos.

* * *

Los dos autos salieron del cementerio, el de la morena primero y Soi tras de ellas a este punto la morena no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio, ya que por fin pudo visitar la tumba de su madre y no negaba el hecho que hasta el día de hoy aun la extrañaba mucho y sobre todo como le necesitaba, no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Rangiku le tendió un pañuelo desechable que la morena tomo rápidamente- gracias.

La pelirroja sonrió amablemente y vio el retrovisor notando que Soi ya no las seguía y eso indicaba que era hora de comenzar- así que quieres hablar de manera no profesional.

La morena sonrió- creo que en este momento me es difícil separar a la profesional de la persona particular.

Bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- no te culpo, Soi me acusa de analizar todo lo que hablamos y lo que ella hace- suspiro- no es que tampoco puedo decirle a mi mente, apágate.

Entiendo muy bien lo que ella siente- dijo con una sonrisa- cuando estábamos ahí, no decías nada y solo observabas.

La pelirroja sonrió- bueno, es refrescante ver a tu controlada amiga siendo un mar de emociones- la morena se puso seria en ese preciso momento y apretó el volante un poco más.

Te acuerda que te dije hoy que ella ayer actuaba extraño- dijo suavemente y vio como la doctora asentía- papa hablo con ella ayer, le dijo que él deseaba que nos casáramos.

Rangiku abrió los ojos en asombro y suspiro- esa fue la discusión con tu padre este día.

La morena bufo- créeme no fue discusión- suspiro- por eso no quiero ir a casa, si lo veo no podre contener mi molestia.

Entonces- dijo la pelirroja en tono calmo- eso te trajo hasta el cementerio, según me dijo Soi tú nunca lo habías visitado desde el sepelio.

La morena se puso un poco seria- si mamá estuviese seguramente papa no haría nada de esto, papa cree que somos como un negocio que no quiere que obtenga perdidas.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse un poco, la morena la miro extrañada y sonrió junto a ella aligerando un poco la tensión y seriedad- lo siento- dijo entre risa la pelirroja- se como es Shiro-dono, el siempre viendo a futuro y al éxito, creo que es la única forma en que sobrelleva su perdida, quizá no sea la manera adecuada pero no debes olvidar que el siempre querrá lo mejor para ti.

La morena hizo una pequeña mueca- extraño a mamá- suspiro- alguien que arme el rompecabezas, no que diga que el rompecabezas es admirable.

Matsumoto suspiro- el rompecabezas esa es una extraña comparación - dijo suavemente- Soi no te hablo nada de lo que Shiro- san le dijo.

No – dijo haciendo una mueca- pero como te dije, ha estado un poco pensativa, me imagino lo que ha de pensar.

La pelirroja bufo levemente- pues dímelo, porque yo rara vez le atino.

Ella siempre trata de hacer lo correcto y temo que piense que si no lo accede al matrimonio defraudaría a papa- dijo suavemente- se sentirá obligada.

Rangiku bajo el rostro levemente y sonrió- si la conocieras bien deberías saber que ella no hace lo que le ordenan y mucho menos obligada- suspira- ella es la que elige, sea para bien o para mal, Ohh ve a tu derecha y sigue dos calles recto- dijo señalando el camino.

La morena hizo lo que se le indico y mordió levemente su labio inferior- creo que me he equivocado.

Metete en ese complejo de apartamentos- indicio Rangiku y suspiro- en que crees haberte equivocado- pregunto de forma cautelosa.

La morena maniobro el auto y entro al parqueo de los apartamentos, no puedo evitar enarcar sus cejas asombro por el lugar donde vivía Soi, sin duda era un lugar un poco exclusivo y muy privado- puedo estacionar en cualquier lugar verdad- pregunto a la pelirroja que asintió y la morena termino el recorrido estacionándose y apagando el auto, aun con las manos en el volante suspiro- no debí pedirle fingir una relación.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguna de las se movió del auto hasta que Rangiku resoplo para botar tensión- creo que esto lo deberías de hablar con ella- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ahora subamos.

* * *

Yoruichi sonrió levemente y vio como la pelirroja salía del auto y ella hizo lo mismo, caminaron hacia el ascensor en completo silencio, al entrar Rangiku señalo el piso al que iban que era el séptimo, luego marco una clave y el ascensor comenzó su movimiento, la música suave y monótona del ascensor parecía llenarlo todo, la morena aun no sabía que decir, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y al salir y caminar por el pasillo pudo ver que el piso solo era de un apartamento y el de ella era el apartamento 7 del séptimo piso, algo divertido para la morena.

Rangiku saco su llave y abrió la puerta entro y de pronto se encendió la luz - entra- dijo a la morena que parecía inspeccionar el lugar una sala muy acogedora, sonrió al notar los colores que prevalecían en el apartamento, azul, blanco y tonos grises – ponte cómoda- dijo la pelirroja señalando un sofá.

La morena sonrió levemente y tomo asiento como le indicaba la pelirroja que le siguió y se situó frente a ella, fue Yoruichi la que hablo- no quiero que ella se case conmigo por obligación o porque se lo pidan y quiero que tú me apoyes con eso.

Rangiku enarco una de sus cejas – y cómo quieres que te apoye- dijo seria.

Hoy hablare con ella sobre lo que papa ha dicho y le diré que lo olvide- dijo suavemente y la pelirroja se quedo ahí sin saber que decir o pensando que decir.

Rangiku suspiro- quiero preguntarte - dijo seria- porque no querías casarte con ella, si en un caso ella lo aceptara.

La morena abrió sus orbes dorados con un poco de desconcierto- porque no es lo correcto, no de esta manera.

Hubo un breve espacio de silencio, las cosas parecían demasiado serias y el ambiente cayó en algo confuso y tenso, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sacos a las dos mujeres de sus reflexiones.

Soi entro al apartamento y al hacerlo se quedo de pie en la sala con expresión confusa, parecía que había interrumpido algo y el silencio en la habitación parecía muy denso, la morena miro hacia ella y luego a la pelirroja y Rangiku sonrió a la morena, luego se levanto de su asiento.

Por fin teníamos hambre- dijo en un tono calmo y tomo las bolsas de comida que traía Soi consigo- no se queden ahí- espeto divertida- vamos a la mesa- la pelirroja prosiguió su camino hacia la cocina dejando un poco atrás a la complicada pareja.

La morena se puso de pie y Soi comenzó su camino hasta colocarse cerca de ella y la detuvo un momento- todo está bien- dijo con tono serio y mirando el rostro de la morena con detenimiento.

La morena sonrió levemente- si, las cosas están bien- respondió.

Te traje algo de ropa para dormir- dijo suavemente, la morena sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de Soi.

Donde dormiré- pregunto la morena.

Conmigo- dijo Soi seria y comenzó su camino al comedor, evitando que Yoruichi viese como su rostro mostraba un tono rojizo.

Yoruichi se quedo sorprendida ante la respuesta y parpadeo un par de veces, cuando vio que Soi seguía su camino fue tras ella en completo silencio, se pregunto si podrían dormir juntas sin que las cosas se calentaran, pero eso era lo de menos acaso se olvidaba que debían de tener "esa" conversación lo antes posible, realmente debia sacar el tema a colacion o mejor dejarlo pasar.

* * *

La cena se llevo en total normalidad si se podía decir en este caso, era extraño para Soi el tener que compartir su zona de confort con alguien más que no fuese la pelirroja, pero si lo pensaba mejor Rangiku siempre había respetado sus espacios, su personalidad y su zona de confort, al final si era bueno que ella fuese psicóloga, por otra parte Rangiku estaba muy alerta a lo que la pareja hacia y en la forma que se comportaba cada una por separado y en conjunto. La morena lo que deseaba era ver a Soi en su ámbito natural, pero interiormente sonrió al parecer su novia era totalmente difícil de leer y casi nunca se relajaba por completo, pero le agrado mucho la relación e interacción con Rangiku pues era muy divertido, la psicóloga sabia hasta donde llegar en los comentario, burlas y acciones para con Soi, por su parte Soi parecía relajarse siendo un poco sarcástica y malhumorada aunque en realidad no lo fuera por completo.

Terminada la cena la pelirroja se despidió deseándoles buenas noches, mientras Soi y la morena que caminaban tímidamente hacia el dormitorio, Soi iba adelante y cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación la abrió y le dio paso a la morena de forma amable- pasa- dijo suavemente.

La morena entro a la habitación y se quedo parada a unos pocos metros de la puerta mientras visualizaba la habitación, que parecía ordenada y limpia, Soi cerró la puerta y suspiro, la morena siguió su camino y se fijo en la pantalla de 42 pulgadas con un PSP 2 instalado un poco abajo, sonrió y enarco una ceja hacia Soi cuestionando sobre lo que veía.

Me gusta jugar- dijo en tono calmo.

La morena sonrío juguetonamente- es bueno saber eso- dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras que Soi se sonrojaba y trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, la morena fue hacia la cama y se sentó en ella mientras miraba hacia Soi de una forma más seria.

Te encuentras bien- cuestiono Soi al ver el cambio de actitud en la morena.

Porque no me habías dicho lo que habías hablado con papa- pregunto rápidamente.

Soi puso los ojos por un momento, no quería hablar de eso con Yoruichi porque no deseaba perturbarla, pues creía que tenía suficiente con su terapia pero al contrario de ella a Shiro no parecía importarle- en verdad quieres hablar de eso- pregunto con seriedad y vio que la morena asentia con la cabeza- no te dije porque a pesar de todo Shiro es quien debía decirlo, no yo.

Pero esto nos concierne a las dos- dijo vehementemente- además el no tenía derecho de decírtelo a ti primero.

Lo hizo porque sabía que tu estarías muy molesta- aclaro Soi- en cambio yo puedo ser un poco mas analítica- la morena enarco una de sus cejas algo incrédula- si te lo dice a ti primero me lo hubieras dicho- pregunto Soi.

La morena resoplo y suspiro- no.

Soi frunció el ceño- porque no.

Yoruichi hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en un acto de tedio- porque no quiero que tú hagas algo por obligación o porque papa te lo pide, además esto- suspiro sin saber que decir o como expresar su punto de vista, mientras miraba que Soi la miraba con total atención.

Esto que- pregunto suavemente mientras acortaba la distancia entre las dos y se sentaba junto a la morena. Yoruichi parecía un poco afectada y Soi tomo su mano suavemente- no sé si te has dado cuenta pero esto- dijo señalándose mutuamente- es mucho más que una pequeña mentira o una farsa- la morena la miro con un poco de expectación- tu me importas en verdad- la morena fijo su mirada en Soi ante sus palabras- y creo que a ti también te importo, verdad- pregunto Soi y la morena asintió lentamente y la peli azul le sonrió satisfecha.

Aun así, el no debió de meterse- dijo la morena con pesar.

Olvídate de el- dijo Soi y tomo a la morena en un pequeño abrazo, pudo sentir como parecía tensa pero luego de un momento se relajaba un poco- aunque no lo parezca el tiene miedo y solo trata de hacer lo que cree mejor.

La morena se abrazo a Soi un poco mas- yo también lo tengo, pero no tengo ideas tan descabelladas.

Soi no pudo evitar sonreír- casarse es descabellado para ti- pregunto por curiosidad.

La morena se soltó del abrazo y suspiro- no- dijo seria- lo que quiero decir es que eso es algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera.

Tú quieres casarte- Preguntó Soi.

La morena la vio extrañada, no sabía porque Soi preguntaba esas cosas- porque preguntas eso- dijo extrañada.

No contestes con una pregunta- reclamo Soi.

La morena paso su mano en su cabellera violeta para alisarlo un poco- bueno- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a todos lados menos a Soi- claro, cuando sea el momento, quizá en unos años qiesiera casarme- suspiro y miro a Soi muy seria- para mí el matrimonio es algo para siempre.

Soi enarco una ceja- los para siempre no existen- dijo seria.

Yoruichi arrugo su frente- entonces es hasta que la muerte los separe.

Puedes estar muerta, aunque respires- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

Yoruichi resoplo- eres exasperante-dijo cruzándose de brazos y viendo como Soi dejaba entrever una leve sonrisa de diversión- porque preguntas si me gustaría casarme- pregunto de nuevo.

Soi suspiro- solo tenía curiosidad.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas incrédula- te conozco y conozco tu clase de curiosidad que no es más que tantear el terreno- dijo y se quedo cavilando un momento hasta que abrió sus dorados ojos fulminando con la mirada a la peli azul- estas pensando hacer lo que papa quiere- pregunto acusadoramente- te dije que lo olvidaras- espeto molesta.

Soi suspira – yo no hago lo que otros quieren, mas cuando es mi futuro y el de otra persona- dice de forma calma y ve como la morena aun se encuentra incrédula- bien, acepto que lo he estado pensando, pero no porque quiero hacer lo que Shiro propuso.

Soi, solo olvídalo- dijo la morena en forma suplicante.

Hubo un momento de silencio y un poco de tensión, el ambiente entre ellas parecía ensombrecerse y Soi suspiro levemente y miro hacia la morena que parecía estar angustiada por el curso de la conversación- voy a tomar una ducha- dijo suavemente y paso junto a la morena- puedes cambiarte y ponerte cómoda- dijo con una media sonrisa- si quieres también está la televisión si deseas ver algo- dijo tomando su ropa para dormir y una toalla, entro al baño y la morena pudo sentirse un poco aliviada.

* * *

Pasaron unos quince minutos en que la morena se cambio de ropa, preparándose para dormir, encendió la televisión y puso un canal de noticias y comenzó a inspeccionar más a fondo la habitación, primero el psp y sus juegos, sonriendo sobre sus gustos, peleas, deporte, estrategia, bélicos cualquiera pensaría que sus gustos son muy masculinos, luego paso a la estantería de libros, realmente cosas muy interesantes, desde cosas de historia, biografías, historias románticas, poemas y se detienes en los tres más al fondo- vaya, las cincuenta sombras de grey- dijo casi divertida.

Luego se acerca al escritorio y sus ojos se posan en el porta retrato doble en el lado izquierdo de su escritorio, con cuidado lo toma del lado izquierdo esta la fotografía de sus padres junto con ella cuando tenía más o menos seis año, en la otra Minako, Yoruichi y ella, la morena sonríe su padre tomo esa foto unos meses antes de la muerte de Minako.

Solo falto Shiro-dono- dijo Soi suavemente que había salido del cuarto de baño sin que la morena se diera cuenta.

Lo siento- dijo suavemente- no quería…- ve que Soi niega con su cabeza y ella calla.

Está bien- dice con una sonrisa- ven, vamos a la cama- le extiende la mano y la morena sonríe y alargo su mano para contactar con la de Soi que al momento de sentir su frescura ya que acaba de salir de la ducha se estremeció un poco.

* * *

Yoruichi miraba la televisión y Soi parecía leer un libro, aunque en realidad no lo hacía porque algunas veces miraba de soslayo a la morena que parecía muy atenta a las noticias de moda y entretenimiento y algo adormitada, habían pasado unos quince minutos y aunque al principio las dos habían pensado o deseado dormir, fue un poco incomodo el meterse juntas a la cama y esperar que el sueño llegara, fue así que Soi opto por leer y Yoruichi por cambiar de canal hasta llegar a donde estaba ahora.

En que piensas- pregunto de pronto la morena.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- en nada.

Mentirosa- acuso la morena con una sonrisa.

Soi sonrió- bueno pienso muchas cosas- dijo divertida- en trabajo, la vida, en lo que leo del libro- vio como la morena ponía los ojos en blanco- en ti.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa boba ante lo ultimo dicho por Soi, mas cuando lo había dicho de forma tan natural y sincera, realmente esa mujer podía enternecerle, enamorarla y seducirla de una forma tan simple y natural que no pudo evitar inclinarse y darle un beso suave en los labios y Soi le correspondió tiernamente, el breve contacto termino y las dos sonrieron.

Soi cerró el libro y lo puso en la pequeña mesita y apago la luz de- ven- dijo acercando a la morena mas a ella y rodeándole con un brazo-debes estar cansada, hace ratos estas cabeceando.

La morena hizo un mohín- como es que sabes.

Te estaba observando- dijo de forma indiferente- la morena suspiro y se acomodo en el abrazo de Soi, relajándose poco a poco, aun con la televisión encendida Soi miraba algo absorta la televisión y de pronto la mano de la morena se acomodo en su abdomen que se tenso ante el contacto, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Lo siento- se disculpo al sentir como el cuerpo de Soi reaccionaba a su toque- estaba a punto de dormirme- dijo suavemente y con voz soñolienta- realmente podía dormir así toda la vida, es tan acogedor.

Soi sonrió levemente y se relajo, luego de unos minutos de pensamiento miro hacia la morena y aclaro su garganta- entonces, te casarías conmigo.

La morena parpadeo levemente y abrió sus ojos para mirar los grises que le miraban expectante y con una intensidad inusitada- que- pregunto no entendiendo o más bien saliendo de su somnolencia.

Que si te quieres casar conmigo- pregunto de nuevo.

Hay por dios- dijo con angustia y se levanto de la cama ante la realizacion de la pregunta- porque eres tan obtusa, te dije que lo olvidaras.

Soi frunció el ceño- entonces, no quieres casarte conmigo- pregunto.

La morena subió de nuevo a la cama y se coloco frente a Soi sentándose sobre sus pies- no se trata de eso- suspiro- Soi, piensa- dijo en tono calmo- apenas estamos cambiando el rumbo de lo que teníamos, quiero decir que pasamos de fingir una relación a hacerlo mas real, esto de casarse es demasiado apresurado.

Soi se quedo cavilando por un instante- yo lo he pensado mucho- dijo suavemente- entiendo que no quieras casarte conmigo, pero…

La morena puso los dedos en la boca de Soi para que no hablara mas- no lo entiendes- dijo seriamente – no es que no quiera, es solo que es demasiado precipitado, estamos conociéndonos de nuevo.

Soi tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y luego suspiro y se puso seria- sé que es precipitado, pero yo realmente quiero esto- dijo con total convicción- ya hemos vivido juntas antes y lo hemos hecho bien- alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la morena- yo también tengo mis dudas, pero quiero estar contigo.

La morena apoyo su rostro en el toque suave de la mano de Soi- no podemos, entiende- dijo saliendo de la cama y mirando hacia otro lado.

Soi suspiro- que es lo que temes- pregunto suavemente.

La morena se estremeció ante la pregunta y miro hacia la peli azul que estaba poniéndose de pie y caminaba hacia ella- temo que te arrepientes de casarte conmigo- respondió con un hilo de voz.

Soi acorto la distancia rápidamente y abrazo a la morena- porque lo haría- dijo suavemente y soltó a Yoruichi para verla directamente- esto es lo que quiero- se acerco y le beso en los labios lentamente y luego puso su frente junto a la morena- piénsalo, por favor- dijo en un susurro y volvió a besar a la morena en la comisura de sus labios y luego la beso enteramente con pasión, mientras una de sus manos la tomaba de la cintura y la otra le tomaba la mano, Yoruichi le rodeo el cuello y las subió a la cabellera azul negro metiendo sus dedos, para profundizar más el contacto del beso unos instantes más y el contacto termino por falta de aire.

En ese instante la morena se abrazo a Soi- porque hace las cosas difíciles- pregunto casi sin aliento.

Soi sonrió levemente- lo que más cuesta es lo que más valoramos al final- dijo suavemente- quieres volver a la cama y…- sonrió con malicia - te olvidas de lo que he dicho.

La morena le dio un pequeño golpe- mala- le regaño.

Jamás he dicho que soy buena- dijo Soi divertida y tratando de bajar el momento emotivo, tenso y serio, quería que la morena durmiera bien.

Se volvieron acomodar en la cama y Soi apaga el televisor, la morena acomodo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Soi y le paso el brazo izquierdo por la cintura, mientras que Soi le rodeaba con un brazo levemente y le daba un breve beso en la frente- descansa- dijo en un susurro.

Unos segundos después la morena dijo - te quiero- Soi sonrió ampliamente y la morena pudo escuchar como el corazón de su novia se aceleraba brevemente haciendo que internamente ella también sonriera, era la primera vez que podía expresar parte de sus sentimientos a su novia y la verdad se sentía muy bien, con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos, para abandonarse al sueño.

Unos minutos después, por fin las dos fueron cayendo al mundo de los sueños, quizá mañana seria un día interesante, por ahora el solo estar abrazadas la una junto a la otra era suficiente.


	17. Chapter 17

Buenas noches y saludos en este dia sabado 14 de febrero.

Asi que como acto de buena fe y regalo de amistad a mis lectores les traigo esta actualizacion, no sin antes disculparme por la tardanza pero como lo he dicho antes mi trabajo esta siendo un poco mas absorbente y estresante, aun asi espero este capitulo pueda compensar un poco la espera.

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y dejan comentarios...realmente es un aliciente y una constante preocupacion el siempre tratar de actualizar cuando se que ustedes quieren el otro capitulo.

Gracias a:

Susurro Nocturno.

Mariana Rosas

y aly...por cierto tu ultimo comentario me casuo mucha gracia.

saludos a todos lo que leen y mis mejores deseos.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 17**

Rangiku Matsumoto se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno que ya estaba casi listo, eran las 8:45 de la mañana y como cosa extraña su temperamental amiga aún parecía dormir, una pequeña sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro ante el pensamiento de que Yoruichi tenía algo que ver en eso. Obviamente debía de descartar el sexo o en todo caso la intimidad ya que Soi no era de lanzarse a la ligera a una relación sexual por mucho que sus hormonas y su cuerpo estuviera más que dispuesto.

Era muy notorio que la morena estaba enamorada de Soi y viceversa, entonces porque hacían un lío de todo y no iban directo al asunto, aunque la doctora lo sabía en su interior, era más fácil para las dos mujeres dar vueltas al asunto que admitir sus sentimientos y quedar vulnerables la una con la otra - menos mal que no fui terapeuta de parejas o consejera- dijo bufando levemente.

* * *

Soi como era de costumbre había despertado temprano, pero esta vez al querer estirarse para poder despertar por completo sintió la restricción de un abrazo, al abrir sus ojos no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, la morena estaba apegada a ella aferrada en un abrazo de forma posesiva y su rostro muy cerca al de ella.

Soi se movió con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la morena y se quedo frente a ella viéndola dormir, paso unos minutos con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver el semblante relajado y tierno de la morena al dormir, el cómo su cabello violáceo suelto caía sobre sus hombros descubiertos y unos mechones surcaban por su rostro, sin olvidar la respiración calmada y acompasada que emitía, no podía negar que el despertar con ese espectáculo era un sueño y pese a su razón que internamente le advertía que debía esperar y llevar las cosas con calma, ella deseaba lo más pronto posible el que la morena aceptara su propuesta de casarse, obviamente no había sido una de la más románticas propuestas, aunque ella sabía que lo podía hacer mejor pero en ese momento solo vio la oportunidad y sus deseos hablaron por ella más que la razón.

Con unos minutos en mirar a la persona que dormía a su lado y todo sus pensamientos pululando en su mente, Soi no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de estirar su mano y quitar del rostro de la morena los pequeños mechones de cabello que de forma rebelde caían sin control y las coloco dulcemente detrás de la oreja de la morena, acción que hizo reaccionar a la morena haciendo emitir un leve gemido ante dicho contacto, Soi no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentir que ese simple sonido despertara algo en su interior.

Soi se inclino y dio un leve beso en frente y luego se dispuso a levantarse de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la morena, se dirigió al baño y se ducho rápidamente.

Al salir del cuarto de baño completamente vestida no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Yoruichi aun se encontraba dormida con un agarre fuerte sobre la almohada, suspiro debía salir de ahí o sino posiblemente volvería a la cama y quizá siendo atrevida despertaría a la morena para darle un apasionado beso.

* * *

Soi llego al comedor y vio que Rangiku estaba por comenzar a desayunar, por lo que fue y se sirvió ella misma- buenos días- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja enarco una de sus cejas y no pudo evitar sonreír- buenos días para ti, me alegro ver que descanses para variar.

Soi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y suspiro- es difícil despertarse cuando duermes con alguien a tu lado- dijo comenzando su desayuno.

Rangiku tomaba de su jugo y sonrió para sí- espero que te hayas comportado, no quiero que arruines lo que estoy avanzando con ella.

Soi parpadeo ligeramente y con su bocado a medio camino, lanzo una mirada incrédula a las palabras que su amiga le dirigía- que se supone que estas insinuando, ella me importa demasiado y tú lo sabes- dijo suavemente pero de manera muy intensa.

Entonces porque no se lo dices y dejas de darle vuelta- recrimino Rangiku, parecía que discutían casi en susurros.

Soi se sonrojo y tomo un poco de su café- ella sabe que me importa y que quiero estar con ella- suspiro- es lo único que puedo decirle ahora.

Eres tan…tu- dijo en tono cansino la doctora- no puedo preocuparme por ti ahora, porque simplemente te conozco y harás lo que ya has pensado hacer, aunque sea una decisión suicida y estúpida se que nada te detendría, ni siquiera tu misma sensatez- se paso la mano en su cien.- ella está pasando por una montaña rusa emocional, solo no quiero que la aturdas más.

No tienes que preocuparte por mi- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ya no soy la adolescente que conociste, además yo no estoy tratando de confundirla.

Me confundes a mi- dijo suavemente la pelirroja- quizá sin querer lo logras, primero traes a dormir a Yoruichi al apartamento, y eso no es tan sorprendente como que durmieran juntas.

Soi frunció el ceño- bueno, perdóname pero no quería que se fuera a dormir con Kukaku sabiendo que el idiota de Urahara está ahí, además como crees que yo me aprovecharía, no paso nada solo dormimos- espeto suavemente.

Ves, ahora te sale lo celosa, con Tia no eras así, todavía recuerdo como ella te rogaba tanto para te quedaras a dormir con ella en su apartamento- suspiro- además se que con ella si tenias sexo.

Ohh perdona por tener celos- dijo con sarcasmo- no soy perfecta sabes y que tiene que ver que haya tenido sexo con Tia, además tu sabes que…- bajo la voz un poco mas- yo amo a Yoruichi y no le haría daño.

Es que acaso no lo sabes- dijo la pelirroja suavemente- siempre hay daño cuando se ama, se quiera o no- la pelirroja suspiro- realmente me preocupo por ti, pero he aprendido que aunque puedas estar muy afectada y rota, sabes salir adelante y eres fuerte, pero ella no creo que esté lista para soportar ciertas cosas.

Ciertas cosas- pregunto Soi un poco confundida.

Cosas como un casamiento o una relación fingida- reprocho Rangiku.

Ayer hablamos de eso- dijo seriamente y tomando de nuevo su desayuno- le dije que yo no estaba fingiendo mas porque realmente me importa y ella también dijo lo mismo- la pelirroja sonrió ligeramente- y antes que ella te lo menciones quiero que sepas que le pregunte si quería casarse conmigo- Soi miro a la pelirroja que tenía una pérdida de palabras, así que ya estaba hecho ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción que parecía retardarse más de la cuenta.

Rangiku tenía un momento difícil en la asimilación de las ultimas noticias, parpadeo un par de veces y su cabeza parecía ir a mil por hora en este momento ella quería saltar sobre su amiga y abofetearla por ser tan… no sabía que adjetivo darle pues al parecer su amiga solo estaba tomando una decisión fundamentada en lo que siempre había querido y eso era la morena que se encontraba en su habitación, acaso podría culparla por luchar por cumplir sus anhelos, mas cuando la misma Yoruichi parecía querer lo mismo pero siendo más sensata y razonable las cosas parecían estar tomando el carril rápido y eso era peligroso, al final dejo escapar un largo suspiro- no crees que estas corriendo antes de caminar- pregunto la pelirroja.

Ya camine demasiado- dijo seria Soi y terminando su desayuno, bajo sus hombros a modo de cansancio- me es difícil mantenerme lejos, desde que regreso es como si algo dentro de mi volviera a la vida y cada vez que está cerca….- paso su mano por el cabello azulado- soy incapaz de ser paciente ahora, yo quiero estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, despertar a su lado, cuidar de ella, amarla.- dijo en un susurro- quizá soy egoísta y posesiva, pero la quiero solo para mí y no quiero esperar más.

Soi, estas apresurando las cosas- dijo suavemente Rangiku, pero sabía que Soi no iba a cambiar de parecer- prométeme que tendrás cuidado de ti y de ella- suspiro y hubo un momento de silencio- yo saldré todo el fin de semana con Byakuya.

No te preocupes por nosotras, no creo que nada pase en día y medio- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rangiku sonrió satisfecha y de pronto dirigió su mirada atrás de Soi- espero que hayas dormido bien- dijo dirigiéndose a la morena que venía entrando al comedor.

Yoruichi aparecía en la cocina con su rostro todavía un poco soñoliento y tratando de sofocar un pequeño bostezo- buen día- dijo suavemente y se sentó junto a Soi colocando su cabeza en su hombro- dormí excelente, pero desperté porque me sentí sola en la cama.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- lo siento – dijo en voz baja y acaricio la mano de la morena con sus dedos- quieres desayunar- pregunto y la morena asintió enderezándose en su asiento y su novia rápidamente se levanto para servir el desayuno.

Rangiku sonrió- bueno yo debo ir a prepararme ya que tengo cosas que hacer- explico- me alegro saber que has descansado bien- dijo a la morena- así que te encargo a Soi.- señalo sonriente.

La morena frunció el ceño- acaso te vas ya- pregunto la morena y vio como Rangiku le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno a pesar de que vivo con este engendro gruñón- dijo señalando a Soi- tengo…- la pelirroja guardo silencio cuando sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza de parte de Soi.

Tiene un ogro peor que yo como novio- dijo Soi con una sonrisa y vio como Rangiku sonreía ante el mote que le había dado a su novio, obviamente cuando se lo contara no le parecerá divertido.

La morena sonreía ante las interacciones de las dos mujeres frente a ella, entonces la realización le llego, en la primera entrevista con Rangiku ella le había visto de pies a cabeza y recordaba ver un hermoso anillo- te vas a casar- pregunto la morena con total asombro.

Soi esbozo un sonrisa ante la cara desconcertada de la morena y Rangiku solo sonrió con algo de diversión en su rostro- bueno eso es lo que me propusieron- dijo divertida- ahora si me disculpan debo apurarme mi ogro odia la impuntualidad.

Las dos vieron salir a Rangiku de la cocina y luego de un momento Soi volvió a la mesa y coloco un plato enfrente de la morena y sonrió- buen provecho.

Yoruichi sonrió a su novia- aun no me has dado los buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Soi sonrió levemente y se inclino para besar a la morena que sonrió al momento de recibir el beso- buenos días- dijo Soi con un poco de diversión en su voz, la morena se abrazo levemente a ella y se quedo así por unos minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de la pelirroja que iba vestida con unos jeans que dejaban notar todas sus curvas y una blusa de tirantes que le sentaba muy bien.

Siento interrumpirlas- dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Soi- solo vengo a despedirme- sonrió hacia la morena - Yoruichi estás en tu casa y Soi compórtate- dijo dando media vuelta para irse rápidamente y evitar ver las miradas asesinas de su amiga, mientras la morena sonreía un poco.

Que te vaya bien- alcanzo a decir la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Soi suspiraba y se ponía seria.

Desayuna- ordeno la peli azul y comenzó su ritual de los sábados que era limpiar la cocina y poner todo en orden, pues el trato era que si la pelirroja cocinaba ella limpiaba.

La morena comenzó su desayuno muy sonriente y Soi comenzó a limpiar la cocina, ordenar y lavar los platos que había ocupado con Rangiku, mientras la morena observaba absorta todo la actividad, aun con una expresión llena de felicidad su mente no pudo evitar recordarle que ayer todo se volvía mas real y ya no tenía en sus pensamientos el pesar de estar viviendo una relación ficticia, es mas desde ahora podían comenzar a cimentar la relación desde una base verdadera y el tiempo diría que pasara después, la morena frunció el ceño Soi le había pedido matrimonio, suspiro levemente al pensar que se estaba apresurando todo, obviamente ella se lanzaría de lleno a vivir con Soi porque la amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien, desde ayer y en estos breves instantes Yoruichi estaba teniendo nociones de lo que podía ser el convivir diariamente con la peli azul, dormir junto a ella, el despertar con esa sensación de paz, satisfacción y anhelo.

Pero su mente parecía querer llevarle más allá del simple hecho de convivir con Soi o tener una vida en común, pues la morena podía recordar casi de forma vívida las sesiones de besos apasionados que habían compartido, la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al cuerpo delgado y firme de Soi, las sensaciones que despertaba en cada toque de su piel nívea, el cómo su cuerpo anhelante deseaba más que simples besos, que simples roces de piel y como podía ver reflejado el deseo y la pasión en los ojos acerados de Soi. Entonces una pregunta curiosa se formulo en su interior haciendo que su rostro moreno luciera un sonrojo, al imaginar lo que sería hacer el amor con ella, sus cuerpos desnudos sobre las sabanas, los besos apasionados y el ansia de poseerse en cuerpo y alma.

Hasta este punto la morena estaba sonrojada y un poco acalorada, pero en una ensoñación que no había notado que Soi estaba sentada frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como la morena parecía estar tan ensimismada pensando en quien sabe el que, aunque la peli azul podía apostar que las meditaciones de Yoruichi no eran tan buenas pues tenía una expresión un poco sexosa y linda, por una parte estaba sonrojada y por otra al ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con las respiraciones que parecían un poco agitadas se preguntaba en que cosa estaba su mente, de pronto la morena suspiro largamente, cerro sus ojos y movió su cabeza como queriendo sacudir los pensamientos que tenia al hacerlo de pronto vio que frente a ella estaba Soi mirándola de forma curiosa.

Terminaste- pregunto Soi suavemente y la morena se quedo sorprendida de ver que Soi estaba frente a ella y quien sabe desde hace cuanto, mientras ella divagaba, la peli azul al ver que no respondía no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa y tratar con otra pregunta que era más importante ahora que si había terminado de desayunar- en que pensabas- inquirió rápidamente.

La morena frunció el ceño ligeramente e hizo su rostro a un lado evitando mirar a Soi y sintiendo una vergüenza de pensar en que Soi fácilmente podía adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, entonces respondió lo primero que le vino en mente- en nada.

Soi sonrió ante las evasivas de Yoruichi – yo que creí que pensabas en mí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena sintió que se quedaba sin palabras ante lo que había dicho Soi, se aclaro la garganta y se puso de pie- yo, debo ir a ducharme- dijo suavemente mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación donde había dormido la noche anterior, dejando a una divertida Soi que suspiro y termino su tarea de limpieza en la cocina, después de ese pequeño espectáculo de la morena se planteaba un día interesante y a la vez podía sentir un poco de optimismo, era evidente que si ponía un poco de persuasión lograría que Yoruichi aceptara el casarse con ella sin importar lo abrupto de todo.

* * *

Después de una buena ducha, muy fría por supuesto la morena vio que su ropa del día anterior estaba en la cama extendida y al parecer parecía que Soi la había metido a la lavadora y secadora, acaso pensaba en todo- donde estará- se pregunto en voz alta, mientras se vestía pensaba que harían durante el día, acaso debía regresar a casa, suspiro al pensar en eso pues no sabía si estaba en condiciones de ver a su padre sin sentirse molesta, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí en el apartamento encerrada junto a Soi haciendo nada, bueno quizá decir nada no era una buena idea después de lo que había pensado y divagado en el comedor.

Por otra parte, Soi había alistado un pequeño maletín con ropa y lo había llevado al auto mientras la morena se duchaba y se vestía, ahora que Rangiku pasaría el fin de semana con Byakuya ella no quería quedarse sola en el apartamento, así que opto por quedarse en la mansión Shihōin pues quería pasar el fin de semana con la morena y si se quedaban en el apartamento solas y sin nadie más, podía ser una tentación demasiado grande para ella.

Yoruichi salió de la habitación ya vestida y vio que Soi terminaba de guardar su laptop en una mochila, al instante ella no pudo evitar preguntar- vamos a salir.

Soi termino lo que hacía y miro hacia la morena- haba pensado en salir de paseo un rato y almorzar fuera- explico rápidamente- no sé si quieres ir a cambiarte de ropa- pregunto.

Sí, me agradaría- dijo la morena y tuvo un momento de duda para preguntar lo que deseaba saber- te quedaras en casa- pregunto la morena.

Soi sonrió y se acerco un poco a la morena tomándole de la mano y fijando su mirada en los dos soles que eran los ojos de la morena- tu quieres que pase el fin de semana contigo.

La morena no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa y se abalanzo en un abrazo- claro que quiero- dijo en el cuello pálido de la peli azul y dio un suspiro- creo que aun estoy molesta con papa.

Soi Fong estrecho a la morena más en su abrazo- no pienses en ello, iremos a pasear y para cuando regresemos a casa posiblemente te has olvidado de tu enojo- beso levemente a la morena en su cabello- tu papa está enfermo y pronto será operado, así que trata de estar bien con él.

Yoruichi se encogió mas en el abrazo de la peli azul pues era muy reconfortante y cálido, de pronto sonrió y se separo de Soi- bien debo irme a cambiar, para que comience nuestro día juntas- dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a Soi.

* * *

La mañana había pasado tan rápido como un soplo suave y refrescante y el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo, así como brillaban los ojos de la morena y su sonrisa era tan palpable y natural que parecía estar inundada por algún hechizo de felicidad instantánea, igualmente la persona sentada frente a ella parecía estar en un estado de relajación y eso ya era bastante que decir, Soi siempre era tan tensa, rigurosa y controlada que hoy parecía otra persona, sonreía mas y cada una de sus sonrisas eran solo para la morena.

Era la hora del almuerzo y se encontraban comiendo en Alfredo's, como Soi lo había previsto, después de salir del apartamento fueron directamente a la casa de Yoruichi para que ella pudiese cambiarse de ropa y de paso avisar a Shiro que estarían juntas y que no se preocupara, después de esa pequeña parada habían ido de paseo por el centro comercial con la escusa de perder un poco el tiempo mientras llegaba el tiempo del almuerzo y ahora que se encontraban ahí y cada una de ellas examinaba el menú para ver que elegirían.

La morena no pudo evitar mirar sobre el menú hacia el frente y suspirar, Soi verdaderamente parecía otra persona o más bien se miraba mas suelta, Yoruichi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa idea, pero la verdad era que también ella parecía más feliz y si lo pensaba mejor quizá eso se debía a que era consciente que ahora su relación era verdadera, que no tenía que buscar una escusa o planear algo para robar un beso de la peli azul, es mas hasta parecía que Soi había optado por ser más atrevida y participativa con las demostraciones de cariño, la morena no pudo evitar sentir como el calor corporal subía levemente al recordar ese momento al salir del apartamento, más específicamente en el ascensor.

**_********************* Flash Back***********************_**

_Yoruichi y Soi salieron del apartamento luego de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que harían en el transcurso del día, la morena se adelanto para llamar el ascensor mientras Soi ponía llave al apartamento, cuando el ascensor dio la señal de que había llegado la peli azul ya estaba al lado de la morena y las dos entraron al ascensor._

_Soi se quedo junto a la puerta para poner el número de seguridad mientras que la morena se instaló hasta el fondo recostando su espalda en el metal frio. Al momento en que el ascensor comenzó su descenso Soi le sonrió a la morena y se acerco a ella con una expresión seria e intensa, la morena no pudo más que sentir como su estomago se hacía pequeño con la mirada que le dedicaba. _

_Soi no pudo evitar querer darle a la morena un aliciente para que pensara en darle si a su propuesta matrimonial, aunque esa solo era una escusa para lo que realmente quería hacer que era besar a la morena con toda la pasión contenida, sin el constante pensamiento que debía frenarse por no tener una relación verdadera. Por lo que al estar frente a la morena y ver que ella le miraba expectante, alzo su mano derecha y acomodo un pequeño mechón liliáceo de cabello tras la oreja de la morena, luego inclino su rostro hacia el cuello de la morena y con su nariz rozo ligeramente su piel y recorriendo desde debajo del lóbulo de la oreja hasta debajo de su barbilla, con su cuerpo casi pegado al de la morena y sus manos apoyadas en el metal frio donde la morena estaba recostada. _

_Yoruichi al momento del contacto se tenso y se quedo casi sin aliento, aun así no hizo movimiento alguno, primeramente porque Soi no solía comportarse de esa manera, siempre había sido ella la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa, ahora era todo lo contrario y para su complacencia la peli azul lo hacía demasiado bien._

_Luego de que Soi recorriera con su nariz casi todo el cuello de la morena se quedo ahí aspiro de su olor- siempre me ha encantado tu olor- dijo Soi en un susurro y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la barbilla de la morena que al momento dejo escapar un suspiro que parecía había contenido, la peli azul sonrió entre el beso y dejando su barbilla fue directamente a su boca que capturó de forma ardiente, era un beso febril en que se fundieron sus bocas, Yoruichi respondió al momento en que sintió los labios delgados y dulces de Soi Fong, cada una luchaba por el dominio, las lenguas danzaban inquietas y deseosas de encontrarse, palparse y rozarse. La morena podía sentir como su cuerpo resentía la súbita oleada de pasión que Soi le transmitía en el beso, luego de un momento que para la morena pareció eterno Soi dejo el contacto, suspiro y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, mientras que ella se quedaba ahí sin aliento y sin palabras...el sonido del ascensor avisando que habían llegado a su destino la hizo reaccionar y cuando las puertas se abrieron Soi se giro para sonreírle y extenderle la mano._

_Vamos- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, mientras que Yoruichi tomaba su mano aun aturdida y sin decir palabra alguna aslieron del ascensor.  
_

**_********************* Fin Flash Back*********************_**

Acalorada y sonrojada Yoruichi volvió a la relidad y tomo un poco de agua para refrescarse, mientras volvía su atención al menú. Pero para Soi todo no pasaba desapercibido había visto el sonrojo de la morena y sonrió internamente, sabía que el beso que le dio en el ascensor había sido demasiado intenso, hasta para ella, tanto que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol y aferrar sus manos a la pared fría del ascensor, pero tampoco podía negar que había sido tan gratificante, aun si eso no era lo principal pues no era ajena al hecho de que sexualmente las dos se atraían demasiado, por lo que ahora debía pensar más románticamente- ya decidiste que comer- pregunto suavemente Soi.

Uhmm-dijo bajando el menú- un fetuccini Alfredo y una copa de vino tinto.

Soi enarco una ceja- bien yo tomare lo de siempre- dijo suavemente y llamo al mesero que rápidamente tomo sus ordenes, cuando quedaron solas, Soi tuvo curiosidad- como te sientes.

Bien- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- que hablaste con papa- pregunto.

Nada en especial, solo le comente que saldríamos durante el día para que no se preocupara por ti- dijo la peli azul.

Eso estuvo bien, no quiero que te moleste o se meta en lo nuestro- dijo olvidando rápidamente el asunto, al rato por un momento sintió que la curiosidad comenzaba a tomar lo mejor de ella y en su afán de no saber si preguntar o no se mordió levemente el labio.

Que piensas- pregunto con una sonrisa Soi.

Me preguntaba- dijo un poco vacilante- como fue tu noviazgo con Tia.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas y se puso un poco seria-mi relación con ella fue normal como cualquier otra pareja de novias- aclaro rápidamente tratando de terminar el tema.

Yoruichi se asombro de la rápida respuesta, pero le intrigo que no diera mayor detalle así que volvió a su interrogatorio con una pregunta más específica- ella te conquisto o fue algo que se dio.

Sois suspiro, había esperado que la respuesta anterior fuese más que suficiente pero parecía que el gato tenía curiosidad- Yoruichi- dijo, pero al momento guardo silencio cuando vio que el camarero venia con sus platos- ya viene la comida- dijo suavemente.

El camarero sirvió los platillos y el vino, luego se marcho por donde había venido y la morena comenzó a tomar sus alimentos y la peli azul hizo lo mismo, aunque esperaba la respuesta.

Soi suspiro entre los primeros bocados sabiendo que debía contestar algo y mientras comía de su plato pensaba como responder- para responder a tu pregunta- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa- fue un poco de las dos cosas, ahora no entiendo porque preguntas cosas que son del pasado.

La morena se encogió de hombros- tengo curiosidad- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Soi frunció el ceño- la curiosidad mato al gato- espeto rápidamente y alargo su mano para tomar la de la morena y le miro directamente a mis ojos- eso es parte del pasado, hace mucho que lo deje atrás- sonrió levemente- tu eres quien me importa ahora.

La morena sonrió ante el gesto lindo de Soi y siguieron con su comida, tratando de dejar el tema por la paz y tratar de pasar una tarde de lo más tranquila con su novia, por su parte Soi sonrió complacida de que el tema terminara, no le agradaba hablar de sus relaciones pasadas y mas con Yoruichi pues era algo que podía alterar su relación con ella, especialmente ahondar su relación con Tia.

* * *

Una hora después de su almuerzo, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al parque Shinjuku Gyoen, Soi quería que Yoruichi se relajara caminando entre los arboles de Sakuras, el lago y la vista de la naturaleza. Cuando la morena vio donde había llegado no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, extrañamente desde su llegada a Japón no había visitado ese lugar y fue un detalle muy agradable de parte de su novia traerla, realmente Soi tenía esa forma de ser que podía conquistar a cualquier mujer.

Quieres caminar un rato- pregunto Soi con un poco de expectación.

La morena sonrió y se acerco a Soi para darle un pequeño beso- claro- dijo rápidamente y tomo la mano de la peli azul- pero camina cerca de mí- dijo suavemente.

Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio disfrutando del paisaje, la vegetación y los arboles, la morena había tomado el brazo de Soi e iba casi abrazada a ella, mientras que los poco transeúntes o visitantes del parque les daban una pequeña mirada, obviamente quizá reconociendo a la morena, pues para molestia de Soi mas de algún idiota se había acercado para tomarse una foto con ella, luego de casi una hora de pasear se habían sentado bajo un árbol de Sakura. Soi se encontraba sentada y recostaba sobre el tronco y la morena se encontraba recostada en la grama con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Soi que acariciaba su cabello amorosamente, el silencio entre las dos era algo cómodo y algo contemplativo.

Realmente Soi sabia como hacer sentir a una mujer especial y la morena lo debía reconocer, es mas ahora se preguntaba cómo es que había cambiado de alguien tímida y retraída, a una mujer que sabe como complacer y hacer sentir especial a una mujer, sin contar que en el ámbito físico parecía muy diestra y segura. Aunque también podía recordar que algunas veces parecía muy cohibida y hasta avergonzada, fue así con Orihime y con Tia, la morena suspiro ante esa interrogante. Mientras que Soi se sentía totalmente satisfecha de que su tarde fuese más tranquila y fuera de lo común, aun rodeadas por rascacielos y toda esa maquinaria de la modernidad amaba la paz y le hermosura del parque, pero sobretodo el compartir con la morena de estos lugares y paseos.

La morena se movió de su comodidad y abrió sus ojos que denotaban decisión y seriedad, mientras que Soi le sonreía- realmente- dijo la morena sacando a Soi de sus cavilaciones y haciendo que le pusiera su entera atención- deseo saber sobre Orihime y Tia.

Soi puso los ojos en blanco, realmente Yoruichi era demasiado necia, se dejo caer sobre el tronco mirando al cielo y suspiro- bien que quieres saber.

Yoruichi se quedo sorprendida, no pensó que fuese tan fácil aun así no supo realmente que preguntar así que se fue a lo primero y más fácil- como es que tu y Orihime.

Soi bufo suavemente y de pronto parecía que volvía a ser la chica tímida que se sonrojaba por nada- ella siempre fue muy amable- comenzó Soi explicando, luego desvió su mirada a un lado- me parecía un poco atractiva, una cosa llevo a la otra y de pronto ya sabes, éramos novias.

La morena sonrió levemente- cuanto duraron, porque terminaron- pregunto rápidamente.

Duramos como ocho meses y medio- sonrió y miro a la morena- terminamos porque simplemente éramos como el agua y el aceite.

La morena enarco una ceja al recordar que Kukaku le había dicho que Orihime y Soi habían sido novias durante seis meses, obviamente sus datos no eran tan fieles- pensé que habían durado menos.

Soi se encogió de hombros- que puedo decir, quizá hubiésemos durado un poco más si ella no hubiese sido tan absorbente.

Yoruichi se le quedo viendo con un poco de asombro y pregunto- entonces no debo ser absorbente para que no te canses de mí.

Soi suspiro- vez por eso no quiero hablar de eso contigo- dijo suavemente y acariciando el rostro de la morena- en ese entonces era muy joven y poco paciente.

Bien- dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa- entiendo el punto, pero aun falta la otra.

Yoruichi- advirtió Soi- porque te empeñas en saber de Tia.

La morena cerró los ojos un instante y rápidamente se levanto para sentarse al lado de Soi que al momento se sintió desilusionada de que la morena dejara su regazo, ella había estado tan cómoda- porque no quieres hablar de ella, acaso aun te duele el que terminaran su relación.

Soi se tenso levemente no queriendo denotar su molestia tomo unos minutos para responder- sabes no quiero hablar de Tia porque no me interesa en lo más mínimo, es solo parte de mi pasado y no es tema de conversación para hablarlo con mi novia- suspiro sonoramente- no sé porque te empeñas en hablar de ella a sabiendas que tu y ella se odian.

La morena bufo sonoramente, sus celos no le permitían dejar ese tema aunque sabía que Soi tenía razón- entiendo, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos- dijo con total molestia- solo de pensar que tu y ella hicieron el amor, me hierve la sangre.

Soi Fong se quedo ahí asimilando lo que la morena acababa de decir, se paso las manos por su cabello y se puso de pie- increíble- frunció el ceño- Yoruichi que creías, que sería célibe hasta que tu aparecieras- dijo molesta- además hasta ahora yo no he mencionado nada el que tu tuvieses parejas por doquier y no es porque no me importe, es porque simplemente todos tenemos un pasado.

Yoruichi se quedo ahí escuchando, era obvio que lo que decía la peli azul era cierto aunque ella sabia cual era el meollo del asunto y tenía que decírselo a Soi aunque causara más problemas de la discusión que estaban teniendo- tampoco estoy diciendo que te quería virgen o me esperaras- espeto la morena- lo que me molesta es que haya sido Tia la primera para ti.

Soi sabía que el tema Tia y Yoruichi era un caso perdido, lo había tratado de evitar desde el almuerzo lo más trágico es que con Tia había tenido esas constante peleas tanto que habían fracturado su relación, no quería que pasara eso con la morena así que debía ser clara y directa, para terminar esa cuestión- si no te hubieses ido posiblemente tu hubieses sido la primera en todo para mí- dijo suavemente acercándose a la morena, le tomo el rostro con delicadeza- tu me diste mi primer beso- le beso lentamente de una forma amorosa- tu despertaste el deseo en mi- dijo casi en la boca de la morena y puso su frente junto a la de la morena- puede que no fueses tú la primera en eso, pero si quisieras puedes ser la única, si tu aceptaras casarte conmigo- dijo suavemente.

Soi- dijo la morena en un susurro y volvió a besar a la peli azul que le correspondió al instante, no cabía duda para la morena que su novia podía ser tan dulce y romántica.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y la feliz pareja después de su pequeña discusión y de hablar larga y tendidamente sobre el tema, Yoruichi por fin había entendido que aunque no le gustara el hecho de que Tia y Soi Fong hayan intimado, eso era parte del pasado y si ella no quería poner su relación en peligro debía olvidarse de ese tema, al final Soi le había dicho la razón del porque habían terminado la relación y para satisfacción de la morena había sido por el odio que Tia Halibel le tenía y su poco tacto para hablar de eso con Soi.

Al llegar a casa, Soi le había dicho que lo mejor era que saludara a Shiro y pusiera fin a su molestia, así fue como los tres cenaron con un ambiente más relajado, hasta habían tenido la típica charla ociosa y divertida, al término de la cena ya era un poco tarde y para alegría de Shiro Yoruichi le acompaño al dormitorio para que descansara.

Shiro estaba acomodándose en la cama, mientras que Yoruichi le colocaba las almohadas con cuidado- creo que ya esta cómodo- dijo la morena- descansa, dijo dándole un pequeño beso en su frente.

Buenas noches hija- dijo suavemente el moreno- lamento lo que paso antes- dijo suavemente.

La morena se quedo en la puerta de la habitación- olvídate de eso y enfócate en estar bien y en tu recuperación.

Lo hare gatita- dijo sonriendo y viendo como la morena apagaba la luz y salía de su habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente en la oscuridad, había notado la interacción entre Soi y Yoruichi, para su beneplácito parecían más unidas y Soi había adoptado ser muy protectora con su hija que le agradaba demasiado, por su parte la morena parecía hacerse más dependiente de Soi Fong, eso podría llevarlas a cimentar una mejor relación, mas aun cuando ayer habían pasado la noche juntas, obviamente Soi siendo como era no haría nada incorrecto con su hija, al final suspiro y pensó que quizá con un poco de suerte ellas se casarían sin que el metiese sus manos.

Cuando la morena salió de la habitación de Shiro sintió que por fin se le quitaba un peso de encima, amaba a su padre a pesar de ser como era de autoritario, terco y poco paciente y el estar molesta con él cuando se encontraba enfermo y cerca de ser intervenido quirúrgicamente, no era uno de las mejores situaciones. Posiblemente si no fuese por Soi y Rangiku ella aun seguiría muy molesta con él. Sonrió ampliamente al pensar en su novia, es mas debía ir en su búsqueda para ir a dormir, entre el paseo de la tarde y la pequeña discusión habían tenido.

Al llegar a la sala y ver que Soi seguía sentada en el sofá, ensimismada en su computadora, sonrió levemente y se acerco a ella despacio hasta llegar a su lado y abrazarle por detrás y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla- deja eso y vamos a dormir.

Soi sonrió y termino de teclear unas palabras mas y comenzó a guardar su computadora y la coloco a una lado del sillón- bien, vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie- que tal Shiro-pregunto mientras caminaban hacía las escaleras.

Bien, ya debe de estar pronto a dormirse- dijo la morena y de pronto vio que una de las muchachas del servicio venia bajando las escaleras.

Señorita Fong, su habitación esta lista- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias Yui- respondió Soi y la morena se puso un poco seria.

Puedes irte a descansar Yui-dijo la morena con seriedad- diles a todos que no necesitaremos nada más y pueden ir a sus habitaciones.

Buenas noches señoritas- dijo Yui dando una inclinación y salió hacia la cocina.

Yoruichi comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras y Soi fue tras de ella con total calma, no veía el porqué Yoruichi se apresuraba tanto. al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su habitación Yoruichi suspiro y espero que Soi estuviese junto a ella.

Estas cansada, verdad- pregunto Soi con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena la atrajo a un abrazo- si lo estoy- dijo suavemente.

Bueno- dijo Soi soltándose de su abrazo y dando un pequeño beso a la morena- ten buenas noches.

La morena frunció el ceño- no dormirás conmigo- pregunto casi incrédula.

Soi suspiro- no creo que sea correcto dormir contigo.

La morena rodo los ojos- ya hemos dormido juntas antes y ayer también por si lo has olvidado.

Soi sonrió levemente- no lo olvido- dijo sonriendo- pero aquella vez tenía que cuidar de ti, estabas un poco alterada de los nervios y ayer- puso los ojos en blanco- en el apartamento solo hay dos habitaciones y el sillón no es muy cómodo, acá hay más personas y no quiero que se pongan a comentar cosas que no son.

Realmente no me importa lo que diga la gente y lo que hagamos no le debe importar o estar en boca del personal de servicio- dijo la morena.

Soi Fong no pudo evitar sonreír, pero ella debía ser un poco más razonable aunque ella también resentía el hecho de no dormir con la morena- a mí si me importa lo que piensen ya que eres mi novia, más aun si vas a ser mi esposa.

Soi- se quejo la morena, haciendo un leve puchero que fue rápidamente contrarrestado con un beso de buenas noches de la peli azul.

Ve a dormir y buenas noches- le guiño el ojo y fue a su habitación que estaba a dos puertas de la de la morena.

Yoruichi suspiro e hizo a regaña dientes lo que la peli azul le indico, fue al baño a darse una pequeña ducha y busco algo para dormir, mientras arreglaba su cama para acostarse no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta, se preguntaba si Soi ya estaría dormida, entonces se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada dorada denotaba un poco de maldad, apago la luz de su tocador y comenzó su camino silencioso hasta la puerta de su habitación, asomo su cara al pasillo y al notar que no había algún sonido y que todo parecía estar en paz, salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, camino con total cuidado hasta la habitación de Soi.

Soi se encontraba acostada y lista para dormir, se había duchado y aunque había llevado un libro para distraerse y lograr que el sueño llegara, el hecho de saber quela morena estaba a dos puertas de su habitación durmiendo cómodamente le hacía pensar demasiado, no podía negar que las dos noches que había dormido con la morena habían sido las mejores noches de descanso de su vida y ahora ella se había negado a dormir juntas por tonta…no por hacer lo correcto, en la oscuridad pudo escuchar que su puerta se abría y rápidamente se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, parpadeo dos veces ante la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Lo siento, no pensé que estabas dormida- dijo suavemente la morena.

Soi se le quedo viendo de pie a cabeza sin creer que Yoruichi estuviese ahí en su habitación con ese atuendo, que le parecía provocador- no estaba dormida- dijo casi en un susurro- que haces acá- pregunto sin dejar de ver a la morena que traía una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño Short como conjunto para dormir, obviamente dejando mucho a la imaginación.

No puedo dormir- respondió y se acerco a la cama de Soi que no le quitaba los ojos de encima- ya que no quieres dormir en mi habitación pensé que podía yo dormir acá- dijo la morena y rápidamente se metió bajo las sabanas y se acostó en la cama muy junta a su novia que aun estaba sentada en la cama.

Yoruichi- dijo casi derrotada, realmente no podía negar que también quería esto así que se apago la luz y se acostó junto a la morena que no perdió tiempo y se abrazo a ella- eres incorregible- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena le beso el cuello levemente y sintió como Soi se tensaba- duerme, que yo también dormiré- dijo la morena y sintió como Soi se relajaba levemente y de pronto se abandonaron al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

buenas noches y feliz domingo.


	18. Chapter 18

Buenas noches, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y lamento mucho que pareciera que ella nunca pasaran a algo mas serio que dormir juntas, pero en la espera esta el deleite, asi que si quieren accion...tienen qe esperar el momento adecuado y si soy mala ;)

Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios que son un aliciente, pero recuerden que trabajo y realemente tengo muchooo trabajo.

**Susurro Nocturno**, que puedo decir sobre las caricias nocturnas? son muy buenas y a la vez muy peligrosas jajaja, saludos y gracias por leer.

**Aly**, lo se soy mala pero cuando tengan accion creo que valdra la pena ;) ademas hay que dormir no solo tener actividad fisica, por cierto no hagas huelga de hambre porque los capitulos tardaran un poco.

**Mariana Rosas,** asi que eres una pervertida ? jajaj no hay problema con ello, yo no soy santa ni mucho menos... debes ser paciente con las actualizaciones.

**Eliza Sg**... siento dejarte muchas veces en espera de sorpresas, pero ya sabes me encanta tener el control y ademas como tu lo dijiste, soy una manipuladora :P

Saludos a todos los que leen y esatn pendientes de cada capitulos...Esfuércense por ser felices y animo con todo.

Mis disculpas si tiene uno que otro error...

* * *

**Capitulo No 18**

Soi se despertó muy temprano y con una sonrisa de par en par, Yoruichi dormía a su lado muy a su pesar, pero como podía molestarse con algo que también ella quería ahora lo sabía muy bien desde el primer momento en que compartió la cama con la morena aunque fuese solo para dormir, era inevitable que lo quisiera hacer siempre o cada día, pero aun así ella anhelaba mas, aunque no deseaba arruinar las cosas como a su parecer había pasado con Tia, desde que había accedido a tener relaciones con ella la relación había ido en altos y bajo, la morena parecía un poco insaciable y para terminar de arruinar las cosas ella también parecía demasiado complaciente y apasionada, las primeras veces había sido como un choque de trenes a alta velocidad, sexo en la universidad, en los ascensores, en el coche, el apartamento de Tia, en la piscina y si hasta en la sala de juntas de la empresa, bueno hay cosas que es mejor que nadie las sepa.

Se levanto de la cama muy despacio y fue a tomar una ducha, debía acaso presionar más a la morena para que accediera a casarse pronto con ella y así poder vivir juntas sin ningún problema o debía espera un poco más, sonrió para sí misma ella sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para inclinar la balanza a su favor y si se equivocaba trataría de arreglar las cosas en el camino.

* * *

Yoruichi despertó de su sueño y se estiro ampliamente en la cama haciendo un sonoro bostezo, luego miro a su alrededor y frunció el ceño- Soi- dijo suavemente y bufo cuando no escucho respuesta quedándose ahí pensativa con lo que le sucedía, no podía negar que aunque fuesen pocas las veces que había compartido la cama con la peli azul cada ver era más urgente y necesario el que despertara a su lado, Yoruichi odiaba compartir la cama anteriormente con sus parejas anteriores nunca compartió cama más que solo para tener sexo, luego ella las echaba o ella misma se iba, era obvio que terminado el acto nada mas le interesaba, en cambio con ella era totalmente diferente y su relación parecía ir directamente a algo más serio y comprometido.

La morena opto por levantarse e ir a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse para el desayuno, posiblemente Soi estaría con su padre o viendo las noticias.

* * *

Soi caminaba con total calma en un centro comercial, ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y ahora iba por el desayuno, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de que a la morena le apeteciera no esperarla y comer algo preparado en casa, por lo que apresuro su paso y compro los desayunos, bajo al estacionamiento y rápidamente se dirigió a casa.

Yoruichi estaba viendo la televisión con un poco de molestia y hambre, había terminado su ducha y cuando bajo de su habitación en busca de Soi se dio cuenta que ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte, es mas había salido sin decir nada más que el recado de que le esperara para el desayuno, pero extrañamente pidió a las cocineras que no preparaban nada, después de esperar casi media hora estaba entrenado en la molestia, primero había despertado sin Soi a su lado y al buscarla para darle los buenos días, que obviamente seria un beso amoroso y para su desilusión no estaba.

Unos minutos después la puerta de abierta y en la sala casi corriendo entro Soi, cuando vio a la morena no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que ella bufo levemente y se puso de pie para salir de la sala hacia el jardín.

Pero que le pasa- dijo Soi suavemente y se fue tras la morena que se encontraba en el jardín sentada en la mesa junto a la alberca- traje el desayuno- dijo suavemente sacando la comida de las bolsas y preparando todo, sin embargo al moren no decía nada y miraba hacia la alberca con ganas de lanzar a su novia para calmar su enojo.

Yoruichi hizo un pequeño puchero porque a pesar de estar molesta lo único que quería era estar con su novia, mas aun al ver que Soi estaba sirviéndole el desayuno que había comprado.

Yoruichi- llamo Soi suavemente, después que se sentó junto a ella para compartir el desayuno- pasa algo- pregunto confundida- no tiene hambre.

Dónde estabas- pregunto con un tono casi celoso y molesto.

Soi arrugo su frente- comprando el desayuno.

Y eso te tomo tanto tiempo- dijo sin pensarlo.

Entonces Soi sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que Yoruichi estaba molesta sin motivo alguno, aunque así más bien parecía una novia celosa- estas molesta porque me tarde- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – suenas como novia celosa- dijo suavemente.

Acoso tendría motivos para estar celosa- replico la morena.

Soi se puso seria- no- respondió- odio el engaño- suspiro- quería hacer un detalle con esto.

La morena suspiro- con que despertaras junto a mi era más que suficiente.

Soi rodo los ojos- Dormí contigo- dijo suavemente- hubiese sido malo que Yui o alguien más nos encontrara en la habitación.

Yui- dijo confusa- que importa si ella nos encuentra en la habitación- dijo molesta.

La menciono a ella porque es la que siempre viene al cuidado de las habitaciones- dijo Soi haciendo caso omiso de los tontos celos de la morena- ya te dije antes, no quiero que hablen cosas que no son, mas cuando Shiro está enfermo solo recuerda como se puso la otra vez.

Ni me has dado los buenos días- replico.

Soi sonrió y se acerco al rostro de la morena y le tomo del mentón para darle un beso en los labios- buenos días- dijo en los labios de la morena, que suspiro levemente.

Yoruichi Miro a un lado, aun no quería dar su brazo a torcer y aunque lo que decía Soi era cierto pero como le explicaba que ella solo deseaba despertar a su lado y tenerla para ella a toda hora, había pasado tanto tiempo lejos añorándola y queriéndola, cuantas mañanas se despertaba con la ilusión de que ella estaba en su cama y el dolor de la desilusión al ver que despertaba con mujeres que solo le daban satisfacción sexual y luego le hacían sentirse mas sola y vacía- ven a vivir acá de nuevo- dijo suavemente- hoy quería despertar junto a ti- dijo tocando su mano levemente con sus dedos.

Soi sonrió y tomo la mano de la morena con la suya- yo también quisiera despertar contigo cada mañana pero no podemos, tú no quieres casarte aun y conociendo a Shiro-dono que le gusta que las cosas se hagan conforme a las reglas, no es bueno tentar a la suerte- atrajo la mano de la morena a sus labios y la beso amorosamente- ahora desayunemos, antes de que se enfrié.

* * *

La mañana siguió su curso después del desayuno Yoruichi fue junto a Soi a pasar un tiempo con Shiro que estaba más animado, aunque aun molesto por tener a la enfermera a su alrededor, pero podía ver la interacción de su hija junto a Soi, su sonrisa parecía genuina y sus ojos parecían más brillantes que el sol, realmente ellas se hacían mucho bien mutuamente hasta Soi parecía relajada y suelta, cuando siempre ha sido tensa y controlada si lo recordaba muy bien ni con Tia parecía relajada, paso el almuerzo y para salir de la rutina salieron al comedor y comieron ahí, después de pasar la tarde jugando ajedrez y charlando entre ellos la enfermera indico a Shiro que debía descansar para su disgusto.

Luego de un momento de paz y tranquilidad Soi se encontraba con su computadora muy entretenida y la morena se encontraba a su lado viendo un desfile de modas, aunque ahora parecía que las modelos eran más huesos que curvas y todo eso, de pronto la morena vio hacia su novia y no pudo evitar las comparaciones, enarco una ceja al mirar detenidamente a Soi porque aunque siempre había sido de complexión delgada y tener pechos pequeños, tenía un trasero firme y envidiable, su abdomen era plano, sin contar que sus brazos y piernas los tenia bien definidos, aun recordaba como de pequeña nadaban y corrían con regularidad.

Sonrió para sí, ahora que le pasaba que evaluaba el cuerpo de su novia, suspiro quizá debía dejar de hacer eso si no quería pasar una noche acalorada, por lo que estiro su mano y comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Soi con uno de sus dedos, tranzando líneas, círculos y de pronto se coloco más cerca de ella- porque no dejas eso un rato- dijo suavemente cerca del oído de la peli azul, que no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el aliento de la morena rozando su oreja.

Suspiro y dejo la computadora a un lado y miro hacia la morena- bien, que es lo que quieres hacer- pregunto con una sonrisa y de repente casi fue tacleada por la morena que la tomo por sorpresa y comenzó un beso que comenzaron a degustar pero de para molestia de la morena su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, quizá hacer caso omiso pero por la melodía que sonaba sabia quien era y por lo tanto era consciente que si no contestaba ese teléfono no dejaría de importunarlas.

_**Hola- dijo de forma molesta y tratando de calmar su aliento, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá, luego de estar sobre Soi que tenía una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en sus ojos.**_

_**Hey, Yoruichi porque tan molesta- dijo Kukaku en la otra línea.**_

_**Kukaku- dijo suspirando- acaso no tienes nada que hacer, que se yo estar con Kisuke o algo así.- dijo Yoruichi y vio como Soi ponía los ojos con solo la mención de Kisuke y se ponía de pie para dirigirse a las escaleras.**_

_**Que pesada- replico Kukaku- solo quería ver cómo vas con tu abejita, estaba preocupada- bufo en el teléfono- y que gano yo, solo el que me ataques, es que acaso andas en tus días.**_

_**La morena suspiro- No, no ando en mis días y todo va bien, tanto que interrumpes- dijo la morena con más soltura ya que Soi había ido a las habitaciones.**_

_**Ahh- exclamo Kukaku- entonces es frustración sexual- dijo con una risita- no me digas que aun nada de nada- pregunto con diversión.**_

_**Eso no es de tu incumbencia- replico Yoruichi, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.**_

_**Claro que lo es- dijo Kukaku- quiero saber los detalles de cómo Soi es en la cama y no me puedes negar algo así.**_

_**Estás loca- dijo la morena- eso no es de tu incumbencia y de que te sirve a ti si eres heterosexual y estas casada.**_

_**Simple curiosidad- dijo riendo- tu sabes los rumores que corrían en la universidad sobre Tia, que era una insaciable maquina sexual.**_

_**Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentir ese gusanito de celos ante la sola mención de esa mujer- no me importa si ella es una ninfómana.**_

_**Ohh vamos no dejes que los celos te ganen- dijo Kukaku- al final ella no está con Soi y en verdad aunque no lo creas me causa curiosidad lo de Soi, acaso a ti no.**_

_**La morena se mordió el labio sabiendo que Kukaku tenía un poco de razón, pero el solo pensar en eso le enervaba- aunque tenga curiosidad no te daré mayor detalle porque esas cosas son privadas.**_

_**Kukaku bufo e hizo un mohín- eres una aburrida.**_

_**Lo que sea- dijo la morena- ahora si me disculpas debo colgar, nos hablamos otro día.**_

_**Si, si.- dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa- pero te advierto que conociéndola no habrá nada más que manitas sudadas hasta que las cosas sean más formales.**_

_**La morena suspiro- te odio sabes- dijo y escucho como su amiga reía con toda la diversión que podía y colgaba la llamada.**_

Soi se encontraba en su habitación arreglando la mochila donde tenía la ropa que había llevado para pasar ahí el fin de semana, estaba cayendo el final de la tarde y pronto se haría de noche, obviamente ella debía regresar al apartamento aunque no lo deseaba y por mucho que quisiera quedarse lo mejor era irse, dejar que la morena meditara en darle una respuesta a su preposición de matrimonio, tomo un momento para pensar en lo que había hecho esta mañana quizá había sido un tonto impulso y hoy parecía dudar de todo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la morena apareció y se quedo viéndola desde la puerta de la habitación.

Me dejaste sola- reclamo la morena y vio como Soi sonreía.

Platicabas con Kukaku- dijo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Y eso que- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros- no hablamos gran cosa.

Soi suspiro- lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Urahara está ahí con ella.

Yoruichi sonrió- es tonto que pienses en eso, hace mucho que no cruzamos palabra él y yo, así que no debes sentir celos.

Créeme no son celos- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena le daba una de esas miradas de incredulidad- bueno quizá un poco de celos pero no solo es eso, el siempre la ha tenido en mi contra y la verdad nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción.

La morena suspiro- quizá solo es parte de su machismo herido- dijo suavemente- nuestra relación es inexistente y si nos cruzamos somos cordiales por causa de Kukaku.

Bueno me pasa lo mismo- si lo soporto es por Kukaku.

La morena miro la mochila que Soi tenía en su hombro- que haces- pregunto- donde llevas eso.

Soi suspiro- al auto, es mi ropa.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- acaso no te quedaras esta noche.

Ya hemos hablado de esto Yoruichi- dijo Soi, suspiro y tomo a la morena de su mano y la llevo hacia la cama para que se sentara y ella estaba de pie con sus ojos mirando todo y nada a la vez, por su parte la morena se sentía un poco desilusionada ante el hecho que Soi quería irse y no entendía el porqué de su negativa de quedarse.

Acaso he hecho algo que te molesta- pregunto con un poco de desconcierto la morena que veía como Soi parecía un poco nerviosa y hasta inquieta.

De pronto Soi se detuvo frente a ella y suspiro- no has hecho nada- dijo suavemente y se acerco a ella- que diablos- espeto y de pronto puso una rodilla en el piso frente a la morena y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja rectangular de color gris, abrió delante de la morena y pudo ver que en el interior estaba un anillo de color dorado con un pequeño diamante, entonces la morena abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al ver lo que Soi estaba a punto de hacer- Yoruichi Shihōin - dijo suavemente Soi y mirándola directamente a los ojos- quieres casarte conmigo- pregunto con seriedad.

Yoruichi no alcanzaba a comprender my bien lo que le pasaba, más bien Soi le había tomado por sorpresa y se preguntaba dónde diablos había conseguido ese hermoso anillo y hasta ese momento su cerebro parecía haber hecho cortocircuito, pues la mujer que amaba le pedía por segunda vez que se casaran, a la primera pensó que era cosa de la emoción, pero hoy las cosas eran más reales y más formales al verla ahí de rodilla frente a ella con una pequeña caja y ese exquisito anillo.

Soi por su parte esperaba atenta a que la morena respondiera y al ver que no tenia reacción decidió hablar- se que no es la manera más romántica de pedírtelo, pero la verdad es que no hay manera adecuada para decirte que quiero y deseo que seas mi esposa, compartir mi vida contigo- sonrió levemente- despertar cada mañana a tu lado y cuidar de ti todos los días de mi vida, yo haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, si es que…

Soi fue silenciada por la morena que le regalo una sonrisa, después de eso solo sintió como la morena se lanzaba sobre ella en un abrazo que hizo que se tambaleara con el peligro de casi caer al piso, luego sintió como su la morena parecía temblar en sus brazos- te amo- dijo la Yoruichi en su cuello y con lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Soi sonreía y la abrazaba un poco más a su cuerpo.

Eso es un sí- pregunto luego de un momento cuando sintió que la morena se relajaba en su abrazo.

Yoruichi suspiro y dejo el abrazo cómodo en el que estaba- Si- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Soi.

De pronto la peli azul lanzo un suspiro y saco el anillo de su cajita y lo coloco delicadamente en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y le dio un beso- gracias.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar mirar el anillo en su mano- donde lo compraste- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi enarcaba una de sus cejas- quiero decir cuando lo compraste.

Soi sonrió- esta mañana- dijo suavemente- creo que debemos decirle a tu padre.

La morena suspiro- si te digo que quiero al menos disfrutar de esto sin que él lo sepa.

Soi sonrió- será como tú quieras- dijo y luego se puso de pie y a su vez ayudo a la morena a ponerse de pie- quieres cenar fuera.

Si- dijo la morena- pero en un lugar no tan formal- dijo suavemente- no quiero cambiarme y todo eso.

* * *

Eran las 6:15 de la tarde y Yoruichi tenía una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad y a su vez divertida en su rostro, estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa en la calle del Ramen que era un lugar muy concurrido en la estación de Tokio, cuando pensó en cenar en un lugar no tan formal tampoco espero que fuese tan popular, pero no podía quejarse realmente Soi le estaba dando un par o mejor dicho varias sorpresas, podía ser formal, detallista, romántica, amable y cuidadosa de ella, pero hoy la estaba sorprendiendo por su manera inusual de ser pues ahora venía con sus platos de ramen que ella misma había pedido y esperado mientras que la morena conseguía una mesa.

Bien, ya esta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción- espero te agrade, el ramen de acá es muy bueno.

Yoruichi sonrió y comenzó a comer de su plato cuando vio que Soi hacia lo mismo, pero no pudo evitar después de un rato preguntar- como es que conoces este lugar.

Soi sonrió a la morena- Rangiku- dijo terminando su bocado y luego de tomar un poco de su bebida comenzó a explicar- había chocado su auto y de castigo su mama le dijo que ella correría con los gastos, así que como estaba corta de dinero y era el día de mi cumpleaños me arrastro hasta acá, fue diferente y divertido para variar estaba muy lleno pero ella se metió entre todos y al llegar al mostrador movió sus pechos coquetamente y no tardaron en atenderle, fue un poco vergonzoso pero son cosas que no olvidare.

Vaya- dijo la morena riendo de buena gana-en verdad ella ha sido una buena influencia para ti- dijo sonriente.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- por favor, no le des alas diciendo esas cosas.

Las dos siguieron su comida y disfrutando la charla que fue muy divertida para Yoruichi pues aprovecho para preguntar a Soi sobre su amistad con Rangiku, mientras la peli azul le contaba algunas de sus aventuras y meteduras de pata por culpa de la pelirroja.

Llegaron a casa como a las 7:30, Soi fue directamente donde Shiro para despedirse mientras la morena había subido a la habitación, para cambiarse de ropa después de su pequeña incursión en la calle del ramen, la morena no podía negar que había sido toda una aventura, la morena se contemplo frente al espejo y no pudo evitar notar el brillo del anillo de compromiso en su mano y lo comenzó a contemplar, el anillo era hermoso por si mismo pero lo que significaba era de mucho más valor, realmente se habían comprometido para casarse, pero la pregunta era cuanto esperarían para la boda, Soi obviamente quería casarse lo más pronto posible y ella también pero tenía miedo, quizá era un miedo irracional o simplemente un miedo totalmente normal, ya que es un cambio de vida porque ya no ves solo por ti si no por otra persona, aunque en tu mente y corazón tengas la seguridad que harías cualquier cosa por esa persona que amas.

Puedo esperar a que todo lo de papa pase, no tenemos porque apresurarnos- dijo suavemente y salió de la habitación en busca de su prometida, terminaba de bajar las gradas cuando vio que Soi ya estaba en la sala.

Justo a tiempo, estoy por irme- dijo Soi.

La morena suspiro- pensé que te quedarías - dijo a su lado y tomando su mano.

Soi comenzó su camino hacia la puerta junto a la morena que recostó su cabeza en su hombro- te dije que lo mejor era que regresara al apartamento, además no traje mas ropa.

Son solo escusas- dijo la morena- y vio como Soi bufaba levemente- no quieres quedarte.

Soi suspiro e inclino su cabeza para ver el rostro de la morena- Yoruichi, por mi me quedara contigo hasta el fin del mundo, pero...- Soi no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el contacto de los labios de la morena tomando los suyos, le beso era amoroso y ella correspondió rápidamente.

Luego de que el beso ceso, las dos suspiraron tan cerca de sus bocas que pudieron sentir el aliento la una de la otra- entonces quédate, hay tanta gente que viven juntas sin casarse.

Soi la miro incrédula y comenzó caminar dando más prisa en su paso hacia el auto que estaba frente a la puerta, mientras la morena iba tras ella incrédula que la peli azul fuese tan formal en algunas cosas y se detuvieron junto al auto- no hagas las cosas más difíciles para mi Yoruichi.

La morena suspiro y se recostó en el auto de Soi- no entiendo, si tú quieres quedarte porque no te quedas, si también es algo que deseo.

Soi sonrió así como lo decía la morena sonaba tan fácil, pero obviamente ella no sabía ni la mitad de lo que Soi tenían en su mente, la peli azul miro hacia un lado y miro hacia el otro y Yoruichi frunció el ceño ante la acción de Soi. Pero no se dio cuenta cuando Soi con un movimiento rápido la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía hacia ella pegando sus cuerpos- no entiendes que me es difícil contenerme- dijo suavemente y la beso de una manera ansiosa, anhelante y desesperado y la morena correspondió con la mismas ansias y cesaron el contacto cuando el aire les hizo falta, Soi y Yoruichi se encontraban abrazadas y la peli azul suspiro- no soy de piedra Yoruichi- susurro casi en su oído- pero quiero esperar hasta que seas mi esposa, ante la ley y ante los hombres- se aparto del contacto y miro directo a los ojos de la morena- estos días que has despertado junto a mi han sido los mejores de mi vida, pero también me hacen querer mas.

Yoruichi se sonrojo levemente- yo, no sabía- dijo suavemente- pensé que era la única que deseaba mas.

Soi sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la morena- regresa a casa, mañana tienes que ir a tu cita con Rangiku, tu papa me dijo que Unohana vendrá mañana en la noche para hablar de cuándo será la operación.

Bien- dijo la morena y le dio un breve beso a Soi, no quería alborotar mas el panal de su pequeña abeja y de paso quedar ella frustrada sexualmente, justo como Kukaku había dicho en la tarde- nos vemos mañana y ten cuidado.

Te llamo, cuando llegue- dijo Soi subiendo al auto.

La morena se quedo en el porche de la casa y vio como Soi se marchaba y suspiro- mierda- exclamo para sí misma- ahora realmente estoy considerando casarme de forma precipitada.

* * *

Soi había llegado al apartamento y se sentía extraña, después de pasar más de dos días con la morena sentía una inquietante nostalgia, eso le hacía preguntarse cuanto más podría negarse a las peticiones de Yoruichi, el de regresar a casa y vivir juntas, el de compartir la cama por las noches y amanecer en sus brazos, era de esas propuestas que extrañamente ya las había tenido por parte de Tia y en esas ocasiones ella podía negarse fácilmente, pero con Yoruichi era tan difícil negarse y a la vez ocasionarle desilusión y tristeza a la morena.

estaba tan ensimismada pensando en todo eso que cuando entro al apartamento no noto que Rangiku ya estaba en la cocina, mientras ella se fue directamente a su habitación para dejar la mochila y la computadora y de paso cumplir con su palabra, así que tomo su celular y marco el numero de la morena.

_**Hola, como te fue- dijo suavemente la morena.**_

_**Ya, llegue- respondió Soi- todo bien.**_

_**Acabas de irte y ya te extraño- dijo Yoruichi haciendo un puchero al otro lado de la línea.**_

_**Yo también te extraño- dijo Soi suavemente.**_

_**Ya está ahí Rangiku- pregunto la morena.**_

_**Uhmm, realmente no me fije- dijo suavemente y de pronto su rostro se puso rojo al notar que en la puerta abierta de su habitación estaba la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada de "te cache" que le hizo cohibirse un poco- pues si acá esta y te manda saludos.**_

_**Le dices que gracias y que mañana la veré- suspiro- me alegro que ya esté ahí contigo, estaré un rato con papa y luego me iré a dormir, te quiero.**_

_**Yo mas- dijo suavemente- descansa, hasta mañana.**_

Rangiku vio como Soi terminaba la llamada, verla hablando por teléfono con la morena de esa manera fue extraño pero agradable, eso era lo que el amor hace en las personas pensó y de pronto vio como la expresión en la peli azul cambiaba a una más seria.

Así que ahora escuchas mis conversaciones- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ohh no seas dramática, estabas en las nubes que ni te fijaste que estaba en casa- reclamo la pelirroja- yo solo venia a ver como habías pasado el fin de semana, pero veo que todo fue miel y chocolate.

Soi puso los ojos- realmente dijiste eso- dijo con diversión- solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas, por cierto te manda saludos y dice que mañana te vera.

Bueno, al menos te hice reír- dijo Rangiku- cierto mañana seguimos con lo importante- dijo poniéndose un poco seria- y no me contaras, porque a mí un pajarito me dijo que te vieron entrando a una joyería hoy en la mañana, por lo tanto exijo ver el anillo.

Soi se sonrojo, como era posible que Rangiku supiera que compro el anillo y quien pudo haberla visto y mas contárselo a ella- quien me vio- pregunto rápidamente.

Rukia- contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa- llego muy emocionada y me lo conto todo, me pregunto si yo sabía algo de eso y si pensabas formalizar o algo así, obviamente le dije que ni enterada, así que no te hagas la loca y muéstramelo.

No puedo- dijo suavemente.

Como que no puedes- reclamo la doctora.

Ya se lo entregue- aclaro- luego la lleve a cenar a la calle del ramen.

Rangiku parpadeo dos veces y luego comenzó a reírse tan escandalosamente, mientras Soi la miraba seria y sin ninguna reacción luego de un suspiro y de terminar de reírse y recomponerse se puso seria- es en serio.

Claro, porque crees que te mentiría.- respondió Soi.

Estás loca, como se te ocurre hacer algo así, se supone que debe ser un momento romántico, especial e inolvidable- la pelirroja suspiro- pero me imagino que si ella lo acepto es porque fue un momento especial.

Soi sonrió- la verdad me moría del nerviosismo- dijo suavemente- quería que fuese algo especial y romántico, pero creo que más bien fue sorpresivo y diferente, posiblemente mañana que la veas podrás verle el anillo.

Rangiku fue hacia la cama de Soi y se acostó en ella- diablos, realmente ya hemos crecido y estamos madurando- dijo suavemente- bueno yo crecí mas, tú sigues siendo una enana- de pronto sintió un golpe con la almohada- auch.

Que chistosa- dijo Soi con una sonrisa y tumbándose en la cama junto a Rangiku- recuerdas cuando comenzamos a vivir juntas y hacíamos planes a futuro.

Si- respondió la pelirroja- quien diría que terminarías con ella y yo con Byakuya, creo que voy a llorar- dijo la pelirroja algo nostálgica.

Por favor- dijo Soi- aun falta para casarnos, ella aun no quiere apresurarse.

Jajaja, y me imagino que tú estás haciendo todo por convencerla- regaño Rangiku- ves que te dije que ella sentía lo mismo que ti.

Soi suspiro- sabia que tarde o temprano me lo recordarías- dijo con una sonrisa- tengo sueño- dijo suavemente.

Bueno, eso quiere decir que no me contaras mas detalles- reclamo la pelirroja queriéndose levantar.

Soi la detuvo- es tan malo querer estar con ella lo más pronto posible- pregunto.

No- respondió la pelirroja- es malo obligar, deja que ella sea la que quiera- acomodo la almohada y arropo a Soi- ahora duerme y sueña con tu diosa.

* * *

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando Rangiku se despertó Soi ya estaba lista para irse al trabajo, tanto que solo pudo despedirse de ella, pero ella también tenía cosas que hacer y lo primero era su consulta con la morena, por lo que se apresuro a tomar la ducha y luego se arreglo para su día y salir de ahí, hoy pasaría comprando el desayuno.

Llego al consultoría a las 8:30 y como aun no llegaba su secretaria se dispuso a desayunar y sacar sus notas sobre la morena, había notado que Shiro había creado en ella el estereotipo de la perfección, tanto que era algo natural ser así o más bien parecer así, aunque la realidad era que era una chica que le costaba mostrarse a los demás de manera sincera, como una chica cualquiera con altos y bajos, con debilidades y defectos, por otra parte lo de su madre era una cosa extraña sabia que amaba a su madre como a nadie porque con ella podía ser autentica y al parecer eso le daba tranquilidad y fuerzas, una razón para seguir siendo como era, aun así porque le costaba hablar de su madre. Había algo que quizá aun no desenmarañaba en la mente de la morena y hoy tenía que ahondar en ello.

Había estado tan metida en eso que de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar un toque de la puerta- adelante.

La señorita Shihōin ya llego y casi es hora de su consulta- dijo la secretaria de la pelirroja.

Rangiku sonrió- hazla pasar- se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta cuando la morena apareció- Yoruichi- dijo la doctora dándole un abrazo- felicidades, ya me dijo Soi que están comprometidas.

Yoruichi sonrió en el abrazo y suspiro- fue hermoso y créeme, jamás olvidare ese día.

Ya lo creo una comida en la calle del ramen es para no olvidar- dijo Rangiku riendo y sentándose en el sofá junto a la morena- me dejas verlo- pregunto con una sonrisa y la morena extendió su mano.

Vaya- exclamo- es hermoso- dijo con una sonrisa- la iba matar si no me agradaba.

La morena sonrió y suspiro para ponerse seria- crees que estaría bien si nos casamos-la pelirroja frunció el ceño sin entender lo que le preguntaba- quiero decir, apresuradamente.

Rangiku abrió los ojos en sorpresa- pensé que no querías apresurarse, acaso estas embarazada- sonrió- lo siento es que me tomas por sorpresa.

La morena no pudo evitar reírse- ojala fuera por eso- dijo suavemente- Soi no quiere que pasemos a lo físico sin antes casarnos.

La pelirroja enarco una de sus cejas- tan masoquista como siempre- exclamo- no es que no quiera Yoruichi, porque créeme esta hasta las orejas de enamorada de ti- suspiro- no debía de decirlo pero así es, pero la conoces y ella es muy formal, además ella quiere todo o nada.

Lo sé- dijo haciendo un mohín- creo que yo no puedo seguir negando lo que deseo- miro a la pelirroja- puedo contarte algo, pero no se lo dirás- vio como Rangiku asentía- la amos desde que tenía 13 o 14 años, al principio creí que solo era cosas de hermanas, luego me sentía tan mal porque nos habíamos criado juntas.

Un día se lo tendrás que decir Yoruichi- dijo con una sonrisa- hay cosas que no se deben guardar u ocultar a los que amamos.

Lo sé, pero ahora todo parece ir como- suspiro- lo de papa, lo nuestro que parece como una de esas historias locas en que los protagonistas quedan juntas al final y aunque soy feliz tengo miedo, imagínate si le hago daño o no le agrado al final.

Yoruichi, Soi te ama- tomo la mano de la morena- tú la amas, obviamente las dos se lastimaran en alguna ocasión, pero el mismo amor que se tienen hará que esos tropiezos solo sean un aliciente para seguir adelante, si tú la amas no debes dudar.

La morena tuvo unos minutos para pensar y luego sonrió- me casare con ella, hoy mismo si quiere.

Rangiku sonrió y negó con su cabeza- bien, eso deja un poco de lado nuestra sesión.

Porque- pregunto la morena.

Bueno, me parece que no es un buen momento para llevar la terapia a otro nivel, así que será mañana o ya veremos.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- creo que puedo con el siguiente nivel- dijo suavemente- creo que quiero cerrar el círculo, para comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida.

Rangiku sonrió- creo en verdad que Soi y tu les sienta estar la una con la otra- dijo a la morena que le regalo una sonrisa amplia y verdadera- pero primero pediré té para ti y para mí.

* * *

Tan tan...hasta el otro capitulo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola buenas noches…. muy noche a mi parecer y muy tarde, pero bueno he tratado de compensarlo haciendo un capitulo gigantesco….espero sea de su agrado y como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y sus opiniones, a los que leen de manera incógnita y los que siguen esta historia loca…gracias por darme ánimos y tener paciencia.

Saludos y mucho ánimo,

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**paolacelestial**, así que te gusta el masoquismo, Jajaja ahora me sorprendes, acaso tienes voz de profeta :O gracias por leer y mas antes de dormir (por cierto era tarde).

**Mariana Rosas**, Soi no es una fichita solo es apasionada y complaciente XD cuando escribí eso del ascensor no pude evitar evocar esa frase de Cristian Grey, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y saludes a ti.

**Aly**, si por mi fuese no trabajaría y me dedicara a terminar mis historias, pero hay que comer, pagar la cuenta del internet…así que hasta la otra actualización, me alegra que te gusten los capítulos …cuídate y ten paciencia :P

**Susurro Nocturno,** eso de querer sacar los capítulos de mi mente no se podrá….aun pienso en ellos, solo hay ideas por aquí y por allá, pero se a donde quiero ir y llegar XD tendrás que esperar así como todos.

, así que puedo hacer este capítulo gigantesco? luego si termina la historia rápido no acepto quejas.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 19**

El te estaba servido y humeante en la oficina de la pelirroja, luego que la secretaria cerrara la puerta las cosas se volvieron un poco más serias y el ambiente agradable pareció estar cargado de ansiedad y seriedad, aun con el permiso de la morena Rangiku dudaba de su cometido, no quería empañar la felicidad de la morena y mucho menos la de su amiga.

Bien, creo que hablaremos del día del accidente- dijo algo vacilante- recuerdas ese día.

Claro- dijo haciendo una mueca- estuve ahí.

Rangiku la miro seria- no el momento del accidente, hablo del día en general.

Yoruichi frunció su frente ante lo extraño de la pregunta, esperaba que Rangiku fuera directo al momento del accidente- tenía 14 años estaba inscrita en el club de natación, atletismo y Karate, era muy buena en ello, papa había salido a Kyōto para una reunión de negocios, fuimos a estudiar normalmente- sonrió levemente- Soi tenía 11 años pero era tan seria y madura para su edad que parecía mayor al tratar con ella, las clases pasaron normales.

Rangiku Sonrió- como estabas de ánimo ese día.

En general bien- dijo suavemente- en la tarde tenía una prueba para el cinturón negro y eso me tenía muy emocionada.

Lo conseguiste- pregunto la doctora.

Si- dijo la morena con un poco de tristeza.

No era lo que esperabas- pregunto.

Creo que después de la euforia y satisfacción de conseguir mi cinturón, lo que paso después borro todo significado e importancia- respondió la morena.

La pelirroja suspiro- que recuerdas antes de ese momento.

Mama llego a recogerme, estaba feliz por mi cinturón- dijo con una sonrisa- íbamos en el auto y ella hablaba de ir a celebrar, primero iríamos a casa por Soi ya que papa estaba de viaje- la morena se quedo en silencio por una momento- íbamos hablando sobre donde iríamos a cenar y mama me decía que estaba orgullosa de mi…luego todo fue negrura.

Rangiku suspiro- no recuerdas el momento del choque- pregunto seria.

No- dijo suavemente- solo recuerdo cuando desperté y estaba siendo atendida por un paramédico y cuando busque a mama, estaba inconsciente entre…- Yoruichi suspiro tratando de suprimir las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Entiendo- dijo suavemente Rangiku- es normal no recordar ciertas cosas, el cerebro trata de protegernos y toma acciones de seguridad-vio como la morena parecía poner atención- lo que te paso con lo de tu padre fue un detonante, según me dijo Kosetsu tu habías tenido un pequeño episodio de pánico anteriormente.

No había visitado un hospital desde el día del accidente- explico la morena.

Porque- pregunto- como hacías cuando enfermabas.

La morena alzo sus hombros casi infantilmente- la Dra. Unohana Retsu, era muy cercana a mama, cuando papa vio mi renuencia a visitar doctores y hospitales, ella accedió a tratarme en casa para cuando lo necesitara.

Rangiku sonrió- increíble- dijo suavemente- sabes que ella fue una de mis evaluadoras en mi especialización y créeme jamás hubiese pensado que ella fuese comprensiva o algo así, pero dejando eso a un lado, ella nunca te insto a hablar con un psicólogo.

Con papa lo hablo al principio- dijo suavemente- pero ante la advertencia de papa- suspiro- hice lo posible por sobreponerme y tratar de dejar un lado eso.

La pelirroja anoto algo en su libretita, de pronto miro seriamente a la morena a los ojos y pregunto- Yoruichi, piensas que lo que paso ese día es tu culpa.

La morena sintió al escuchar esa pregunta que su corazón se encogía y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, temor y muchas emociones que fueron totalmente visibles para la mujer frente a ella y se quedo en total silencio tratando de saber que responder a eso- yo ….

Por tu silencio y la cara que pusiste me hace suponer que así lo has pensado- dijo la pelirroja- me pregunto porque Soi no estaba con ustedes.

Ella no quiso ir ese día a la práctica, ya que solo eran pruebas para los mayores- respondió la morena.

Entonces también podría ser culpa de Soi lo que paso, pues por ella tuvieron que ir hacia casa- dijo Rangiku.

Eso es ilógico- respondió rápidamente la morena.

Porque- pregunto Rangiku con toda calma- si piensas bien ella podía ser culpable del accidente…- la pelirroja hizo ademan de estar pensando- pero claro, estamos hablando accidente, sabes lo que es eso verdad.

La morena se quedo en silencio escuchando y meditando en lo que la pelirroja decía con total cuidado- es un suceso imprevisto- respondió la morena.

Exacto- dijo Rangiku- algo que no se puede controlar o prever- sonrió levemente- sabes hay cosas que uno debe de aceptar- la pelirroja vio como la morena estaba a punto de refutar algo pero ella levanto su mano para evitar que hablara y la dejara terminar- No sé si estas enterada pero mi madre murió de cáncer- dijo suavemente en ese instante Yoruichi puso más atención y seriedad- ella era psicóloga – sonrió levemente- aun en su tratamiento ella hablaba conmigo para que yo pudiera comprender que lo que le pasaba solo eran cosas del destino, pero me dijo que nunca debía sentirme culpable o molesta, porque yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que seguir mi vida lo mejor posible- dijo suavemente- sé que eso no es un consuelo, pero es una verdad innegable.

La morena suspiro- me sentí angustiada porque no me dejaron pasar a la sala donde la llevaron- dijo la morena- esa fue la última vez que la vi con vida- unas lagrimas rodaron de sus ojos- estaba molesta con papa por no estar ahí, porque de nada sirvió tanto dinero, prestigio y poder o el buen apellido Shihōin, luego me sentí sola, perdida y al final pensé que todo era mi culpa…porque yo estaba ahí con ella, pero seguía viva.

Rangiku le paso uno pañuelos para limpiarse y dejo que pasara un momento- no debes sentí culpa por vivir, eso es lo que una madre quisiera para sus hijos, que vivieran y siguieran sus vidas y que fuesen felices- sonrió levemente- eso es lo que mi madre me dijo antes de morir- vio como la morena le daba una pequeña sonrisa-ahora debemos dejara el tema, otro día seguiremos con esto, pero quiero que tomes las cosas con calma, se que pronto operaran a tu padre y debes estar en pleno control de tus emociones.

Lo intentare- dijo la morena con seriedad- debo ir a la oficina, no puedo dejar a Soi y Lisa con todo el trabajo- sonrió- además hay cosas que debemos hablar.

Bueno, ya tienes mi numero de celular- sonrió levemente Rangiku- cualquier cosas me puedes llamar.

Espero no molestarte de nuevo- respondió Yoruichi, poniéndose de pie.

No es ninguna molestia- dijo la pelirroja- ahora, más vale que tomes tu camino, que Soi se preocupara.

* * *

Después de unos minutos Yoruichi estaba manejando camino al conglomerado, hoy había una pequeña reunión a las 10:00 con los jefes del departamento y ella debía estar presente a pesar de que su día había tenido un duro comienzo, ahora solo pensaba en cumplir con su trabajo y cumplir con su prometida. La morena sonrió a la forma en que su pensamiento se refirió a Soi Fong y ante ese hecho todo lo demás era fácil de llevar, el trabajo en la empresa, la enfermedad de su padre y sus propios problemas psicológicos.

Al llegar a la empresa Yoruichi casi corrió para la sala de Juntas, al momento de salir del ascensor Nanao estaba esperándola con un rostro muy serio, al verla se puso de pie rápidamente y salió a su encuentro- señorita Shihōin la reunión empezó hace 10 minutos.- le entrego una carpeta- acá esta los por menores a tratar, la señorita Fong y la Señorita Lisa comenzaron la junta y esperan su llegada.

Bien- dijo la morena tomando lo que la nueva asistente le entregaba y ella de inmediato le entrego sus cosas- lleva eso a mi oficina y pide algo de comer para el almuerzo- vio como la joven asistente asentía- ya sabes que pedir verdad- dijo la morena con un poco de confusión ya que ella era nueva.

Por supuesto- dijo Nanao entre seria y ofendida y vio como la morena sonreía y entraba a la junta.

Yoruichi entro a la sala de juntas y todos volvieron su vista a la joven presidenta y heredera del conglomerado- Buenos días, disculpen mi tardanza- dijo Yoruichi con seriedad y fue a su asiento.

La reunión tomo su curso, después que Soi hiciera un resumen de lo que habían comenzado a tratar, la reunión se llevo a cabo con total seriedad y todo lo que se tenía en la agenda fue llevado en a su resolución, después de dos horas y media termino la reunión dejando a mucho satisfechos.

Lisa comenzó a tomar todo los informes ante la mirada de Soi y Yoruichi- Lisa manda a Nanao a recoger esto mas tarde y ve almorzar- dijo la morena- Si ella sigue ahí llévatela contigo.

Lisa sonrió- si señorita Shihōin.- dio una inclinación de despedida y salió.

En ese instante la morena no pudo evitar acercarse a Soi y darle un beso en sus labios- te extrañe- dijo después del beso que fue corto.

Soi sonrió y abrazo a la morena- yo también- y se le quedo viendo detenimiento y puso su rostro serio- has llorado- pregunto con un dejo de preocupación.

La morena suspiro- un poco- respondió y vio como Soi fruncía el ceño en forma molesta- no te molestes- advirtió la morena.

No lo estoy- dijo seriamente Soi y suspiro- bueno quizá un poco, es que le dije a Rangiku que no te presionara demasiado.

Soi- dijo la morena casi haciendo un puchero- ella es la doctora no, además yo quiero salir de eso pronto.

No debes apresurarte con eso, debes ir con calma- dijo suspirando y tomando la mano de la morena- vamos hay que comer.

* * *

Después de una hora la morena parecía más relajada pues ya había terminado su almuerzo, Soi aun estaba terminando su comida y la morena se estiro en la silla del escritorio causando una pequeña sonrisa en Soi.

Recuerda que hoy llegara Unohana- recordó Soi a la morena.

Lo sé- dijo está un poco seria y miro hacia la peli azul que terminaba de comer, vio hacia su mano y no pudo evitar acariciar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, sonrió para sí y suspiro.

Soi no pudo evitar notar la mirada llena de ilusión de la morena cuando miraba el anillo en su mano- que sucede- pregunto ante las acciones de la morena.

Casémonos- dijo la morena- no quiero esperar más.

Soi se quedo sorprendida ante la repentina petición de la morena y en un acto inesperado tomo a la morena en un beso apasionado, que dejo un poco sorprendida a la morena y sin manera de reacción hasta des pues de unos segundos en que se fundió en el beso.

Me hace muy feliz- dijo Soi tomando respiración y volviendo a tomar control de sí misma y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- tendremos que pensar en los arreglos.

Lo sé- dijo la morena alegremente- solo tenemos que hablar con papa y ver lo demás.

Como quieres que sea- pregunto Soi.

La verdad nunca me vi haciendo una gran ceremonia, además con lo de papa- suspiro.

Quieres algo más íntimo- pregunto Soi.

Si, quizá es mejor así- sonrió y abrazo a Soi- solo los amigos, me imagino que los infaltables, Yamamoto, Ginrei y la familia, Rangiku, Kukaku.

Habrá que pensar en los anillos- dijo acariciando el de compromiso en la mano de la morena.

En la luna de miel también- dijo la morena y vio como Soi se sonrojaba levemente.

Primero debemos casarnos- replico Soi- pero ahora mismo debemos regresar al trabajo.

La morena puso los ojos- bien, con eso nada que hacer- suspiro- nos vamos a las cuatro y media- dijo suavemente- Unohana llegara a las 5.

Lo sé- dijo sonriente Soi mientras se acercaba a Yoruichi para darle un beso, que fue correspondido al instante, Soi sonrió en el beso y ceso el contacto- será mejor que regrese a mi oficina.

Muy bien, pero sabes que no siempre podrás huir de mi- dijo la morena sonriente.

No huyo- dijo Soi con una sonrisa camino a la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir- solo guardo lo mejor para cuando deba ser- le guiño el ojo levemente haciendo que la morena se sonrojara levemente.

La tarde siguió su curso mientras que la morena tomaba un poco de tiempo entre el trabajo, para ver por internet algunos vestidos que podía usar para el casamiento, por su parte Soi miraba algunos anillos de las tiendas de joyerías, aunque para su gusto prefería verlos en persona, había una extraña felicidad en su interior y una tonta ilusión, hace cuánto tiempo ella había soñado cuando era muy joven con algo como eso y ahora que todo parecía tan próximo solo podía pensar en que haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que las dos fuesen felices.

* * *

La mansión Shihōin parecía estar en total calma, eran las 5 pm y Soi se encontraba con Shiro Shihōin hablando amenamente mientras la morena había subido a su habitación a tomar un baño, Shiro había optado por no meter mano entre la relación de sus hijas, para él las dos lo eran porque no había mucha diferencia a excepto en el momento de regañar o exigir, pues siempre era más exigente y perfeccionista con Yoruichi ya que su personalidad no era tan amoldable o seria como la de Soi.

Así que aun sigue con las terapias- pregunto Shiro.

Sí, creo que está avanzando en eso- respondió Soi- parece hacerle mucho bien.

Me recuerdas agradecer a Rangiku por eso- dijo Shiro- pero claro eso después de la operación.

Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien Shiro- dono- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa.

El moreno bufo levemente- la verdad me ha parecido extraño eso de que Unohana venga el día de hoy.

Quizá viene a hacerle el último chequeo antes del viernes- dijo Soi suavemente.

Posiblemente- dijo Shiro en un susurro- confió en ti para cuidar de Yoruichi.

No debe preocuparse por eso, más que por mejorar de su salud pronto- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala Yoruichi había bajado de su habitación para ir con Shiro y Soi, pero en ese momento la doctora Unohana hacia su aparición justo unos minutos después de la hora convenida.

Yoruichi que bueno verte- dijo Unohana con una pequeña sonrisa.

Doctora Unohana- saludo con todo respeto- papá está en la habitación esperándola.

Lo sé, pero antes quiero saber cómo va lo de tus terapias- pregunto a la morena.

Yoruichi sonrió- muy bien, Rangiku ha sido muy comprensiva y me está ayudando bastante- explico la morena.

Me alegra escuchar eso y no esperaba menos, ella es una eminencia en su ramo- respondió Retsu- ahora vamos a ver como esta tu padre.

Bien, sígame- dijo la morena y tomo camino a la habitación de Shiro.

* * *

Yoruichi entro a la habitación de Shiro seguida de Unohana.- Papa la doctora Unohana ha llegado.

Unohana entro y se acerco a Shiro- buena tarde Shiro-chan, Soi- saludo amablemente y tomo las notas que debía de tener la enfermera a cargo de cuidar del moreno.

Buenas tardes- respondieron Shiro y Soi al mismo tiempo, mientras la morena se coloco junto a su prometida.

Después de unos minutos Retsu miro al moreno- me alegro que siguiera las indicaciones, ahora hare una breve revisión- dijo mientras vio que Soi y la morena se ponían de pie y buscaban la salida- no es necesario que salgan- dijo Retsu- además al final quiero discutir algo con todos.

El breve chequeo de Retsu fue más rápido de lo que todos esperaban y en unos minutos ella había terminado con todo, ahora estaba guardando los instrumentos que había utilizado y luego de algunas preguntas de rutina ella hacia breves anotaciones en una pequeña libreta ante la mirada curiosa de Yoruichi y la seriedad de Soi, en ese momento fue cuando Unohana tomo asiento en una silla junto a la cama de Shiro y suspiro- he querido hablar seriamente que ustedes- dijo suavemente- se que hemos hablado de la operación a grandes rasgos y habíamos quedado en que este fin de semana sería perfecto para la intervención, pero tengo que disculparme pues ha surgido un pequeño problema que modifica todo.

Yoruichi apretó la mano de Soi ante lo dicho por Retsu, fue cuando Soi hablo- problema de que tipo, acaso es algo de la salud de Shiro-dono.

Retsu sonrió levemente- la salud de Shiro está muy bien, creo que los cuidados de la enfermera han tenido buen efecto, tanto que esta optimo para la operación- dijo sonriendo- he visto los exámenes y el chequeo de ahora lo confirma.

Entonces cual es el problema- pregunto Shiro.

La doctora suspiro- tengo que salir del país el viernes y no quiero retrasar más lo de tu operación, por lo cual he pensado que debemos adelantarla, esperaba plantearles que fuese el día miércoles.

Miércoles es muy pronto, porque no jueves- dijo Shiro algo serio.

Bien, si deseas el día jueves tendremos que comenzar la intervención muy temprano por la mañana- dijo Retsu viendo su agenda electrónica- estimo que la intervención dure unas tres a seis horas, sin esperar complicaciones, tendrías que estar a las 7 para tu ingreso y comenzaríamos la operación a las 8, para que en la tarde- noche vea tu evolución esperando que no surja ningún problema en el camino.

Quienes te asistirán- pregunto el moreno.

Yo me encargare de todo como cirujana en jefe, asistida por Isane Kosetsu y el doctor Hanatarō Yamada, todos especializados en cardiología- respondió seria- en cuanto a los días que yo no esté dejare a cargo a Isane, ella te trato la última vez y lo hizo muy bien, aunque reitero que yo estaré muy pendiente de tu evolución.

Que pasara después de la operación- inquirió el moreno- cuanto tiempo estaré en el hospital.

Para darles un panorama de lo que haremos les explicare a grandes rasgos- dijo Retsu- es obvio que aplicaremos anestesia general y la cirugía será percutánea ya que no soy partidaria de utiliza robot, así que hare una incisión d pulgadas de largo en la parte derecha del tórax cerca del esternón. Se separarán los músculos en el área, lo cual me permite llegar hasta el corazón y la válvula aórtica, si la válvula está demasiado dañada tendremos que reemplazarla y de ahí partirá todo lo que haremos, pero si aun no está muy dañada podemos solo reemplazar la primera parte que es la que siempre se daña.

Suena realmente horrible- exclamo Yoruichi.

Soi le apretó la mano- cálmate- dijo suavemente- me imagino que ese es el procedimiento normal- dijo Soi muy seria a la doctora- luego que debemos esperar.

Su recuperación será paulatinamente, los primeros quince días después de la operación estará en el hospital, si él tiene una notable mejoría podríamos evaluar darle de alta y tenerlo en casa con cuidados especiales por supuesto- dijo Unohana lanzado una mirada de advertencia a Shiro- debo recalcar que aunque el procedimiento se escucha muy horrible- dijo con una sonrisa- después de eso Shiro podía volver a tener una mejor calidad de vida de la que ahora tiene, hasta podrá volver a sus actividades estresantes y esclavizadoras del trabajo por supuesto que todo eso con algunos cuidados y ejercicio.

Shiro entrecerró los ojos- mi trabajo nunca fue esclavizante- recrimino a Unohana.

Eso es porque tú eres el jefe- replico Retsu- ahora espero que me den una respuesta a lo que les he planteado y lamento los inconvenientes que esto les acarrea.

Hubo un momento de silencio que parecía entre incomodo y muy contemplativo pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción o más bien que día seria el escogido para la operación- pienso que sería bueno el jueves- dijo Soi suavemente y en ese instante la morena se tenso levemente.

Bueno me da igual el día- dijo Shiro- ya quiero salir de esto y confió en que todo saldrá bien, Yoruichi confió en que usted estará bien junto a Soi- Shiro sonrió hacia la doctora- así que me pongo en tus manos Retsu.

Unohana sonrió- ya que todo está resuelto tengo que dejar nuevas instrucciones a la enfermera, debo recordarles que el Jueves quiero que lleguen puntual en el hospital.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- como será lo de las visitas y todo eso- pregunto la morena con un poco de ansiedad en su voz.

Daré instrucciones para que puedan visitarlo cuando ustedes lo requieran, pero los primeros días debo restringir sus visitas a lo necesario, el día de la intervención pueden estar en la sala de espera hasta que salga y les informe sobre el resultado de la operación- dijo Unohana miro su reloj y sonrió- bueno, creo que debo irme y dejarlos para que tengan una plática familiar.

Le acompaño a la puerta- dijo Soi soltándose de la mano de la morena y caminando junto a Retsu dejando a padre e hija juntos.

Espero Yoruichi no tenga problemas con esto- dijo Retsu a Soi- confió en que tú seas su apoyo porque lo necesitara.

No se preocupe, yo cuidare de ella- dijo seriamente- además creo que sus terapias van muy bien.

Eso me agrada escuchar- dijo Retsu- me alegro que estés cerca para ser su apoyo, así que nos veremos el jueves- dijo la doctora y se marcho.

Soi se quedo un momento ahí parada en la puerta mientras veía el auto de Unohana tomar su marcha y perderse en el camino, pensaba en que todo parecía cambiar de un momento a otro e ir muy aprisa, para colmo de males el matrimonio debía retrasarse más de lo que ella hubiese deseado justo ahora que Yoruichi había aceptado acelerar la unión, hubo un pequeño quejido se su parte mientras se agarraba la cabeza en una forma casi infantil tratando de sacar la frustración.

Soi- la llamada de Yoruichi le hizo reaccionar y la vio ahí con una cara de confusión y curiosidad- pasa algo- pregunto la morena cautelosa pues había visto las acciones poco comunes de su novia.

Nada- dijo Soi cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la morena- no estabas con tu padre.

La enfermera dijo que debía cenar - dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tu como estas- pregunto acercándose a la morena y acariciando su rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos se apoyaba en el toque amoroso de Soi suspirando pesadamente.

Esto va más rápido de lo que pensé- dijo seriamente- se supone que planeábamos casarnos y hoy le diríamos a papa- abrió los ojos- ahora solo esperamos la operación.

Soi suspiro y abrazo a la morena- lo sé- dijo con pesar- odio cuando las cosas se complican.

Como haremos cuando papa este en el hospital- pregunto la morena.

No te apresures a pensar en eso- dijo Soi- mejor vamos a cenar- dejo el abrazo y miro a la morena- quieres comer.

La morena asintió- te irás hoy al departamento- pregunto algo temerosa de la respuesta.

Soi suspiro- no te dejare si es lo que quieres- dijo suavemente, mientras atraía a la morena hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, la morena se aferro a la chaqueta de Soi mientras respondía al beso que se esmero en intensificar, Soi no pudo evitar corresponder con entusiasmo y de pronto sintió que la morena comenzaba a colar una de sus manos bajo su camiseta y acariciaba su abdomen de manera sutil y se hacía más osada haciendo su camino hacia uno de sus pechos, Soi se tenso levemente y sabia que si no paraba las cosas se iban a calentar en serio y no podría detenerse, así que haciendo acopio de fuerza y dominio de sí misma alzo su mano para detener la infractora que estaba por llegar a su objetivo.-Yoruichi- dijo casi jadeante- por favor- dijo cuando escucho el suspiro frustrado de la morena- si quieres que me quede contigo no hagas cosas como esta.

Pero Soi- dijo la morena con pesar en su voz- se que tu quieres y yo también, además vamos a casarnos no es que quedare embarazada si tenemos relaciones antes de casarnos.

Ese no es el punto- dijo Soi con un leve rubor en su rostro y vio como la morena se quedaba seria mirándole algo confusa – mira, sería muy fácil ir y llevarte a la cama- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- para tener sexo placentero y salvaje- expreso con malicia y vio como la morena ponía una sonrisa de sorpresa ante las palabras osadas de Soi- pero no quiero solo poseer un cuerpo o que sea algo físico, quiero que mi alma y corazón estén involucrados cuando hagamos el amor y que tú te sientas de la misma manera.

Yoruichi casi se quedo de piedra y sobretodo podía sentir que sus mejillas ardían, era de esperar que esas palabras de Soi le causaran un rubor, no imaginaba como es que ella aun seguía soltera, porque ella misma podía dar crédito que con poco esfuerzo la peli azul podía llevarse a una mujer a la cama y tener sexo salvaje y placentero, la morena enarco una ceja ante el recuerdo de esas palabras y una parte de su psique le haría recordar esas palabras en su momento- sabes que te amo- aclaro la morena- y la intimidad para mi es solo una forma de demostrarte mi amor, pero si quieres esperar, también puedo hacer eso por ti.

Señorita Shihōin- se escucho la voz suave de Yui que interrumpía el momento íntimo de la pareja- su padre solicita su presencia y también la de la señorita Fong.

Gracias Yui- dijo la morena y tomo a Soi de su mano y caminaron hacia la habitación de Shiro- quizá es tiempo de dar la agradable noticia a papa.

Soi sonrió- así que quieres apresurarte al altar- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

Por mi me casara mañana- dijo la morena y Soi abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero no pudo replicar o decir nada más porque ya estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Shiro que la morena abrió rapidamente.

Shiro sonrió ante la escena que veía, pues le hacía recordar el tiempo donde Minako aun vivía, con una Yoruichi arrastrando a Soi de la mano, como cuando estaba por pedir algo o había hecho alguna travesura- espero no haber interrumpido la cena- dijo Shiro con una leve sonrisa.

Aun no cenábamos papa- dijo Yoruichi con total naturalidad mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Shiro.

Soi tenía una sonrisa un poco incomoda, realmente las palabras de Shiro parecían tener doble intención- mando por nosotros Shiro- dono- pregunto Soi.

Si, quería hablar con las dos- dijo el moreno con un poco de seriedad, mientras acariciaba la mano de su hija, de pronto sintió algo que hizo bajar su mirada hacia la mano de Yoruichi, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y vio a su hija que tenía una pequeña sonrisa y de pronto volvió su mirada a Soi que tenía esa mirada de seriedad que contrastaba con nerviosismo y total control de sí misma- esto es- pregunto un poco emocionado el moreno.

Si papa- respondió Yoruichi- Soi me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte.

Esperábamos decírselo este día, pero creo que Retsu se nos adelanto- dijo Soi- se que no es la manera correcta de como ha sucedido todo, pero quiero que me conceda la mano de Yoruichi para que sea mi esposa.

Shiro sonrió ampliamente viendo que Soi nunca iba a cambiar, siempre tan seria y tan formal, luego vio a su hija que tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que sus cachetes iban a estallar, pero se detuvo en el par de ojos dorados que brillaban con una luz especial, y él lo sabia Yoruichi amaba a Soi y viceversa- por supuesto, eso no debías de preguntarlo hija- respondió rápidamente el moreno- cuando piensan casarse- pregunto rápidamente.

Soi miro a Yoruichi que sonrió ampliamente- por mi me casaría mañana papa- respondió la morena- pero no se qué dice Soi.

Me agradaría complacerte- dijo Soi dándole un guiño a la morena- pero creo que hay muchas cosas que arreglar para hacerlo tan precipitadamente.

Shiro carraspeo- se que no es lo indicado y me dije que no metería mi nariz en sus cosas, pero si piensan en lo legal Yamamoto ya tiene un acta matrimonial preparada, ustedes pueden quitar o poner lo que deseen, y bueno debo advertirles que aunque confió plenamente en ustedes, hay políticas del conglomerado que son inflexibles para los socios, por lo que les aviso que existe un acuerdo prenupcial, para preservar la estabilidad del conglomerado.

Como que existe un acuerdo prenupcial- pregunto la morena y Soi puso toda su atención, no sería la primera vez que algo así pasara lo más cercano y parecido había sido cuando ella intento poner de garantía sus acciones.

Como saben, el conglomerado fue fundado por 4 capitales, el de los Kuchiki, Fong, Shihōin y una pequeña parte de la familia Genryūsai, para evitar fuga de capital y que la empresa deje de ser el poderío económico en que se convirtió con el tiempo, se pensó en diversificar un poco las actividades, pero cuando aparecieron los hijos comenzamos a pensar en la protección del conglomerado, por lo cual cada uno de los descendientes de los socios mayoritarios, deben firmar por obligación un acuerdo matrimonial.

Por mi no hay problema- dijo Soi rápidamente.

Me parece innecesario pero tampoco tendré problemas para firmar- dijo la morena.

Shiro sonrió- será la primera vez que dos hijos de socios mayoritarios se unen en matrimonio- aclaro el moreno- como harán la ceremonia.

Sencilla- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

Solo amigos íntimos y familia- aclaro Yoruichi.

Quizá unos aperitivos y bebidas después de la ceremonia - dijo Soi- creo que la mayoría sabe las circunstancias que se nos aproximan.

Por supuesto que lo haremos acá en casa.- dijo la morena.

Bien, entonces está todo arreglado solo deben buscar lo de ustedes como sus testigos- dijo Shiro un poco emocionado- yo hablare con Yamamoto y Ginrei, ya pensaron en la hora.

Las siete de la noche- dijo la morena rápidamente y vio que Soi asentía.

Solo espero que no se fatigue con todo esto- Shiro-dono- dijo Soi algo preocupada.

No te preocupes- dijo Shiro- solo hare la llamada y luego dormiré, posiblemente Yamamoto y Ginrei vendrán antes para ponerlas al tanto de lo legal.

Bien papa, no te preocupes por eso, nosotras arreglaremos todo- dijo Yoruichi con una enorme sonrisa y dando un pequeño beso en la frente de su padre- descansa.

* * *

Soi y Yoruichi se encontraban cenando un poco más animadas después de pensar que la boda no sería posible en un tiempo próximo, sin querer todo se había acelerado mas hasta su inminente y deseada boda- bien ya tienes tus padrinos- pregunto la morena.

Si- Rangiku y Byakuya- respondió rápidamente- y tu.

Kukaku y pensé en Rukia- dijo suavemente- aunque sabes quiero invitar a Lisa.

Soi sonrió ampliamente- tengo que ponerme celosa o algo así- pregunto y vio que la morena fruncía el ceño- la haces jefa y quieres invitarla a la boda.

La verdad en estos instantes me da un poco de pena, estos días ella tendrá que ver todo en nuestra ausencia- dijo seriamente.

Sois suspiro- mañana vamos por los anillos- dijo y luego pregunto- te parece.

Si, hagamos eso temprano y luego iré por mi vestido- dijo suavemente- tú que usaras.

Ni loca uso vestido Yoruichi- dijo rápidamente.

Eso lo sé- dijo sonriente y con malicia- está claro que jamás me harías el camino fácil entre tus piernas.

Soi se sonrojó furiosamente y lanzo su servilleta a Yoruichi que la tomo en sus manos y no paraba de reír- Yoruichi, no digas esas cosas- dijo suavemente.

La morena trato de calmar su risa- bueno, no me has dicho que usaras.

Traje formal- dijo suavemente- está bien para ti- pregunto a Yoruichi.

Siempre he dicho que se te ven mejor que a los chicos- dijo suavemente- desde que eras más joven.

Siempre odie las faldas y todo eso- dijo riendo- en cambio a ti, todo te sienta muy bien- dijo con coquetería, mientras que la morena se sonrojaba levemente.

Si continúas coqueteándome de esa manera, tendremos muchos problemas al dormir- dijo la morena con seriedad.

Soi suspiro y alzo sus manos en derrota- bien, lo que usted mande- miro a la morena y alargo su mano para tomar la de Yoruichi- mañana a esta hora serás mi esposa.

Iremos a pasar la noche a otra parte o nos quedaremos acá- pregunto Yoruichi con curiosidad.

Soi suspiro- no había pensado en eso- dijo reflexivamente- creo que será bueno ir a un hotel, quizá reservar alguna suite- miro a la morena- crees que sería bueno tener noche de bodas.

Yoruichi enarco una ceja- porque me preguntas eso- dijo suavemente- acaso tú no quieres.

Soi frunció el ceño- no malinterpretes mi pregunta.

Es que tu pregunta me parece, no se - la morena no sabía que decir- se que vienen días demasiado tensos para nosotras, pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar de hacer las cosas como deben ser y eso incluye nuestra boda.

Lo siento- dijo Soi suavemente- no quiero que terminemos discutiendo o planeando si tener noche de bodas- se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a la morena- te parece en el Mandarín Oriental.

Yoruichi sonrió- te gusta ese hotel verdad.

Me gusta, porque tiene clase- dijo suavemente mientras caminaban hacia la habitación.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba preparando la cama mientras Soi aun tomaba una pequeña ducha, estaba un poco cansada desde la mañana había saltado de emoción a emoción, y esta noche había sido demasiado, entre la aflicción, angustia y felicidad y mañana por fin se casaría con la mujer que con la cual había compartido gran parte de su vida y la cual había aprendido a amar. La morena estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta que Soi salía del cuarto de baño y se le había quedado viendo con total curiosidad al verle perdida en sus pensamientos.

Que piensas- pregunto suavemente.

En todo el tiempo que he perdido- dijo suavemente, mientras veía como Soi se acercaba.

Bueno, entonces hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido de ahora en adelante- dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa a la morena.

Yoruichi suspiro- cierto, ahora a dormir que mañana será un día muy ajetreado- dijo la morena acostándose en la cama.

Soi apago la luz y se coloco junto a la morena que instintivamente se acerco para abrazarla, la peli azul envolvió su brazo en la morena, estaban en silencio solo las respiraciones acompasadas se lograban escuchar, aunque se podía decir que la mente de Soi era un hervidero de pensamientos, tantas cosas habían pasado de un día a otro y otra vez estaba compartiendo la cama con la morena y mañana también la compartiría pero con la diferencia que mañana serian esposas y posiblemente la haría su mujer, Soi salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la morena acariciaba su abdomen levemente haciendo movimientos circulares con sus dedos.

Deja de pensar tanto- dijo casi en un susurro Yoruichi- descansa.

Soi sonrió y tomo la mano de la morena entre la suya- que te dije con respecto a tener tus manos quietas.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente- no creí que un leve toque fuera causar algún efecto en tu personalidad de acero- dijo casi riendo y separándose de Soi.

Bueno por si no lo sabes el acero se pone en un punto de ebullición del 2740 grados Celsius, así que es mucho fuego para forma el acero- dijo casi sonriendo.

Vaya me está insinuando que usted en el fondo es muy ardiente- pregunto Yoruichi con curiosidad, mientras que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa un poco lejos de Soi.

No estoy insinuando nada – dijo Soi con una sonrisa pícara y después de un rato de silencio comenzó a moverse más cerca de la morena- no te muevas - susurro despacio, mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de Yoruichi mientras esta se tensaba levemente al sentir la respiración y el aliento de Soi en su cuello- me encanta como hueles- dijo Soi arrastrando su nariz de forma lenta por el cuello de la morena tratando de abarcar todo su cuello.

Soi- jadeo levemente la morena, mientras que su respiración parecía acelerarse con el leve contacto de la peli azul.

Soi sonrió y detuvo su camino, miro hacia el pecho de Yoruichi que subía y bajaba de forma salvaje- vez lo que puede hacer hasta la más insignificante caricia- dijo lanzando un suspiro largo y alejándose de la morena-¡hay!- se quejo Soi.

La morena le había golpeado con la almohada- no vuelvas hacer eso si no quieres ir por todo el camino- dijo algo molesta.

Soi no pudo evitar reírse- lo siento, en verdad- dijo acercándose a Yoruichi tratando de abrazarla y luego de un poco de forcejeo logro abrazar a la morena- descansa.

Buenas noches- dijo la morena ya más tranquila.

* * *

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así le pareció a Soi y Yoruichi, después de la ducha Soi había bajado para dar algunas instrucciones para ese día, más específicamente para la boda que fue una total sorpresa para los empleados que al instante le extendieron sus mejores deseos, después de eso Soi se quedo en la sala mientras esperaba que la morena bajara y salieran en busca de los anillos.

Yoruichi estaba terminándose de cambiar cuando tomo su celular y marco un número reciente.

**_Rangiku a la orden- respondió una voz de lo más alegre._**

**_Rangiku, es Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- hablaba porque no creo poder llegar a la cita de hoy y bueno, creo que Soi te explicara._**

**_Bien, no te preocupes- suspiro- es mas ahorita me está llamando._**

**_La morena sonrió- entonces nos vemos más tarde- cuídate._**

**_Bye- alcanzo a decir Rangiku y la llamada termino._**

* * *

**_Porque no contestabas- reclamo Soi con un poco de impaciencia._**

**_Si, buenos días a ti también- dijo seria Matsumoto- en todo caso gracias por llamar y avisarme que no llegarías a dormir._**

**_Lo siento- dijo un poco avergonzada Soi- surgió algo- dijo suavemente._**

**_Algo o alguien- dijo con una sonrisa- porque hace unos instantes me acaban de cancelar una consulta psicológica._**

**_Sí, bueno de eso quería hablar- dijo con un poco de nervios Soi- quieres ser mi testigo para la boda- pregunto suevamente- de paso puedes decirle a Byakuya. _**

**_Hubo un silencio inesperado en el otro lado de la línea, algo con lo que Soi no contaba, ella esperaba el reclamo, el regaño, el psicoanálisis, pero no el silencio- es enserio- dijo la pelirroja suavemente._**

**_Si- dijo casi con un poco de duda._**

**_Porque diablos me dices esto por teléfono- exploto la pelirroja- ahora como consigo un buen vestido para hoy, a qué hora será la boda- suspiro- debo hablar con Byakuya._**

**_Soi sonrió levemente- todo ha sido de improviso, aunque casi lo habíamos hablado- aclaro la peli azul- Shiro será operado el jueves._**

**_Rangiku suspiro- ya decía yo que la boda imprevista no era por causa de embarazo._**

**_Jajá Chistosita- reclamo Soi- debo dejarte- la boda es a la 6 así que me agradaría que estuviese antes, ya sabes para hablar._**

**_No te preocupes que ahí estaré- dijo suavemente- pero ya sabes que yo soy psicóloga no sacerdote._**

**_Realmente tu sentido del humor me abruma- dijo suavemente Soi- nos vemos mas tarde._**

Soi termino la llamada y en ese momento la morena comenzaba a bajar las escaleras con un poco de rapidez- lamento la tardanza- se disculpo Yoruichi.

No te preocupes estamos a tiempo- dijo Soi mientras la tomaba de la mano- primero iremos por el desayuno, luego por los anillos- aclaro- quieres que después te deje en algún lugar o iras conmigo a la oficina.

Me dejas en Ginza- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- ahí me esperara Kukaku.

Bien- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- le diré a Lisa lo de la boda y luego iré por mi traje- suspiro y subió al auto- te llamo para ir a recogerte, también me encargare de la reservación en el hotel.

Bueno, yo me encargare de ir al del servicio de banquetes y arreglar lo de la boda- dijo la morena y cuando tomo asiento en el auto de Sois suspiro- no te arrepentirás, verdad.

Soi frunció el ceño- que pregunta más tonta.- regaño la peli azul, se acerco a la morena dándole un beso en los labios- he soñado con esto desde que era una preadolescente.

Yoruichi sonrió- quien pensaría que la niña seria fuese tan precoz.

Soi sonrió con malicia- hay cosas que te sorprenderían y no sabes de mi Yoruichi.

Bueno desde hoy pienso averiguarlo- dijo la morena.

* * *

**6:00 pm Mansión Shihōin**.

Ginrei Kuchiki y Yamamoto Genryūsai se encontraban elegantemente vestidos de esmoquin color negro, sentados en el despacho de Shiro Shihōin frente a Soi y Yoruichi que aun no estaban listas con su ropa para la boda, hablaban y les explicaban sobre el acuerdo prenupcial y de la misma forma hacían los últimos arreglos al acta de matrimonio para que fuera según sus deseos, Shiro estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero, vestido con un frac color negro y algo aburrido.

Bueno- dijo Ginrei- hablando de los testigos debo advertir que Rukia no te servirá, debes buscar otra persona- dijo el hombre de bigote blanco con total seriedad.

Porque no- replico la morena.

Byakuya firmara para Soi- aclaro rápidamente- no pueden ser que dos de la misma familia sean testigos para las dos.

Entonces tu- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Tampoco se puede Yoru-chan- dijo Yamamoto- el es testigo del acuerdo prenupcial, junto tu padre y yo- respondió Yamamoto.

La morena rodo los ojos- porque el acuerdo necesita tantos testigos- pregunto.

Shiro sonrió- créeme somos pocos, en regla y como lo habitual todos los socios mayoritarios firman- suspiro- si Ryu Fong estuviera vivo también debía firmar.

Bueno, entonces solo queda decirle a Lisa- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y Soi negó de forma divertida con la cabeza.

Bien- ahora a firmar el acuerdo prenupcial- ordeno Yamamoto y todos hicieron como se les decía, cada uno paso a firmar y luego de eso brindaron por la sociedad y el nuevo futuro que se avecinaba.

* * *

Eran las 6:45 Soi se encontraba terminando de arreglarse y se miraba al espejo, mientras Rangiku Matsumoto estaba a su lado terminando de anudar la corbata color dorada que complementaba el traje color negro, Matsumoto vestía un vestido color azul su falda le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y la parte de arriba era entallando sus pechos con un pequeño escote v.

Bien ya estas lista- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa- sabes, cuando Byakuya me pidió ser su esposa no pude evitar pensar en ti.- Soi enarco una ceja con curiosidad- siempre tan autosuficiente y en tu pequeño mundo de soledad, así te describió mama cuando te conoció- dijo la pelirroja- has cambiado tanto, hemos pasado por tanto y me preguntaba cuando encontrarías el alivio en tu alma y un lugar donde poder abrir tu corazón y compartir con la persona que escogieras todo el amor que guardas y cuidas.- unas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Rangiku.

Soi no pudo evitar sonreír y limpiar con uno de sus dedos las lagrimas que surcaban el rostro de su amiga de toda la vida, una que había aprendido a querer, soportar y apreciar mas allá de toda comprensión, pues eran como polos opuestos- no quiero que mi testigo tenga los ojos rojos- dijo casi con voz quebrada- no creí que llegar a este momento- dijo suavemente- tú has sido una testigo molesta y terca, comprensiva y hasta previsora de lo mucho que amo a Yoruichi- sonrió levemente- desearía que tu madre viera lo que has logrado en mi con mucha paciencia y terquedad- Soi bajo el rostro y trato de suprimir unas lagrimas- ojala mis padres estuviesen acá y Minako-san.

Vamos- dijo Rangiku limpiándose las lagrimas y estrechando a Soi en un abrazo muy emotivo- dejemos descansar a los muertos- dijo suavemente- seguro estarán felices de saber que serán felices.

Soi suspiro- cierto- dijo dando una pequeño suspiro.

Bien, ahora vamos que tú debes esperar a la novia- dijo con una sonrisa y de pronto se puso seria- por favor se feliz y nunca dejes que las circunstancias o tu misma sean un obstáculo para que sean felices.

Soi sonrió- lo intentare, hare lo que esté a mi alcance para que seamos felices.

Vamos- dijo Rangiku tomando a Soi de un brazo y caminando junto a ella.

* * *

Yoruichi terminaba de arreglar su cabello y se miraba al espejo, era notorio que su sonrisa estaba en armonía con sus brillantes ojos, como cosa común había preferido por un maquillaje natural y su cabello lo había recogido en un moño dejando unos mechones a los lados, su vestido era de color blanco holgado debajo del busto hacia abajo a la altura de la rodilla, se había colocado una pequeña tiara que su padre le había entregado minutos antes, explicándole que había sido de su madre.

Ya esta lista- dijo Shiro apareciendo en la puerta y quedan casi de piedra al ver lo hermosa que se veía su hija.

Lo estoy papa- respondió la morena poniéndose de pie y llegando junto al moreno que le beso amorosamente.

Tu madre estaría muy feliz al ver lo hermosa que se te ve la tiara- dijo sonriendo y viendo como la morena no podía evitar derramar unas lagrimas- estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija.

Gracias papa- dijo Yoruichi y abrazo a su padre.

Shiro suspiro en el abrazo de su hija- vamos que Soi espera por ti- dijo limpiando con su pañuelo las pequeñas lagrimas del rostro de la morena- deja de llorar que hoy es un dia para estar felices.

Yoruichi asiento y Shiro dio su brazo, para que su hija lo tomara y comenzaron a tomar camino hacia el jardín.

* * *

**Mansión Shihōin - Jardin7:05 pm Boda**

Soi se encontraba de pie frente a una pequeña mesa, detrás de ella se encontraba Yamamoto Genryūsai sentado en espera de la novia, a un lado sentados al lado izquierdo muy cerca estaban los testigos de Soi, Byakuya y Rangiku, del lado derecho se encontraban Kukaku y Lisa que al llegar había sido abordada por Yoruichi para pedirle que fuese su testigo y ella felizmente había aceptado.

Un poco más atrás estaban Rukia y Ginrei Kuchiki, junto a Ichigo Kurosaki y Urahara Kisuke, al fondo todo el personal de servicio de la casa estaban preparados para ver el enlace nupcial de las jóvenes que algunos de ellos, habían visto crecer, había un silencio lleno de nerviosismo y a la vez cómodo, cuando de pronto la música de la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, todos no pudieron evitar girar sus cabezas hacia la puerta corrediza del jardín.

Yoruichi aparecía del brazo de un orgulloso y sonriente Shiro Shihōin, la música pareció perder importancia para Soi que al momento de ver a la morena se quedo hipnotizada por lo hermosa que se veía, su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una diosa, mientras que la morena se sonrojo al ver la mirada que Soi Fong le estaba dedicando, ella estaba parada junto a la mesa, con su rostro estoico y su porte recto, el traje negro que usaba parecía envolver su esbelta figura haciéndola ver muy elegante y la corbata dorada le daba un toque especial.

Al llegar junto a Soi Shiro no pudo evitar darle un abrazo un poco emotivo, luego tomo la mano de Yoruichi y la de Soi y las junto- te entrego a mi hija- dijo suavemente- se que no estará en mejores manos- dijo suavemente- tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de verte en estos momentos.

Soi asintió y sintió como la morena le apretaba la mano levemente- Gracias Shiro- dono, me honra con sus palabras y tenga seguro que cuidare de Yoruichi como el mayor tesoro- dijo sonriendo a la morena.

Bueno- se escucho la voz de Yamamoto- comenzaremos con la ceremonia- declaro y todos se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares.

El acta matrimonial fue leída en todo su protocolo, Yamamoto hablo sobre el matrimonio, los deberes conyugales y sobre todo del amor, después de 30 minutos, fue el momento en que tomo tomaba mas forma.

Soi Fong, aceptas como esposa a Yoruichi Shihōin, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días- pregunto Yamamoto.

Si, acepto- Dijo la peli azul mirando directamente a Yoruichi.

Yoruichi Shihōin, aceptas como esposa a Soi Fong, para amarla y respetarlas por el resto de tus días- pregunto Yamamoto.

Si, Acepto- respondió con una sonrisa y viendo a los ojos acerados de Soi.

Ahora, colóquense los anillos- dijo Yamamoto con una enorme sonrisa.

Soi tomo su anillo y la mano de la morena, miro directamente a sus ojos- prometo amarte, respetarte y hacer tus días felices, mi corazón y alma son tuyas- dijo colocando el anillo y besando la mano de la morena.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente- y tomo la mano pálida de Soi Fong, los orbes dorados chocaron con los grises- prometo amarte, respetarte, ser la única en mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma, porque siempre has sido la única que los ha poseído- termino la morena y coloco el anillo y se acerco al rostro de Soi y le beso brevemente.

Ahora deben firmar- dijo Yamamoto y así lo hicieron, primero Yoruichi y después Soi.

Muy bien los testigos de Soi Fong- dijo Yamamoto, Rangiku fue la primera en firmar seguida de Byakuya- Los testigos de Yoruichi- llamo y Kukaku se apresuro a ser la primera seguida de Lisa.

Yamamoto sonrió- en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación Japonesa, las declaro unidas en matrimonio, pueden besarse- dijo sonriendo el anciano.

Soi sonrió y la morena también, pues ya lo había hecho de manera improvisada y por la emoción del momento- te amo- dijo Soi en un susurro que solo la morena pudo escuchar- Yo te amo mas- dijo la morena y se acercaron para unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, muy emotivo y esperado tanto así que fue vitoreado y aplaudido por los presentes.

Las felicitaciones comenzaron, Shiro fue el primero, luego Yamamoto y Ginrei se acercaron con sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros, luego comenzaron los que había sido testigos, y los demás que poco a poco se había acercado.

Soi y Yoruichi tomaron un momento mientras comenzaban a servir las copas de champán- te ves hermosa- dijo Soi con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a la morena.

Tu también- respondió la morena y vio como Rangiku y Byakuya se acercaban uno junto al otro, la morena frunció el ceño.

Felicidades- dijo Rangiku asaltando a la morena en un abrazo.

Les deseo lo mejor- dijo Byakuya a Soi que le dio un pequeño abrazo- espero sean testigos en nuestra boda.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa- no me digas que tu y -…

Si amor- dijo Soi abrazándola por la cintura- ellos están comprometidos.

Sí, pero ustedes se nos adelantaron- reclamo Matsumoto.

Vaya así que atrapaste al escurridizo Byakuchi- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y viendo como el serio Kuchiki se tensaba ligeramente- que bien que eres psicóloga.

Shihōin- reclamo Byakuya y todos comenzaron a reír.

Atención- se escucho la voz de Shiro- quiero que en este día brindar por mis dos hijas que hoy comienzan una nueva etapa en sus vidas donde se que el amor será su fundamento- alzo sus copa- porque sean felices hasta el final de sus días-todos alzaron la copa y al unisonó gritaron- salud.

Habían pasado unos 15 minutos entre platicas, sonrisa y ya se acercaba la hora en que debían de prepararse para salir hacia el hotel, Soi estaba terminando su copa cuando vio que Kukaku y Urahara Kisuke se acercaban a ellas, al instante y como acto reflejo la peli azul tomo de la cintura a Yoruichi.

Esto ha sido muy sorpresivo, rápido y maravilloso- dijo Kukaku a las dos.

Sí, todo fue como en un flash- dijo Urahara con un poco de malicia en su voz- quien diría que terminaran juntas.

Creo que así es el amor- dijo Yoruichi algo seria.

Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo Urahara- claro que el amor está un poco sobrevalorado, me pregunto cómo es que cambia el cariño de hermanas al amor romántico- pregunto Urahara.

Kisuke- advirtió Kukaku.

Soi se tenso levemente- no se tu eres el genio acá, lo que yo no entiendo es cómo hay gente tan ardida y herida en su hombría que no supera algunas cosas- dijo Soi con leve molestia en su voz.

Urahara sonrió ampliamente- Soi, siempre tan simpática- se acerco un poco a ella- dime que se siente casarse por conveniencia, eso es como ser comprada por una estúpida deuda- sonrió ampliamente- la genio en negocio, realmente me sorprendió tu inocencia.

Kukaku golpeo levemente a su esposo- que diablos te sucede Kisuke- reclamo y vio como Soi parecía más seria que de costumbre.

Llévatelo Kukaku- dijo la morena al ver que Soi estaba muy tensa y molesta.

Buenas noches- dijo el rubio- espero tengan una excelente noche de bodas.

Soi soltó a Yoruichi y guardo su respiración por un momento, sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño a los lados, mientras Kukaku y Kisuke se marchaban casi discutiendo, Rangiku había visto la interacción desde lejos y por lo que había visto de su amiga parecía que estaba a punto de estallar y Yoruichi parecía estar un poco nerviosa.

Soi no le hagas caso- dijo la morena acercándose a ella.

Nos vamos- dijo suavemente y salió hacia las habitaciones, dejando a la morena en el salón.

Rangiku se acerco- que paso- pregunto la pelirroja haciendo que Yoruichi se sobresaltara ya que no había notado que ella se acercaba.

Kisuke- dijo suavemente- discutió con Soi y...-suspiro- ella está muy molesta.

Rangiku sonrió levemente a la morena- tendrás que ser muy paciente esta noche- recomendó.

Sera mejor que vaya tras ella- dijo y fue directo a la habitación.

* * *

Soi había llegado a la habitación estaba tan molesta, como era posible que ese idiota rubio le dijera que era una convenienciera, sin contar que se había burlado de ella, porque diablos había llegado a la boda y había arruinado todo.

La morena abrió la puerta de la habitación y la vio ahí parada frente a la ventana- Soi- llamo suavemente.

Si- respondió suavemente sin mirar a la morena-estas lista para irnos- pregunto.

Ya tengo todo en el auto- dijo suavemente.

Bueno, vamos entonces- dijo Soi y camino a la morena tomándola del brazo de forma rápida.

* * *

después de las despedidas y al salir de la casa, por fin a solas Soi manejaba en completo silencio mientras la morena la observaba de vez en cuando, no era necesario ser un genio o adivino, Yoruichi a pesar de todo había crecido con Soi Fong y aunque sabía con certeza que ella y Kisuke era un choque de trenes lo que había pasado hoy sobrepasaba todo lo que podía haber imaginado, nunca espero que Urahara llegara a la boda ellos tenían cero interacción desde hace muchos años, desde que ella había descubierto que los hombres no eran lo suyo y más aun cuando veía la aversión que se tenía mutuamente él y Soi, quizá el sabia en el fondo que sin quererlo o esperarlo la joven Fong había robado el corazón de la morena, Kisuke siempre había culpado a Soi en cierta forma por su separación, su rompimiento como pareja, pero de eso ya habían pasado muchos años como es que ahora el venia y tomaba un momento feliz de ellas y lo había convertido en eso…silencio, tensión y posiblemente había arruinado su noche de bodas.

Yoruichi salió de sus pensamientos cuando el auto se detuvo a las puertas del Mandarín Oriental, Soi salió del auto y ella hizo lo mismo, el botones tomo sus maletas y caminaron hacia el ascensor en silencio, mientras el botones les ofrecía los servicios especiales del Hotel, al llegar a la Suite el botones les mostro el champán, bocadillos y les mostro a grandes rasgos la habitación, Soi le ofreció una propina y el joven se marcho.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación Soi camino hacía el refrigerador y saco una botella de licor, se sirvió un vaso y lo bebió rápidamente, Yoruichi suspiro y fue a su lado.

Soi- llamo suavemente- por favor- pidió- no dejes que te afecte.

La peli azul le miro con frialdad- que no me afecte- espeto- ese imbécil llego a la boda solo a ofenderme y quieres que este tranquila- se sirvió un vaso de bebida- porque lo invitaste en primer lugar.

No lo invite, no sabía que iba a ir- suspiro- se que tienes derecho a estar molesta.

Soi bufo-molesta- dijo con burla- el idiota me dijo convenenciera.

Tu sabes que no es cierto, además el no sabe…- la morena se quedo callada ante la mirada de Soi.

Si no me hubieses investigado con Kukaku, esto no hubiese pasado- reclamo Soi.

La morena se tenso- Soi el solo utilizo eso para molestarte, eso tu ya lo sabías yo misma te lo dije en su momento, por favor trata de calmarte- pido la morena- se supone que a este punto deberíamos estar disfrutando de nuestra unión- dijo suavemente acercándose a la peli azul.

Soi dejo que la morena le abrazara y suspiro, ella sabía que Yoruichi tenía razón que Urahara lo único que quería conseguir era aguarles la noche de bodas, pero en este punto ella estaba tan molesta y herida en su orgullo que no podía olvidar todo e irse a la cama con Yoruichi como si nada hubiese ocurrido, por más que ella lo deseara o lo había esperado por tantos años, Yoruichi aprovecho que Soi había aceptado el abrazo y comenzó a darle leves besos y acariciarla.

Te amo- dijo suavemente y tomo la boca de Soi en un beso profundo que ella comenzó a corresponder un poco después, pero de pronto Soi se separó abruptamente.

No- dijo suavemente y paso su mano por su cabello- realmente no puedo- dijo Soi con un leve pesar, ella sabía que su orgullo había tomado lo mejor de ella y ahora sabía que no haría el amor con la morena- entiende que estoy molesta y no quiero intimar así.

La morena trago levemente y sintió un dolor en su corazón, realmente Kisuke había arruinado su día, su noche de bodas, pero lo que más le dolía es que Soi dejara que el ganara- entiendo- dijo suavemente y le sonrió- es acá cuando te arrepientes de haberte casado- pregunto la morena.

Jamás me arrepentiría de lo que he hecho, me arrepiento de haber dejado que el arruinara nuestra noche- dijo Soi suavemente- te amo Yoruichi- dijo con total sinceridad- pero no puedo hacerte el amor esta noche.

Yoruichi suspiro- voy a dormir- dijo suavemente.

Soi vio como la morena iba hacia el dormitorio y sintió que era la peor persona del mundo por hacerle esto, pero realmente no iba a poder tocarla o hacerle el amor sin que las palabras del idiota rubio rondaran su mente, se fue hacia el sillón y tomo le caso que estaba bebiendo y se sentó mirando desde la ventana hacia la ciudad, después de uno minutos vio como la morena apago la luz de la habitación y ella hizo lo mismo quedándose con la luz tenue de una pequeña lámpara de noche.

Imbécil Kisuke- dijo suavemente y dio un sorbo a su bebida- idiota orgullo- dijo suavemente- Soy una completa idiota- se recrimino a sí misma.

Después de unas dos horas y 7 vasos de vodka, Soi camino hacia la habitación preparada para dormir, trato de hacer el menor de los ruidos para no despertar a la morena, se quito la corbata y los zapatos, saco la sabana para meterse a la cama y se quedo observando que Yoruichi se había dormido con un hermoso babydoll negro que le quedaba muy hermoso, suspiro y se froto la frente se acostó en la cama y se acerco junto a la morena para abrazarla levemente- lo siento en verdad- dijo en un susurro y cayó en un sueño profundo.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola queridos lectores, este es un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruten, a la vez les hago de su conocimiento que esta historia esta pronta a finalizar.

Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios.

**Mariana Rosas**: Creo que la fama de mala y manipuladora me persigue, me queda claro que el capitulo fue de tu agrado, eso de que no estás frustrada sexualmente es un alivio y demasiada información para mi cabeza. Saludos y cuídate.

: Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y a la vez te alivie un poco el estrés diario y acumulado, también espero que te sorprenda. Nos leemos.

**paolacelestial**: Me alegra saber que el capitulo te hizo reír y no te preocupes que hasta este capítulo Shiro sigue con vida, ahora con lo de la luna de miel, sigue leyendo.

**FongShihoin**: eu tento atualizar assim que eu posso, eu espero que este capítulo é do seu agrado. muito obrigado pela leitura.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 20**

Yoruichi Shihōin intento moverse en su cama, pero se abstuvo al movimiento al sentirse aprisionada ligeramente, cuando abrió sus ojos no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al ver frente a ella estaba el rostro tranquilo de su esposa, suspiro al verle y alzo levemente su mano libre para delinear su rostro y al verle con detenimiento vio que aun se encontraba vestida con el traje de ayer.

Anoche se convenció a si misma que dormiría sola, porque al instante de que Soi le había dicho que no tendrían noche de bodas, la morena muy dolida se había dirigido a la habitación, después de tomar un tiempo para cambiarse por la ropa de dormir y apagar la luz, se dispuso a esperar en la cama en completa oscuridad de que Soi por fin olvidara todo y llegara a su lado e hicieran el amor, cosa que no sucedió en lo absoluto para su mala fortuna, y después de unas pequeñas lagrimas derramadas cayó presa del cansancio y se había dormido, al final dedujo que en el trascurso de la noche o madrugada Soi llego a la cama y se había acostado junto a ella.

Porque eres tan terca- susurro la morena al momento en que se inclino para darle un leve beso en los labios - diablos huele a alcohol- dijo algo molesta la morena y con cuidado se dispuso a levantarse y dejarla descansar.

La morena estaba en el cuarto de baño para tomar la ducha respectiva, desde el momento de ayer había decidido qué hacer con su mañana y no pensaba cambiarlo por nada del mundo, ya había hecho los arreglos pertinentes y después de pedir el desayuno para la habitación, aun podía recordar la pequeña conversación que había tenido por teléfono mientras se preparaba para dormir.

_**Yoruichi en verdad lamento lo de Kisuke- dijo con seriedad y pesar en su voz Kukaku Shiba- realmente no sé lo que le pico, si yo hubiese sabido que haría una tontería de esa magnitud no dejo que me acompañe.**_

_**Mira Kukaku- dijo la morena muy seria y un poco harta de lo que había pasado- creo que sabemos muy bien que Kisuke y Soi no caben en la misma ecuación y la verdad no espere que el estuviese ahí, eres mi amiga y eso no cambiara, pero ahora en adelante si hay alguna reunión o acontecimiento donde nos veamos el definitivamente está excluido.**_

_**Entiendo y créeme que lo siento mucho- dijo Kukaku- como lo tomo Soi.**_

_**La morena suspiro- mal- dijo suavemente- pero no quiero hablar de eso- suspiro levemente- debo colgar.**_

_**Entiendo- dijo Kukaku- cuídate.**_

* * *

Soi se movió un poco de su lugar cómodo y sintió que algo faltaba a su lado y bufo levemente con molestia, aun con los ojos cerrados estiro su mano para palpar o buscar en la cama lo que le faltaba, de repente abrió sus ojos con un poco de pánico en su corazón y al levantarse de forma rápida pudo sentir que su cabeza se le partía en dos, pero eso no le importo porque comenzó a verificar la habitación y corrió hacia la sala de estar y no vio a nadie, luego camino con rapidez de nuevo hacia el dormitorio y suspiro con un poco de ansiedad, de pronto miro hacia la puerta del baño y corrió hacia allí.

Yoruichi estaba terminando su baño cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente y para su sorpresa y curiosidad Soi apareció con un rostro que parecía tenso pero que de pronto cambiaba a uno de alivio- estas aquí- dijo suavemente sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo desnudo de la morena que salía de la ducha.

Yoruichi tomo rápidamente la bata que estaba a su lado y cubrió su desnudez, ante la mirada intensa de Soi que le estaba dando pues parecía recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero aun así contesto- claro que estaba acá, que pensaste que me había marchado- dijo con total naturalidad.

Soi ladeo un poco su rostro- no te culparía- respondió Soi con suavidad.

La morena camino hacia la puerta y al estar más cerca vio que igual a ella, su esposa no había tenido una buena noche- voy a vestirme, será mejor que tomes una ducha- dijo con seriedad- hueles a alcohol- le reprocho levemente.

Yoruichi, yo en verdad...- Soi intento disculparse por enésima vez, pero la morena puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

Realmente no quiero hablar ahora, se hará tarde y quiero llegar a mi terapia- dijo suavemente la morena - ya pedí el desayuno para las dos.

Creí que habías cancelado la terapia- pregunto Soi con un poco de confusión en su voz- se supone que…-de pronto guardo silencio y prefirió hacer lo que la morena pedía- bien, voy a prepararme para llevarte a tu consulta- vio como su esposa salía del cuarto de baño sin mirarle siquiera y sabía que estaba muy molesta.

Yoruichi parecía estar un poco distante, aunque a este punto no podía culparla por estar molesta, ayer habían planeado tener un hermoso día, todo había sido fantástico desde los nervios y las prisas, la ansiedad por tener todo listo para la hora de la boda y la ceremonia había sido especial, intima y hasta romántica, pero ella había dejado que el rubio de pacotilla arruinara todo eso, pero no tanto su día especial o su boda, más bien su momento intimo de entrega, o como diría su amiga Rangiku "la cereza en el pastel". Soi comenzó a despojarse de su ropa un poco molesta y rápidamente se metió a tomar una ducha fría, ahora debía de ver cómo arreglar todo con Yoruichi, era obvio que debían de hablar pero al parecer la morena no deseaba hacerlo en esos momentos.

Yoruichi terminaba de vestirse, en el fondo podía sentir un poco de diversión ante la cara que tenia Soi al entrar al baño, hubo un breve instante que Yoruichi tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que ella nunca la dejaría, pero a pesar del amor que le tenía, ahora se sentía dolida y decepcionada de que dejara que Kisuke arruinara su noche y aunque eso ya era pasado, estaba muy sensible con respecto a ese tema y hasta ese momento podía sentir como sus ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, pero trato de contenerlas cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar el toque de la puerta, posiblemente era el desayuno que había pedido.

La morena tomo asiento en el comedor de la habitación y comenzó a servir la comida que era para Soi y lo que era para ella, siendo un poco previsora también había pedido unos analgésicos para Soi, que al momento había aparecido frente a ella y la miraba con detenimiento, quizá tratando de adivinar que decir o que hacer para romper la incomodidad entre ellas.

Toma asiento o el desayuno se enfriara- dijo Yoruichi viendo a su esposa parada cerca de la silla frente a ella- pedio unos analgésicos por si lo necesitabas.

No debiste molestarte con eso- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba asiento, pero no podía negar que su cabeza le dolía considerablemente, aunque no tanto como su corazón.

Acaso no te duele la cabeza- preguntó la morena con curiosidad, ella sabía que Soi no toleraba muy bien el alcohol.

Si es solo que…- dijo suavemente- gracias,- termino diciendo y vio como la morena le sonreía levemente comenzando su desayuno, ella tomo sus analgésicos y luego comenzó su comida, había un silencio entre ellas, extrañamente no era como la otras veces pues este era incomodo, algo tenso y abrumador, la morena parecía comer sin ánimo, solo por el simple acto de alimentarse, sus movimientos era pausados y hasta tensos, cosas muy rara en la morena que la mayoría de veces era relajada y juguetona.

* * *

El desayuno había terminado y ahora para decepción de la peli azul estaban en la recepción del hotel cancelando su habitación, ella había querido pasar su mañana ahí pero la morena se encontraba muy seria, Soi podía sentir lo distante del trato de Yoruichi aunque era amable y cuidadosa de que ella estuviese bien, podía sentir que la morena estaba a millas de distancia y que por más que quisiera no podía acercarse.

Al terminar comenzó su camino hacia la morena que estaba unos pasos adelante- listo, nos vamos- pregunto Soi y vio como la morena asentía y comenzaba su camino dejándole a ella unos pasos atrás, realmente lo tenía difícil con ella.

Llegaron al automóvil y Soi comenzó a manejar rumbo al consultorio de Matsumoto, preguntándose qué es lo que ella iba a hacer en el tiempo que la morena estuviese en la consulta, obviamente la oficina estaba descartada pues eso sería un suicidio marital, además no quería perder de vista a la morena, pero que pasaba si ella pensaba hacer algo después de la consulta, así que opto por preguntar- después de la consulta, tienes pensado hacer alguna otra cosa- pregunto dando una leve mirada a su lado derecho.

Mira el camino por favor- dijo la morena al ver que Soi le estaba dirigiendo su atención en espera de su respuesta- no he pensado en nada, solo ir a casa.

Soi volvió su vista a la carretera, ahora solo debía esperar que la consulta terminara y llevaría a la morena a casa, pero antes debían de hablar muy seriamente y tratar de superar la noche de ayer aunque la morena parecía querer evitar hablar de eso.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al consultorio, Soi odiaba ese lugar o más bien odiaba la sensación que le daba, eso de decirle a un extraño o en todo caso a otra persona lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, sus penas, alegrías, glorias, fracasos, sus traumas, no se trataba de una molestia sobre la psicología, era solo el hecho de sentirse invadida en su intimidad.

Llegaron al piso de la clínica y la secretaria salió rápidamente a su encuentro- la señorita Matsumoto la está esperando- dijo rápidamente a la morena- señorita Fong- saludo la secretaria- no la esperábamos, quiere pasar con la doctora- pregunto amablemente.

No- dijo secamente- solo me quedare a esperar que mi esposa salga de la consulta- dijo de forma seria, dejando a la secretaria boquiabierta, mientras que la morena le miro con un poco de asombro pues era algo que no esperaba.

Desea, un té- ofreció la secretaria.

Lo agradecería- dijo secamente Soi y vio como la secretaria de Matsumoto iba por su té.

Pensé que irías de paseo o algo por el estilo- pegunto Yoruichi- te puedes aburrir.

Quiero esperar por ti- dijo suavemente, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara levemente.

Bien- respondió la morena- voy a entrar- dijo y siguió su camino a la puerta, mientras Soi miraba como Yoruichi entraba por la puerta y escuchaba como Rangiku le saludaba como si fueran conocidas de muchos años.

Mierda- dijo suavemente, sabía que la próxima vez que hablara con Rangiku tendría sus tímpanos lastimados por el regaño que esta le daría, pero en todo cado no podía negar que tendría toda la razón para hacerlo después de un suspiro resignado fue y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, esto iba a ser aburrido.

* * *

Desde que la morena había cruzado la puerta Rangiku había salido a su encuentro, para darle el saludo respectivo, le llevo hacia el sofá y se había sentado a su lado, el rostro de la morena parecía triste y sus ojos parecían apagados y algo acuosos, no podía imaginar lo que había pasado anoche pero sabía que con Soi podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Quieres un té- pregunto tentativamente Rangiku.

La verdad preferiría sake- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Rangiku suspiro y negó con la cabeza- me quitarían la licencia si hiciera algo como eso- dijo con una sonrisa- me imagino que anoche no hubo nada de miel.

La morena bufo levemente- fue un desastre- dijo suavemente- sabes hay una parte de mi que entiende y comprende su enojo, pero otra parte de mi hace sentirme muy dolida y molesta con ella por dejar que el arruinara nuestra noche.

Rangiku suspiro- no hablaron de lo que paso.

Ella estaba demasiado molesta, lo hablamos pero no fue suficiente- bufo – quiero decir que realmente estaba muy molesta y al final me dejo claro que no habría noche de bodas, así que decidí irme a dormir.

No durmieron juntas- pregunto tentativamente la pelirroja.

Espere que llegara pero al ver que no, me decepcione y el cansancio me venció- se encogió de hombros- pero al despertar estaba a mi lado.

Bebió, verdad- trato de confirmar Rangiku y vio como la morena asentía y dejo ir un largo suspiro.

No fue mucho pero ella no es una bebedora- aclaro la morena.

Lo sé, es un desastre con poco alcohol- dijo Rangiku- pero eso solo confirma que las cosas sobrepasaron su control, en la mañana ella te dijo algo.

La morena sonrió- creo que pensó que me había marchado, por la cara que puso cuando entro al cuarto de baño.

Jajaja- Rangiku no pudo evitar reírse pero rápidamente trato de guardar la compostura- lo siento, pero hay veces que es tan inocente, para su beneficio- suspiro- al final, dijo algo.

Se disculpo y trato de explicarse- dijo la morena haciendo una pequeña mueca- pero la verdad me sentía muy dolida y no quería hablar de eso.

Tendrás que hablarlo- dijo seria la pelirroja- no dejes que eso pase sin ser solucionado.

Yoruichi suspiro- no quiero discutir, hay tantas cosas- dijo algo cansada la morena- la operación de papa que es mañana, no quiero saltar de una mala noche a ..- suspiro- ya sabes, tener relaciones reconciliadoras o algo así.

Sexo de reconciliación- dijo algo divertida Rangiku- bueno no creo que ella tampoco quiera algo así, pero dile todo esto que me dices a mí, ella deberá entender y sobre todo hazle entender que no es un castigo o una represalia de tu parte.

Lo intentare- vio como la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada muy seria- bien lo hare, pero y si terminamos discutiendo.

Quieres discutir- pregunto la doctora.

No, solo quiera olvidar lo que paso- aclaro la morena.

Rangiku la miro con seriedad y anoto algo en su libreta- sabes ese es una parte de tu problema, eso paso con lo de tu madre y tu aversión a los hospitales- aclaro- quisiste hacer como si no paso o fue algo que solo debes meter bajo en la alfombra y ya está.

La morena abrió la boca para decir algo pero rápidamente la cerró, frunció el ceño y por último suspiro- es un buen punto- dijo suavemente.

Bien estamos avanzando en algo- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja- con lo de tu padre, como crees que lo afrontaras.

La morena sonrió con nerviosismo- es extraño que me preguntes algo como eso, es ahora que me pregunto cómo es que podía pasear en una pasarela y mostrarme tan confiada y no poder sentirme segura sobre lo que pasara con lo de papa.

Es normal, eso para ti era un trabajo- dijo seria Rangiku- tu familia, tus afectos son cosas intimas- le sonrió levemente y le dio un apretón de mamo a la morena- sabes que me puedes llamar cuando quieras y yo estaré ahí si lo deseas.

La morena sonrió- gracias en verdad- suspiro- quizá algo de terapias de pareja- preguntó con burla.

Olvida eso- dijo haciendo una mueca – ya le dije a Soi que no estudie para eso, por cierto a donde fue.

Me imagino que sigue en la sala de espera- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

Rangiku abrió sus ojos en asombro por lo que la morena decía- segura, quiero decir ella no opto por irse a otro lado- pregunto con seriedad.

Claro que esta ahí pidió un té a tu secretaria- aclaro- le dije que no deseaba que se aburriera esperando, pero insistió- dijo Yoruichi frunciendo el ceño- porque preguntas.

Rangiku sonrió- Soi odia venir al consultorio- explico la pelirroja- el que este allá afuera esperando por ti quiere decir que no permitirá que esto que paso anoche siga interponiéndose entre ustedes- la pelirroja miro seria a Yoruichi- mi recomendación es que lo hables, seguro ella tampoco lo ha pasado bien pero pueda ser que lo tenga merecido.

La morena sonrió- lo hablare.

Bien creo que hemos terminado por ahora- dijo cerrando su pequeña libreta- mañana no habrá terapia por obvias razones, pero estaré disponible para ti.

Muchas gracias Rangiku- dijo la morena dándole un pequeño abrazo- espero no molestarte.

No digas eso- eres como familia, así que cualquier cosa llama- dijo Matsumoto.

Bueno hasta luego- dijo levantándose del sofá- no iras a saludar.

No- dijo secamente- si lo hiciera posiblemente le halaría de las orejas ahí mismo.

Entiendo- dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa y busco el camino a la puerta, al abrirla vio que Soi estaba casi dormitando en el sofá de enfrente, cerró la puerta y con total calma y cuidado se aproximo a su esposa, no pudo evitar pensar que se miraba tan linda de esa manera, aun así las cosas no estaban zanjadas- Soi- llamo con voz algo fuerte y vio como la peli azul daba un leve respingó y se frotaba los ojos levemente.

Yoruichi- dijo carraspeando levemente- ya termino tu sesión- pregunto levemente y vio que la morena asentía.

Vamos a casa- dijo la morena rápidamente y comenzó su camino seguida rápidamente por Soi que trato de colocarse a su lado.

* * *

Después de haber bajado al estacionamiento, las recién casadas iban en el automóvil en total silencio aunque la peli azul había hecho las preguntas de rigor a la morena, sobre cómo había ido la terapia. Yoruichi había respondió como siempre con total calma pero algo cortante.

Después de algunas calles transitadas para desconcierto de la morena Soi Fong tomo otro rumbo que no era para su casa- Soi, esta no es la calle a casa- señalo la morena.

Lo sé- dijo Soi suavemente- vamos al apartamento, debo ir por mas ropa- aclaro rápidamente- solo será un momento, luego iremos a casa.- Soi vio como la morena asintió y para su molestia no hubo mayor interacción.

Estaban cerca del edificio de apartamentos cuando de pronto Soi siguió le largo- Soi te pasaste, es ahí- le indico la morena.

Es bueno que lo recuerdes- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- pero vamos antes por algo de comida- dijo y vio que la morena tenía una cara seria- tengo hambre, pero si no quieres ir regresamos.

Está bien- dijo suavemente y la peli azul sonrió complacida.

Después de unos largos treinta minutos de ir por comida y manejar de regreso llegaron al lugar, Soi como siempre se estaciono en su lugar, el ascenso hacia el piso fue algo tenso Soi trataba de permanecer tranquila pero ya quería terminar con la tensión y el silencio entre ellas, necesitaba que los dos soles que eran los ojos de la morena tuviesen ese brillo de alegría y no estuviesen opacados por la tristeza que ella misma había permitido colarse en su relación.

Llegaron al piso y Soi se adelanto a abrir la puerta y la morena le siguió unos pasos atrás, al entrar Soi rápidamente se fue directo a la cocina, mientras la morena se quedaba cerrando la puerta y viendo el lugar que estaba muy inmaculado, estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando Soi apareció con una bandeja de comida.

Ven, vamos a comer- dijo Soi y busco su camino a su habitación.

Yoruichi suspiro y se puso de pie siguiendo a Soi, al entrar a la habitación pudo ver que ella había acomodado la bandeja en una pequeña mesa y comenzaba a poner unos cojines en el piso.

No sería mejor comer en la cocina, donde debe ser- dijo la morena enarcando una ceja.

Siéntate o la comida se enfriara- dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a comer de su plato, la morena no le quedo otra más que tomar asiento y comenzar su comida, extrañamente el olor había despertado su apetito.

La comida fue tranquila y deliciosa, realmente la morena no se podía quejar con respecto a eso, Soi parecía tener un buen gusto para restaurantes y comida, después de unos minutos en que había terminado el pequeño e íntimo almuerzo Yoruichi pensó que debía recoger todo ya que Soi lo había preparado todo sola al principio.

Deja eso, quiero hablar contigo -dijo Soi tomando la mano de la morena y Yoruichi suspiro levemente y camino hacia la cama a donde Soi la dirigía tomando asiento en ella.

De que quieres hablar- pregunto la morena suavemente.

Soi se coloco frente a la morena- quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer- dijo con seriedad la peli azul-por dejar que arruinaran nuestra noche de bodas.

Yoruichi sintió un nudo en su garganta y sabia que las ganas de llorar pronto iban a sobrepasar sus fuerzas, por lo que trato de escabullirse del tema- Soi, entiendo el porqué de tu molestia- dijo suavemente- pero la verdad quiero olvidar lo de ayer.

Soi frunció el ceño y luego pareció que dejaba caer los hombros derrotada- yo no quiero olvidar el día en que me case contigo- dijo Soi con claridad y la morena abrió los ojos entendiendo lo que Soi había mal interpretado lo que decía.

Ahí estaba de nuevo haciendo lo contrario de lo que Rangiku le había dicho, pero aun tenía tiempo de rectificar y solucionar todo, la morena alzo su mano y toco la mejilla derecha de Soi- no quise decirlo así, también para mí fue un día maravilloso pero el final no me gusto.

La peli azul dejo el contacto tal como la morena lo había iniciado- lo lamento- dijo suavemente.

Aun cuando no me hubieses hecho el amor, espere a que llegaras luego que te dije que me iría a dormir, pero no llegaste- dijo con reclamo la morena- me sentí rechazada, tanto que tu no querías dormir a mi lado.

Soi frunció el ceño- cómo puedes pensar algo así- dijo con un poco de sorpresa- si no fui contigo al principio, fue porque si me iba contigo no hubiese podido contenerme de hacerte mía- explico- pero no quería tomarte de esa manera como si fueses un objeto que reclamaba como mío- explico suavemente- estaba molesta y herida en mi orgullo.

Yoruichi ladeo su rostro levemente- eso no hubiese sido un problema para mí- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Soi sonrió levemente- para mi si, te amo Yoruichi, ya he probado las prisas, el sexo arrebatado que parte del deseo y la ansiedad, la adrenalina de satisfacer un deseo del cuerpo- se acerco a la morena y le tomo del mentón- quiero hacer el amor contigo- dijo suavemente y se inclino a darle un leve beso en la boca que la morena correspondió.

Al terminar el beso la morena no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, la peli azul le abrazo amorosamente- Soi, no vuelvas a hacer algo así por favor- dijo la morena en el cuello de su esposa mientras sollozaba levemente.

No lo hare- dijo suavemente Soi mientras con su mano acariciaba la espalda de la morena para calmarle, unos minutos pasaron en esta posición y de pronto la morena había calmado sus lagrimas y el cansancio cayó sobre ella, Soi sintió que Yoruichi estaba casi dormida en el abrazo y opto por recostarla en la cama.

Soi no pudo evitar sentir más culpa de la que ya tenía, nunca hubiese imaginado que sus acciones dañaran a la morena de tal modo, pero ahora lo único que quedaba era demostrarle en cada momento lo mucho que la amaba, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y salir de la cama cuando sintió el agarre de la morena en su camisa, por lo que sonrió levemente y decidió quedarse junto a su esposa velando sus sueños.

* * *

Soi Fong despertó lentamente de su sueño y abrió sus ojos encontrándose en su habitación, frunció el ceño y recordó el porqué se encontraba ahí, miro al lado donde aun se encontraba la morena que seguía aferrada a ella con una de sus manos a la camisa, la peli azul que se inclino levemente para darle un beso en la frente y luego de un momento, con mucho cuidado quito la mano que le aprisionaba y se levanto de la cama.

Después de haber sacado los platos de la habitación y mirar su reloj tomo el teléfono marco el número más frecuente.

_**Rangiku- respondió la pelirroja con voz seria.**_

_**Hola, quería saber si vienes al apartamento o iras a alguna otra parte- dijo Soi suavemente mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación.**_

_**Espero a Byakuya- respondió- estas en el apartamento…sola- pregunto Rangiku.**_

_**No, ella esta acá- respondió suavemente.**_

_**Porque me hablaste- pregunto la pelirroja- es tu lado masoquista que te orillo a llamarme.**_

_**Soi sonrió levemente- quizá, yo no pensé que le afectara tanto- suspiro- quiero decir, se que las dos esperábamos eso pero no quise arruinarlo, es solo…**_

_**Que- inquirió la pelirroja- tu orgullo se hizo cargo, estabas muy molesta y no pensaste que podías dañarla.**_

_**Lo sé – dio suavemente- se que debo arreglarlo.**_

_**Bueno, por ahora te recomendaría no llegar al plano físico inmediatamente- dijo seria Rangiku- ella está un poco alterada emocionalmente, viene la operación de Shiro- dono y lo que paso contigo no ayudo. **_

_**Soi frunció el ceño y giro su vista hacia la morena que se encontraba recostada en la cama- crees que eso es lo ideal- pregunto con un poco de molestia en su voz.**_

_**La verdad no se con exactitud- respondió la pelirroja- pero no te apartes, trata de estar pendiente de ella y...- suspiro- ya sabes reconquístala.**_

_**Gracias, Ran-chan- dijo la peli azul.**_

_**Tienes suerte que no esté frente a ti, porque ya te hubiese dado unos azotes por ser tan obstinada- dijo la pelirroja- sabes conozco un buen terapeuta de parejas.**_

_**Ya sabes mi respuesta a eso- dijo con seriedad Soi Fong- suficiente con que tu sepas los detalles.**_

_**Sí, bueno pero así me pones a pensar sobre mi situación- dijo Rangiku.**_

_**Cual situación- pegunto Soi.**_

_**Imagínate Byakuya me sale con cosas como las tuyas- dijo algo divertida- créeme yo no soy como Yoruichi.**_

_**Buen punto- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero no te preocupes, para eso eres una eminencia en psicología y lo sabrás resolver, más bien deberíamos tener un poco de pena por Byakuya.**_

_**Será mejor que cambiemos de tema, ahora lo que importa es Yoruichi- recomendó la pelirroja-aunque ella te diga que este bien trata de no dejarla sola.**_

_**Si, lo hare- dijo Soi rápidamente- te dejo se hace tarde y es mejor que la despierte para llevarla a casa.**_

* * *

Soi termino la llamada y se dirigió hacia la cama, se puso junto a la morena y le dio un suave besos en la frente- Yoruichi, despierta- dijo casi en un susurro que no tuvo ningún efecto, sonrió levemente y volvió a intentarlo- princesa, es tarde.

La morena abrió sus ojos e hizo un puchero- no me digas así- dijo en forma de reproche y suspiro- qué hora es.

Las cinco con treinta- respondió Soi- dormiste bien.

La morena sonrió ampliamente y se apego más a Soi- contigo a mi lado sí.

Soi Fong no pudo evitar abrazarla y apegarla más a su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos- me alegro mucho princesa- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- ¡hay!- exclamo suavemente, mientras sobaba su estomago- porque me golpeas- se quejo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la morena le veía con fingida molestia.

Sabes que odio que me digan así- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Entonces como quieres que te diga- pregunto Soi- reina, vida, cielo, amor, be…- un dedo color moka en sus labios hizo que Soi se quedara en silencio.

No te han dicho que hablas demasiado- dijo la morena muy divertida.

Soi negó con su cabeza y se inclino sobre la morena y con sus manos al aprisiono- te estás quejando de que hablo demasiado- dijo a unos centímetros del rostro de la morena que le miraba con expectación, Soi no espero que la morena respondiera ya que poso sus labios en los de la morena en un beso suave que Yoruichi respondió al instante, el beso era lento, inocente y amoroso, luego de unos instantes cesaron el contacto pero solo para tomar un poco de aliento pues siguieron entre besos castos y suaves caricias que se prodigaban cada una.

Después de minutos de besos y caricias la morena dio un último beso a su esposa- Soi, Rangiku puede venir- dijo.

Soi sonrió levemente- no estamos haciendo nada malo, además somos esposas- aclaro con algo de diversión, pero luego se puso seria- quieres ir a casa- pregunto suavemente.

Si- dijo la morena con un poco de timidez que era extraña en ella- no quiero que lo tomes a mal- aclaro rápidamente.

Soi le dio un breve beso en sus labios- no lo hago- dijo suavemente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y le tendía la mano a la morena- vamos a casa, lo demás será a su tiempo, no te preocupes por ello.

Yoruichi se levanto con la ayuda de Soi y rápidamente comenzó a acomodar su ropa un poco mientras veía como la peli azul guardaba ropa en una maleta, era extraño aun podía recordar que no hace unos tres o cuatro días ella había conocido ese apartamento y al momento recordó lo que la pelirroja le había dicho- **ella no ha llevado a nadie para que se quede a dormir, hasta el día de hoy- **extrañamente su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro Y no pudo evitar preguntar- Soi, Rangiku menciono la vez pasada que tu no habías traído a nadie al apartamento.

Soi enarco una ceja- eres una curiosa- dijo con una leve sonrisa- es algo simple Yoruichi, antes no tenía a nadie con quien quería compartir todo de mi vida.

La morena sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de Soi- vamos a casa- dijo suavemente y tomo la mano de su esposa pues en la otra llevaba su maleta de ropa.

* * *

El regreso a la mansión Shihōin fue un poco más relajado, la tensión se había ido y aunque no charlaban el viaje fue cómodo, al llegar las dos fueron directamente a saludar a Shiro, minutos después la morena se quedo a solas junto a su padre mientras Soi se instalaba en la recamara de la morena y mandaba un correo a Lisa para informarle que mañana no se presentarían a la oficina, las instrucciones eran que cualquier acontecimiento importante debía llamarle directamente a ella y no molestar a su esposa.

De la misma manera había llamado a la doctora Unohana para recibir las instrucciones de lo que debían de hacer el día de mañana, la hora en que debían de estar con Shiro para su ingreso y todos los detalles que ella no quería dejar sueltos, mas cuando sabia que la morena estaría más asustada de la salud de Shiro que de lo que debían de hacer.

Después de unas dos horas las dos terminaban su cena en total silencio, Soi podía sentir que para este tiempo la realidad de la operación estaba calando en el ánimo de la morena y ella como se lo había dicho Rangiku debía de acompañarla todo el tiempo y sobretodo hacerle sentir mejor.

Yoruichi estaba preparándose para dormir, mientras Soi estaba terminando de cepillar sus dientes en el baño al instante de salir llego a lado de la morena que ya estaba acostada en la cama, se coloco a su lado, la morena suspiro y se acerco al cuerpo de su esposa y se abrazo a ella.

Porque tardaste tanto- pregunta la morena suavemente, mientras Soi sonreía levemente.

No tarde tanto- explico la peli azul, mientras abrazaba a la morena con uno de sus brazos y la atraía hacia ella- ya tienes sueño- pregunto con curiosidad.

La morena negó con su cabeza y sonrió, en un rápido movimiento se coloco sobre su esposa, sentándose en sus piernas mientras colocaba las de ella en cada lado y se inclino hacia el rostro de Soi que la miraba expectante y con sorpresa en su rostro- estaba esperando mis buenas noches- dijo casi en los labios finos de Soi y al instante la beso lentamente, Soi correspondió al momento con un poco de duda en su accionar pero rápidamente tomo el ritmo y para beneplácito de la morena también tomo audacia y protagonismo llevando sus manos a sus piernas las cuales acariciaba de una manera delicada, después de un rato dejaron el beso para recuperar un poco de aliento y en ese momento Soi se levanto aun con la morena en sus piernas y sus manos las llevo las caderas de la morena y la apego mas a ella.

Sabes lo que estás haciendo- pregunto la peli azul suavemente mientras la morena enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Soi que ahora se encontraba sentada y en un rápido movimiento se levanto con la morena prendada en su cuerpo y recostó sobre la cama mientras ella quedaba encima con las piernas de la morena prensadas en su cintura.

No sabía que eras tan ágil y atlética- dijo la morena con un amplia sonrisa al ver que ahora era ella la que estaba bajo la peli azul.

Soi sonrió- tienes toda una vida para averiguar todo de mi- dijo Soi y volvió a besar a su esposa con avidez y la morena le correspondió con la misma intensidad, sus lenguas parecían tener una pequeña lucha, estaban ocupadas degustando y explorando sus bocas, que al momento ese contacto no bastaba en absoluto y Yoruichi aprovecho para colar sus manos bajo la pijama de dormir de Soi Fong y comenzó a buscar camino hacia sus pechos que al momento de entrar en contactos con ellos Soi lanzo un leve gemido y dejo la boca de la morena- dios Yoruichi- exclamo en un susurro y la morena con un poco de precaución movió sus manos hacia la espalda de la peli azul.

Yoruichi suspiro suavemente- lo siento- dijo con una leve sonrisa picara y mordiéndose levemente el labio- eres tan tentadora.

Soi trataba de calmar los deseos que la morena había despertado en ella, respirando profundamente y con los ojos cerrados, se recostó sobre la morena que le abrazo de forma posesiva, mientras sentía la respiración de la peli azul en su cuello- no soy ni la mitad de tentadora de lo que tú eres para mí- dijo suavemente- pero si seguimos jugando así, no creo poder detenerme.

Yoruichi suspiro largamente y trato de no moverse de la comodidad en la cual se encontraba- hemos hecho un lio en la cama- dijo riendo suavemente.

Tu comenzaste- le recrimino la peli azul y se levanto levemente como pudo pues aun estaba atrapada, para ver a la morena a los ojos- piensas tenerme aprisionada- dijo con una sonrisa señalando las piernas de la morena.

Yo estoy muy cómoda así- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi sonrió con un leve dejo de malicia- yo también lo estoy- dijo mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el muslo de la morena subiendo y bajando en una suave y tentadora caricia.

Bien, entendí- dijo la morena soltando sus piernas de la cintura de Soi mientras esta se separaba de la morena y trataban de poner orden en la cama, luego de unos minutos y que las hormonas se habían calmado las dos se dispusieron a dormir, mañana iba a ser un día muy estresante.

La morena se abrazo a Soi y esta la aferro a su cuerpo con delicadeza- todo bien- pregunto de repente, Yoruichi suspiro y comenzó hacer trazos con su dedo en el abdomen de Soi.

Si- dijo algo vacilante- siento que las cosas pasan tan rápido, no te asusta- pregunto.

Soi Fong suspiro- todo saldrá bien mañana, ten esperanzas- dijo suavemente mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la morena.

La morena sonrió levemente- no se te ocurra dejarme ni un instante o me volveré loca.

No lo hare- dijo Soi- lo prometo.

* * *

saludos y animos en todo.


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas noches, aca les traigo otro capitulo y a la vez puedo avisar que estamos casi al final de esta historia quiza el otro capitulo sea el final de la misma, dependera de como las cosas se vayan dando entre las protagonistas.

agradezco la paciencia y me disculpo si hay errores de escritura u otro horror...

como siempe gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios y los que han seguido esta historia.

PD. no soy buena con algunas escenas, pero hoy me arriesge un poco, recomiendo que por favor lo tomen con tranquilidad.

saludos.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 21 **

El día de la operación había llegado, Soi había despertado muy temprano y después de estar lista fue a despertar a su esposa que a diferencia a otras veces no tuvo ninguna objeción para levantarse y después de unos treinta minutos estaban listas, bajando las escaleras encontraron a Shiro con en la silla de ruedas junto a la enfermera.

Buenos días Shiro- dono- dijo Soi suavemente.

Buenos días, hijas- respondió el con una leve sonrisa.

Papa- dijo la morena con un poco de seriedad y se acerco a darle un beso a su padre.

Hija, trata de guardar la calma que todo saldrá bien- dijo Shiro muy serio- Unohana lo tendrá todo bajo control- la morena suspiro y asintió.

Creo que debemos irnos antes que se nos haga tarde- dijo Soi viendo su reloj.

Todos salieron directo al nosocomio, el camino fue en total silencio y al llegar al hospital Unohana ya se encontraba en la recepción en espera de Shiro.

Será mejor que hagamos el ingreso y te preparemos lo más pronto posible- dijo Unohana a Shiro y viendo de reojo a Yoruichi que estaba cerca de él mientras Soi estacionaba el auto.

Después de unos pocos minutos Soi había llegado rápido, no quería dejar sola a la morena con todo lo que estaba por venir y al momento de que ella llego su esposa parecía estar pegada a ella pues se había afianzado de su mano como una pequeña niña con miedo a perderse.

El ingreso este hecho- dijo Unohana a la pareja y con un rostro serio- pueden estar en la habitación que le será asignada a Shiro para su recuperación, mientras hacemos la intervención.

Muchas gracias Unohana- dijo Soi suavemente.

Usted, nos dirá cuando haya terminado- pregunto la morena con un poco de temor.

Yo misma les daré los resultados de la operación- Unohana suspiro, se podía ver la ansiedad en la joven Shihōin- Yoruichi espero que tengas paciencia, porque nadie te podrá dar mayores noticias- dijo seria la doctora Retsu y vio como la morena asentía- bueno ya que no hay nada más que aclarar debo irme.

Retsu comenzó su camino hacia el quirófano donde en la puerta le esperaban Isane y Hanatarō, quienes le asistirían en la operación, Soi sonrió levemente en forma de saludo a Isane que le respondió de la misma manera y pudo sentir como la morena se apegaba mas a ella.- quieres ir a la habitación y estar un poco más en privado- pregunto Soi.

Yoruichi asintió levemente- quiero desayunar- dijo suavemente la morena mientras caminaban de pronto se detuvo- porque no vamos a la cafetería.

Soi sonrió levemente- segura que quieres desayunar en la cafetería del hospital- pregunto con curiosidad- y vio como la morena asentía y fue así como cambiaron el rumbo hacia la pequeña cafetería que estaba en el otro piso.

Era extraño el ambiente en la cafetería las personas hablaban quedamente y en susurros, Soi había tomado una mesa y mientras Yoruichi tomaba asiento ella opto por ir a comprar el desayuno, pidió lo que deseaba para comer cuando sintió el bolsillo de su chaqueta moverse y la tonada de su celular comenzó a sonar, no iba a contestar pero vio que era Lisa por lo cual no tuvo otro remedio que averiguar cuál era la emergencia.

**_Buenos días- dijo suavemente- tan temprano y hay emergencias- pregunto Soi._**

**_Buenos días señora Fong- respondió Lisa- lamento interrumpirla pero- suspiro por teléfono-posiblemente no se trate de una emergencia pero hoy en las noticia de la mañana se filtro la información que la heredera del conglomerado contrajo matrimonio y bueno- suspiro- algunos socios han estado llamando para corroborar y piden una reunión con la presidenta o en su caso con usted.-explico Lisa con algo de cuidado._**

**_Soi suspiro y miro alrededor- cuando dices noticiero, hablas de noticas reales o de chismorreos- pregunto suavemente._**

**_Lisa sonrió en el teléfono- Noticias de negocios, luego pasó a la prensa rosa y ahora es una noticia coloquial- respondió Lisa._**

**_Soi suspiro- hazme un favor, averigua como se filtro la información y con respecto a los socios diles que habar una reunión el Martes por la mañana._**

**_Hare como ordene señora Fong- respondió Lisa._**

**_Lisa- dijo Soi con un poco de urgencia- si la prensa está buscando una confirmación tienes permiso de confirmarlo sin dar mayores detalles, llama si hay algo importante._**

**_Por supuesto señora Fong- pase buen día- dijo suavemente._**

* * *

Soi suspiro y guardo el teléfono, tomo lo que había comprado para desayunar y se dirigió a la mesa donde la esperaba un poco ansiosa su esposa.

Quien era- pregunto con curiosidad la morena y Soi enarco una ceja.

Lisa- respondió suavemente- avisaba que se filtro la noticia de nuestro matrimonio.

Yoruichi suspiro y tomo la mano de Soi.- lo lamento- dijo con pesar.

Soi enarco una ceja- porque lo dices, no es gran cosa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ahora come tu desayuno.

Pensé que no querías que las cosas fueran públicas- dijo la morena extrañada.

Soi suspiro y sonrió levemente- eres mi esposa y no me importa que todos lo sepan, antes lo dije por la naturaleza en que comenzó lo nuestro.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- entonces no estás enfadada.

Soi enarco una ceja- obviamente no - dijo suavemente- lo único molesto es que tendremos una reunión con los socios minoritarios, ya que creen necesario una explicación o quizá un informe.

La morena suspiro- odio que el trabajo se entrometa en lo personal- dijo- para cuando la reunión- pregunto degustando ya de su desayuno.

Le dije a Lisa que Martes por la mañana- Soi miro a su esposa- te parece- pregunto con cautela- si lo deseas lo hare yo así tu puedes quedarte sin estar pendiente de las cosas del trabajo.

La morena miro a su esposa y le sonrió levemente- lo veremos luego, no quiero hablar de trabajo- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi asentía.

* * *

Después del desayuno la pareja fue directamente a la habitación que les serviría de sala de espera, obviamente Unohana lo había pensado todo muy bien, la habitación parecía estar preparada para Shiro, pues había una habitación con todo los implementos y equipos médicos y una sillas de espera y al lado una habitación aparte con televisión y otra cama, parecía una sala de espera especial, por supuesto era el hospital más prestigioso y caro de todo Japón.

Luego de una hora en el lugar Yoruichi parecía resentir estar en el encierro y sobretodo en el hospital con los constantes llamados por el altavoz, aunque miraban una película por la televisión cómodamente en la sala, la morena acomodada en el regazo de su esposa que la aferraba a ella en un pequeño abrazo, la película parecía un poco sosa aun así habían optado por distraerse y verla, aunque para ser un poco sincera Soi esperaba que Yoruichi durmiera en el transcurso de la película pues habían despertado muy temprano y para colmo la película era aburrida, pero para su extrañeza la morena parecía más despierta y a la vez un poco inquieta.

Después de dos horas y media la morena parecía menos interesada en la televisión- no crees que deberíamos ver que pasa- pregunto a la peli azul.

Aun es muy pronto- dijo Soi enarcando una ceja mientras se ponía de pie e iba junto a la morena que estaba junto al refrigerador bebiendo un poco de agua, llego a su lado y la tomo de la mano- ven acompáñame en el sofá- Yoruichi sonrió levemente y fue con Soi a su lado olvidando brevemente su preocupación.

Eran las doce con quince del día y aun no había nada de noticias y para este punto la morena parecía más ansiosa y hasta algo preocupada, mientras que Soi parecía estar trabajando a distancia o quizá solo quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el ver como su esposa pasaba de la calma a la incertidumbre y luego a la preocupación o más bien una ansiedad preocupante, toda la mañana estuvo pendiente de mantenerla distraída con la televisión, por ratos el trabajo o más bien leía los correos de la empresa y en otras jugaban ajedrez en línea, pero parecía que todas las buenas ideas ya estaban gastadas y la morena parecía ansiosa de saber, sin contar que el encierro en esa habitación era asfixiante.

Soi- llamo suavemente la morena- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sabemos nada de papa.

Soi suspiro- Yoruichi recuerda que Unohana dijo que ella misma nos daría noticias y que la operación duraba entr horas, se podría decir que comenzaron a las 8 así que has las cuentas.

Lo sé- dijo algo frustrada- pero no hace mal ir y preguntar en la recepción- espeto seria- si no quieres hacerlo iré yo

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- bien- dijo poniéndose de pie- iré a preguntar, si es lo que quieres para estar más tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa.

La morena al instante abrió sus ojos alarmada- pero no me dejaras acá, verdad- pregunto.

Soi sonrió levemente y extendió su mano- por supuesto que no, ven – dijo y la morena rápidamente tomo su mano y se aferro a ella- vamos a la recepción y luego que te parece si vamos por algo de comer.

Yoruichi asintió y sonrió levemente- pero no aquí, salgamos un momento.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la recepción del lugar, el lugar estaba tranquilo unos que otros pacientes convalecientes caminando y pocas enfermeras en los pasillos, la recepcionista de información las vio venir y suspiro.

Soi se adelanto a hablar- disculpe dice uno una leve sonrisa- quisiera saber si hay alguna noticia sobre Shiro Shihōin- pregunto amablemente con la morena a su lado en espera de respuesta.

La recepcionista tecleo algo y luego miro a Soi y a la morena junto a ella y sonrió amablemente- la doctora Unohana me informo que les había explicado sobre lo que dudaría el procedimiento y a la vez me pidió pedirles paciencia, ella es muy cuidadosa con cada procedimiento así que posiblemente tendrán que esperar un poco más, quizá debería ir a comer algo afuera para que se distraigan.

Yoruichi suspira pesadamente y con un poco de desilusión- vamos a comer.- dice suavemente y Soi la mira seria, pero luego le sonríe y asiente.

Muchas gracias- se despide Soi con la recepcionista y rápidamente- y hacen su camino a la salida- donde quieres ir pregunta.

La morena se apego mas al cuerpo de su esposa abrazándola- está bien lo que tú elijas- dice suavemente y Soi sonríe.

* * *

Unos quince minutos despues estaban sentadas en la mesa en un restaurante de comida china, el ambiente era tranquilo, la morena parecía más animada y no tan ansiosa cosa a Soi le pareció maravilloso, tanto que aprovecho para ser un poco detallista y amorosa con su esposa aunque de forma respetuosa y recatada, odiaba que las personas se les quedaran viendo con curiosidad o que estuviesen pendientes de sus acciones, por su parte Yoruichi parecía más relajada el aire fresco y salir del hospital le habían dado un poco de aliento fresco y fuerza para lo que faltara del día y las noticias sobre los resultados de la operación de Shiro.

Después del almuerzo Soi decidió que antes de regresar al hospital sería bueno caminar un poco así que fueron a una pequeña plaza que estaba cerca del restaurante y luego de unos minutos ahí y viendo la hora decidió que ya era suficiente distracción para su esposa y que debían de regresar para esperar noticias sobre la operación y así lo hicieron, al llegar al hospital parecía que las cosas no cambiaban pues la operación aun no había finalizado y eso que era casi las 2 de la tarde, por ahora deciden quedarse cerca de la recepción y ver de primera mano si Unohana por fin terminaba.

los minutos pasaban y Yoruichi sintió que la angustia crecía dentro de ella, no podía ser que una operación llevara tanto tiempo, quizá le estaba ocultando algo así que se apego al oído de Soi- quiero saber que pasa, no puede ser que tarden tanto.

Soi la abrazo levemente y la apego a su cuerpo- paciencia- dijo suavemente y la morena se relajo en su abrazo, le abrazo firmemente e intentaba trasmitirle un poco de calma.

Así en esa posición la morena puede sentir que la angustia y la ansiedad encuentran freno, el abrazo seguro y reconfortante que Soi le da le transmite control y calma, algo de lo que ella es más que conocedora, pero ahora en estos momentos pareciera que es algo muy lejano, Soi por su parte puede sentir como la morena se deja envolver como si necesitara tanto de un ancla que no le haga hundirse en la desesperación o el pánico, es extraño ver a Yoruichi de esa forma insegura, perdida y frágil. Ella que siempre fue como un referente a seguridad y autosuficiencia, pero realmente no se le puede culpar los Shihōin siempre fueron muy cariñosos en su vida familiar y Yoruichi fue todo para sus padres y los había tenido por mucho tiempo y el perder a su madre había sido una gran dolor y trauma, en cambio ella había perdido a sus padres a los 6 años y sus padres no eran muy amorosos y eso se dio cuenta cuando vivió en la casa de los Shihōin, sobre todo por los cuidados y detalles que Minako Shihōin procuraba para ella, en especial para Yoruichi.

Soi Fong salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yoruichi se tenso bajo su abrazo y rápidamente alzo su vista para ver que Unohana caminaba hacia ellas con un paso lento, su rostro con notable signo de cansancio y aun con el uniforme de la sala de operaciones, las dos nos pusimos de pie al momento que ella estaba casi frente a nosotras.

Unohana suspiro- lamento la tardanza- dijo suavemente y con rostro serio- la operación termino hace como diez minutos, todo salió como lo esperábamos- sonrió levemente- ahora les tengo que pedir mucha más paciencia, Shiro esta sedado y no lo podrán ver quizá hasta el día de mañana- vio como la morena se ponía pálida y Soi se tensaba levemente- aunque por ahora será trasladado a la UCI, después según sea su evolucione será trasladado a su habitación privada.

Entonces, no puedo verlo- pregunta Yoruichi con un poco de temor.

Lo puedes ver el día de mañana- Unohana pasa su vista hacia Soi- por ahora no lo recomiendo- mira a Soi y le sonrió levemente- deberían ir a casa y descansar- como lo dije anteriormente- pone su rostro calmo con una sonrisa, ve a Yoruichi y Soi en conjunto- la operación fue un éxito y solo esperamos que el tiempo haga lo suyo, la recuperación será paulatinamente.

Soi suspira y mira a la morena que está ahí de pie como distante- entonces- dice suavemente y saca a la morena de su ensimismamiento- es irrelevante que nos quedemos acá- pregunta raudamente.

Si quieren quedarse, lo pueden hacer- dice Unohana- pero creo que es incomodo y un poco insano- dice mirando a Yoruichi.

Bien, entonces- dice algo dudosa la morena- mañana podremos ver a papa- pregunta como una niña.

Unohana sonríe- por supuesto, Isane estará a cargo y con ella pueden entenderse con todo lo del tratamiento y estado de Shiro- dice suavemente.

Yoruichi suspira y asiente- gracias por todo Unohana.

Soi sonríe y sabe que deben irse- gracias Retsu- dijo con una inclinación y tomando la mano de su esposa caminan dejando el recinto con un poco de alivio.

* * *

Yoruichi y Soi llegaron a la casa y rápidamente la morena opto por ir a la habitación mientras Soi iba a la cocina por algo de comer, no se entretuvo mucho y subió rápidamente a la habitación pues no quería dejar a la morena sola por tanto tiempo.

Cuando entro no vio a la morena y rápidamente coloco la bandeja de comida en la pequeña mesa a un lado y fue en busca de la morena con un poco de aflicción, al entrar al cuarto de baño la encontró semidesnuda pues ella estaba despojándose de la ropa para tomar una ducha. Soi se quedo viéndola detenidamente mientras sentía que se sonrojaba levemente aun así se quedo ahí, cosa que hizo que la morena se sonrojara pues hasta ahora ella no le había visto con escasa ropa como este era el caso y el ver como esos ojos grises la miraban tan intensamente la cohibían en cierta manera.

Pasa algo- pregunto la morena suavemente mientras miraba que Soi seguía ahí en la puerta del baño.

Soi parpadeo levemente- No te vi- dijo despacio y aunque quería apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la morena no podía- me preocupe.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunada y a la vez amada- quieres ducharte- pregunto suavemente aun con lo que podía implicar su invitación.

Soi sintió que su corazón casi le daba un salto y salía de su pecho, ella podía de sir si sin problema pero recordaba las circunstancias en las que estaban y sobretodo en la advertencia que Rangiku le había dado- claro- dijo casi en un susurro, la morena se acerco a ella y la atrajo hacia adentro y cerró la puerta.

Soi se dejo conducir y la morena comenzaba con sus hábiles manos a ayudarle a desvestirse, sus miradas chocaban, gris y oro no dejaban su contacto mientras las dos parecían desnudarse la una a la otra hubo un momento en que no había más piezas de ropa que remover y las dos no pudieron evitar ver su desnudez, la morena era realmente hermosa y su cuerpo envidiable curvilíneo y firme, su piel achocolatada parecía llamar al tacto para saber si se derretiría bajo el toque como el chocolate, sus pechos con la proporción adecuada erguidos como dos volcanes sin duda alguna Yoruichi era hermosa. Por su parte la morena podía sentir la mirada de Soi observando su cuerpo era tan intensa que podía sentir que quemaba su piel, ella no pudo evitar sonreír en complacencia cuando comenzó a desnudar a su esposa, Soi era delgada y poco curvilínea pero todo su cuerpo era envidiable, sus piernas atléticas y su abdomen plano ejercitado, sus brazos parecían firmes y delicados, su trasero era firme.

Yoruichi suspiro levemente y tomo la mano de Soi para llevarla a la ducha, abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a fluir y caer sobre ella, la peli azul entro con ella y el agua también la comenzó a empapar y comenzaron su ducha en silencio, Soi tomo la esponja y el jabón y comenzó a restregar la espalda de la morena y esta cerró los ojos al contacto mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo el primer contacto de Soi fue con duda y temor, podía sentir el leve temblor en su mano aunque luego fue reemplazado con la firmeza y el cuidado de ella, sus toques eran suaves y de pronto la sintió cerca de su espalda, las manos las coloco a un lado en sus caderas y se apego a ella, Yoruichi no supo más que suspirar, Soi dio un leve beso en su hombro e hizo su camino al cuello- eres hermosa- dijo en susurro apegando su pecho a la espalda de la morena que sintió los pezones erectos de Soi en su espalda y el deseo comenzó a emerger en su cuerpo.

Yoruichi no aguanto más y tomo la mano de su amada para ponerse frente a ella y reclamo su boca con ansias tanto que trastrabillaron en la ducha hasta que la peli azul sintió el frio del azulejo en su espalda y la morena sobre ella en un beso apasionado y urgente que respondió con rapidez, la morena no le basto y sus manos tomaron el trasero de Soi y lo apego mas a ella haciendo que Soi gimiera en el beso, el ambiente parecía encender con cada beso cada caricia que se prodigaban, el baño paso a segundo plano mientras exploraban sus cuerpos, luego de que unos momentos habían pasado entre besos y caricias por parte de la morena Soi decidió que era su turno y con total delicadeza separo a la morena y la llevo a bajo la ducha que aun seguía encendida- el agua no creo que haga efecto- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y Soi no pudo evitar sonreí.

Lo sé- dijo suavemente- pero me parece muy sensual el ver como el agua toca tu piel y resbala por cada parte de tu cuerpo- dijo suavemente y mirando maravillada del espectáculo- alzo su mano y rozo delicadamente un seno de la morena- quisiera ser como el agua que se cuela en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo- dijo Soi con sus ojos llenos de deseo, Yoruichi por su parte se sonrojo al instante y no pudo evitar apegarse a Soi en un abrazo.

Te amo- dijo Yoruichi en el cuello pálido de su esposa- te necesito- dijo casi jadeante, pues Soi no había dejado de prodigar caricias a su seno y con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda.- hazme el amor- pido suavemente.

Soi se estremeció ante la voz suave y la petición de la morena, a este punto sabia que ella también quería hacerle el amor mas allá si era bueno o malo, lo necesitaban la una a la otra, el sentirse y pertenecerse, el entregarse y sobretodo demostrar su amor de una forma más física- acá no- respondió suavemente y cerro la llave de la ducha, estiro su mano y tomo la bata y la envolvió en la morena y tomo la otra y se la puso, la morena comienzo su camino fuera de la ducha seguida de Soi y antes que pudiera salir Soi la detiene y con un movimiento ágil la toma en sus brazos- déjame llevarte- dice tomándola como una princesa y llevándola a la cama, mientras la morena se abraza a ella y deposita suaves besos en su clavícula y de pronto sintió como habían llegado a la cama y Soi la depositaba con mucho cuidado y aun inclinada sobre ella, Yoruichi la tomo del cuello y la atrajo a un ardiente beso mientras sus manos comenzaban a despojar de la bata a Soi.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la desnudez de Soi, estiro su mano y acaricio su abdomen mientras observaba como los músculos bajo su toque se tensaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora la piel de Soi parecía como de porcelana y al contraste con su piel acaramelada la hacía sentir que el fundirse la una con la otra seria lo adecuado, subió sus manos un poco mas y llevo a los pequeños pechos de Soi y no pudo evitar sentarse para estar más cerca de su amada que estaba casi a horcajadas sobre ella. Soi dejo que Yoruichi la tocara a su gusto, mientras ella besaba su cuello de arriba abajo hasta detenerse en cerca de su oído- te amo Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo jadeando. Sin esperar más aparto a la morena y la recostó sobre la cama, Yoruichi estuvo a punto de protestar pero al ver esa mirada que parecía como plata liquida en sus ojos supo que había llegado el tiempo de su liberación- déjame verte- dijo Soi y abrió la bata de la morena dejando ver su cuerpo achocolatado para su escrutinio, la morena sonrió y termino por despojarse de la bata de baño de pronto Soi se había inclinado para reclamar uno de sus senos, lo hacía con tal parsimonia, luego de un rato volvió a todo su cuerpo parecía como si quería memorizar cada rincón, cada curvatura y eso estaba llevando a la morena al borde.

Soi- jadeaba la morena y Soi sonrió levemente- lo sé amor, yo también ya no puedo esperar- dijo dándole un largo beso acomodo su piernas con las de la morena dejando que su intimidad se juntara y fue así como comenzaron su roces y el vaivén de sus cuerpo que parecían fundirse uno junto al otro, hasta que llegaron al clímax entre besos, jadeos y frases de amor, cayeron tendidas en la cama y luego cayeron presas del cansancio y el sueño, desnudas y abrazadas, solo atinaron a cubrirse con la frazada.

* * *

Soi fue la primera en despertar y luego de unos instantes no pudo evitar sonrojarse al rememorar lo sucedido la noche de ayer, vio el reloj que estaba en la cómoda y suspiro era un poco tarde y debían de ir al hospital, se acerco un poco a su esposa y le beso suavemente en los labios que después de unos instantes le respondieron- es tarde amor- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena abría sus ojos.

Yoruichi lanzo un largo suspiro- qué hora es- pregunto levemente.

Las nueve con veinte- respondió Soi poniéndose de pie- iré a ducharme y luego hare que nos preparen el desayuno.

La morena sonrió y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie- puedo ducharme contigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi sonrió y negó con su dedo- no, usted se queda ahí- mordió su labio levemente- si no, jamás saldremos de casa.

El hospital parecía el mismo de ayer, aunque con algunas diferencias pues ayer había sido una incertidumbre y angustia constante de pensar que en cualquier momento podría perder a su padre en el mismo lugar donde había perdido a su madre, pero hoy sabía que su padre había sobrevivido, además de sentir una dicha y alegría interior que la alentaba a que todo iba a mejorar de ahora en adelante, Soi y ella por fin habían hecho el amor y ahora si eran esposas mas allá de un papel.

La doctora Kosetsu les salió al encuentro y las llamo a una pequeña oficina aparte, cuando entraron en ella rápidamente vieron una pantalla con lo que parecía rayos x y visibles, algo que les causo curiosidad.

Pueden sentarse- dijo Isane señalando las dos sillas frente a ella, las dos hicieron como les había pedido y ella se dispuso a hablar- creo que saben que el señor Shihōin está por el momento en la UCI.

Podre verlo- pregunto la morena rápidamente.

Por supuesto- dijo Isane con una amable sonrisa- pero con unas medidas de precaución para su cuidado, acuérdense que su operación fue delicada.

Por supuesto- respondió Soi y la morena asintió.

Isane suspiro- ayer tu padre fue trasladado a la UCI y despertó en la madrugada, sus signos vitales son muy buenos- dijo con una sonrisa- pero parece que tu padre es un poco especial, así que tuvimos que sedarlo para que descansara un poco más.

A qué hora despertara- pregunto Soi.

Por la tarde- respondió Isane- pero puedes visitarlo aun estando sedado, realmente solo es una precaución.-Yoruichi asintió y luego miro a Soi que le tomo de sus manos, la doctora suspiro- ahora, debo explicarle que según los rayos x- comenzó a explicar lo que había en las pantallas- el daño del corazón era poco acá- señalo en la pantalla- comenzamos a reparar el daño, pero extrañamente aunque era poco el un daño algo profundo, por ello nos tomo más tiempo el procedimiento.

Entonces, ya está curado- pregunto tímidamente la morena.

Isane sonríe- si lo está, pero deberá pasar hasta el lunes en cuidados intensivos.

Soi suspiro y vio como la morena se tensaba levemente, al parecer no le había gustado eso en absoluto y no era para menos, en cuidados intensivos debía entrar a un cuarto lleno de aparatos y sobretodo estar con el temor de que algo podía pasar, aunque Isane les explicaba que todo había salido perfecto y solo debían esperar la recuperación, sabía que eso no era cosa muy fácil de digerir para la morena.

Después de unos momentos Yoruichi estaba lista para entrar a la habitación en cuidados intensivos donde estaba Shiro, estaba nerviosa y aunque la política del hospital era estricta con respecto a las visitas en cuidados intensivos se les permitió entrar a las dos al mismo tiempo, cosa que Soi agradeció grandemente, al entrar Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentir que su ánimo desfallecía al instante, ver a su padre tendido en la cama inconsciente y con muchos aparatos fue un poco traumante haciendo que su ánimo y todo su buen humor decayera.

Las dos pasaron todo el día ahí y vieron con un poco de agrado como Shiro despertaba de su inconsciencia, hablaron con el levemente pues Isane había dicho que no debía esforzarse demasiado y debía descansar, esa fue la rutina del día viernes, sábado y domingo. Casi todo el día en el hospital en el ala de cuidados intensivos, en la noche regresaba a casa y solo atinaban a cenar y dormir, aun así Shiro pudo divisar que el matrimonio de sus hijas parecía ir bien, a pesar de todo el lio que tenían con su operación y todo lo demás, fue algo que le dio mas ánimos para mejorarse.

El día lunes llego con rapidez y a la vez parecía que habían pasado tanto tiempo tanto así que su matrimonio y vida de pareja paso a un extraño momento de inactividad, ahora todo rondaba en el hospital y el trabajo, Yoruichi y Soi habían acordado que la peli azul se haría cargo de la empresa mientras Yoruichi pasaba con su padre en el hospital, Rangiku la acompañaba y la visitaba cuando podía, los Kuchiki también habían ido por ahí y también Yamamoto.

Soi después de encargarse de pendientes en la oficina y casi dejar todo listo había previsto ir temprano al hospital para ver si al final trasladarían a Shiro a una habitación como antes lo había dicho Isane, aunque también esperaba que Unohana ya estuviese de regreso, dio las últimas instrucciones a Lisa pues mañana tendrían la dichosa reunión con los socios.

Al momento de llegar al hospital, la morena salió a su encuentro extrañamente se veía más animada que antes- Soi, Unohana dijo que pasarían a papa a la habitación privada, que no es necesario que siga en la UCI.

Soi sonrió ampliamente- esa es una buena noticia- dijo y le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa.

Vamos ahorita lo están acomodando y papa esta mas despierto, también Unohana quiere hablar con nosotras- dijo con una mueca de molestia.

Unohana daba instrucción a Shiro, Yoruichi y Soi, el tenia que tener tiempos de descanso y no fatigarse demasiado, una dieta estricta y debía permanecer ahí quince días más hasta para ver cómo evolucionaba, Yoruichi y Soi podían quedarse por las noches si lo deseaban, pero solo tres días a la semana para que Shiro no sienta la necesidad de darse mala vida desvelándose, para la morena la alegría parecía durarle poco pues el que tendrían que estar en el hospital más tiempo fue un baldazo de agua fría, ella ya se estaba cansando de ese lugar.

Bueno, oficialmente casi viviere acá- dijo Shiro con algo de molestia, había visto la expresión de Yoruichi y sabia que le había afectado.

Creo que debe seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra para salir de acá lo más pronto posible- dijo Soi con seriedad- si no Unohana es capaz de retenerlo más tiempo.

Es cierto- dijo la morena con molestia- por favor papa, sigue las instrucciones.

Lo hare princesa- dijo Shiro suavemente y tomo la mano de su hija y la de Soi- ahora hijas, vayan a cenar y distráiganse- recomendó- no quiero que solo pasen acá, mas tu- dijo a la morena.

No creo que sea buena idea- dijo suavemente la morena.

Por supuesto que sí- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- hare como Shiro- dono dice- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su esposa- acaso no quieres ir a cenar conmigo.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- ustedes son imposibles- dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente a su padre- ya volveremos.

Tómense su tiempo – dijo Shiro cuando las vio salir de la habitación.

* * *

El restaurante alfredo's había sido el elegido por Soi, sabía que quizá la comida italiana sería una buena distracción para Yoruichi pues era una de sus comida favoritas y más que todo ese restaurante, el almuerzo fue relajado y rápido en cierta manera al parecer había funcionado su idea pues la morena parecía un poco más viva y no tan apesadumbrada aunque por momentos parecía estar ansiosa. La noticia de que Shiro debía de quedarse quince días en el hospital en recuperación, le sentaron muy mal.

Yoruichi suspira y mira su reloj- Soi debemos regresar- dice de forma un poco apagada y la peli azul ve como su rostro cambia de uno relajado a uno tenso.

La peli azul suspira suavemente y asiente- solo déjame ir al baño – dice con una sonrisa y al levantarse, antes de irse se acerca para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de su boca y al terminar la morena sonríe ampliamente y Soi siente que su corazón late fuerte y quisiera seguir con su muestras de cariño pero debe irse y suspira levemente tomando el camino hacia el tocador.

La morena aun con la sonrisa en su rosto suspira, ha sido una mañana difícil y puede asegurar que eso aun no acaba, si no fuera por Las terapias con Rangiku y Soi estaría vuelta loca o Unohana ya la hubiese sedado, realmente agradece mucho que Soi este junto a ella en estos momentos aunque en el fondo podría sentir que su matrimonio no ha ocurrió o sea un sueño pues todos los acontecimientos recientes parecen evitar que su matrimonio fuese en cierta manera normal, no habían tenido su noche de bodas como la mayoría de personas y con todo lo que les sobrevino después las cosas iban de a poco, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que al menos ya eran esposas con toda la ley y al final habían hecho el amor de una manera muy intima y amorosa, era extraño pero no fue como si el deseo había tomado lo mejor de ellas, fue como si la necesidad de pertenecerse mutuamente había roto lo que hubiesen deseado como su noche de bodas, romántica y placentera o salvaje, aun asi no podía quejarse Soi era endemoniadamente buena, aun con su forma lenta de llevar las cosas.

Soi estaba frente al gran espejo del cuarto de baño frente a uno de los lavamanos, parecía que no había nadie más y eso era algo perturbador ya que evocaba momentos del pasado que ojala los pudiera olvidar, por lo que decide inclinarse y hecha un poco de agua fría en su rostro, una y otra vez aspirando lentamente, con sus ojos cerrados, escucha la puerta abrirse y los pasos de unos tacones que se acercan al lavabo de manera lenta, pero no mira porque en cierta forma aprecia que haya alguien más en ese lugar, mientras piensa en eso abre sus ojos y de pronto su corazón se detiene y su cuerpo se tensa- que haces acá- dijo a una morena, rubia de ojos verdes intensos con un cuerpo de infarto, vestida de una traje sastre que consistían en una blusa blanca muy entallada con escote muy pronunciado y una falda negras que envolvía majestuosamente su figura curvilínea.

La mujer morena sonrió- también es bueno verte luego de un tiempo Soi- respondió y se puso seria- ahora entiendo porque no me llamaste.

Nunca dije que te llamaría Tia- dijo Soi suavemente y de pronto se sintió nerviosa ya que estaban por ahora solo ellas dos y Yoruichi estaba afuera esperándola.

Tia Halibel sonrió ampliamente al ver el leve sonrojo de la peli azul y no pudo evitar acercarse de manera provocativa y peligrosa- que sucede- dijo seductoramente con su voz ronca- no me digas que este lugar te trae gratos y húmedos recuerdos.

Soi carraspeo un poco y trato de tomar control de sí misma- me trae un poco de incomodidad- aclaro rápidamente- creo que hasta acá llego la charla, debo irme- dijo seriamente.

Tia enarca una ceja y pone su rostro serio - por eso no me llamaste este tiempo- alargo su mano y toco el brazo de Soi Fong acariciándolo de abajo hacían arriba- Soi lo nuestro era muy bueno aun podíamos arreglarlo- dijo con una leve sonrisa- acepto que fui yo quien lo arruine.

Soi bufo levemente- Tia, eso es pasado, esperaba que a este tiempo ya fueses feliz con alguien y te olvidaras de mi.

Tia hizo una mueca de sonrisa- entiendo- dijo casi de forma sardónica- porque te casaste con ella- pregunto con dolor y desprecio.

No lo entenderías- dijo suavemente.

Pruébame- dijo como un reto.

Ella es todo lo que siempre he querido- dijo con convicción.

Tia se tenso ante esa respuesta, pues no le agrado para nada y se puso más seria que de costumbre- entonces quizá deba felicitarte por tu recién matrimonio- dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- también deba darte algo para que puedas comparar- dijo y con un movimiento rápido aprisiono contra el lavamanos a Soi y la beso en los labios, sin que la peli azul respondiera ante la sorpresa de casi ser asaltada de esa manera.

Como pudo rápidamente con sus manos empujo de Tia fuera de su lado y frunció el ceño algo molesta- que diablos crees que haces- dijo molesta, mientras que la rubia sonreía frente a ella.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando ver la figura de Yoruichi Shihōin en la puerta con ojos abiertos ampliamente ante la sorpresa de lo que veía, Soi estaba en una posición comprometedora muy apegada al lavamanos y Tia Halibel estaba muy cerca de ella, pero al instante las dos le miraban la rubia con una sonrisa autosuficiente y su esposa con un poco de incertidumbre y duda en su mirar.

Qué diablos- dijo la morena suavemente, ver a su mujer junto a esa le cayó como si un cuchillo traspasara su pecho, sabía que debía guardar la compostura y esperar a ver lo que había pasado, pero en privado no con esa ahí.

Yoruichi- dijo Soi suavemente y se aparto rápidamente de Tia y camino junto a la morena de forma vacilante.

Tia sonreía con suficiencia, sabia por el mirar de Yoruichi que no le había sentado muy bien el encontrarlas ahí, pero le peso que no fuese unos minutos antes, pues hubiese sido perfecto- estaba felicitando a Soi por su matrimonio- dijo con sarcasmo inyectado.

Y eso te supo a- pregunto con un poco de molestia.

Tia sonrió- creo que lo sabes- respondió.

Sera mejor irnos- dijo Soi con cautela y quiso tomar la mano de la morena, pero ella rápidamente busco su salida.

Fue muy bueno verte- dijo Tia cuando Soi iba tras la morena- no puedo esperar para darte mis felicitaciones Shihōin- dijo la morena con total desprecio.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba molesta, muy molesta encontrar a su mujer con su ex no le había sentado bien mas aun cuando vio lo cerca que estaban, no quería pensar demasiado o dejar a su imaginación volar pero los celos y la molestia que esa mujer le provocaban no la dejaban pensar claro o en todo caso esperar una explicación de Soi.

Soi iba tras la morena y no sabía cómo iba arreglar esa situación, Tia y Yoruichi era una bomba peligrosa a punto de estallar y siempre había sido difícil para ella el meterse en ello, daba gracias a Dios que la morena no hubiese llegado antes cuando Halibel le había tomado por sorpresa dándole un beso, había algo en las palabras de Tia que le hacían temer que esto no quedaría así y ella definitivamente debía darle fin.

Al llegar al parqueo Soi no tuvo más remedio que hablar con la morena- Yoruichi- llamo suavemente.

Increíble de ti- le recrimino la morena- me dejas en la mesa, tardas horas ahí y me preocupe y que me encuentro a mi esposa con su ex haciendo quien sabe que.

Soi frunció el ceño- no estaba haciendo nada- se explico- ella entro y solo se puso a hablar estupideces, ya estaba por salir cuando llegaste, no me interesa nada de lo que diga menos si es de ti o de nosotras- dijo suavemente y se acerco a la morena, pero ella retrocedió.

Quiero regresar al hospital- dijo suavemente.

Soi bajo sus hombros en señal de derrota y fue al lado del conductor, abrió la puerta del carro y la del pasajero, sabía que Yoruichi estaba molesta y por ahora era mejor no presionarla, iba a ser paciente.

Yoruichi tomo asiento al lado del pasajero y se abrazo a sí misma, no podía creer aun lo que había visto Soi cerca de Tia, le dolía aunque parecía que no había pasado nada, tampoco podía borrar la imagen de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra, tenía miedo, celos y desilusión, debía dejar que ese episodio pasara y quedara atrás, pero al final temía que quizá no sería tan fácil.

* * *

buenas noches...


	22. Chapter 22

Buenas Noches, quiero aclarar que este capitulo no es el final, solo es el preámbulo al mismo que sera el siguiente capitulo, que corresponde al 23.

quiero agradecer sus reviews y de paso disculparme con Hinata 01 pues aunque soy un poco complaciente con los lectores jajaja esta historia ya estaba prevista tal cual esta escrita desde el principio hasta el final.

solo espero que este capitulo alegre a mas de alguien...saludos.

como siempre gracias a los que siguen la historia, a los que leen y a aquellos que escriben tambien yorusoi.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 22**

El regreso al hospital parece tenso, muy silencioso para Soi que esperaba algún reclamo o reprimenda de la morena, pero desde que entro al auto ella había tomado una actitud silenciosa y distante. Yoruichi por su parte no quería ver a Soi porque solo al hacerlo solo recordaba vívidamente el cómo le había encontrado en el baño muy cercana a Tia, no deseaba hablar y discutir estaba cansada, los días anteriores estaban tomando peaje y sabía que discutir con Soi empeoraría las cosas, hasta ahora parecía que las dos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para sobrellevar el trabajo, Shiro y su matrimonio.

Diez minutos más tarde habían llegado al hospital, en silencio comenzaron su camino a la habitación de Shiro las dos al lado pero sin un contacto físico, Soi quería tomar la mano de la morena pero algo le impedía tomar la mano de su esposa, quizá era el constante recordatorio que había dejado que Tia se acercara demasiado y aprovechara el momento para besarla, había sido una idiota por permitirlo y eso le estaba carcomiendo el alma y la mente.

Estaban por entrar cuando la morena se detuvo- Me quedare esta noche con papa- dijo Yoruichi y vio como Soi ponía un rostro de sorpresa.

Segura que quieres eso- pregunto dudosa la peli azul.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- quiero, no tienes que quedarte si deseas.

Soi frunció el ceño- no te dejare sola- aclaro rápidamente y alargo su mano para tomar la de la morena, que extrañamente se estremeció a su toque.

Yoruichi tuvo el impulso de evitar el contacto de Soi pero lo sostuvo en ese momento- entremos- dijo raudamente y al instante soltó la mano de Soi.

So suspiro y entro rápidamente, vio que la morena tomaba lugar junto a la cama de Shiro que parecía descansar, pero al momento este abrió sus ojos- hija- dijo suavemente y con una leve sonrisa- pensé que ya estaban en casa.

Me quedare hoy contigo- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Shiro frunció el ceño- Kosetsu manara a una enfermera para que descanse- dijo suavemente- no es necesario que te quedes, además mañana es día de trabajo.

No se preocupe por eso Shiro- dono, yo me hare cargo de eso- respondió Soi y se acerco junto a la morena- así Yoruichi puede estar pendiente de usted y más tranquila.

Bien si están seguras de eso no me opongo, es bueno tenerlas acá- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

No se diga mas papa- dijo la morena tomándole de la mano.

Al momento fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera que venía a revisar el estado de Shiro y de paso, darle el sedante para que descansara según las ordenes de Unohana mientras pasaban los primeros 3 días pues era obligatorio para el comienzo de su recuperación.

Mientras la enfermera hacia el reconocimiento de Shiro, Yoruichi había salido al ala adjunta de la habitación y Soi llego unos instantes después- Soi, no es necesario que te quedes.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- ya dije que me quedare contigo, mañana iré a casa a cambiarme y saldré a la oficina- suspiro levemente- por ahora solo iré a traer ropa más cómoda para que podamos pasar la noche acá- dijo suavemente.

Yoruichi suspiro levemente- está bien- dijo suavemente cuando vio que la enfermera salía de la habitación de Shiro.

Bueno señoritas el chequeo ha terminado, debo informarles que el señor Shihōin se encuentra evolucionando como se espera, por ahora ya le aplique el sedante para que pueda descansar sin ningún inconveniente y si quieres darle buenas noches es el momento antes que el medicamento haga efecto.

Muchas gracias- dijo la morena y la enfermera se retiro al instante, dando buenas noches- voy con papa.

Soi asintió- voy por la ropa, ya regreso- dijo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Soi había salido disparada del hospital hacia la mansión Shihōin en el camino había telefoneado para que le prepararan una pequeña maleta con ropa de Yoruichi, al instante de pasar a recogerla informo que no regresarían por la noche y que posiblemente mañana regresarían y dio indicaciones para el personal, no se detuvo mucho tiempo ahí pues tenía algo más que hacer.

Unos minutos después estaba abriendo la puerta del apartamento, eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche e intuía que Rangiku estaría ahí y no se equivoco. La pelirroja al verle ahí no pudo más que pensar que algo había pasado con Shiro Shihōin o en todo caso con la morena- que paso- pregunto al instante.

Vaya, he estado lejos menos de una semana y ya se te olvidan los modales- dijo Soi con un poco de sarcasmo.

Rangiku le miro y se puso seria- que hace acá señora Fong, deberías estar al lado de tu esposa.

Soi tomo asiento a su lado y Rangiku al momento dejo su libreta y sus notas a un lado pues había estado preparándose para las consultas de mañana lunes- has hablado con ella.

Rangiku enarco una ceja y miro inquisitivamente a la peli azul- si hoy temprano, quedamos en que iría a la cita de mañana- la pelirroja pregunto- está todo bien con Shiro- dono.

Si, el se encuentra en recuperación- dijo suavemente y suspiro, hubo un momento de silencio en que Soi no sabia como abordar lo que queria hablar.

Y que te trae por acá- pregunto Rangiku sabiendo que debía sacarle con paciencia las cosas a su querida amiga.

Paso, algo- dijo un poco dudosa.

Rangiku enarco una de sus cejas- y ese algo es- cuestiono rápidamente.

Ella está molesta- dijo suavemente- no la culpo- suspiro- realmente no sé lo que paso.

Yoruichi se molesto contigo- repitió la pelirroja queriendo entender la situación que no era muy clara por los monosílabos de Soi- porque, ella estaba contenta esta mañana.

Fuimos a cenar a alfredo's- explico Soi- antes de regresar al hospital, tuve que ir al baño, yo estaba quizá demasiado aturdida- frunció el ceño- realmente odio ir al baño ahí- Soi parecía confundida y apesadumbrada, extrañamente la pelirroja estaba en silencio muy atenta a lo que la peli azul le contaba y sobre todo de su lenguaje corporal- Tia estaba en el restaurante.

Tia- cuestiono la pelirroja- Tia Halibel- suspiro- no me digas que ella y Yoruichi- Rangiku no termino su pregunta o lo que ella pensaba que había pasado pues Soi negaba con la cabeza.

Ella pareció en el baño- dijo suavemente Soi y Rangiku vio que extrañamente su amiga estaba sonrojándose- ella estaba ahí, hablando del porque no le había llamado, me pregunto porque me había casado con Yoruichi, ella lo sabía.

Por dios- dijo con exasperación Rangiku- ella creía que tu volverías con ella corriendo.

Ella me beso- dijo suavemente, al instante hubo un largo momento de silencio por parte de las dos, Soi sentía tanta vergüenza y a la vez culpa, por su estupidez y porque no sabía qué hacer ahora, si decirle a la morena o no decirle, todo era un riesgo y al parecer Yoruichi por ahora había tomado una actitud distante que no le gustaba para nada, pero tampoco quería presionar, pero ahora lo que le incomodaba era que su amiga que siempre tenía algo que decir y algo que opinar o todo caso un consejo inteligente, parecía quedar en un absorto silencio.

¡Cómo diablos paso eso!- estallo Rangiku- como dejaste que eso pasara- dijo casi con reproche, se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la sala de la casa- es cierto que ella es- dijo moviendo sus manos y con un poco de frustración- una bomba sexual- termino diciendo- pero para ti no era problema y sabias controlarte, porque sabias que en el fondo no la amabas- respiro hondo y volvió al sillón junto a la peli azul que parecía hundía de la vergüenza y la decepción en el sofá- explícame o hazme entender como paso eso.

Soi pasó su mano por su cabello azulado- bien, cuando llegue el baño estaba completamente solo para mi incomodidad- dijo con molestia- antes yo no tenía mucha experiencia sexual cuando comencé mi relación con Tia- comenzó la peli azul su explicación- cuando por fin habíamos comenzado a tener relaciones yo era joven y ella, ya sabes la fama que tenia- ladeo su rostro en total vergüenza- el sexo era bueno con ella, era nuevo, excitante para mí- Rangiku tenía una cara de incredulidad, pues hasta ahora Soi nunca había contado su intimidad sexual con ella- ella me provocaba cada que había oportunidad y fue así como había veces que lo hacíamos en lugares no tan íntimos.

Rangiku parpadeo un par de veces y después de un minuto o dos bufo levemente- me estás diciendo que tenían relaciones en lugares públicos- abrió los ojos – no me digas que en ese baño- no hubo que decir nada más porque Soi había confirmado con un sonrojo épico- hay dios, no volveré a entrar en ese cuarto de baño sin pensar en….un momento, estabas recordando eso cuando ella apareció- le dio un leve golpe en el brazo a Soi.

Lo sé- dijo con pesar- fue extraño el lugar estaba exactamente como esa vez con Tia, pero hoy solo pensaba llegar a casa y hacer el amor con Yoruichi.

Ella te vio besar a Tia- pregunto la pelirroja.

No, ella llego unos instantes después- dijo suavemente- Rangiku yo no la bese, fue ella la que lo hizo.

Crees que a Yoruichi le importara eso- pregunto un poco seria- que vas hacer- pegunto la pelirroja- no puedes ocultarle lo del beso y tampoco sería bueno que discutieran, acaban de arreglar lo de su noche de bodas y con lo de Shiro- suspiro- el que Tia hiciera eso fue totalmente fuera de lugar, eres una mujer casada por dios.

Porque crees que vine- suspiro exasperada- Yoruichi no me ha dicho nada, ella solo vio que estábamos demasiada cerca- dijo suavemente- creí que se pondrían a discutir porque como siempre no dejaban de lanzarse indirectas, y aunque fue breve luego pensé que me reclamaría algo, pero no fue así, salió del lugar y desde ahí ella esta distante.

Realmente no sé qué decirte- dijo la pelirroja-mañana posiblemente ella me dirá algo de eso, deberás esperar a que ella reaccione y te diga algo, trata de no presionarla.

No sabes cómo odio esto- dijo suavemente- la amo, me duele que me aleje, pero no dejo de pensar que esto es mi culpa.- se puso de pie un poco aprisa- debo regresar al hospital.

Se van a quedar ahí- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

Si, ello lo decidió así y no quiero apartarme de ella- explico Soi.

Y tu libido estará bien con eso- pregunto inteligentemente Rangiku.

Soi sonrió y negó con la cabeza- hace dos días que no lo está- dijo suavemente y busco la puerta para marcharse- gracias por escucharme- dijo en la puerta y se marcho.

Rangiku se tiro en el sofá y suspiro sonoramente- cuando creí que me sabia casi todos sus secretos me entero que no es así- frunció el ceño- realmente nunca pensé que fuese desinhibida.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba junto a la cama de su padre viendo la televisión, hace más de quince minutos que Soi Fong se había marchado a la mansión para ir por algo de ropa, el ya había caído en el sueño profundo por los efectos del sedante y fue en esos momentos que Yoruichi había caído presa de sus recuerdos, desde el momento en el restaurante cuando Soi había ido al baño, lo inquietante que le resulto la espera y luego algo que hizo que todo en su ser se pusiera alerta o mejor dicho angustiada, a unos cuantas mesas diviso a una de la hermanas de Tia, que parecía estar departiendo con unos amigos, no era cosa que le importara pero algo en su cerebro hizo que se fijara en la silla vacía en la mesa.

En ese momento vio su reloj, Soi parecía tardar demasiado y ella no iba a esperar a ver que era la que le retrasaba, debía ver si su intuición, miedo o lo que fuese estaba en lo correcto o solo era un juego de su mente, por lo que opto dejar la mesa e ir por su esposa, para regresar lo más pronto posible al hospital, al llegar escucho que Soi parecía decir algo con molestia y ella solo tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño y lo que vio en ese momento fue como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en su abdomen y sacado todo el aire de sus pulmones, Soi estaba casi apresada entre Tia y el lavamanos con una cara entre la angustia y el temor, mientras Tia parecía estar sobre su esposa y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Solo recordarlo hacia que su corazón se angustiara y de sus ojos brotara una que otra lagrima, y ahora que todo parecía volver una y otra vez en su mente con fuerza, tenía que saber que era lo que hacían ahí, porque Soi estaba en ese baño con Tia, le dolía pensar en tantas cosas, tanto que le dolía el ver a la peli azul o el simple toque que su cuerpo tuviese con ella, estaba limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas infractoras cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y al girar ahí estaba ella con el rostro impasible, seria pero sus ojos parecían tener esa mirada que ponía cuando no sabía si había cometido una falta, la recordaba de cuando ella era una niña.

Esta todo bien- pregunto Soi al entrar, había visto que la morena parecía limpiar su rostro.

Si, papa se durmió casi al momento de que te fuiste- respondió la morena- gracias por la ropa- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la pequeña maleta que Soi tria en su mano.

Soi la retuvo en su mano y con la otra acaricio el rostro de la morena- ya quieres ir descansar- pregunto dudosa.

Yoruichi lo pensó por un momento y luego dejo una leve sonrisa para su esposa- claro, mañana tienes que ir a la oficina y debes descansar- beso levemente en la mejilla y camino hacia el otro cuarto, para comenzar a buscar la ropa para dormir.

Soi por su parte sintió un poco de alivio parecía que Yoruichi solo necesitaba tiempo para volver a la normalidad y ella iba ser paciente, fue tras de ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió al ver que la morena estaba cambiándose de ropa, ella no pudo evitar quedar mirando la figura de su esposa solo con ropa interior, se sonrojo levemente ante tal hecho y sintió que su temperatura estaba subiendo, no puedo evitar acercarse por atrás y hundir su rostro en su cuello y abrazarla contra si- te he dicho lo hermosa que eres- dijo con sus labios pegados en el cuello de la morena que al instante se estremeció.

Si, ya lo has dicho- respondió la morena y sonrió- Soi, este no es el lugar- dijo con suavidad.

Soi suspiro- lo sé- dijo suavemente y se fue separando de la morena y procedió a cambiarse de ropa.

Las dos yacían acomodadas en la cama y con las luces pagadas como era costumbre la morena se encontraba abrazada a la cintura de su esposa y su rostro en el hueco del cuello níveo y Soi con su brazo izquierdo en un abrazo en la morena, el silencio no era el dominante ya que podían escuchar las maquinas que monitoreaban los signos vitales de Shiro y por breves espacios el llamado en el intercomunicador del pasillo en el hospital.

Unos minutos de calma y respiración acompasadas habían pasado, Soi estaba entre la somnolencia pero sintió que la morena se movía en su abrazo- Soi- llamo Yoruichi suavemente.

Uhhh- fue la primera respuesta de Soi y luego de carraspear un poco salió de su letargo y vio que su esposa estaba despierta y fuera de su abrazo- sucede algo.

Que hacías con Tia en el baño- pregunto de una vez la morena.

Soi despertó de su sueño violentamente-yo nada- dijo suavemente- ya sabes como ella puede ser.

Por lo mismo te lo pregunto- dijo Yoruichi- estaban muy cerca para mi gusto y… realmente no quiero ni pensar.

Yoruichi, quiero aclararte algo y por favor créeme, yo te amo a ti, Tia es parte del pasado, hace mucho que no le veía y ella al parecer se dio cuenta de nuestro matrimonio, lo único que quería es fastidiar.

La morena se quedo meditando en lo que Soi había dicho y en la forma no le cabía duda alguna en la veracidad de sus palabras y sonrió con alivio contenido- no te quiero cerca de esa- dijo suavemente y se acerco para dar un beso en los labios de su esposa, que lo recibió como si su aliento le daba vida.

Soi apego a la morena a su cuerpo y junto su frente- como deseo hacerte el amor- dijo suavemente.

Yoruichi sonrió- lo siento- dijo con un poco de diversión- aun que yo también lo quisiera, este no es el lugar y debes descansar, no es justo que Lisa se haga cargo.

Lo sé- dijo Soi y se volvieron acomodar en la cama.

El incidente no pasó a más y cayeron en un cómodo sueño, después de que la morena despejara sus dudas y Soi aclarara lo que había sucedido.

* * *

Por la mañana las dos había ido a la mansión para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Soi había salido rápidamente a la oficina solo tomando consigo un pequeño bocado de desayuno y un amoroso y largo beso de sus esposa que se quedaba para prepararse e ir a la terapia con Rangiku, luego iría al hospital y ahí pasaría un tiempo.

Soi llego muy temprano a la empresa y para su gusto Nanao y Lisa ya se encontraban ahí, con todo los informes de lo que había sucedido en la empresa los dos días que no habían estado, así que comenzó a trabajar en todo eso junto a Lisa.

Lisa había averiguado que la noticia del casamiento se filtro porque alguien del estado civil familiar había visto el acta de matrimonio y sabiendo lo que podría representar en el mundo de los negocios y en las noticias de la farándula no dudo en sacar a luz la noticia, el fin de semana había ayudado a que no fuese una gran noticia o muy difundida pero un especialista en economía había sacado un artículo sobre lo que representaba para el conglomerado el que la heredera se casara con una de las accionistas y dicho sea de paso, anterior presidenta en funciones del conglomerado, por ahora ellas trataban de dejar todo listo para la reunión con los pequeños socios el día de mañana, luego tendrían la reunión de la semana con todos los departamentos, Soi lo presentía desde que amaneció, hoy iba ser un día muy cansado y por desgracia la morena no estaba a su lado.

Por otro lado Yoruichi llegaba a la hora indicada para su consulta con Rangiku, era extraño pero sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había venido a su última consulta pero era de esperar luego de todo lo que había pasado en su vida y sobre todo por la rapidez con que los acontecimientos se fueron dando, podía sentir que era más vieja que la edad que tenia.

Rangiku estaba sentada en su escritorio cuando la morena hizo su aparición, se puso de pie para saludarla y luego de eso cada quien tomo su lugar, para comenzar la consulta.

Entonces- pregunto la pelirroja- como te has sentido con lo de la operación de Shiro-dono.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- fue muy angustiante para ser sincera-resoplo un poco- la verdad sigo sin que me gusten los hospitales- dijo con una sonrisa y Rangiku no pudo evitar sonreír junto a ella- hubo un momento en que no sabíamos nada de papa, la verdad que si no fuese por lo que hemos hablado antes y que Soi estaba a mi lado quizá Unohana me hubiese sedado.

Rangiku anoto algo en su libreta- hubo algún momento donde te sentiste como ahogada o algo así.

No- dijo rememorando el momento en su cabeza- pero hubo un momento que deseaba salir de ahí- se encogió de hombros- no quería volverme loca o algo así.

Es normal- dijo la pelirroja y sonrió levemente- creo que vas por buen camino, recuerda que es un paso a la vez.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente y luego se movió un poco incomoda en su asiento- Rangiku- dijo tentativamente y vio que la pelirroja le miraba esperando que hablara- hay algo, de lo que quiero hablar contigo- dijo dudosa- pero es algo personal.

Rangiku sonrió levemente y la miro extrañada- creí que toda la terapia era personal- dijo divertida.

Entonces Yoruichi no pudo evitar reír- lo siento- dijo rápidamente- lo que quiero decir es que es algo que ha pasado con Soi.

Rangiku puso más seriedad- puedes hablarlo si lo quieres, yo puedo escucharte y ella no lo sabrá.

Yoruichi sonrió con un dejo de tristeza- ayer nos encontramos con Tia- dijo suavemente y espero a ver cual había sido la reacción de la pelirroja pero la vio atenta y decidió proseguir- más bien las encontré en el baño del alfredo's en una posición un poco cercana.

Rangiku frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar preguntar- además de eso viste algo extraño, digo- dijo con un poco de cuidado.

No, la verdad es que Soi parecía algo molesta y creo que se asusto cuando me vio en la puerta- aclaro la morena- pero ella.

Quien- pregunto la pelirroja aun sabiendo que se refería a Tia.

Tia- dijo casi despectivamente- tenía esa cara de querer decir algo que quizá me molestaría o algo hiriente- suspiro- la verdad nuestra relación siempre ha sido así.

Quizá solo sea envidia o una especia de competencia- dijo la pelirroja- hablaste con Soi de eso.

Estaba tan molesta cuando las vi, que no quería ni verla cerca de mi- dijo la morena- pero dios- exclamo- sabes si ella no fuera tan atenta, amorosa y protectora quizá ya hubiésemos discutido.

Créeme ella tiene su genio- aclaro Rangiku- entonces solo dejaste que pasara el enojo.

No, le pregunte que hacía en el baño con Tia- dijo la morena- hablamos de eso y lo arreglamos.

Rangiku se quedo en silencio queriendo saber los detalles o más bien esperando a que la morena mencionase si Soi le había dicho del beso con Tia- entonces lo arreglaron y tu has quedado satisfecha.

Si- dijo la morena con una mueca- pero, realmente si me vuelvo a encontrar a Soi con Tia, no sé cómo reaccionare o cómo manejarlo- suspiro.- creo que especialmente con ella se me disparan unos celos incontrolables.

Es normal, pero debes de recordar que todas las personas tienen un pasado- comenzó a explicar la pelirroja- tu también has tenido otras personas en tu vida y aunque no me extrañaría que Soi sintiera celos ante eso, creo que ha aprendido a que eso es parte del pasado, que tu odies una parte del pasado de ella no quiere decir que ella tiene la culpa, se que Tia es algo muy difícil de tragar pero créeme cuando te digo, que jamás he visto a Soi mas feliz o enamorada que cuando la veo junto a ti.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente- sabes, fuese un poco más fácil si ella no fuera tan hermética cuando le pregunto sobre como fue su relación con ella.

Rangiku no pudo evitar reír sonoramente- disculpa- dijo rápidamente y volvió a la compostura- Soi no es la que te dirán todo lo que hay en su cabeza, además querer saber algo como eso no es saludable o conveniente si tu no soportas a Tia.

aun con todo, me siento optimista sabes- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- papa salió bien de la operación y podrá volver a su vida como era antes y bueno- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro- Soi y Yo podríamos tener una luna de miel como dios manda.

Rangiku sonrió- estoy de acuerdo- dijo ampliamente- porque así como van las cosas, capaz Byakuya y yo la tenemos antes de ustedes.

Las dos rieron divertidas, porque en cierta forma tenían razón, el casamiento de Rangiku y Byakuya parecía estar acercándose- cierto y para cuándo estará todo listo- pregunto la morena.

La pelirroja suspiro- las invitaciones se están repartiendo desde hoy, pero yo me guarde la de ustedes- dijo sonriente y sacando algo de una de sus gavetas en el escritorio- quería dártela a ti y a Soi personalmente- le extendió un pequeño sobre color gris con un grabado en la esquina con el símbolo de la familia Kuchiki.

Yoruichi la tomo y sonrió- vaya- dijo sonriente- diento el poder de una familia tradicional en este sobre.- dijo casi divertida- para cuando es- pregunto.

Buen chiste- dijo Rangiku con diversión- Byakuya me dijo que comentarías algo por el estilo-tarareo suavemente- es dentro de dos semanas.

Es una buena noticia- dijo la morena- me agrada, quiero ver que dirá Soi a esto.

Mmm… ella no es mucho de emocionarse por esas cosas- dijo sonriente la pelirroja- pero sé que estará feliz.

Bueno creo que esto acaba acá- dijo la morena- quisiera seguir platicando contigo pero debo ir al hospital.

Entiendo- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y dando un abrazo a la morena- sabes que cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

Gracias, Ran-chan- dijo sonriente la morena y salió rumbo al hospital.

Rangiku tenía una leve sonrisa al despedirse de la morena que rápidamente fue sustituida con un rostro serio- espero que de verdad todo quedara resuelto y que no se sepa de ese beso porque si no habrá serios problemas- dijo para sí misma- realmente hay días que odio ser psicóloga.

* * *

Yoruichi había pasado parte de la mañana en el hospital junto a Shiro y le había contado sobre el hecho de que su casamiento con Soi era ya noticia pública y que los socios habían convocado a una reunión, Shiro parecía muy interesado y a la vez le daba consejos para esa reunión ya que le sugirió que ella debía estar presente junto a Soi y no dejarla a ella con toda la explicación, aunque Soi había dicho que llegaría a la hora del almuerzo para desilusión de la morena, ella le había llamo para indicarle que no podía pues tenía mucho trabajo.

Por otro lado Yoruichi y Shiro habían recibido la visita de Kukaku y Kisuke, aunque este último no se quedo mucho tiempo y menos cruzo palabra alguna con la morena, pero al final tuvo un momento para charlar con su amiga y de paso distraerse de ciertas cosas.

no me digas- dijo Kukaku con sorpresa- y no te le tiraste encima para golpearla.

Yoruichi sonrió, era extrañamente el hablar con su amiga que era una total despreocupada y siempre decía lo que pensaba, como ahora que le había comentado sobre el encuentro que habían tenido con Tia- ganas no me faltaron, pero también estaba un poco molesta con Soi.

pero porque- exclamo extrañada- sabes, hay una cosa que puedo estar segura y es que pondría mi manos al fuego por Soi, ella en verdad te ama Yoruichi- dijo un poco seria- ella habría cualquier cosa por ti, de quien si dudaría en todo es de Tia.

Lo sé Kukaku- pero imaginármelas juntas, ya sabes intimando y eso- dijo algo molesta.

Diablos- dijo con un cara de susto- tu si eres demasiado celosa- dijo negando con la cabeza- tu también has estado con otras personas el que Soi y Tia tuvieran sus cositas no es tu incumbencia, ahora eres tu quien la tiene para siempre, así que olvídate de eso- advirtió Kukaku y vio como Yoruichi tarareaba para sí misma y ella lo sabia ese era un tema difícil para la morena y ella debía tratar de encontrar un punto medio en ese tema- sé que es difícil pero eso puede ser un problema para ustedes- suspiro- tengo que decirte algo que no te había dicho- dijo Kukaku muy seria y la morena puso su total atención- un pajarito me dijo el porqué Soi y Tia terminaron, además según me dijo ella hizo y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por volver con ella.

Y que fue- pregunto la morena.

Los celos enfermizos de Tia fue algo crucial, pero lo que fue la gota que derramo el vaso fuiste tú- dijo señalándola.

Yo- dijo extrañada- como es eso.

Por dios- dijo exasperada la ojiverde- Tia te odia quizá al final reventó con sus celos y se según me entere se puso hablar pestes de ti en un estado de leve ebriedad una fiesta digamos "privada", Soi estaba ahí y después de ese día- dijo con una sonrisa- Soi fui soltera.

La morena sonrió orgullosa- deberás- dijo con asombro.

Claro- dijo Kukaku- así que deja los celos con esa o joderas todo con Soi.

Porque no me habías dicho- pregunto la morena.

Deberás me preguntas eso- dijo Kukaku- hablar de Tia contigo es como sostener un petardo encendido en la mano, así que cálmate con eso- recomendó su amiga- ahora debo irme, se está haciendo de noche, no quieres que te lleve a casa.

No, gracias Kukaku pero Soi vendrá por mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a Shiro cuando Soi hizo acto de presencia y la morena no pudo evitar recibirla con una beso, aunque su padre estaba ahí cosa que incomodo un poco a su esposa.

Te extrañe- dijo la morena después del beso y vio como Soi estaba un poco sonrojada.

Yo también- dijo despacio y vio hacia la cama donde el moreno sonreía levemente- buenas noches Shiro- dono- dijo con total respeto.

Deja la formalidad Soi- dijo Shiro- toma asiento que te vez agotada y veo que has traído la cena- dijo al ver que traía unas bolsas de un restaurante de Sushi.

Soi sonrió y tomo asiento, mientras Yoruichi sacaba la cena para compartir aunque sea solo ara ellas pues las recomendaciones de Unohana habían hablado de una dieta muy estricta de líquidos por un tiempo para su padre, así pasaron casi una hora con platicas del trabajo, del día en el hospital y de las visitas que había llegado.

Después de una hora y media estaban dejando a Shiro descansar y ellas regresaban a casa, en el camino Soi no pudo evitar preguntar- así que llego Urahara.

Si- respondió la morena- saludo un rato a papa y se fue rápidamente- dijo la morena sin dejar mirar a su esposa.

Es bueno saberlo- dijo tomando la mano de la morena- todo bien contigo.

Si- dijo la morena y de pronto recordó algo y comenzó a buscar en su cartera- sabes qué es esto- dijo enseñándole un sobre.

Un sobre- dijo algo divertida y recibió un leve pellizco de la morena- ¡hay! – exclamo divertida.

No- dijo la morena- es la invitación de la boda de Rangiku y Byakuya- dijo sonriente y vio como Soi ponía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Así- dijo con seriedad- es buena noticia- dijo Soi con seriedad- cuando es- pregunto con curiosidad.

Dentro de dos semanas- respondió la morena.

Vaya-dijo extrañada- pensé que tardarían un poco mas- dijo con una leve sonrisa y apago el motor del auto, pues ya habían llegado a casa- vamos quiero ir a dormir- dijo suavemente.

Unos minutos después estaban en la habitación y aunque la morena deseaba algo más que dormir se tuvo que abstener a eso pues pudo notar que en verdad Soi había tenido un día muy cansado, de la misma manera Soi podía resentir el cansancio y su pesar por no tener las energías para hacerle el amor a la morena, ella lo deseaba pero sabía que su cuerpo no estaba plenamente dispuesto, por más que ella si lo estaba, así que no hubo más que resignarse y dormir muy apegadas la una con la otra, mañana seria otro día y posiblemente no estaría tan saturado de trabajo.

* * *

Soi estaba terminando su ducha cuando la morena apareció en el baño, con un puchero en su rostro- porque no me despertaste- reclamo.

Porque te veías hermosa dormida- dijo Soi tomando la bata y para molestia de la morena cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Eres injusta- dijo rápidamente y comenzó a desvestirse ante la mirada de Soi- me dejas ducharme- dijo la morena.

Bien- dijo Soi divertida- entiendo, iré a vestirme- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hoy iré contigo a esa reunión tonta- dijo la morena- antes que Soi saliera del baño.

Deberás- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

Si, papa piensa que es mejor que estemos juntas y de paso les callamos la boca- dijo la morena con un toque de diversión.

Soi se puso seria- el punto es llevar la fiesta en paz- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Después del desayuno entre bocados en la boca, besos y muestras de cariño por parte de las dos, parecía que iban con unos ánimos muy renovados y a la vez optimistas de que la reunión sería solo un paso de formalidad y que todo saldría bien, Yoruichi había llamado a Rangiku para cancelar la terapia de ese dio, había decidido que pasaría la mañana trabajando y luego en la tarde pasaría en el hospital, ya era el momento de volver a retomar sus actividades profesionales, ya había dejado que el peso de todo lo personal recayera sobre ella casi aplastándola.

La llegada a la empresa fue tranquila y a la vez divertida para la morena, cada empleado que se cruzaba en su camino las felicitaba por su matrimonio, Soi parecía un poco apenada y retraída por la atención que se les daba más que todo a su vida privada, a diferencia de la morena que se sentía satisfecha que todos supieran que ellas eran esposas y que Soi Fong era de ella, así que aprovecho para tomar a su esposa de la mano y así seguir su camino a la oficina de la presidencia.

Al llegar a la presidencia Yoruichi no pudo evitar reír un poco y molestar a su esposa- debo apuntar que vi desilusión en algunos rostros de los empleados al saber que tu y yo estamos casadas- dijo con diversión- acaso debo estar celosa.

Soi rodo los ojos- como crees, quizá están desilusionados por ti- dijo suavemente.

La morena sonrió y no pudo evitar acercarse a su esposa y hablarle al odio- no importa eres tu quien me tiene en la cama todas las noches.

Soi se sonrojo hasta las orejas y no pudo evitar carraspear- Yoruichi- regaño la peli azul.

Lisa salió a su encuentro cuando las vio- buenos días señoras- dijo con total diversión cuando vio que Soi estaba sonrojada- los socios ya están casi todos en su mayoría.

Soi sonrió ante eso- gracias Lisa y buenos días- dijo con alegría.

Buenos días Lisa- respondió la morena- recuerda que tu estarás en esa reunión también, pero antes- dijo mientras las tres caminaban hacia la oficina de Yoruichi- llama al jefe del departamento legal.

Lo hare inmediatamente- dijo Lisa y camino hacia Nanao, para darle indicaciones.

Voy a mi oficina- dijo Soi con una sonrisa.

Sabes, eso es otra cosa que debemos cambiar, hare que hagan una oficina adjunta junto a la mía- dijo la morena.

No creo que sea conveniente- dijo Soi con una leve sonrisa.

Yoruichi sonrió con malicia- al diablo con lo conveniente- dijo sonriendo y entro a su oficina dejando a Soi negando con la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente, suspiro y se dirigió hacia su oficina saludando a Nanao de paso.

Después que la morena hablara con el Hitomi, para darle unas instrucciones acerca de lo que quería hacer con respecto a la representación legal de la presidencia, Soi apareció en su puerta, para avisarle que la reunión con los socios estaba por comenzar.

La reunión comenzó con total seriedad y con la hora exacta para algunos socios verlas a las dos ahí, aclarando todo fue un alivio y un aliciente las palabras que la presidenta tenía que decir con respecto al matrimonio eran claras y acertadas, para otros aun era un poco desconcertante y hasta podían sentir que eso podía desestabilizar al conglomerado, pero al ver que los socios mayoritarios no se habían presentado en absoluto y solo habían mandado un documento de respaldo y total confianza al matrimonio no les había quedado más que guardarse sus opiniones y desconfianzas, pero nadie se esperaba el anuncio final que la presidenta había dado ya que había sido épico y tajante, algunos socios se habían divertido y otros se habían sentido indignados pues según Yoruichi Shihōin no debían de meterse en su vida privada solo por ser socios de la empresa y que si no les parecía podían comprarles las acciones e irse con su dinero a otra parte.

Lisa se había quedado seria aguantando la sonrisa que se le escapaba, por su parte Soi tenía una cara de sorpresa y a la vez de reproche para la morena, pues ya le había advertido que debía ser respetuosa y seria con los socios, pero ella al final siempre hacia lo que deseaba como una mujer caprichosa, la reunión termino y Yoruichi se despidió dejando a Lisa y Soi terminar con eso y atendiendo a uno que otro socio que se acercaban a felicitarle por el matrimonio.

Yoruichi había casi huido de la reunión, sabia por las caras de algunos socios que su anuncio final no les había sentado muy bien, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto, aunque al notar lo tensa y rígida que Soi se había puesto le auguraba un pequeño regaño de sus esposa pero eso era algo que ella tenía que hacer y no lo iba a dejar así de fácil, por lo que prefirió salir de ahí y esperar que le bajara la molestia a Soi, se dirigió con paso lento hacían su oficina y vio que Nanao se levantaba a su encuentro.

Señora Shihōin- llamo Nanao muy seria- hay una persona que la busca, pero no tiene cita con usted.

Yoruichi la miro seria- quien es- pregunto.

Dice que es una antigua compañera de estudios- dijo Nanao y vio su agenda- su nombre es Tia Halibel- esta esperándola en el pasillo- dijo mientras ellas habían llegado al lugar- no entiendo estaba acá hace unos momentos.

Yoruichi suspiro y estaba empezando a tensarse y de pronto vio que su oficina tenia la puerta abiertas, Nanao observo lo mismo y camino para ver quien estaba ahí y justo cuando vio que era la morena que antes había preguntado por Yoruichi, hablo- señorita podría por favor salir de esta oficina- dijo Nanao amablemente, aunque Yoruichi ya estaba a su lado.

No te preocupes Nanao- dijo la morena con seriedad- puedes retirarte, yo atenderé a mi vieja compañera.

Shihōin- saludo Tia con una sonrisa, cuando la vio entrar y cerrar la puerta tras la salida de Nanao.

Tia- que haces acá- dijo con un poco de molestia.

Ohh vamos- dijo ella- no seas quisquillosa- dijo sonriente- solo venia a saludarte y darte las felicitaciones por tu casamiento- dijo al final con un tono de envidia.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar reírse- creo que no necesito tus felicitaciones, pero sería muy grato verte desaparecer de mi vista.

Tia suspiro- que descortés de tu parte- dijo tomando asiento en el sofá de un lado y de paso comenzó a mirar toda la oficina- pensé que este lugar seguiría igual- dijo como en un pensamiento- sabes Soi no es tan arisca como tú, deberías aprender de ella.

Yoruichi se tenso ante lo que Ti decía, pero algo en lo que había dicho Tia hizo clic y le causaba curiosidad- acaso ya has estado en esta oficina- pregunto desconcertada.

Tia suspiro y sonrió ampliamente, esa era una pregunta que estaba más que gustosa a responder, pero para darle mucho mas dramatismo se puso de pie, Yoruichi podía el sonido del tacón en cada paso que daba la rubia camino del sofá hacia el escritorio con un aire sensual y dueña de sí misma, fue ahí donde la morena se percato de su atuendo atrevido y sensual, un negro entallado que abrazaba su figura con un pequeño chaleco que cubría sus amplios y apretados senos, con unos tacones que le daban elegancia muy a su pesar, solo podía decir que estaba arrebatadoramente sensual y coqueta.

Tia por su parte dio una aire misterioso e intrigante a la respuesta y al llegar al escritorio, no pudo evitar pasar su dedo por él y hacer un rostro trágico a su paso- sabes no pensé que cambiarían todo en esta oficina.- dijo con un tono de pasar- pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, si ya había estado acá con Soi.

Yoruichi espera una respuesta así y no pudo evitar sentir desilusión ante esa respuesta, pero los celos y la curiosidad estaban tomando lo mejor de ella- como sabes que han cambiado los muebles.

Tia suspiro- vamos Shihōin- dijo con tono divertido- no crees que recordarías donde y cuando te han dado un buen orgasmo.

Yoruichi se puso pálida, su cerebro parecía haber quedado en blanco ante lo que ella había entendido que Tia le estaba diciendo, pero algo dentro de ella logro sacar una necesaria y única pregunta- que estás diciendo.

Tia sonrió para sí misma- que no entiendes lo que te digo- dijo con tono condescendiente la rubia, sabía que estaba llegando al punto interesante- bueno si quieres que sea más especifica seria decirte que Soi y yo tuvimos relaciones en esta oficina unas dos o tres veces.- dijo con total calma y Yoruichi no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa y Tia lo tomo para bien y prosiguió a hundir mas la daga- bueno el escritorio era resistente y el sofá algo incomodo para mí- explico Tia con total soltura- ya sabes cómo puede ser Soi a veces de impetuosa y dominante- dijo casi mordiéndose el labio y tras unos instantes suspiro sonoramente- realmente ella es tan buena que la extraño- dijo casi nostálgica.

Como te atreves- dijo casi hirviendo en cólera la morena, no podía creer lo que Tia estaba diciendo, era como si estuviese hablando de una persona muy distinta a la que ella conocía o quiza, bueno aun no habían tenido mucho de intimidad y…..

Ohh vamos- dijo Tia con pesar y sacando a Yoruichi de sus pensamientos- como si tu no estuvieras disfrutando de los placeres sexuales de Soi- dijo la rubia con un tono de envidia- aunque debo decir que mi mejor recuerdo es en la sala de juntas- dijo con nostalgia- el verla jadeante, desnuda y pidiendo mas realmente hace que me acalore solo de recordarlo.

La rubia no lo vio venir y no lo espero, porque de pronto Yoruichi Shihōin estaba frente a ella y le asesto una sonora y fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha- como te atreves habla así de mi mujer- dijo la morena muy molesta casi entre dientes.

La rubia se tomo la mejilla tratando de calmar el ardor de golpe que la morena le había asestado y dejo atrás toda la formalidad y comenzó a sacar sus garras- tu mujer fue mía antes que tu- le dijo rápidamente- yo la hice mujer, le di su primer orgasmo.

Yoruichi no supo más y se lanzo sobre la rubia pero esta la detuvo como pudo, estaban ahí forcejeando cuando Soi entro apresurada justo a tiempo para detener la mano de Tia que estaba a punto de impacta el rostro de la morena.

No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo fríamente Soi Fong que la miraba con total desprecio, Soi había salido de la reunión seguida con Lisa cuando Nanao le había salido al encuentro con un rostro sumamente preocupado y les había dicho de la visitante que al momento de decir su nombre Soi salió corriendo hacia la oficina y Lisa se apresuro a llamar a seguridad.

Suéltame- espeto la rubia con molestia.

Que haces acá- pregunto Soi- más vale que salgas de acá antes que te saquen los de seguridad- dijo la peli azul.

La rubia abrió sus ojos esmeraldas en total asombro ante lo que escuchaba de Soi, así que no le quedo más que tratar de dar su último golpe- esa bien- dijo suspirando y poniendo su rostro serio y después que Soi le soltó, empezó a acomodar su atuendo que por la breve lucha se veía un poco trastocado- como has cambiado de ayer a hoy Soi Fong- dijo casi en tono decepcionante Tia- ayer hasta un beso nos dimos- dijo seria y vio como Soi se ponía mas pálida de lo que era y Yoruichi le miraba con decepción.

Vete- dijo Soi con un tono gélido.

Tia sonrió levemente- bueno- dijo buscando la salida- que sean felices- dijo tras cerrar la puerta con total satisfacción.

* * *

saludos y espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	23. Chapter 23 A Final

**Buenas noches, quiero pedir disculpas por el gran retraso para el final de esta historia y debo aclarar que esta es la primera parte del final que he estado escribiendo y de pronto vi que era demasiado largo y aun falta para escribir pero con un poco de alegria de que estoy mas cerca de terminar.**

**como siempre agradezco a los que siguen la historia, a los que leen y dejan reviews...muchas gracias, ****un saludo especial a Hinata y me disculpo por no cumplir su deseo de cumpleaños...espero que lo pasaras muy bien.**

**el siguiente sera el final final...que lo disfruten**

* * *

**CAPITULO No 23-A FINAL**

El sonido fuerte de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que se escucho en la oficina de Shihōin Yoruichi, después de la salida de Tia Halibel el lugar se hundió en un silencio profundo y lleno de tensión, la rubia había salido del conglomerado custodiada por dos vigilantes, ya que Lisa se había encargado de dar instrucciones para que ella no volviese a entrar en el edificio, por otro lado había dado a Nanao un receso y ella había optado por evitar estar cerca de la oficina de la morena y sobre todo que alguien ajeno se acercara y se enteraran del conflicto que sucedía ahí adentro, Lisa antes había conocido a Tia y siempre le había parecido que ella no era compatible con la peli azul, era dominante en extremo, celosa y muy posesiva, Soi por su parte aunque tenía un carácter fuerte era reservada, amable y cuidadosa y muy celosa de su entorno y los demás, pero lo molesto era que ninguna mujer podía estar cerca de Soi Fong ya que la rubia era grosera y despectiva con cada mujer que conocía; ella lo había experimentado de primera mano cuando Soi la tomo como su asistente, lo bueno fue que la relación termino al poco tiempo y para ese entonces pensó que no volvería a ver esa mujer, pero al parecer Tia Halibel era una arpía y sobre todo una mujer dolida.

Yoruichi estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde Soi le había encontrado en su discusión con la rubia, asimilando todo lo que había pasado y tratando de calmar el cumulo de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior, la rabia, decepción, los celos, el dolor, el engaño, quería gritar, reclamarle a Soi pero solo estaba ahí de pie sin que las palabras salieran, podía sentir un nudo en su garganta que la ahogaba y la dejaba casi sin aliento, trato de respirar y de pronto podía sentir que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, lagrimas que se empeñaban en salir, así que cerró sus ojos un instante para tratar de contener el llanto, para intentar que lo que sentía no terminara de desplomada en el piso llorando desconsolada, ahora más que nunca necesitaba fuerzas y la seguridad en sí misma para hacerle frente a Soi Fong y por fin terminar con todo ese lio, no iba a dejar que Tia ganara viéndose destrozada, aunque podía sentir que todo su ser desfallecía y su corazón dolía.

Soi había llegado al punto que tanto temía, sabía que su relación con Tia no era algo que Yoruichi pudiera dejar pasar fácilmente y que no terminaría de entender que todo lo que oculto de su relación fue porque simplemente se avergonzaba de su falta de experiencia e inmadurez en ese entonces, lo que la había hecho presa de sus hormonas y de su afán de demostrar que ella podía estar a la altura de una mujer tan sexual, a la vez el orgullo de llegar a dominar a alguien como Tia, pero ahora su perdición había sido el no ser completamente honesta y ocultar lo del beso, nunca paso por su cabeza que Tia odiara tanto a Yoruichi para venir y arruinar su matrimonio, sembrando la duda y los celos en la morena, pero en eso ella era totalmente responsable, ahora era menester arreglar la situación y estaba desesperada por hacerlo, aunque no sabía cómo empezar.

Yoruichi- llamo suavemente y trato de acercarse a la morena, alargo su mano para tocarla pero al instante la morena reacciono y se aparto del toque y tomo unos pasos para alejarse de ella para su propio pesar.

No me toques- dijo la morena con dolor en sus palabras- ¿le besaste?- pregunto despacio la morena.

Yo…no fue así exactamente- trato Soi de aclarar.

Lo hiciste, sí o no- volvió a preguntar la morena un poco alterada.

Soi suspiro, sabía que no podía negar el hecho del beso aunque no fue ella la que busco el contacto con Tia y menos le había correspondido, pero no iba a ocultarlo por más tiempo y mucho menos mentir descaradamente - Si- respondió.

Yoruichi no podía creer lo que Soi le confirmaba sintió más decepción, los celos que carcomían sus entrañas la llevaron a un pensamiento más que evidente y doloroso- Me mentiste- recrimino a la peli azul- cómo pudiste- reclamo.

No fue así- se defendió Soi e intento volver a explicar como había sucedido- yo estaba confundida, no quería lastimarte- intento acercarse a la morena.

La morena bufo levemente- no querías lastimarme- pregunto con sarcasmo- crees que escuchar de Tia que te la has cogido por toda la empresa y que ayer se besaron no fue mucho peor- soltó la morena con dolor, Soi palideció al instante y sintió que la ira por la rubia crecía mas a cada momento- te pregunte ayer si había pasado algo entre ustedes y que hiciste, me mentiste descaradamente-reclamo la morena, que ahora no podía detener las lagrimas caían por su rostro y procuro un momento para limpiarlas, la peli azul quería acercarse y consolarla pero sabía que empeoraría las cosas, por su parte para Yoruichi el solo ver a Soi le lastimaba, pensar en todo lo que le había dicho la rubia le carcomía el alma- vete por favor.

Soi se quedo helada al escuchar lo que la morena quería- Yoruichi, por favor déjame explicarte- pidió Soi con un nudo en su garganta y con lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos, pero ella sabía que era mejor hacer lo que pedía la morena aunque intuía que al momento de cruzar la puerta de esa oficina la distancia entre ellas sería inmensa y más difícil de acortar- está bien- dijo despacio y comenzó su camino hacia la salida, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí decidió hablar- lo siento Yoruichi, yo en verdad lo siento- se dio vuelta y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta y dejando a una Yoruichi Shihōin, hundirse en el sofá para llorar amargamente.

* * *

Soi salió de la oficina quedándose un momento en la puerta, intentando calmar sus emociones y limpiar sus lagrimas, respiro hondo unos instantes y comenzó su regreso hacia la oficina, vio que Lisa estaba cerca del ascensor, muy lejos de la oficina de la morena posiblemente para respetar su privacidad, bajo un poco el rostro pues Lisa se acercaba a ella posiblemente para recibir instrucciones- Yoruichi necesita un poco de tiempo a solas- dijo Soi con suavidad- prepárale un té y llévaselo dentro de quince minutos.

Por supuesto- dijo Lisa con un tono algo triste- usted necesita algo- pregunto Lisa con una leve sonrisa de solidaridad.

Soi bufo levemente- una botella de sake -dijo con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa y dejando a Lisa confundida- es una tontería- aclaro la peli azul- nada para mi Lisa, gracias.

Lisa se acomodo las gafas y sonrió cordial y amablemente a Soi que retomo camino a su oficina, hoy al despertar todo parecía ser el comienzo de un buen día para la pareja pero lamentablemente la visita de Tia había dado un giro totalmente indeseable; ahora todo parecía incierto, confuso, doloroso y sobretodo desesperanzador porque posiblemente Yoruichi no le iba a perdonar su falta tan fácilmente.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba en el baño de la oficina aplicando un poco de agua en su rostro para limpiar el maquillaje que se había corrido por tanto llorar, habían sido unos largos minutos que a su parecer fueron eternos, podía recordar la última vez que había llorado tanto y extrañamente había sido por la misma persona…Soi, cuando acababa de partir hacia Europa nunca pensó que esa decisión le doliera tanto, solo que hoy el dolor era diferente, ya que había una decepción implícita y mucho dolor en su corazón, pero ya estaba bueno de llorar, ahora debía de volver a verse presentable y segura de sí misma.

Tenía que trabajar y en la tarde ir al hospital para estar con su padre, no sabía si podría contener en su interior los sentimientos y pensamientos que inundaban su ser, lo más terrible era que aun no sabía que iba hacer o cual sería lo mejor forma de arreglar su maltrecho y desajustado matrimonio, pero una cosa estaba segura lo de hoy fue algo demasiado importante para que se arregle de un momento a otro o en un día.

Suspiro varias veces y miro su rostro en el espejo y volvió a colocarse el maquillaje cuando de pronto escucho unos toques a la puerta y su corazón dio un salto de angustia, aun no estaba preparada para ver a Soi y la verdad esperaba que ella lo entendiera, ajusto su cabello y salió del baño- pase- dijo con voz suave.

Lisa apareció con una taza en sus manos y con una pequeña sonrisa- disculpe la molestia señora Shihōin- dijo suavemente al ver que la morena aun con su maquillaje y su postura seria en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza, por su parte Yoruichi no sabía si sentirse aliviada o desilusionada de que no fuese Soi- le traigo una taza de té- dijo Lisa poniendo la taza en el escritorio frente a la morena.

Gracias Lisa- respondió la morena- pero ya te dije que me puedes llamar por mi nombre.

Lisa se acomodo sus gafas y decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema- según tengo entendido hoy estará hasta el mediodía- dijo Lisa- hay unos documentos que necesitan su revisión y firma, el informe de la reunión de ayer esta en su correo.

Yoruichi suspiro y se sintió aliviada de que Lisa le diera otra dirección a su mente y sobretodo el mantenerla ocupada- si estaré acá hasta el medio día, pero no te preocupes que revisare todo y lo dejare listo.

Muy bien- dijo Lisa- la dejo trabajar, cualquier cosa me puede llamar.

Yoruichi sonrió y vio como la pelinegra salía de la oficina- Lisa- llamo casi cuando ella estaba por salir y ella se detuvo- puedes encargarte de que Soi almuerce, cuando me vaya.

Lo hare, no se preocupe por eso- dijo la pelinegra y salió con una sonrisa, era evidente que se amaban y se preocupaban la una por la otra, aun con todo lo que la visita de la rubia había suscitado que parecía haber sido muy grave.

Soi por su parte se había sumergido en el trabajo, para ella el mantenerse ocupada era algo necesario para despejar la angustia y los constantes reproches que se dirigía a sí misma, aun con eso era evidente que esto estaba sobrepasando su control, cuanto debía esperar para ir en busca de Yoruichi y arreglar la situación, que le diría, que pasa si ella no deseaba seguir casada con ella o que ya no quisiera verla más en su vida, Soi miro hacia su lado izquierdo el reloj marcaba las 11:02 y parecía que se movía lento, era de su conocimiento que la morena se iría al hospital por la tarde, se suponía que ellas almorzarían juntas pero eso ahora era algo imposible.

* * *

Era un poco más de las 12:40 cuando la morena aparco su automóvil en las afueras de un restaurante muy exclusivo de Ginza, el lugar era visitado por gente de negocios y otros que necesitaban privacidad, los pocos clientes en el lugar daban un ambiente íntimo y discreto, el camarero salió a su encuentro y le sonrió- la están esperando en su mesa señora Shihōin- dijo el camarero y le dirigió a su mesa en uno de los lugares más privados del lugar.

Yoruichi llego a la mesa donde Rangiku Matsumoto la esperaba con un rostro sonriente que rápidamente decayó en uno serio cuando vio aparecer a la morena, aunque a simple vista la morena se veía bien en términos generales y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro la alegría no se trasmitía atreves de sus dorados ojos.

Gracias por venir- dijo la morena y saludo a la pelirroja.

No debes agradecer-respondió Rangiku y las dos tomaron asiento.

Ya pediste algo- preguntó la morena tomando el menú que el camarero le entregaba y la pelirroja negó- bueno yo quiero una ensalada cesar y agua mineral- indico la morena al camarero- mientras me puede servir una copa de vino tinto.

Tomare lo mismo que ella- indico la doctora- pero en vez de tinto quiero blanco.

Después de que el camarero tomara nota de sus pedidos y se retirara, hubo un instante de silencio que fue roto rápidamente por un suspiro que dejo escapar la morena- sabes, este ha sido un mal día- dijo con una media sonrisa la morena y vio hacia la pelirroja que la miraba seria y expectante a que le dijera que sucedía- Tia paso a visitarme en la oficina por la mañana.

Rangiku suspiro frustrada- me imagino que no fue una visita de cortesía.- dijo la pelirroja y guardo silencio ya que el camarero llegaba con sus copas de vino, se retiro luego de decirles que sus platos estarían listos en 15 minutos.

La morena tomo un sorbo de su copa y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido a Rangiku, desde el despertar con Soi y lo que parecía ser un día diferente y esperanzador, hasta el momento en que la morena peli teñida irrumpió en su oficina y todo lo que le soltó de golpe sobre ella y Soi Fong, como había sucedido anteriormente tampoco en ese momento pudo evitar derramar una que otra lagrima aunque un poco mas contenida, le comento lo doloroso que había sido escuchar todo eso y como se sentía con respecto a la situación y como habían terminado las cosas entre ella y Soi, Rangiku tenía marcada la sorpresa en su rostro y sobre todo la incredulidad ante todo lo que parecía ser una historia trágica, con una bruja mala y …bueno hasta ese punto todo era un lio y ahora se preguntaba como estaría Soi con todo lo que había pasado pero de eso se enteraría más tarde, ahora lo apremiante era ser objetiva y ayudar a la persona que a su parecer había salido muy afectada no solo en sus sentimientos, sino también en su ego como mujer, ella había descubierto en el poco tiempo de sus terapias que la morena siendo tan confinada y una mujer segura de sí, podía en instantes pasar a ser la mujer más insegura en el planeta.

El mesero muy sonriente volvió aparecer con lo que habían pedido las dos hermosas mujeres a las cuales estaba atendiendo, les sirvió todo con diligencia y caballerosidad, luego se retiro no sin antes ponerse a las ordenes por si deseaban pedir algo mas, Rangiku sonrió agradecida a la vez que pensaba en que decir.

Sabes, siempre trate de no meterme con la relación que Soi tenía con Tia- aclaro la pelirroja y comenzó a degustar de su ensalada- cuando ellas terminaron pensé que Soi estaría afectada, pero fue todo lo contrario pues fue Tia quien le rogo con insistencia el que volvieran a su relación, lo que ella hizo hoy fue una evidencia de lo doloroso que quizá fue saber que Soi se había casado, especialmente contigo- apunto la pelirroja- Soi es mi amiga, pero debo de reprobar el hecho de no haber sido honesta contigo.

Es que no entiendo- dijo con pesar Yoruichi y tomando un bocado de ensalada- porque no me dijo la verdad cuando le pregunte.

Quizá tuvo miedo, eso es algo que debes hablarlo con ella- dijo Rangiku.

No sé si quiero hablar con ella- dijo con tono triste la morena y su mirada perdida- no sé si pueda verla sin recordar las palabras de Tia.

Puedo entender eso, pero lo que Soi y Tia hicieron en su relación no debe ser algo que tomes contra ella- vio como la morena fruncía el ceño y aclaro- entiendo que para cualquiera es desagradable que alguien hable de esa forma de tu pareja, pero eso fue hace años, cuando tu ni estabas acá.

Yoruichi ladeo su rostro- fue como si me hablara de alguien tan distinto- susurro la morena con pesar- Soi- se sonrojo un poco- es tierna, cierto que ella mmm…. es buena en la intimidad, pero Tia parecía que hablaba de alguien demasiado….sexual.

Rangiku sonrió levemente y cuestiono- Yoruichi, cuantas veces tu y Soi han….intimado.

La morena se movió algo incomoda en su asiento y bebió un poco de agua antes de responder- una vez.

Eso quiere decir que aún faltan cosas que descubrir, que se conozcan más íntimamente la una de la otra- dijo la pelirroja- Soi era un poco inexperta cuando comenzó su relación con Tia, en cambio Halibel, creo que tu sabes la fama que ella acarreaba.

Lo sé- dijo con molestia la morena- eso es lo que más me molesta- sonrió levemente- eso es mentira no me molesta, me pone muy celosa.

Rangiku sonrió ante el comentario de la morena- Tia supo donde golpear, no dejes que ella arruine tu matrimonio.

Por ahora no se qué hacer- dijo la morena con pesar- tengo miedo de lo que pasara cuando la vea en casa.

Rangiku tomo la mano de la morena para tranquilizarla- no tomes medidas extremas, se que estas muy dolida, pero algo que se con certeza es que tu amas a esa tonta necia y ella te ama como a nadie, trata de estar en calma según se, vas para el hospital y por ahora no sería bueno que tu padre supiera que tu y Soi tienen problemas.

Lo sé- dijo suavemente- has hablado con ella.

No- respondió seria Rangiku- ella no es de las que hablan muy abiertamente de sus problemas Yoruichi- aclaro la pelirroja- quizá lo hace cuando están por explotar o las cosas le desbordan- sonrió levemente- aun así es un poco masoquista y primero se tortura mentalmente.

La morena dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro- lamento ponerte en medio de esto, ella es tu amiga.

Tú también lo eres- aclaro la pelirroja- además alguien debe ser la sensata en todo esto.

Rangiku logro sacar una verdadera sonrisa en la morena, era un buen indicio pero también podía ver en sus gesto y movimiento la inseguridad en el pensamiento de la morena, lo que pasaría con Soi y con ella no estaba decidido, mucho menos claro, ahora debía esperar el momento para que su amiga la buscara, era obvio que no sería pronto, pero en todo caso ella sabia donde encontrarla. Siguieron su almuerzo cambiando un poco de tema y tratando de que los ánimos de la morena subieran un poco, charlando de los preparativos de boda y sobre lo quejoso que era Byakuya para la morena fue una buena charla de desahogo y distracción.

* * *

Soi estaba en su oficina trabajando como energúmena ya casi era la una de la tarde y no se había movido para nada, más que para prepararse un vaso de vodka que creyó justo y necesario, cuando se habían dado las doce tuvo el impulso de salir para ver como se encontraba la morena, si ya se había marchado pero aun recordaba cómo le había suplicado con una voz quebrada que se fuera de la oficina, por mucho que hubiese querido en esos momentos suplicar de rodillas el perdón o pedirle a la morena que le dejara explicar lo sucedido, intuía que Tia posiblemente le debió haber dicho algo por lo que Yoruichi le había reclamado.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos- adelante- dijo vio que Lisa asomaba su cabeza por la puerta y quedando en la puerta le hablo- señora Fong, la hora del almuerzo casi ha terminado.

Soi sonrió levemente – no has ido a almorzar- pregunto.

Si, ya fui por el-aclaro Lisa- pero usted no ha comido aun.

Quizá coma algo luego- dijo Soi viendo unos papeles en su escritorio- no te preocupes.

La señora Shihōin, pidió que me encargara de su almuerzo- dijo Lisa y vio como Soi abría sus ojos en sorpresa- fue una instrucción antes de irse- Lisa saco un obento con sushi y lo llevo hasta el escritorio de Soi, frunció el ceño cuando vio el vaso de licor en el escritorio.

Necesitaba algo fuerte que beber- aclaro Soi- gracias por todo Lisa- dijo seria y no pudo evitar preguntar- Yoruichi…

Ella dijo que iba al hospital- señalo Lisa- creo que su tiempo sola y el té le ayudaron un poco, dejo toda la documentación lista, la traeré cuando termine su almuerzo.

Soi bufo levemente- bien- dijo apartando la documentación en su escritorio- almorzare.

Lisa sonrió, sabía que Soi podía ser muy necia y como una vez había dicho su amiga Rangiku, una niña caprichosa cuando quería- buen provecho señora Fong- dijo la peli negra buscando la salida de la oficina.

Lisa- llamo Soi cantes que ella saliera y vio como esperaba lo que tenía que decir- gracias.

Lisa asintió y salió de la oficina, era por ahora la única que había visto las dos caras de la moneda y a su percepción ahí había mucho amor, pero las dos estaban muy afectadas.

* * *

Yoruichi llego al hospital y pasó con su padre toda la tarde, contándole de la reunión y después se quedaron viendo la televisión por un buen rato, hasta el momento en que llego el chequeo del día, eso indicaba que la tarde estaba por terminar y con eso su visita, por lo que le tocaba regresar a casa donde su esposa estaría, ahora se preguntaba qué es lo que debía hacer, que haría la peli azul, después de hablar con Unohana unos instantes para informarse de la salud de Shiro y como estaba evolucionando, ella partió directo a casa.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas del conglomerado Lisa estaba preparándose para irse, Nanao había salido a las 5 en punto, pero ella decidió quedarse un rato mas y de paso ver lo que haría con su jefa y después de llegar a casi un cuarto a las seis decidió llamar a la única persona que era capaz de sacar a Soi de su oficina y hasta esa hora hacia su aparición para su alivio.

Señorita Matsumoto, gracias por venir- dijo Lisa con total amabilidad.

No tienes que agradecer- respondió Rangiku-ahora puedes irte y no te preocupes que yo me hare cargo de ella- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y después de la despedida y esperar que Lisa tomase el elevador, ella fue hacia la oficina de Soi.

Soi Fong estaba de pie con una vaso de vodka en su mano frente a la ventana de su oficina viendo hacia la cuidad y como la noche hacia acto de presencia, el cielo extrañamente muy gris como si avecinara una tormenta, desde hace mas de una hora había terminado su trabajo y de paso había adelantado el de mañana, pero después de un rato no quería hacer nada, sabía que tarde o temprano debía de ir a casa pero no sabía qué hacer o que esperar, lo que si sabía es que Yoruichi no quería verle o hablarle y ella no quería arriesgar a alterar las cosas entre ellas más de lo que ya estaban, escucho como abrían la puerta y suspiro pensando que era Lisa para despedirse, sintió un pesar de que por su causa ella aun estuviese en la oficina.

Lisa, pensé que ya te habías marchado- dijo sin ver a la puerta.

Se acaba de ir- respondió la pelirroja- creí que tus días de trabajadora obsesa habían terminado.

Soi sonrió levemente y termino su bebida- Matsumoto.

Así que…estamos de formales- dijo acercándose a su amiga y le arrebato el vaso de su mano y movió su cabeza reprobatoriamente- beber en el trabajo no es muy responsable.

Soi le vio con tristeza en su mirar y con voz casi quebrada dijo- ella no quiere verme- cerro los ojos unos instantes, puso su mano en su frente y termino diciendo-dios, arruine todo.

Rangiku suspiro- tienes una esposa y una casa a la cual llegar, estar bebiendo y lamentándote no ayudaran a que las cosas se arreglen.

Solo han sido tres vasos, en el día- se defendió Soi- entiendo que esto ha sido en parte mi culpa, pero que Tia viniese solo a... juro que desee golpearla.

Rangiku veía como Soi apretaba sus puños, hace mucho que no la veía tan perdida y angustiada- creo que lo que hablaron en el baño y lo de tu matrimonio, hizo que pensara que si ella no iba a recuperarte tampoco dejaría que te quedaras junto a Yoruichi- Soi frunció el ceño- lo que no entiendo, es porque no le contaste tu lo del beso.

Soi paso su mano por su cabello con desesperación - no lo sé- dijo vehementemente- quizá no quería lastimarla-suspiro- pero la verdad es que también tuve miedo…creí que podía decírselo después, pero Tia se adelanto y de paso le dijo saber qué cosas más.

Que tuvieron sexo en la oficina de la presidencia y en la sala de juntas- aclaro Rangiku y Soi palideció al instante y luego se sonrojo levemente- no sabía habías sido muy activa sexualmente, pero bueno era de esperar si estabas con Tia.

Yo...mm- suspiro- era joven, quería estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Rangiku no pudo evitar reír levemente- entiendo, pero así de impetuosa realmente no lo hubiese imaginado.

Soi rodo los ojos- no es algo de lo que me gusta hablar- dijo suavemente- no es algo de lo que Yoruichi debía enterarse.

Pero se entero y bueno….que vas hacer- pregunto Rangiku- ella está muy dolida no solo por lo del beso, creo que Tia sabe como golpear el ego de una mujer y en este caso a Yoruichi.

Lo sé, debo tratar de hablar con ella y aclararlo- suspiro- luego tendré que esperara, porque todo estará en sus manos.

Hazlo pronto- recomendó la pelirroja- vamos, te llevare a casa.

Soi enarco una ceja- no he bebido más que dos vasos- aclaro Soi.

Me dijiste que tres- recrimino Rangiku.

Pero cuento uno del almuerzo- dijo con molestia- por ahora solo son dos- sonrió- no te preocupes, estoy en mis cinco sentido- las dos salieron de la oficina unos minutos después cada quien tomando rumbo a sus casas.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba en casa, había comido algo ligero porque en el hospital no había probado ni un bocado y ahora estaba en el despacho viendo unos correos de la empresa, pero no podía evitar el ver de vez en cuando el reloj en la parte baja a la derecha de la computadora donde estaba el reloj, eran las 6:56 y Soi aun no llegaba, no sabía si sentir alivio o preocupación, tenía miedo de no saber cómo iba a reaccionar cuando la viera de nuevo o cuando hablaran.

Soi estaba sentada en su auto, tenía diez minutos ahí en el parqueo de la casa debatiéndose si entrar o esperar un poco más, pero ella sabía que era retrasar lo inevitable ya que sea como sea ella haría lo posible por arreglar las cosas con la morena aun si ella no quisiera hacerlo, salió del auto y al entrar a la casa fue directamente al despacho pues desde afuera había visto que las luces estaban encendidas ahí.

No toco la puerta, aunque tuvo el impulso pero no quería que le negara la entrada así que olvidando sus modales abrió la puerta y entro al despacho, Yoruichi al instante levanto su vista y la vio entrar entre asombrada y a la vez con una expresión que para Soi fue indescifrable, aun así avanzo y se coloco frente a ella con solo el escritorio separándolas.

Yoruichi, debemos hablar- dijo despacio.

La morena suspiro- creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente y la verdad no quiero seguir con ese tema.

Soi frunció el ceño- debo aclarar lo que sucedió, así como pusiste atención a Tia, creo que debes hacerlo conmigo.

Yoruichi sintió que le hervía la sangre con solo la mención del nombre de Tia Halibel mas viniendo de los labios de Soi- nada de lo que digas cambiara lo que es evidente y verdadero- dijo poniéndose de pie- la besaste y me engañaste ocultándolo.

No fue así exactamente- dijo Soi con vehemencia- estaba confundida, yo lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y regresar a casa para hacerte el amor, pero cuando la vi aparecer ahí me dejo confundida y ella aprovecho eso para besarme- suspiro- yo quería ir por ti, pues sabía que tú me esperabas y si se encontraban iba ser como siempre, discusiones tontas y peleas de ego- de golpe tomo asiento en la silla y puso una de sus manos en su frente- yo jamás le correspondí- dijo suavemente y la morena no pudo evitar el ser sorprendida por esa confesión- mi error fue ser una cobarde y no decírtelo- dijo mirando a los ojos a la morena- quería hacerlo pero cuando las cosas entre nosotras estuviesen menos tensas.

La morena bufo levemente- que- pregunto con sarcasmo- esperabas hacerme el amor y luego de tenerme en tus brazos lo soltarías así no mas como cualquier cosa que ha pasado, para luego tener sexo de reconciliación.

No es como lo dices - dijo Soi con tristeza- te lo dije Tia es parte del pasado, uno que quisiera borrar pues solo ha traído problemas.

Necesito tiempo para digerirlo, porque nunca me dijiste sobre tu y ella - dijo suavemente la morena dejando un instante de silencio pues al parecer Soi no diría nada mas- tu vieja recamara está preparada- dijo negándose ver a su esposa a los ojos.

Me estas sacando de la habitación- pregunto con incredulidad Soi.

Tenerte constantemente muy cerca no me ayudara- dijo la morena comenzando su camino a la puerta y Soi fue tras ella hasta tomarla del brazo y quedando demasiado cerca para el gusto de Yoruichi.

Eres mi mujer- dijo Soi muy cerca del rostro de Yoruichi que al momento sintió un leve olor a alcohol.

Has bebido- recriminó la morena con un poco de sorpresa que se convirtió rápidamente en algo de molestia- por favor suéltame- dijo con autoridad y al momento Soi la soltó el brazo, la morena suspiro- deberías cenar y luego ir a descansar.

Bien- dijo Soi con un tono algo molesto- si es lo que quiere la princesa- dijo suavemente y salió dejando a Yoruichi con una sensación de no saber si había hecho lo correcto o no.

Unas dos horas más tarde cada una estaba en su habitación, Soi se había duchado al momento de llegar a la habitación, primero para bajar la molestia por la pequeña plática con la morena y para quitar el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo, a su vez pidió algo ligero para comer y ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro que sabía era necesario para que al final llegar poder dormir, con las ideas más claras agradecía en cierta manera el estar sola por mucho que deseara estar con la morena, así podía aclarar sus pensamientos y sobre todo las emociones y sentimientos que bullían en su interior.

Yoruichi pasaba los canales como si fuese maratón, el sueño le era esquivo y sobretodo no podía evitar el mirar a su lado izquierdo donde hasta ayer dormía Soi, sabía que no solo estaba castigando a la peli azul, también se castigaba ella al privarse de dormir abrazada a su cintura o sintiendo su calor y perfume, aunque estaba abrazada a su almohada que aun guardaba su olor no era lo mismo; ahora que lo pensaba mejor no podía negar que aun se sentía un poco dolida con la situación aun cuando Soi había aclarado ciertas cosas, pero tampoco dejaba de reconocer que sus celos habían tomado lo mejor de ella, lo dicho por Tia sobre Soi aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no el que ella había sido la primera porque eso Soi lo había comentado antes, si no la forma de describirla sexualmente…como una impetuosa, dominante…era como si ella hablara de alguien diferente, Soi hasta ahora con ella había sido linda, cariñosa, amorosa, cuidadosa, tampoco negaba que le había sorprendido al tomar la iniciativa y ser la que había llevado el ritmo, pero pensar en cómo Tia la había descrito, desnuda, jadeante y pidiendo más, le hacían pensar que quizá ella no le despertaba suficiente deseo… en otras palabras le hacía dudar de su sensualidad y sexapil como mujer y esposa.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue diferente al de ayer extrañamente Yoruichi había despertado temprano muy a pesar de lo difícil que había sido el descansar de verdad, decidió prepararse para desayunar antes de que pudiese aparecer Soi que extrañamente se había dormido entre lectura y el pensar en cómo estaría Yoruichi en la otra habitación, debía salir a la empresa y hacer su trabajo, por ahora lo que tenía en mente es intentar acortar distancia no importaba que la morena le rechazara constantemente, solo esperaba poder tener la fuerza y suficiente amor para no decaer en su objetivo.

Yoruichi estaba en su terapia y aunque evito hablar sobre lo que ella y Soi habían hablado la noche anterior, la pelirroja tuvo que preguntar aunque se trago su opinión pues para ser sincera era un poco inclinada hacia su amiga y no le quedo más que escuchar, cuando la terapia termino no pudo evitar llamarle a Soi preguntarle desde su perspectiva lo que había pasado, después de escuchar la pelirroja supo que sería un trabajo difícil para que las cosas se arreglaran.

Cuando Yoruichi llego a su oficina, hubo un momento de sorpresa, pues al cruzar la puerta en su escritorio había un enorme arreglo de rosas azules, al acercarse y verlo más detalladamente sonrió levemente ya que era hermoso, al tomar la tarjeta pudo leer un: _**Perdóname, te amo.**_ De parte de Soi, su sonrisa decayó un poco ella podía ser tan detallista que le era doloroso el negarse a ceder, no sabía el porqué de esa resistencia, quizá su orgullo de mujer herida o un simple capricho de princesa de papa, aun así no pudo evitar distraerse de vez en cuando viendo el azul de las rosas y leyendo lo que había escrito en la tarjeta.

Ya casi era hora de irse cuando Soi apareció en su oficina- Yoruichi- saludo y se acerco al escritorio de la morena que estaba preparando sus cosas para irse- quería preguntarte si desea ir a almorzar.

Yoruichi ni le miro, pero rápidamente respondió- le dije a papa que almorzaría con el- se puso en marcha y al pasar Soi no pudo evitar decir- gracias por las rosas, están hermosas, ahora debo irme que se hace tarde- siguió su camino dejando a Soi ahí.

La peli azul dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio y tomo una de las rosas en su mano y la apretó sin importarle las espinas- no tan hermosas como tu- dijo suavemente y salió de la oficina de regreso a la suya.

Yoruichi almorzó con Shiro y paso una buena tarde con él, este día parecía mucho menos agitado con la situación que trataba de ocultar a su padre, por su parte Soi había pasado la tarde trabajando y le había hablando a Rangiku, antes de las cinco de la tarde salió de la oficina con dirección al hospital, al llegar se entero por Shiro que Yoruichi acababa de salir hacia la mansión, Soi entonces aprovecho para charlar un poco con Shiro, después de más de una hora de estar con él se despidió y fue directo a casa.

Yoruichi Miraba a través de su ventana hacia la calle, una parte de ella no podía evitar preguntarse donde estaría Soi o con quien y también podía sentirse tranquila de no verla pues temía que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueara y así de rápido olvidara lo que había pasado, en el fondo estaba confundida no sabía si era el dolor, los celos o el hecho de que la persona que dejo hace años hoy era total y completamente diferente, Soi era tímida, reservada, tierna. Tia había descrito a una mujer apasionada, dominante y sexual, cosas que hasta ahora ella no le había mostrado, quizá eso era lo que le molestaba el no conocerla muy bien, era cierto que amaba lo detallista, tierna y amorosa que Soi era con ella, pero tampoco le molestaría que fuese con ella como Tia le había descrito.

Yoruichi negó con su cabeza- basta de pensar tonterías- se dijo a sí misma y de pronto vio como el automóvil de Soi llegaba a casa, por lo que se aparto de la ventana y volvió a su cama.

Soi entro a casa y fue a la cocina a pedir que le subieran su cena a la recamara en la que ahora estaba, no pregunto por Yoruichi porque ya sabía que posiblemente estaba en la recamara, aun así iba a pasar a saludarle, y así lo hizo entro sin tocar y Yoruichi estaba en su cama viendo la televisión no pudo evitar sentirse invadida.

Se te están olvidando los modales- señalo la morena- podía haber estado cambiándome de ropa.

Soi sonrió levemente- eres mi esposa y ya te he visto desnuda antes- aclaro- puedo entrar cuando quiera está también es mi recamara aunque me hayas sacado de ella por ahora- Yoruichi frunció el ceño e iba a hablar cuando Soi agrego- pero no vine a discutir, fui por ti al hospital pero ya habías salido, me quede un rato platicando con Shiro.

Espero no le hayas dicho- dijo la morena y vio que Soi negó con su cabeza.

Nuestros problemas son de nosotras, tu padre no tiene nada que ver- dijo y miro directamente a los ojos dorados de su esposa- aun quieres que duerma en otra habitación- pregunto.

Ya te dije- respondió la morena- necesito estar tranquila y pensar las cosas.

Cuanto más debes pensar las cosas- pregunto con molestia Soi- el amor se piensa acaso, no me amas lo suficiente para perdonarme.

El amor no tiene nada que ver en esto- soltó Yoruichi sin pensarlo.

Soi la miro extrañada- entonces que es lo que te molesta- pregunto y de pronto escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

Adelante- respondió Yoruichi.

Una de las empleadas entro con una inclinación- señora Fong ya lleve su cena a su habitación- dijo con nerviosismo y dando otra inclinación para retirarse.

Gracias- dijo Soi y suspiro- ya iré por ella.

Yoruichi y Soi esperaron a que la mujer del servicios se retirara y luego de unos instantes en silencio Yoruichi hablo- ve a cenar, no vaya ser que se enfrié.

Aun no hemos terminado de hablar- aclaro Soi.

Por favor- dijo Yoruichi con un tono suplicante y la peli azul negó con la cabeza y busco la puerta.

Buenas noches Yoruichi- dijo suavemente y se fue sin esperar respuesta, la morena por su parte se quedo con el saludo de buenas noches y su explicación.

* * *

El da siguiente fue un poco mas de los mismo, solo que esta vez Soi y la morena desayunaron juntas pero en silencio, la primera en salir fue Soi que se despidió de la morena pidiendo que tuviese cuidado camino a su terapia, ella se dirigió a la empresa pero como lo había hecho el día de ayer, paso primero a la floristería.

Yoruichi llego a su terapia justo a tiempo, aunque en el fondo no deseaba ir quizá en cierta forma sabia que hablar de sus problemas no era algo que le apetecía pues era como cuestionar sus acciones y su decisiones para con Soi, Rangiku estaba esperándola y a diferencia de otras veces Yoruichi sintió incomodidad en toda la sesión, aunque Rangiku se comporto como siempre amable y muy paciente, ella no podía evitar sentir esa punzada de culpa y eso no le agradaba, al final de su consulta no pudo evitar preguntar algo que le estaba incomodando.

Has hablado con Soi- pregunto la morena.

Rangiku sonrió- si- respondió y vio como Yoruichi suspiraba levemente- no se hablan- pregunto la pelirroja.

Yoruichi ladeo el rostro- solo lo necesario- dijo suavemente- me creerás que no sé cómo tratarla- sonrió con tristeza- es como si Tia me hubiese descrito alguien que no conozco.

Rangiku sonrió- si te mantienes alejada no creo que la llegues a conocer- suspiro sonoramente- mira Yoruichi, Tia estuvo con Soi por espacio de 2 años y un poco mas de relación, si es que lo recuerdo bien- dijo haciendo memoria- pero mucho antes ya se trataban, Soi era joven y en cierta forma creció y maduro con ella, mama decía que Soi podía ser moldeable, pero que tenía su manera de ser bien marcada, por lo cual solo me queda pensar que ella puede acomodarse a cualquiera pero eso no significa que es tonta.

Porque ella se niega tanto hablar de su noviazgo con Tia- pregunto la morena.

Tu deseas saber eso- pregunto la pelirroja- no me parece saludable, Soi no es de las que contara sus cosas personales- Yoruichi iba a decir algo pero Rangiku la detuvo- a menos que lo desee compartir.

Para mí no hay problema en que me preguntara cosas- dijo la morena- yo las contestaría, pero ella es como que si confiara.

Rangiku bajo un poco el rostro y sonrió- la confianza es un tema delicado con Soi créeme la tiene contigo- la morena hizo un puchero- Yoruichi solo un consejo puedo darte, ella tiende a pensar y analizar todo y en base a eso actúa para bien o para mal, por eso te pido que analices lo que realmente quieres hacer con su situación y resuélvanla.

La morena se puso seria- no es fácil Rangiku, hay muchas cosas que han pasado de golpe y realmente esto me desbordo- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Rangiku suspiro- creo que es hora de que vayas a tu trabajo- dijo suavemente- nos hemos pasado quince minutos de tu terapia- suspiro y vio como la morena se ponía de pie.

Se despidieron y al final la pelirroja se quedo con un pensamiento en su mente, pero no era momento para dejar de ser profesional…todavía no.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a la oficina un poco más tarde de lo de costumbre y al llegar vio que extrañamente Nanao no estaba en su escritorio, Lisa estaba tomando una llamada y ella solo atino hacer un leve saludo con la cabeza, entro a su oficina y se quedo en la puerta, su rostro no pudo evitar denotar sorpresa pues en su escritorio se encontraba otro arreglo florar y ahora parecía ser tulipanes azules pero al ver a la silla en su escritorio se encontraba Soi con los brazos cruzados y parecía que la esperaba.

Soi se puso de pie al momento que vio que la morena quedo en el marco de la puerta y miro hacia su escritorio- todo bien en la terapia- pregunto Soi mientras avanzaba hasta la morena- has llegado más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

Yoruichi se sorprendió, Soi parecía molesta- la sesión se extendió un poco- dijo la morena caminando con lentitud y Soi se puso frente a ella evitando que siguiese su camino hacia el escritorio.

Soi la miro con detenimiento y extendió su mano para tomar la mano de la morena, pero se detuvo cuando vio el temor en los dorados ojos de su esposa y frunció el ceño- no soportas el tenerme cerca- pregunto con incredulidad.

La morena suspiro- No es eso- respondió y trato de cambiar de tema- tulipanes- dijo rápidamente y se movió hacia el escritorio- están hermosos- dijo tomando uno en sus manos- no debiste molestarte.

Yoruichi- dijo la peli azul tomando el pomo de la puerta- no piensas perdonarme- pregunto y espero la respuesta de la morena.

Soi, por favor- pidió la morena y trato de evitar entrar a una discusión- necesito tiempo.

La peli azul alzo su vista al techo y suspiro- tiempo, espacio y que mas- reclamo con un poco de molestia y luego de ver que Yoruichi le miraba con seriedad, pensó que era mejor irse- ten buen día.

Yoruichi estaba a punto de decir algo pero solo quedo con la palabra en la boca y no expreso nada, vio a Soi salir con evidente molestia y desilusión- ¡maldición!- espeto la morena y tomo asiento en su escritorio sin dejar de mirar los tulipanes frente a ella, eran hermosos y sonrió ante lo que parecía ser un detalle frecuente pues eran de color azul, sonrió levemente era el color preferido de Soi, volvió a suspirar y decidió dejar de pensar en ello, ahora debía poner sus problemas a un lado y trabajar.

El días paso rápidamente y esta vez Soi no intento acercarse o saber de Yoruichi esta vez le daría su espacio aunque no lo quisiera, ahora le era difícil el mantenerse optimista o con una férrea voluntad de resolver la situación cuando solo era ella la que se esforzaba, pero aguantar los desaires y los rechazos de la morena estaban haciendo meya en su persona.

* * *

En el Hospital Soi y Yoruichi se encontraban juntas en la habitación con Shiro, la morena sonriente y cerca de su padre Soi un poco más alejada participaba de la conversación todo parecía normal, amabilidad y pequeñas bromas aquí y allá aun así el moreno pudo ver los pequeños detalles entre ellas, la tensión en Soi, la mirada apagada en los hermosos dorados ojos de su hija y sobre todo no tenían ningún tipo de contacto físico, estaban cerca pero muy lejos, no había esa complicidad entre ellas, esa complicidad y lazo que iba más allá de todo, era obvio que no debía entrometerse pero debía averiguar qué sucedía, Shiro no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ellas no había tenido un matrimonio normal por las prisas y sobre todo una luna de miel como cualquier pareja, sonrió levemente ante su idea y creyó que había algo por hacer aunque él no pudiese hacerlo solo, ahora solo debía buscar aliados y sabia con quien podía aliarse.

La visita termino y las dos se despidieron, fue desanimarte verlas irse una tras la otra con una enorme distancia entre ellas, así lo había visto Shiro y posiblemente era mucho más de lo que el percibía, no podía hacer nada por este día….mañana quizá.

Las dos salieron del hospital y cada quien fue a su automóvil, se habían puesto de acuerdo en visitar juntas a Shiro para que él no se preocupara, pero eso era todo una simple actuación de que todo iba bien entre ellas después de su acto de pareja feliz y sin problemas, en ese instante en que cruzaron las puertas de salida del hospital cada uno camino a sus autos y se dirigieron a casa, no hubo saludos, no hubo cena y mucho menos un buenas noches, así fue como su día termino.

El día siguiente llego y para extrañeza de las dos se habían dormido, cada una en su habitación había despertado tarde y ahora que eran las 8:35 am cada una corría para estar lista, las dos podían echarle la culpa al clima que no ayudaba para nada, el día estaba oscuro con un gris que auguraba lluvia, Soi opto por desayunar antes de irse pues los días anteriores desde el problema de Tia Halibel ella había avanzado mucho con el trabajo así que no importaba si llegaba tarde o no pues todo estaba más que adelantado, por su parte la morena se fue sin desayunar porque tenía su terapia a las nueve de la mañana y con mucha rapidez en 20 minutos ella estaba saliendo rumbo a la clínica de Rangiku.

* * *

La consulta termino sin mayor cambio aunque según la pelirroja la morena estaba llegando al final de sus terapias pues las constantes visitas al hospital y todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora denotaban mejoría y lo único que ahora le preocupaba a su terapeuta era su notable encaprichamiento de no arreglar el problema con Soi Fong, Yoruichi salió para la oficina al llegar todo parecía normal ya que cada quien hacia su trabajo, saludo a Nanao y se dirigió a su oficina preguntándose donde se encontraba Lisa, antes de entrar a su oficina suspiro pensando en que sorpresa encontraría hoy en su escritorio le era un poco difícil el pasar por alto los detalles de Soi pero había algo que no le permitía el perdonarla tan fácilmente, quizá solo quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar Soi en su afán de arreglar las cosas entre ellas, pero para su sorpresa este día no había ningún detalle y mucho menos señales de Soi, ni llego a preguntar por si quería almorzar juntas, así que un poco decepcionada se fue al hospital pero antes iría a la mansión a almorzar y cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda.

Soi en cambio había optado por quedarse comiendo algo ligero en la oficina y leyendo un buen libro, no entendía a la morena y a la vez le dolía su actitud pues aunque ella había resuelto hacer todo lo posible porque le perdonara nunca pensó que fuese tan cansado y doloroso, era cierto que le había fallado al ocultarle lo del beso pero ya había explicado todo lo sucedido y parecía que Yoruichi quería castigarla o quizá su amor no alcanzaba para perdonarla, no quería pensar mas era extenuante, masoquista y depresivo…aun así no podía evitarlo-necesito distraerme- dijo Soi para sí misma.

Por otra parte en el hospital, Shiro Shihōin permanecía quieto en espera que Unohana terminara su chequeo del día y le dijera como iba su evolución, luego tenía que buscar a la persona con la cual podía contar para pedirle su ayuda en el plan que desde ayer estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo, de eso dependía el futuro y la felicidad de sus dos hijas.

Bueno Shihōin- san, parece que dentro de una semana podrías salir del hospital tal vez en menos de eso- dijo Unohana con una sonrisa y anotando algo en el historial del moreno.

Una semana- pregunto secamente y trato de ver que día correspondía- jueves- pregunto.

Correcto- dijo Unohana y luego se quedo seria- pensé que estaría saltando de felicidad de poder salir de la vista de tu carcelera.

Shiro no pudo evitar reírse, al parecer Unohana le había escuchado quejándose- discúlpame por ese comentario- dijo serio- se que tus cuidados y el estar acá en el hospital han hecho que todo salga muy bien.-dijo el moreno- pero por extraño que te parezca deseo quedarme hasta el día viernes.

Unohana lo miro con un poco de confusión- no me estas ocultando nada extraño con tu salud, verdad- inquirió rápidamente.

No- dijo el moreno sonriente- solo que he pensado regalarles un viaje de luna de miel a mis hijas y si se enteran que salgo antes de lo que pensamos no querrán ir.

Un gran detalle de tu parte- dijo Unohana- entonces será para el viernes tu alta del hospital y podrás ir con muchas reservas y cuidados a la boda del joven Byakuya.

Shiro sonrió- parece que todos crecen rápido no- dijo con un tono nostálgico- ojala Minako estuviera viva.

Unohana suspiro- si así fuera ya te hubiese jalado las orejas por descuidado, pero muy feliz de ver que en lo que sus hijas se han convertido, ahora dejaremos las platicas nostálgicas que debió atender a mis otros pacientes, y no te preocupes que no diga del alta a las chicas.

Gracias Retsu.- dijo Shiro y vio como ella asentía y salía de la habitación, ahora debía hacer las llamadas pertinentes, después a la hora del almuerzo unos toques a la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y sonrió ampliamente ante la figura que cruzaba la puerta- muchas gracias por venir- dijo el moreno.

Me imagino el motivo de su llamada Shiro-san- dijo Rangiku con un rostro serio.

Sé que tienen problemas y posiblemente tu los sepas ya sea de forma profesional o como amiga- suspiro y vio como la pelirroja suspiraba.

Aun así no puedo hablar de ellos- dijo vehementemente.

Lo sé- dijo con tristeza- las conozco a las dos y si no lo arreglan las dos se harán más daño y de paso infelices- dijo suavemente- nunca vi a Yoruichi más feliz que con Soi y viceversa.

Eso es muy cierto- dijo Rangiku – cuál es el plan.

Necesitamos que tenga una inolvidable luna de miel cuanto antes- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Rangiku sonrió levemente- no me imagino lo que para usted seria inolvidable- dijo la pelirroja y vio como los ojos dorados del moreno refulgían en una brillo malvado- pero convencerlas para que acepten ir será difícil, por el trabajo y su salud.

Al diablo el trabajo, tú más que nadie sabe que Soi es una máquina de trabajo cuando tiene momentos confusos- dijo serio- y estoy en un hospital cual es el peligro, más que muera de aburrimiento- dijo despectivamente haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera- además será la petición de un enfermo que siente un gran remordimiento- dijo haciendo un guiño.

Ahora entiendo a Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- bien, estoy adentro cuente conmigo.

Es lo menos que podía esperar de ti- dijo el moreno- Habla con Lisa, esa chica sabrá darte más ayuda que este viejo enfermo, ya le envié un correo y te ayudara sería bueno que se fuesen a mas tardar mañana, aunque no se qué lugar sería bueno para unirlas.

Rangiku comenzó a pensar en las dos- bueno Yoruichi tiende a evadir, por lo que debemos buscar un lugar muy privado, solitario- suspiro sonoramente- con Soi seria que no haya internet, teléfono y televisión- sonrió con maldad- seria como perderlas en una isla desierta con lo mínimo para subsistir, es evidente que se aman y se preocupan la una por la otra así que de una u otra forma ciertas adversidades unen a las personas.

Jajaja- la carcajada de Shiro resonó por toda la habitación- en el fondo aun sigues siendo la misma jovencita que conocí - suspiro y se calmo- Byakuya realmente supo elegir una gran mujer.

Gracias Shiro-dono- dijo sonriente- aun así a usted no se le quita lo adulador- los dos rieron de buena gana por un momento y luego guardaron silencio y la pelirroja suspiro- debo ponerme al día y tener listo todo.

No escatimes en gastos- dijo Shiro- cualquier cosa que planees, se que lo harás bien.

Bueno eso es algo que no se le debe decir a una chica- dijo Rangiku y se puso seria- debo irme y comenzar con esto.

Es lo mejor- dijo serio- Yoruichi no tardara en venir y muchas gracias.

Rangiku asintió y salió por la puerta y Shiro se quedo meditando en todo, solo esperaba que las cosas fuesen para bien y que las dos susodichas no pusieran resistencia a sus deseos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y saludos...

Lindura...jajaja


	24. Chapter 24

Buenas noches, debo una gran disculpa a todos aquellos que leen y están a la espera del final de esta historia, debo decir que está resultando un poco largo el final final….muy largo tanto que decidí volver a recortarlo, espero su comprensión ante esto y sobretodo que sea de su agrado.

Como siempre un agradecimiento a quienes me inspiran con sus comentarios y sus constantes buenos deseos, también gracias a los que de una manera u otra siguen de cerca la historia y a los que no dejan morir el Yorusoi.

Debo y quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Ti...Que como lo dije has estado desde el principio de esta historia y ahora que el final está cerca también lo estas de una forma más cercana, pues eres tú la que me inspira.

* * *

**CAPITULO No 23-B FINAL**

Más tarde en el hospital Yoruichi se encontraba con Shiro y hablaban de cosas sin importancia, cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidas por el toque de la puerta y a su vez la puerta se abría pues entraba la peli azul, el ambiente como el día de ayer comenzó a sentirse tenso y aunque Soi se acerco a saludar a Shiro y a Yoruichi que pareció incomodarse un poco pero cedió a la pequeña muestra de afecto de su esposa que se aventuro a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que no paso de eso, por lo demás fueron cordiales y amables pero después de eso Shiro podía adivinar que cada vez eran más distantes entre ellas.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del conglomerado Rangiku y Lisa tenían una interesante charla pues trataban de pensar en quien podrían confiar hacer una luna de miel con peticiones muy particulares y sobretodo que fuera un aliado discreto a los planes que tenían para la pareja, extrañamente Nanao estaba ahí asistiéndoles y buscando información sobre agencias de viaje y cosas relacionadas en ese aspecto, hasta que escucho que deseaban algo no tan ortodoxo y que aun no encontraban, ella no sabía si debía meterse en algo que parecía privado aun así se aventuro.

Señoras- llamo Nanao suavemente y se acomodo las gafas mientras Lisa y Rangiku le ponían atención.- me disculpan intromisión pero me pareció escuchar que quieren a alguien que arreglé un lugar para la luna de miel de forma poca diferente- dijo mirando a las dos mujeres frente a ella con un poco de vergüenza.

Lisa y Rangiku se miraron con un poco de temor al no saber si compartir su pequeño plan y lo que conllevaba pero debían hacerlo para tener todo listo para el día de mañana- Si, alguien en que se pueda confiar y guardar discreción- respondió la pelirroja.

Es con respecto a lo que paso con la señora Shihōin y esa mujer- pregunto Nanao.

Lisa frunció el ceño- Nanao, eso es algo de lo que no debemos hablar tan abiertamente las señoras Shihōin y Fong…- Rangiku detuvo el posible regaño que vendría de Lisa para Nanao.

Estoy segura que aun con toda la discreción del mundo, es inevitable el que Nanao no se percate de lo que ha pasado Lisa, mas estando como asistente de la presidencia- aclaro la pelirroja- Nanao, estamos tratando de que las dos arreglen su problema y si, tienes razón esa mujer que vino la vez pasado tiene mucho que ver.

Nanao frunció el ceño- lo sabía, esa mujer no me daba buena espina- dijo y suspiro- no debí dejarla pasar- se recrimino- pero puedo ayudar - Nanao dudo un poco y con fastidio dijo-conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos a hacer ese viaje posible.

Lisa tenía una expresión de asombro y Rangiku una amplia sonrisa, Nanao se movió algo incomoda pues ahora tendría que pedirle un favor a alguien que realmente era un fastidio pero no iba a dejar de colaborar en algo que parecía locamente romántico, osado y fuera de lo normal- bien entonces llama a esa persona y has que venga lo mas antes posible- comento la pelirroja.

Unos diez minutos más tarde Rangiku, Lisa y Nanao veían aparecer al hombre que les ayudaría en su cometido- buenas tardes- dijo el hombre ataviado con un traje sastre pero con una llamativa chaqueta color rosa, su cabello largo castaño rizado recogido en una coleta- mi Nanao- chan- saludo con una amplia sonrisa- es un placer haber recibido tu llamada.

Kyōraku- reprendió Nanao- te dije que te necesitamos para preparar un viaje muy especial con ciertos requisitos- aclaro la peli negra y suspiro- te presento a mi jefa Lisa Yadōmaru y la Dra. Matsumoto Rangiku.

Ohh apreciables damas- saludo el hombre con un poco de coquetería que hizo que las tres pusieran los ojos- Soy Kyōraku Shunsui, me pongo a su entera disposición.

Rangiku sonrió- tome asiento, tenemos una petición para un viaje especial para dos personas y su inolvidable luna de miel- el hombre tomo asiento y Rangiku comenzó a dar la visión de lo que quería para ese viaje y todos los requisitos que se debían de cumplir al pie de la letra, dejando un poco asombrados a todos.

Después de unas dos horas y muchas llamadas de parte de Nanao y Lisa, con la dirección de Shunsui y la planificación de Rangiku ya todo estaba listo, el viaje, el lugar donde sería el nido de amor de la pareja ahora solo debían hablar de los honorarios y sobre los pagos, por su parte Rangiku llamo por teléfono a Shiro que en el instante que cayó la llamada contesto y recibió la noticia con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba a su hija a su lado y Soi una poco más alejada viendo cosas de trabajo en su computadora.

* * *

Shiro colgó su teléfono y sonrió, mientras Yoruichi le miraba haciendo pucheros- papa se supone que debes descansar no sé porque tiene tu teléfono acá.

Shiro suspiro- Unohana me lo permitió este día- aclaro el moreno- no has hablado con ella, se supone que estoy mejorando- dijo Shiro confiado y vio como su hija sonreía ampliamente y Soi ponía atención a la plática- en el chequeo de hoy me dijo que el viernes de la otra semana salgo del hospital.

Ohh papa- dijo la morena muy alegre, abalanzándose sobre su padre en un afectuoso abrazo- esa es una buena noticia.

Yoruichi con cuidado- dijo Soi un poco alarmada y acercándose a ellos- es una gran noticia Shiro-dono.

Si, por fin- dijo el moreno y se puso un poco serio- eso quiere decir que ustedes pueden recibir mi regalo.

Yoruichi se reincorporo y puso atención a su padre y miro de reojo a la peli azul que al instante cuestiono- que regalo- pregunto con cautela.

Su luna de miel- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa socarrona y vio como Soi se tensaba levemente y de reojo miraba a su hija que a su vez, se movió un poco incomoda en su asiento.

Papa tu aun estas en recuperación, no podemos irnos así no mas- trato la morena de excusarse.

Agradezco eso Shiro-dono pero Yoruichi tiene razón- aclaro Soi y vio como la morena le miraba con un poco de sorpresa, pues en el fondo creyó que la peli azul iba aprovechar eso para acercarse a ella.

Shiro puso los ojos - estoy en un hospital, que me puede pasar más que morir de aburrimiento- reclamo el moreno- además Unohana está muy pendiente de mi recuperación, si desean estar más tranquilas pueden hablar con ella- Shiro tomo las manos de las dos y las entrelazo- hijas ustedes son todo lo que tengo en la vida, quiero verlas felices y que su matrimonio comience bien y que mejor que darles yo ese regalo.

Soi podía sentir el tacto de la morena y viceversa, ya tenían casi cuatro días de no tener contacto físico alguno y ahora podía sentir que era hasta casi doloroso y a la vez frustrante,

Shiro las miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta y Soi no sabía qué hacer porque a su parecer Yoruichi no deseaba ir y ella definitivamente hasta este punto le daba igual pero no iba a obligarla o rogarle- papa-recrimino la morena- no creo que sea una buena idea.

Soi por favor ayúdame con ella- dijo Shiro con diversión.

Lo siento Shiro-dono, pero creo que Yoruichi tiene razón- dijo la peli azul de manera monótona.

Bueno tendrán que ir, ya está todo listo y pagado- aclaro el moreno y vio que Soi y Yoruichi se miraron la una a la otra- vamos hijas, eso me hace sentir menos culpable ya que no disfrutaron de su boda como es debido y los días posteriores por mi causa.

Después de un minuto de silencio y sopesar la situación la morena suspiro- bien, si te hace sentir mejor y es lo que quieres- dijo suavemente y miro hacia su esposa- está bien por ti Soi- pregunto.

Soi frunció el ceño- por su puesto, lo que tu decidas princesa- dijo la peli azul causando que la morena sintiese un poco de molestia pues odiaba ese mote.

Bien- cortó Shiro la pequeña interacción entre ellas que parecía tensar más el ambiente- no se diga mas, Lisa les enviara los datos y por favor, disfruten de su luna de miel y de su tiempo a solas- las dos asintieron de manera un poco tímida y precavida- bueno será mejor que vayan a prepararse- dijo el moreno y bostezo un poco- me siento tan feliz por ustedes que me dio sueño.

Vendremos mañana antes de irnos- dijo la morena y le dio un beso a su padre- descansa.

Buenas noches Shiro-dono- dijo Soi despidiéndose- gracias por el regalo.

Las dos salieron de la habitación, Yoruichi adelante pues Soi le había abierto la puerta cortésmente; al salir del hospital ya en el parqueo del mismo Yoruichi se detuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- quiero que quede claro que las cosas no han cambiado, iremos a ese viaje pero solo para complacer a papa.

Soi hizo una mueca de sonrisa- lo sé- dijo secamente y siguió su camino dejando a la morena un poco contrariada, pero luego de un momento le siguió para ir a su auto.

Al llegar a la mansión ninguna de las dos ceno y mucho menos cruzaron palabras entre sí, Soi y Yoruichi revisaron la documentación que Lisa les había mandado con respecto a lo de la luna de miel, obviamente iba ser un poco difícil la convivencia y el viaje pero esta vez no les había quedado de otra, minutos más tarde cada quien estando en su cama pensaba en que dadas las circunstancias el viaje podía ser un completo desastre, o en un panorama más esperanzador las cosas se podían arreglar de una vez por todas dependía de las dos o en todo caso de quien hiciera el primer movimiento y de cómo lo hiciera y por ahora ninguna quería ceder.

* * *

El día llego con un enorme sol en el cielo y para molestias de la pareja, el tiempo estaba tornándose caluroso, ya tenían las cosas debidamente empacadas para 4 días según las indicaciones que Lisa les había comunicado debidamente en un correo, ropa fresca y ligera pues iban a una playa, lo que indicaba sol, arena y mar, Soi parecía un poco desconforme pues ella prefería el campo, montañas o bosques antes que la incomodidad y calor de la playa.

Se habían levantado temprano para ir al hospital y despedirse de Shiro, pasaron un tiempo con él y para su molestia el parecía más entusiasmado mientras ellas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para mostrarse ilusionadas o más bien felices, eran las 10:00 y el momento de despedirse llego pues el auto las llegaría a recoger a las 11:00 en la mansión.

Soi fue la primera en despedirse- gracias por el detalle Shiro-dono- dijo sonriente, mientras que el moreno le sonreía, Yoruichi estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación cosa que aprovecho su padre para darle un consejo a Soi.

Sé que Yoruichi suele ser difícil pues desde pequeña la trate como la princesa de la casa, pero hay veces que hay que demostrarle quien manda- dijo el moreno sonriente con tono suave y vio como Soi se ponía colorada y desviaba su mirada- descansa y relájate- fueron las últimas palabras en un tono más fuerte, Soi asintió, se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Yoruichi se acerco a su padre y suspiro- sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto para ir de viaje y dejarte solo- se quejo la morena y vio como su padre fruncía el ceño.

Tonterías- respondió- te he visto y creo que necesitas soltarte un poco, estas tensa quizá más que Soi y eso es mucho decir porque ella es tensa de nacimiento- dijo con una pequeña risa y de la misma manera la morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bien, quizá tengas un poco de razón- acepto la morena- cuídate papa- dijo y abrazo a su padre.

Mi princesa- dijo Shiro a su hija y sabía que hacia un puchero aunque no lo viese- ahora prométeme que sacaras esa tigresa que llevas dentro y dejaras sorprendida a Soi.

Papa- regaño la morena sin evitar ruborizarse.

Que, no he dicho nada fuera de este mundo- dijo Shiro y pensó en decir algo que podía ser peligroso y a la vez darle un empuje- recuerda que Soi fue novia de Tia, por lo que debes mostrarle que ella no es nada comparada a ti- Shiro vio como su hija pareció tensarse y a la vez molestarse ante el comentario- eres una Shihōin hija, muéstrale lo apasionados que podemos ser.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar reírse- hay papa- dijo moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa- que te ha picado este día o es que alguien te medico más de la cuenta- la morena suspiro- pero bueno no te preocupes por nosotras, solo trata de recuperarte.

Fue así como terminaron su despedida, Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica al dejar a su padre en estado convaleciente y Shiro no pudo evitar pensar en que este viaje debía de funcionar y terminar de unirlas de una vez por todas porque no podía soportar verlas en ese estado de tristeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto Soi estaba fuera de la habitación, pensando en las palabras de Shiro cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver quien era no pudo evitar poner los ojos- lo que me faltaba.- dijo para sí.

_**Hola- dijo con tono fastidioso.**_

_**Solo un hola- reclamo Rangiku- si yo no te llamo, tú ni das señales de vida.**_

_**Hablamos hace poco- dijo en tono cansino.**_

_**Estas bien- pregunto la pelirroja con un poco mas de seriedad.**_

_**En lo que cabe- dijo Soi- las cosas siguen igual, si es que quieres saber.**_

_**Tú no has intentado….- Rangiku guardo silencio al escuchar el bufido exasperado de su amiga al otro lado.**_

_**Que no intente dices, lo he hecho pero me canse de siempre luchar contra la corriente y que mis intentos fueran a saco roto- espeto con molestia- lo de Tia y que me la cogí en cualquier oportunidad es pasado, lo del beso admito que fue un grave error-trato de calmar su molestia y suspiro- odio ser rechazada por ella, se ha puesto en una actitud…. solo es frustrante.**_

_**Te entiendo, ella está en una actitud intransigente- dijo Rangiku - se que tu puedes ser insistente, detallista y tener tus cartas bien puestas, pero si no funcionaba lo que intentabas porque no probaste de otra manera.**_

_**No voy a rogar Rangiku- dijo con molestia- la amo, pero si eso para ella no es importante no se que mas puedo hacer.**_

_**Bueno, vas a tu luna de miel- dijo con picardía- podrías convencerla en la cama.**_

_**Soi bufo- no me deja ni tomar su mano- se quejo- y quieres que…- suspiro y sacudió su cabeza para sacudir sus malos pensamientos- me advirtió que ese viaje no cambia las cosas.**_

_**Rangiku suspiro- desde cuando ella manda- pico un poco a Soi y sabia que para ella eso como un reto- con Tia no te costaba trabajo tomar las riendas, acaso le tienes miedo.**_

_**Soi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Rangiku- Tia y Yoruichi son diferentes.**_

_**Mas que cierto, pero hay veces que los caprichos se quitan con una buen sexo- la pelirroja suspiro- sabes es bueno ser un poco espontanea, romántica, seductora, respetuosa y demostrar tu amor, pero también es bueno de vez en cuando que la persona que amamos nos dé un placentero y delicioso orgasmo.**_

_**Soi frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la pelirroja- y eso en que libro de psicología lo has leído y que catedrático lo expreso- pregunto Soi.**_

_**Eso es una lección de vida, querida- dijo con tono burlón- ten buen viaje y no me defraudes.**_

_**Soi suspiro- menos mal que ya te vas a casar.**_

_**Si, y llegaran justo y espero tener buenas noticias antes de mi boda- Soi medito en las palabras de su amiga y se pregunto como ella sabía que regresaban justo para la boda- me despido y buen viaje- fue lo último que escucho antes de que la llamada finalizara.**_

* * *

Me colgó… Tks, esta mujer- dijo Soi para sí y suspiro- como es que ella- la peli azul interrumpió su diatriba al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Shiro abrirse y ver a su esposa salir de la habitación.

Ya podemos irnos- dijo Yoruichi a la peli azul y comenzaron su camino hacia el estacionamiento para llegar a la mansión, cuando llegaron se quedaron en la sala pues el equipaje ya estaba en la puerta listo y para su molestia no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque un auto negro lujoso se hacía presente y se estacionaba frente a la puerta, el chofer se presento y busco las maletas e hizo que la pareja ocupara sus lugares, dirigiéndose a un pequeño aeropuerto privado, el trayecto no duro mucho y como era una costumbre fue en un completo silencio.

Al llegar al destino fueron recibidas por una jovencita que les pidió la documentación y su equipaje para el respectivo chequeo, de pronto un hombre apareció muy sonriente con un sombrero de paja unas bermudas y una camiseta hawaiana y se dirigió hacia la encargada de la revisión y chequeo de las maletas y documentación, Soi miraba todo desde lejos y con su respectivo ceño, mientras que Yoruichi estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Eso no va- dijo el castaño señalando las computadora de Soi- tampoco los teléfonos y dejen solo un libro y una revista, lo otro no va- dijo el castaño y la encargada hizo como le indico, vio que Soi y Yoruichi se acercaban y decidió presentarse.

Buenos días, señoras- dijo con una sonrisa y quitándose el sombrero.

Que hacen sacando nuestro equipaje- dijo Soi molesta- y tú quien eres- Yoruichi se había puesto a un lado de Soi al ver con un poco de molestia que también sacaban cosas de su equipaje.

Mi nombre es Kyōraku Shunsui- dijo acercándose a Yoruichi y extendiendo su mano en un saludo que la morena educadamente correspondió ofreciendo su mano para que el castaño se inclinara y le besara con dulzura- estoy a su completa disposición- dijo sonriendo- yo soy quien las llevara a su nido de amor.

Shihōin Yoruichi- se presento la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro pues el sujeto le parecía agradable y pintoresco, mientras que a la peli azul no le cayó muy bien el sujeto y mucho menos que su esposa fuera muy sonriente ante él.

Hermoso nombre- dijo el castaño- digno de una diosa- le guiño el ojo.

Muchas gracias- respondió un poco divertida Yoruichi hasta que vio que Soi tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno y usted es- dijo mirando hacia Soi con una sonrisa burlona.

Soi Fong- dijo secamente- esposa de Yoruichi- dijo con tono serio.

Shunsui sonrió levemente y se puso su sombrero- bueno déjeme decirle que las llevare a un lugar de ensueño donde gozaran de mucha privacidad- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- lo cual me parece muy conveniente, si tuviese una esposa como la suya no me agradaría que nadie la viese.

Soi estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la morena la tomo del brazo y cuando le puso atención negó con la cabeza, acto que hizo que Soi respirara pesadamente tratando de calmar sus celos- espero el viaje sea silencioso y agradable- espeto la peli azul con un poco de molestia en su voz y el castaño sonrió levemente.

Caminaron hacia la pista y extrañamente lo único que divisaron fue un helicóptero cosa que hizo que la pareja se cuestionara a donde las llevarían- espero no tenga problemas con las alturas o en viajar en helicóptero- dijo Shunsui señalándoles donde debían sentarse y a la vez que un joven les colocaba los cinturones.

Soi y Yoruichi estaban ya listas y vieron como al cerrar la compuerta Shunsui subía al asiento del piloto- podía decirnos a donde nos dirigimos- pregunto la morena.

A una pequeña isla al este de Japón- respondió el castaño- en esta época esta casi desierta y ustedes serán las únicas ahí- dijo sonriente- ahora nos preparamos para partir- dijo y el motor comenzó a rugir y a su vez el movimiento de las hélices, unos minutos más despegaron.

El viaje fue calmado y por el ruido no hubo charla, Soi miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida en el cielo, su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora pues ya estaban cada vez más cerca de la dichosa luna de miel y para terminar de molestarla ese sujeto parecía coquetearle a Yoruichi cosa que le había irritado, por su parte la morena miraba a través de la ventana maravillada porque podía ver como la ciudad se hacía más pequeña y luego de un momento el amplio mar, por un instante miro hacia su derecha Soi parecía perdida en sus pensamientos con su ceño característico sonrió levemente al parecer ella aun seguía tan celosa como siempre.

Después de cuarenta minutos de vuelo divisaron una pequeña isla con unas cinco construcciones muy alejadas una de la otra, al parecer el tipo ese tenía razón pues era una isla muy exclusiva con un helipuerto y las casas de playas parecían aisladas la una de las otras, ahora una pregunta vino a ellas, como saldrían de ahí y que pasaría si necesitaban salir de ahí por alguna urgencia o algo parecido, bueno ya estaba bajando por lo que el aterrizaje estaba próximo y al bajar Soi pensaba hacer las preguntas respectivas.

Descendieron sin problema alguno y luego de que Shunsui terminara de apagar el motor y comenzara a desbrochar el cinturón de seguridad miro hacia atrás para ver cómo estaban sus tripulantes y sonrió al ver que Soi quitaba su cinturón de seguridad y a la vez ayudaba a Yoruichi a eliminar el suyo, salió del helicóptero y abrió la puerta y ayudo a sacar las maletas mientras Soi bajaba y ayudaba a la morena a hacerlo, al acercarse al auto donde el castaño metía las maletas Soi noto algo extraño.

Y el equipaje de mano, donde esta- pregunto un poco molesta y Yoruichi se acercó a su maleta para buscar la de ella.

Dónde está mi celular- exclamo la morena- mi computadora y mis revistas- dijo algo molesta al castaño que sonreía.

Señoras- dijo con tono tranquilo- según las instrucciones dadas a mi persona debía decomisar los implementos innecesarios para una luna de miel- sonrió con malicia al ver el rostro descolocado de la pareja- es mejor que suban para llevarlas a la casa que se convertirá en su nido de amor.

Soi subió a la camioneta con molestia y la morena le siguió, el castaño sonrió levemente y suspiro, para el toda esta situación era un poco divertida, ya que el ambiente entre la pareja estaba tan cargado de tensión sexual que era sofocante y lastimosamente las señoras no se daban cuenta, manejo por unos quince minutos y miro su reloj como se había planeado estaban en la lujosa casa a las 2:35 de la tarde y era hora del showtime, solo esperaba que Soi no lo matara pues la mirada que le había dado en el aeropuerto cuando coqueteo con la morena había sido de muerte, pero eso había sido una petición de la pelirroja y algo necesario, la morena por otra parte parecía más tranquila pero pudo ver la molestia al no ver su equipaje de mano.

Aparco la camioneta y vio por el retrovisor que la pareja miraba el lugar con expectación y admiración, por supuesto era una lujosa casa con amplios ventanales en la parte de arriba parecía un lugar de ensueño, el calor en la isla era un poco elevado, no lo habían sentido tanto pues en la camioneta venían con el aire acondicionado, pero al bajar pudieron sentir que solo con estar ahí paradas las gotas de sudor emanaban de sus cuerpos, siguieron al castaño hacia la casa y luego de que él les abriera la puerta y entrar pudieron ver una amplia estancia con muebles de madera pues todo ahí era veraniego, Shunsui se acercó a un centro de control y luego de unos instantes el aire acondicionado cobro vida y respiraron aliviadas pues el que no hubiese aire acondicionado significaría un problema muy molesto.

Síganme por favor- dijo Shunsui y las mujeres caminaron tras de el- esta como ven es la estancia- dijo sonriendo y luego las llevo a otra sala- este el comedor y cocina- dijo mostrando el lugar- como bienvenida se les preparo un pequeño almuerzo romántico- dijo sonriente, luego con su cabeza señalo que le siguieran y así lo hicieron, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la segunda planta donde tenía una pequeña estancia y habían otros muebles veraniegos que daban la vista hacia la playa que estaba a unos 50 metros de ellas, aunque se habían quedado contemplando el panorama por un instante el castaño les llamo la atención estando frente a una puerta, fue cuando lo supieron- señoras- dijo Shunsui sonriendo ampliamente- esta será su habitación- dijo abriendo la puerta y mostrando una habitación muy amplia con una cama de dos metros, pocos muebles y al lado una pequeña puerta un cuarto de baño, pero lo que les asombro fue la decoración en sí, la cama tenia sábanas blancas y estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas azules y rojas repartidas en ella, unas velas aromáticas en el suelo a los lados de la cama y la habitación en si olía delicioso- si por casualidad desean ir a la playa pueden salir por la puerta de la cocina- instruyo el castaño- está a unos 50 metros de la casa- puso las maletas en la habitación y salió hacia la estancia les tendió una tarjeta- este es mi teléfono, abajo hay uno y pueden utilizarlo a su tiempo, vendré por ustedes en cuatro días, la despensa está completa y creo que no les faltara nada- dijo despreocupado- vinos, fruta, comida y el pequeño banquete que ahora les espera.

Soi tomo la tarjeta y la metió en su bolsillo- gracias dijo suavemente y luego volvieron a la estancia en el piso de abajo.

Yoruichi y Soi estaban en la puerta y Shunsui se despedía- lamento mucho lo de sus implementos innecesarios pero la Sra. Rangiku me dio unas especificaciones para su viaje que era necesario cumplir- Yoruichi y Soi se miraron confundidas y viendo como Shunsui se acercaba a la caja de controles en la pared y marcaba unos códigos- como les dije estarán solas y no tendrán ningún problema, la señora Matsumoto Rangiku les llamaran el día de mañana a las 12 del medio día por si necesitan algo, así que por favor estén pendiente de la llamada- de pronto el aire acondicionado fue bajando poco a poco- estén listas dentro de 4 días a las 12 del medio día vendré por ustedes.

Como es que Rangiku dio instrucciones de esto y porque- pregunto Soi al ver que el castaño ya buscaba la salida y él se detuvo en la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

Señora, no mate al mensajero- dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo- espero sus ropas sean ligeras y frescas, porque el aire acondicionado se volverá a activar hasta pasado mañana- Yoruichi y Soi hicieron una cara de extrañeza pues no alcanzaban a entender- me disculpas señoras, hasta dentro de 4 días y disfruten su luna de miel- dijo el castaño y salió inmediatamente de la casa, de pronto después de unos instantes el aire acondicionado dejo de funcionar.

Pero que carajos- espeto la morena y Soi rápidamente salió tras Shunsui que ya había arrancado el auto y salía a toda marcha.

Soi entro a la casa y vio que la morena trataba de encender el aire con un poco de frustración pues el calor estaba comenzando a sentirse, sin contar que ya tenía mucha hambre- si lo sigues apretando de esa manera lo arruinaras- dijo Soi.

Yoruichi la miro seria y con molestia- en vez de estar ahí parada has algo y ayúdame a encenderlo- dijo con reproche la morena- dios este calor me matara.

Soi se acerco a la caja y la morena le dio paso, intento encenderlo pero le pedia ingresar una clave-esto es programado y sin la clave nada se puede hacer- dijo con molestia la peli azul- juro que Rangiku me va a oír.

¡Increíble!- exclamo la morena y suspiro, esto parecía comenzar con el pie izquierdo y sobretodo ya tenía hambre- vamos a comer- dijo y comenzó a buscar el comedor.

Soi cerró la caja de controles y apoyo la cabeza contra ella- dios ten piedad de mi, por favor- dijo y después de un largo suspiro para calmar su molestia fue tras la morena para comer.

El almuerzo fue delicioso para la morena y la peli azul, aun con la incomodidad del ambiente pues la temperatura estaba sintiéndose muy elevada, habían abierto las ventanas para ver si el aire les ayudaba a menguar el calor y después de un rato Yoruichi había optado por irse a poner ropa más ligera y fresca, Soi por su parte inspeccionaba la casa y podía notar que solo había una habitación y una cama, los muebles no eran cómodos para dormir por si acaso a la morena se le encaprichaba que no durmiera con ella, pero esta vez iba a hacer valer su posición como esposa, cada que pensaba en todo los problemas que parecían aumentar en la dichosa luna de miel que más bien parecía de hiel, deseaba tener a su amiga frente a ella y…sabía que ella tenía buenas intenciones y deseaba que se arreglaran pero hacer esto, Soi vio por el ventanal del segundo piso, Yoruichi estaba camino a la playa y no pudo evitar enarca una ceja al ver el lindo traje de baño de una sola pieza que cargaba con un pareo amarrado a su cadera, su caminar era hipnotizante y ella podía sentir como el calor parecía incrementarse y sus mejillas que al instante se tornaron rojizas, sacudió sus pensamientos y trato de guardar la compostura…definitivamente las cosas no estaban comenzando bien.

La morena era amante de la playa y aunque las cosas no parecían muy favorecedoras ella iba a disfrutar de la playa aunque todo lo demás fuera un desastre, sabía que Soi prefería el campo y la montaña y que posiblemente ahora estaría molesta o maldiciendo a los dioses o en todo caso a Rangiku, podía decir que ahora que se encontraba deleitándose de las olas del mar y caminar en la orilla de la playa dejando que sus pies sean bañadas por el agua salada, meditaba en lo diferente que hubiese sido una luna de miel antes de que pasara lo que paso con Tia Halibel, pero no podía negar que ella también tenía una parte de culpa pues por alguna tonta razón o un capricho había hecho que Soi dejara de intentar arreglar las cosas, suspiro su matrimonio había comenzado con muchos problemas y gente que les había afectado, primero Kisuke y ahora la zorra de Tia pero lo más lamentable era que ellas habían permitido que ellos le afectaran.

Soi se había cambiado a un short y un camiseta más ligera, el calor era insoportable solo esperaba que en la noche el clima se pusiese más fresco, ahora debía ir a la playa y ver que Yoruichi estuviese bien, era cierto que no había nadie pero eso no significaba que la dejaría sola o no cuidaría de ella, al llegar a la playa no pudo evitar tomar asiento bajo una palmera y ver como la morena disfrutaba del mar, tanto problema y molestia le habían hecho olvidar lo hermosa que era Yoruichi ella tenía un cuerpo envidiable, exquisito y su piel morena era como un tentador chocolate que posiblemente se derretiría en su boca, la peli azul bufo sonoramente esos pensamientos no le ayudarían a bajar el calor más bien lo aumentaban debía de estar calmada y no dejar que su excitación y el deseo por su mujer la dominaran porque aunque lo deseara y lo quisiera la morena no deseaba contacto físico alguno con ella y debía respetarlo por mas que se consumiera por dentro.

Yoruichi estaba disfrutando del baño el agua estaba fresca y el sol estaba bajando, había visto que Soi Fong se encontraba en la orilla sentada después de verla llegar y podía sentir su mirada observándola con intensidad y de una manera un tanto extraña se sentía acalorada y hasta excitada, la morena se hundió bajo el agua para tratar de calmar el calor que parecía encenderse en su interior al emerger bajo el agua suspiro, no debía de pensar en sexo y menos cuando las cosas entre ella y Soi estaban tambaleándose, aun así podía recordar ese día que hicieron el amor, el tacto delicado de su esposa y la forma en que sus cuerpos se unieron en una danza sensual, como era que podía estar lejos de su cuerpo de sus besos, de su tacto, realmente era una tonta.

Luego de una ducha fría y de vestirse con un pequeño short y una camiseta la morena salió directo a la cocina, Soi ya se encontraba ahí y estaba parada frente al microondas, quizá esperando que la comida terminara de calentar las sobras del medio día, pues aunque habían comido lo que estaba preparado había sido demasiada y ellas optaron por guardar y recalentar para la cena, obviamente mañana la morena tendría que cocinar pues Soi odiaba hacerlo, de pie a la entrada de la cocina podía rememorar el instante en que salió del mar y llego junto a Soi que al momento de verla llegar cerca de ella se puso de pie y le tendió una toalla sus dedos se rozaron y la morena pudo jurar que un estremecimiento paso por su columna vertebral, pero lo que más le gusto fue ver que Soi parecía sonrojada y aunque podía ser por el sofocante calor no pudo evitar sentir que también era por ella, el sonido del microondas la saco de sus pensamientos y vio como Soi sacaba la comida y comenzaba a servirla en los platos para luego los colocarlos en la mesa, Yoruichi se acerco y fue directo a la refrigeradora tomo una botella de jugo y la llevo a la mesa.

La cena llevo con mucha cordialidad y silencio, Soi había abierto la puerta de la cocina y las ventanas porque el calor aun era un poco molesto y casi al terminar la cena la morena hablo- no hay televisión verdad- pregunto a la peli azul que no levanto su vista.

No, no hay- dijo de forma monótona- el teléfono tampoco sirve de algo, intente llamar y me pide el numero clave para poder hacer la llamada- suspiro sonoramente.

Puedes disfrutar de la playa- dijo la morena tentativamente aunque sabía que era inútil, pero necesitaba que Soi estuviera un poco mansa para ver como harían para dormir.

Soi levanto su vista ante el comentario de la morena y frunció el ceño- se que te encanta la playa Yoruichi, pero para mí este no es un buen momento para disfrutar de la playa- suspiro al ver el rostro de la morena que denotaba un poco de molestia- pero lo intentare- dijo y se levantó del comedor para llevar su plato al fregadero y se dispuso a lavarlo- mañana yo hare el desayuno- dijo rápidamente- tu encárgate del almuerzo.

Yoruichi la vio extrañada- segura de eso- pregunto la morena- se que no te agrada y no se te da la cocina.

Soi sonrió- cierto, aunque tampoco soy tan inútil- se encogió de hombros- puedo improvisar- Soi, seco sus manos y comenzó su camino hacia la habitación mientras la morena comenzaba a lavar sus platos.

Llegando a la habitación y la vio más de cerca sintió un poco de desilucion, en la tarde cuando Shunsui se las había mostrado ella se había quedado en la puerta mientras Yoruichi había visto la decoración de cerca, suspiro si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas el mar, la cena y todo lo demás no importaran y ellas estuvieran haciendo el amor sin descanso y de tomas las maneras posibles, la peli azul llevo sus dedos al puente de la nariz y cerro sus ojos- porque de pronto mi mente solo llega a este punto- recrimino Soi Fong con fastidio a sí misma, comenzó a recoger las velas repartidas en la habitación con cuidado y las coloco en una pequeña mesa a un lado de la habitación, miro hacia la cama aun los pétalos permanecían intactos, dejaría que Yoruichi dispusiera de eso y ella iría a tomar una ducha fría, hoy después de tres días iba a dormir junto a su esposa quisiera la morena o no, y lo menos que quería era que por alguna imprudencia de su parte o una mala jugada de sus hormonas que Yoruichi terminara echándola de la habitación.

La morena subió a la habitación con un poco de cautela, podría ser que Soi estuviera cambiándose o en todo caso envuelta en una sexy toalla y con su cabello azulado goteando agua por sus hombros desnudos deslizándose por su espalda hasta llegar a…dios Soi tenía un buen trasero- calma Yoruichi- dijo para sí cerrando sus ojos y respirando para controlar su imaginación y la súbita excitación, tres días sin el toque amoroso de Soi y de su tacto estaban haciendo mella en ella, ahora se preguntaba cómo es que Soi podía estar tranquila o soportarlo, la morena frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento…comenzó a caminar hacia la cama y comenzó a recoger los pétalos dispersos por toda la cama, cuando Soi apareció saliendo del cuarto de baño, llevaba un bóxer gris y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color y secando levemente su cabello con la toalla, su piel aun mantenía una que otra gota de agua quizá para aun mantener la frescura en su cuerpo, pero la morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y que eso le pareciese extremadamente sexy, aun así aparto su mirada y trato de que su mente olvidara que deseaba pasar su lengua por esos hombros, el cuello y todo el cuerpo de su esposa para calmar el ardor que estaba sintiendo en su interior, luego de colocar los pétalos en un cenicero, comenzó a prepararse para dormir y vino el momento que ella no deseaba.

Donde dormirás- pregunto la morena con total calma.

Soi bufo levemente y se puso frente de ella con la cama separándolas- donde mas, acá contigo- respondió con total naturalidad.

Eso es inaceptable y lo sabes- dijo la morena- te dije que necesito mi espacio.

Por si no te has fijado esta es la única habitación del lugar y la única cama, los muebles de la sala y la estancia no son nada cómodos para dormir-declaro la peli azul con ahincó- este será mi lado y ese será el tuyo- señalo Soi con total determinación- con eso no debe haber ningún problema, yo respetare tu espacio ya que es lo que desea la princesa- dijo con sorna.

La Morena la miro seria y con un poco de molestia ante el mote utilizado por Soi- bien, así será entonces- dijo la morena y se dispuso a dormir, aun cuando el calor no parecía bajar un poco.

Soi por su parte fue y apago la luz, como lo había dicho tomo su lugar en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y al instante Yoruichi se movió un poco molesta a su lado dándole la espalda, obviamente para la peli azul era un indicio que había presionado demasiado los botones de la morena, solo esperaba que lo que acababa de suceder no fuera algo tan trascendental para que el día de mañana sea un choque constante entre ellas, por su parte Yoruichi no podía creer que Soi pudiese ser tan mandona y tonta, que se creía con eso de tu lado y el mío…como si fuese a dormir con cualquier mujer donde estaba la joven Fong que se ponía nerviosa ante la cercanía o coqueteos de ella, cualquiera en su posición estaría ansiosa, deseosa y feliz de …bien mañana le iba a mostrar quien era Yoruichi Shihōin y que a ella nadie se le resiste.

* * *

saludos a todos...


	25. Chapter 25

Hola lectores, antes que nada quiero como siempre agradecer a quienes han estado desde el principio de esta historia hasta el extenso final. sus reviews han sido un aliciente para continuar y muchas veces me hicieron sonreír y pensar que al menos esta loca cabeza imaginativa que tengo pueda ser de distracción y un poco de alegría para otros.

Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen la historia, la han puesto como favorita y a quienes en cada capítulo se tomaron el tiempo para saludar, expresarse y comentar sobre sus especulaciones, enojos y esperanzas con los personajes.

jScarlet, (elizz sg), caesaragusta, Yorusoi, Eva, FongShihouin, RednightR2R1, Mariana Rosas, susurro Nocturno, paolacelestial, Aly, Elizabeth, hinata01,F-taicho, estefa94, anonimus….

Si yo escribiese todo lo que me motiva, por ahora solo escribiría cursilerías y lemon (jaja sorry)

Nunca creí que mis palabras pudiesen transmitir algo o en todo caso mostrar algo más que un poco de imaginación y una mente perversamente inquieta, no imagine que mis palabras pudieran llegar al cielo….a ese cielo que quiero, a mi cielo. Este capítulo final es para ti.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA…**

Si a usted no le agrada el yuri, pero ha llegado hasta aca…creo que eso es bueno.

Si usted es muy pudorosa y cree que le pueden sangrar los ojos o en su defecto caer con infarto por los conceptos vertidos en este capítulo, le recomiendo abstenerse de leer este final, pero si le vale madres y quiere leer el final…pues disfrútelo.

Me disculpo de antemano si es demasiado información para sus mentes e imaginación, espero en verdad no ofender o dañar sensibilidades o virtudes intactas…espero mis lectoras no sean niñas menores de edad…y si lo son, pues no tomen ejemplo.

Después de joder tanto…les dejo a su consideración El FINAL.

* * *

**CAPITULO 23 FINAL –C**

La mañana había llegado y con eso un nuevo día, segundo día de "luna de miel" y las cosas parecían tornarse más crispadas entre la pareja, cada quien tratando la situación a su manera, pero parecía que el ambiente y las condiciones en las cuales se encontraban no ayudaban para nada, una muestra de eso había sido la noche anterior la escasa ropa de cada una y la poca brisa que circulaba en la habitación no ayudaban a bajar el calor que se sentía en el ambiente, sin contar el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos eso había sido un poco molesto, incomodo y exasperante, les había costado conciliar el sueño y cuando cada una lo hizo al despertar la morena pudo sentir una leve frustración consigo misma pues estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Soi, dejando entrever que entre la noche ella había sido quien busco inconscientemente el contacto de su esposa, pero con lo sucedido la morena había tenido suerte al ser ella la primera en despertar y al hacerlo dejo rápidamente el contacto, luego de calmar la sorpresa de su despertar no pudo evitar mirar a Soi tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y su cuello, la morena se mordió el labio su esposa parecía tan calma y tan inocentemente dormida que daban ganas de despertarla con un buen beso o en todo caso asaltándola sexualmente, pero el movimiento de la peli azul que anunciaba que pronto podía a despertar hizo que la morena volviera a recostarse en su lado de la cama y olvidara sus perversos pensamientos para hacerse la dormida mientras que Soi Fong despertaba con un maldito e incomodo calor en todo su cuerpo aun cuando hace unos minutos podía decir que el calor parecía cómodo y placentero hoy le causaba molestia e irritación.

Soi miro al otro lado de la cama, la morena parecía estar en la misma posición que había tomado la noche anterior, quizá molesta por la situación o por compartir la cama con ella, ante ese pensamiento la peli azul podía sentir un poco de molestia, realmente Yoruichi no quería tenerla cerca o solo estaba comportándose como una caprichosa berrinchuda, quizá Shiro tenía razón y necesitaba que le mostrara quien mandaba, suspiro y trato de calmarse eso no es lo que ella quería… o sí?

Soi se dispuso a levantarse, sí se quedaba ahí pensando o divagando capaz haría una tontería como tomar a la morena y hacerle el amor hasta que se le quitara lo caprichosa, se levanto y fue directamente al cuarto de baño para tomar su respectiva ducha fría pues a su parecer el calor parecía aumentar en vez de menguar y lo peor era que el aire acondicionado se encendería hasta mañana, solo esperaba no hacer combustión instantánea, ante esto solo esperaba tener a Rangiku de frente para decirle un par de cosas. Después de la ducha y cambiarse de ropa se fue directamente a preparar el desayuno, haría lo que sabía podía hacer y le quedaban muy bien Hot Cake y un poco de fruta, el respectivo café para ella y un poco de leche para la morena.

Por su parte Yoruichi levantada y duchada estaba decidiendo que atuendo podía causar una impresión muy importante para Soi, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que amaba a su esposa, ayer se había propuesto el mostrarle que ella podía llevar al límite del deseo y de nervios a cualquier persona, no por gusto le habían apodado la diosa de las pasarelas cuando era modelo y aunque no le agradaba usar esos trucos sucios o artimañas contra su esposa ahora le iba a enseñar que podía ser más apasionada y deseable que Tia Halibel, luego de escoger su escaso y provocador atuendo que consistía en un bikini se miro al espejo sintiéndose satisfecha- papa tiene razón- suspiro sonoramente y sonrió- te mostrare la tigresa que llevo dentro- dijo para sí misma y salió hacia la cocina a tomar su desayuno y a dar unas pequeñas lecciones a la peli azul.

Soi terminaba de preparar la mesa esperando que la morena ya estuviese despierta o en todo caso ella tendría que ir a llamarle para que tomara el desayuno caliente, estaba tan ensimismada que no había notado que la morena ya se encontraba parada en la puerta del comedor observándola, Soi cargaba un Short color blanco con y una camiseta color azul de tirantes, obviamente dejaba mucha de su piel nívea al descubierto pero con el intenso calor que estaba haciendo era lo más lógico aunque la morena sonrió pues su atuendo era más que revelador, suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de que los grises y tormentosos ojos de su esposa vieran lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Yoruichi entro en la cocina con paso seguro y sonriente- buenos días- saludo y vio que Soi levantaba su vista y en el instante mismo que la vio pareció quedarse inmutada al ver el caminar coqueto de su andar para llegar hasta la mesa- el desayuno se ve delicioso- dijo con alegría la morena.

Mientras tanto Soi se obligo a poner control y sobretodo que su cerebro se conectara con su boca- buenos días- contesto casi balbuceante e inmediatamente la peli azul tomo a siento y trato de concentrarse en su desayuno para no ver a la persona que tenía enfrente- provecho- exclamo y comenzó a comer, una parte de ella se preguntaba si Yoruichi realmente pensaba andar en ese atuendo todo el día, levanto su vista hacia la morena- espero el desayuno sea de tu agrado- dijo tratando de mirarla a los ojos pero no pudo evitar bajar su mirada a los hermosos pechos de su esposa que estaban completamente abrazados por el sostén de un bikini color naranja.

Si, esta delicioso- dijo la morena con un tono sugerente mientras se llevaba una fresa a su boca y la comía de forma sensual, mientras veía como Soi la observaba o más bien evitaba hacerlo.

Soi trago un poco de su comida y podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba al muy descubierto y hermoso cuerpo de la morena, andar en ese bikini de dos piezas color naranja que daba contraste con su piel moka era una invitación a la vista y al tacto, pero lo más desbocado y fuera de control era su insana imaginación, obviamente este día iba ser muy caluroso pero no solo por el sol y la playa, si no por lo que la morena estaba provocando e incitando en el cuerpo de Soi.

Por su parte la morena no podía evitar pensar en la persona que estaba frente a ella, obviamente algo le había perturbado el verla así pero aun no parecía suficiente deseaba llevarla al borde y aun no sabía el porqué era como si quisiera romper con el autocontrol de su esposa y ver que sucedía, era un juego peligroso pero que mas daba la situación en la cual se encontraban no era la que deseaba y era tiempo de hacer algo drástico y fuera de lo común, que podía salir mal, cuál sería el resultado de todo ese juego de seducción, Yoruichi sonrió para sí misma de pronto se sentía deseosa y ansiosa de saberlo.

Después del desayuno Soi rápidamente fue por su libro, mientras la morena se había ofrecido a lavar los platos utilizados, jamás se había sentido tan alegre de ofrecerse a hacer una labor casera pero esta vez había sido tan diferente Soi estaba en el fregadero y ella se le había acercado por atrás e inclinándose un poco hasta que sus senos tocaran la espalda de su esposa y casi hablándole al oído se había ofrecido a hacerlo, la reacción de Soi había sido tan linda, sin poder evitarlo se había sonrojado desde la nuca hasta las orejas, aun así también ella no pudo evitar el sentirse afectada pues sus senos reaccionaron al sentir el roce de la espalda de Soi- diablos es un juego difícil- dijo para sí misma cuando lavaba los platos.

Soi paseaba por la estancia del segundo piso como león enjaulado, bufaba levemente y trataba de entender porque de pronto la morena parecía querer provocarla con su actuar, su cuerpo hermoso y delicioso color moka, con ese diminuto bikini que parecía decirle arráncame, movió su cabeza como negando darle cabida a sus pensamientos debía calmar su excitación y sus deseos su matrimonio no estaba en la mejor situación para dejarse llevar por el ímpetu y la pasión, ella amaba a Yoruichi no podía solo pensar en poseerla de manera tan posesiva y arrebatada como si fuera cualquier otra mujer, ella merecía su total respeto y adoración, se detuvo un momento cuando escucho que la morena le llamaba desde la estancia en la planta baja, suspiro largamente y tomo su pequeño libro dirigiendose a ver lo que la morena deseaba y a enfrentar ese cuerpo tentador que estaba haciéndole perder la sensatez.

Yoruichi estaba a los pies de las escaleras esperando a Soi, quería que le acompañara a la playa, así podrían regresar justo para que ella preparara el almuerzo y a su vez Soi estaría pendiente de la llamada que recibirían de Rangiku; según les había dicho el castaño hablaría a las doce en punto del medio día.

Unos minutos después Soi tomaba asiento en la orilla de la playa bajo una palmera e intento poner toda su atención a la lectura pero era por demás, sus ojos no podían evitar dirigirse de vez en cuando a su esposa, el cómo jugaba con las olas y parecía disfrutar del sol, el agua y del momento, por su parte Yoruichi estaba muy a gusto quería pasarla bien y lo estaba haciendo pues podía sentir la mirada de Soi posarse en ella a cada momento y cuando regresaba la miraba hacia donde ella estaba sentada rápidamente intentaba proseguir su lectura, pero en estos instantes la morena había decidido salir del agua y caminaba con paso decidió hacia la peli azul pues iba a sacarla de su lugar de confort, Soi no supo cómo pero de pronto Yoruichi venia hacia donde ella con su caminar hipnótico y no podía evitar mirar el vaivén de caderas, él como el agua resbalaba por toda la piel oscura era demasiado excitante a su parecer.

Soi, porque no vienes y tomas un pequeño baño- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Soi la miro casi embobada y con un poco de sorpresa pues no esperaba esa invitación, luego reacciono- sabes que no soy muy amante de la playa- dijo suavemente tratando de excusarse.

¡Ohh!, vamos afloja un poco- dijo la morena con una sonrisa coqueta- ven, relájate - tomo la mano de Soi haciendo que se levantara.

Soi se puso de pie y luego soltó la mano de la morena- déjame poner el libro en un lugar seco- dijo la peli azul y la morena comenzó su camino hacia la playa, Soi le siguió luego de colocar el libro en un lugar a salvo del agua y del viento- que afloje- bufo levemente- si sigues así no solo me relajare yo, si no que hare que te relajes tu de una manera poco ortodoxa- dijo para sí misma y fue tras la morena que ya había avanzado hacia el agua.

* * *

Eran las once con cuarenta minutos Yoruichi se había duchado luego de su rato en la playa junto a Soi, la verdad era que había sido un juego un poco peligroso, el sol, el mar y el cuerpo de su esposa cerca al de ella, como cuando eran más jóvenes había hecho una pequeña competencia de nado en el lado un poco más hondo del mar, luego las olas y los pequeños juegos de ahogamiento, las manos de Soi en su cintura realmente la estaban poniendo en un estado de excitación como nunca lo había estado, por lo que prefirió terminar la diversión y regresar a la casa, fue a la ducha y ahora estaba preparando el almuerzo, había decidido hacer salteado de verduras y de paso había preparado un coctel de camarones. Soi por su parte se encontraba cambiándose de ropa su piel se encontraba un poco bronceada por el pequeño juego tentador y peligroso que ella y la morena habían compartido, Yoruichi parecía querer estar tentándola o en todo caso provocarle, su atuendo, su actitud era como un estira y encoge y hasta este punto Soi no sabía si podía seguir controlándose, qué demonios debía de hacer o cual era la mejor manera de reaccionar, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba llegando al límite de su autocontrol.

La peli azul miro el reloj faltaban diez minutos para las doce, debía bajar a la estancia principal y esperar la dichosa llamada de Rangiku y ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para decirle un par de cosas, termino de cambiarse había elegido una camiseta blanca amplia pues no quería recibir el sol directamente y por supuesto un pequeño short color caqui, frunció el ceño ante su reflejo obviamente no era un atuendo tan provocador como el de la morena, pero era cómodo y fresco hoy en especial parecía que la actitud y el atuendo de su esposa era una invitación a rasgarlo, Soi puso los ojos y sonrió para sí misma…solo debía de respirar y controlarse, ella estaba acostumbrada a controlar sus más bajas pasiones, sentimientos y celos, pero extrañamente desde que comenzó ese viaje su control parecía tambalearse o querer salir de paseo, bajo las escaleras y fue cerca del dichoso aparato aun así no pudo evitar querer ir a la cocina para ver a su esposa ser una completa ama de casa.

Soi llego a la cocina y desde afuera el olor inundo sus fosas nasales del salteado que la morena preparaba, algo que a ella le encantaba en gran manera, al poner un pie en la puerta de la cocina se quedo ahí paralizada ante la visión que tenia justo enfrente, Yoruichi se encontraba frente a la cocina con cacerola en mano y una cuchara de madera en la otra, vestía un hermoso y diminuto vestido color blanco que le llegaba a los muslos, con el cual podía distinguir el color de su ropa interior y su sostén pues contrastaba con el vestido… negro algo que para la peli azul le parecía muy sexy , no supo cómo pero sus pies la llevaron de pronto cerca de la mesa, noto que casi estaba preparada para el almuerzo, vio que en el centro de la mesa una botella de vino enfriándose y dos copas, de pronto algo la sacos de sus pensamientos.

Quieres una copa- pregunto la morena casi cerca de ella.

Soi asintió y mientras la morena le servía de forma muy calificada el vino y le entregaba una copa, no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a bajo – gracias, la comida huele deliciosa- dijo Soi y tomo un sorbo, mientras miraba que Yoruichi caminaba hacia la nevera.

Saco unos pequeños recipientes con el coctel que había preparado- bueno ser modelo hace que aprendas a comer de forma ligera y deliciosa- le extendió a Soi su parte del coctel- esto es como un pequeño entremés- dijo guiñándole el ojo- espero te guste.

Soi se tomo lo que la morena le ofrecía y miro el pequeño recipientes y enarco una de sus cejas, de pronto la morena estaba frente a ella y al levantar su vista, la morena metió una pequeña cuchara en el coctel de la peli azul, tomo un poco para ofrecerlo y que comiese.- que…- dijo Soi un poco nerviosa.

Vamos come- dijo la morena con coquetería y una amplia sonrisa al ver como Soi se sonrojaba inevitablemente, pero en unos instantes pudo ver que la peli azul sonreía con suficiencia y sus ojos parecía tan gris como el cielo nublado antes de la tormenta.

Soi fue tomada por sorpresa cuando la morena le ofrecía un bocado de forma provocativa, primero se sintió avergonzada y su rostro dio evidencia de eso pero de en unos instantes ella cambio su actitud pues parecía que la morena parecía jugar el juego del gato y el ratón con ella, pero ella no era ningún ratón y eso se lo iba a mostrar, decidió cambiar de actitud y sonrió levemente a la morena, con lentitud acerco su boca a la cuchara y antes de tomarla se relamió los labios y tomo el bocado de forma lenta mirando a la morena a los ojos dorados que parecía resplandecer, dejo el cubierto saboreo y luego lo trago el bocado y suspiro sonoramente- esta delicioso Yoruichi- dijo sacando a la morena de su aturdimiento.

Oh, sí mm…gracias- dijo la morena y se giro rápidamente para comer de su coctel, Soi había hecho algo totalmente inesperado y muy provocador a su vez le había afectado su cuerpo de una manera interesante.

Debo ir al teléfono- dijo y salió de la cocina con su copa de vino y su coctel, mientras la morena iba directamente a la refrigeradora y bebía un sorbo de agua muy fría.

* * *

Eran las 12 con dos minutos cuando el teléfono sonó la morena estaba llegando a la estancia cuando vio que Soi tomaba el teléfono de manera un poco arrebatadora y no pudo evitar sonreír, posiblemente comenzaría su diatriba contra Rangiku y ella solo podía pensar que era con justa razón pues las condiciones del viaje eran un poco precarias y sin contar que de luna de miel no había nada.

_**Rangiku- espeto rápidamente Soi, mientras el auricular era receptora de su agarre apretado.**_

_**Soi- respondió la pelirroja poniéndose un poco seria- hablo para informarte que Shiro se encuentra muy bien y recuperándose, Retsu dice que si sigue así volverá a la normalidad lo más pronto posible, espero que lo de ustedes marche bien.**_

_**Soi quedo descolocada por un momento- gracias, se lo diré a Yoruichi- luego reacciono a lo que deseaba decir- Rangiku que diablos es todo esto, como quieres que las cosas marchen bien- espeto algo molesta.**_

_**Cálmate o tendré que colgar- advirtió la pelirroja y al otro lado de la línea pudo escuchar que su amiga bufaba levemente- necesitan arreglar sus asuntos lejos, sin distracciones.**_

_**La peli azul cerró los ojos un instante- quiero que pongas el aire acondicionado y al menos hubiesen puesto un televisor- Yoruichi suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza Soi parecía una chiquilla poniendo quejas e inconformidades, por supuesto que ella estaba de acuerdo con algunas como de que un poco de televisión no le haría daño a nadie y el aire acondicionado era algo tan necesario con tanto calor, pero esa no era la mejor manera de pedirlo.**_

_**Tienes una mujer bella ahí mismo, no se para que quieres una televisión- espeto la pelirroja- ahora me pregunto, seguirás quejándote como una niña necia o tomaras acción para arreglar tu situación con Yoruichi- el silencio fue lo único que escucho porque Soi pensaba en que responder- bueno piénsalo, ahora pásame a Yoruichi.**_

_**Soi suspiro y miro hacia la morena- quiere hablar contigo- le dijo y le extendió el auricular a la morena que sonrió levemente, Soi por su parte fue a sentarse casi haciendo un puchero y se quedo meditando lo que la pelirroja le había dicho, no podía evitar mirar a Yoruichi ese diminuto vestido color blanco era una tentación en el cuerpo de la morena que desde ayer se le antojaba para poseerlo, recorrerlo y conocer cada curvatura, cada lunar, cada línea… sacudió sus pensamientos y odio a Rangiku por darle ideas.**_

_**Yoruichi preguntaba por su padre y por una parte podía sentirse aliviada, pero a la vez deseaba reclamar por su estancia poco cómoda en el lugar y sobretodo porque a su parecer Soi no estaba muy cómoda con ella y sobre todo con la situación- Rangiku, puedo preguntarte si- guardando un momento- crees que lo nuestro tenga arreglo.**_

_**Matsumoto Rangiku sonrió al otro lado del teléfono- quieres tu que se arregle- cuestiono a la morena y al no escuchar respuesta tomo para bien proseguir- si ella piensa que no la quieres cerca se mantendrá lejos porque te ama y porque es una tonta orgullosa, ahora respóndeme algo tu Yoruichi, acaso no se te antoja el romper ese orgullo tonto necio que ella posee- dijo como un reto para la morena.**_

_**Yoruichi en ese momento escuchaba atenta y miro hacia la peli azul que parecía pensativa, pero de pronto sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si las dos propusiesen el final de una guerra silenciosa- sí- respondió- me apetece romperlo- dijo con seriedad la morena y agrego- espero que el aire acondicionado funcione para mañana, adiós- la morena colgó rápidamente sin esperar la despedida de Rangiku.**_

* * *

Soi se quedo extrañada pues parecía que Yoruichi se había puesto demasiado seria de pronto, quería preguntar pero la morena caminaba hacia la cocina, al pasar a su lado pudo escuchar que hablaba con autoridad- el almuerzo está listo, será mejor comer antes de que se enfríe- dijo a Soi y prosiguió su camino.

Soi camino tras de ella y tomo asiento en el comedor mientras la morena parecía comenzar a servir la comida eran las doce con treinta minutos y el calor parecía más intenso Soi sentía gotas de sudor bajar por su espalda y vio que la morena estaba enrollándose el cabello en una cola alta, su piel brillaba con gotas de sudor la peli azul tomo su copa de vino de un trago, Yoruichi tomo los dos platos en sus manos y los llevo a la mesa puso en suyo en el asiento frente a Soi y luego camino para colocarse a la par de su esposa, se inclino levemente ante ella para poner el plato de comida frente a ella rozando levemente su pecho derecho en su brazo, era de las pocas veces que se acercaba de esa manera a Soi desde el problema con Tia, se separo un poco por acto reflejo y fue a su silla, mientras Soi había aferrado su brazo a la mesa para no tocar a Yoruichi, ella lo sabia hasta este punto lo que podía suceder si las cosas seguían así, de ahora en adelante seria como una carro en bajada y sin frenos.

Espero el almuerzo sea de tu gusto- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y vio que Soi asentía y tomaba un bocado con rapidez.

Soi tomo un bocado y lo saboreo, realmente era exquisito- esta delicioso Yoruichi- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y vio que la morena sonreía complacida, por supuesto que debía de ser delicioso si ella lo había preparado pensó, Soi sonrió internamente pensando en el postre que desearía comer sonrió internamente y miro a su esposa que comía su almuerzo y reparaba en ese diminuto vestido blanco y el sostén que hacía que sus pechos se vieran demasiado provocadores.

Yoruichi por su parte se sentía complacida, a Soi le agradaba el almuerzo y de paso había visto esa mirada intensa en sus orbes grises y de vez en cuando la sentía sobre ella, pero aun así parecía no tener mayor reacción y algo de ella sintió unas ganas de provocarla aun mas era un desafío a sí misma, el mismo que Rangiku le había lanzado, quería ver a Soi deseosa, ansiosa y olvidando su orgullo para que por fin las cosas entre ellas se arreglaran, era cierto que ella tenía culpa pero ahora estaba decidida a enmendar su error y haría lo que fuera para arreglarlo.

El almuerzo estaba terminando había estado delicioso, Soi había tomado tres copas de vino la primera con el coctel, la segunda para acompañar la comida y ahora para por el simple placer de beber algo fuerte y como no hacerlo con un vino tinto de una buena cosecha, Yoruichi había terminado su comida y recogido la mesa, Soi entrecerraba sus ojos mirando a su esposa mientras estaba en el fregadero la comida había sido interesante pocas palabras entre ellas, muchas miradas disparadas de la una a la otra, los pequeños roces de sus piernas debajo de la mesa y la sonrisa coqueta que la morena tenía en su rostro, Soi parecía una roca inamovible y en cierta manera eso había frustrado un poco los coqueteos y provocaciones de la morena, pero lo cierto era que por dentro la peli azul parecía estar a punto de explotar o consumirse en deseos y excitación, era casi doloroso pero ya era suficiente de tanto pensar la peli azul frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, camino hasta el fregadero para llevar la copa vacía.

Yoruichi lavaba los trastes con un poco de frustración Soi parecía no reaccionar y si había un poco de reaccionar no era lo suficiente o lo que ella esperaba, realmente la peli azul era tan orgullosa suspiro para sí, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percato de que Soi estaba llegando casi a su lado.

Soi puso su mano derecha en la cadera de la morena con suavidad, pudo sentir como ella se contraía y con voz suave le hablo- deja que ponga la copa- dijo muy cerca del cuello color moka, desde su posición podía sentir el perfume de la morena, coloco la copa en el fregadero y como acto reflejo llevo su mano libre al otro lado de la cadera de la morena que al instante abrió sus ojos sorprendida- todo estuvo delicioso Yoruichi- dijo Soi y atrajo a la morena a su cuerpo presionándolo al de ella.

Yoruichi se tenso al contacto pero se dejo hacer, la actitud de Soi estaba confundiéndola pero aun así espero para ver que hacía, si en algún caso ella no hacía nada mas, vería la manera de provocarla o en todo caso convencerla- gracias- dijo casi en un susurro- deseas algo mas- pregunto con un poco de agitación en su voz.

Soi deslizo sus manos hacia los muslos de la morena y hundió su rostro entre en cabello liliáceo de la morena para aspirar su perfume- quiero mi postre- dijo Soi con una voz profunda y cargada de excitación.

Yoruichi parecía no reaccionar o que pensar, la verdad es que dese el momento en que había sentido el tacto de la peli azul su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de forma muy receptiva y sus pensamientos y razonamientos parecían nublados por las sensaciones placenteras que el tacto de Soi le transmitía, aun así pudo balbucear una respuesta- no hice…postre- dijo y por inercia recostó su cuerpo en el de Soi, podía sentir que sus palpitaciones aumentaban y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, su cuerpo deseaba tanto las caricias de su esposa.

En un movimiento osado Soi no pudo evitar meter sus manos bajo el diminuto vestido y acariciar los muslos de la morena de manera más directa, podía sentir su ímpetu aumentar pero la respuesta de la morena fue un aliciente más y ahí mismo la peli azul no pudo evitar ser un poco arrebatada, de un movimiento rápido giro a la morena y como pudo la contramino contra la puerta de la refrigeradora el golpe fue leve pero la morena no pudo evitar que sus orbes dorados fueran tan intensos ante la sorpresa y la excitación que estaba sintiendo antes las acciones osadas y atrevidas, vio a Soi y sus ojos parecían más grises que de costumbre- Yoruichi- dijo la peli azul agitadamente- tu vestido, es tan tentador que quiero quitártelo- expreso con tono agitado, no hubo contestación o permiso de parte de la morena pues Soi ya estaba despojándola su vestido, para su esposa todo era nuevo y lo supo, ella no había fallado en sus provocaciones y coqueteos, la satisfacción por fin le llego, pero eso no era nada comparado para lo que estaba por venir.

Después de que Soi quitara de forma desesperada el precioso y provocativo vestido blanco de la morena, la visión de la mujer frente a ella fue como ser bendecida por los dioses, Yoruichi tenía un juego de sostén y pantis color negro Soi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo hermosa que le quedaba ese conjunto a su esposa, sus pechos estaban sujetos de tal manera en el sostén que era hipnotizante el ver como subían y bajaban con las respiración acelerada era hermoso, por su parte Yoruichi no se quedo atrás estaba deseosa de que su esposa la tomara ahí mismo y le hiciera el amor, deseaba tocar esa piel de porcelana y seguir viendo ese lindo y sensual sonrojo en su fino y delicado rostro, por lo que enrollo una de sus piernas en la cadera de Soi y la apego mas a ella para hacer contacto con su intimidad que ya presentaba signos de humedad, Soi gimió levemente al sentir el calor emanando entre las piernas de sus esposa sonrió para sí y sus manos comenzaron a subir por los costados del cuerpo moka de Yoruichi las dos se miraban con anticipación, deseo y pasión, Soi no pudo evitar que sus manos fueran a los pechos de sus esposa los acaricio despacio por encima del sostén- eres tan hermosa Yoruichi- dijo con voz ronca y los apretó levemente, pudo sentir como la morena apretaba sus hombros pues de ahí se sostenía, la morena no pudo evitar hundir un poco sus dedos en los hombros de Soi, estaba muy caliente y solo deseaba que su esposa la tomara de una vez por todas, pero Soi por ahora había tomado para bien liberarla de esa prenda infractora que no dejaba disfrutar a cabalidad de los senos de su mujer, al momento de sentir que sus senos quedaban expuesto Yoruichi pudo sentir como Soi se abalanzaba sobre ellos de forma urgente, ello no pudo evitar un sonoro suspiro y llevo una de sus manos a la cabellera azulada de su esposa para acariciarla, mientras disfrutaba de la sensaciones que Soi le hacía sentir, como acto reflejo ella comenzó a frotar su intimidad contra la peli azul ya que las atención y caricia de Soi la estaban llevando al límite, la morena deseaba tocar a su esposa sentir su cuerpo, su piel nívea pero de pronto Soi detuvo sus caricias y la miro directamente con una expresión indescifrable para la morena- ven- dijo de forma un poco mandona y con sus manos tomo las piernas de la morena para que las enrollara en su cintura y cargándola camino hasta llevarla hacia la mesa donde la sentó al borde de la misma.

Soi- dijo la morena con la respiración muy agitada y con un poco de confusión pues esperaba que fueran directamente a la recamara, pero no hubo más palabras o reclamo, mucho menos alguna explicación pues Soi había tomado sus labios en un beso caliente urgente y apasionado, la morena correspondió con la misma intensidad y en ese momento aprovecho para deslizar su lengua en el interior de la de su esposa, Soi al instante gimió satisfecha por la acción de la morena, a su vez deslizo sus manos por las caderas de su esposa hasta llegar a la única prenda que le impedía tener el cuerpo de su diosa completamente desnudo, la morena aun con sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de su esposa la aprisiono mas mientras la apegaba a ella lo mas que podía, por otro lado Soi deslizo sus manos hasta los glúteos de su esposa los cuales los apretó contra si haciendo que ella gimiera y terminara el beso, para tomar un poco de aire, Yoruichi sintió como Soi intentaba despojarla de su panti por lo cual se levanto levemente de la mesa para que Soi retirara esa última prenda, estaba muy caliente todas las acciones de la peli azul la estaban llevando al borde, su ímpetu, su arrebato y deseo, era como si toda la pasión contenida salía de pronto dejándola en una nebulosa de placer y excitación, de pronto ella estaba boca arriba con la espalda recostada en la mesa, a unos centímetros de su cabeza se encontraba la hielera con el vino, había sido bueno limpiar la mesa uno minutos antes.

Soi comenzaba el camino desde las piernas hasta su intimidad, besos sensuales y lentos, las manos pálidas deslizándose sobre las piernas esbeltas y tersas, llego hasta sus caderas y como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte hundió su rostro en la intimidad de la morena que se arqueo al sentir el aliento y la lengua de sus esposa que comenzó por prodigarle un inmenso placer que le recorría desde la puntas de sus dedos, pasando su columna vertebrar, si seguía de esa manera urgente y desenfrenada muy pronto le haría explotar de placer.

Soi entre las piernas de su esposa no daba descanso al sexo de la morena, su aroma, su sabor, la humedad persistente, no podía creer lo que se había estado perdiendo todas esas sensaciones que le transmitía el cuerpo de la morena la tenían al borde del placer no solo por los constantes y sonoros gemidos de la morena o por el embriagante olor a sexo, si no porque era sabedora que era ella la causante del placer de la morena, sus manos aun en los muslos maduros fueron trasladadas al vientre plano de su esposa y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras sentía la urgente necesidad de devorar toda la intimidad de Yoruichi, no tardo mucho en saber que su esposa ya estaba cercana a su orgasmo, por lo que acelero el movimiento de su lengua y llevo sus manos a los pechos de la morena para sentirlos y de vez en cuando apretarlos de forma urgente, esta al instante gimió en voz alta, pocos instantes después la peli azul pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su esposa se agitaba con pequeños espasmos y gritaba su nombre, el orgasmo había llegado y de pronto el se sintió más que satisfecha.

Yoruichi no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder aun en su nube de placer y embriagada por el orgasmo, su respiración agitada y sus jadeos constantes, sus sentidos rebasados por el placer que la inundo, aun era consciente de lo que había pasado y ahora no podía creerlo y parecía casi inverosímil, Soi la pequeña niña retraída, amorosa, tímida, prudente, había mutado a una dominante, pasional, lujuriosa, sus ansias, la urgencia y la forma en que sabía que tocar o que hacer para llevar su cuerpo al borde del orgasmo el cual había sido sorprendente, agitada y sudorosa extendió su mano para tomar la botella de vino y dio un sorbo mientras sentía que Soi subía sobre su cuerpo desnudo y llegaba hasta su rostro, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y su mirada destellaba pasión, como acto reflejo la tomo del cuello atrayéndola hacia su boca y la beso dándole un poco del vino que aun tenía en su boca, un beso donde el sabor del vino, el sabor de la intimidad de Yoruichi se mezclaron hasta dejarlas sin aliento.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, las respiraciones de cada una habían vuelto a su estado normal aunque aun persistía el sudor en sus cuerpos y el calor, recostadas en la mesa la morena boca arriba y Soi a su lado, el silencio reinaba en el comedor por unos momentos hasta que de pronto Soi se inclino sobre el cuerpo color moka y paso uno de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo para abrazarlo, coloco su cabeza en el cuello de la morena y cerró los ojos unos instantes- perdóname Yoruichi- su voz era ronca y un poco quebrada- te amo y eres la única mujer con la que deseo estar, la que hace que pierda el control, nunca antes y hasta hoy ha habido alguien que quiera a mi lado más que a ti.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas ante las palabras de su esposa y de manera más espontanea le abrazo con anhelo de no soltarle más, la excitación anterior y la satisfacción no eran nada comparado a lo que ahora sentía pues todo era maravilloso, no había dudas que Soi la amaba de una manera tan profunda, apasionada, tierna y también la deseaba como mujer, como esposa su amor era completo, cuerpo, alma y mente- Soi…- dijo suavemente y no hubo más palabras o explicaciones, porque la morena había tomado a su esposa en un beso apasionado y enternecedor, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero aun así debieron dejar el contacto para tomar aire, luego las dos comenzaron a prodigar pequeños besos junto a perdón y disculpas de parte de la morena….. Así pasaron hasta que sintieron la incomodidad de donde se encontraban.

Luego de la ducha demasiado larga de parte de la pareja pues la morena había decidido que era su turno de satisfacer el deseo por su esposa, aprovecharon el lugar para volver a demostrar su amor y terminar sacar todo el deseo contenido que al parecer habían guardado después de tantos años, luego de tanta demostración de cariño, pasión y sobretodo potencia sexual Yoruichi se encontraba en la habitación mientras que Soi había bajado a limpiar la cocina, más específicamente la mesa y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de satisfacción había hecho algo osado, a la vez algo que deseaba y la respuesta de Yoruichi fue más que placentera y en la ducha...no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su esposa era una diosa y ella la iba a adorar toda la vida.

La noche había llegado, la feliz y reconciliada pareja estaban comiendo las sobras del almuerzo y cosas ligeras como fruta, Soi estaba con su libro mientras la morena estaba recostada en sus piernas charlaban de vez en cuando y por fin pudieron aclarar las dudas o lo que cada una deseaba saber o arreglar, Yoruichi podía resentir un poco la actividad física de la tarde, pero no podía negar que su cuerpo ardía en deseo por el tacto de la peli azul, no entendía como de la noche a la mañana solo deseaba hacer el amor con Soi, quizás había sido su actitud en la cocina, sonrió para sí misma al recordar lo linda que reacciono y se vio en la ducha cuando ella tomo la iniciativa, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Porque sonríes así- pregunto Soi.

La morena se sonrojo levemente- los días anteriores habían sido muy difíciles- dijo la morena y vio que Soi ponía su característico ceño- creo que a pesar de las incomodidades y todo la luna de miel ha sido la mejor idea de papa y Rangiku.

Soi sonrió y suspiro- lo sé, creo que deberé perdonarle la vida a Rangiku- sonrió y la morena comenzó a reír.

Si, debes perdonarle la vida- le dio un pequeño beso a los labios de su esposa- sería malo para Byakuchi no tener noche de bodas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Así pasaron su noche entre charlas, bromas, recuerdos, besos, caricias castas hasta que el cansancio las venció, al final ellas sabían que aun estaba el día de mañana para seguir con su luna de miel.

* * *

El tercer día de la luna de miel vario mucho considerablemente el despertar había sido un poco sexual entre la pareja ya que después de su respectivo descanso sus fuerzas renovadas, con su deseo intacto y en aumento habían hecho el amor y después de levantarse como una ocurrencia de la morena no tomaron ducha si no que fueron directamente a la playa. Soi podía decir que nunca había disfrutado tanto de la playa hasta ese día ya que su esposa se había encargado de hacerle pasar un buen momento y viceversa, todo entre ellas eran caricias, provocaciones, deseos, sus cuerpos parecían complementarse y fundirse, no cabía duda que hoy si era una luna de miel, no paraban de hacer el amor, parecían adolescentes controladas por sus hormonas.

Al regresar de la playa casi al medio día estaban un poco extenuadas, su actividad física parecía estarles pasando factura y no era demás Yoruichi ya había tomado el gusto por su esposa y cada vez deseaba mas de ella, mientras que Soi trataba de controlar su ímpetu y pasión cosas que con la morena le era difícil, al llegar a la casa pudieron sentir un alivio ya que el aire acondicionado había comenzado a trabajar, exactamente como el sujeto Shunsui les había dicho, extrañamente no tenían mucha hambre por lo que optaron por comer cosas ligeras, la morena se encargo de eso mientras Soi tomaba una ducha, luego ella fue y tomo la suya. Soi estaba en la cocina terminando de ver lo que comerían aunque casi todo estaba hecho ella opto por llevar todo a la sala pues ahí era más fresco y después de pasar una mañana en la playa, al momento en que la morena había bajado de la habitación la peli azul tenía todo listo para comer, al instante arrasaron con toda la comida pues no habían desayunado, fue romántico y lindo pues la uno se daba comida la una a la otra con besos, pequeñas caricias y charlas.

Deberíamos darles a Rangiku y Byakuya como una luna de miel parecida a la nuestra- dijo Soi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Yoruichi sonrió- no, Ginrei ya les dio ese regalo según me dijo papa- le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa.- además no creo que Byakuya sea tan osado como tú.

Jajaja- la peli azul comenzó a reír de manera que la morena nunca había visto y no entendía el porqué de la risa- lo siento amor- dijo Soi cuando vio que esta hacia un lindo y hermoso puchero- dime algo, antes hubieses pensado que yo era tan….

Caliente, apasionada, dominante y osada- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que la peli azul se sonrojara.

Bueno, eso- dijo más tímidamente- así que no puedes prever cómo puede ser Kuchiki.

Yoruichi le miro seria- que le sabes- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, pero al instante vio que su esposa bostezaba y prefirió olvidar el tema- ven debemos descansar un poco- dijo la morena y levanto a su esposa para ir juntas de la mano hacia la habitación.

Estando en la habitación apenas charlaron, la fatiga les había llegado de pronto y el ambiente fresco que ya poseía la casa por el aire acondicionado fue propicio para que se relajaran rápidamente, no escucharon el teléfono que sonó y sonó en la planta baja, la pelirroja llamo un par de veces más y luego opto por no hacerlo con la esperanza de que por fin las dos ya hubieran limado asperezas pues mañana regresaban a casa, pasaron toda la tarde durmiendo en un principio Soi había puesto su cabeza en el cuello de la morena y así se había quedado, pero al despertar las cosas eran tan diferentes pues la morena estaba agarrada de la cintura de su esposa y su cabeza en su pecho, la peli azul sonrió ampliamente hasta hace unos días ni dormían juntas y ahora ella podía asegurar que haría todo lo posible porque el resto de sus despertares fuesen con ella.

Soi Fong sonrió al sentir unas pequeñas caricias en su estomago- que piensas- pregunto la morena con una voz somnolienta.

En que te amo y quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de tu vida- dijo Soi con total convicción, que al instante la morena se incorporo levemente para darle un amoroso beso en los labios.

La morena termino el beso y coloco su frente en la de su esposa que aun tenía los ojos cerrados- yo quiero hacerte feliz por lo que nos queda de vida amor- dijo una sonriente Yoruichi- ahora debo levantarme y ver que hare de cenar.

Soi sonrió y suspiro- bien ve…yo mmm me quedo un rato mas en cama y luego bajo- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

La cena fue ligera y para variar un poco romántica, la morena sabía que era su última noche de su luna de miel e hizo que la cena fuese un detalle especial pues preparo sushi que acompaño con vino, Soi por su parte había bajado casi cuando ella deseaba ir para cambiarse de ropa, Soi tenía un pantalón de tela y una blusa ligera con tirantes, todo de color blanco, la morena había optado por utilizar un vestido del mismo color era ligeramente elegante pero su tela era muy ligera, las dos parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo ya que su vestimenta era un poco elegante y fresca, cenaron, charlaron y sonrieron.

Luego fueron al patio un rato caminaron a la orilla de la playa y se quedaron abrazadas bajo las estrellas que de apoco parecía que se apagaban pues el cielo se encaprichaba cubriendo todo de un gris que auguraba lluvia, después de un buen rato optaron por regresar a casa, Soi fue directamente a la recamara mientras las morena cerraba la puerta de la cocina y todas las ventanas de la planta baja, se imaginaba que Soi haría lo mismo en la recamara y la pequeña estancia, después de hacer todo eso apaga las luces y subió hacia la recamara, Soi Fong estaba parada frente a la puerta esperándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso, miro la estancia y efectivamente todo estaba completamente cerrado y podía divisar que el cielo parecía inundando por el gris y a la distancia el cielo era surcado por relámpagos y truenos, pronto la lluvia llegaría donde ellas, suspiro y cuando volvió su camino a la habitación Soi ya estaba frente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa entre tímida y nerviosa, cosa que hizo que se extrañara y a la vez ella se pusiese nerviosa, Soi parecía cambiante en la intimidad pues cuando la había tomado en la cocina había sido muy osada y dominante, pero en el baño había sido deliciosamente sumisa, ese contraste la ponía muy alerta y a la vez deseosa de saber cómo sería la próxima vez que intimaran, Soi suspiro y la tomo de su mano.

Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo con un tono suave pero muy seguro, la morena sonrió y sus nervios se acrecentaron ante la anticipación de lo que su esposa le tenía preparado para sorprenderla, Soi la guio hasta la puerta de la habitación y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta un estruendoso relámpago surco el cielo haciendo que fallara la electricidad en la casa, todo se apago quedando a oscuras, la morena apretó un poco la mano de su esposa y esta a su vez la abrazo y sonrió en la oscuridad, aun le temes a los truenos y rayos- dijo con un poco de diversión.

Yoruichi suspiro- no te burles- dijo casi haciendo un puchero.

No lo hago, me parece muy tierno de tu parte- dijo la peli azul.

Yoruichi le beso rápidamente- yo no quiero ser tierna- dijo con un dejo de malicia.

Soi suspiro- créeme eres mucho más que eso- dijo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, al hacerlo la morena sonrió ampliamente porque el hecho de que estaban en la oscuridad daba un realce a la habitación que Soi había decorado con las velas que habían encontrado el primer día que había llegado, estaban puestas estratégicamente por toda la habitación dando iluminación leve y a la vez rodeando su cama, de ellas emanaba un olor delicioso muy sensual a su parecer.

Soi…- dijo un poco sobrecogida por la sorpresa y sobretodo porque no imagino que Soi estaría haciendo eso cuando subió, pero su corazón parecía dar latidos muy intensos, su esposa no solo era una exquisitez en la cama, sino que también era complaciente, romántica, detallista y muy sobre protectora.

Soi se coloco tras de la morena y la abrazo- esta es la última noche de nuestra luna de miel, se que al principio no lo parecía pero para mí este viaje y todo lo que nos ha traído hasta acá lo atesoro, no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido contigo y de ahora en adelante, prometo que te amare con toda mi alma, mi mente y cuerpo.

Yoruichi sintió una ganas enormes de abrazar a su esposa y no lo pensó tanto, se giro y tomo a la peli azul en una abrazo fuerte, apretado y lleno de tanto sentimiento- Soi te amo tanto- susurro en el oído de su esposa que al instante se tenso- muchas veces pensé que jamás podría estar contigo así como lo estoy ahora y sentir que nada importa más que tu y yo- no hubo más palabras porque la morena tomo a su esposa en un beso apasionado, amoroso y urgente, quería transmitirle todo lo que ella despertaba, el amor, el anhelo, la necesidad, la felicidad, la paz.

Soi correspondió el beso a su vez con sumo cuidado daba pasos hacia la cama, sin separarse del beso, al llegar cerca dejaron el beso por falta de aire, Yoruichi tenía una linda y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos parecían dos soles que al instante inundaron de calor y amor el corazón de Soi, que sonrió satisfecha de saber que las dos sentían lo mismo, las dos sin mediar palabras comenzaron de despojar de la ropa con lentitud la una a la otra, cada parte revelada y expuesta era besada y acariciada, quería reconocer sus cuerpos cada línea, cada curvatura, cada pequeño lunar, peca o simplemente memorizarse a través del tacto, los labios, los pequeños besos, luego de su pequeño ritual comenzaron a poner más atención de cosas en especifico como los senos, el cuello, las piernas, los muslos, el vientre, la espalda, el trasero, el calor las inundaba poco a poco y las caricias eran más urgidas y necesitadas, su tacto las estaba quemando, el deseo las estaba llenando y la necesidad de entregarse la una a la otra estaba desbordándolas, sus cuerpos se reconocían y se acoplaban de manera maravillosa, sus caricias eran las adecuadas y sus cuerpos reaccionaban de una forma tan normal como si siempre se habían pertenecido, como si su piel esperara el tacto especifico de la otra, los besos, las caricias, los roces, los gemidos todo era perfecto entre ellas, la entrega, el deseo y la necesidad de demostrar su amor de una manera más profunda, unieron su intimidad, y mirándose la uno a la otra se tomaron de la mano su unión en cuerpo y alma, termino con un beso que acallo los gemidos y jadeos por el placer que la una y la otra habían compartido.

Después de calmar sus respiraciones y tratar de calmar sus cuerpos extasiados, se prodigaban pequeños besos y caricias Sois suspiraba levemente con los ojos cerrados y la morena sonreía en el hueco del cuello de su esposa- eres mía- dijo en tono un poco posesivo la morena y le abrazo- al lado que sentía como latía el corazón de su esposa.

Lo soy- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- soy tuya y tu eres mía- dijo mirando a la morena que la tomo en un beso muy apasionado y caliente, fue así como pasaron parte de la noche amándose una y otra vez, era la última noche de su luna de miel y la iban a provechar, hace un momento habían hecho el amor como nunca, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, reconociendo sus cuerpos y lo que les gustaba en la intimidad, de ahora en adelante tendrían más noches para amarse, mas días para demostrarse su amor, las velas terminaron y ellas cayeron en el profundo sueño después de una noche en que se amaron como nunca.

* * *

La mañana fue un poco fría, para el gusto de Soi Fong pues la energía eléctrica había regresado y con ello el aire acondicionado, ellas estaban desnudas en la cama sin cubrirse por alguna sabana pues no parecían necesitarla, hasta que sintió la frescura de aire acondicionado, ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a su esposa como dios la trajo al mundo a su lado abrazándola, le beso la frente y tomo la sabana para cubrir sus cuerpos y seguir en esa cómoda posición.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando por fin estaban terminando de despertar y comenzaban las prisas de desayunar, arreglar las maletas y estar preparadas para cuando viniese el molesto y poco ortodoxo agente de viajes, Soi había hecho todo con paciencia y calma, luego de unos 25 minutos ya estaba todo listo por ahora solo esperaba a que su esposa terminase, estaba en la sala cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono, la morena venia con su maleta y al instante que Soi estaba por contestar ella opto por hablar- deja que yo conteste- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que la peli azul se quedase sin deseos de negarle nada, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente tanto que Soi puso los ojos ya que a su parecer quien llamaba era poco paciente.

_**Yoruichi tomo el teléfono- hola- dijo suavemente.**_

_**Por fin- dijo una exaltada Rangiku- Yoruichi todo está bien, ayer les llame pero no hubo respuesta y según el canal del tiempo hubo una tormenta el día de ayer.**_

_**Rangiku- llamo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su esposa rodaba los ojos al saber quien llamaba- ayer estábamos durmiendo.**_

_**Si pero…- hubo un leve silencio y luego- nooo- un pequeño grito- dime por favor que está todo bien entre ustedes.**_

_**Lo está- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y suspiro- como va la preparación de tu boda.**_

_**La boda- sonrió- lo de la boda hoy está perfecto ahora- suspiro- me alegro que ya estén bien, debes contarme todo.**_

_**Creo que será cuando podamos vernos, no tienes que ir a tu despedida de soltera- pregunto la morena.**_

_**Lo sabías- pregunto la pelirroja- si una reunión con familiares y pocos amigos de lo cual debo reclamar que no estén ustedes dos acá- suspiro- hasta esa pequeña amargada que tienes como esposa.**_

_**Yoruichi negó con la cabeza- también ella te extraña Rangiku- dijo la morena y su esposa puso cara de desagrado- que te parece si te quedas hoy en la noche en la mansión junto a nosotros.**_

_**No, en verdad no quiero interrumpir su reconciliación y todo eso- dijo Rangiku con seriedad.**_

_**No te preocupes por eso- dijo la morena- que descansemos y tomemos las cosas con calma nos viene muy bien, así que te esperamos en la noche.**_

_**Con lo que me acabas de decir fue suficiente para convencerme de que me quedare esta noche con ustedes, recuerda que Shiro sale hoy del hospital.**_

_**Lo sé, pasaremos por el al hospital- dijo sonriente- gracias por todo Rangiku.**_

_**Esta vez debo decir que no lo hubiese logrado sin ayuda, pero eso lo contare cuando estemos frente a frente- la pelirroja sonrió- hasta en la noche.**_

_**Hasta la noche- dijo la morena con una sonrisa y a la vez viendo que su esposa le miraba con una cara interrogante, colgó el teléfono y fue directamente hacia ella para darle un cálido y profundo beso.**_

* * *

A las doce en punto Kyōraku estaba tocando la puerta del lugar, Yoruichi y Soi ya estaban listas, antes de todo habían ido a dar un último paseo por la playa y habían almorzado, charlaban sobre sus esperanzas juntas y el futuro, sobre los amigos, familia y la empresa, de paso aclararon lo que había sucedido con Tia Halibel y con Kisuke y todos los problemas que ellos directamente les habían causado prometiendo que no dejarían que ellos le afectaran de una forma tan directa, obviamente Yoruichi no podía obviar su odio a Tia por mucho que las cosas ya estuviesen arregladas con su esposa.

El viaje fue rápido, Shunsui no necesito mucho para ver desde el primer momento que la pareja por fin había limado sus asperezas y que estabas más felices que nunca el viaje de regreso fue calmado y rápido.

Después de aterrizar y de esperar su transporte, Yoruichi y Soi habían tomado la decisión de ir directamente al hospital para después ir a casa, mañana seria la boda de Byakuya con Rangiku y las dos habían acordado en que la pelirroja pasara la noche en la mansión junto a ellas para informarse de primera mano de cómo se habían arreglado, la pareja llego al hospital saludaron a Shiro y a su vez le agradecieron por el viaje, Shiro pudo ver que todo había salido muy bien su hija sonreía de nuevo y Soi parecía más relajada aun con su manera controlada de ser

Luego de unos instantes la peli azul dejo a padre e hija juntos para charlar, mientras ella iba a tramitar el alta que al parecer ya estaba listo desde mucho antes que llegaran salieron del hospital con instrucciones muy especificas para las siguientes dos semanas, pues aunque Shiro había evolucionado mejor de lo que Unohana lo esperado y según había dicho después de esas dos semanas el podría si lo deseaba volver al trabajo y de paso volver a tener su vida normal, sin fatigas y sin muchos cuidados.

En la mansión todos los sirvientes esperaban la llegada de sus señores, todo fue revitalizante y diferente, luego de la llegada de Rangiku y su molesto sequito de maletas según lo había dicho Soi Fong para molestarla, la cena fue muy amena, Rangiku contaba como anécdota como habían planeado la luna de miel entre Lisa, Nanao y ella, para sorpresa de Soi y de Yoruichi que al final de todo pensó en que les daría un bono especial, sin que su esposa se diera cuenta, después de que Shiro fue a descansar las tres habían quedado solas y la historia de la luna miel comenzó, Yoruichi contaba con un poco de diversión las molestias de Soi y a la vez sus propias molestias, pero comenzó la narración mas privada de cómo las cosas habían sido llevadas hasta el momento crucial, Soi se sonrojaba profusamente cosa que daba pauta a las burlas de Rangiku, después de mucho molestar y hablar también sobre la dichosa boda estaban listas para descansar.

En la habitación Soi y Yoruichi estaban listas para dormir, había sido muchas emociones, vivencias y hasta ahora comenzaban a sentir que su matrimonio era lo mejor que les podía haber dado la vida, Soi tomo su lugar en la cama y sin perder tiempo la morena la abordo en un abrazo y un pequeño beso, que ella respondió con total naturalidad. Un beso amoroso sin nada de pretensiones delicado y lleno de sentimiento, ya estaban en casa y de ahora en adelante su vida juntas comenzaba de verdad y en buenos términos, sin miedos o cosas inconclusas, apagaron las luces y durmieron abrazadas, no bastaba nada más que el tenerse la una a la otra y escuchar la paz que traía el sentirse, el escuchar sus corazones latiendo al unisonó, como lo habían dicho en la luna de miel ya habrían mas noches de amor, de entrega y pasión.

* * *

La boda seria cerca del Santuario de Jishu el cual era dedicado al dios del amor que estaba muy cerca del templo de Kiyomizu, como era sabido para todos miembros de la familia Kuchiki las bodas deberían ser de manera tradicional, los invitados eran personas muy influyentes y tradicionales, la elegancia, seriedad y buenas costumbres parecían refulgir en ese lugar y en la ceremonia, todo el ambiente era solemne Soi y Yoruichi se encontraban muy cerca de ellos contrayendo las nupcias, Rangiku llevaba un hermoso kimono blanco adornado con un pequeño tocado en su cabello, Byakuya llevaba un Kimono negro muy elegante, la escena muy tradicional pero Soi y Yoruichi podían percibir el amor, el deseo y el anhelo en cada uno de ellos, sus miradas anhelantes de ser uno…Soi de pronto miro a la morena que al sentir la mirada de su esposa le miro de regreso y le sonrió, los votos comenzaron y ellas se tomaron de la mano discretamente, como si en sus corazones ellas hicieran un recuerdo de sus votos, no supieron cómo ni cuándo pues estaban en su mundo, perdidas en su mirada y el calor que provocaban sus manos unidas, cuando se escucho el final de la ceremonia con las últimas palabras del monje diciendo que ya eran marido y mujer.

Luego de uno minutos la pareja salía del lugar y eran felicitados discretamente, ahora todos subían a sus vehículos que los llevarían al Hotel Park Hyatt Tokyo, la recepción seria en su forma elegante y con poco escándalo aun así todos iban ansiosos, hasta Yoruichi y Soi que parecían más enamoradas que nunca, llegando al hotel y al dirigirse al salón la fiesta era como lo suponían, música con un volumen aceptable y muchas personas charlando y felicitando a la pareja, cuando todos estaban sentados en su mesa comenzó el espectáculo, el brindis de los novios, las palabras de familiares y amigos, el primer baile de los recién casados, Soi y Yoruichi divisaron a lo lejos a Nanao que extrañamente venia con el sujeto que les había llevado a la luna de miel, Lisa y su novia también estaban ahí y muy felices de que todo saliera bien, Soi parecía un poco ofuscada en el lugar y Yoruichi quería que ella estuviese cómoda, Rangiku saco a Soi para bailar con ella y Yoruichi bailo con Byakuya, cosa que aprovecharon para medio charlar y embromarse, los cambios de pareja en medio de la pieza de baile fue notorio y de pronto cada pareja estaba como debía ser.

La morena no pudo evitar inclinarse y hablar directamente al oído de sus esposa mientras bailaban- quieres relajarte un poco- dijo al morena en un tono del todo malicioso.

Soi se sonrojo levemente y como acto un poco atrevido, tomo a su esposa, para apegarla contra ella- quieres relajarme- pregunto de forma sugerente, a lo que no espero la reacción de la morena que en ese instante mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

De pronto Soi dejo de bailar dio un gran suspiro y tomo de la mano a su esposa sacándola a toda prisa de la pista de baile, nadie noto que ellas dejaban la pista de baile, con rumbo desconocido.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde Rangiku iba directo al baño de damas, al llegar pudo ver que había unas dos chicas en la puerta del cuarto de baño- que sucede- pregunto rápidamente.

No abre- dijo una de las chicas con una cara de frustración, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando salir a la morena que al verlas se asusto un poco.

Que pasa- pregunto de forma rápida.

La puerta parecía estar con llave- dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

Quizá agarro llave sola cuando entre, pero ya pueden pasar- dijo la moran y salió del lugar rápidamente.

Las dos chicas que estaban ahí no perdieron tiempo y entraron, Rangiku suspiro y entro al baño, mas tardo en entrar que en salir y al llegar a la pista de baile Byakuya la esperaba, Yoruichi platicaba con Ginrei, Shiro y Yamamoto, Rangiku no pudo evitar sonreír ya que le pareció que la morena se veía radiante, de pronto miro a todos lados y algo le extraño- has visto donde esta Soi- pregunto a Byakuya.

Yoruichi dijo que fue al baño- dijo de manera desinteresada, con un poco de confusión la pelirroja miro en dirección al lugar, y ahí estaba con una sonrisa suficiente en su rostro y con un rostro levemente sonrojado y relajado, su pervertida y caliente amiga…esos fueron los pensamientos de Rangiku cuando la vio llegar y dirigirse a la morena que al ver que llegaba dejo a los señores y se acerco a recibirla con un amoroso beso, cosa que hizo que Rangiku negara con la cabeza y sonriera.

Ya más relajada- pregunto la morena en el abrazo.

Si, lo estoy- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa- tu estas satisfecha- pregunto y vio como la morena se sonrojaba levemente.

Lo estoy- dijo la morena- eso fue muy atrevido señora Fong.

Bueno, no es mi culpa que mí esposa sea tan deseable e inquietamente provocadora- respondió la peli azul, a lo que la morena se sonrojo.

Ojala estuviésemos solas.- hizo un puchero la morena- aun falta que termine la fiesta y regresar a casa.

Bueno, está el ascensor- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- camino a casa podemos ya sabes, perdernos en el camino y el auto tiene buenos amortiguadores.

La morena sonrió- cierto, hay miles de posibilidades.

Y tenemos toda una vida, para amarnos- dijo Soi.

Por supuesto, tienes una deuda que pagar aun- dijo la morena.

Una deuda muy conveniente- dijo Soi dándole un pequeño beso.

Claro siempre busco que mis tratos sean muy convenientes- dijo la morena sonriente- como esta relación.

Creo que esta relación fue muy conveniente, para las dos- beso a la morena- te amo Yoruichi Shihōin.

Yo te amo a ti Soi Fong- respondió la morena y se fundieron en un nuevo beso.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Mucha gracias por leer, esperar y pòr sus comentarios, mucho exitos para todos los que leen.


End file.
